New Super Ridonculous Race
by thenewsubwayguy
Summary: After 6 successful seasons, Don gets saddled with a 128-team season! Not only that, but fan-favourites and randoms from all kinds of fictional media make up most of those teams. With two million dollars at the end, chaos, drama and strategies will ensue on this massive journey! Who's going to win, who's going to lose it and is Don handling it well? Find out in this odd season!
1. Intros P1: The First Set of Duos!

**New Super Ridonculous Race**  
**Episode 0: Everyone's Introduced!**  
**The First Set of Groups!**

**Firstly, I wanted to really improve the story, because there are some things that really need to be fixed that are kinda embedded within the original and some chapters are really messed up, so i decided to start from a base or maybe, from scratch!**

**Secondly, I know that no-one asked for this or for there to be 128 teams, but I'm going to do that anyways for you guys to get a chance to give me some more new teams to have a majorly fun time within this story!**

**Thirdly, there might be a new leg or two within the original six legs, which have had changes of their own and you can be sure that those changes are major, as there's challenge replacements, changes and missing ones throughout all of them to make them work better!**

**Fourthly, there wasn't originally going to be 128 teams, but the circumstances deemed it necessary to add them in!**

**Finally, I don't own any of the characters that are in this story, as they're all owned by their respective owners, including Disney, Nickelodeon, Time Warner, Nintendo, Sega, Capcom, SNK, FOX and many other companies and creators that have had their hands in creating these characters!**

**I'm going to make sure that these introductions come relatively frequently, as I can work on these pretty quickly and that the rest of the chapters aren't going to be ridiculously long as these introductions, so you guys can chill and send your teams to me!**

* * *

Don was just ready to get the quick introducing done, as he was sure that there was a lot of teams to go through and that all of them were definitely having their own special introduction.

**"Toronto returns as the birthplace of funk, the city of the CN Tower and a place where the albino panther is now locked down!"**  
Don shouted, as he was just doing the quick introduction in Toronto, complete with the same panther being in a cage of sorts. **''Welcome back to the Ridonculous Race, where for the first time, we've got every team's introduction in a somewhat compact format!"**

Don was just really shocked at the number of teams that were just joining the battle, but he still contained it pretty well.

**"Through some godly miracle, 128 teams are in this race, ready to get themselves started back in Toronto!" **Don exclaimed, as he was just ready take advantage of the new situation that would've been a screentime nightmare.

**"With these crazy teams of two, things are going to get tense in an instant and with these introductions, you'll know who is who in...The Super Ridonculous Race!" **Don's teeth still shined, as the special episode got itself started.

* * *

The introduction episode was pratically born out of nesscessity, as introducing all one hundred and something teams wouldn't fit in an normal episode and this time, the introductions were from the coolest contestants.

**"We're starting good with the returning stepbrothers!" **Don was just seeing the two of them rolling with some serious moves.

Chet and Lorenzo rolled in with a similar shirt, as both of them had gained two distinct headbands, as one was made to be like an black beat

_*The Stepbrothers' introduction*_

_Chet and Lorenzo were both just really smug._

_"I'm Lorenzo, he's Chet, but we're on equal ground!" Lorenzo exclaimed, as he was just smugly crossing his arms._

_"Equal ground to just get some money and survive this race around the world!" Chet was just adding things up. "Add the kicking butt part and you got what we're in doing in a nutshell."_

_"Haha, yeah, bro! That was pretty good!" Lorenzo was just giving his brother a high-five anyways._

_"I didn't really prepare it, but it was awesome anyways." Chet was just looking pretty surprised, as Lorenzo was just fist-bumping his brother. "Thanks, bro!"_

_*Confessional cut*_

The second team were both just willing to bring their skills into the race, as the former was a just a very muscular bounty hunting man with a dark blue body suit, grey boots and a pretty red helmet.

The latter was a incredibly healthy and somewhat muscular bounty hunting lady that was just wearing a typical ranger's outfit and her hair was just tied up in a ponytail.

**"Samus & Captain Falcon, two very good bounty hunters." **Don was just announcing the two of them were just willing to bring it down.

_*The Bounty Hunters' introduction*_

_Samus was just looking a little bit nervous, as Captain Falcon was just saluting his own fans that were wanting to see him race._

_"Well, you got what you wanted and I don't know if it's going to be good or not, especially considering we're all fighting for airtime or for words." Samus was just stating the facts._

_"Clearly it's going to be awesome! 128 teams racing all around the planet, just to impress a lot of viewers and this season being a dump of money!" Captain Falcon proclaimed, as the race car driver were just genuinely excited. "It's definitely going to be a cool mess."_

_"I'm sorry for everybody trying to keep track of the team list. I barely can remember all of the teams, so I can't imagine what it must be for everyone else." Samus was just saying it as a matter-of-fact, albeit with a bit of a pained tone._

_*Confessional cut*_

Katie and Sadie were both the self-proclaimed best female friends for life, which was going to be a hard-to-keep title, even with their really solid friendship.

Katie and Sadie wore very similar clothes, as they both wore a black and white striped shirt that didn't even cover the belly, pink shorts, albeit with Katie's being a brighter shade and Sadie's being a lighter shade and matching flip-flops.

**"Katie and Sadie, knowing for really being the best female friends!" **Don introduced the two of them, as they were both ready to do their thing.

_*The Best Female Friends' introduction*_

_Katie and Sadie were both squealing, as they were just genuinely excited to be in the race and they knew what they were up against._

_"I know that we're not going to win the race, but at least we've got an great relationship and the fact that we could die for each other makes us stronger!" Katie shouted, as she was just trying to be dramatic._

_"Er, are you okay, Katie? I don't think we could die for each other, but we're definitely going to the edges of the earth!" Sadie was just genuinely worried about her best friend._

_"...Wait, did I just say that? Don't worry, Sadie, I was just being dramatic, because there's like a million teams in this thing!" Katie was just worried about it._

_"Oh, yeah...how did they even get all of them on here?" Sadie wanted to really ask an important question. "I've gotta ask someone."_

_*Confessional cut*_

Sonic and Knuckles were the two needed no introduction, if only because they were so distinct, as they were the same height of about 4 feet and a few inches.

Sonic's eyes were actually interconnected at the bottom of his muzzle, as the hedgehog wasn't really all that spiky, besides his nine spines at the back and his green eyes were there. He also wore gloves, two red toughened plastic shoes with a white stripe, strengthened soles and a buckle for each foot.

Knuckles' shoes was a little more multi-coloured

**"Sonic and Knuckles, two heroes that can run faster than your average record breaker!"**

_*The Fast Rivals' introduction*_

_Sonic and Knuckles were trading fists, as they were just about to kickstart their race with a serious statement that could've come out of any contestant._

_"We're easily the fastest duo in the game, because I could easily run around the continent like it's no big deal and Knuckles could attack just as fast and we'll both be problems!" Sonic boasted, gaining an suspicious eye from Knuckles, as the latter was jujst confused._

_"How are you guys able to cut us down, because I doubt that you'll be able to when the season's over!" Knuckles said this seriously, but he had a bit of a cheeky smile. "We won't be there and also we've got a good chance of us winning!"_

_"Tails is definitely going to be some serious competition." Sonic noted, as Knuckles nodded to back him up. "And I wouldn't expect him and Amy to give any less!"_

_*Confessional cut*_

Cornelius, he son that was an school detective, was a short bald black teenager and he was wearing jeans that covered all of his socks and went down to his ankles, a blue t-shirt with white sleeves and some blue and black trainers.

Karim, the loving dad that was just going along for the ride, was definitely quite a bit taller and had some dreads that was not going downwards, but were more spread out. He was just wearing a open-collared sky blue buttoned-up shirt, blue jeans and black leather shoes.

**"Cornelius and Karim Fillmore, a father and son duo with a lot of readiness!" **Don was just willing to use an uncommon word, if only to make it cooler.

_*The Black Father's & Son's introduction*_

_Karim and Cornelius were just happy to be here, as they were accidentally represent their community._

_"Okay, so I know that some of you guys have been roasting my son's...stuff, but I assure, we're not all about that! We're just here to compete, take the pictures and enjoy our time around the world." Karim explained to the audience that was just about to watch him._

_"Yeah, there's no doubt about it. We've got some real legit competition and I doubt that they're going to go easy on us, so we're not gonna go easy on them!" Cornelius actually saw who everybody was in the competition._

_"Wait, do you even remember all of them?" Karim seriously asked the question to his dad._

_"Believe me, Dad, I tried, but there's just way too many teams in this race." Cornelius had a bit of a jokey smile, ready to take all of them on._

_"Yeah, I don't know how it's going to work." Karim sighed, clearly not having an handle on the densely packed roster of personalities._

_*Confessional cut*_

Heather and Alejandro didn't really need no introduction, as they were wearing clothes that suggested that they were okay with wearing their classic duds.

**"Heather and Alejandro, the self-proclaimed reality show villains!" **Don announced, as the two were just walking around with a serious strut.

_*The Reality Show Villains' introduction*_

_Heather and Alejandro were determined to find out what was just happening with this race and why it had 220 people racing around the world and how it was possible._

_"Okay, you know how that this was an rumour for a short while and no-one believed it, because of course they would! It's not and I can't believe it." Heather whined pointlessly, as the circumstances were outside her control._

_"Well, Heather, more contestants means more competition and this time, we're well prepared from our several appearances on other reality shows!" Alejandro exclaimed, as this Spaniard was just making a case for the team._

_"From that season of Fashionista Flip Flop to The House of Horrors, or whatever that show is, I think you'll find that we'll be able to make strategies work." Heather smugly grinned, as she was just caressing Alejandro's face. "And that our love is practically unstoppable."_

_"Yes, it very much is, so-"_

_Alejandro did manage to get a surprise kiss from Heather, as he just accepted it and he just gave in for a second and they both split apart confidently._

_"-I needed that kiss."_

_*Confessional cut*_

These two were definitely making each other known to be loud, as they both had similar haircuts that were using very different shades.

Kagura was slightly taller and had shoulder-length auburn hair, that at the bottom, was just pointing towards the front and had no bags and she was just wearing a blue jacket with an shoulder bag, blue jeans and some black sneakers.

Tomo was shorter, had black hair that wasn't too dissimilar from Kagura's albeit with it being more straight and having a notice-able bang in the middle. She was just wearing a green t-shirt and blue jeans.

**"Kagura and Tomo, two girls with some serious attitudes towards each other!" **Don announced, as the two were just giving each other a shout or two.

_*The High School Loudmouths' introduction*_

_Tomo and Kagura were just ready to flex on the American people with their pretty decent English, albeit with a few issues._

_"So, we're coming onto your screens and Ms. Yukari's wrong, because this show is real and Kagura's gonna help me win it!" Tomo yelled, not only annoying Kagura, but also making the redhead groan._

_"Are you gonna be like this all day?" Kagura asked, just trying to get some reasonable answers from her friends. "Because that would actually be a good thing."_

_"Shut up, of course I am! I'm going to use the energy to make sure that you can catch up to me and make sure that we win a lot!" Tomo exclaimed, getting a little bit angrier._

_"That sounds like a big deal that you can't back up...like a lot of the times." Kagura commented, putting it out there in the open, as Tomo was just grumbling._

_*Confessional cut*_

Drake and Josh were just having some fun times dealing with each other, as they were both running into their issues without much of a problem.

Drake was pretty thin and had an haircut that had all of the hair just go downwards and it was cut to where the hair was just covering his forehead. He was just wearing a blue t-shirt with an beach emblazoned on the front, blue jeans and black sneakers.

Josh was actually relatively rotund, albeit being not too rotund, as his hair was just styled to part in the middle and be generally wavy, as he was just wearing a red shirt, a white t-shirt under it, black denim trousers and black sneakers.

**"Drake Bell and Josh Peck, the new stepbrothers in town!"**

_*The Ordinary Stepbrothers' introduction*_

_Drake and Josh were both a little bit older, as they were definitely in adulthood, but still were a little bit of a problem to each other._

_"Josh, it's nice to see ya again! I guess the job's been paying well!" Drake almost mockingly said, as the tone wasn't exactly too flattering. "Because you've been somewhere else and you told no-one!"_

_"I literally told you a month ago, so you can't get onto our case anyways." Josh told him, as the reunion wasn't exactly going as smoothly as they expected. "Drake, did you forget?"_

_"I didn't forget, I just didn't...know. At least Megan's still at home and is still being a terrible sister." Drake was actually just happy to be relieved for her sister._

_"Yeah, that's definitely an improvement." Josh was definitely agreeing, as they both nodded with that in mind._

_*Confessional cut*_

Hugo may have looked like he was being dragged around, as Poison was just complaining to his face, but he was still walking normally.

Hugo Andre was just a very tall and very bulky wrestler that had wavy brown hair and he was just wearing a lot of pink, as he was wearing pink leather trousers, a pink leopard shirt and brown leather shoes.

Poison was also somewhat tall, though being quite a bit thinner and having somewhat thick and curvy figure, which was covered by a white crop top, blue denim shorts and red high heels, but that wasn't all she was wearing. She also had a two chains on the shorts and the beret.

**"Hugo and Poison, two warriors of the ring...coming out to this great reality show!"**

_*The Wrestler's and Promoter's introduction*_

_Hugo Andre wasn't really intimdated, as Poison was just taking an questioning look to her partner, as they weren't in the greatest of moods._

_"Do you even know how long it takes to get from Metro City to here? It's pretty long and you can bet that I'm not in a good mood!" Poison yelled, as she was just tired of the trip._

_"But we got to see a lot of places on our way here and they're great, because they are very great!" Hugo was just genuinely excited to see that there was always more places to go._

_"Come on, Hugo, what do you think this is all about? The money or the experience?" Poison asked in a very condescending way, as she was just close and personal._

_"The money, of course, but I'd like to have an experience that's fun." Hugo also added, clearly not caring that much about the money. "Also, we're going to get serious cred from this!"_

_"...Huh, you're never going to understand." Poison groaned, as she was just looking forward to the stacks that were just landing into the location._

_*Confessional cut*_

* * *

That was only about nine teams, as there's about 100 more to go and considering that number, Don was just sure that this wasn't going to be easy to film.

Rocko and Filburt were both pretty awkward with each other, yet they weren't that awkward together, despite their appearances just throwing some people off, as Rocko was a wallaby with a somewhat dated shirt with rectangles, circles and squared lines and Filburt was a trutle with only glasses to adorn his eyes.

**"Rocko and Filburt, two ordinary workers, who are also animals."**

_*The Cashiers' introduction*_

_Rocko was just making his chair move slightly, as Filburt was just seeing that and shaking in the anticipation for the chair falling down._

_"So, we decided to go on this race, because we're in need for some money and I don't think my fund is really gonna last that long." Filburt explained, not having a shaky tone._

_"And there's a million dollars on the line, places to visit and things to do, because there's a lot of places with things to do." Rocko was just a little scared of something._

_"I hope those things aren't too dangerous." Filburt was literally shaking, as the turtle was just imagining all of the questionable quality challenges that would haunt him. "Did you see the first episode?"_

_"Filburt, I know that we're going to be fine at the end, so...let's travel." Rocko's attitude to just let the race take him, slightly calmed Filburt's fear of poorly prepared challenges and legs. "It's too late to quit, so..."_

_*Confessional cut*_

Shingo Yabuki was just an ordinary Japanese fanboy, though no-one could really tell from his simple attire and his brown hair covering the middle of his headband.

He was just wearing a lot of blue things, as he had a blue Japanese school jacket over a black waistcoat, which was also over a white t-shirt and he also had simple blue trousers, white trainers with black shoes and to finish it off, blue versions of the famous Kusanagi gloves.

Benimaru wasn't ordinary by any stretch of the imagination, as he was a thin model with very long blonde hair was curled at the very top that was chest-length and is mostly standing up, thanks to being able to use electricity.

He was just wearing a grey tank top under an olive green shirt that was unbuttoned at the top, tight black trousers with chaisn on the pockets, an studded armband on his left hand with a few finger rings and a fingerless glove on his right hand and standard-length fashionable black boots.

These two were here to bring some more fight.

**"Shingo and Benimaru, two young, cool and accessorised Japanese young adults!"**

_*The Fighting Guys' introduction*_

_Shingo and Benimaru were both really enthusiastic about this race, though Benimaru was just being a little bit more flirtatious, while Shingo was just hyperactive._

_"Alright, Benimaru-san, I can't believe that you got me on here and not the Asian edition! Seems kinda weird, but I can definitely handle every one of the one hundred and something teams!" Shingo was just buzzing with energy, ready to take down every single team._

_"Whoa, whoa, slow your roll, Yabuki! There's no way that we together could take down every team, let alone you could do it But we're going to make some waves!" Benimaru was just clearly ready to reel in his expectations._

_"Okay, Benimaru, what waves are we going to be making, because I think we're going to start with the big teams." Shingo _

_"And then we're going to be sent home, because we did that. Let's just travel around the world and see some beatitful sights, because I'm up for that."_

_*Confessional cut*_

Gai's striking red hair and lean muscle body was just contrasting with his very simple wearing of red and blue hi-top trainers, blue shorts with an flame pattern on it and a white loose t-shirt.

Sho's unruly almost-shoulder length black hair was tied up with an red headband and he was quite an bit taller and had bigger muscles than Gai. He wore an t-shirt that was just cut off roughly on the chest and arms, as it was covered by an red chestplate and he had black armhands and trousers from the gi, including a black belt and well-used red sneakers and of course, a boomerang that had a special holder on his back.

Together, they were both here to raise their reputation with Sho's voice providing the advertisement.

**"Sho and Gai, two fighting pros with two very different fighting styles and loud voices!"**

_*The Obscure Warriors' introduction*_

_Sho and Gai were both warriors that were relatively decently-known in Japan and in the former's home town, but they were here to spread their reputation around America, Canada and several other countries._

_"Anyways, what's popping, guys!" Gai exclaimed, just putting his arm around Sho in a really friendly way. "Gai Tendo, the best MMA artist from Japan to be on here with my man, Sho Hayate, who's really loud."_

_"When was I your man? We met three months ago." Sho said, actually staying quiet for the audio. "And we didn't exactly get off too well."_

_"Since then, we've kept in touch, readying each other for something! It might have been this weird race, it might have been some kind of tag-team competition, but we're going to fight the good fight!" Gai was just providing the best smile that professional would bring._

_"And bring some fame to my martial art and beat everyone else!" Sho yelled, clearly having his headspace in the competition, as Gai finally saw the man he met up with quite a while ago. "Did I say something wrong?"_

_*Confessional cut*_

Despite the both of them wearing similar outfits, having some toned muscles and nearly being the same height, Ralf was definitely darker and had longer dark brown hair that was tied up in an bandanna.

Meanwhile, Clark was definitely whiter, had notable shorter blonde hair, which was kept under a trucker's hat and he was wearing sunglasses.

Clark's standard unarmoured military outfit had a lot of blue shades, as Ralf's shades were more green and brown, as were his boot and Clark's boots were definitely blacker.

**"Ralf and Clark, military men that are always ready to lend a hand and a fist to help their friends!"**

_*The Mercenaries' introduction*_

_Ralf and Clark were both ready to battle, as their muscles were perfect for a race like this one._

_"I'd never thought that we'd have to make an TV introduction, but sometimes, PTSD can't be stopped." Clark was just worried about the disorder. "Honestly, a lot of our old friends may have it and we do want to help them."_

_"Yeah, so we entered this race, realising that we could really help. I'm not sure what else we could do, other than give a million dollars to help those guys!" Ralf exclaimed, ready to somehow take down the disorder._

_"And we chose this one, considering how the tournaments usually goes." Clark noted, ready to help in any way. "Besides it's a calmer time...relatively speaking."_

_"Come on, what's with all of that? I think if we win, we really could help those scientists and soldiers just live their lives pretty good!" Ralf proclaimed with some passion. "For all of the guys back at base, we're doing this for you."_

_"...I think we are." Clark realised, thanks to Ralf's overblown words._

_*Confessional cut*_

Wario and Waluigi were two very mean brothers, who both shared a lot of traits between each other, as these two actually had the same simple haircut, same plumber outfit with an hat, albeit with the hat and undersuit being yellow for Wario and purple for Waluigi.

Wario was actually very fat, but it was also mixed with some muscle to provide the muscled arms and the legs were very short and thing, leading to him being pretty short and his mustache had more kinks to it.

Waluigi, however, was a lot latter and as a result, he was thinner, his arms and legs were actually a lot more averaged out, but they were overall longer and his mustache was just a handlebar.

**"Wario and Waluigi, self-proclaimed competitors who say they won't cheat in this race!" **Don was about to clarify something. **"I don't know why they needed to tell people that."**

_*The Competitive Brothers' introduction*_

_Wario and Waluigi were just laughing at their own circumstances, as they knew that they managed to hit solid gold._

_"Yeah, it's your fat man on the screen, Wario and Wario's gonna win!" Wario proclaimed, ready to get himself proven wrong by some random team._

_"And with Waluigi lending some legendary skills, we're going to be unstoppable and then some!" Waluigi was actually yelling about his ability to not be stopped with a massive devious grin._

_"We're going to be super unstoppable, as Wario knows a way to just chop and bash through the competition, including that loser Mario!" _

_"Of course, you're right! And there's no way that Luigi can handle the dances that Waluigi can throw out! We're playing legitmately dirty!" Waluigi was also referring to his extra host of skills._

_"That's what we're going to do, you bitches! Have a rotten day!" Wario was just genuinely gleeful about all of the trickery that he was just about to happen._

_"Same to all of the other competitors!" Waluigi finished the introduction._

_*Confessional cut*_

Mr. Smee was just practically bald, aside from the grey sideburns and extra hair that was just there on the middle of the head, but his bald head was just covered by the red nightcap.

He was just a short and plump man that lived to serve his captain, as he had white t-shirt with blue stripes, dark teal shorts and brown sandals that had only one stripe.

Captain Hook, obviously, had the clothes of a pirate captain, as his long and curled black hair, handlebar mustache, small stubble just added to it, along with his fair skin, his above average height and bad attitude.

He was wearing an elaborate red captain's hat with a long lilac feather, a upper-class captain's jacket with folded cuffs and gold trimmings, magenta leggings, long white socks, a lilac shirt, a strap to hold his word, black old-style shoes and of course, a hook to replace his non-existent left hand.

**"James Hook and Mr. Smee, two pirates who aren't stealing anything of note, except a spot in this race!" **

_*The Pirates' introduction*_

_These two were some of the more notable teams that were obvious villains for an stupidly specific reason._

_"I want some treasure, because I'm never able to get some for some reason!" Captain Hook growled, as though Smee wasn't half asleep already. "But at least, I'll be able to pirate my way through this!"_

_"Captain, I don't know how we're going to steal tips and we'd get arrested for it!"_

_"That's not what I meant, Smee! I meant that those blasted wannabe good guys in the face with my crew, but I can't have them because this thing forces me to have only you!" Captain Hook was just ranting at this point, as Smee was just saluting his favourite captain._

_"Well, that should be a good thing, because it'll let you think on your toes, and there's a few villains that will know all about you!" Smee was just looking on the positive of the strange experience that the two pirates._

_"Smee, I'm tired of losing everything, so we will win this blasted competition and shipwreck everyone else!" Hook was just plain motivated to just power through the competition._

_"Aye, aye, cap'n!"_

_*Confessional cut*_

Pete was just a very big black cat that also had some stubble on chin, was just wearing a blue loose buttoned-up shirt with the collars folded, blue jeans and brown leather shoes were made to travel.

Mortimer was also a pretty tall black mouse with two front buck teeth, albeit being pretty damn thin, as he was just wearing a porkpie hat, a green and white striped polo t-shirt, some khaki trousers with buttons on the front and brown shoes.

**"Two guys who make it very apparent that they kinda don't like each other."**

_*The Reluctant Partners' introduction*_

_Pete was just giving a cold stare at his partner, Mortimer, who was just talking a very big game, as the two of them were just teaming up for this competition only._

_"Hey, uh, mind why you picked me to go on this show? I wanted to team up with mah wife, not some lowlife who's desperate to get Minnie!" Pete was just furious about this team-up. "Teaming up with Mickey would've been a better idea and I just don't want to do that!"_

_"Okay, okay, so what we're not the best team! We've got skills that are going to break this race into pieces combined and let me tell you, your wife wouldn't have been this competitive!" Mortimer was just genuinely scared, actually moving away from Pete's intimdating look._

_"Alright, she can be competitive sometimes, but you're kinda right. That's about it, though, so what else have we got in common? You've got an stupid big ego, a even dumber motive and decent fashion sense!" Pete was laying into Mortimer, who wasn't scared anymore._

_"Can't we just learn throughout the race? Besides I've got also that ha-cha-cha-cha that you don't have!" Mortimer was just ready to throw some big talk into the game. "You just watch."_

_Pete was just putting his head on his right hand, as he wasn't expecting anything good._

_*Confessional cut*_

Stromboli was just pretty happy, though he didn't look that way with his big belly, big limbs, balding hair, slightly discoloured lips and an attempt to be an angry face.

He was just wearing a loose green shirt, a green jacket with smaller buttons, brown pants, a tied red scarf that he wore around the waist, white socks and black shoes that barely fit his feet.

Barker was just much more smug, irritating practically every other contestant, teammate being included. Strangely, despite it being white, he had a full head of hair, though no-one could tell under his hat, but his green eyes and big nose was very visible and he had a pretty big belly.

He was just carrying his red overcoat, as it was _that _hot, which allowed his red buttoned shirt and the top half of his loose

**"Barker & Stromboli, probably the oldest and most mismatched team in the competition combined!" **Don wasn't really that intimidated by the two of them, as the duo were just walking awkwardly.

_*The Old Men's confessional*_

_Stromboli looked visibly angry, as he was just watching his partner with suspicion, as Barker was just giving a pretty smug look._

_"Who the hell let you in here and why didn't they check you!" Stromboli was about to go for a punch. "I just want to travel the world, not ruin some idiot's day for no reason!"_

_"I'll be honest, you're not the best person that I could've chosen, but I've got a bit of a reputation that you'll never have. So, I decided to chose you because you might have been the only one-"_

_"Okay, you're scary and can make a decent puppet, but what's your problem! _

_*Confessional cut*_

These two were just used to being in very different places, but despite that, Toronto actually surprised.

Rick's hair was white and spiked like a punk's hairstyle would be, except it wasn't partially cut and this old scientist was just pretty tall. He was wearing a scientist's coat, a light blue t-shirt, some khaki trousers, white socks and black leather shoes.

Morty's hair was just brown and very much styled after an afro, except it was short and not very curled. He was, of course, average in height for being 14 and his choice of clothing was just a simple yellow t-shirt, blue jeans, white socks and light grey trainers.

**"Rick and Morty, two guys who travel to a lot of places and...cause some action."**

_*The Travellers' introduction*_

_Rick was already slightly drunk, as he looked like he couldn't care less, while Morty could definitely care less, but he was relaxed in general._

_"Okay, so if I'm right, some wannabe badasses are going to try and take me down from some eh reality show that's got way too many people in it." Rick explained, as Morty wasn't even asking anything._

_"Rick, you're going crazy here. It's some eh reality show, what are you talking about." Morty was more so exasperated than really angered, as he was just sure that no-one cared. "I guess because you're going to finally have some money and know you're going to damn do with it?"_

_"Aw, heck yeah! I'm gonna make some shit with it and that stuff is going to be some quality inventions, but first, we're going to mess some shit up, because that's what we do."_

_"If you want to mess up anything, you can call frickin' Rick over here!" Morty clearly didn't want to be here. "I'm so sick of this fucking introduction, because I swear this is taking too long!"_

_*Confessional cut*_

* * *

Don was just ready for the waves of teams that were coming to claim something, as the first duo was already trying to do that, especially with their very Texan clothes.

Hank was actually pretty tall with his short brown hair, even compared to some of the adults, as he was just wearing a tucked-in polo t-shirt, blue jeans with a belt, some socks and brown slacks.

Bobby, his blonde son with a very similar hairstyle, was only slightly shorter than Sonic and he was wearing a grey t-shirt, black shorts, long white socks and dark red sneakers.

**"Hank and Bobby, the father and son team coming from good old Texas!"**

_*The Father's & The Son's introduction*_

_Hank was just pinching his nose, as Bobby wasn't really shocked that his dad wasn't really into a show of this kind._

_"I'm Hank and this is Bobby." Hank introduced himself, as Bobby was just waving to the camera. "And we're going to prove something!"_

_"We're going to prove that me and my dad can beat the rest by just racing honourably!" Bobby, obviously, wanted to prove a point_

_"Honestly, I don't know why you're watching this show. It's just people going around the world trying to get a million dollars."_

_"Yeah, dad, but all of the worst people win because they're good at playing games! Let's just show them by getting a win on this show!" Bobby was the real driving force behind this team. "I don't think we're going to win, dad."_

_"Not by a long shot, son. At least the flights are free." Hank could definitely see something good in this show, albeit something different._

_*Confessional cut*_

These two were actually being laid back as much as they could, as these two were just working on being in the show and supporting something that the audience wouldn't really know.

They were both around the same height of 5 feet and 5 inches.

Jeff's hair was just mostly hidden under a straw bucket hat, but he did have ear-length hair with a soul patch and some stubble on top of the lip. He wasn't really that tall, which was fine, when he was just wearing a silver t-shirt, a green plaid shirt, some jeans and red sneakers.

Hayley's hair was shoulder-length, black and didn't really have any specific styles, except for it being cut over the forehead. She was just wearing a 60s hippy headband, a grey shirt that was just short enough to not cover the stomach, which had a belly ring, some jeans that didn't go down to the ankle, a white belt and sandals.

**"Hayley and Jeff Smith, the most laid-back duo!"**

_*The Liberal Couple's introduction*_

_Jeff was just really high, while Hayley was somewhat high, as they were both smoking the greenest grass that could be smoked._

_"Babe, do you even know where we are? I think we're in Canada, but we're also on some picture!" Jeff exclaimed, excited to be one of the teams in the race. "No wait, we're in front of the picture, Hayley!"_

_"Jeff, are you okay?" Hayley was just genuinely concerned for her boyfriend._

_"Okay enough to know doing stuff for a cool cause is pretty cool!" Jeff described it in an very simple way. "That's what we're here for!"_

_"Right. There's has been lot of improper checks and balances that's leading to the Amazon rainforest, AKA the reason why we're not in bad air, to being torn down for forestry and farming." Hayley also shared the same concern for the world's rainforest. "Along with other issues."_

_"I can't believe someone would do that, just to farm a few more cows, man! We're gonna help them by giving something back to the forest, dude! I think it was trees, but I forgot." Jeff tried to explained, struggling to mash it all together._

_"I think a million dollars wouldn't be enough to stop the foresters from tearing down more trees and displacing more natives! I don't know what else we can do, though."_

_"Yeah, babe, got ya!" Jeff was just fully supporting his girlfriend, as he was just ready to take on the world with his wife._

_*Confessional cut*_

Karamatsu was just an average 20-year old Japanese NEET, as his hair was just short, black and had two cowlicks sticking up and he was just wearing a jumper with a zip, over a light blue tank top with blue sunglasses on it, slightly ripped jeans and trainers with varying shades of blue.

Jyushimatsu actually looked quite similar, as his hair only had one cowlick, but his clothes were definitely showing his love of baseball.  
The guy was just wearing his yellow jumper under the baseball jacket with the logo of his favourite team on it, a baseball cap, beige denim pants and cream-coloured baseball shoes.

**"Karamatsu and Jyushimatsu, two adults who are currently having a hard time."**

These two were just trying to walk confidently, as the blue top wearing brother was just making the yellow jumper wearing brother

_*The Idiot Brothers' confessional*_

_Karamatsu and Jyushimatsu both had confident smiles that were both sharing a reason for being there._

_"Hey, American dudes! What's up with you guys, becuase I'm officially here!" Karamatsu exclaimed, both trying to woo girls and convice people that he was cool. "My name's Karamatsu and my name means I'm the second...of the brothers!"_

_"I'm the fifth of the brothers, because we're sextuplets! You wanna play some baseball, because I'm ready to play some games!" Jyushimatsu was just ready to swing his own baseball bat._

_"We're the best brothers in the game and I can see that there's a lot of Karamatsu girls out there rooting for me to win!" Karamatsu was just ready to explain the high demand that he apparently got to enter the race._

_"Alright, hustle, hustle, muscle, muscle!" Jyushimatsu was actually swinging his bat around, but the real shock from Karamatsu, when a poll that didn't put in a good light slipped out of the pocket._

_"Eliminate?!" Karamatsu yelled before the confessional cut off. "What?!"_

_*Confessional cut*_

The next duo was certainly a duo that weren't ready for TV...at least a few days before they were just being filmed doing their thing of being pretty casual.

Fry was just an ordinary 21st century adult, wearing a red shirt that was just unbuttoned, a white t-shirt, blue jeans and black sneakers, but his spiky red hair which went up at the front made him stand out from a crowd.

Bender was just a steel robot with an amazing AI, very stretchy limbs that were made specifically to get a lot of things, eyes that open and closed on their own, an antenna on the head and an opening to power his beer-powered motor.

**"Fry and Bender, two rough best friends from the future, apparently." **Don couldn't really believe the two of them would come from an alternate timeline or something else that would be very easy to ridicule.

_*The Adult Best Friends' introduction*_

_Fry and Bender were more determined than ever, as these two adults were stuck together like good old times, even though Bender didn't really like the results._

_"Okay, so I know that there's 127 duos of chumps that I have to beat, but I don't know why you dragged me here!" Bender complained, slightly confused about what was happening. "You could've chosen someone else for the long job!"_

_"Hey, it was an AI that chose it, so it's definitely not my fault. I was just busy watching something and I already signed up." Fry explained, still being pretty indignant. "Also, didn't you want to go on this?"_

_"Yeah, but you're not my first choice...or my other choice, but I don't really care that much anyways." Bender was just crossing his arms and letting out a chuckle. "I'll still be the one to do most of the smoking!"_

_"Of course you would! But I'll be helping and bringing the beer!" Fry proclaimed, just ready to hold the beverages._

_"That's right, Fry! And together, we're going to smoke a lot of asses!" Bender yelled, nearly making the camera-man understand what was actually going on._

_*Confessional cut*_

The two of them were just very passionate about karate if their choice to keep on carrying the gi on their back was something to be noted, even if the sisters' height was nearly half of the brother's height.

Ryo, the brother, had rough features with yellow messy hair that had bangs on the front and he was just wearing a blue polo t-shirt with a black undershirt, some light blue jeans, white socks and blue sneakers.

Yuri, the sister, looked like an typical Japanese girl with long brown braided hair and smoother features was wearing a white shirt, a purple undershirt, purple tracksuit bottoms and red high top sneakers.

Either way, they were up to only something that they could do.

**"Ryo and Yuri, a brother and a sister who really like karate, if you couldn't tell."**

_*The Karate Siblings' introduction*_

_Ryo and Yuri were all stanced up, as they were just ready to prove that their martial art was market-able enough to make it work and their energy could be felt by the camera man._

_"Honestly, we're not a warrior of words, which is good, because we're all about that karate!" Ryo was just ready to be serious about it. "And this time, it's in a race where it really counts!"_

_"I just wanted to travel around the world, but I guess we're about the best martial art easily! Besides, there's 108 teams here and I doubt that we're not going to fight!"_

_"Just remember your training, because it's gonna come in handy." Ryo stated, definitely having his head in the competition. "For when we've got annoying people over!"_

_"I thought we were going to talk! What's this about fighting them?" Yuri asked, genuinely ready to having a serious discussion, as Ryo was just touching his forehead._

_*Confessional cut*_

These two were just talking about stuff that no-one could really hear with each other.

Carly was actually pretty white and she had long black hair that was just wavy at the ends didn't cover any of the clothes, as she was just wearing a black and white striped shirt and black denim trousers and black boots that was tied up.

Spencer was just as Caucasian and he had short brown hair was styled to be spiky at the front and he was definitely a lot taller than his definitely young sister, as he was a definite adult. He was just wearing a light blue denim shirt that was just hiding a navy blue t-shirt, dark blue trousers and plaid sneakers.

**"Carly and Spencer Shay, a brother and a sister reunited to be in this great race!"**

_*The Long-Distance Siblings' introduction*_

_Carly and Spencer Shay were both back together, as they just got themselves out of an bear hug that was just reciporated between the both of them._

_"Yep, it was just getting hard to breathe over here." Spencer was just shrugging it off, as Carly was just smiling. "So I'm Spencer and this is my sister Carly."_

_"Thanks. We've both been in very different places for a while and now we're just gonna team up for my favourite race!" Carly told the audience, which made Spencer very shocked. "Though, apparently, there's 108 teams here."_

_"No way that's true! How are they gonna deal with everybody with Sam just doing things to them! By the way, Sam's in the competition!" Spencer was just being somewhat loud, as Carly was just beaming._

_"Oh my gosh, that's great! Maybe we can form an alliance together and just be a super-friendly group or something!" Carly's enthusiasm was just peaking, as Spencer was just shrugging._

_"Yep, some things never change." Spencer stated with a playful smile._

_*Confessional cut*_

Tori Vega's brown, clean and slightly wavy hair with some bright skin that was slightly tanned and beaming with some serious postivity. She was just wearing a khaki-coloured jacket, a special armband, a navy blue shirt that was covered with dull red and green stripes, blue skinny jeans with short brown boots thad had heels.

Jade West, being very plae, was just very angry at her circumstances, as while her hair was looking relatively good with how black it was and the teal stripes, the jacket had a slight tear at the back of it, but otherwise the clothes were fine.

She was just wearing black leather boots that had a lot of details on it, a black leather jacket and brown leggings and a grey shirt with a special necklace.

**"Tori Vega and Jade West, singers who don't really like each other!"**

_*The Stage Rivals' introduction*_

_Tori and Jade had an intense fiery aura to themselves, though because of the latter's darker fashion choice, it stood out even more on her and Tori was actually straight up determined to make this work._

_"Hello, guys, so I'm teaming up with my antagonistic friend, Jade, who's in a really bad mood for some reason! So, I actually wanted to bring my sister along, but Jade, for some reason, also wanted to race." Tori was just showing off her friend to the world that was just going to watch this hard-to-watch season._

_"Apparently, they rejected your sister, though her being too annoying could be a really good reason to do that move." Jade speculated with a mean smile on her face._

_"...I don't know why you're like this most of the time, because I just want to travel the world, my mom doesn't really have that much money and I don't want to end up on a hit list." Tori complained, just distracted from the potential opportunity at the hand._

_"Cool, so I'd rather get target by some villains who don't know how to race, but I guess you're scared."_

_Tori was just confused at why Jade just wanted to anger people, as though they weren't in the same class._

_*Confessional cut*_

These two were just ready to get some stuff done with cold milkshakes, as they both had shoulder length-hair, though Sam's was just wavy and Cat's were completely curled at the bottom and were nearly the same height, though Sam was slightly taller.

Sam was just wearing a grey unzipped jumper, a dark blue t-shirt with an circle, triangle and square stacked on top of each other, some black jeans and grey trainers.

Cat, however, was wearing an white dress with a lot of flower patterns on it, long black leggings and grey sneakers.

**"Samantha and Cat, up and coming baby sitters hailing from the American state of Washington!"**

_*The Babysitters' introduction*_

_Sam was just pretty confident about something that Cat was scared about._

_"Oh my god, is it going to be cancelled?" Cat was just a little bit spooked, as she was just sure that the numbers weren't being read right._

_"Come on, they somehow managed to get two hundred and something people here, I don't think it's canned." Sam was just crossing her arms with some awareness._

_"And then we're going to get pranked, because that's not possible." Cat was just still all in on the plausible theory, as the show idea alone was pretty implausible. "I can't believe people would go that far from a prank."_

_"And that's why it's real. It wouldn't make a lick of sense, though I'd be up for it." Sam had a bit of a devious smile, as she was just sure that Cat wouldn't like it. "Cat, I've got an idea!"_

_"Oh my gosh, how is everyone going to fit on the screen and what are you thinking? It's crazy!" Cat was just genuinely shocked about these two facts. "I already know, because you're you."_

_Sam was just shrugging, as she was just figured out and Cat wasn't shocked, but very confident about what was going to happen._

_*Confessional cut*_

Kanji and Chie were definitely coming from a different part of Japan, as they were really here to compete.

Kanji was just a blonde guy with hair that was spiked only on both sides and in middle of the forehead and a very spiky attitude, as he was just wearing a grey shirt that's never buttoned, a navy blue skull t-shirt, black trousers and dark brown leather brogues.

Choe was just an ordinary kung-fu school girl with short brown-hair and legs that were mostly not covered by the short skirt and white socks. She was also wearing, a green tracksuit with yellow stripes and some grey trainers that were well suited for this race.

**"Kanji and Chie, two students with an fiery attitude and names that I can easily pronounce."**

_*The Hot Blooded Students' introduction*_

_Kanji and Chie were both very motivated, as was expected, but they were also fired up enough to make things a little more friendly than usual._

_"Chie-san, what's the one thing that we're going to do in every leg?" Kanji was just ready to make sure that he was really motivating his friend._

_"Eat the best mest that you can find! Wait, but we don't have that much money, so let's just eat some meat!" Chie shouted, even keeping it up mid-sentence to just show that she was just ready to fight for anything._

_"Other than the meat, what else are we doing?" Kanji was just asking the question, still not deterred. "Fighting to travel!"_

_"We've got our own styles, so we can actually fight against anyone who tries to stop us from just taking pictures and enjoying the sights!" Chie was just going into her karate stance. "Also, bad guys, get load of our fighting skills."_

_"We're not gonna show it, but they've got another problem coming." Kanji proclaimed, ready to warn all sorts of manipulators for the trouble ahead. "Senpai, you're going to witness something!"_

_*Confessional cut*_

**"With 28 teams already introduced, already ten more than the original Ridonculous Race's 18, we're well on our way to making the impossible happen! Stick around for an extra 28 teams being introduced in the next part!" **Don announced, as he was just proud to see his teeth smile once again.

* * *

**To be continued in Part 2, where 27 more teams reveal themselves to be in the game and these are going to be the first 27 teams, as the new teams are in italics, along with changed teams being underlined!**

**#1: Chet & Lorenzo AKA The Stepbrothers (Ridonculous Race)**

**#2: Samus & Captain Falcon AKA The Bounty Hunters (F-Zero/Metroid)**

**#3: Katie & Sadie AKA The Best Female Friends (Total Drama Island)**

**#4: Sonic & Knuckles AKA The Speeding Rivals (Sonic The Hedgehog)**

**#5: Cornelius & Karim Fillmore AKA The Father & Son (Fillmore)**

**#6: Heather & Alejandro AKA The Reality Show Villains (Total Drama: World Tour)**

**#7: Tomo Takino & Kagura AKA The High School Loudmouths (Azumanga Daioh)**

**#8: Drake Bell & Josh Peck AKA The Ordinary Stepbrothers (Drake & Josh)**

**#9: Hugo Andre & Poison AKA The Wrestler & Promoter (Final Fight)**

**#10: Rocko & Filburt AKA The Cashiers (Rocko's Modern Life, all-new)**

**#11: Shingo Yabuki & Benimaru Nikado AKA The Fighting Guys (King of Fighters '97)**

**#12: Sho Hayate & Gai Tendo AKA The Obscure Warriors (Savage Reign & Buriki One)**

**#13: Ralf Jones & Clark Still AKA The Mercenaries (Ikari Warriors)**

**#14: Wario & Waluigi AKA The Competitive Brothers (Mario & Wario)**

**#15: Captain Hook & Mr. Smee AKA The Pirates (Peter Pan)**

**#16: Pete & Mortimer AKA The Reluctant Partners (Mickey Mouse)**

**#17: Coachman & Stromboli AKA The Old Men (Pinocchio)**

**#18: Rick Sanchez & Morty Smith AKA The Travellers (Rick & Morty)**

**#19: Hank & Bobby Hill AKA The Texan Father & Son (King of The Hill)**

**#20: Hayley & Jeff AKA The Liberal Couple (American Dad)**

**#21: Karamatsu & Jyushimatsu AKA The Idiot Brothers (Osomatsu-San)**

**#22: Fry & Bender AKA The Adult Best Friends (Futurama)**

**#23: Ryo & Yuri Sakazaki AKA The Karate Siblings (Art of Fighting)**

**#24: Spencer & Carly Shay AKA The Long-Distance Siblings (iCarly)**

**#25: Tori Vega & Jade West AKA The Stage Rivals (Victorious)**

**#26: Sam Puckett & Cat Valentine AKA The Babysitters (Sam & Cat)**

**#27: Chie Satonaka & Kanji Tatsumi AKA The Hot-Blooded Students (Persona 4, all-new)**

**-Teams 28 to 55 will be revealed with in the second part of the introductions and 73 other teams are going to be revealed in the future three parts!-**

**Also, there's a few teams from the Grand Ridonculous Race, but they're definitely low in numbers compared to the new teams that are coming into this story and this remake is going to be written similarly to the original, just improved by a lot!**


	2. Intros P2: The Second Set of Duos!

**New Super Ridonculous Race**  
**Episode 0: Everyone's Introduced!**  
**The Second Set of Groups!**

**Yep, there's 28 more duo competitive duos and there's some new faces in here along with a lot of old ones in this set of groups! Once again, there originally wasn't 128 teams!**

**Also, I don't own any of the characters that are in this story, as they're all owned by their respective owners, including Disney, Nickelodeon, Time Warner, Nintendo, Sega, Capcom and many other companies and creators that have had their hands in creating these characters!**

**Anyways, Grand Ridonculous Race is going to be worked on as the same time as this story, so the two stories are going to have a few similarities, but both stories will be very different!**

* * *

With more teams to introduce, Don was just doing the obvious that a host would do and this time, the teams weren't that weird.

**"Welcome back to the second part of the 128 introductions, where 28 more teams are introducing themselves!" **Don shouted, as the next team was just running onto the scene with some clothes. **"I can definitely remember these teams, so you're in for some teams with personalities!"**

Terry was just a 6 foot male blonde guy with his long hair tied up in a ponytail and was well-built everywhere and had thick legs.

Terry was just wearing his usual red baseball cap with 'FATAL FURY' emblazoned on it, along with his red denim jacket with front pockets and a logo sewn onto the left sleeve, a white tank top, blue jeans and finally white and red sneakers.

Duck King was just a dark-skinned 5'11'' guy with a blue and yellow mohawk and as expected, he was pretty fit and lean. He wore a loose yellow t-shirt, a blue waistjacket, grey shorts with yellow lines on both legs and blue and yellow trainers.

**"Terry and Duck King, two friendly street fighters!"**

_*The Street Fighters' confessional*_

_Terry and Duck were just keeping each other relatively relaxed, becuase they weren't short on making things introduced._

_"Yo, we're up here in this Ridonc Race and it's actually insane how they got everyone here and man, how they are going to manage everyone?" Duck asked the all important questions._

_"I don't know, Duck, I don't know. What I do know is that, we both pretty much got dared to do this race and I can't say no to free-ish flights!" Terry Bogard was just happy to leave it at that._

_"Yeah, but there's some guys that can't believe that we can make it that far and we're about to prove them wrong for all the right reasons!"_

_"Well, I got nothing to say and we're about to come on!" Terry was just motivated to race his hardest. "Let's race each other to the edges!"_

_"Agreed!"_

_*Confessional cut*_

These two couldn't be more mismatched if they tried, as they were here to do some things.

Robert was an obese blonde guy wearing a flowery jacket, a white polo t-shirt and some khaki pants, as though he was going on a date and

Julia was an skinny brown-haired adult girl wearing some typical Native American clothes, albeit with jean shorts, a blue top that ended above the stomach and brown boots.

**"Bob and Julia, a big pro fighter and an activist fighter, both of whom aren't fighting in this race!"**

_*The Dedicated Duo's confessional*_

_Bob and Julia were really working their best on the best way to get their message across, as they were both here to do it._

_"Every single day, the Amazon is being torn down for many uses, none of which that replaces the rainforest's really important usage of being the lungs of the world." Julia's passion for the enviroment was definitely coming through in her words._

_"Sometimes, it's for farming and other times, I don't even know, man. I'm definitely supporting your cause for sure, though." Bob was stilll relatively unsure of what he was really doing._

_"Honestly, getting people to watch them isn't really that hard, but the real hard question is that the donations isn't big enough to really achieve the job." Julia was actually pretty worried._

_"So, we're going on here, hopefully, to get the ball rolling, because I know how to get balls rolling." Bob was just making a jokey remark. "Becuase I was actually a ball."_

_"Not going to lie, that makes sense." Julia was just more confused than ever._

_*Confessional cut*_

These two needed no introduction, as they were both plumbers that are also experienced in a lot of ways and had their typical overalls that were red for the doughier brother and green for the taller brother.

**"Mario and Luigi, brothers that I swear I saw somewhere before..."**

_*The Wholesome Brothers' confessional*_

_Mario and Luigi were just hugging each other, as they were back as brothers in a competition which made their strengths stronger._

_"Luigi, we made it through! I'm so happy for you, because you've got a lot things that you can do!" Mario was just trying to motivate a spooked Luigi._

_"But he had the stare that was just going to kill me. That's what I said, Mario!" Luigi said, despite no-one responding to him._

_"Come on, that guy is a pretty bad person and can't scare you anyways. You've got this, bro!" Mario was still helping his brother out._

_"You're right, bro! I'm going to help you fight everyone else in the race with our racing skills!" Luigi wasn't spooked anymore and ready to help. "But we're going fair on everybody."_

_"You didn't even need to mention it." Mario was just fist-bumping his brother with enthusiasm. "Let's get them!"_

_*Confessional cut*_

Shawn and Jasmine were both not looking that much different from their original apparences, albeit Shawn had his orange jacket over an off-white t-shirt.

**"Shawn and Jasmine, young survivalists that previously appeared on Total Drama!"**

_*The Survivalists' confessional*_

_Shawn and Jasmine were both genuinely ready to take everyone on with their attitude and their skills._

_"Going on this race is going to prove a point about my survival skills." Shawn stated, a little nervous, but otherwise steely. "That they're going to be useful or something like that."_

_"Okay, Shawn, I don't think you need to prove that point any more and I swear you're looking a little bit nervous." Jasmine was just a little bit worried about her partner._

_"But some people say that I'm a little paranoid and I think my skills aren't going to help me in times like that." Shawn was still a little less nervous._

_"Don't worry! I think that you're alright as you are and that you can easily get less paranoid! Besides, the skills are actually going to help you in a lot of ways!" Jasmine was just completely sure that Shawn would be okay._

_"Well, thanks. This is going to be our introduction, right?" Shawn was just completely sure that he was just going to get better._

_*Confessional cut*_

Once again, these two were a team that was a force to be reckoned with, if they were able to work together easily and these two practically rolling in with some glares.

One of them was Jo, a jockette with a dark grey tracksuit covering her most of her own body, except her head where her somewhat messy yellow hair resided.

The other was Lightning, well-built, confident and gaining mostly shaven white hair through an nuclear accident.

**"The second team in a row from Total, Jo and Lightning, jocks who don't really like each other!"**

_*The Jocks' confessional*_

_Jo and Lightning were just giving each other some bad looks, as they were pretty much forced to team up for a chance to get a two million dollars._

_"Congrats, Brightening, you screwed up so hard that you ended up with someone who could actually help you." Jo was just giving the best looks, as she was just ready to give him the toughest treatment._

_"So what if you're a girl! That doesn't mean anything, because Lightning's got the sha-ding to sha-win!" Lightning didn't exactly get the memo._

_"...Alright, this is going to be harder than I thought, but I'll live with myself." Jo was just talking to herself. "We're going to get through this as an team, I guess."_

_"Yeah and Lightning is going to make this team really worthy!" Lightning were just genuinely ready to bring it on with his own strength, huddling up Jo by force._

_"Wow, cool." Jo's dissapointment couldn't be well-hidden, but the white-haired football player didn't really tell at all._

_*Confessional cut*_

Candace was an all-American 15-year girl, as she was 5 feet and 8 inches, had long red-hair that went down to her shoulders that was parted at the top and light skin. She wore an red tank top with a darker collar, a white skirt with a red belt, red socks and white Mary Jane shoes.

Stacy was actually Japanese or Asian-American in some circles, as she was a 16-year old girl that was 5 feet and 9 inches with long straight black hair and very tan skin. She was wearing a bow on her hair, a teal wrap shirt, a blue skirt, light blue knee-high socks, Mary Jane shoes and a purple five band bracelet on her left arm.

**"Candace and Stacy, two best friends that are working their best!"**

_*The Girly Best Friends' confessional*_

_Candace and Stacy practically almost squealed, as there was sure to be something coming from taking part in this competition of craziness and racing._

_"Oh my god, I can't believe that Jeremy's going to see me on TV! I thought that there was meant to be 18 teams, but no way everyone's gonna get screentime!" Candace was still in a really good mood. "I think you're about to see something good!"_

_"Pretty good, if I do say so." Stacy added up. "Though, the competition looks pretty tough and mean, so we're going to have to compete extra hard to get a lot of pictures in this race."_

_"Yep! Seriously, it's like no one is going to believe us or something." Candace told Stacy, which was just going to be a fact._

_"So, we've gotta do the thing of trying to stay in the race." Stacy was just trying to finish it, since they were here. _

_*Confessional cut*_

Leni was just looking at her phone, as she was just taking some pictures of Toronto. She was probably around 5 feet and 8 inches, had light skin and long platinum blonde hair that went down to her back and she was wearing a frilly turquoise dress, some red-framed sunglasses that rest on her head, earrings and turquoise sandals.

Lori wasn't looking at her phone, but actually at the road, taking look at the Canadian capital's landmarks. She had shoulder-length blonde hair that was wide, blue eyeshadow and was roughly 5 feet and 10 inches tall and she was wearing a light blue shirt, dark tan cargo shorts, sky blue shoes and two earrings.

**"Leni and Lori Loud, the sisters that are ready to be responsible!"**

_*The Sisters' confessional*_

_Leni and Lori were both ready to work out their differences, as they were just having a fun time together._

_"Hold on a second, it's not like that. I just want you to take this competition serious, because there's a lot of crazy people in here." Lori had a bit of a warning, looking at the list._

_"But there's also a lot of cool people that I would definitely hang out with and plus there's Canada and some other places!" Leni was just genuinely excited and ignoring the list._

_"There's going to be a lot of other places, so there's going to be time to do all of that and I'm pretty sure that there's terrible people in here!" Lori was just a little bit worried about this race._

_"That's, like, not a lot of places to take some pictures with my little sister! Wait, how much is there again?" Leni asked Lori, who was just giving a confused look._

_*Confessional cut*_

K. Rool was an big crocodile that was wearing armour on his chest, which wasn't really notable for him along with his cape, but what was notable was that he was wearing a unbuttoned shirt that barely fit him.

Dedede wore his usual duds, confused at why his partner was just pointing at himself.

**"K. Rool and Dedede, kings with really weird names!"**

_*The Cocky Kings' confessional*_

_Both of the kings had some very mean grins, as they were both sure that they both had the ability to work themselves to the next level._

_"Alright, so everyone's holding the forts and everyone else in the race is just scared of us, because I know that us being here is going to be killer!" K. Rool shouted, ready to just push Dedede out of the way._

_"Hey, hey, don't push the guy that found that this race was going on!" Dedede was just firing a good quip back at the crocodile. "I'll literally push you out of the race."_

_"Wait, no! You can't push me, because I am a better pusher than you! I'll prove it to you with no issues!" K. Rool shouted, not even caring about the cameras._

_"We're on TV and I can guarantee that there's a lot of props out there, so you can't prove it without going home!" Dedede proclaimed, making K. Rool more sad than angry, as the king was just ready to motivate him._

_*Confessional cut*_

Austin and Ally were both working their hardest to get to wherever they were going.

Austin was a somewhat tall 18-year old with somewhat scruffy blonde hair that complimented his good-natured looks. He was wearing a denim jacket, a white t-shirt with black stripes, grey khaki pants and blue sneakers.

Ally had shoulder-length wavy brown hair and she looked quite a bit prettier than your average girl, but her clothes were actually pretty average. She was just wearing a red long-sleeved shirt with an denim waistcoat, a simple black skirt with leggings and black leather heeled shoes.

**"Austin and Ally, an overnight sensation that's still going to this day!" **Don announced, as the two were actually trying to sign autographs and then waving the fans.

_*The Singer-Songwriters' confessional*_

_Austin was just appealing to the crowd, while Ally couldn't really do the same, but she had the same genuine and radiating smile and Austin then just sat down._

_"What's up, fans? It's ya boy, coming into the race to have a lot of fun with my singer-songwriting partner!" Austin was just estatic at even being in the race. "Ally, you okay?"_

_"Yep, I'm very okay. We've been discussing this for a while, because there was a celebrity season coming up and then this happened." Ally was just simply explaining some good things, also happy._

_"Woo, Dev and Trish is going to handle it!" Austin, hugging his partner, was excited for the competition. "My mom and dad are cool with me doing this thing and we're going on a world tour without singing!"_

_"Not going to lie, this might be more stressful, but at least it's on our own decision." Ally was smushed up against Austin._

_*Confessional cut*_

* * *

The team count spirals up, as the long running introductions were going on, as the teams were piling up to provide their own intros and these groups are here to do some more.

PJ, was actually nearly an adult, hence why he was about double the height of his younger brother and he had light-ish skin and blonde hair that parted in the middle. He was wearing a cobalt blue t-shirt, deep blue jeans and grey sneakers.

Gabe was a young teenage boy, whose height was nearly half of his brother's height and he had somewhat pale skin and black hair that was spiky, but not by a notable amount. He was wearing a red shirt with seperated sleeves, black jeans and white-soled grey and black trainers.

**"PJ and Gabe, two very awkward brothers!"**

_*The Awkward Brothers' confessional*_

_PJ and Gabe were both making their crazy poses, as they were both working their hardest to work together to make something good._

_"I'm PJ and he's Gabe and together we're the brothers that are cool enough to be...pretty cool." PJ was just ready to get it started, as Gabe was just looking at him with disbelief. "We went on this race because my dad wanted to, but he had responsibilities."_

_"Not going to lie, I wasn't expecting that lie. Anyways, we're going to get to travel around the world for free, which is cool and I heard that there's a video game challenge somewhere, which is-" Gabe was just beaming at the potential of this race._

_"-Kinda cool, but we've got bigger fish to deal with, as I've got a lot of fish and these guys aren't going to fight us!" PJ was scared of all of the more competitive and rushless teams._

_"I think you mean those guys __**are **__going to fight us! I've got things that they'll fight for!" Gabe fired up with an very determined look on his face._

_"Okay, then we might lose hard, or just lose." PJ said with an awkward smile._

_*Confessional cut*_

Though, the both of them weren't too far from their actual species, Spongebob and Patrick definitely had some human touches to them since they did live in an underwater society.

Spongebob was just a square sea sponge that was slightly shorter than his best friend and he wore his vacation outfit like nothing else could fit...which wasn't wrong.

Patrick was just a starfish with pants on his bottom appendages and weirdly enough, was slightly taller than most kids, but he was still an adult.

**"Spongebob and Patrick, an actual sea sponge and an actual starfish!"**

_*The Undersea Buddies' confessional*_

_Spongebob and Patrick were in the confessional, ready to keep their shouts loud and themselves proud._

_"Are you ready for this race?! Because I'm ready for this race." Spongebob was just ready to prepare his friend._

_"I don't know if I'm ready, there's a lot of mean people here!" Patrick was a little bit more scared. "And they're extra mean."_

_"Don't worry, we've got the chance to make those extra mean people cry because they're just trying to make people mad."_

_"Oh, I get it. How do we beat them up...because I didn't really think about it?" Patrick was just trying to figure out something. "Wait, do I just beat them in the race!"_

_"Yes."_

_A short moment passed before Patrick said something again._

_"Are they going to beat me up?"_

_*Confessional cut*_

These two were back with an fashion vengance, as they had their game faces with the meanest of grins for their return, as they were both wearing a baby blue top and a dark blue skirt for Jen and cobalt blue pants for Tom.

**"Thomas and Jennifer, two above-average fashion bloggers back from the first season!"**

These two were expecting pictures to be taken, but they didn't really hear any cameras, yet they were strutting like fashionistas.

_*The Fashion Bloggers' confessional*_

_Thomas and Jennifer were just ready to bring it on, as they were back in the game with some serious effort._

_"Woo, we're back with some new contestants joining the race...that's the third time that it happened, but it's not as big as this one! Wait, how are they going to edit?" Tom asked, really concerned for the editors._

_"Urgh, they're going through some major struggles editing this!" Jennifer sympathised, clearly seeing some similarities with their situation. "If we can help them with the million dollars, we would."_

_"Wait, I thought that there was one and a half million dollars on the line. Huh, I guess having 220 people on a reality show does a lot to the budget." Tom noted the obvious._

_"By the way, the blog is actually getting pretty big and you know, I think coming on here again is really going to jumpstart it for the second time." Jen was just genuinely ready to take the world on for a second time._

_"Yep and this time, getting 14th would be crazy, so we're aiming high." Tom exclaimed, as the scruffy-haired fashion blogger was just chilling._

_*Confessional cut*_

Chris looked like an action hero, for lack of a better word, as his face scars, toned body, arms and leg and spiky dark brown hair.

Chris was just wearing a grey-green t-shirt with no sleeves, khaki-coloured pants with a camo pattern and brown leather boots.

Claire didn't really look like an action hero, as she was pretty skinner, had her auburn hair tied-up in a ponytail and parted in the middle

Claire was just wearing a necklace, a red leather jacket over a sleeve-less black shirt, a leather skirt, long brown boots and a reason to keep on racing.

**"Chris and Claire, a brother and sister duo who isn't afraid to fight any one!"**

_*The Surviving Siblings' confessional*_

_Chris and Claire looked confident in their own abilities, as they were pretty sure that there was a whole lot of problems that were about to happen all at once._

_"I can't believe that you got me onto here. Seriously, it's not like there isn't already a military team in the competition and other teams that are like us and who's going to keep track of us?" Chris was just trying to ask some questions._

_"The better question is who's going to keep track of the teams? How is anyone going to be able to see who was in the lead or something like that?" Claire was just asking a question that a good chunk of the confessionals have._

_"Alright, I've got enough questions that haven't got answers and I don't even need to go in on the roster, so let's just say that this is going to be one fun vacation." Chris remarked, ready to have one with his sister._

_"Yep and it's going to be a rough one, if Ryu being here is any indication." Claire said, surprising her brother slightly._

_*Confessional cut*_

Frank was definitely one heck of a journalist, as Chuck looked just as tired of hearing his achievement and they were both two middle-aged guys.

Frank was just a average, big guy with an 5 o'clock shadow, rough black hair that had an bit of an shape-up and he had some pretty big arms. He was just wearing an open collared white buttoned shirt, a black leather jacket, a camera for obvious reasons, brown trousers and black leather shoes.

Chuck was definitely somewhat similar to Frank, albeit with him being somewhat more musuclar and having rougher blonde hair. He was just wearing a yellow and black motorcycle jacket, blue trousers and brown motorcycling boots.

**"Frank and Chuck, two guys who have apparently have hunted zombies before!"**

_*The Zombie Hunters' confessional*_

_Frank and Chuck were just making sure that they were making their best imn-prression, which wasn't going to be that hard for the former._

_"Yeah, I'm a part-time journalist, part-time boots on the ground, part-time reality show celebrity, because I'm apparently a reality show celebrity!" Frank said with a hint of disbelief._

_"Eh, wouldn't you like to know. I still can't believe that there's someone out there that believes that zombies are real without any footage." Chuck stated._

_"Yeah and he's in this race! All we need is the footage and the re-assurance that nothing bad and I hope he won't be scared of zombies." Frank's confidence was just sure that Shawn would be less scared of zombie._

_"When there's proof of something existing, it usually just validates that feeling. You're an award-winning journalist that somehow forgot this." Chuck was not too convinced of the end results._

_"Yeah and you don't have to be a crazy person about it, so stop." Frank said, finishing off the confessional angrily._

_*Confessional cut*_

Ryu was just a adult karate guy with slightly spiky black hair and a red headband that was just paired with his karate gi, red fighting gloves and extra blue running shoes for obvious reasons.

Ken was also an adult karate guy, but his clothes weren't an good indication, as his blonde tied-up hair was also joined by a white loose t-shirt and grey tracksuit trousers and white running shoes.

**"Ryu and Ken, another two karate masters that are pretty good friends!"**

_*The Sparring Warriors' confessional*_

_Ryu and Ken were both ready to take everyone down with their karate experience and skills that could break walls._

_"Hey, Ryu! I was just wondering how we would just go about racing some old friends, some rivals and way too many people around the world, because I've got a plan!" Ken's blonde hair was just somewhat stated._

_"That's pretty good, because my plan would just be use the art to get past challenges, which isn't much of a plan." Ryu was just sweating just under his headband._

_"The art of fighting isn't going to work on challenge that use your brain." Ken was just ready to dare Ryu to that thing._

_"Hehehe, come on, it was worth a try." Ryu had a smile on his face, as the two were ready. "If you want a race, I'll use my skills."_

_*Confessional cut*_

These two have managed to arrive with their stuff intact, as they were just looking for the way to somewhere.

Radicles was an teenage buff, tall green alien man with mint green skin and a dark green afro and he was wearing a blue top that covered half of his body, pink trousers and black knee-length boots.

Enid was also a teenager, though she was lean and not as tall as Rad, but still relatively tall for her age. She wore an blue top over a white t-shirt with black stripes, black tight pants and brown calve-length boots.

**"Radicles and Enid, two heroes that work in an shop on a plaza!"**

Radicles was just showing off his muscles, as Enid was just looking unsurprised at no-one reacting to him.

_*The Bodega Heroes' confessional*_

_Radicles and Enid were just showing off their personality, as Rad was actually flexing his own muscles and Enid was just looking at the camera like she couldn't believe it._

_"Hey-" Enid said, before Rad cut her off with his words and she looked shocked._

_"Yo, what's up, guys! It's ya boy Rad here, trying to make sure that Enid to can follow my example of winning my way to into this race, because I've got a plan to do it!" Radicles proclaimed, ready to point to his friend._

_"Hold on a second, I think I was about to say something, but now I forgot." Enid was just genuinely unsure of why he did it, even if it was obvious._

_"Well, I remembered, so let me help ya, dude!" Rad was just clicking his own fingers towards the purple-haired ninja, as Enid was just not really looking at him as a sign. "I didn't remember."_

_"Don't worry about it, Rad. I've got your back." Enid was just ready to get things backed up. "It's just that I'm really lucky to get into a race on another place and that we're going to really represent the heroes...or trying to, anyways."_

_"I've also got your back!" Rad shouted, ending the arrival confession._

_*Confessional cut*_

Phoenix was just an young lawyer, as his face was just looking fresh, his black hair had three very spiked bangs on the front, but was well-combed otherwise and he looked pretty fair-skinned. He was just wearing his pressed shirt, blue suit pants with a belt and finally, brown leather brogues.

Larry's light brown spiky hair, fair skin and goatee was just complimenting his clothes, them being an orange jacket, a white t-shirt with coloured squares emblazoned on it, blue trousers and black trainers.

**"Phoenix and Larry, childhood friends that are doing the jobs!" **

_*The Childhood Friends' confessional*_

_Phoenix and Larry were both working their best to ensure that their personalities were shining in a very professional way._

_"Well, today, me and my partner in an Canadian reality show are going to achieve something that not a lot of people have done before." Phoenix Wright was just scratching his own hair. "Win it for charity."_

_"Come on, Phoenix, you know that there's a lot of crazy people in this thing! Heck, there's been a few reveals that was just blowing up the internet because of that." Larry's worriedness was getting through._

_"So? Doesn't mean that we don't have a chance, especially in a race like this one."_

_"Yeah, who would've thought that two surfers would eventually win the entire competition? Only a time-traveler and maybe Maya."_

_*Confessional cut*_

* * *

Once again, there's seven more teams to close out the introductions and this team was for sure the ones that would be able to make the law work within their favour...mostly to reveal the truth.

Miles Edgeworth was a 5'8'' light-skinned man with grey-ish hair that had very noticeable bangs and he was wearing a red lawyer's suit with a cravat and a grey waistcoat under it, along with some formal leather sjoes.

Franziska's outfit was a little bit more complex than her white short hair that went down to her chin and parted to the left.

She was wearing a slightly elborate waistcoat with diamond buttons over a puffed sleeves shirt with cufflinks and cravat that was tied into a bow-tie, a short black dress, brown leggings and ankle-length high-heeled boots.

**"Miles Edgeworth and Franziska Von Karma, two prosecutors who should've really checked the list!"**

The two of them were just walking around like they were both about to make their case, which was actually about to happen.

_*The Prosecutors' confessional*_

_Miles and Franziska were both good at what they were doing and they were doing some introductions, which was working out well for them._

_"If the host hasn't done an good enough job, let me introduce ourselves. My name is Franziska Von Karma, prosecutor." The white-haired lawyer stated._

_"My name is Miles Edgeworth, prosecutor and someone who looks for justice within every case." Miles' incredibly serious look was definitely working for him._

_"Right, so, as you heard Phoenix and his friend are in this competition, which might be an mere coincidence to us, because we're not doing this for them." Franziska stated._

_"You didn't need to say, because that would only make your argument weaker. Also, you should give credit to the host for making this impossible season possible." Edgeworth was just giving a lot of credit to everyone._

_"But he hasn't even done that much."_

_"...Never assume that a host doesn't do a lot."_

_*Confessional cut*_

Batsu's spiky hair and Hinata's headband under her unusal hair that was just below all of her hair would easily make them stand out of a crowd.

Batsu's light skin and blue jacket and trousers that was partially ripped would really make him stand out in any crowd even more then he did and he also wore red finger-less gloves with metal half-spheres on the back, red hi-top trainers and a black t-shirt.

Hinata was just wearing a blue casual shirt, a simple grey skirt, white socks and white and red trainers, along with the headband on the forehead and her gold-coloured fighting gloves.

**"Batsu and Hinata, Japanese high school students!"**

_*The High School Fighters' confessional*_

_Batsu and Hinata were all fired up to do their thing, as the duo were just coming from an Japanese high school where fighting a lot was the name of the game._

_"We're coming here all of the way from Japan, so I hope that this show is going to be worth it! Sakura recommended this to us and I'm not sure why." Hinata was just not looking at Batsu, who was excited._

_"Oh, she knows why. We're a team that can really compete and have a fun time and this time, we're really going to make use of it." Batsu was really ready for a battle._

_"It's really sad that Kyosuke-san couldn't come, but he was busy hanging out with his family, so I imagine he wouldn't have come anyways." Hinata wasn't too dismayed._

_"This one's for you, Kyosuke!" Batsu yelled for his friend, as Hinata was just keeping up right alongside him._

_*Confessional cut*_

Morrigan was definitely a beautiful succubus, but this time, she was joined by an apphrensive Felicia, ready to give something back to her own friends.

Morrigan, unsuprisingly, was a beautiful woman with long, straight sea-green hair and was well poportioned in everty area that added to her own beauty.

Felicia's hair was very blue, as her long, wavy hair was completely blue and her tail had a blue fur tip and that was all the audience could really see.

**"Morrigan and Felicia, two girls with unusual features!"**

_*The Monster Girls' confessional*_

_Morrigan was just clearly holding things back, as she was just wearing some skinny jeans and a casual black t-shirt and Felicia was actually wearing something similar, albeit with a laid back jumper over her top half and slightly loose trousers covering the bottom part._

_"Oh, hello, didn't see you there. I was just wondering how we could do this." Morrigan was attempting to be a non-chalant with Felicia not being convinced. "Speaking of things we could do..."_

_"I don't remember making a plan, just talking about a lot of fun times!" Felicia was just strangely defensive. "Anyways, we're here and this time, it's for charity!"_

_"Is it? I don't think I'm really here to do that kind of thing. I'm just here to have a fun time, take pictures and probably mess with some people." Morrigan was just laying out her plans with a sly smile. "You know, the usual."_

_"...I swear, I hope you're not doing what you're going to do. I'm just trying to set an good example for everyone." Felicia was just trying to figure out what was even happening._

_"You can go and do that, because I actually know what I'm doing." Morrigan told her with a confident look._

_*Confessional cut*_

Joe was just an very short guy with red hair that had spiky bangs on the front and he had tanned skin.  
He was actually just wearing a dark blue t-shirt, khaki shorts, blue sneakers and a baseball cap that actually allowed the bangs to show.

Sylvia was also pretty short, but her hair was well-maintained, as it was actually shoulder-length blonde hair and she did look pretty well-maintained like her hair.  
She was wearing a baby blue double-breasted jacket, black tights, black high heels and finally a baby blue shirt that had a low neckline.

Joe and Sylvia were just trying to look for some place to find some movies, as the latter was just checking the time.

**"Joe and Sylvia, heroes who are pretty damn short!"**

_*The Dating Heroes' confessional*_

_Joe and Sylvia were just both giving each other a good reason to give themselves a hug, as they weren't really hugging right now._

_"I'm Joe and this is Sylvia, my partner and damn, this is going to be a fun one for everyone and that's why we're going on this show." Joe was just pointing towards his formal clothing girlfriend._

_"You know, it's going to be times like this where everyone's clearly got the love going on for each other, because they're just up to having some fun times together!" Sylvia explained, being a little bit awkward._

_"And we're just saying some dumb things, because I don't even know what to do. What a start to a vacation." Joe was just really relaxed, as Sylvia was just relieved at not being the most embarassed._

_"I bet there's villains out there, trying to get money and mess people's lives up for their own enjoyment in this race. Seriously, have you checked the cast?"_

_"That's the number two reason why we're here." Joe couldn't really lie._

_*Confessional cut*_

These two were definitely pretty wild, as they were definitely wearing some clothes that showed that they were ready for any kind of action.

Dante's chin-length white hair, stubble and toned body complimented his red jacket, navy blue partially unbuttoned shirt, navy blue jeans and brown boots that went up to the rim of his jeans.

Trish had shoulder-length platinum blonde hair, as she did look pretty good and had a slim body. She was wearing black leather trousers with a belt, black high heel boots, a black jacket for reasons and her distinct crop top.

**"Dante and Trish, a hunting duo with quips for days!"**

_*The Demon Hunters' confessional*_

_Dante and Trish were just here to look really cool for no apparent reason, as they were just wearing their best, despite Trish adding an extra leather jacket to keep things family-friendly._

_"So I heard that business has been slowing down." Dante was just genuinely happy to take a long break. "That's good, because I'm up for a world trip."_

_"And then some random villain decides to mess things up, because we didn't have enough of those. Damned to be working, even on vacation." Trish was just commenting with a bit of spite._

_"That's easily the best type of vacation, where everyone's just working their hardest to win." Dante had a certain smirk on his face, while he said it. "It would be a shame if I decided to win it."_

_"Because you're not exactly good at spending two million." Trish remarked._

_"Fair point." Dante admitted._

_*Confessional cut*_

Alya was a girl with wavy red-brown hair with copper red tips, a birth mark on the right side of her forehead and had brown skin. She was wearing black rimmed glasses, a plaid shirt, a white tank top, blue jeans that ended above the ankle, white socks and finally, grey, black and white sneakers.

Nino had shaven dark brown hair that was hidden under a red baseball cap, amber eyes and light brown skin. He was just wearing orange and blue headphones with stripes, a blue t-shirt with a colorful eye design, blue-grey jeans, red and white high-collar sneakers and a few coloured wristbands

Alya and Nino were both getting familiar with Toronto.

**"Alya and Nino, two friends with skills and glasses!"**

_*The Supporting Friends' confessional*_

_Alya and Nino were making good on their promise to make each other use their best skills, as they were attempting to do it in the confessional._

_"Yo, it's your girl from the Ladyblog here, Alya and I'm here with my best friend, Nino, who's also here!" Alya was just pointing to Nino with some confidence. "Anyways, so we're here to compete in this race, because..."_

_"...there's a lot of dudes around, around two hundred dudes and we're not going to left out. Alya's sister says that this would be impossible and that we can't win it." Nino exclaimed._

_"I think one of those is true." Alya added._

_"Well, it's not like I came here to win. Just we're up against people that came here to win, so yeah!" Nino was just keeping it low-key._

_"Okay, glad to have that out of the way." Alya was just crossing her arms with a smile._

_*Confessional cut*_

Chloe was just a blonde tall 16-year old student, as she had her hair tied up in a bun of sorts and was using makeup. She was just wearing a yellow leather jacket, a white top with black stripes, tight white leather trousers, a luxurious belt, white flat shoes with a black stripes and a boa for good measure.

Sabrina might have been the same age, but she wasn't tall, had chin-length orange hair that was styled in a bobcut, glasses and had not much make up. She was just wearing, a shirt, a sleeveless jumper with a lilac, purple and teal plaid pattern, a turquoise skirt, black leggings and white sneakers with black shoes.

**"Chloe and Sabrina, two friends who have a weird relationship!"**

_*The Loose Friends' confessional*_

_Chloe and Sabrina were just done taking a photo of each other, though it didn't really have the backdrop that it previously had._

_"So, as you guys probably know, a lot of people wanted me to get on the show, because of some dumb reasons and they think we're going to suck."_

_"Chloe would never do that to herself! She's the best and she can do a lot of things and I can do other things." Sabrina said without a beat being missed, even with Chloe giving a strange look to her._

_"If you think we're going to lose this one in the first round, you're just a little bit too jealous to handle it. We've got something that you don't have, good taste!" Chloe was just ready to fight all of her detractors._

_"Haters are going to regret sending us onto the show!" Sabrina declared, as she was just ready to give Chloe a good high-five._

_*Confessional cut*_

These two were definitely lonely and both of them had their reasons and some of them was a little more obvious than others and they were as different as they were lonely.

Johnny was clearly a tall top-heavy and muscle-bound man and kept his blonde hair in a bouffant style, as he was just wearing a black t-shirt and blue jeans with black leather shoes.

The samurai, being nicknamed Jack, was just wearing his traditional white samurai robes, unchanged with age, but his thick, shaggy hair and thick beard suggest a mean that has lost all hope.

**"Johnny and Jack, probably a team that has barely met before!"**

_*The Lonely Warriors' confessional*_

_Johnny was just looking really motivated to do something, while Jack couldn't be more despondent._

_"Another day, another challenge that's gonna take a month! Luckily, I've got charisma and...what was it he said." Johnny was just discussing something._

_"I don't even know why I'm here and yet, I can easily that you need my help. I don't know how to help-" Jack was just pondering about life in general._

_"Come on, Jacky, this mans's about to go on a really famous reality show, oh, I mean, we're on it to win it!" Johnny smirked._

_"I don't think we can win this, but we can try!" Jack realised, ready to get himself started._

_"While you're trying to get that money, I'm going to be giving you that money!"_

_*Confessional cut*_

Takumi was just an average somewhat tall Japanese young adult with an typical brown hair with a lot of bangs  
He was just wearing a yellow polo t-shirt under a grey jacket with patterned sleevs, grey jeans and brown leather shoes that were made for driving.

Itsuki was also somewhat average, even in height, but he had black hair that had an overhang on the front and had light skin.  
He was just wearing a loose red-sleeved white t-shirt, blue jeans and navy blue trainers.

Either way, these two were ready to do their best.

**"Takumi and Itsuki, guys that really like driving!"**

_*The High-Speed Drivers' confessional*_

_Takumi and Itsuki were really motivated to make sure that this introduction was very good at showing what they were all about._

_"Hello, my name is Takumi Fujiwara and this is my friend, Itsuki Takeuchi, and we're here to join this special kind of race." Takumi introduced himself calmly, as the brown-haired boy was just pointing to himself._

_"We barely joined, but we made it regardless!" Itsuki exclaimed, really happy to leave it at this._

_*Confessional cut*_

Another returning team enters the spotlight, as this time, they were notorious for their un-sportsmanlike tactics in a lot of places.

**"Jacques and Josee, the infamous ice dancers!"**

_*The Ice Dancers' confessional*_

_Jacques wasn't nervous at all, judging by his own wide smile that Josee also shared._

_"So, I can't believe that we returned for this season and we're going to make sure that we're going to beat the rest with the best techniques." Joseé proclaimed, having an evil smile on her face. "Animals or not, they're not ready!"_

_"Not ready for two olympic __**gold-medallists **__to be racing among them and we need to honour the medal that we were given." Jacques confidently stated. "This time, we're playing with sportmanship."_

_"I don't even think we've got that and plus, have you seen the roster?" The ice dancing lady warned her partner._

_"We've got raw skill and the ability to dance around everyone else on our side." Jacques was just giving a very smug smile. "And a few new sportmans-like techniques."_

_"Yes, we've got a lot." Josee said with an smile that was just as smug._

_*Confessional cut*_

With the final team to be revealed in this part ready, Don was just ready to finish it off.

These two were definitely animals, as Mordecai was a tall blue jay with wings for arms wearing a white t-shirt with red edges and loose shorts and Rigby was a raccoon that was about half of the height of his friend and wearing the exact same clothes.

**"Mordecai and Rigby, bros in the best sense possible!"**

_*The Groundskeepers' confessional*_

_Mordecai and Rigby were extremely motivated to make their intro loud._

_"Dude, we made it...and it's not a prank!" Rigby exclaimed, as he was just ready to have a fun time. "Come on, Modrecai, we're up against 110 guys in a race around the world!"_

_"I don't know, dude. These guys are kinda looking crazy and not that kind of crazy." Mordecai was just fearful of the more morally unethical people. "Also, there's some reality show pros."_

_"Great, then we can learn from them, because those are real experts at winning and I came here to win!" Rigby stated with readiness._

_"Dude, there's no way that you're gonna win. We're gonna win this, as two guys with some soda!" Mordecai was just bumping his can of soda._

_*Confessional cut*_

Don had something to say, as there was a whole lot of extra teams waiting in the wings to be revealed, as he had a lot more to show.

**"With all of that said, the introductions are only half over, as we've got a lot of teams waiting for their intro for a while!" **Don shouted, ready to move onto the next part. **"Stick around for the third part of the four-part introductions to the 128 teams!"**

* * *

**To be continued in Part 3, where 27 more teams reveal themselves to be in the game!**

**-From Part 1:-**

**#1: Chet & Lorenzo AKA The Stepbrothers (Ridonculous Race)**

**#2: Samus & Captain Falcon AKA The Bounty Hunters (F-Zero/Metroid)**

**#3: Katie & Sadie AKA The Best Female Friends (Total Drama Island)**

**#4: Sonic & Knuckles AKA The Speeding Rivals (Sonic The Hedgehog)**

**#5: Cornelius & Karim Fillmore AKA The Father & Son (Fillmore)**

**#6: Heather & Alejandro AKA The Reality Show Villains (Total Drama World Tour)**

**#7: Tomo Takino & Kagura AKA The High School Loudmouths (Azumanga Daioh)**

**#8: Drake Bell & Josh Peck AKA The Ordinary Stepbrothers (Drake & Josh)**

**#9: Hugo Andre & Poison AKA The Wrestler & Promoter (Final Fight)**

**#10: Rocko & Filburt AKA The Cashiers (Rocko's Modern Life)**

**#11: Shingo Yabuki & Benimaru Nikado AKA The Fighting Guys (King of Fighters)**

**#12: Sho Hayate & Gai Tendo AKA The Obscure Warriors (Savage Reign & Buriki One)**

**#13: Ralf Jones & Clark Still AKA The Mercenaries (Ikari Warriors)**

**#14: Wario & Waluigi AKA The Competitive Brothers (Mario & Wario)**

**#15: Captain Hook & Mr. Smee AKA The Pirates (Peter Pan)**

**#16: Pete & Mortimer AKA The Reluctant Partners (Mickey Mouse)**

**#17: Coachman & Stromboli AKA The Old Men (Pinocchio)**

**#18: Rick Sanchez & Morty Smith AKA The Travellers (Rick & Morty)**

**#19: Hank & Bobby Hill AKA The Texan Father & Son (King of The Hill)**

**#20: Hayley & Jeff AKA The Liberal Couple (American Dad)**

**#21: Karamatsu & Jyushimatsu AKA The Idiot Brothers (Osomatsu-San)**

**#22: Fry & Bender AKA The Adult Best Friends (Futurama)**

**#23: Ryo & Yuri Sakazaki AKA The Karate Siblings (Art of Fighting)**

**#24: Spencer & Carly Shay AKA The Long-Distance Siblings (iCarly)**

**#25: Tori Vega & Jade West AKA The Stage Rivals (Victorious)**

**#26: Sam Puckett & Cat Valentine AKA The Babysitters (Sam & Cat)**

**#27: Chie Satonaka & Kanji Tatsumi AKA The Hot-Blooded Students (Persona 4)**

**-From this part of the introductions:-**

**#28: Terry Bogard & Duck King AKA The Street Fighters (Fatal Fury)**

**#29: Julia Chang & Bob AKA The Dedicated Duo (Tekken)**

**#30: Mario & Luigi AKA The Wholesome Brothers (Mario)**

**#31: Jasmine & Shawn AKA The Survivalists (Total Drama: Pahkitew Island)**

**#32: Jo & Lightning AKA The Jocks (Total Drama: ROTI)**

**#33: Candace & Stacy AKA The Girly Best Friends (Phineas & Ferb)**

**#34: Leni & Lori AKA The Sisters (The Loud House)**

**#35: Kings K. Rool & Dedede AKA The Cocky Kings (Kirby & Donkey Kong)**

**#36: Austin & Ally AKA The Singer-Songwriters (Austin & Ally)**

**#37: PJ & Gabe AKA The Awkward Brothers (Good Luck Charlie)**

**#38: Spongebob & Patrick AKA The Undersea Buddies (Spongebob Squarepants)**

**#39: Thomas & Jennifer AKA The Fashion Bloggers (Ridonculous Race)**

**#40: Chris & Claire Redfield AKA The Surviving Siblings (Resident Evil)**

**#41: Frank West & Chuck Greene AKA The Zombie Hunters (Dead Rising)**

**#42: Ryu & Ken Masters AKA The Sparring Warriors (Street Fighter)**

**#43: Radicles & Enid AKA The Bodega/Corner Shop Heroes (OK K.O.)**

**#44: Phoenix Wright & Larry Butz AKA The Childhood Friends (Ace Attorney)**

**#45: Miles Edgeworth & Franziska Von Karma AKA The Prosecutors (Ace Attorney)**

**#46: Batsu Ichimonji & Hinata Wakaba AKA The High School Fighters (Rival Schools)**

**#47: Morrigan Aensland & Felicia AKA The Monster Girls (Darkstalkers)**

**#48: Joe & Sylvia AKA The Dating Heroes (Viewtiful Joe)**

**#49: Dante & Trish AKA The Demon Hunters (Devil May Cry)**

**#50: Alya Cesaire & Nino Lahiffe AKA The Supporting Friends (Miraculous Ladybug)**

**#51: Chloe Burgeois & Sabrina Raincomprix AKA The Loose Friends (Miraculous Ladybug)**

**#52: Johnny Bravo & Samurai Jack AKA The Lonely Warriors (Johnny Bravo & Samurai Jack)**

**#53: Takumi Fujiwara & Itsuki Takeuchi AKA The Street Drivers (Initial D)**

**#54: Jacques & Josee AKA The Ice Dancers (Ridonculous Race)**

**#55: Rigby & Mordecai AKA The Groundskeepers (Regular Show)**

**-The remaining 73 or so teams are going to be revealed in the future three parts!-**


	3. Intros P3: The Third Set of Groups!

**New Super Ridonculous Race**  
**Episode 0: Everyone's Introduced!**  
**The Third Set of Groups!**

**Yep, there's much more duos and one more trio in this part and they're all here to compete once again in a challenge like this one, along with the previous 55 teams that are here to race around the world!**

**Also, I don't own any of the characters that are in this story, as they're all owned by their respective owners, including Disney, Nickelodeon, Time Warner, Nintendo, Sega, Capcom and many other companies and creators that have had their hands in creating these characters!**

**Yes, there's still quite a few spots left for certain teams to land in and the fact there's 128 teams helps quite a bit!**

**Yes, there's also 29 teams in this part, so get ready for the fourth part having 28 more teams and the final part having 8 more teams and this part will have even more unique duos!**

* * *

The introductions are back and they're here to stay, as there's a lot more teams that were just willing to embarrass and embellish themselves on TV.

**"Welcome to the third part of the 128 or so introductions, where a lot of teams make their intro by themselves and where the crazy list gets even crazier with these duos!"**

Tails and Zooey were both working their hardest to ensure that they were the best young couple in the game, despite one of them being really nervous and the other just unsure of how to approach.

Tails was just a two-tailed fox with fur that was coloured yellow-orange and he had straps for a special brown side bag, inventor's goggles and white leather shoes that had an brown leather sock holder.

Zooey was a just a girly fox with an hairstyle that was a combination with of a ponytail and a bobcut...as her headfur, as all of it was a bright yellow. She was just wearing a hairband, a simple red dress and red sandals.

**"Tails and Zoey, actual foxes that actually talk!"**

_*The Foxes' confessional*_

_These two were ready to make the best use of their own time, as they were here to make their introduction._

_"Oh, hello, this is Tails...here and this is my crush, Zoey!" Tails was a little bit panicky. "We're happy to be here?"_

_"Are you okay, you seem like you've got a lot of tension or something?" Zoey didn't actually get why Tails was so stressed. "I think we're girlfriend and boyfriend."_

_"Honestly, I need to chill out, because I know that we're going to have a whole lot of fun times! But being knocked out by some villain sucks and-"_

_"Yeah, it does suck, but you should never forget that you're a young genius and I know how to play RPG games." Zoey reassured the young fox._

_"That's one heck of an advantage and one heck of a way to de-stress me out!" Tails was just genuinely thankful._

_*Confessional cut*_

It was very notable that these two were made of some sort of steel, as Big Band and Peacock were obviously not fully flesh and blood.

Peacock was a young 8-year old girl with an strangely high amount of metal limbs and she did look like she was ripped straight from a cartoon with red somewhat messy shoulder-length hair. She was just wearing a burgundy dress, crimson shoes and a dark purple top hat.

Big Band was pretty big, black and also partially made of mechanical parts, as he had big eyes with red irises, a huge beige trenchcoat, black trousers, leather shoes, a beige fedora and a massive set of instruments under the trenchcoat.

**"Peacock and Big Band, the mechanical fighters."**

_*The Mechanic Flighters' confessional*_

_Peacock and Big Band were just ready to go on their journey regarding their team's introduction._

_"So, I heard that this competition was going on and that somehow, 112 teams would be able to fit into this TV shows. At first I thought that this was an joke and now, the joke writes itself into this competition, as there's certifiably excerable people on this show."_

_"Come on, you're no fun! We're up against some insane guys!" Peacock was just ridiculously excited for the competition. "That's good enough for me."_

_"Those teams could easily just end our competition early with an unpredictable move." Big Band warned the girl that he was practically babysitting._

_"Yeah, that would be hype. Gonna be watching some cartoons on the plane, while he's going to make the plans to win!" Peacock was just going back to making Big Band feel frustrated/_

_*Confessional cut*_

Dudley wasn't wearing much but an black t-shirt, but other than that, he was a pretty unique animal. He is a top-heavy anthropomorphic poodle with arms, legs and paws.

Kitty, who was a tan-coloured anthropomorphic cat, was a girl cat with black 60s-styled hair, black leather trousers, black leather jackets and some other clothes under the leather along with white high heel boots.

**"Kitty and Dudley, two very hireable agents!" **Don ironically announced, as Dudley was just going in circles for something that wasn't much.

_*The Animal Agents' confessional*_

_Dudley and Kitty were just both working on their best to achieve whatever they wanted to do._

_"Er, I'm here and I'm ready to bring it on!" Dudley started. "Justice, food or pictures, I've got my ways to do 'em, because I do!"_

_"Or just try to race, because I don't think you've kept the food or...not have it half-eaten." Kitty noticed the half-eaten sandwich that Dudley had._

_"Seriously, I'm going to buy some more new food when we can. This is literally mine and you can't tell me that I'm not going to bring 'em!" Dudley yelled, as the sandwich fell out._

_"That's a promise that's going to take a long while to do, but it's very possible." Kitty told him, just unsure of why he wanted to do it._

_*Confessional cut*_

Beat was just being his most chill, as his short ginger hair and notably big glasses that had green customised lenses made him stand out, along with his light skin, yellow t-shirt with orange edges, black trousers and yellow and orange shoes with green laces, carrying his skates in an extra bag.

Gum was just also a light-skinned skater girl wearing a sort of dull teal-green steel helmet with an orange cross on the white sides, as it covered her short blonde and slightly scruffy hair. She was also wearing a white casual shirt with green striped sleeves, alternating between a lighter shade and a dark shade and her dark green boots that were styled after trainers.

Either way, they weren't messing around.

**"Beat and Gum, skaters who are willing to get the money!"**

_*The Skaters' confessional*_

_Beat was just looking very confused, while Gum wasn't confused at all._

_"Seriously, we have to do this? Even though we're doing weird stuff, there are literally way too many talking animals and I'm not even joking!" Gum stated, not really feeling the mood of the race._

_"Come on, if there's anyone that could do it, it was you and I don't even know if I'd asked anyone else." Beat was just giving a smile._

_"You probably should've because this race is a little bit too much, but then again, we did defeat tanks somehow." Gum said with an confused look._

_"Dude, we can conquer stairs, beat some tanks and wreck some weird guys. Tons of other guys can't be that serious to deal with."_

_"...Beat, this is some race where we're up against the biggest guy on the other side of the planet._

_*Confessional cut*_

Dexter was just wearing black pants, a scitentist's coat with it being buttoned up and glasses that were big enough to easily cover his the center of his own face, as he had orange mostly hair, which really curled up in the front overhang.

Dee Dee, was quite an bit older, wore mostly an ballerina outfit, besides the tutu not really being that big and she just wore shoes that were comfortable and flexible.

**"Dexter and Dee Dee, a brother and a sister who don't get along very well!"**

_*The Weird Siblings' confessional*_

_Dexter and Dee Dee were not happy with each other and it was literally because they weren't doing their favourite thing._

_"Urgh, I can't believe I'm stuck with you, you imbecile." Dexter snapped immediately._

_"Hey, watch your mouth, because that's very mean!" Dee Dee just wanted to get along, despite not realising the things she had done._

_"Huh, it's weird how we're going on this TV show to have a vacation." Dexter noticed, as Dee Dee was just genuinely excited. "I don't think getting along is in my plans!"_

_"Yeah, but you're super mad all the time! Ooh, how do I make you happy?" Dee Dee said confidently._

_"Move out of my general vincinity or just step aside." Dexter finished, still as angry as ever._

_*Confessional cut*_

Jody was just an tall lady with somewhat wavy back-length brown hair that parted high than usual, exposing more of her forehead. She was wearing a tight-fitting mostly white jumpsuit, having metal shoulder pads and red padding on the breasts and crotch area and red high-heel shoes.

Robert was also pretty tall and had unique light brown hair that aside from being short, had two spikes on each side and he had average skin. He was wearing a yellow jumpsuit with blue lines on the sides along with blue finger-less gloves and blue boots with yellow stripes.

These two just jumped like it was no big deal.

**"Jody and Robert, jumpsuit-wearing drivers who deliver on the justice!"**

_*The Professional Drivers' confessional*_

_Jody and Stewart were both prepared to do their introduction, as they prepared something for this occasion._

_"Hello, guys back at whatever dangerous racecourse you're at, because I'll be honest, this is going to be both easier and harder." Jody was feeling at ease._

_"That doesn't even make that much sense...unless you mean-" Stewart's observant eye was catching some _

_"Easier on the body and harder on the mind, doctor, not exactly a combination that anyone would want."_

_"Yeah and it's not as if reality shows don't have a reputation. I think we can both handle this show quite easily, if we make the right moves." The doctor was just thinking of several ways to make things easier to deal with._

_"The real question is what are we going to do? Just keep on watching and we'll show you." Jody finished up the introduction._

_*Confessional cut*_

Surly really stood out only for his deep purple colour and more human-like traits with the eyebrows, as he was slightly taller than his partner.

Andie didn't exactly look too different from a female squirrel, even more so this time, only having redder eyelids, quite a few human traits and a fluffier tail.

**"Surly and Andie, a sign that some of these contestants are...really unexpected!" **Don easily remarked.

_*The Critters' confessional*_

_Surly and Andie were a little bit bigger, but not by much, as they were small enough to sit in the chair quite easily._

_"Wow, I don't even know how we got onto TV. No, seriously, we're not even really the right size for it." Andie was just plain old confused._

_"We've got a whole lot of strength that come from our smaller sizes, because we're going to climb into places where we can't be recorded!" Surly exclaimed, really willing to make things excited. "And climb on a lot of trees!"_

_"Honestly, that's kinda unfair, but we're literally just too small for it to really count_

_*Confessional cut*_

Pit and Dark Pit looked very similar, aside from the former having softer white wings and the latter having darker and rougher dark grey wings.

Pit was just a plucky relatively young angel that had short brown hair with a cowlick and a lot of tufts and an solid gold leaf stuck in his hair.  
He was wearing a white chiton with red and gold hems that had vine patterns that was tied together with a fibula, a black undershirt, black shorts, a loose scarf, brown sandals with fur trim and crossing straps and gold bands on both of his arms and legs and finally, two loose lumincent rings.

Dark Pit's clothes were mostly a darker version of Pit's clothes, as all of the white and red in those clothes, were replaced mostly black with some additional yellow trim, aside from the scarf being grey. As for the rings, the bands and the clothes that were already black, they haven't changed and the leaf was a lot sharper was worn on the right side of the head.

**"Pit and Dark Pit, the angels that have literally come to race!"**

_*The Angel Rivals' confessional*_

_Dark Pit had an certain smirk to his face, as Pit was just genuinely excited for the chance to be on this show._

_"Wow, I'm on the Ridonculous Race! I've watched a few episodes and it seemed pretty fun and Lady Palutena wanted us to be in here to do some observing." Pit was just explaining the whole situation._

_"...Now I know they call you the easy roast. Seriously, what the heck are we going to observe?" Dark Pit wasn't too happy with the explaination._

_"Human nature, because it's kinda crazy."_

_"Yeah, no ship, anyways I just want you to follow me because I know how to make strategy, read and use my head properly!"_

_*Confessional cut*_

* * *

Once again, things were ramping up for these eight teams, as the reveal of more weird newcomers are bound for this paragraph!

Spring Man's coiled up blue hair and blue stretchy arms were just the most apparent parts of his body, as he looked like a pretty normal white man otherwise, having a bright blue jumper, a white t-shirt, bright blue tracksuit bottoms and white and red sneakers to provide some good speed.

Ribbon Girl was a relatively average girl with blonde ribbon-like hair, light skin and red stretchy arms, which aid her in fighting.  
What he was could be considered similar to a cheerleader's outfit, consisting of sports bra, a red undershirt, a light red skirt that had a white stripe running through the bottom, half-length leggings and red boots.

**"Spring Man and Ribbon Girl, boxers with fake names!" **

_*The Stretchy Fighters' confessional*_

_Spring Man and Ribbon Girl were both very excited in the general sense, though Spring Man was exhilarated to be joining the competition, while Ribbon Girl was more thankful._

_"I'm sorry that I didn't get to do all of those concerts, but sometimes having time to myself and my friends is fine. I just wanted to tell you guys that I've got a new album coming up." Ribbon Girl told everyone with a smile on her face that let anyone that existed know that she was telling the truth. "I really appericiate all of the support that I've been getting."_

_"Yeah, we're going to make the most of what we've got, which is really big for me, because when I'm not fighting, I'm racing and I kinda suck at it." Spring Man admitted with a honest smile._

_"Thanks for the honesty...it's just you're still a little not you! If we're going to do this for charity, you've gotta put 110% into it." Ribbon Girl encouraged._

_"Come on, I've got that down at the least. These guys aren't going to be easy to beat, though, so we've got a long way ahead! They're unpredictable, but so we are?!"_

_"I don't think it was ever going to easy, but wow, there's a lot of people here!" Ribbon Girl was just genuinely happy about the teams._

_*Confessional cut*_

Sly was a street-smart raccoon, who just so happened to be a master thief. Aside from being anthropomorphised, he wasn't wearing a lot aside from a blue jumper, a blue beret and a carrying pouch on his left leg and he carried a cane with a gold hook, which could really do a lot.

Carmelita was a whip-smart orange anthropomorphic fox with shoulder-length blue wavy hair and a reason to bring the justice. She was just wearing a blue sports bra, a yellow leather jacket, a sort-of-muzzle, blue leather pants with a belt and light brown military boots.

Sly was a lot happier about the accidental reunion than the police officer.

**"Sly and Carmelita, the team with an very one-sided relationship!"**

_*The Cop's & The Robber's confessional*_

_Sly and Carmelita had opposite reactions to the fact that they would be teamed up together, as they both had their reasons for these reactions._

_"Watch yourself, Ringtail. You're pretty close to getting yourself arrested in a lot of countries, let alone with the reputation that you're clearly boasting about." Carmelita obviously hated the situation that she was stuck in._

_"What are you talking about? I'm just a master thief that just got onto this race with you, Carmelita. Anyone would be lucky to be teamed up with you." Sly was obviously looked at with some watchful eyes and yet, didn't care that much._

_"You have the gall to say that after betraying my trust and making your partner deliberately leave."_

_"Look, you have my word of not stealing anything but other team's tickets-places in this race, okay? For the record, Murray left on his own terms for reasons.." Sly was just smiling with a grin that Carmelita couldn't like less._

_"...I don't believe you."_

_*Confessional cut*_

Phil was just a pretty short and thin guy with messy black hair, pretty white skin that was tinted yellow and one heck of an attitude. He was wearing loose silver tracksuit bottoms, a loose black t-shirt that had an arrow pointing to his crotch, a couple of wristbands and black and grey trainers.

Jack, in contrast, was a tall, heavyset guy with brown skin and somewhat messy black hair that was spiky at the hop. He was just wearing a red t-shirt that hugged his belly, some grey denim trousers and black sneakers.

**"Phil and Jack, the rudest guys somewhere in the Bronx!"**

_*The Rude Dudes' confessional*_

_Phil and Jack were just lying around, chilling in their own chairs._

_"Yeah, what's up? I got nothing more to say, bitch, because I'm here to get some good stuff and get some babes!" Phil was just wearing his hat backwards for no reason._

_"I think you have more stuff to say, man, but you forgot." Jack remembered. "Yeah, uh, this competition is a bitch to remember, because everyone is here and they're fighting hard."_

_"Yeah, bitch, if I don't win, I'm going to put some foot into some butts because that's how I roll." Phil proclaimed._

_"Wait, I don't think you can do that!" Jack worried._

_"They can all try me, man!"_

_*Confessional cut*_

Emma was just a typical blonde girl with a love for the Big Apple's art and fashion, as her face had some make up for it. She was wearing a crop top that had a plaid pattern on it, a denim jacket, an half-length white dress and white flip flops.

Xander was just a tall light-skinned guy with short-cut hair, wearing a plaid t-shirt with the collar done up, khaki trousers and hiking boots, ready to head on a journey.

**"Emma and Xander, young camp councillors!"**

_*The Camp Councillors' confessional*_

_Emma was just trying to make a post to all of her followers, but Xander was just seeing the obvious results._

_"Man, I can't believe that it's blocking me from sending the post." Emma complained obliviously._

_"I thought it would be kinda obvious, since it's going to be everywhere when this airs anyways? We're both camp councillors from a little known camp in New York state."_

_"And that camp is being run by someone with an pretty impressive work ethic, so we're going here to take a vacation." Emma grinned with positivity._

_"This seems a little bit too stressful to be a normal vacation, but we are travelling the world with very good and cheap flights, so it's all right." Xander asked, as Emma was just gulping about the potential flights. "I heard that this show chooses the best flights, so don't worry."_

_"I still dunno." Emma said._

_*Confessional cut*_

Sans was a short skeleton that was wearing a sky blue puffer jacket, a white t-shirt, shorts with two white stripes on the left side and socks that went under some blue slippers to cover his body.

Papyrus, being his brother, was a lot taller and was wearing more complex that covered less of his own skeleton.  
He was just wearing a whole nylon suit under some specially designed armour to compliment his tall body, being a chest plate with red markings on it, shoulder guards and a blue cod piece of sorts.  
He also wore a red scarf, red and yellow gloves and red and yellow boots, the yellow being accents for the clothes and the red being the main colour.

**"Sans and Papyrus, two skeleton guys, adding to the weird teams!"**

_*The Skeleton Brothers' confessional*_

_Sans and Papyrus were here and they were both here with contrasting moods._

_"Being here is pretty good." Sans said simply._

_"It is not just good, but great for a guy like me. I'm a pretty great skeleton and will share my super-spaghetti with all of my friends that I've made here!" Papyrus exclaimed very loudly, as his bones were very confident._

_"I'm sure Undyne's gonna like that." Sans made an very off-hand comment._

_"Don't worry, I'm going to help cook to the spaghetti. The Great Papyrus knows how to cook all kinds of spaghetti, especially the good kind!"_

_"Yeah, that's cool, bro." Sans was just not expecting Papyrus to cook that much spaghetti._

_*Confessional cut*_

Eddy, who was named Edward, was pretty short and he had only a few strands of hair and a flat head. He was wearing a long yellow polo t-shirt that had a red stripe through the middle and a purple interior along with blue jeans with a chain on the left and red trainers with thick soles.

Edd, also named Edward, was very lanky, as his clothes were fitting very loosely and his messy black hair was somewhat hidden under the loose black beanie, as he was wearing purple shorts, blue and white football shoes and long orange socks.

**"Through some means, Edd and Eddy are here!" **Don was just as confused as a lot of the people. **"As brothers with two jawbreakers!"**

_*The Low-Key Brothers' confessional*_

_Edd was a little bit sceptical of the his team's viability, as Eddy couldn't even care less._

_"We've already started this and I've got a jawbreaker, so you know it's going to be good enough to win!" Eddy exclaimed._

_"That's straight up ludicrous, as this race hasn't even started yet and everyone has a lot more to their-" Edd tried to explain._

_"Shut up, Double D, some random surfers won the race, so why can't we?"_

_"Nevermind the fact that we're not as tall or as physical as those two, you'd definitely team up with someone questionable." Edd doubted._

_"If they can get us to the final round, they're legit enough, so what's the problem?" Eddy's question was just making his brother sigh._

_*Confessional cut*_

Kaio was actually just hanging out with his friend, as Dendy was just also walking in, as they were both pretty short.

Kaio was just a normal tanned hero-in-training with very tall brown hair, tanned skin and a reason to fight. He was just wearing his usual duds of a denim waistcoat, a white t-shirt, navy blue shorts, pink legwarmers and red wristbands

Dendy was also a mostly normal young girl with webbed feet and a brown hair that was a bob cut. She was just wearing a light yellow jumpsuit with baby blue boots and a backpack that contained a huge amount of technology.

**"Kaio and Dendy, heroes that definitely can't drive!"**

_*The Kid Heroes' confessional*_

_Kaio was really excited and Dendy kept her composure for obvious reasons._

_"Hi, mom, I'm finally on TV, which is pretty cool, because I've got something to deal with all of the guys out there that want to hurt my friends!" Kaio exclaimed, as Dendy was very interested._

_"What is it, Kaio?" Dendy asked._

_"You know, just trying to help people to become better people, because a lot of people can change! Just like Mr. Gar said." Kaio was really inspired._

_"That is actually very possible, but some people will never change." Dendy said, definitely willing to help._

_"Yeah, I just gotta do what a hero's gotta do." Kaio was just genuinely happy to make it possible._

_*Confessional cut*_

Ramon was actually light-skinned Mexican with an eyepatch over his right eye, as he had somewhat scruffy blonde hair, blue eyes and a thin beard that was a little bit like an goatee.  
He was wearing a t-shirt that was mainly black and grey with white lines and green and blue accents along the chest, belly and sleeves and his trousers were mostly green with black accents and white lines and finally had running shoes that were mainly white with tiger print and green mixed in as the accents.  
On all of his clothes, there was definitely some tiger print, but it was more like an element of his clothes.

Tizoc was a dark-skinned Mexican with one heck of a wrestling style with a zipped-up jumper and tight spandex red wrestling pants that had an bird-like pattern, dark red boots, but most of all, he had a griffon mask on with red on the head and white on the neck.

**"Ramon and Tizoc, two wrestlers who definitely are from Mexico!"**

_*The Mexican Wrestlers' confessional*_

_Ramon was just standing tall, as Tizoc was doing the same thing and being a lot more promiment than the eyepatch-wearing wrestler._

_"Justice never stops for anyone, even in this show!" Tizoc exclaimed._

_"Yeah, so sometimes, things change and let me tell you, I needed no reason to do this, but we're repping Mexico with some tag-team justice!" Ramon's fire was definitely on the camera._

_"Cheaters and villains, be prepared to get the full brunt of our own tag-team skills!" Tizoc's passion for fighting was really there. "During my break, I realised what really matters is making everything count!"_

_"You tell them, what's up! Vanessa, this one is for you!" Ramon stated, finishing off the introduction to an old friend._

_*Confessional cut*_

Fox was definitely an human-like fox, having the porportions of a small adult and having a mostly coffee-coloured fur aside from certain lines on the tail, the muffle and the inner side of his ears.  
He was wearing a flight suit that consisted of an simple grey jacket with grey detailings, his team's logo, an green loose jumpsuit with a tied-up belt, hard boots that had a red cap on the toes and black and red fingerless gloves, red just covering the back of his hand and the inside.

Falco was obviously a human-like falcon with the blue fur of a pheasant on most of his own body, except for a red mark around his eyes.  
He was wearing a grey leather jacket with a lot of grey-blue feathers emblazoned on top of the jacket also as a motif as the feather patterns were mostly on the edge, a red scarf, a red flying suit, a pistol holder to carry...something and steel boots that were made to protect his feet, along with carrying an reflector.

**"Fox and Falco, fan favourites from another galaxy!"**

_*The Space Pilots' confessional*_

_Fox and Falco were still feeling ready to help at a moment's notice, as they were really here to make it through a lot of the race._

_"Hey it's Falco here and I'm fine." Falco started._

_"Come on, Falco, you can't just start an introduction like that. Also, yes, I'm also fine!" Fox was just ready to put some momentum._

_"Anyways, before all of that, we're here to put our skills into a better use, because I know that there's a charity that needs the money more than we do!"_

_"Yep and you know that I'm leading the charge, because if there's people that need it, the citizen of several ravaged regions do."_

_"Makes a lot of sense, because I'm ready for any competitors that cause trouble, because I can cause just as much trouble for them!" Falco proclaimed, as Fox was just shrugging._

_*Confessional cut*_

* * *

The introductions were far from over, obviously, but the fiery teams were not stopping for anything, traffic lights sometimes included.

This team was definitely fiery in an sense, as their minds clashed harder than a lot of people were expecting.

Jimmy had an brown hair that was put into hairstyle that wasn't too distinct from Elvis, except with the curl exaggerated to a point, where it emphasised his very promient forehead. He was wearing a red t-shirt with a nucleus on it, calf-length jeans and silver sneakers with white soles.

Cindy didn't exactly had a normal forehead, but it wasn't as tall as Jimmy and her blonde hair, being a single ponytail with a front curl made it look smaller.  
She was just wearing a simple green top that was striped in three different shades, brown trousers and simple grey sneakers with white soles.

**"Cindy and Jimmy, two very smart people!"**

_*The Rivalling Geniuses' confessional*_

_These two were genuinely prepared to bring it on, as they were trying their hardest to co-operate._

_"It seems that we have paired up in order to compete in a race where we're outmatched...but not to worry!" Jimmy was really confident with an strategy. "With this plan, we should be able to win."_

_"How?! We're up against a lot of people and it's just some plan to deal with not a lot of people!" Cindy asked, not impressed at all._

_"Do not worry, because I've got another plan in mind and it should work, because of my genius!" Jimmy proclaimed._

_"We don't really need a plan, just a way to get around everyone else, because how do you even prepare for this?"_

_"I do quite easily." Jimmy said, without really providing anything, as Cindy was just rolling her eyes._

_*Confessional cut*_

Kim Possible was an basic and average girl with red hair, a green top, white running shoes with grey sides and soles and skinny jeans that were calf-length.

Ron Stoppable wasn't average, but he was definitely a guy, that had blonde hair that was just there with an overhang and was practically the same height as his partner.  
He was wearing a red shirt with white stripes on the edge, navy blue seperated sleeves and tan coloured pants that went down to his white sneakers and Rufus, being hairless, was also there.

These two were here, just checking in Toronto.

**"Kim and Ron, two teenagers who are struggling to balance their lives!"**

_*The Teen Agents' confessional*_

_Kim and Ron were hard-at-work, trying to get some things done for the occassion in their civlian clothes._

_"Mom, I know that you told me that going on this show is a bad idea, but I'm doing it anyways, because I don't even know how else I'm going to get a rest."_

_"Geez, KP, and I thought that you'd have something for this, considering that we're up against some A-listers." Ron had a certain smile that was just being a little devious. "You know?"_

_"Ron, are you kidding me? While there are some people at my school who are terrible, some of these people that always appear in shows like this on a whole other level!"_

_"Come on, it's not like I'm teaming with Heather...I'm teaming with those cadet guys, because they're stupid cool."_

_*Confessional cut*_

Sami was just a somewhat tall lady with ginger hair that had an green headband over most of it and the rest being slightly seperate from the other hair.  
wearing a white t-shirt, green pants with a lot of pockets, a green militart jacket, military-grade leather boots and extra bags on the side to carry more things.

Max was obviously an tall, muscle-bound, top heavy guy with blue spiky hair that was just going towards the left.  
He was just wearing a simple white t-shirt, a sleeveless denim jacket, fingerless yellow gloves, blue military trousers and comfortable leather boots.

**"Sami and Max, hardened military strategists!"**

_*The Military Strategists' confessional*_

_Sami and Max were definitely trying to figure out who to mark the best path through this race._

_"Er, hello, we're Max and Sami, the team that's going to find a way to win this competition and you can make that a promise." Max stated, as the big muscular man was just ready to bring it on._

_"A promise that you probably can't keep." Sami was just crossing her arms with the confidence of her words._

_"Heh, it was going to be foreshadowing anyways, so we're going to be making the most butt-kicking strategy that could be made!" Max exclaimed. "Sami's going to figure the hard parts and I'll help!"_

_"Why does I sense that I'll be doing a lot of the work?" Sami was just getting her thinking cap on, used to Max just going in without much of a strategy._

_"Come on, it's fifty-fifty for sure." Max stated._

_*Confessional cut*_

These bears were definitely quite a bit shorter than your average, roughly about at least one and a half times the size of a cub, but they were real adults.

Panda was a panda and Grizz was a grizzly bear and together with their not so creative names, they were going to do some very creative things.

**"Panda and Grizz, actual bears that stand a top of each other!"**

_*The Bears' confessional*_

_Panda and Grizz were just really excited for the competition that was ahead of them._

_"Aw, man, being here is great! We've always wanted to get onto this show because it's pretty cool and now we're here, it's even cooler."_

_"Yeah, I'm really going to get some engagement when I'm done with this and plus all of the pictures that I could take and the friends that I could make!" Panda was just imaging the possibilities. "Can't really update my page now."_

_"Don't worry, bro. I dunno if we can win, but we're going to have a fun time!" Grizz proclaimed, not being very cautious._

_"At least there's that and the fact that this is pretty ridiculous for anything, let alone a TV show." Panda said, still being cautious._

_*Confessional cut*_

Kasumi was actually a blue-haired Japanese girl with an love of akido and wearing some casual clothes this time.  
She was still wearing the headband with a space to write anything, but he was wearing a loose white shirt, a medium-length leather black dress, some trainers and white socks.

Hinako was also Japanese, but he was also half-Russian, making her have back-length blonde hair that was split into between two massive pony tails at the back and a typical split at the front.  
She was just wearing a medium-length purple dress that covered a fully buttoned-up shirt with a bowtie, along with navy blue sumo boots, black socks and navy blue leg guards.

**"Hinako and Kasumi, two very Japanese girls!"**

_*The Japanese Girls' confessional*_

_Hinako didn't look that nervous about going on this show, as Kasumi looked more confident than ever about their situation._

_"Hello, my name is Kasumi Todoh." The blue-haired akido practicioner didn't want to pull any punches._

_"And my name is Hinako Shijou." The half-Russian sumo lady was a little bit nervous, but it didn't really show._

_"And we're here to do one thing for fans and normal people everywhere. Respresent ourselves on this American show and show that sometimes, you don't need change yourself!" Kasumi really got this going._

_"Never forget to be passionate!" Hinako almost blurted it out._

_"Don't worry, Hinako. We've all got our own problems to find! Like my dad." Kasumi said it, rather awkwardly touching Hinako's face. "I'm sorry!"_

_*Confessional cut*_

King and Mai were definitely young, being twenty-four and twenty-two years old respectively and their heights were five foot nine and five foot five respectively, adding to their high amount of differences.

King was a young blonde lady of class, juding by her simple chin-length blonde hair cut that was well-maintained, parted in the middle and a bang over the right side of the face.  
She was wearing a dress shirt under an dark pink waistcoat with a golden sash just above her trousers, which was the same colour as the waistcoat and black dress shoes and finally, black fingerless gloves.

Mai was young and very well-built and had very noticable curves, which was even coming through on her more casual clothes. Her shoulder-length brown hair was tied up in a sort of ponytail and had quite a bit of make up on her face.  
She was wearing sort-of casual jacket, some jeans that were very flattering and strangely enough wooden sandals.

**"King and Mai, two very fired-up women!"**

_*The Women Warriors' confessional*_

_Mai and King weren't really offended that they were here, but Mai was certainly angry about something important, even if she changed her clothes from her usual stuff._

_"To all of the haters, my clothes are made because I'm a kunoichi, which is something you would if you watched any of my fights at all!" Mai exclaimed really loudly, as King was just fazed. "King, tell them."_

_"...Wow, you really went off there." King was just still shaken by Mai's short rant._

_"That's right and if you don't think I won't do it, then I will!" Mai was just pointing to herself angrily. "I'll fight any pro who does that!"_

_"Mai, we're trying to introduce ourselves and I'm sorry if complaining about your clothes doesn't exactly put us in the best light." King wasn't in the best mood. "Besides, we're here to fight for all of the women out there."_

_"Uh, yeah!" Mai said, destroying the non-existent momentum of the duo._

_*Confessional cut*_

Judy was just a typical anthropormised female rabbit with silver-coloured fur and she was wearing a mostly buttoned-up shirt with the collar folded and the top two buttons unbuttoned, a jeans that fit really well.

Nick was just a typical anthropormised fox with orange fur on most of his body and brown fur on the most of his own body parts and was almost twice the height of Judy. He was wearing a loose silk lime green shirt with leaf patterns all over it, a loose blue tie with magenta stripes and khaki trousers.

Either way, they were here to do some an investigation on this odd race.

**"Judy and Nick, police officer animals!"**

_*The Police Officers' confessional*_

_Judy and Nick were both really surprised to be here and also really suspicious for obvious reasons._

_"Seriously, the claim that some TV show could get two hundred and twenty contestants onto it and not have it to hard to remember everything else is pretty tall order." Judy was just trying to figure what was even the point of this._

_"And we're trying to get as far as we can, before things get a little bit dicey." Nick's somewhat relaxed expression showed that he wasn't in for the money. "At least we'll be travelling to a lot of places."_

_"...I think we've got bigger problems, some of them being slightly criminal." Judy was just taking a look at the list._

_"I mean, there's some scientists with really suspicious grins and really suspicious profiles. If they haven't been arrested, that proves that looks don't always matter!"_

_"Yeah, what he said." Judy backed Nick up easily._

_*Confessional cut*_

Amitie was 15-year old light skinned girl from the land of Puyos, as she had a simple red beanie with Puyo eyes over the rim that covered her shoulder-length blonde hair that was spiky at the ends, aside from the front bangs.  
She also wore a pink t-shirt with puffy sleeves and a giant sky blue stripe in the middle, along with yellow and pink shorts that was designed with a heart on them, black socks and modern red boots.

Maguro was just a 15-year old Japanese guy with purple hair that was cut into a bowl cut that covered his eyes. He was just wearing a school shirt, school trousers, white socks and brown leather shoes.

Yep, they weren't regular alright, mostly because of their puzzle skills being...pretty good.

**"Amitie and Maguro, the pros at doing one kind of puzzle!"**

_*The Puzzle Players' confessional*_

_Amitie and Maguro were just both really excited to be in the race._

_"Alright, we did it and now we're on TV, which is pretty cool, because I've always wanted to be on TV!" Amitie exclaimed, as she was just jumping up from the seat. "It's just that being here is awesome!"_

_"Hey, Ringo, you know why I'm here? Because I just want you to see what I've got and what I've got is a whole lot of power to deal with!" Maguro exclaimed, as he was just spinning around his hammer._

_"No way, you're just really good at Puyo Puyo." Amitie crossed her arms with a smug look._

_"Trust me, there's a lot of unexpected ways that my skills are going to come up, you hear that, guys?" Maguro just ended it._

_*Confessional cut*_

Gintoki and Shinpachi couldn't look more different if they tried, as Gintoki had silver-blue messy hair that turned into a problem in hot climates and Shimpachi had black straight-ish hair and glasses that everyone noticed.

Gintoki was five feet and ten inches tall or 177 centimers tall, as he was wearing a yukata with a swirl pattern on the bottom and on the ends of the sleeves with one arm actually going inside the sleeve and the other arm being out and he had a belt and a sash on to keep it tight. Under the yukata, he had a red-lined black shirt, black pants that went down to just below his knee and black boots that ended at the same point.

Shinpachi was five feet and five and a half inches or 166 centimeters tall, as he was wearing a simple kekogi top, basically the top half of Japan's martial arts' training gear with blue lingings and a azure blue hakama, along with his legendary glasses.

**"Gintoki and Shinpachi, comedy genius warriors!"**

_*The Odd Job Guys' confessional*_

_Gintoki looked like that he wasn't even trying to attempt it, but Shinpachi looked as serious as ever._

_"Anyways, we're here to do this shit, so we're going to do it." Gintoki was just pointing towards the camera. "Glasses over here wanted something serious-"_

_"Is that my new nickname? Because everyone's been calling me that for the past week!" Shimpachi didn't shout that loudly._

_"Yeah...kinda." Gintoki was just being chill. "This time, we don't need to plan things out, because we've both got big swords, big brains and big moves! Glasses here is going to help and we're going to sandpaper these guys." Gintoki boasted, mostly refencing his old adventures._

_"What kind of introduction is this?!" Shinpachi shouted, not helping matters._

_*Confessional cut*_

Daphne was just old-school white-skinned redhead with her shoulder-length hair being tied up with a simple purple hairband and also having some make-up, notably some pink lipstick.  
She wears a simple purple dress with lilac at the ends of the dress and as the stripes on the bottom of her dress, a lime green scarf that covers the top of the low-neck dress, simple lilac stockings and light purple high-heeled shoes.

Velma didn't really look too dressed up, having freckles on her face, not much make up and having her shoulder-length auburn hair in a type of bob cut, with the bottom being curled fowards.  
Velma was just wearing an orange jumper, a rosewood-coloured skirt, half-length leggings and low-heeled red shoes and glasses to make sure that she could see properly.

**"Daphne and Velma, two investigators who are actually pretty young!"**

_*The Young Investigators' confessional*_

_Daphne and Velma were both working on something, as they've got two things I wanted to do._

_"Thanks, Fred! You know, even being here with this many people is just crazy, let alone on a TV show with __**this **__many people." Daphne was just beaming with happiness._

_"Condolences to all of the editors that have to make this monstrosity watchable." Velma stated in a somber tone._

_"Not going to lie, I'm going to take some pictures and make sure that Fred sees them, because he wouldn't believe what we were doing." Daphne was just clicking on the camera. "By the way, are we going to Paris?"_

_"It's not out of the question, but first, we've got to beat the unstable teams and then we're going to try to get as far as we can."_

_"Hey, that's an good idea!"_

_*Confessional cut*_

Nostalgia Critic, for not a lot of people knew his real name, was just a short-haired guy with the guy wearing a baseball cap, glasses, a poorly tied tie, a loose buttoned-up shirt, black pants, white socks, black leather shoes and full of criticisms.

Angry Video Game Nerd, also having an unknown real name, had short brown hair and wore glasses, khaki pants, a white buttoned-up shirt with pens in his pocket and black trainers.

**"The Angry Video Game Nerd and Nostalgia Critic, old-school video creators!"**

_*The Angry Critics' confessional*_

_"Man, I'm so pissed off! Team up with the Nostalgia Critic, because you met him once and he totally isn't a pussy and not good at running. This is what happens when you listen to your dumb-ass fans." AVGN said, clearly not in the greatest of moods._

_"Are you really calling your fans dumbasses...because that's a very bad idea and is an bad omen-" Nostalgia Critic was just scratching his own hair._

_"I'm talking about literal dumbasses who watch my stuff." AVGN was just a little bit angry. "Anyways, we're going to make the competition feel like they're completely wiped out!"_

_"And this time, it's going to be the harder to not get wiped out, trust me, Nerd, it's not going to be one-sided."_

_"...This is going to be so fucked."_

_*Confessional cut*_

These two didn't nesscessarily need an introduction, but they were both sure that their comeback would actually mark something important.

**"MacArthur and Sanders, the final returning team and good contender for the winning team!"**

_*The Former Cadets' confessional*_

_MacArthur was more fired up than ever, as Sanders was looking a little bit worried._

_"I am glad that we are back and this time, there's no complaining about this roster! There's 128 teams that I'm going to push through!" MacArthur was just fired up and ready for any team._

_"Seriously, am I the only one that think that half of these guys are dangerous or have dangerous powers?" Sanders asked seriously._

_"We're actual officers now, so they won't be that big of a deal." MacArthur said._

_"Assessing the situation would be wise this time around, it's definitely not a regular Ridonculous Race that's for sure." Sanders said with a confident look._

_*Confessional cut*_

With the second-to-last part finished, it was time for this part to wrap, as there's still a whole lot of duos left in the competition with some good skills and a whole lot more.

* * *

**To be continued in Part 4, where the fourth group of 27 teams reveal themselves to be in the game, thanks to Don being cool with this chaos!**

**-From Part 1:-**

**#1: Chet & Lorenzo AKA The Stepbrothers (Ridonculous Race)**

**#2: Samus & Captain Falcon AKA The Bounty Hunters (F-Zero/Metroid)**

**#3: Katie & Sadie AKA The Best Female Friends (Total Drama Island)**

**#4: Sonic & Knuckles AKA The Speeding Rivals (Sonic The Hedgehog)**

**#5: Cornelius & Karim Fillmore AKA The Father & Son (Fillmore)**

**#6: Heather & Alejandro AKA The Reality Show Villains (Total Drama World Tour)**

**#7: Tomo Takino & Kagura AKA The High School Loudmouths (Azumanga Daioh)**

**#8: Drake Bell & Josh Peck AKA The Ordinary Stepbrothers (Drake & Josh)**

**#9: Hugo Andre & Poison AKA The Wrestler & Promoter (Final Fight)**

**#10: Rocko & Filburt AKA The Cashiers (Rocko's Modern Life)**

**#11: Shingo Yabuki & Benimaru Nikado AKA The Fighting Guys (King of Fighters)**

**#12: Sho Hayate & Gai Tendo AKA The Obscure Warriors (Savage Reign & Buriki One)**

**#13: Ralf Jones & Clark Still AKA The Mercenaries (Ikari Warriors)**

**#14: Wario & Waluigi AKA The Competitive Brothers (Mario & Wario)**

**#15: Captain Hook & Mr. Smee AKA The Pirates (Peter Pan)**

**#16: Pete & Mortimer AKA The Reluctant Partners (Mickey Mouse)**

**#17: Coachman & Stromboli AKA The Old Men (Pinocchio)**

**#18: Rick Sanchez & Morty Smith AKA The Travellers (Rick & Morty)**

**#19: Hank & Bobby Hill AKA The Texan Father & Son (King of The Hill)**

**#20: Hayley & Jeff AKA The Liberal Couple (American Dad)**

**#21: Karamatsu & Jyushimatsu AKA The Idiot Brothers (Osomatsu-San)**

**#22: Fry & Bender AKA The Adult Best Friends (Futurama)**

**#23: Ryo & Yuri Sakazaki AKA The Karate Siblings (Art of Fighting)**

**#24: Spencer & Carly Shay AKA The Long-Distance Siblings (iCarly)**

**#25: Tori Vega & Jade West AKA The Stage Rivals (Victorious)**

**#26: Sam Puckett & Cat Valentine AKA The Babysitters (Sam & Cat)**

**#27: Chie Satonaka & Kanji Tatsumi AKA The Hot-Blooded Students (Persona 4)**

**-From Part 2:-**

**#28: Terry Bogard & Duck King AKA The Street Fighters (Fatal Fury)**

**#29: Julia Chang & Bob AKA The Dedicated Duo (Tekken)**

**#30: Mario & Luigi AKA The Wholesome Brothers (Mario)**

**#31: Jasmine & Shawn AKA The Survivalists (Total Drama: Pahkitew Island)**

**#32: Jo & Lightning AKA The Jock Rivals (Total Drama: ROTI)**

**#33: Candace & Stacy AKA The Girly Best Friends (Phineas & Ferb)**

**#34: Leni & Lori AKA The Sisters (The Loud House)**

**#35: Kings K. Rool & Dedede AKA The Cocky Kings (Kirby & Donkey Kong)**

**#36: Austin & Ally AKA The Singer-Songwriters (Austin & Ally)**

**#37: PJ & Gabe AKA The Awkward Brothers (Good Luck Charlie)**

**#38: Spongebob & Patrick AKA The Undersea Buddies (Spongebob Squarepants)**

**#39: Thomas & Jennifer AKA The Fashion Bloggers (Ridonculous Race)**

**#40: Chris & Claire Redfield AKA The Surviving Siblings (Resident Evil)**

**#41: Frank West & Chuck Greene AKA The Zombie Hunters (Dead Rising)**

**#42: Ryu & Ken Masters AKA The Sparring Warriors (Street Fighter)**

**#43: Radicles & Enid AKA The Bodega/Corner Shop Heroes (OK K.O.)**

**#44: Phoenix Wright & Larry Butz AKA The Childhood Friends (Ace Attorney)**

**#45: Miles Edgeworth & Franziska Von Karma AKA The Prosecutors (Ace Attorney)**

**#46: Batsu Ichimonji & Hinata Wakaba AKA The High School Fighters (Rival Schools)**

**#47: Morrigan Aensland & Felicia AKA The Monster Girls (Darkstalkers)**

**#48: Joe & Sylvia AKA The Dating Heroes (Viewtiful Joe)**

**#49: Dante & Trish AKA The Demon Hunters (Devil May Cry)**

**#50: Alya Cesaire & Nino Lahiffe AKA The Supporting Friends (Miraculous Ladybug)**

**#51: Chloe Burgeois & Sabrina Raincomprix AKA The Loose Friends (Miraculous Ladybug)**

**#52: Johnny Bravo & Samurai Jack AKA The Lonely Warriors (Johnny Bravo & Samurai Jack)**

**#53: Takumi Fujiwara & Itsuki Takeuchi AKA The Street Drivers (Initial D)**

**#54: Jacques & Josee AKA The Ice Dancers (Ridonculous Race)**

**#55: Rigby & Mordecai AKA The Groundskeepers (Regular Show)**

**-From this part:-**

**#56: Tails & Zooey AKA The Foxes (Sonic Boom)**

**#57: Peacock & Big Band AKA The Mechanical Fighters (Skullgirls)**

**#58: Dudley Puppy & Kitty Katswell AKA The Animal Agents (T.U.F.F Puppy)**

**#59: Beat & Gum AKA The Skaters (Jet Set Radio)**

**#60: Dexter & Dee AKA The Weird Siblings (Dexter's Labotory)**

**#61: Jody Summers & Dr. Stewart AKA The Pro Drivers (F-Zero)**

**#62: Surly & Andie AKA The Critters (The Nut Job)**

**#63: Pit & Dark Pit AKA The Angel Rivals (Kid Icarus)**

**#64: Spring Man & Ribbon Girl AKA The Stretchy Fighters (ARMS)**

**#65: Sly Cooper & Carmelita Fox AKA The Cop & Robber (Sly Cooper)**

**#66: Phil & Filipino Jack AKA The Rude Dudes (The Nutshack)**

**#67: Emma & Xander Quinn AKA The Camp Councillors (Bunk'd)**

**#68: Sans & Papyrus AKA The Skeleton Brothers (Undertale)**

**#69: Edd & Eddy AKA The Low-Key Brothers (Ed, Edd & Eddy)**

**#70: Kaio & Dendy AKA The Kid Heroes (OK K.O.)**

**#71: Ramon & Tizoc AKA The Wrestling Mexicans (King of Fighters & Fatal Fury)**

**#72: Fox & Falco AKA The Space Pilots (Star Fox)**

**#73: Cindy & Jimmy AKA The Rivalling Geniuses (Jimmy Neutron)**

**#74: Kim Possible & Ron Stoppable AKA The Teen Agents (Kim Possible)**

**#75: Sami & Max AKA The Military Strategists (Advance Wars)**

**#76: Panda & Grizz AKA The Bears (We Bare Bears)**

**#77: Kasumi Todoh & Hinako Shojou AKA The Japanese Girls (Art of Fighting & King of Fighters)**

**#78: Mai Shiranui & King AKA The Women Warriors (Fatal Fury & Art of Fighting)**

**#79: Judy Hopps & Nick Wilde AKA The Police Officers (Zootopia)**

**#80: Amitie & Maguro AKA The Puzzle Pros (Puyo Puyo)**

**#81: Gintoki & Shinpachi AKA The Odd Job Guys (Gintama)**

**#82: Daphne & Velma AKA The Young Investigators (Scooby Doo)**

**#83: Nostalgia Critic & The Angry Video Game Nerd AKA The Angry Critics (NC & AVGN)**

**#84: Sanders & MacArthur AKA The Former Cadets (Ridonculous Race)**

**-The final 44 teams are going to be revealed in the fourth & fifth parts, both of them taking seperate roles in adding teams!-**

**Also, Episode 1 is already done, but because of this roster, it's going to be changed because of characters that are added due to the new additions coming in Part 5!**


	4. Intros P4: The Fourth Set of Groups!

**New Super Ridonculous Race**  
**Episode 0: Everyone's Introduced!**  
**The Fourth & Final Set of Groups!**

**Yep, there's the penultimate set of the duos in this part and they're all here to compete in a very long and arduous challenge like this one, along with the previous 84 teams that are here to race around the world!**

**With 30 more teams joining the battle in this part only, these guys are prepared to be tough, along with an team somehow being strung along like no-one else would be!**

**Also, I don't own any of the characters that are in this story, as they're all owned by their respective owners, including Disney, Nickelodeon, Time Warner, Nintendo, Sega, Capcom, Rockstar, Rare, Toei and many other companies and creators that have had their hands in creating these characters!**

* * *

**"Yeah, we're back with some more introductions!"**

The introductions are back and they're here to stay for one more time, there's only 44 teams that are left to be revealed, but they're the most notable considering who's left.

Yes, only 30 teams were being introduced in this part, as this roster was just simply gargantuan and there was still 14 more to go and the first team already started the craziness, as this team consisted of a blob-ish man and a man that looked like a tough guy.

Buu was a majin or rather, a human-sized pink blob with short stubby legs and a short tail-like appendage on his forehead.  
He was just wearing a tied-up purple cape, a black waistcoat with gold trim, gold-coloured gloves and shoes, some black leggings and finally, white very baggy pants that was held up by a belt with a gold plate featuring a 'M'.

Mr. Satan or Mark, as that was his real first name, was just a lightly tanned 6 foot 2 inch guy with one heck of an afro and a massive mustache that combined with his beard.  
He wore a desaturated dark blue gi, yellow pants, dark blue high-top sneakers, a champion's belt that went over his gi's belt and finally a red cape.

**"Buu and Mark, two very cool fighters!"**

_*The Cool Guys' confessional*_

_Majin Buu was just trying to not jump around, as he was just sitting down like a good boy and the legendary martial artist's flashing smile was contrasting to the situation._

_"Buu go on TV show and be on TV!" Buu just explained the obvious enthusiastically._

_"Yeah, that's how it works. It's your man with pretty good punches and the ability to jump really high...Mr. Salan here!" The man with pretty poofy hair said._

_"Oh, you got new name? Buu like new name." Buu cheered, as Mr. Satan knew that things were going to be pretty complicated considering his know._

_"Yeah, I changed my name, because it's cool to have a weird name." Mr. Satan excused himself, as he hoped Buu wouldn't want to realise something._

_*Confessional cut*_

Chris and Zach were roughly about the same height of around 5 feet and 8 inches and were both pretty Caucasian.

Chris was a thin light-skinned guy with light brown hair that was styled to have a pompadour-styled front on his forehead. He was wearing a deep blue t-shirt, navy blue jeans and deep blue and white sneakers.

Zach was slightly wider than Chris, albeit not by much, as his body wasn't that different from his room mate. He had pinker skin and darker hair that had a short centre-front overhang and also, some odd eyes. He just wore an orange polo t-shirt, navy blue jeans and orange and white sneakers.

**"Chris and Zach, two friends who share a house!"**

_*The Room Mates' confessional cut*_

_Chris was just half-asleep at this point, as Zach was fully awake, ready to put things into action._

_"Okay, so, you know what's good about the competition?" Zach asked with determination._

_"The fact that we're going to get some money and could get a lot more money?" Chris guessed with some conviction. "I already know."_

_"No! We're going to take a trip around the world without paying that much and this time, we're ready to see what the heck else is up with this world." Zach was just wondering about the planet._

_"Why the hell are you saying heck?" Chris asked, knowing what was going on. "This is a family-friendly TV show, not something big."_

"_I like saying heck more." Zach responded defensively, just going with the flow._

_*Confessional cut*_

Shen Woo was a tanned 6'2'' 29-year old Chinese guy with messy blonde hair that had a bit of perm element to it and he was definitely lean, but also had notable muscles.  
He was wearing an unbuttoned magenta shirt with the collar down and yellow dragon markings, a bone-ish necklace, black trousers with a belt, brown leather shoes, a leather collar, a spiky ring on his left leg, a rubber ring around her neck and some earrings.

Ash Crimson was a very light skinned 5'10'' 17-year old French guy with neatly done platinum blonde hair that was done in a beehive style, tied together with the headband and obviously looked feminine, complete with the nail art.  
He was wearing a sort of fashion clothes, as he was wearing a red shirt, a red jacket over said shirt, red trousers with a black belt and all of these clothes were lighter red and dark red, the lighter red symbolised some flames and finally, some white shoes.

**"Shen and Ash, two very feisty guys!"**

_*The Feisty Fighters' confessional*_

_Shen and Ash were willing to make one of the best teams in the game._

_"Holy shoot, you're not a dead man anymore!" Shen exclaimed; Ash made a curious smile on his face. "Or something like that."_

_"Trust me, I had almost no way of going back, but I'm here to make sure that we're __**really **__back." Ash proclaimed, as the long-haired guy was just willing to throw down._

_"While I would have liked a fight, this is definitely going to be better." Shen said, ready to slam his own fists._

_"Yep...I don't even know how I came out this beautiful." Ash asked with a very smug look, as Shen was just completely thrown off._

_"Stop, dude." Shen finished this._

_*Confessional cut*_

Spyro was just a four-legged purple dragon with hongs and not a lot of height, easily being half the height of Hunter and was a young guy.

Hunter was just a human-sized cheetah with all the usual patterns and a good way to hold a bow, arrows and of course, an arrow holder.

**"Spyro and Hunter, two guys who keep on slaying villains!"**

_*The Young Heroes' confessional*_

_Spyro and Hunter were both confused and sure of what to do at the same time._

_"What really is this?" Spyro asked. "I know we're going on an adventure on a whole new world on TV, but I still don't get what's wrong."_

_"You've never explored a new place before. It can be pretty dangerous and all of that and I know that this planet is way less dangerous than those other places!" Hunter said, as the blonde cheetah_

_"Come on, this place is just one place on whatever world this is. Not really anything too crazy, but there's definitely going to be some crazy places out there." Spyro stated._

_"Yeah, it's like always, but there's no magic so it's cool...I think." Hunter said nervously, as the cheetah was just looking prepared. "These guys are definitely crazy, though."_

_"Wasn't expecting my trip to just be a wild competition." Spyro was just looking tired. "At least I know that we make a pretty good team._

_"Hey, I've got your back and if there's anything I can do, it's seen far away things and shoot them with arrows!" Hunter proclaimed._

_*Confessional cut*_

Kitty and Kurt were both 17-year old mutants, but that was it in terms of similarities physically.

Kitty Pryde was a light-skinned girl that had her brown hair that framed her face and tied into a long-ponytail and 5'1'' tall, making her pretty short.  
She was wearing a pink sweater over a off-white undershirt, a necklace consisting of six balls and some string, blue jeans with a stripe on the bottom and brown sandals.

Kurt was just a 5'5'' tall guy with blue furry skin, but looked like he had white smooth skin and he had black hair that had a bit of a blue hue.  
He was wearing a brown jacket over a red shirt, green-ish khaki pants, a white sneakers.

**"Kitty and Kurt, representing a whole lot of people!"**

_*The Young Mutants' confessional cut*_

_Kitty and Kurt were both a little bit scared of the competition._

_"I've heard of high demand for a show like this, but yikes, dealing with 112 teams is definitely going to be a lot harder than anyone says." Kurt assessed the very crazy situation._

_"I know, Kurt and plus using our powers would break the competition in half and we'd still be up against some real speedsters, but we don't really need the powers to race." Kitty wasn't very stressed out._

_"Kitty, I'll figure something out, because we're representing a lot of people and I don't want to-"_

_"We'll play fair, why do you think it's that hard? Just do what you usually do and I don't stress too much about it."_

_*Confessional cut*_

These two might have been some not-so-serious competitors in their previous seasons, but they were just playing honestly and friendly and that wouldn't change in this gigantic season.

Beth was just looking determined, ready to take whatever pictures she wanted to bring some pictures and Leshawna didn't believe that this race wasn't impossible to win, even considering the powers.

**"Beth and Leshawna, heroes hailing from Total Drama!"**

_*The Reality Show Heroes' confessional*_

_Beth and Leshawna were happy to be back in the game, as they were just more fired up._

_"I don't know what's up with this and how they got everybody here, but-" Beth started, somewhat confused._

_"It's reality TV, everyone wants some spotlight! That ain't gonna be a problem for us, because we've got better things to worry about!" Leshawna was ready to be motivated._

_"We're going to do this for all of the people that can't get opportunities to get on with their lives, because there are some great people out there that are really unlucky!" Beth explained passionately._

_"Yeah and there ain't no way that we're not going to put 100% into this race, because I ain't about to go home." Leshawna finished off the confessional._

_*Confessional cut*_

* * *

Once again, things were ramping up for the penultimate part of the introductions, as there was still quite a few more teams to go and this team was a bunch of scientists that a lot of people would consider evil.

Boxman was definitely half the height of Eggman and had a lot of weight that made him fat, but he was definitely more unique with a half-robotic hand and a chicken arm. He was just wearing a typical scientist's coat with some buttons, black pants that also doubled as his shoes and some other stuff under all of that.

Eggman, despite being middle-aged was actually built like someone that went to the gym, despite not going there at all, as he was bald and had a very notable handlebar mustache.  
He was just wearing a double-breasted scientist's jacket that had one side tied to a random button, a white t-shirt under it, military-style grey pants and knee-length black boots.  
More importantly, he was probably six and a half feet.

**"Ivo and Boxman...scientists with a passion for machines!"**

_*The Mad Scientists' confessional*_

_Eggman and Boxman were just chuckling a whole lot at practically nothing._

_"Oh, okay, that was something good and the camera is rolling right now!" Eggman smoothly transitioned, as the bald scientist was just rolling with an introduction._

_"Hello, we're your friendly scientists, building robots for all kinds of purposes and honestly, I don't know what else to say." Boxman introduced the whole team with enthusiasm. "I can't believe that we made it here."_

_"To be fair, what else are going to fill 112 teams without us being in it? I don't really know who else." Eggman asked with a little bit of passion._

_"Together, we are going to use our smarts to make sure that our strategy is air-tight, just like our robots!" Boxman exclaimed, as the half-bald scientist was sure that something good would end this intro._

_"Boom, how that's for an air-tight introduction? Which is going to be like our team!" Eggman exclaimed, as Boxman was starting to sweat notably._

_*Confessional cut*_

K' was just a young 6-foot-tall dark-skinned adult with a reason to fight. His white hair was in a slightly messy perm and his chin was angular and rounded at the same time.  
He wore mostly black leather, as his partially unzipped shirt, leather trousers and black shoes were made from that and his necklace was a holy cross.

Maxima was definitely half-robot and half-human, though his mostly square-shaped body didn't give it away. He had brown slicked-back hair, a square face with some short side burns and was 6 foot and 9 inches tall, making his legs noticeably long.  
As for clothes, it was a little bit more normal, as he was wearing a brown t-shirt, dark sunglasses and blue jeans that easily managed to fit his legs, along with some brown leather boots.

**"K' and Maxima, two guys with weird names and weirder powers!"**

_*The Rough Friends' confessional cut*_

_K' and Maxima were just blowing off their own steam, as one of them was just scoffing and the other was just eating something._

_"What's got your head steaming, partner?" Maxima asked._

_"How the hell are you even supposed to keep track of two hundred and something guys!" K' yelled, as he was really too tired of the roster to care. "They really wanted the views."_

_"It's not really that hard...but then again I am literally half-computer, so I would probably be an exception." Maxima just shrugged, as _

_"You're right, I'm just gonna make sure that their chances are torched, because I know some of these dumbasses and they suck_

_*Confessional cut*_

Cammy was a British 5'5'' 19-year old lady with long blonde hair that was tied up into one back-length ponytail and there was a sort of cowlick at the front of her hair and she also had a well-built body with notable assets on the bosom and the breasts.  
She was just wearing a short hoodie with long sleeves over a white sleeveless top with a somewhat high neckline, long jeans, black boots that went halfway up her lower leg and a belt.

Juni was a German 5'4'' 19-year old lady with short yellow-orange hair and a lean body that was similar to Cammy, albeit having smaller assets. She was wearing a turquoise short dress that had somewhat puffy sleeves, some grey leggings, knee-length black boots and a white belt around her waist.

Juni and Cammy were just running to make it to something, which was probably the confessional centre.

**"Cammy and Juni, friends who have been through a lot!"**

_*The Fighting Friends' confessional*_

_Cammy was a little bit shocked to see that Juni was just willing to do this._

_"Honestly, even with what we've been through, I still don't think we're ready for this." Cammy didn't really look sure._

_"We're on a show that's going on the television and the internet, they must have something to help us!" Juni said, very sure of the good staff working on this._

_"Anything with Balrog in it tends to be rougher than usual and rougher than usual is usually an understatement." Cammy stated with a stern tone of voice, before going back to being worried. "Doesn't help that this is an all-star cast of powers."_

_"Hey, you can fight pretty good and I think I can fight...maybe and we can run really, really fast!" Juni encouraged Cammy happily. "We're a decent team with a cat!"_

_"Seems like you've definitely got the spirit to power through this." Cammy remarked with a bit of a smile._

_*Confessional cut*_

Balrog was just a simple brute with a simple love of money, as he was just a muscle-bound African-American man with a top-heavy torso and a body that was be accurately described as wide and very heavily-built, even including the legs.  
He was just wearing a purple partially unbuttoned shirt with a popped collar, a white blazer, white trousers, both of which looked somewhat professional, black leather slacks and gaudy gold boxing gloves, a belt with his name on it and of course, sports tape under his gloves.

Vega really liked to take some pride in his appearance, as he was a lean 6'1'' Spanish man with notably attractive muscles, long blonde hair that was tied up into a one back-length braid and a face that could easily be compared to a beautiful white and blonde celebrity.  
He wore a traditional white Spanish shirt with baggy sleeves and frills along the trims, along with blue and yellow matador pants, a red waist sash, white socks and brown leather slacks.

**"Balrog and Vega, two very rough fighters!" **

_*The Rough Fighters' confessional cut*_

_Balrog was just grinning, as Vega was grimacing at the pair._

_"I'm already getting a whole lot of money and being here is just my way of getting free money! Vega's here to help me beat those street fighting idiots!" Balrog shouted with a whole lot of confidence._

_"You're not really too far from those idiots yourself." Vega said. "You should be thankful my beauty decided to assist you in this endeavour."_

_"Come on, you've got nothing better to do than to 'stay beautiful' or whatever the hell you're doing nowadays. I'm here to win!" Balrog encouraged Vega to work hard._

_"Oh, is that so? Why don't you ask your friend who left you?"_

_"...Just shut up and trash everyone else." Balrog was tired of the insults._

_*Confessional cut*_

Nora was just a young 17-year old adult girl that was 5'1'' and had short orange hair that was cut on the same level of the chin.  
She was wearing her own somewhat mismatched outfit, having a black bomber jacket with pink stripes on the wider sleeves and her unique emblem on her back, a shirt with a heart-shaped hole in it, a skirt with a belt on it, some pink fingerless gloves and knee-length white boots with pink stripe on the top, a black tip and some laces.

Lie Ren was just an 5'9'' tall man that had a lot of Chinese traits, such as the long dark hair with a ponytail, but he also had a pink stripe on the left side of his hair and pale pink eyes.  
He was wearing an elaborate green Chinese tailcoat-styled jacket, a white pants that ends above his open-toed boots and ribbons that went down around his hips that hung from his own undershirt.

**"Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren, friends who are very different!"**

_*The Contrasting Classmates' confessional cut*_

_Nora was just straight up hyper for this race and Lie Ren was definitely a little bit accepting of the attitude._

_"Alright, it's Ridonculous Race time! We're just hopping between worlds to have a lot of fun and take a lot of pictures!" Nora yelled, already starting the confessional off loudly. "Because we've gotta-"_

_"Calm down, Nora, it's fine that you like this race, but you don't really have to shout about it." Ren was just rolling with Nora's hyperactivity. "I know that we have our own duties, but we'll work twice as hard to make this count."_

_"I knew that you were on board, because we're probably going to discover a whole lot of stuff that is awesome." Nora exclaimed._

_"Yes, but don't rush on ahead. We're in new and very competitive territory." Ren explained, taking a look at the gargantuan roster._

_*Confessional cut*_

Terry was a tall tanned guy with blonde hair that was well-kept and had a bit of a cowlick down the middle. He was most likely somewhere around 6 feet tall and was wearing a desaturated magenta buttoned shirt, a white tank top under the shirt, khaki-coloured pants and brown leather shoes.

Greg was just a tall guy with brown hair that was well-kept and was styled to have the front hair just hang over the right side of his forehead. He was probably also 6 feet and was definitely wearing a blue polo-styled t-shirt with a lowered collar, white trousers and white leather shoes.

These guys were excited and Terry wasn't afraid to really express it and Greg couldn't really do it.

**"Terry and Greg, the news anchoring couple!"**

_*The News Anchors' confessional cut*_

_Terry and Greg were all there, looking really prepared to take things a little bit serious._

_"I know that everyone's saying that there's going to be a lot of tea going to be spilled, but the tea hasn't even been made yet!" Greg exclaimed, as Terry was just genuinely prepared._

_"More on that later, but we've got a whole lot of issues dealt with. We've got a good babysitter and one heck of a punch to bring!" Terry shouted, excited for the competition ahead._

_"It's not just some punch, it's a punch of really good racing combined with an attitude that won't bow down to cheaters!" Greg wasn't going down easily._

_"You said it, hubby, and there's more coming next week!" Terry was enthusiastic about what the race had them fired up about._

_*Confessional cut*_

Michael was just definitely looking the part for an washed-up white guy, having some serious stubble and short dark brown hair that was 6 feet and 2 inches tall.  
He was wearing a business grey blazer and trousers, a white shirt, a belt that was tied around on the trousers and had leather slacks.

Trevor...wasn't much of a looker, as he was partially bald, had brown hair that was pretty messy with a patch on the top of his forehead and he stood at 6 feet and an inch in height.  
This man was just wearing a questionable white t-shirt, blue jeans and leather shoes, as he really didn't care that much about being on TV.

These two were just a little bit more confident about their choices, because of their criminal skills.

"**Michael and Trevor, two guys who are legit hardcore!"**

_*The Questionable Guys' confessional cut*_

_These two weren't about to let a little opportunity slide behind them._

_"Oh, this is going to be one heck of a break, because we're on TV." Michael exclaimed, ready to relive some serious memories._

"_I haven't even been on the other side of the goddamn TV, so you better watch yourself with those words." Trevor complained. "Stupid show, taking me away from what I love to do."_

"_Boss some people around and do not much?" Michael mocked his friend. "Alright, I'm just kidding, because you do a whole lot of crap."_

_"Yeah...just like I'm gonna do to the race, just a lot less bloody and a whole lot more convincing." Trevor's angry face didn't really subside. "Michael, just trust my judgement."_

_"...You're joking, right?" Michael did earn a glare, though._

_*Confessional cut*_

Jude Lizowski was definitely a guy who really liked to skate, as he was a somewhat tall guy with short messy blonde hair that went down to his chin and had a very chill attitude.  
He was wearing a mint green shirt with a green stripe on the neck and black and yellow sleeves, dark blue denim shorts that had a necklace sticking out of it and ends just below his knees, black socks, white and sky blue trainers with black shoes and a grey beanie with a white stripe that covers his hair.

Jonesy Gracia was also a guy, but he was definitely a little more irresponsible and womanising, had darker tanned skin, was definitely taller than Jude by a few inches and had black hair that spiked horizontally.  
He was wearing a burgundy t-shirt with some white words on it, blue jeans that flared out at the bottom, a necklace with flowers on it and burgundy and gold sneakers.

**"Jonesy and Jude, guys who really like to hang out at the mall!"**

_*The Mall Dudes' confessional*_

_Jonesy and Jude were just trying to both do gang signs and failing in obvious ways._

_"Nice, dude, this is totally going to do some stuff to my girl cred, man!" Jonesy boasted, as Jude was just not really caring that much. "Hey, it's your guys, Jonesy and Jude here with some...intros!"_

_"Dude, we're making an intro and it's going to be super sick!" Jude said, realising that he was doing the intro half-way through. "You know, I've been on many things, but a plane is somewhere that I've never been!"_

_"Man, it's pretty awesome to just hang out and get some street cred by travelling on someone else's money." Jonesy expressed, as the young Hispanic guy was just showing off his non-existent cred._

_"Sweet, because this is going to get crazy with 128 teams in this race." Jude said._

_"They were joking, right?" Jonesy was suddenly a lot more scared._

_*Confessional cut*_

Ryuji was just a 5'9'' Japanese teenager with very spiky blonde hair that had pretty pale skin.  
He was wearing a yellow t-shirt that had a special design with green circles, red stars and the word 'ZOMG' below the logo, plaid black and red trousers with white outlines on the patterns and were rolled up to the middle of the lower leg and white sneakers with a red logo and a red stripe on the back half of the soles.

Yusuke was just a very Japanese 5'11'' teenager with black blue hair that had very noticeable bangs that covered part of his face and almost covers his left eye and very pale skin.  
He was wearing a white buttoned-up shirt with a raised collar and a spade insignia, black trousers and black leather shoes with grey soles.

**"Ryuji and Yusuke, both make up the team of the contrasting students!"**

_*The Contrasting Students' confessional*_

_Ryuji was a little bit too excited to even be in this race, as Yusuke was being more thoughtful about the meaning on this race._

_"Damn, one hundred and twenty eight teams! Before today, I would've thought that you were joking, but these guys aren't joking!" Ryuji exclaimed, still not believing it._

_"Strangely enough, despite lacking a lot of elements that would make this groundbreaking, this is strangely unique and special with how many people are participating." Yusuke managed to get all of his own thoughts._

_"My guy coming in with some pretty thoughtful thoughts!" Ryuji just pointed towards Yusuke with one heck of a grin._

_"I don't think this is even close to being high-art for the record." Yusuke added necessarily. "It's just the thought that I have about this odd race."_

_"This just in, we're in with a good chance of winning the race!" Ryuji cheered himself on, as Yusuke was just giving a questioning look towards one of his better friends._

_*Confessional cut*_

**'**

The introductions were finally winding down at the apex, as there was now only 28 or so more teams to be revealed, including several teams that were well-demanded...somewhere and this team was an odd fan-favourite, being voted into the race.

Meg, also known as Megan, was roughly 5 and a half feet and eighteen years old, had her shoulder-length brown hair tied-up in a bowl cut and she was slightly pudgy. She was wearing a pink t-shirt, light blue jeans with a belt and all-white sneakers.

Chris was only slightly shorter, most likely being 5 feet and 3 inches, he was fourteen years old, his blonde hair was mostly hidden under his baseball cap and his physique was big, almost obese. He was wearing black trousers, a blue shirt and white trainers with two red diagonal stripes.

**"Megan and Chris Griffin, the teenager siblings!"**

_*The Feuding Siblings' confessional*_

_Meg and Chris were just struggling not to tear at each other's guts...for obvious reasons, as they did a lot to each other, as Chris was just shoving his big hands into Meg's face._

_"Come on, Chris! This ain't fun!" Meg tried to get out of Chris' hands._

_"Sorry, it's just that your face was in my hands and uh, you're kinda lame." Chris was just acting cool._

_"Come off it, you're not that cool either and I bet that we're both equally as cool. Besides Brian put us up to the test, anyways." Meg's face was free of her brother's sweaty hands._

_"Oh, I am so going to win and it's not like that we're not a team, I've got way better skills than you." Chris argued with a very smug look on his face._

_"...I think this is why we're going to lose." Meg wasn't too happy about things, as Meg and Chris both glared at each other._

_*Confessional cut*_

Kim Kaphwan was just 5'10'' Korean taekwondo master with short dark brown hair that had bangs of sort on either side, framing his smooth-chinned face.  
He was wearing a traditional white taekwondo gi with blue trim on most of the part, aside from the arms and two blue rectangles on the front, along with arm and leg guards.

Jhun Hoon was just 5'10''' Korean taekwondo master with long white hair that extends down to his back on the back and the front sides and he was well-built with strong legs and a pretty angular jaw.  
He was wearing his own unique taekwondo gi, which consisted of ultramarine blue wrist guards, a similarly-coloured vest, a blue sash on his white trousers, which had three blue stripes on the bottom, the middle one having squares inside it and being considerably wider and leather slacks.

**"Kim Kaphwan & Jhun Hoon, masters of Taekwondo!" **

_*The Taekwondo Masters' confessional cut*_

_Kim and Jhun managed to sit down with a reason to be here._

_"We've been highly requested to go as a team to go onto this race and to be honest, there's actually a lot of reasons here." Jhun started the confessional with a simple explanation._

_"One, there's always more delinquents to help with their lives and two, it might be an unusual test, but it is a test of our character." Kim exclaimed, sure of the general reputation of shows like these. "Dishonest players seem to always win these shows."_

_"But we're not like those people and we've got pride in our country and in ourselves to play fair, otherwise we'd be hypocrites." Jhun was just making it simple._

_"Justice never stops for anyone and we'll go all in with our combined efforts to teach some lessons to the evil people." Kim proclaimed, ready to make the best of an opportunity. "That'll show them!"_

_"Let's get this project started!" Jhun Hoon exclaimed, as the white-haired taekwondo expert looked ready to assess._

_*Confessional cut*_

Crash was just a human-sized orange eastern-barred bandicoot with human-sized limbs, a somewhat top-heavy body, blue eyes, sort of mohawk and he was wearing jeans that ended below the knee, but above the ankle and red sneakers with white stripes on the side.

Coco was also human-sized orange bandicoot, albeit being more the size of a twelve-year old girl than a typical seventeen-year old and she had a distinct hairstyle with her blonde hair, with her ponytail having a curl and a another curl on her right coming of her scalp and had a flower on her head.  
She was just wearing a white t-shirt, some overalls that only had one strap and red sneakers that didn't really have any laces.

**"Crash and Coco, human-sized bandicoots!"**

_*The Bandicoots' confessional cut*_

_Coco was more determined to do it, as Crash was just watching some stuff._

_"Okay, so, we're not the best or the fastest or the smartest, but I think we've both got good enough things that make us different from the rest in a great way." Coco was just personally carrying the whole team._

_Crash nodded happily._

_"We both can fight, can travel to a lot of places and jump pretty well." Coco said, as Crash was just shrugging things off casually. "And are kinda solid."_

_Crash was just looking at the cameras._

_"And I'm really good with technology and my brother's really good with being brave and all of the other elements." Coco explained happily. "And-"_

_Crash was just making sure that he managed to get a good pose and getting Coco distracted by being in front of her._

_"Crash...come on." Coco finished the confessional._

_*Confessional cut*_

Snake, possible real name David Snake, looked war-hardened, as he had slightly unkempt hair that was still short and had a blue-grey headband over it. He was wearing his unique 'Sneaking Suit', which consisted of a near-skin tight grey and silver jumpsuit with quite a few straps for holding stuff, brown boots and a stab vest...for weirder situations.

Meryl, definite real name Meryl Silverburgh, was definitely looking confident, as she was a 5'8'' redhead with shoulder-length red hair that sort of flared out at the bottom and she had a pretty lean and tough body.  
She was wearing a sort of white top with military-style camo pants that went into her own brown boots that were below her knees.

**"Snake and Meryl, war-hardened operatives!"**

_*The Co-Operators' confessional*_

_Snake didn't exactly look too confident about the race, despite Meryl having the skills to easily win._

_"Anyways, so, I didn't expect to get on some reality show. Let alone with this many people participating...I think there's two hundred and twenty four guys in here." Snake observed, clearly confused about the massive roster._

_"And I think we've got a good chance, considering what we've been through and we can't tell them out load, though let's just say that guns are our forte." Meryl was ready to prove a lot of people wrong._

_"Sneaking is definitely my forte, so...saying anything about what we're going to do would just ruin it. I just came here to see the world on my own terms." Snake said, just having a simple reason to come here._

_"And potentially win, which we can do."_

_*Confessional cut*_

Dipper and Mabel were about the same height, being around 4 feet and 8 inches, both were thirteen years old and slightly shorter than average and had brown hair, but that was it for the similarities.

Dipper had shoulder-length brown hair that was hidden under his own hat, but it had an bit of an overhang at the front and he had light skin with a slightly darker nose.  
He was wearing a red-orange t-shirt, a navy vest jacket, dull green shorts, white socks that went up to his knees and navy blue shoes.

Mabel had much longer brown hair that had a pink headband over it and she also had light skin, but also had rosier cheeks and a more positive attitude.  
She was just wearing a pink sweater with a rainbow on it, a knee-length blue dress, white socks and black ballerina-style shoes.

**"Dipper and Mabel, probably the youngest team in this race!"**

_*The Mystery Twins' confessional*_

_Dipper was just feeling very well-rested, as Mabel wasn't resting for anything._

_"Phew, at least all of the weird stuff is over and we're on a way less dangerous race, but it's still pretty weird. Sees me we're never going to escape the weird things." Dipper asked, barely losing track._

_"Oh, yeah! No-one's gonna believe us and I think our mom just wanted to put us here because it's awesome." Mabel was just too excited to not gush._

_"Why else would we be on a show about working together as a team, though?" Dipper asked. "I mean, we have our problems some time."_

_"Hey, Dipper, it's no real biggie, we'll win for sure and plus we've got whatever that was behind us. We'll be fine." Mabel was just putting her arm around Dipper, who was a little bit short. "We're gonna go far!"_

_"Maybe even surprisingly far." Dipper was keen on exploring on a whole lot of myths._

_*Confessional cut*_

Ryo Seaba was definitely a tall and well-built guy, possibly being just over 6 feet, as he had somewhat tousled hair that went down to his neck and a face that was similar to an attractive Japanese dude.  
He was wearing a silver blue blazer, a red shirt, some jeans and brown leather slacks.

Kaori was definitely attractive to a lot of people and was also slightly shorter than Ryo, probably being 6 feet tall and she had neck-length dark brown hair that was styled like an man's haircut and a notably attractive body.  
She was just wearing a short black leather jacket, a pink dress that just went down to above her knees and black mid-heel boots.

**"Ryo Seaba and Kaori, big time detectives!"**

_*The Adult Detectives' confessional cut*_

_Ryo was just given the look by Kaori, who wasn't exactly happy to be with some teams._

"_I know that this is an vacation and all and even crime does take a vacation, but I get the feeling that there's some undeclared crimes that some teams are hiding." Kaori added._

_"Yeah and I'll admit that I have been acting weird, but there are some guys that are just too weird to handle without some backup." Ryo asked, having a stupid smile on his face._

_"Sometimes, it feels like you're one of them with the...whatever it is your problem is." Kaori couldn't exactly get behind Ryo's...woman-loving habits. "Despite all of that, there was way worse people I could be teamed up with."_

_"Yeah, there's no getting around that. How did he do all of this, though?" Ryo asked, as though Don had to do a good majority of the work._

_"Maybe a lot of coffee and a team that's right behind him. That much is pretty obvious." Kaori was just trying to figure out what was even going on._

_*Confessional cut*_

Beavis was 5'4'', had light skin, had blonde hair that was styled like a pompadour and a very notable chin and underbite.  
He was just wearing a Metallica shirt, grey shorts, socks and black trainers.

Butthead was slightly taller, being 5'5'', also had light skin and he had brown hair that also styled-like a pompadour. He was just wearing a AC-DC shirt, red shorts, socks and black trainers, also similar to his best friend.

They both had notably big noses.

**"Beavis & Butthead, guys who like to score points!"**

_*The Lazy Guys' confessional*_

_Beavis and Butthead were trying to achieve something, as they were clearly in a good mood._

_"Huhuhuhuh, yeah, this is some stupid stuff. We're going to score a whole lot, dude." Beavis was just laying down the facts. "And this show is going crazy like man."_

_"Yeah, Beavis, you buttmunch. No duh, it's going crazy with a lot of people just hanging out here." Butthead just wanted to throw some more words around. "If we get the money, you know how much we're gonna score."_

_"Hahahahah, yeah! We already know that this show is gonna rule, because there's a lot of babes here."_

_"Heheheheh." Butthead ended the confessional with the laugh and one final quote. "Do you know how much food we're gonna get?"_

_"Yeah." Beavis finished the confessional with a confident answer. "Hehehehe."_

_*Confessional cut*_

Weaselton was just a human-like weasel, but he was just the same size of a normal, being notably less dressed, had a white shirt on and some blue jeans with a belt and a whole lot of attitude to come with the clothes.

Geo Dampierre was a lot more complex...for obvious reason, as he was a man, but he was much more opulent, having a massive handlebar mustache, short brown hair that sort of extended into short straight sideburns.

He was wearing an gold tailcoat-like jacket with fur trim and black elements on the chest area, purple gloves, a ring for almost every finger, a dagger holder under each wrist, a sky blue bow, a white and black jumpsuit, brown leather brogues with a gold tip, a black top hat with jewellery and a huge necklace with skull and card symbols being the center piece of it.

**"Geo and Weaselton, self-proclaimed tricksters!"**

_*The Tricksters' confessional cut*_

_Geo and Weaselton were both looking extremely confident in themselves._

_"We're here and this time, we can't be stopped from going on the shows, because we're already on it!" Weaselton proclaimed. "Take that, police officers!"_

"_This is a little unfortunate, because I was just planning to make something out of this fortunate exchange." Dampierre was a little bit shocked. "Now…"_

"_I literally told you what was going on, so you can't just blame me for what you picked." Weaselton shrugged, as he wasn't too receptive to his partner's complaints._

"_I wasn't even complaining, since your talents in making things are going to line up well with helping to be very charitable." Dampierre explained it away with a sneaky smile._

"_Hey, if it gets me something, I'm definitely behind it." Weaselton shrugged with a sly smile, as Dampierre was just ready to get this moving._

_*Confessional cut*_

* * *

With most of the teams finally being introduced, now everyone can truly get on with the race, as Don had a whole lot prepared and the fact that was mostly filmed after a good chunk of the episodes had also been fully filmed made things better.

However, there were several more teams that was just up for the challenge and they were making waves in the way that they were playing the game. 18 more to specific and these teens were wasting no time getting themselves introduced.

April O'Neill was a 16-year old redhead girl that was five foot and four inches tall, being relatively short for a red-haired girl with shoulder-length hair that was tied into ponytail.  
She was wearing a elbow-length black undershirt with a yellow and white shirt with the number five on it, blue denim shorts, black leggings, white high socks with blue stripes on them and black low-heel boots.

Casey Jones was definitely 17-years old, was a slim guy and was five foot and eight inches tall but he could easily be mistaken for some edgy, as he had medium-length black hair and the two front teeth missing from his upper jaw and his clothing didn't help matters.  
He was wearing a dark grey hoodie with the sleeves ripped off, a grey shirt, some grey-blue jeans, a black sneakers with a white tip and soles and finally wide black bandana that was tied on his head.

**"April O'Neill and Casey Jones, two heroic and young teens!"**

_*The Heroic Teens' confessional cut*_

_April and Casey wasted no time getting into the swing of things._

_"Man, there's actual mutants in this race. Yeah, they're from an alternate universe, but still..." Casey said. "There's probably a whole lot of good ones and some bad ones."_

_"I don't even know how this is going to be possible, how are people going to watch it first of all?" April asked, asking a very commonly asked question._

_"They'll just kinda cut some parts out and throw some of the best bits in there, because this is going to be good." Casey exclaimed, ready for the show._

_"If you can follow this, you deserve something. Maybe a bagel or something for the people who can remember everybody." April was just in a good mood._

_"Oh, that's not that hard. There's the plumbers, the fast guys, the talking foxes, the bear guys and...some other people that I can definitely remember!" Casey fired back with a smug smile._

_April chucked at the end of that._

_*Confessional cut*_

Snufkin was already pretty short, being around 5 feet for a guy that was an adult and he pretty much had the nomad look down to a tee  
A full backpack, a tall light green wide brimmed hat, a yellow scarf, a green robe of sorts, brown pants and brown boots with some scruffy brown hair, along with flowers on the hat.

Little My, being her name, was pretty short and pretty young, being roughly thirteen and she didn't really stick out, aside from her tied red hair being a ponytail-bun hybrid. She was just wearing a red dress with a pink collar and short black boots.

**"Snufkin and Little My, a traveller and his younger sister!"**

_*The Travellers' confessional cut*_

_Snufkin was, noticeable, sitting down like he couldn't really care at all, while Little My was...slightly angry._

_"Man, we made it and I can't believe that everyone is going crazy over something so small." Snufkin said, strangely relaxed._

_"Something so small as having way too many people on one TV...thing! Yeah, that's it!" Little My couldn't exactly call it like it made sense. "Or a race."_

_"Yeah, because I have a lot of effort. Come on, it's not that big of a deal to do this, especially on TV." Snufkin emphasised, despite it not mattering. "By the way, travelling is something that I just do."_

_"What are you doing?!" Little My couldn't even really comprehend it. "Urgh, we'll win for sure, just ask my brother!"_

_"We're doing it." Snufkin finished it casually._

_*Confessional cut*_

Axel was just a 23-year old, 6 foot tall guy with blonde hair that parted in the middle and fairly light skin. He was just wearing a white t-shirt, red fighting fingerless gloves, true blue jeans with a brown belt, a wrapped blue headband and low-top trainers with a red stripe in the middle and a blue stripe at the back.

Blaze was a 22-year old 5'5' tall woman with brown back-length hair that went down to her stomach and very light skin. She was just wearing a black leather jacket, a red tube top, a red skirt and red knee high boots and a reason to win.  
Her physique was particularly attractive to a lot of people.

**"Axel and Blaze, two ex-cops with very cool names!" **Don announced, as the two of them were arriving.

_*The Ex-Cops' confessional cut*_

_Axel and Blaze were no strangers to whatever this was, as they had been in something like this before._

_"There's no way that they could get 50 or even 100 teams on this show, let alone 128 duos...without really messing up the pacing and making people get really confused." Axel noticed, sure that he was far from being the first team to realise it._

_"Yeah, but we'll be part of this anyways. Doesn't really matter if we'll get cut out along the way, we'll still be there to bring it." Blaze wasn't deterred by those two problems._

_"Bring what exactly? Yeah, sure the million dollars is a motivating factor, but the chance of that happening is pretty low." Axel wasn't sure of the winning chance._

_"The facts are that it could happen and we're in with a good chance of getting the cash prize." Blaze explained. "It's going to be one hell of a job, though."_

_*Confessional cut*_

Satoshi was just an 5'6'' dark brown haired 17-year old with short hair that had a cowlick on the front. He was wearing a school shirt with a sort of rainbow piece of fabric in his right pocket, blue trousers, a grey-blue t-shirt under the shirt and sky blue and white trainers.

Yuka was a 4'7'' brown-haired 14-year old that could easily be mistaken for a nine-year old and short hair that went down to her chin.  
She was just wearing a sort of plain navy blue middle dress with a sort of apron on her neck and simple Mary Jane shoes and socks. She was also Satoshi's young sister.

Together, they were the kind of brother-sister duo that would sometimes get on each other's nerves, but would sort of stick together for reasons.

"**Satoshi and Yuka, a brother and sister duo that apparently escaped a haunted school!"**

_*The Brother and Sister Duo's confessional cut*_

_Satoshi and Yuka were just trying to present themselves in the best way._

_"Hello, everybody, this is Yuka Mochida, ready to be in this race and I'm sorry if me being there means that my brother-" Yuka confidently asserted herself with a high pitch._

_"Hello, my name's Satoshi and I think you guys know Yuka by now, she's my little sister." Her older brother just introduced himself casually. "Come on, Yuka, are you hungry?"_

_"Not really!" Yuka shouted, loudly. "I'm not hungry, big brother!"_

_"Okay, if you say so." Satoshi was just genuinely unsure. "I am sorry, mother, if we get into trouble."_

_"I'll help him if he gets into trouble and he does get himself into a lot of trouble." Yuka said with the utmost confident, as Satoshi just rubbed the back of his head. "We're both okay by the way."_

_*Confessional cut*_

Banjo was just a brown bear with somewhat human proportions, as he was wearing yellow pants and a blue backpack that was small, yet had a ridiculous amount of capacity.

Said backpack stored Kazooie, a flamingo-sized red-orange bird that looked to be a hybird of a flamingo and seagull...or something like that, as she had wide wings and long legs with talons and could walk on her own.

But the latter was just hanging in the former's backpack like it was no big deal...as it even managed to shock some of the stranger contestants.

"**Banjo and Kazooie, a definitely strange team who have done a lot!"**

_*The Travelling Animals' confessional cut*_

_Banjo was just chilling in the seat, while Kazooie was just struggling to stay on in this backpack._

_"Aw, it's nice to finally meet up with a whole bunch of friends on some other planet." Banjo said, ready to be smashing with his 'bros' again._

_"You don't really know these guys and you're acting like you're actually hanging out with them on the daily." Kazooie kinda exclaimed._

_"But at least we kinda know them and it's awesome to hang out with my guys_

_*Confessional cut*_

Kirby was a simple kid with a simple look, practically being a living pink sphere with eyes, nubs for arms and legs...or feet and the feet was just a darker shade of pink than the rest of his body.

Bandanna Waddle Dee was probably quite a bit older, but he didn't look too different from Kirby or his fellow Waddle Dees, aside from a blue bandana and the ability to store stuff.

**"Kirby and Bandanna Waddle Dee, two guys who are cute and wreck the competition!" **Don announced, as the two of them were walking with a lot of food.

_*The Small Heroes' confessional*_

_Kirby was just waving really fast at all of his friends._

_"Wait, the king's in this competition?! I didn't even know, but I'll make sure that I will be fair for him!" BWD happily declared. "I know that the guys at home are holding up pretty well!"_

_Kirby was just looking hungry, as the star kid was just looking for some good food._

_"Hi!" Kirby excitedly said._

_"We'll do our best to make sure that anyone who cheats is going to get the worst of it." The small guy was just ready to poke the camera. "Okay?!"_

_Kirby was just shocked by the chair falling down, as he just fell under it._

_*Confessional cut*_

Mickey and Minnie didn't really need any introduction, but they were here to do just that, as they were the mouse couple that were ready to do a lot of things.

Such as walking down the street and holding each other's hand to some surprised eyes.

**"Mickey and Minnie, who are very cute and NOT the last team in this race!"**

_*The Cute Couple's confessional cut*_

_These two were loving mice towards each other, as they were just having a good time._

"_Oh, Mickey, it's so wonderful that we're on TV...and travelling the world!" Minnie was just in a great mood._

"_Aw, shucks, it's nothing. Just wanted you to have the best." Mickey was just feeling a little nervous. "I know that you didn't exactly have this in mind, but-"_

"_You should that it is my kind of show. And we're not going to go down easily either!" Minnie exclaimed with her game face._

"_Yeah, that's my Minnie!"_

_*Confessional cut*_

Don was just not that surprised at who the final team was, as he already a roster that went all the way with its' size and distinct characters and this team was just the last of the examples.

**"If you think that there's already enough contestants and that I need some rests, you may be right! But there's still fourteen more teams worth of contestants and this time, they're really in it to win it!"**

Don was just talking up the show like there was nothing else quite like that, which wasn't too far from the truth, even with Total Drama trying to do the world tour once again with all new contestants.

Don was just willing to do his most shining smile, as he had a lot of faith in this thing.

* * *

**To be continued in the fifth and extra part of the introductions, as there's only the 114 teams that was already introduced and raring to go in the first episode, but fourteen more additional teams that are going to be in this extra part!**

**The first episode will be there shortly!**

**Anyways, here's all of the teams in every single part, Total Drama and Ridonculous Race teams:**

**-From Part 1:-**

**#1: Chet & Lorenzo AKA The Stepbrothers (Ridonculous Race)**

**#2: Samus & Captain Falcon AKA The Bounty Hunters (F-Zero/Metroid)**

**#3: Katie & Sadie AKA The Best Female Friends (Total Drama Island)**

**#4: Sonic & Knuckles AKA The Speeding Rivals (Sonic The Hedgehog)**

**#5: ****Cornelius & Karim Fillmore AKA The Father & Son (Fillmore)**

**#6: Heather & Alejandro AKA The Reality Show Villains (Total Drama World Tour)**

**#7: Tomo Takino & Kagura AKA The High School Loudmouths (Azumanga Daioh)**

**#8: Drake Bell & Josh Peck AKA The Ordinary Step-brothers (Drake & Josh)**

**#9: Hugo Andre & Poison AKA The Wrestler & Promoter (Final Fight)**

**#10: Rocko & Filburt AKA The Cashiers (Rocko's Modern Life)**

**#11: Shingo Yabuki & Benimaru Nikado AKA The Fighting Guys (King of Fighters)**

**#12: Sho Hayate & Gai Tendo AKA The Obscure Warriors (Savage Reign & Buriki One)**

**#13: Ralf Jones & Clark Still AKA The Mercenaries (Ikari Warriors)**

**#14: Wario & Waluigi AKA The Competitive Brothers (Mario & Wario)**

**#15: Captain Hook & Mr. Smee AKA The Pirates (Peter Pan)**

**#16: Pete & Mortimer AKA The Reluctant Partners (Mickey Mouse)**

**#17: Coachman & Stromboli AKA The Old Men (Pinocchio)**

**#18: Rick Sanchez & Morty Smith AKA The Travellers (Rick & Morty)**

**#19: Hank & Bobby Hill AKA The Texan Father & Son (King of The Hill)**

**#20: Hayley & Jeff AKA The Liberal Couple (American Dad)**

**#21: Karamatsu & Jyushimatsu AKA The Idiot Brothers (Osomatsu-San)**

**#22: Fry & Bender AKA The Adult Best Friends (Futurama)**

**#23: Ryo & Yuri Sakazaki AKA The Karate Siblings (Art of Fighting)**

**#24: Spencer & Carly Shay AKA The Long-Distance Siblings (iCarly)**

**#25: Tori Vega & Jade West AKA The Stage Rivals (Victorious)**

**#26: Sam Puckett & Cat Valentine AKA The Babysitters (Sam & Cat)**

**#27: Chie Satonaka & Kanji Tatsumi AKA The Hot-Blooded Students (Persona 4)**

**-From Part 2:-**

**#28: Terry Bogard & Mary Ryan AKA The Street Fighters (Fatal Fury)**

**#29: Julia Chang & Bob AKA The Dedicated Duo (Tekken)**

**#30: Mario & Luigi AKA The Wholesome Brothers (Mario)**

**#31: Jasmine & Shawn AKA The Survivalists (Total Drama: Pahkitew Island)**

**#32: Jo & Lightning AKA The Jocks (Total Drama: ROTI)**

**#33: Candace & Stacy AKA The Girly Best Friends (Phineas & Ferb)**

**#34: Leni & Lori AKA The Sisters (The Loud House)**

**#35: Kings K. Rool & Dedede AKA The Cocky Kings (Kirby & Donkey Kong)**

**#36: Austin & Ally AKA The Singer-Songwriters (Austin & Ally)**

**#37: PJ & Gabe AKA The Awkward Brothers (Good Luck Charlie)**

**#38: Spongebob & Patrick AKA The Undersea Buddies (Spongebob Squarepants)**

**#39: Thomas & Jennifer AKA The Fashion Bloggers (Ridonculous Race)**

**#40: Chris & Claire Redfield AKA The Surviving Siblings (Resident Evil)**

**#41: Frank West & Chuck Greene AKA The Zombie Hunters (Dead Rising)**

**#42: Ryu & Ken Masters AKA The Sparring Warriors (Street Fighter)**

**#43: Radicles & Enid AKA The Bodega/Corner Shop Heroes (OK K.O.)**

**#44: Phoenix Wright & Larry Butz AKA The Childhood Friends (Ace Attorney)**

**#45: Miles Edgeworth & Franziska Von Karma AKA The Prosecutors (Ace Attorney)**

**#46: Batsu Ichimonji & Hinata Wakaba AKA The High School Fighters (Rival Schools)**

**#47: Morrigan Aensland & Felicia AKA The Monster Girls (Darkstalkers)**

**#48: Joe & Sylvia AKA The Dating Heroes (Viewtiful Joe)**

**#49: Dante & Trish AKA The Demon Hunters (Devil May Cry)**

**#50: Alya Cesaire & Nino Lahiffe AKA The Supporting Friends (Miraculous Ladybug)**

**#51: Chloe Bourgeois & Sabrina Raincomprix AKA The Loose Friends (Miraculous Ladybug)**

**#52: Johnny Bravo & Samurai Jack AKA The Lonely Warriors (Johnny Bravo & Samurai Jack)**

**#53: Takumi Fujiwara & Itsuki Takeuchi AKA The Street Drivers (Initial D)**

**#54: Jacques & Josee AKA The Ice Dancers (Ridonculous Race)**

**#55: Rigby & Mordecai AKA The Groundskeepers (Regular Show)**

**-From this part:-**

**#56: Tails & Zooey AKA The Foxes (Sonic Boom)**

**#57: Peacock & Big Band AKA The Mechanical Fighters (Skullgirls)**

**#58: Dudley Puppy & Kitty Katswell AKA The Animal Agents (T.U.F.F Puppy)**

**#59: Beat & Gum AKA The Skaters (Jet Set Radio)**

**#60: Dexter & Dee AKA The Weird Siblings (Dexter's Labotory)**

**#61: Jody Summers & Dr. Stewart AKA The Pro Drivers (F-Zero)**

**#62: Surly & Andie AKA The Critters (The Nut Job)**

**#63: Pit & Dark Pit AKA The Angel Rivals (Kid Icarus)**

**#64: Spring Man & Ribbon Girl AKA The Stretchy Fighters (ARMS)**

**#65: Sly Cooper & Carmelita Fox AKA The Cop & Robber (Sly Cooper)**

**#66: Phil & Filipino Jack AKA The Rude Dudes (The Nutshack)**

**#67: Emma & Xander Quinn AKA The Camp Councillors (Bunk'd)**

**#68: Sans & Papyrus AKA The Skeleton Brothers (Undertale)**

**#69: Edd & Eddy AKA The Low-Key Brothers (Ed, Edd & Eddy)**

**#70: Kaio & Dendy AKA The Kid Heroes (OK K.O.)**

**#71: Ramon & Tizoc AKA The Wrestling Mexicans (King of Fighters & Fatal Fury)**

**#72: Fox & Falco AKA The Space Pilots (Star Fox)**

**#73: Cindy & Jimmy AKA The Rivalling Geniuses (Jimmy Neutron)**

**#74: Kim Possible & Ron Stoppable AKA The Teen Agents (Kim Possible)**

**#75: Sami & Max AKA The Military Strategists (Advance Wars)**

**#76: Panda & Grizz AKA The Bears (We Bare Bears)**

**#77: Kasumi Todoh & Hinako Shojou AKA The Japanese Girls (Art of Fighting & King of Fighters)**

**#78: Mai Shiranui & King AKA The Women Warriors (Fatal Fury & Art of Fighting)**

**#79: Judy Hopps & Nick Wilde AKA The Police Officers (Zootopia)**

**#80: Amitie & Maguro AKA The Puzzle Pros (Puyo Puyo)**

**#81: Gintoki & Shimpachi AKA The Odd Job Guys (Gintama)**

**#82: Daphne & Velma AKA The Young Investigators (Scooby Doo)**

**#83: Nostalgia Critic & The Angry Video Game Nerd AKA The Angry Critics (NC & AVGN)**

**#84: Sanders & MacArthur AKA The Former Cadets (Ridonculous Race)**

**-This last part, featuring the last 28 teams!-**

**#85: Mr. Satan & Majin Buu AKA The Cool Guys (Dragon Ball Z)**

**#86: Chris & Zach AKA The Roomates (Hellbenders)**

**#87: Shen & Ash AKA The Feisty Fighters (King of Fighters 2003)**

**#88: Spyro & Hunter AKA The Young Heroes (Spyro)**

**#89: Kitty Pryde & Kurt AKA The Young Mutants (X-Men Evolution)**

**#90: Beth & Leshawna AKA The Reality Show Heroes (Total Drama Action)**

**#91: Lord Boxman & Dr. Eggman AKA The Mad Scientists (OK KO & Sonic)**

**#92: K' & Maxima AKA The Rough Friends (King of Fighters '99)**

**#93: Cammy & Juni AKA The Fighting Friends (Street Fighter Alpha 2/SFV)**

**#94: Balrog & Vega AKA The Rough Fighters (Street Fighter 2)**

**#95: Lie Ren & Nora Valkyrie AKA The Contrasting Classmates (RWBY)**

**#96: Terry & Greg AKA The News Anchors (American Dad)**

**#97: Trevor & Michael AKA The Questionable Guys (Grand Theft Auto 5)**

**#98: Jonesy & Jude AKA The Mall Dudes (6teen)**

**#99: Ryuji & Yusuke AKA The Contrasting Students (Persona 5)**

**#100: Meg & Chris Griffin AKA The Feuding Siblings (Family Guy)**

**#101: Kim Kaphwan & Jhun Hoon AKA The Taekwondo Masters (Fatal Fury & King of Fighters)**

**#102: Crash & Coco Bandicoot AKA The Bandicoots (Crash Bandicoot)**

**#103: Snake & Meryl AKA The Co-Operators (Metal Gear Solid)**

**#104: Dipper & Mabel AKA The Mystery Twins (Gravity Falls)**

**#105: Kaori Makimura & Ryo Seaba AKA The Adult Detectives (City Hunter)**

**#106: Beavis & Butthead AKA The Lazy Guys (Beavis & Butthead)**

**#107: Geo Dampierre & Duke Weaselton AKA The Tricksters (Soul Calibur & Zootopia)**

**#108: April O'Neill & Casey Jones AKA The Heroic Teens (TMNT 2012)**

**#109: Snufkin & Little My AKA The Short People (Moomin Valley)**

**#110: Axel Stone & Blaze Fielding AKA The Ex-Cops (Streets of Rage)**

**#111: Satoshi & Yuki Mochida AKA The Young Siblings (Corpse Party)**

**#112: Banjo & Kazooie AKA The Travelling Animals (Banjo-Kazooie)**

**#113: Kirby & Bandanna Waddle Dee AKA The Small Heroes (Kirby)**

**#114: Mickey & Minnie Mouse AKA The Cute Couple (Mickey Mouse)**

**-Wait until the fifth and final part gets uploaded, as there's only fourteen more teams to go through, but those 14 teams are still just as important!**

**By the way, if one of your teams already has one of the members in said massive list, that's essentially the reason why some of the teams have been rejected!**

**See ya soon, where the first part of the first episode releases with the updated 128-team roster!**


	5. Intros P5: The Fifth Set of Groups!

**New Super Ridonculous Race**  
**The Intros: Part Five!**  
**The Fifth & Final Set of Groups! (For The Last Time)**

**Don's got some extra teams in this already absurdly huge race and this time, they're not here to just fight, but they're also here to compete in many places!**

**Yeah, there's going to be no more updates that will necessarily stall progress on Episode 2 after this one, as Part 5 is in the works and progress slowly and carefully!**

**The twelve additional teams will affect all future episodes, including currently unplanned episodes because there is now 128 duos ready to race their way and five of them were not previously in the first episode, so stick around for updates!**

**With that said, I do not own any of the characters in this story and all of the characters have their rights reserved by Disney, Capcom, Nintendo, SEGA, Rare, Toei, Sentai Filmworks, SNK, Viacom and many, many other companies that have their characters!**

* * *

However, while there was 114 teams already introduced, Don was just ready to introduce fourteen more teams into the race with ease and seven of them were still following the simple format.

**"Welcome to the final part of the super ridonculous introductions to this absolute unit of a race and trust me, some of these teams are really tough!**

Being twin brothers, Zack and Cody did share a lot of similarities, such as their height of 5 feet and 9 inches, their blonde swept hair and their light skin, but they really differ in terms of clothes.

Cody was just wearing a white buttoned-up shirt with some belted blue jeans and light blue trainers that had white soles, just keeping things pretty casual and cool.

However, Zack was wearing a red t-shirt with a very distinct animal footprint on it, some dark blue jeans and black high-top trainers with a red tongue and soles.

**"Zack and Cody, the new twins!"**

They both were just checking Toronto, albeit completely different elements.

_*The Twin Brothers' confessional*_

_Zack was just sitting down on the chair like he couldn't really care at all, while Cody sat down like someone who cared._

_"Hey, what's going on? I heard that someone is winning and spoiler alert, it might be me!" Zack just casually bragged in a very dumb way. "I mean, us."_

_"Yeah, glad that you covered all options. At the very least, if we can just slip through all of the drama and co-operate in a pretty decent way, we can work this out." Cody had a plan in progress._

_"Okay, but I just wanted to take some pictures of these awesome places on the planet and plus, I heard babes calling for me." Zack was just clicking towards the camera with a smirk._

_"I don't know about that..."_

_"Then what other random girls would call my name?" Zack smugly crossed his arms, as he managed to prove his brother wrong at something._

_*Confessional cut*_

It wasn't too far off to say that despite being anthropomorphic shih tzus, these two had a lot of differences, despite being brother and sister.

Isabelle was just a blonde furred anthro shih tzu female, having a top fur that was like a bell and basically was a sort of combination between a woman and a the original dog species, having long ears, fur and not very long limbs. She was wearing a shirt, a plaid summery green sweater and a blue short dress.

Digby was just a brown furred anthro shih tzu male that was around the same height of probably 5 feet and he even had a tan patch in the middle of his face. He was wearing a business shirt and some jeans, as it was definitely a vacation.

**"Isabelle and Digby, the assisting dogs that are kinda like us humans!"**

_*The Assistants' confessional*_

_Isabelle and Digby were definitely a brother and sister duo to end them all._

"_Hello, I'm Isabelle and I am so excited to be joining the race with my brother." Isabelle was a happy girl dog. "Thank you, host!"_

"_Thanks for having us here. We just wanted to get away from the busy town that us two are just hanging out at." Digby elaborated on the reason._

"_I don't think I'm actually too busy, just very, very hard-working! The mayor and I are a great team on our jobs and I'm sure that the mayor's fine back at the town."_

"_Yes and you might need a vacation or two to really get yourself a break. I just don't like my sister working all of the time."_

"_Aw, thank you! I really do appreciate it, Digby!"_

_These two couldn't be more friendly, if they tried._

_*Confessional cut*_

These two weren't really the best of friends, as they were both making that apparent from their first go.

Luka was definitely an 6'2'' middle-aged journalist that actually looked pretty young, having wavy shoulder-length brown hair, fair skin and a little bit of stubble that rounded his somewhat sharp face and his body was pretty skinny in general.  
He was wearing some cowboy-esque clothes, being a dark brown jacket with loose white sleeves and trousers, a white t-shirt, brown boots and a distinct brown and cyan scarf.

Enzo was looking quite a bit older than his partner, though he was probably older, having black hair in a ponytail under a black round hat and he was a 5'8'' portly light skinned guy from Brooklyn.  
He wore a grey pinstripe suit, a purple buttoned-up shirt and black leather shoes and not a lot of jewellry, but there was still quite a lot of rings.

**"Enzo and Luka, two guys that look like they're kinda related, but are very much not!"**

_*The Side Guys' confessional*_

_Enzo and Luka pretty much had opposite reactions to each other._

_"Hey, it's actually nice to just get someone else to talk to...considering all of that." Luka was just keeping things casual. "Wasn't really expecting it to be you, though."_

_"Yeah, considering that you haven't really met me yet! Hey, it's at least a month or two away from the witch." Enzo was slightly angrier. "Still though, you kinda showed up out of nowhere."_

_"To be fair, it's kinda right to be sceptical of me."_

_"You're damn right it is! You two definitely had something going on and I wanna know what's happening."_

"_Was just trying to figure a certain situation out!" Luka defended himself._

_*Confessional cut*_

Conker is a rough, young adult orange squirrel that was about as tall as an 8-year old and was wearing a blue hoodie with the zipper being zipped and blue sneakers with thick grey soles.

Rodent was less rough and a little more tough, as he was a grey squirrel that had the same height as Conker, although he was wearing some military gear and a military helmet.

**"Conker and Rodent, another team of squirrels!" **Don was definitely exasperated, as he was seeing that these two were definitely walking down the streets.

_*The Squirrels' confessional*_

_Conker and Rodent were genuinely willing to put their different styles of racing into use._

_"Okay, we need to make sure that this is going to work, because I'm not going to deal with whatever you're trying to pull." Rodent said, a little unsure of Conker's style._

_"What I'm trying to pull is how we win this one. These shows contain some real shifty people playing some real shifty mind games." Conker just stated, willing to make it obvious._

_"Okay, so what does that even mean?"_

_"Just deal with those guys with some kind of skills, which I have got a lot of. Skills that you won't even want to mention!"_

_"I thought we were just going to travel the world and try to beat these challenges as hard as we could!" Rodent was understandably confused._

_"...That's kinda what I meant."_

_*Confessional cut*_

Roxas was roughly 5 feet and 7 inches and his yellow hair was just spiky and swept to the right in an very noticeable manner and his blue eyes were very notice-able, along with his lightly tanned skin.

Roxas was just wearing his usual stuff, being a white jacket that has some red on the inside and it had an black checkerboard stripe across the front, a grey t-shirt with no sleeves that extends over the belt of the white trousers and red, black and white trainers.

Hayner had only slightly lighter skin and was actually an inch shorter than Roxas, but he also had blonde hair that was spiky at the top and slightly lighter, but still blue eyes.

He was wearing a white shirt with a cross on the bottom right, a black half-length waist jacket with a red and grey plaid pattern on the bottom edge and jeans that were not rolled up and black sneakers that had a plaid black, dark red and grey pattern on the back half of the shoe.

**"Roxas and Hayner, teens with blonde hair!"**

_*The Fired-Up Teens' confessional*_

_Roxas and Hayner were a little less than mad._

_"Alright, are you guys ready to get owned and/or baited? Because we're the team that can do that!" Hayner proclaimed with a lot of confidence._

_"I dunno, we're probably not the only team that can do that."_

_"But we've got the ability to deal with sewers like they're nothing, so there's that!" Hayner said. "Also, it's going to be a long story."_

_"Hey, Pence, Olette, Lea, Xion and Isa! We're ready to go far and I know that some of you guys don't exactly have that much hope, but this is our summer vacation!" Roxas exclaimed, accidentally dissing his friends._

_"You tell 'em. By the way, Seifer, you don't deserve it." Hayner might have realised something big, still smiling confidently. "...They're going to be kinda mad at us."_

_*Confessional cut*_

* * *

**"While there's already 120 teams in the game, we've still got more to show and these guys are the first one to show what they've got!"**

These two couldn't be happier about their lives, as they were apparently able to go onto this show.

Harry was definitely an adult male that was probably 6 feet and 7 inches, as he was also wearing a brown trenchcoat and his brown hair in a pretty messy state, as it was wavy. He was also wearing some thin gloves, dark brown khaki trousers and black leather boots.

Marv was just adult guy that was probably 6 feet and 2 inches with a brown trenchcoat, a sort of brown beanie that covered his head and clearly looked like he had some Italian heritage and he was also wearing a blue t-shirt, some brown trousers and brown leather boots.

**"Harry and Marv, guys who repair houses!" **Don didn't really want to deal with the criminality that these guys had.

_*The Home Fixers' confessional*_

_Harry and Marv were both more than motivated to improve their reputation._

_"Imagine getting beat by a kid who can't fight! Imagine that!" Harry incredulously shouted. "Urgh, it's not like we've got anything better to do."_

_"This time, we've got nothing to lose and trust me, we __**actually **__have nothing to lose this time around!" Marv stated, as the guy with a beanie cap had his reasons._

_"Yeah, it's this or we're going back into...that place. You've got something?"_

_"Good, because we are going all out with what we've got, which is our wits and heads!"_

_*Confessional cut*_

Cricket and Bill were as country as people in the big city could realistically get, as they were farmers in a place that definitely needed the food.

Cricket was just a ten-year old country boy with brown hair that split apart into bangs that didn't cover his face at all and he was wearing a grey t-shirt, blue overalls and grey socks.

Bill was definitely his dad, as he was forty-five years old. as he had short brown hair and was very pudgy, as his green polo t-shirt that was buttoned up, a cap that covered his hair, grey-blue jeans and brown leather shoes that were made for farming.

**"Cricket and Bill, the most country father and son duo in this race!"**

_*The Country Duo's' confessional*_

_"Aw, come on, I can handle this with my sister!" Cricket exclaimed with the kind of confidence. "We're a team that can do things!"_

_"I dunno, we're going around the world and this ain't no vacation." Bill wasn't really as sure as his son was._

_"Yeah! Just leave it to me, I survived a whole lot of things, Dad!"_

_"We're going in a plane, son. It is not that simple, especially with some of the guys around." Bill said, already considering what kind of show this was._

_"Most of them seem like nice people and the rest of them aren't nice people." Cricket had a determined smile. "Dad, we're going to travel 'round the world!"_

_"Uh, huh, son."_

_*Confessional cut*_

These humanised gems were definitely Gems in their own right and they were both very distinct.

Peridot was so short that she measured somewhere around 3 feet and 3 inches, but that's kinda become she was more of a tech genius. She was mostly green, having green skin, lime coloured finger, having a yellow-hair like thing on her hand and wearing a green, dark green and black bodysuit with yellow stars on the limbs and chest.

And shades for no apparent reason.

Lapis was closer to being more normal, being around five and a half feet tall though having light blue skin and scruffy deep blue hair that was actually shaped like a nacho. She was wearing loose navy blue pants with pockets that was tied with some kind of string and a blue tank top with an weird pattern.

They were not exactly wearing...more it was like a part of their being.

**"Lapis and Peridot, definitely one of the most contrasting duos in the competition!"**

_*The Awkward Friends' confessional*_

_Lapis and Peridot were just looking at each other like they discovered a new world._

_"At least I don't have to record this log, because I'm going all of the way to the end of this story...from an alternate universe! This is going to be interesting to study, especially since I have technological skills that would be benefitial to our team." Peridot almost boasted, as the green-colour Gem was just ready to help._

_"Cool...when can we get out of here?" Lapis' clearly didn't really care that much about the introductions. "When's the race?"_

_"It is going to happen very soon and right now, we should really introduce ourselves to the people and clods that are more than likely watching this from the internet." Peridot was clearly one for good explaination._

_"I'm Lapis...wait, how did you get the message?" Lapis realised something, during not caring that much._

_Peridot was just shrugging her shoulders with a smile and Lapis was just looking surprised for the first time in a while._

_*Confessional cut*_

These two were making it very apparent that they had some kind of battle before, as their age practically showed in their own faces.

Barret was a lot more broad, muscular and black than his partner, though he wasn't without similarities, as these two had seen some stuff happening.  
He was also a tall middle aged man also had a black hair with a high top and a full beard and right arm was an gum arm.  
He wore an orange unzipped classic waistcoat, a brown shirt, dull green military-style trousers, tall brown boots

Cid was actually definitely quite a bit older than his partner, as he was white, lean, had blonde scruffy hair and probably had the right kind of body to be a technician.  
He wore goggles over his forehead, a deep blue flight jacket, dark green cargo pants, a green shirt and a pilot's scarf, as the blonde guy just smoked casually.

They were both walking pretty casually, like they couldn't care less.

**"Barret and Cid, two guys who've probably seen all sorts of war crimes!"**

_*The Middle-Aged Warriors' confessional*_

_One was clearly more of a geezer type of a man, while other was just a big black man with no apologies._

_"Looks like this race needs some more legitimate men ready to weed out all of these idiots." Barret wasn't regretting entering this race. "Seriously, it's all wackos and whatever else."_

_"Yep, but we're probably not going to fix because whatever happens, those guys are just gonna and go and get the win." Cid basically laid the facts out for everybody._

_"And because we're tougher than everyone, those guys are going to regret going up against us." Barret said._

_"Yeah and believe me, it ain't going to be easy in any kind of challenge. Even if we get fucking mismatched!" Cid looked like an angry man with a plan._

_These two older men were just nodding confident to the honest statements that they all made._

_*Confessional cut*_

* * *

**"There's still four more teams to introduce, some of whom I may have a hard time remembering, but these explorers will definitely remember!"**

They both looked like they were about to explore some things, carrying a compass, a backpack and a good sense of language, studying up on a new dimension and they were both young.

Riko was just an 12-year old explorer with light skin and long blonde hair tied-up in two ponytails.  
Riko was just pretty much dressed like a mix of a miner and scout down to the hard helmet, the dark clothes, the whistle and a loosely fitting jacket, not exactly fitting Toronto.

Reg fit even less, being a robot that was pretty human and looked like an tan-skinned brown-haired boy in most parts, even having some human anatomy in weird parts, though he did have robot arms and legs. He was wearing a cape, baggy green and purple pants that were asymmetrical, a metal helmet, a metal headband.

**"Riko and Reg, two young explorer who apparently have also seen it all!"**

_*The Explorers' confessional*_

_"How did we even get here is the real question? Someone signed us up for this, right?" Riko was just in awe of her new surroundings. "There's so much to see.."_

_"Yeah." Reg could sense that there was something wrong. "Something might be wrong."_

_"Yeah...I just can't shake that feeling."_

_These two pretty much had to trust in their own instincts, as they had helped them survive in their dangerous home world._

_*Confessional cut*_

These brothers were definitely weird and probably had the team's title from what Gumball described them as.

Gumball was just a shorter than average 11-year old boy...as a blue-furred cat, as he was wore rolled-up grey trousers, a beige shirt with brown trim and no shoes.

Darwin was just a fish...with legs and green sneakers with white tips and a high top and ready to learn some more things.

**"Gumball and Darwin, a cat and a fish...as brothers of sorts!" **Don announced, as these two were attempting to walk in a cool way. **"They also called themselves the best brothers and I dispute that!"**

_*The Best Brothers' confessional*_

_Gumball and Darwin were looking super determined to make this race special with their presence._

_"I know that we're part of the last-minute ish duos, but we won't be in last place and that's a promise I can make!" Gumball shouted with some determination._

_"Nah, we can at least go seven episodes before we go out, because we kinda have school coming up. And you're acting like you're the only one in the race." Darwin was more worried than ever, as he was definitely an orange fish._

_"...Wait, I forgot we both have to finish in order to finish! But that doesn't matter because we've fought fangirls!" Gumball proclaimed, as Darwin was just looking at him with a displeased look._

_"That's it? We've fought the sands of time, some other people and even...ripoffs, because that just happens a lot!" Darwin kept things pretty stoic._

_"A lot, a lot!" Gumball backed his brother up with the same smugly stoic face._

_*Confessional cut*_

...They were odd soldiers alright, as they both almost stuck out like a sore thumb, as the pyromaniac was named Pyro and the spy had the very creative name of Spy.

Spy was just normally wearing a business suit, a vest, a white dress shirt with a pretty clean and slim fit, being a French and skinny man with a tight ski mask and leather shoes.

Pyro was actually oddly distinct for having a gask mask covering his face, having some protective gear...under some overalls for some reason and even then, he had straps for many weapons.

**"Pyro and Spy, no points for guessing what their jobs are!"**

_*The Odd Soldiers' confessional*_

_Spy and Pyro were not all about making things matters, as one of them was actually disguised as someone else._

_Pyro didn't actually say anything, but his noises were definitely odd._

_"I can't believe that we even got onto TV." Spy's oddly uncomfortable tone was very apparent. "But it means that we will make getting the money easier!"_

_Pyro made some noises that may be confusion or utter deseperation._

_"Once again, we will win without doing anything illegal, which I can't believe I have to say." Spy visibly groaned. "Doesn't mean that it's going to be a fair fight."_

_Pyro was just resigning to the fact that he couldn't make the world a "happier" place._

_*Confessional cut*_

These young teens were definitely young and proud of the fact that they were on TV.

Star was just a slim 5'2'' 15-year old light skinned girl with long blonde hair that was tied in a devilish hairband and whose bangs covered her eyebrows. She wore a light turquoise dress with frills, purple striped leggings, dark magenta boots that had a monster design to them, a star pouch and she carried her magic wand carefully.

Marco was a 5'3'' Hispanic tan-skinned guy that was also 15 and had short brown hair that was somewhat swept off to the side, brown eyes, a mole on his right cheek and a slim build. He was wearing a red jumper, a grey shirt, dark grey jeans and olive and white sneakers and a honest smile.

**"Star and Marco, a befitting name of the teen travellers!"**

_*The Teen Travellers' confessional*_

_Star and Marco were both excited to be in a whole new kind of battle, mostly because it was both normal and weird...in a special way._

_"Yeah, we did it!" Marco shouted. "We made it onto TV and onto this crazy comnpetition!"_

_"Take that literally everybody! They thought that we couldn't make it and we did in a tough time, but we really made it." Star exclaimed with a confident smile._

_"Sure, it's cool to save worlds, but a million dollars is actually cooler." Marco said. "And having your friends to do crazy stuff together is probably the coolest thing of all time."_

_"Okay, I'm too happy to not put this as the best thing of...this week!" Star almost squealed, as she was more than happy to take it or leave it. "Don't ask how, but I'm going to put it up there!"_

_*Confessional cut*_

While there might be 127 teams already announced and, there's still one more to announce for everybody that wanted some more duos...which was pretty much zero at this point.

**"They might not be the last team, but I also do have something for all of the fans in the audience!" **Don announced, as there was a special preview of the first scene of the first episode after these words that said it.

* * *

Don was just back in the good old city of Toronto, as he was back for the sixth time in a row with a season that could be a Herculean task of some sort, if there wasn't a mysterious benefactor that made this season the way it is and the fact that the producers are insane enough to make it work, which was only somewhat.

**''We're back in Toronto, the birthplace of funk and where apparently the albino panther doesn't roam free anymore." **Don was just ready to say the obvious, as the boat came by with another albino panther that was in the cage, thanks to the guys that were just loving a lot of funk.

**''This time, thanks to some mysterious benefactor, this race has got 128 teams travelling the world, using their skills, tricks, powers and techniques to get to the end!"**

The silhouettes of all of the teams were definitely shown in somewhat dramatic manner in an desert-like landscape that changed into a similar savannah-like landscape, as the silhouettes were going by at a fast pace that could easily be noticed.

**"All of the teams going to have face all kinds of environments like dirty jungles, bustling cities, icy tundras and even old factories to be the team that wins **_**one million dollars**_**!"**

Some of the more extreme future locations were just shown off, as he was just willing to also show the doubled pile of money that contained the correct value.

**''I'm Don and I'm sure it's not just an ordinary Ridonculous Race! It's the Super Ridonculous Race!" **Don actually shouted louder than usual, as he was just keeping his teeth shiny enough to make the transition worth it.

The teeth shone, making the transition into a black screen worth it even more than before and this time, the race wasn't even ready for all of the drama and antics that would likely happen.

**'**

**However, the real reason why this chapter is marked as the final part of the introductions are about to introduce themselves ironically enough in the middle of Toronto, where the massive cast are just talking with each other.**

They walked onto the set and immediately, they were noticed by a lot of people including some more notable duos with notable strengths.

**These two aren't just ordinary fighters who are related...**

Sonic and Knuckles were just not able to hold in their own jaws at the sight of this duo.

Lapis and Peridot were straight up fascinated with these two tall and strong fighters.

**...they're not even on the same level as Tizoc...**

Ramon could see that their aura was...pretty neutral, while Tizoc was taking a look at their well-trained bodies.

Zack and Cody were pretty much scoffing, as Cid facepalmed at the odd dismissal of the two lean and mean fighters.

**...these two are lean, mean fighting machines in a sense...**

Heather and Joseé were both giving each other a bit of a glare, before they looked directly at the fists at the two martial artists.

Ryo and Yuri were just smiling at the new challengers that were sure to do just that, seeing their toughened bodies.

**...They're the last pair of new challengers...**

Ryu and Ken were just impressed at what these two were packing in their actual punches, as their bodies was shown to everybody else.

Roxas and Hayner were plain stunned at the sight of the two of them.

Trevor and Michael got angrier than ever, as they would have to use some fishy tactics to stop them.

**...and they're here for a special kind of fight...**

These two were just willing to bring the fight to a whole new location, as they were currently in Toronto waiting for the next battle to get started.

**...even with their absurd strength, it's not going to be easy for them!**

The first challenger was a 5 foot and 6 inch tall 18-year old man with messy red hair that was shorter at the front than at the back, a mole above his left lip, a serious face full of youth and a body that was made to fight all kinds of opponents with lean muscles and great flexibility.  
He was wearing a white buttoned-up shirt, grey trousers and white trainers.

The second challenger was an 8 foot tall 22-year old man with shaved blonde hair, really long eyebrows, one heck of a scowl and generally a face that was worn by some serious drug use, along with one of the strongest and most flexible bodies in this race  
He was wearing a brown leather jacket, an ocean blue t-shirt, true blue jeans and black leather brogues.

**"Baki and Jack Hanma are joining the race...as the real last team and the half-brothers! They're also legit mixed martial-artists and no joke, are some of the toughest people on the planet! That's every team and this roster is insane!"**

These two were looking at the camera, as though this wasn't somewhat staged to an extent with some game faces and then it transitioned back to Don, who was not scared of them at all.

**"And so is the real race, thanks to these crazy teams! Come back next time for the real race, where these two are going head-to-head with 127 other teams in the...Super Ridonculous Race!"**

* * *

**The FINAL list of duos with some racing skills:**

**#1: Chet & Lorenzo AKA The Stepbrothers (Ridonculous Race)**

**#2: Samus & Captain Falcon AKA The Bounty Hunters (F-Zero/Metroid)**

**#3: Katie & Sadie AKA The Best Female Friends (Total Drama Island)**

**#4: Sonic & Knuckles AKA The Speeding Rivals (Sonic The Hedgehog)**

**#5: Cornelius & Karim Fillmore AKA The Father & Son Team (Fillmore)**

**#6: Heather & Alejandro AKA The Reality Show Villains (Total Drama World Tour)**

**#7: Tomo Takino & Kagura AKA The High School Loudmouths (Azumanga Daioh)**

**#8: Drake Bell & Josh Peck AKA The Ordinary Step-brothers (Drake & Josh)**

**#9: Hugo Andre & Poison AKA The Wrestler & Promoter (Final Fight)**

**#10: Rocko & Filburt AKA The Cashiers (Rocko's Modern Life)**

**#11: Shingo Yabuki & Benimaru Nikado AKA The Fighting Guys (King of Fighters)**

**#12: Sho Hayate & Gai Tendo AKA The Obscure Warriors (Savage Reign & Buriki One)**

**#13: Ralf Jones & Clark Still AKA The Mercenaries (Ikari Warriors)**

**#14: Wario & Waluigi AKA The Competitive Brothers (Mario & Wario)**

**#15: Captain Hook & Mr. Smee AKA The Pirates (Peter Pan)**

**#16: Pete & Mortimer AKA The Reluctant Partners (Mickey Mouse)**

**#17: Coachman & Stromboli AKA The Old Men (Pinocchio)**

**#18: Rick Sanchez & Morty Smith AKA The Travellers (Rick & Morty)**

**#19: Hank & Bobby Hill AKA The Texan Father & Son (King of The Hill)**

**#20: Hayley & Jeff AKA The Liberal Couple (American Dad)**

**#21: Karamatsu & Jyushimatsu AKA The Idiot Brothers (Osomatsu-San)**

**#22: Fry & Bender AKA The Adult Best Friends (Futurama)**

**#23: Ryo & Yuri Sakazaki AKA The Karate Siblings (Art of Fighting)**

**#24: Spencer & Carly Shay AKA The Long-Distance Siblings (iCarly)**

**#25: Tori Vega & Jade West AKA The Stage Rivals (Victorious)**

**#26: Sam Puckett & Cat Valentine AKA The Babysitters (Sam & Cat)**

**#27: Chie Satonaka & Kanji Tatsumi AKA The Hot-Blooded Students (Persona 4)**

**#28: Terry Bogard & Mary Ryan AKA The Street Fighters (Fatal Fury)**

**#29: Julia Chang & Bob AKA The Dedicated Duo (Tekken)**

**#30: Mario & Luigi AKA The Wholesome Brothers (Mario)**

**#31: Jasmine & Shawn AKA The Survivalists (Total Drama: Pahkitew Island)**

**#32: Jo & Lightning AKA The Jocks (Total Drama: ROTI)**

**#33: Candace & Stacy AKA The Girly Best Friends (Phineas & Ferb)**

**#34: Leni & Lori AKA The Sisters (The Loud House)**

**#35: Kings K. Rool & Dedede AKA The Cocky Kings (Kirby & Donkey Kong)**

**#36: Austin & Ally AKA The Singer-Songwriters (Austin & Ally)**

**#37: PJ & Gabe AKA The Awkward Brothers (Good Luck Charlie)**

**#38: Spongebob & Patrick AKA The Undersea Buddies (Spongebob Squarepants)**

**#39: Thomas & Jennifer AKA The Fashion Bloggers (Ridonculous Race)**

**#40: Chris & Claire Redfield AKA The Surviving Siblings (Resident Evil)**

**#41: Frank West & Chuck Greene AKA The Zombie Hunters (Dead Rising)**

**#42: Ryu & Ken Masters AKA The Sparring Warriors (Street Fighter)**

**#43: Radicles & Enid AKA The Bodega/Corner Shop Heroes (OK K.O.)**

**#44: Phoenix Wright & Larry Butz AKA The Childhood Friends (Ace Attorney)**

**#45: Miles Edgeworth & Franziska Von Karma AKA The Prosecutors (Ace Attorney)**

**#46: Batsu Ichimonji & Hinata Wakaba AKA The High School Fighters (Rival Schools)**

**#47: Morrigan Aensland & Felicia AKA The Monster Girls (Darkstalkers)**

**#48: Joe & Sylvia AKA The Dating Heroes (Viewtiful Joe)**

**#49: Dante & Trish AKA The Demon Hunters (Devil May Cry)**

**#50: Alya Cesaire & Nino Lahiffe AKA The Supporting Friends (Miraculous Ladybug)**

**#51: Chloe Bourgeois & Sabrina Raincomprix AKA The Loose Friends (Miraculous Ladybug)**

**#52: Johnny Bravo & Samurai Jack AKA The Lonely Warriors (Johnny Bravo & Samurai Jack)**

**#53: Takumi Fujiwara & Itsuki Takeuchi AKA The Street Drivers (Initial D)**

**#54: Jacques & Josee AKA The Ice Dancers (Ridonculous Race)**

**#55: Rigby & Mordecai AKA The Groundskeepers (Regular Show)**

**#56: Tails & Zooey AKA The Foxes (Sonic Boom)**

**#57: Peacock & Big Band AKA The Mechanical Fighters (Skullgirls)**

**#58: Dudley Puppy & Kitty Katswell AKA The Animal Agents (T.U.F.F Puppy)**

**#59: Beat & Gum AKA The Skaters (Jet Set Radio)**

**#60: Dexter & Dee Dee AKA The Weird Siblings (Dexter's Labotory)**

**#61: Jody Summers & Dr. Stewart AKA The Pro Drivers (F-Zero)**

**#62: Surly & Andie AKA The Critters (The Nut Job)**

**#63: Pit & Dark Pit AKA The Angel Rivals (Kid Icarus)**

**#64: Spring Man & Ribbon Girl AKA The Stretchy Fighters (ARMS)**

**#65: Sly Cooper & Carmelita Fox AKA The Cop & Robber (Sly Cooper)**

**#66: Phil & Filipino Jack AKA The Rude Dudes (The Nutshack)**

**#67: Emma & Xander Quinn AKA The Camp Councillors (Bunk'd)**

**#68: Sans & Papyrus AKA The Skeleton Brothers (Undertale)**

**#69: Edd & Eddy AKA The Low-Key Brothers (Ed, Edd & Eddy)**

**#70: Kaio & Dendy AKA The Kid Heroes (OK K.O.)**

**#71: Ramon & Tizoc AKA The Wrestling Mexicans (King of Fighters & Fatal Fury)**

**#72: Fox & Falco AKA The Space Pilots (Star Fox)**

**#73: Cindy & Jimmy AKA The Rivalling Geniuses (Jimmy Neutron)**

**#74: Kim Possible & Ron Stoppable AKA The Teen Agents (Kim Possible)**

**#75: Sami & Max AKA The Military Strategists (Advance Wars)**

**#76: Panda & Grizz AKA The Bears (We Bare Bears)**

**#77: Kasumi Todoh & Hinako Shojou AKA The Japanese Girls (Art of Fighting & King of Fighters)**

**#78: Mai Shiranui & King AKA The Women Warriors (Fatal Fury & Art of Fighting)**

**#79: Judy Hopps & Nick Wilde AKA The Police Officers (Zootopia)**

**#80: Amitie & Maguro AKA The Puzzle Pros (Puyo Puyo)**

**#81: Gintoki & Shimpachi AKA The Odd Job Guys (Gintama)**

**#82: Daphne & Velma AKA The Young Investigators (Scooby Doo)**

**#83: Nostalgia Critic & The Angry Video Game Nerd AKA The Angry Critics (NC & AVGN)**

**#84: Sanders & MacArthur AKA The Former Cadets (Ridonculous Race)**

**#85: Mr. Satan & Majin Buu AKA The Cool Guys (Dragon Ball Z)**

**#86: Chris & Zach AKA The Roomates (Hellbenders)**

**#87: Shen & Ash AKA The Feisty Fighters (King of Fighters 2003)**

**#88: Spyro & Hunter AKA The Young Heroes (Spyro)**

**#89: Kitty Pryde & Kurt AKA The Young Mutants (X-Men Evolution)**

**#90: Beth & Leshawna AKA The Reality Show Heroes (Total Drama Action)**

**#91: Lord Boxman & Dr. Eggman AKA The Mad Scientists (OK KO & Sonic)**

**#92: K' & Maxima AKA The Rough Friends (King of Fighters '99)**

**#93: Cammy & Juni AKA The Fighting Friends (Street Fighter Alpha 2/SFV)**

**#94: Balrog & Vega AKA The Rough Fighters (Street Fighter 2)**

**#95: Lie Ren & Nora Valkyrie AKA The Contrasting Classmates (RWBY)**

**#96: Terry & Greg AKA The News Anchors (American Dad)**

**#97: Trevor & Michael AKA The Questionable Guys (Grand Theft Auto 5)**

**#98: Jonesy & Jude AKA The Mall Dudes (6teen)**

**#99: Ryuji & Yusuke AKA The Contrasting Students (Persona 5)**

**#100: Meg & Chris Griffin AKA The Feuding Siblings (Family Guy)**

**#101: Kim Kaphwan & Jhun Hoon AKA The Taekwondo Masters (Fatal Fury & King of Fighters)**

**#102: Crash & Coco Bandicoot AKA The Bandicoots (Crash Bandicoot)**

**#103: Snake & Meryl AKA The Co-Operators (Metal Gear Solid)**

**#104: Dipper & Mabel AKA The Mystery Twins (Gravity Falls)**

**#105: Kaori Makimura & Ryo Seaba AKA The Adult Detectives (City Hunter)**

**#106: Beavis & Butthead AKA The Lazy Guys (Beavis & Butthead)**

**#107: Geo Dampierre & Duke Weaselton AKA The Tricksters (Soul Calibur & Zootopia)**

**#108: April O'Neill & Casey Jones AKA The Heroic Teens (TMNT 2012)**

**#109: Snufkin & Little My AKA The Short People (Moomin Valley)**

**#110: Axel Stone & Blaze Fielding AKA The Ex-Cops (Streets of Rage)**

**#111: Satoshi & Yuka Mochida AKA The Young Siblings (Corpse Party)**

**#112: Banjo & Kazooie AKA The Travelling Animals (Banjo-Kazooie)**

**#113: Kirby & Bandanna Waddle Dee AKA The Small Heroes (Kirby)**

**#114: Mickey & Minnie Mouse AKA The Cute Couple (Mickey Mouse)**

**Introduced in this part, sorted by introductions:**

**#115: Zack & Cody Martin AKA The Contrasting Twins (Suite Life)**

**#116: Isabelle & Digby AKA The Assistants (Animal Crossing)**

**#117: Conker & Rodent AKA The Squirrels (Conker's Bad Fur Day)**

**#118: Roxas & Hayner AKA The Fired-Up Teens (Kingdom Hearts)**

**#119: Harry & Marvin/Marv AKA The Home Fixers (Home Alone)**

**#120: Cricket & Bill AKA The Country Duo (Big City Greens)**

**#121: Enzo & Luka AKA The Side Guys (Bayonetta)**

**#122: Lapis & Peridot AKA The Awkward Friends (Steven Universe)**

**#123: Barret & Cid Highwind AKA The Middle-Aged Warriors (Final Fantasy 7)**

**#124: Riko & Reg AKA The Explorers (Made In Abyss)**

**#125: Gumball & Darwin AKA The Best Brothers (The Amazing World of Gumball)**

**#126: Spy & Pyro AKA The Odd Soldiers (Team Fortress 2)**

**#127: Star & Marco AKA The Dimesion Travellers (Star VS The Forces of Evil)**

**#128: Baki and Jack Hanma AKA The Half-Brothers (Grappler Baki)**

**'**

**Time for some New Super Ridonculous Race dev info (Just go with it, because it's a bad name for this):**

**There was originally meant to be 108 teams, before 6 more teams got added to what would be the current fourth part of the introductions and this fifth part was just introducing one more team!**

**As there's 13 more teams now, each added in seperate phases in the original versions, things are bound to be a little bit different from the original version!**

**Well, now things have changed entirely, because there's now at least 120 teams, which was previously my hard limit for these kind of stories and 128 is just a new massive step up!**

**Either way, since this is an upgraded version I'll be working as fast as I can to slightly update Episodes 1 and the four uploaded parts fof Episode 2 for these 128 teams and futureproof the three unuploaded parts of Episode 2 for the same amount of teams!**

**Yeah, there's two different versions of my story out there, but I'll figure it out with some important details and for the guys that have seen my original version...**

**...yes, this is every team in this story, no more updates, no more characters and no more delays to the parts or story, because I'm telling you right now, 128 teams makes for one of the biggest story crossovers ever, but probably far from the biggest crossovers, official or fanmade!**


	6. Episode 1-1: A Super Ridonculous Start!

**New Super Ridonculous Race**  
**Episode 1: Back In Ontario!**  
**Part 1: A Very Ridonculous Start! - Updated**

**Author's Big Note: Thanks to UltimateWarriorFan33 for inspiring the original and this reimagined remake, as this is the first remake that I've ever done...actually, it's the second, but the first is A Big Sonic Adventure, a remake of a story from 2015. Either way, I'm ready for this!**

**With more consistency, old stories being told in improved ways, new stories being told, certain challenges being fixed and mistakes being corrected, this second edition is really going to be an different experience!**

**128 teams are in this race this time around, thanks to eleven new teams showing up after this part had already been published and I'm here to make sure that they're getting repped!**

**Also, I don't own any of the characters that are in this story, as they're all owned by their respective owners, including Disney, Nickelodeon, Time Warner, Nintendo, Sega, Capcom, Toei, Marvel, FOX and many other companies and creators that have had their hands in creating these characters!**

* * *

Don was just back in the good old city of Toronto, as he was back for the sixth time in a row with a season that could be an Herculean task of some sorts, if there wasn't a mysterious benefactor that made this season the way it is and the fact that the producers are insane enough to make it work, which was only somewhat.

**''We're back in Toronto, the birthplace of funk and where the albino panther doesn't roam free anymore." **Don was just ready to say the obvious, as the boat came by with another albino panther that was in the cage, thanks to guys that were just loving a lot of funk.

**''This time, thanks to some mysterious benefactor, this race has got 128 teams travelling the world, using their skills, tricks, powers and techniques to get to the end!"**

The silouettes of all of the teams were definitely shown in somewhat dramatic manner in an desert-like landscape that changed into a similar savannah-like landscape, as the silhouettes were going by at a fast pace that could easily be noticed.

**"All of the teams going to have face all kinds of enviroments like dirty jungles, bustling cities, icy tundras and even old factories to be the team that wins **_**two million dollars**_**!"**

Some of the more extreme future locations were just shown off, as he was just willing to also show the doubled pile of money that contained the correct value.

**''I'm Don and it's not just an ordinary Ridonculous Race! It's The Super Ridonculous Race!" **Don actually shouted louder than usual, as he was just keeping his teeth shiny enough to make the transition worth it.

The teeth shined, making the transition into a black screen worth it even more than before and this time, the race wasn't even ready for all of the drama and antics that would likely happen.

* * *

**I don't know where the intro is, but I'll find it somewhere!**

* * *

Don was just back in the scene, as he was just ready to really get it started, complete with his old-school charisma that continued on from the actual intro.

**''So, in case you forgot, this is The Super Ridonculous Race, where a incredible amount of teams are racing to the edges of the earth!" **Don nailed it, marking an very obvious improvements. **''We did introduce all of the teams in the previous episode and if you didn't, check that out!"**

Don actually walked to make sure that the teams weren't doing anything crazy, as he had a flock of people, humanised animals and the like.

Sonic and Knuckles was just sure that they were just ready to make Don be frustrated by complete accident, as they somehow managed to roll into each other.

Dedede and Max were so obviously confident in their abilities to figure when they were talking to the audience and now the main host was just looking at them.

Leni and Lori were just ready to listen hard, as they were down for some hardcore competition...even if their looks would take the brunt.

Tom and Jen were also listening, though they weren't willing to sacrifice their own looks for the sake of the race.

**"Welcome to The Super Ridonculous Race, where all 128 of you teams are going to race each other around the planet!" **Don announced, as there was bound to be a planet's worth of drama to throw around.

Heather and Alejandro were just throwing around some smug faces at their enemies, as they were in a self-assured mood.

**"In this edition, all of you are going to have to deal harsh middles, intrepid heights, jaw-dropping lows and dangerous challenge and this time, two or three teams will be eliminated in each leg!" **Don exclaimed, as most of the teams were just keeping his words on mind. **"For the record, there's no non-elimination legs...at all."**

Lapis and Peridot were pretty much the least surprised duo in the whole game, as the gems were expecting something like that.

Ken and Ryu were just seriously paying some attention, as they were just focused on the main host right, where he was just keeping things calm.

Coachman and Stromboli were also trying to pay some attention, but the Italian fat puppteer was just struggling a little bit more than Cricket who kept his eyes open for anything, as his dad looked slightly unsettled at said old men.

**"And at the end of all 44 legs, there's only going to be one winner of the 2 million dollars that I got stored up!" **Don was just basking in all of the cheers and shouts. **"And plus the other two teams that make it to the end will also get consolation money!"**

Lightning, Beth, Katie and Sadie were just yelling at the same time, making sure that Shawn and Jasmine moved away from them.

Shen and Ash were both just keeping their grin strong, as Rad and Enid were just looking at each other like they were about to get it on, but then Don just interrupted them...and every other team with one shout.

**"Look over here!"**

Most of them looked towards the Don Box, as the four returning teams did look just for effect and the rest of them were looking to really get into what made the race work.

K' didn't really look, as his best friend just turned his head towards the actual box with his face on it and he scoffed at the hosts' own face.

**"This is the Ridonculous Tip Box AKA The Don Box, where all of the challenges, guides and directions are going to be delievered! Speaking of challenge..."**

Mai and King were just attentively looking at the main host, as they were just to get all of the details, along with Kasumi and Hinako, who weren ready to take things on.

Cid and Barret were both not that interested in the challenge, as the blonde technician and the black soldier with an gun arm.

**"...with three new kinds of challenges, you guys aren't going to be ready for this season! But are you ready to start this one?!"**

"Yeah!" Three quarters of the racers shouted, as they were in the mood to do it in their own way and in their own styles.

Ryo and Kaori were both just going up against each other's backs for completely different, as Kaori had a bit of a bad look at her competent, yet peverted partner.

"Yes!" They both shouted like there was a challenge ahead.

**"Are you ready?!"**

Jonesy crossed his arms with an smug aura, as Jude got himself started with a striking pose that looked like he trained for the Olympics.

Pit and King Dedede just iterated and improved on the Olympic-style pose without that much extra effort, as they had the skills to make it look easy.

**"Watch the flag!"**

Boxman and Eggman were smugly grinning at their arch-enemies, as they were proving that there was always a chance to bring it on with anyone's rivals.

Conker and Rodent were actually for some odd reason, as the squirrels were in a good mood.

Pete and Mortimer were actually on the receving end, as they were just throwing their hands up in confusion at the references that were just being thrown around.

**"Now race!"**

Edd and Eddy were just hanging back in confusion, as Don literally jumped onto the sidewalk which actually had a sudden lack of teams that were just going at it and the dude was just here to bring it.

Hayley and Jeff were also just walking casually, as Don still managed to get a punch that was just thrown sideways at someone else and they both couldn't really look at it.

Unsurprisingly, the main host got thrown a punch by Balrog's almost miss, as the host managed to feel the punch on his cheek thanks to the touching blow and Vega literally pulled him away.

"Are you okay?" Edd asked, as Don just wiped off the scratch like it was nothing much. "I think you're okay."

**"Pretty much." **Don was just keeping things casual, as the last few teams were actually going to race each other to the first challenge. **"What are you guys waiting for? There's a world to run around!"**

* * *

The bottom five teams consisted of Edd and Eddy as the scheming brothers, Beavis and Butthead as the couch guys, Karamatsu and Jyushimatsu as the weird brothers, Surly and Andie as the squirrels and finally, Snufkin and Little My as the half-siblings.

Cricket and his dad wasn't too far in front though, being seventh-last and Lapis and Peridot, despite being pretty accomplished warriors, was in sixth-last.

"We've gotta go, son!" Bill told his son, who nodded.

"I've got to be my fastest!" Peridot declared, not seeing the chances as good.

The race with so many teams that the budget was really impacted by the incredulous amount of the teams, was in the fullest of swings with the best of the best were leading their run to the first Don Box.

Said Don Box was actually even faster than before, trying to make moving at least 120 teams a lot faster along with a lot of other things.

"Alright, let's get to the tower!" Terry exclaimed, as he just slammed the button and got his tip and Duck was just backing up to allow everyone else to get a tip.

"The CN Tower, that is!" Drake was already getting back into the mood of things, as Josh was just really excited to be in the biggest reality show race.

"Thanks, captain obvious." Mai fired back themselves, as she finished reading the tip with her determined partner figuring out the directions to Canada's tallest tower.

"You're welcome." Drake threw some sarcasm, ready to get back on the race with a smug face and his slightly wiser brother just threw a weak punch. "Was that nesscessary?"

"Not really, but I don't why you did that." Josh was just trying to give his brother a little bit of sense.

There's always going to be some challenges that were just going to return twice as hard as their originally did and the first one was no exception, as Jacques and Josee knew what they were going to do.

"Alright, here comes the speed!" Sonic proclaimed, having Knuckles, Tails and Zooey at both of sides to block potential competition..

"Here comes the unstoppable competition!" Jo exclaimed, just looking back at the competition that didn't have her team's consistent pace.

"I doubt that you're that un-" Josee was just sure that the jockette was just lying about those words and Jacques had an incredulous look.

"See ya!" Hercule was just trying to make things normal, having a lot strength in his legs. and Lightning was just using his legs to power through the start.

Just as Josee and Hercule said those two sentences, Sonic and Knuckles were just blasting through at a speed that was slightly higher than the fomer cadets', along with both of the pilot teams.

"They're obviously faster than you." Jo suggested, making Sanders realise that there was some legitmately hard-to-beat teams in the race.

"Yes, but we've got style and the gold!" Joseé exclaimed, also closing Jacques' mouth in the process.

"And dishonesty." MacArthur/Valentina might have gotten Joseé mad for a second, but the ice dancer just regained her composure.

"Ice cold irony!" Jacques fired back, as Sanders wasn't really surprised at the move.

"At least I tried to be honest as I could!"

The high-speed leaders were definitely outpacing the rest, even with a few teams being able to catch up prettty well.

Chris and Claire were in a very clear fifth, as they were actually running pretty fast compared to the crowd of racers that weren't that fast, but they also had some pretty good teamwork.

_*The Survivors' confessional*_

_Claire was just looking a lot happier than her older brother._

_"The fact that the competition has a lot of tough people is actually pretty good, because it's gonna be a fair fight." Claire anticipated, looking foward to the fights that were tough and strong._

_"It ain't going to be easy ride, Claire. Even with the weaker teams, we've got to keep our wits about us." Chris said, being in the barely predictable race. "Teams can have a win streak come out of nowhere."_

_"That's true...the surfers were definitely one of those teams."_

_*Confessional*_

With some of the many teams did their thing at getting to the Don Box, there was a whole bunch more that weren't just being their best for other reasons.

"I'm not good at running!" Jonesy was just panting for his life, as his technique that was relatively wack.

"Dude, I'm also not good at running." Jude was just relating to his friend, just matching his speed.

"It makes sense, because you're at the mall all of the time!" Phil's flat cap was definitely being blown in the wind, as he mocked the mall guys.

"That makes no sense!" Jonesy fired back defensively.

"But you're not moving around!" Filipino Jack was just adding to the insult with some common sense. "The box has to be here somewhere!"

It was obvious that the mall guys and the rude dudes weren't making sense of each other, as they were just ready to get themselves onto the first challenge and there was still some teams that were lagging further behind.

No matter what, it was really obvious that there would be only one team reaching the tip first with that kind of speed...even if one of them looked as unlikely as hell for doing the thing.

"Found the Don Box and it's right over there!" Bob pointed it out for a lot of people, as Julia slammed the button like there was no tomorrow. "Alright, it's an Either-Or."

"I think I know what's an Either-Or, but I'll probably get cut-" Julia was just using her knowledge about the race...before getting slammed down by Lightning.

"Lightning didn't look." Lightning said, as Julia was just groaning loudly. "Sorry, girl."

Julia looked angry at the white-haired athlete, but he just re-gained her composure for obvious reasons.

* * *

Don was back to re-introduce a slightly remixed version of season one's first challenge.

**"An Either-Or challenge is a challenge that requires both team members to push through their choice of challenge!" **Don announced, as he was just ready to show off the stairs that were just returning. **"Returning from the first season, the teams either have to climb CN Tower's two thousand and five hundred flights worth of stairs using their own feet..."**

A shot of the ridiculous amount of stairs that it would take to climb the CN tower was just zooming out from several sets of stairs.

**"...or run around CN Tower's skywalk and get a card on said skywalk to attempt to grab their tips on the same skywalk!" **Don exclaimed. **"We tested the rail and it doesn't fall off, which is more awesome for the challenge! Once they're done, something new awaits them!**

There was a lot of decision-making with this slightly improved challenge, 208 decisions to be an exact, these duos and trios were going to make good use of their minds to gmake the best choices.

"Hmmmm..." Fry was just thinking things up. "...I'll just do the skywalk."

"I mean who isn't?" Balrog asked, as he was just also picking the skywalking.

"Skywalking is kinda overrated, I'm more of a stairs guy." Casey butted in, as though April wasn't lagging behind. "April?"

"I think the skywalk would've been nice, but the stairs seems better." April was definitely ready to keep up.

"Always stairs!" Luigi answered, very confident in his feet's endurance, as Mario was just actually behind him because he was a slower brother.

"Luigi, give me a moment." Mario was just pleading slightly, as he was just feeling a little bit tired from the run to the tower's entrance.

"Wario doesn't give moments, because it's stair time for us!" Wario shouted, as the yellow hatted plumber looked determined.

"Going up stairs is already very problematic and the skywalk is a better challenge anyways." Peridot added with a bit of a smirk.

"We're not problematic, so we're going up some stairs!" Darwin fired back quite instantly, as the fish was just ready to climb.

Mario and Luigi were just chilling for a bit, as there was a lot of discussion happening between all of the teams.

"I'm all about the stairs!" Sonic was just getting some strange looks from the whinier contestants in the game.

"So what if he's all about the stairs? Doesn't matter that much." Knuckles was just ready to get behind his friend.

"I'm also a stair boy, so..." Radicles was just butting in with his own muscles and he was just flexing his arms to make them flow better. "...Obviously, I'm going with stairs."

"Then let's run these stairs, Rad." Enid didn't really sound too excited for this one, but she was feeling positive about it..

**"Yeah, there's going to be a lot of people choosing, so let's not do that."**

There was a whole lot of choosing, as the lifts were actually going to be overloaded and so was the stairs and these were the decisions that the nearly half of the teams chose.

**Only 50 of the 128 teams that had already caught up with the rest chose the stairs option for obvious reasons, as they weren't scared of the stairs and these duos were:**  
Casey & April AKA The Heroic Teens  
Sonic & Knuckles AKA The Speedsters  
Ryo & Yuri AKA The Karate Siblings  
Mario & Luigi AKA The Plumbers  
Wario & Waluigi AKA The Competitive Brothers  
Frank & Chuck AKA The Weapon Makers/Zombie Hunters  
Austin & Ally AKA The Singer-Songwriters  
Ryu & Ken AKA The Sparring Rivals  
Sanders & MacArthur AKA The Former Cadets  
Nick & Judy AKA The Police Officers  
Jacques & Josee AKA The Ice Dancers  
Kasumi & Hinako AKA The Young Women Warriors  
Michael & Trevor AKA The Shady Guys  
Ralf & Clark AKA The Mercenaries  
Thomas & Jennifer AKA The Fashion Bloggers...  
**...that is a lot of runners already...**  
...PJ & Gabe AKA The Awkward Brothers  
Nino & Alya AKA The Supporting Friends  
Leshawna & Beth AKA The Reality Show Heroes  
Heather & Alejandro AKA The Self-Proclaimed Villains  
Pete & Mortimer AKA The Tough Guys  
Rad & Enid AKA The Bodega Heroes  
Drake & Josh AKA The Stepbrothers  
Sam & Cat AKA The Babysitters  
Cuphead & Mugman AKA The Cup Brothers  
Shawn & Jasmine AKA The Survivalists  
Kim & Jhun AKA The Taekwondo Masters  
Terry Bogard & Duck King AKA The Street Fighters  
Joe & Sylvia AKA The Dating Heroes  
Ash & Shen AKA The Feisty Fighters  
Kirby & Bandanna Waddle Dee AKA The Cute Guys...  
**...and the amount of runners don't stop here...**  
Ryo & Kaori AKA The Detectives  
Zack & Cody AKA The Troublemakers  
Modercai & Rigby AKA The Groundskeepers  
Morrigan & Feilicia AKA The Monsters  
Panda & Grizz AKA The Small Bears  
Ramon & Tizoc AKA The Luchadores  
Benimaru & Shingo AKA The Accquainted Fighters  
Rigby & Mordecai AKA The Groundskeepers  
Dante & Trish AKA The Demon Hunters  
Sly & Carmelita AKA The Thief & The Agent  
Jo & Lightning AKA The Jocks  
Cammy & Juni AKA The Fighting Friends  
Baki & Jack AKA The Half-Brothers  
Axel & Blaze AKA The Ex-Cops...  
**...and rounded off with...**  
...Snake & Meryl AKA The Co-Operators  
Banjo & Kazooie AKA The Travelling Animals  
Tails & Zooey AKA The Foxes  
Gintoki & Shimpachi AKA The Katana Guys  
Chris & Claire AKA The Survivors  
Roxas & Hayner AKA The Fired-Up Teens  
Cricket & Bill AKA The Country Duo  
Conker & Rodent AKA The Squirrels  
Harry & Marv AKA The Home Fixers  
Isabelle & Digby AKA The Assistants  
Riko & Reg AKA The Explorers  
Gumball & Darwin AKA The Best Brothers  
**That is every single team that is taking the stairs!**

**Practically everybody else that wasn't mentioned in this giant blurb list were on the stairs, no matter how high their energy level was and this time, the stairs are getting their first hint of attention!**

* * *

For the stairs, some of the teams were just getting the party started with some of the best talk that came out of them.

"I can't believe your glutes are working so well." MacArthur gave some compliments.

"Wait, what's that supposed to mean?" Sanders was just asking the real questions.

"Nothing." MacArthur was just seeing that they were actually doing pretty well.

MacArthur and Sanders were only one of the 40 teams that were just climbing the stairs and another duo was just ready to throw a mocking comment their own way.

"Keep on working on those great glutes and you'll achieve more great things!" Ramon was just intending it as a compliment, as the former cadets were running well.

"Alright!" Tizoc was just really motivated to keep his beak up and his legs on the stairs, as he was just passing with his partner.

MacArthur and Sanders were actually slightly jazzed by the way at being in 13th place, as Ramon and Tizoc was just keeping to themselves in 12th, both trying to use their bodies to up their pace.

The top five was pretty much not that much of a surprise, as Sonic's duo and Tails' duo were currently leading the race in more ways than one, as they were pretty much the best of the stair runners.

Fox and Falco weren't far behind with their feet working at great speed to keep each other at bay, as Tails and Zooey were just playing catch up.

"Hey, it's weird that you're running faster this time." Falco was just a little more observant than usual, as he noticed that Tails and Zooey weren't that far behind. "I'd thought you'd be slow."

"Don't underestimate two foxes with a passion for board games!" Tails exclaimed loudly.

"You said it! We're just running our fastest!" Zooey backed up her chill friend.

"Don't worry, we already know and we're impressed." Fox said, as the space pilot was just impressed.

Tails and Zooey were just sweating, but only enough to see where it's barely visible and Falco looked down with plain confusion.

Sonic and Knuckles were still quite a distance ahead, as they were just keeping their breath steady and their movement well mantained to preserve their general position and their decent speed.

Sonic's speedy team was just clearly in 1st, with Pit's duo and Samus' duo taking up the silver and bronze positions and Ryu, Ken, Ryo and Yuri were taking up the rest of the top five runners.

Fourth was a pretty good position for the sparring rivals and the karate siblings were just happy with fifth place, but they were also here to prove that their martial art was the best.

"Come on, Ryo! Those Shotokan guys are beatable!" Yuri Sakazaki was just keeping her gloves on for the tough stuff.

"Chill, Yuri." Ken was just giving some close advice to the karate girl.

The ice dancers and the surviving siblings were just jockeying for sixth place, as both of them wanted that position very much, along with the space pilots just watching.

"Back off, ice cheaters." Claire proclaimed, keeping her breath steady and blocking the ice dancers.

"You're just mad that we actually won gold." Josee proclaimed, as she was just seeing that Claire was still blocking her. "Also, please move."

"No." Claire politely declined, as Chris did move out of the way only out of respect. "Chris, for real?"

"They're Olympic gold-medallists, even if they're disrespectful." Chris stated, sure that the ice dancers would've found a way.

Soon enough in the stairwell leaderboards, Ralf and Clark were still both hanging on in eighth, Chris and Claire both dropped slightly to seventh and Jacques and Josee rose up slightly to sixth.

_*The Rough Fighters' confessional*_

_"If this is the competition that I'm up against, this race is going to be much better than being cooped up on some place that I've seen a thousand times." Balrog's motivation became more apparent._

_"I don't even know what my purpose of being here is, but I guess taking a private jet to some place is too hard for you." Vega shrugged with a mean smile._

_They were obviously pointing to a future challenge._

_*Confessional cut*_

With all of the problems that could be surmised from a simple challenge, the other one must have been a little bit more problematic...for some obvious reasons.

**"As the stair climbing becomes a pretty simple task for some..."**

* * *

**"...for other it's going to be a while before they were just enjoying the skywalk or not!"**

All three working and well-lit elevators were actually working, but they were going slower than average and this time, it was actually getting people to talk about their experience.

Especially since that there was so many teams just chilling at the moment and that the elevators would have to work overtime.

"Hey, you wanna talk about random stuff?" Sans was just being chill, as he was just talking to the liberal couple.

"Dude, I love talking about stuff!" Jeff was just keeping it relaxed, which was a similar mood to Sans' calmness, albeit with a little more excitement. "So, what's up?"

"Nothing much, just waiting." Sans was just keeping his winking face on his point, as Jeff was just expecting a good pun. "Waiting for my million bones."

Papyrus was just silently being angry, as Hayley was just giving her face her right palm, as these two were definitely just watching the conversation go down.

"Dude, come on, it's not all about the bones, it's about the-" Jeff was just seeing that there was actually two elevators that was coming down. "-whoa."

"Jeff, let's go up!" Hayley was really motivated by the elevator's beep, as the doors were starting to slide open with the sound of a bell.

"Same for you, Sans!" Papyrus practically yelled as his team went into the emptier side of the elevator, thanks to the crowding that was just going on on the other side immediately.

_*The Groundskeepers' confessional*_

_Mordecai and Rigby were both just easing themselves up from the sight._

_"Dude, do you know how many people were just hanging around nowhere near the buttons! I swear it was like a concert, but bad." Rigby just badly described it in a very shouty way, out of the elevator.._

_"Come on, it's not even close to being that bad." Mordecai was just being relatively chill about this situation. "It was just a minute."_

_*The Skeleton Brothers' confessional*_

_Sans and Papyrus were both in a great mood, as they were making some small waves in the competition and having a fun time talking with the liberal couple._

_"Hey, we're making some friends, nothing much else." Sans was calmly stating his truth, complete with his arms being in his pockets._

_"But, I wonder if this team can make some more friends! The Great Papyrus knows how to make friends in all sorts of worlds! I've tried my hardest and so far, I've made friends with a team already!" Papyrus was just talking it up with excitement._

_"Oh, cool." Sans was just relaxing himself. "Nice one, bro."_

_*Confessional cut*_

For some of more impatient contestants such as Chloe, they just ran into the elevator without looking up from their thing and some others were actually paying attention and squeezing into one of the three good elevators, that were all working in a cycle.

Mai was definitely one of them, as she managed to clear the space for her teammate, King, who was just relieved to have a relaxing spot that was at the opposite end of the bad friends.

"You ready?" Chloe taunted the kunoichi as simply as she could without a care, as she and Sabrina had a lot of space to just talk and have some good times with each oter. "You know, you should stop being-"

"I already was-" Mai didn't actually have anything more to say, but the crowd of duos were just waiting to bring it on and were not giving her space. "-Oh, come on, does everyone have to get on?!"

"Do I look like I care that much?" Fry asked, as he was just crossing his own arms in confidence, as Bender was just backing him up with the same motion.

"Not really, I guess." King was just squeezed in between two people's rough armpits, as she was just in between Jeff and PJ's heads. "Hey, can you please move?"

"I would move, but this man with a whip is litterally pushing me right to the side." PJ's slightly pained tone was just making Jeff actually move slightly to the ride.

"You could have gotten off and not deal with me." Coachman's questionable ego was just starting to make PJ and Gabe.

"You could've just moved." PJ was just throwing his hands up in frustration, as he was pretty stuck in between a bartending lady and donkey whipper. "Stromboli-"

"You move!" Stromboli was just giving PJ a reason to be really scared, as the blonde-haired kid nodded silently.

"Take that, guys who like the view!" Eggman boasted, as the amount of duos were very notable.

"What's your deal?" Snufkin asked jokingly, before the lift that consisted of around 10 teams and a few cameramen started to go up.

With all of that said, with several teams just going on their way onto the other main challenge with their space unobstructed, such as Mordecai, Rigby, Sans and Papyrus, it was not fun to be in the elevator, but only if your space was just a little bit too cramped to not have fun with.

Hilariously enough, the pirates and self-proclaimed geniuses were attempting to have some kind of small talk in this somewhat cramped elevator that could take 8 duos each time, but the sped more than made up for it.

"Technology hasn't gone far enough for sure, but at least this elevator's quick." Eggman commented with a bit of a smirk. "Bet I could make it one better in about a week."

"Wait, a week? But-" Smee was just genuinely shocked at the amount of time that it could've taken to make something like this speedy one.

"Honestly, you wouldn't really compherend how fast I think." Eggman's smirk became slightly more notable as his boasting was just there.

"It must be really fast!" Smee was wondering what was up with the egg-shaped scientist's mind, as Boxman was just rolling his eyes at his partner's ego.

"Yep, that's how it works-"

"-I don't think anyone on this lift cares at the moment." Boxman was just trying to humble his own partner to calm himself down, as it was definitely getting some undeed attention.

"Smee, how fast is this thing?!" Hook was just both really scared and really excited, really making Smee feel panicky. "Smee!"

"Twenty two miles an hour, you idiot." Boxman was just giving the slightly cowardly captain the answer.

Hook just nodded his head with an scared look, as he was just trying to not look down and Smee was really happy to have a view, as did the teams that were now not bunched up anymore.

"Wow, that is very fast." Sabrina noted pretty happily, as Chloe was just confused at what just happened in front of her.

"Yep, these lifts are very fast and very quiet!" Darwin complimented the lift, just happy with making Chloe even more confused. "You don't look okay."

"Seriously, you're talking to a fish like it's normal and I'm also talking to fish." Chloe was just getting tired of the odd lift.

"Honestly, I don't know what you expected." Darwin crossed his own arms.

"Talking to fish is definitely unexpected, though."

While Chloe and Darwin were sharing a moment between each other, Sabrina was more than excited to take the opportunity.

_*Sabrina's confessional*_

_Sabrina was just really happy for her friend in the foyer for the skywalk, as she was just holding back her excited screech, as her friend was just actually checking her nails and ensure that her general beauty wasn't affected by the wind._

_"I can't believe Chloe would let me go first on this challenge! She knows that this one is actually kinda dangerous and would kill her nails! Don't worry, Chloe, I'll do my best!"_

_*The High School Fighters' confessional*_

_Batsu and Hinata didn't really have any frowns nor any smiles, as they were just good with what they've got and this time, they were looking for a little more competition._

_"I was just wondering when the competition was just getting started. Turn's out, it's right now, because I hope that some of these guys aren't just trying to out-fight me." Batsu crossed his arms like a professional, having a grin at the potential of an odd fight.._

_"Who would even fight on a skywalk that high?" Hinata was just asking curiously, as she was just not really that into fighting on top of very high structures._

_"I would, because that's just another challenge to me!" Batsu's motivation to keep on fighting for the best was definitely making his friend's eyes shift towards him._

_Hinata was just looking worriedly at her partner, as the brunette schoolgirl was just looking down at the ground._

_*Confessional cut to Don's voice*_

**"As the elevators arrive and the helmets are checked for their weight..."**

* * *

**"...Back on the stairs, there's still 55 teams hard at work on their new technique to make sure that they weren't down for the count!"**

Tom and Jen, running in 34th, were just working their butts off to make sure that their breathable clothes were just working with their stair power, which was slowly dwindling and Nino and Alya were right there with them in 35th.

"Dude, these are a crazy amount of stairs." Nino was just trying to check things out. "And it looks like they're not stopping."

"I just hope that our clothes are okay by the end of it." Jen was just more worried about her clothes, as she knew that she was just plain okay.

"Come on, what about you?" Alya was just in slight disbelief, seeing some misplaced priorities.

"I'm obviously okay, though." Jen's pants of breath were definitely not changing her fashion attitude. "My clothes aren't gonna be clean!"

"So, just change them-oh, yeah." Alya might have realised something, but Tom actually had an insquitsitive look.

"Hey, at least, we've got our changes of clothes." Tom was actually in a good mood, as Alya realised something was up with their fashion sense.

"You are definitely changing after this leg." Alya wasn't really shocked at all.

"Yep."

Their running did not let up, as there was still three-fifths of the tower to go for these duos and they were just ready to speed things up by a factor or two, being in the bottom half of the stair runners' leaderboard.

As for others, they were not in the running mood, but they did just that to easily make the competition feel their pain.

"Hey, what are we doing?" Pete said, breathing pretty heavily at this point, as Mortimer was just looking at him like an idiot. "I'm not the one that chose the stairs."

"And I'm not the one that thought not saying anything was a good idea!" Mortimer snapped back, as the mouse wasn't really in a good mood.

They both were still running...at a relatively slow pace in 28th, as Snake and Meryl had already passed them by without much trouble and even a wave.

"Huh, those guys don't exactly look like the type to make this work." Snake noticed, aware that he was saying the obvious.

"Yeah, no kidding." Meryl backed him up.

"Uh, we're still here!" Pete shouted at the two military operatives, who heard it and didn't care about it.

_*The Co-Operators' confessional*_

_Snake and Meryl were not exactly too happy at what happened before this confessional._

_"I am pretty sure that this is a massive concidence, but we suddenly got a lot slower because Snake's ankles were acting up. And the people that we passed are now passing us." Meryl just provided the most unesscessary running commentary._

_"If we're down here, why are we making a confessional?" Snake was just asking some obvious questions._

_*Confessional cut*_

Back at the upper half, some teams were definitely noting the variety of duos that were running up these stairs and some of them were

"We're only halfway up, but I'm freaking out about the amount of species that are just runnning up in here." Bandanna Waddle Dee said, just happy to meet some new people. "I want to meet all of them."

"Yeah, I wanna do that too!" Kirby exclaimed, definitely able to speak more than a few words. "Who can I meet?"

"You could meet me behind-you're clearly not old enough to hang out with me and my cat." Morrigan did notice that the small guy was definitely young.

"We're both equal, though." Felicia needlessly added with a whiny tone, as the blue-haired cat was determined.

"Behind what?" The Waddle Dee just wanted to know, as Morrigan was very aware of what she said.

Felicia and Morrigan were just going up further than before, getting out of reach of the cute heroes.

The cute heroes knew that they weren't going past tenth place in the stairs, as they were just down for some good positioning.

Still within the top eight of the self-proclaimed stair boys and girls, these eight teams were definitely widening the gap between them and the rest of the competition thanks to their decent pace.

"This is just getting a little bit unfair, but we're not going to slow down just now." Knuckles was just keeping his humblness as his top priority.

"It's pretty much a given at this point that no-one cares and that we can't stop being fast!" Sonic proclaimed truthfully, as his team was just close to hitting the top of the leaderboard. "Knuckles, you've improved!"

"Thanks, Sonic! Also we're going to the top" Knuckles shouted, as the angels and the bounty hunters were just seeing the competition go even further.

Pit and Dark Pit was now running in third and Samus and Captain Falcon bumped themselves up to second, not really saying that much, as the two pairs of eyes were touching for a second or two, before being focused again on getting to the top.

Fox and Falco weren't letting anyone pass fourth place with the two of them just blocking the path completely.

Ryo and Yuri were now in fifth, as Ken and Ryu were just staying in sixth, as these two were trying to converse.

Jacques and Josee were smiling their hearts out in sixth and Chris and Claire were just surviving together in seventh and in eighth, Ralf and Clark were observing at the weird and wacky cast that was just taking up most of the top five.

"Wow, who picked these guys?" Ralf asked, seeing the variety of teams that were racing around the world with him. "I'm just gonna say that polls are crazy and that this is some kind of reality TV experiment."

"What else could it be? I mean there's definitely nothing more to this." Clark was just as stunned as his boss was, though willing to go through with it. "Also, there's probably more to come from this season."

"Pretty much." Ralf was just expecting some more cool stuff, as he remembered that this mysterious benefactor managed to make it possible. "Come on, Jacques, show yourself!"

"Stop talking and maybe you'll be up in the leader board." Jacques said, giving some sense to the mercenaries.

"Will do easily!" Ralf exclaimed, just ready to let his run to do all of the work.

The ice dancers and the mercenaries were both willing to make some serious moves for the chance to grab double the prize, even with all of the moves being pulled.

_*The Reality Show Villains' confessional*_

_Heather and Alejandro were just not compherend the amount of people that were really in there._

_"What the hell is going up there? This is just genuinely to be the biggest mess that we will win and I've been on some dumb stuff before!" Heather couldn't be more exasperated._

_"At this point, did someone ask when there was enough people? Because a lot of people wouldn't really be able to keep track and as would I." Alejandro had a very sneaky smile. "I feel like that this is going to be something else."_

_"Yeah, something that barely works and that I can win." Heather may or may not want to be in this competition._

_*Confessional cut*_

**"With Jacques bringing some taunts and Ralf bringing up the questions that everyone's going to ask, there's still some shade being thrown across all 128 teams with some new tricks on the way! The Super Ridonculous Race will be back after the break!" **Don was just keeping things short, as there's still too many teams doing their thing in this race.

* * *

**To be continued in Part 2, where the first challenge really gets started once again with some more obvious brave boys just going through the skywalk like nothing bad's happening and stair girls braving the flights of stairs!**

**I would've called this Super Ridonculous Race Ultimate, because it contains the craziest roster even known to fan fiction...fans, but that would imply that this story would be a simple retread of the original!**

**And rest assured, this is not even close to being that, with new challenges in the place of old ones, teams being switched around, every chapter being remade from the ground up and as many as few writing improvements as I can put in!**

**Including new ones that wasn't present in the older version of the New Super Ridonculous Race, so stick around for this monster's monster of a story!**

**Either way, here is every team once again, along with their final team names:**

**#1: Chet & Lorenzo AKA The Stepbrothers (Ridonculous Race)**

**#2: Samus & Captain Falcon AKA The Bounty Hunters (F-Zero/Metroid)**

**#3: Katie & Sadie AKA The Best Female Friends (Total Drama Island)**

**#4: Sonic & Knuckles AKA The Speeding Rivals (Sonic The Hedgehog)**

**#5: Isabelle & Digby AKA The Assistants (Animal Crossing)**

**#6: Heather & Alejandro AKA The Reality Show Villains (Total Drama World Tour)**

**#7: Tomo Takino & Kagura AKA The High School Loudmouths (Azumanga Daioh)**

**#8: Drake Bell & Josh Peck AKA The Ordinary Step-brothers (Drake & Josh)**

**#9: Hugo Andre & Poison AKA The Wrestler & Promoter (Final Fight)**

**#10: Rocko & Filburt AKA The Cashiers (Rocko's Modern Life)**

**#11: Shingo Yabuki & Benimaru Nikado AKA The Fighting Guys (King of Fighters)**

**#12: Sho Hayate & Gai Tendo AKA The Obscure Warriors (Savage Reign & Buriki One)**

**#13: Ralf Jones & Clark Still AKA The Mercenaries (Ikari Warriors)**

**#14: Wario & Waluigi AKA The Competitive Brothers (Mario & Wario)**

**#15: Captain Hook & Mr. Smee AKA The Pirates (Peter Pan)**

**#16: Pete & Mortimer AKA The Reluctant Partners (Mickey Mouse)**

**#17: Coachman & Stromboli AKA The Old Men (Pinocchio)**

**#18: Rick Sanchez & Morty Smith AKA The Travellers (Rick & Morty)**

**#19: Hank & Bobby Hill AKA The Texan Father & Son (King of The Hill)**

**#20: Hayley & Jeff AKA The Liberal Couple (American Dad)**

**#21: Karamatsu & Jyushimatsu AKA The Motivated Brothers (Osomatsu-San)**

**#22: Fry & Bender AKA The Adult Best Friends (Futurama)**

**#23: Ryo & Yuri Sakazaki AKA The Karate Siblings (Art of Fighting)**

**#24: Spencer & Carly Shay AKA The Long-Distance Siblings (iCarly)**

**#25: Tori Vega & Jade West AKA The Stage Rivals (Victorious)**

**#26: Sam Puckett & Cat Valentine AKA The Babysitters (Sam & Cat)**

**#27: Chie Satonaka & Kanji Tatsumi AKA The Hot-Blooded Students (Persona 4)**

**#28: Terry Bogard & Mary Ryan AKA The Street Fighters (Fatal Fury)**

**#29: Julia Chang & Bob AKA The Dedicated Duo (Tekken)**

**#30: Mario & Luigi AKA The Wholesome Brothers (Mario)**

**#31: Jasmine & Shawn AKA The Survivalists (Total Drama: Pahkitew Island)**

**#32: Jo & Lightning AKA The Jocks (Total Drama: ROTI)**

**#33: Candace & Stacy AKA The Girly Best Friends (Phineas & Ferb)**

**#34: Leni & Lori AKA The Sisters (The Loud House)**

**#35: Kings K. Rool & Dedede AKA The Cocky Kings (Kirby & Donkey Kong)**

**#36: Austin & Ally AKA The Singer-Songwriters (Austin & Ally)**

**#37: PJ & Gabe AKA The Awkward Brothers (Good Luck Charlie)**

**#38: Spongebob & Patrick AKA The Undersea Buddies (Spongebob Squarepants)**

**#39: Thomas & Jennifer AKA The Fashion Bloggers (Ridonculous Race)**

**#40: Chris & Claire Redfield AKA The Surviving Siblings (Resident Evil)**

**#41: Frank West & Chuck Greene AKA The Zombie Hunters (Dead Rising)**

**#42: Ryu & Ken Masters AKA The Sparring Warriors (Street Fighter)**

**#43: Radicles & Enid AKA The Bodega/Corner Shop Heroes (OK K.O.)**

**#44: Phoenix Wright & Larry Butz AKA The Childhood Friends (Ace Attorney)**

**#45: Miles Edgeworth & Franziska Von Karma AKA The Prosecutors (Ace Attorney)**

**#46: Batsu Ichimonji & Hinata Wakaba AKA The High School Fighters (Rival Schools)**

**#47: Morrigan Aensland & Felicia AKA The Monster Girls (Darkstalkers)**

**#48: Joe & Sylvia AKA The Dating Heroes (Viewtiful Joe)**

**#49: Dante & Trish AKA The Demon Hunters (Devil May Cry)**

**#50: Alya Cesaire & Nino Lahiffe AKA The Supporting Friends (Miraculous Ladybug)**

**#51: Chloe Bourgeois & Sabrina Raincomprix AKA The Loose Friends (Miraculous Ladybug)**

**#52: Johnny Bravo & Samurai Jack AKA The Lonely Warriors (Johnny Bravo & Samurai Jack)**

**#53: Takumi Fujiwara & Itsuki Takeuchi AKA The Street Drivers (Initial D)**

**#54: Jacques & Josee AKA The Ice Dancers (Ridonculous Race)**

**#55: Rigby & Mordecai AKA The Groundskeepers (Regular Show)**

**#56: Tails & Zooey AKA The Foxes (Sonic Boom)**

**#57: Peacock & Big Band AKA The Mechanical Fighters (Skullgirls)**

**#58: Dudley Puppy & Kitty Katswell AKA The Animal Agents (T.U.F.F Puppy)**

**#59: Beat & Gum AKA The Skaters (Jet Set Radio)**

**#60: Dexter & Dee AKA The Weird Siblings (Dexter's Labotory)**

**#61: Jody Summers & Dr. Stewart AKA The Pro Drivers (F-Zero)**

**#62: Surly & Andie AKA The Critters (The Nut Job)**

**#63: Pit & Dark Pit AKA The Angel Rivals (Kid Icarus)**

**#64: Spring Man & Ribbon Girl AKA The Stretchy Fighters (ARMS)**

**#65: Sly Cooper & Carmelita Fox AKA The Cop & Robber (Sly Cooper)**

**#66: Phil & Filipino Jack AKA The Rude Dudes (The Nutshack)**

**#67: Emma & Xander Quinn AKA The Camp Councillors (Bunk'd)**

**#68: Sans & Papyrus AKA The Skeleton Brothers (Undertale)**

**#69: Edd & Eddy AKA The Low-Key Brothers (Ed, Edd & Eddy)**

**#70: Kaio & Dendy AKA The Kid Heroes (OK K.O.)**

**#71: Ramon & Tizoc AKA The Wrestling Mexicans (King of Fighters & Fatal Fury)**

**#72: Fox & Falco AKA The Space Pilots (Star Fox)**

**#73: Cindy & Jimmy AKA The Rivalling Geniuses (Jimmy Neutron)**

**#74: Kim Possible & Ron Stoppable AKA The Teen Agents (Kim Possible)**

**#75: Sami & Max AKA The Military Strategists (Advance Wars)**

**#76: Panda & Grizz AKA The Bears (We Bare Bears)**

**#77: Kasumi Todoh & Hinako Shojou AKA The Japanese Girls (Art of Fighting & King of Fighters)**

**#78: Mai Shiranui & King AKA The Women Warriors (Fatal Fury & Art of Fighting)**

**#79: Judy Hopps & Nick Wilde AKA The Police Officers (Zootopia)**

**#80: Amitie & Maguro AKA The Puzzle Pros (Puyo Puyo)**

**#81: Gintoki & Shimpachi AKA The Odd Job Guys (Gintama)**

**#82: Daphne & Velma AKA The Young Investigators (Scooby Doo)**

**#83: Nostalgia Critic & The Angry Video Game Nerd AKA The Angry Critics (NC & AVGN)**

**#84: Sanders & MacArthur AKA The Former Cadets (Ridonculous Race)**

**#85: Mr. Satan & Majin Buu AKA The Cool Guys (Dragon Ball Z)**

**#86: Chris & Zach AKA The Roomates (Hellbenders)**

**#87: Shen & Ash AKA The Feisty Fighters (King of Fighters 2003)**

**#88: Spyro & Hunter AKA The Young Heroes (Spyro)**

**#89: Kitty Pryde & Kurt AKA The Young Mutants (X-Men Evolution)**

**#90: Beth & Leshawna AKA The Reality Show Heroes (Total Drama Action)**

**#91: Lord Boxman & Dr. Eggman AKA The Mad Scientists (OK KO & Sonic)**

**#92: K' & Maxima AKA The Rough Friends (King of Fighters '99)**

**#93: Cammy & Juni AKA The Fighting Friends (Street Fighter Alpha 2/SFV)**

**#94: Balrog & Vega AKA The Rough Fighters (Street Fighter 2)**

**#95: Lie Ren & Nora Valkyrie AKA The Contrasting Classmates (RWBY)**

**#96: Terry & Greg AKA The News Anchors (American Dad)**

**#97: Trevor & Michael AKA The Questionable Guys (Grand Theft Auto 5)**

**#98: Jonesy & Jude AKA The Mall Dudes (6teen)**

**#99: Ryuji & Yusuke AKA The Contrasting Students (Persona 5)**

**#100: Meg & Chris Griffin AKA The Feuding Siblings (Family Guy)**

**#101: Kim Kaphwan & Jhun Hoon AKA The Taekwondo Masters (Fatal Fury & King of Fighters)**

**#102: Crash & Coco Bandicoot AKA The Bandicoots (Crash Bandicoot)**

**#103: Snake & Meryl AKA The Co-Operators (Metal Gear Solid)**

**#104: Dipper & Mabel AKA The Mystery Twins (Gravity Falls)**

**#105: Kaori Makimura & Ryo Seaba AKA The Adult Detectives (City Hunter)**

**#106: Beavis & Butthead AKA The Lazy Guys (Beavis & Butthead)**

**#107: Geo Dampierre & Duke Weaselton AKA The Tricksters (Soul Calibur & Zootopia)**

**#108: April O'Neill & Casey Jones AKA The Heroic Teens (TMNT 2012)**

**#109: Snufkin & Little My AKA The Half-Siblings (Moomin Valley)**

**#110: Axel Stone & Blaze Fielding AKA The Ex-Cops (Streets of Rage)**

**#111: Satoshi & Yuka Mochida AKA The Young Siblings (Corpse Party)**

**#112: Banjo & Kazooie AKA The Travelling Animals (Banjo-Kazooie)**

**#113: Kirby & Bandanna Waddle Dee AKA The Small Heroes (Kirby)**

**#114: Mickey & Minnie Mouse AKA The Cute Couple (Mickey Mouse)**

**#115: Baki and Jack Hanma AKA The Half-Brothers (Grappler Baki)**

**#116: Zack & Cody Martin AKA The Contrasting Twins (Suite Life)**

**#117: Enzo & Luka AKA The Side Guys (Bayonetta)**

**#118: Isabelle & Digby AKA The Assistants (Animal Crossing)**

**#119: Conker & Rodent AKA The Squirrels (Conker's Bad Fur Day)**

**#120: Roxas & Hayner AKA The Fired-Up Teens (Kingdom Hearts)**

**#121: Harry & Marvin/Marv AKA The Home Fixers (Home Alone)**

**#122: Cricket & Bill AKA The Country Duo (Big City Greens)**

**#123: Lapis & Peridot AKA The Awkward Friends (Steven Universe)**

**#124: Barret & Cid Highwind AKA The Middle-Aged Warriors (Final Fantasy 7)**

**#125: Riko & Reg AKA The Explorers (Made In Abyss)**

**#126: Gumball & Darwin AKA The Best Brothers (The Amazing World of Gumball)**

**#127: Spy & Pyro AKA The Odd Soldiers (Team Fortress 2)**

**#128: Star & Marco AKA The Dimesion Travellers (Star VS The Forces of Evil)**

**See you in Part 2, which is probably coming soon!**


	7. Episode 1-2: Stairs, Scares & Swears

**New Super Ridonculous Race**  
**Episode 1: Back In Ontario!**  
**Part 2: Stairs, Scares and Swears! - (Completely Updated)**

**Well, here's the remade second part and this time it's now finally complete!**

**Also, I don't own any of the characters that are in this story, as they're all owned by their respective owners, including Disney, Nickelodeon, Time Warner, Nintendo, Sega, Capcom, Toei, Marvel, FOX and many other companies and creators that have had their hands in creating these characters!**

**No joke, the latter two companies are owned by the first company, so make of that what you will...**

**I'm ready to make this fan fiction ''remake'' the best it can be, so ACTUALLY send a review my way to see what I can improve, even if it's just to cut this short!**

**So just enjoy some varied, but simple team stories being interwoven into this complex super-story of controlled chaos and racing around the world and this time, there's a lot of more of that in this part!**

**By the way, Episode 2 has two challenges done, so it's going to be smoother than usual!**

* * *

**"Welcome back to the Super Ridonculous Race, where we managed to reach a impossible number of duos, 128 to be exact, battling it out in different challenges!" **Don was just commentating over Batsu just managed to use his fearless jump to nab the tip like it was no big deal, but then it just dropped. **"And so far, a few teams are close to getting it done!"**

Hinata was just shaking her head in disappointment, as there was definitely an attempt that managed to get it practically finished.

Unsurprisingly, the next team in line was also able to make things look simple, even with the tip being stuck in the skywalk in an very awkward position.

"Goddamn it, dude. What the heck is your problem?" Spencer, being third-in-line, was just seeing that a certain pirate was just looking on angrily from second-in-line.

"Some fool just nabbed a tip from another fool who barely managed to lose it." Captain Hook's obvious malice could definitely be seen by everyone.

"So, he got it. What else are you trying to say?" Carly was just trying to wait for her turn, as said team was just finally excited to jump around.

"I'm saying that those people are fools!"

"Yo, come on, we're just taking advantage of some opportunity!" Ryuji was just saying the obvious at the disgruntled pirate, as Yusuke was just attempting to read it out loud.

"You don't deserve that you hopeless boy!" Captain Hook was just preparing to switch hats, as the next team was just getting themselves ready to jump.

Yusuke groaned at the probable hypocrisy that was just going on.

"Hey, I thought that pirates would get it-" Ryuji was just getting spooked by Yusuke's sudden arm tap, as his sudden silence showed it. "-Whoa, don't scare me like that."

"It wasn't even that scary." Smee was just trying to explain things for Yusuke, who was just wanting to get on with the challenge.

Ryuji and Yusuke just had the tips in their hands, as they were just ready to be confindent with their own choices.

Tori and Jade were definitely waiting in line, as they were just seeing another team make their way and grab the tip to move on fowards.

However, there was still a few teams that were not having the best of times, as they were just ready to get it on or some of them were already past that period.

The pirates and the old men were definitely not having the greatest time and there was definitely something going between the two of them that was weird, as the pirates could see that there was some struggling.

"You think they have seen each other before?" the pirate captain said, putting his best hat onto his helmet. "Otherwise, they're going to be blasted."

"Maybe?" Smee was really unsure of that simple question, as the two of them were able to make use of each other's...questionable traits.

Coachman did manage to just use his whip to just get the tip with ease, as Stromboli snatched it somehow and the latter ended up getting a whip.

"Maybe they have." Smee added in, as the old men were just walking out strangely unscathed without the tip in hand.

"Shut up! Have you heard what he does?" Stromboli was just not making his partner intimidated and he didn't really care about the tip

"I just trade donkeys, nothing more than that." Coachman's strangely calm smile was just not giving anything away. "Anything else you heard is probably rumours from idiots."

Stromboli was just opening his mouth to say something, but then rumours were just bad to him and he needed the money to just make up for money issues.

_*The Old Men's confessional*_

_Stromboli's very angry and confused face suggested that things weren't exactly smooth between the two of them and if Coachman's strange grin was anything to go by, nothing was going to be cleared up._

_"Listen, we're going to get the money, we're going to travel around the world and I don't even know who you really are, but you will not insult Stromboli!" Stromboli's balding head wasn't exactly good at making the situation work to his favor. "Fu-"_

_"I didn't even insult you that time? It's not as if you weren't being an idiot, so you're not wrong." Coachman's grin never actually faded, as Stromboli was just raising his fist to his face. "Who else would you go to."_

_Stromboli looked at the camera and his ridiculously angry expression didn't have any words to back it up._

_*Confessional cut*_

**"As the frontrunners from the skywalking tip grab make their way to the zipline to the old airport's park and wait a bit..."**

The best of them were all waiting 5 minutes to just make sure that weren't penalised in the process, by waiting for the first few teams that were finally able to complete the other challenge.

* * *

The camera didn't really cut, but it panned to give the spotlight to the stairway boys and girls that were about to just smash open a door.

**"...The other frontrunners are litterally just making the doors slap open with some ease!" **Don, being a commentator could easily see what was about to happen.

Sonic, just as Don has predicted, slapped the door very hard to make it open for his two friends, as they were just working their butts off to get up two steps and them slide onto the runners' Don Box.

"Woo, that was a quick one!" Sonic praised, stretching his own arms. "If that's a quick one, I'd hate to see what a long one would be."

"Honestly, you might to check whoever's not in the upper half of the stairs, because uhh...it's not a fun time, that's for sure." Knuckles complained while taking a breather, as there was a few more

Sonic and Knuckles were actually pretty sure that there was a few teams that were actually on their way to the zipline and waiting a few minutes for the best stairs' runners.

"No effort needed to match this one." Eggman exclaimed from the other side of the skywalk, as his tip was actually not only in his hand, but Boxman was just carrying him pretty fine, albeit with a lot of sweat going into the action. "We've both got a tip."

"That's fine, but your wait isn't over yet." Knuckles was just keeping an eye on Eggman, as he knew that there was going to be wait for the sky walkers. "Take that!"

Sonic didn't want to point it out, as Boxman got punched for the pointless grin by the blue blur.

"Oh, yeah, you might have to wait, too!" Eggman replied, as he managed to take a quick peek at the tip that Knuckles was just holding, complete with some old-school mocking.

"Dang, he got me." Knuckles said, while Sonic was just looking at his best friend with disbelief.

"That was just not very nice, okay?" Sadie was waiting in line, looking at the strange version of the upstaging of problems that the leading teams were having to deal with it. "Seriously, you don't have to be so mean about it."

"Come on, Sadie, that's just how they are." Katie told her best female friend with a smile, as she was just sure that they were just trying to argue with each other.

The top five that now included an tired Eggman and Boxman, a speedy Sonic and Knuckles, an overconfident Batsu and Hinata, an slightly less tired Coachman and Stromboli and Fox, Falco, Dark Pit and Pit and finally, Tails and Zooey, a scene that would definitely confuse a lot of people.

"Okay, I don't think they asked themselves wherever they should do this, because this is pretty odd." Fox noted, as he was really seeing the odd variety that was just on display.

"Yep and I'm thankful for that!" Falco was just flipping his reflector like it was no big deal, as he joined the crowd of teams waiting for the delay to be over for them. "And look who's enjoying this challenge."

Ryuji and Yusuke was just confused at the sight of some of the worst people trying to hang out with some duos with actual morals and so was the next few teams that finished climbing a whole lot of stairs.

"Come up, guys! You're almost there at my level!" Ken was just being an tease to the other duo of karate practicioners, as Ryu was just taking a look down at Ryo and Yuri, who were a little bit angry for somewhat different reasons.

"You're joking, right? I'm going to make sure that you're on my level!" Yuri proclaimed, with a confident look that showed Ken that she wasn't above rehashed insults.

"Well, you can try, but trying ain't going to do nothing with talent." Ken was just getting him and his partner into the next challenge.

"I've got both in spades!" Yuri was just running into the actual zip line, as she was just going to back her brother up.

Jacques and Josee were actually barging through from a very different angle, as they were just showing off their slightly honest glory and the nine teams were definitely going to get themselves down into the second challenge, which was actually a little bit further away than the original Chill Zone.

"So, who's going first?!" Jacques yelled, ridiculously motivated to just fight for the first spot onto the the zip line, as there was always a chance for a fight to slide down there. "Come on, I've got so much time-"

"-You probably don't, dude." Ryuji was just joining the club, as he was just actually the first one to hop onto the zipline. "Yusuke, let's rideee!"

Yusuke wasn't that far behind, but he was set to land on one of his friends.

The two of them didn't really care, as they were just ready to get down into the zipline, complete with every team attempting to make sure that they weren't just falling into the bay.

_*The High School Fighters' confessional*_

_Batsu and Hinata were just trying to look at each other for what was really happening on that zipline start._

_"What? What the hell did we enter where some old man can fight against the fastest team in the game and both end up in the same?" Batsu was just aggressively confused for lack of a better phrase, as he had questions that would probable be answered._

_"Some challenges are a little bit too easy to complete like the skywalking one. I know that, because some of us just sucked and still did better than the fastest stair runners!" Hinata was just trying to get an observation to be proven._

_*The Friendly Students' confessional*_

_Ryuji was actually looking relatively dissappointed, as Yusuke was actually looking quite satisified after the first challenge._

_"Come on, I thought they were starting off with an big challenge, not a challenge that's a rehash! These damn guys were the same ones that brung the best of the best back as well!" Ryuji was just being a little bit of a whiny blonde guy._

_"I don't think they would start with a big challenge, especially considering that the skywalk is quite an experience. Besides, they're trying to fit 216 contestants here." Yusuke was actually sympathising with the hard-working staff that made this possible._

_*Confessional cut*_

**'**

**"Back at the stairs, some teams are definitely having issues with their feets and leg and not really concurrently!" **Don was just commentating over some struggling runners that weren't really ready to show their skills in the competition yet or didn't really have anything relevant to the challenge.

MacArthur, Sanders, Heather and Alejandro were not willing to waiting that long, as there was still a lot of good competition left on the stairs and some of them were more notable than others.

"Are you joking, these stairs are definitely not what I signed up for!" Heather complained, as she was nearing the top of the stairs. "But at least I'm ahead of Leshawna's team."

"Can you shut up?! I'm not that far away from you!" Leshawna yelled, probably from several flights down.

"That is not even remotely impressive." Heather replied loudly enough for the the brash all-star to hear.

"Yeah, what's your point?" Leshawna suggested, as the two self-proclaimed villains were just running up. "Never mind."

Beth and Leshawna were also hanging out with Shen and Ash, as they were both at around 16th place without much of a problem.

"There's no way that you two aren't up to something, because...I dunno." Beth was just a little bit nervous.

"We're just looking for some good fights and that is what we are up to." Ash told her honestly with a smile that indicated otherwise.

"Okay." Beth's gut feeling was still pretty uneasy. "Just go and do your thing."

Shen just shrugged, as Ash and the Chinese brawler were just increasing their pace to just get further up the leaderboard.

Beth and Leshawna were both sure that this was an entirely different kind of reality show game to even the most drama-filled season of Total Drama.

_*Leshawna's confessional*_

_The big black girl wasn't about to let her thoughts to go waste...after climbing all of the stairs._

_"I thought I was ready for this, but it turns I ain't even ready to handle two guys who look like the worst people." Leshawna complained loudly. "I know that Heather's still trying to get me mad, but I'm just more mad about all of these shady players acting like they're honest! They ain't honest at all."_

_"Come on, you're better than this." Beth sort of whined, scared of assuming something about people._

_"Yeah, there's just too much bull going on." Leshawna calmed down, ready to take on the short wait._

_*Confessional cut*_

In other news, the stairs was actually throwing some pretty shaken-up contestants, as the massive amount of stairs was pretty a serious cause of concern.

"Wow, that was not fun and the interior could use some colour, though." Claire noted, as she was just keeping things simple with her jokes and Chris was just getting a rest.

"It's probably for utility and whatever and adding some colour to it would probably set it on fire." Ralf noted, putting a little bit of a damper in the joke and throwing his own one.

"Come on, it was a joke and...the fire would still be better than a grey wall." Claire was just still being a little bit of a jokester, which her awkward laugh betrayed.

"It would be true, but it would be one dangerous colour anyways." Ralf just shrugged, just trying to finish it off, as the two teams were back in 12th and 13th overall, due to some struggling duos.

Fry and Bender were definitely not feeling too good, though the main cause was definitely not the jokes, but they did add to it.

"Goddamn, that was just going nowhere and it still crashed." Chris was just struggling to not put his right palm into his face, as Clark was just shaking his head at the display of bad jokes. "Come on, let's just get on that zipline."

Both teams did it, as the next team to actually get the tip in their hand from the skywalk were a little shocked at the low quality of the jokes that were coming from those two and there was actually a whole lot of bonus stuff that was just going down.

MacArthur and Sanders were definitely a little bamboozled by the low-quality jokes that were actually on display, as were Ramon and Tizoc, who were just used to coming up with some good ones.

"Geez, they're not good with jokes on the spot." MacArthur noted, as she was just trying to get herself a break after the stair climb.

"I know what you mean...kinda!" Sanders panted, as her sweat was just dripping through her arm pits.

"Come on, they're just easing themselves." Tizoc was firmly on the two jokers' side, as he was just trying to defend two soldiers' right to do bad jokes.

"Yeah, it's not like a real stinker or anything like that." Ramon was just doing his hardest to shrug, as the next few running teams were just feeling the pressure get to them.

"Well, come on, I come up with jokes all of the time!" MacArthur proclaimed, as Sanders was just getting back into the swing of things.

"I wasn't really arguing with you, but okay." Ramon's surprisingly casual demanour was just making the aggressive police officer get a clue.

"Cool, because I'm on the zipline." MacArthur stated, as her partner was just ready to take on the zipline with her partner riding right behind her with incredible momentum. "See ya down-"

MacArthur and Sanders were actually going down at an incredible speed, as the two police officers were just leaving the two luchadors were actually trying to set an example along with some other runners being behind her.

"Alright, MacArthur, you're going to get an challenge from us." Ramon exclaimed with his partner going behind to increase the speed. "Tizoc-"

Soon, those two were just providing the heavy weight, as they were both working within their limits.

_*The Former Cadets' confessional*_

_MacArthur and Sanders were definitely in the mood for some competition that was both big and strong and also had a similar dichotomy to their own team._

_"Those luchadores are going to be lucha-done, when we wipe the floor with them! I've learned a few tricks from just watching a lot of wrestling!" MacArthur was just showing off his her own arm to show off an example. "I'm not going to show them, but they've helped me to do my duty!"_

_"The weird thing is that you're not even joking about that one. I'm still not sure how you managed to make it work." Sander was just a little bit unsure of the armbar's effectiveness._

_*Confessional cut*_

* * *

Don was just back to commentate on the skywalkers, as the act of grabbing an tip was just put into its best use on them, especially since the tips were actually on the skywalk's end.

**"Back on the skywalk, people are getting scared, which isn't that surprising!"**

"Er, are you really sure that the rail's going to stay on this time?" Filburt was actually surprisingly, as he was just watching from the side of the real line. "Last time-"

"I got news for you, I don't think anyone really cares." Kanji proclaimed, as he was just about to get into the skywalk with no real problems, wherever that mattered or not. "And it's a lot tougher than you think."

Filburt's nerves were just going off, as the turtle was a little bit scared of people falling down to the pavement, especially with Rocko stretching his arms for the skywalk ahead.

"Anyways, Rocko, what do you think we should do?" Filburt was just looking for something pretty good from his coworker.

"I dunno, probably wait a while until we get a good spot." Rocko stated, sitting back to try and attempt to pass the time between some of the teams cyclically failing to get the tip in a good enough time. "I think it might be a while."

"But it could be too big of a while, so I think we should go now." Filburt's inner worrywart might have taken up the best side of him, but Rocko was still just not budging an inch. "It still could be!"

"What are you yammering about! It just drives me insane!" Nostalgia Critic yelled like an idiot, waiting for the time deficit to be over..

"Worrying about wherever that we could wait in line or not." Filburt replied, as Nostalgia Critic and AVGN shook their own head in dissappointment. "And doing other stuff."

"You either win or lose and I'm pretty sure that no-one wants to see some waiting." Nostalgia Critic pretty passionately said it, as he wasn't really doing anything special this time, but helping this expirement to be more entertaining to every else. "Anyways, just move in!"

Rocko and Filburt, as expected, moved into the line that had piles of contestants that were either finally getting their chance to take on the skywalk or first-timers that just chose a really bad time to walk in, which meant that their wait was going to be long.

Others had some better prespectives on what kind of people they were looking at, as Tori was just finally admiring the view from the rooftop and Jade was just a little angry about it.

"Come on, Tori, there's probably teams waiting to pass us up, heck I can see a team passing us easily!" Jade shouted, making her intentions as unclear as she really could.

"Jade, this is actually a once in a lifetime opportunity, especially on a show like this one!" Tori was just really keeping the grip on her phone tight, as the camera was just all about the bird's eye view from the skywalk.

"Good, because I just want to make sure that this tip isn't blown away and-" As if the magic word had finally been uttered, Jade's tip blew, Tori took the picutre perfectly and the tip went into her other hand. "-Alright, let's just get outta here."

Tori just about managed to notice that the tip was in her hand, as Chie's mouth was just agape and Kanji was more impressed by the accidental move.

"It's weird that you're charitable right now and not anywhere else." Tori was just also seeing Chie and Kitty aggressively knock on the window at the same time. "So-"

"The wind quite literally blew it into your own head, so it was an accident." Jade's pointlessly smug look sent Tori just back into the building, tip in hair.

Chie and Kitty were just ready to throw some good moves for their cause, as they were both determined to try and stop these suspicious guys.

This team was also very good at keeping themselves beautiful, as they were also big sisters with an big heart and a fear of heights that wasn't too unfounded this time around.

"We're hundreds of feet up, so don't mess this up, Leni!" Lori yelled, trying to talk over the wind.

"Mess what up?" Leni was just genuinely ready to ensure that things weren't messed up, though the communication was slightly messy. "Oh, okay."

"Are you serious?" Lori was just genuinely confused, as the wind was actually slightly quieter than before.

_*The Older Sisters' confessional*_

_Leni was actually checking out the confessional area, as Lori was just struggling to deal with her sister's complete and utter excitement._

_"Are you going to really do that thing?" Lori asked, trying to be a bit more serious to help her family._

_"What thing?" Leni was just looking up from her stuff, as she just wanted to help, despite her questionable memory. "Oh...I still don't know what you're talking about."_

_*Confessional cut*_

* * *

**"Back on the stairs again, there's a new feud hanging around in around 24th place, which is pretty much par for the course!" **Don announced, as those two teams were not confused.

There was confusion happening, though it was mostly because the stairs were not a kind place to be in generally and no one was wrong on that end, as there was a certain duo of feisty fighters against an feisty animal.

"Hey, it's your problem if you're not losing or not." Kazooie asked the two fighters, who being blocked by Banjo's wide berth.

"Your friend Banjo is literally making it hard to pass." Ash had a smug look that Banjo was irked by.

"I literally can't get thinner, though." Banjo wasn't too willing to be slimmer...for the next part of the race.

"Get some surgery or something." Ash shouted, as the blonde guy was more than prepared for the comebacks.

"You don't need any surgery to not look like an fool!" Kazooie shouted back, as the red Breegull wasn't even caring that much about it. "Alright?"

"If I'm the fool, you're not the only ones that were fools as well." Ash just shrugged, threw things back.

"I'd like to fight you, but I've got stairs to run on!" Kazooie suddenly quipped, as Banjo literally got thrown onto her own back to speed up. "Y'all look like pasta by the way."

"Shit, she's calling me skinny!" Shen wasn't too bothered, as the yellow-haired fighter had a smirk. "Man, I'm impressed."

With these teams bringing some cool discussions, Don was just ready to do some cool interjections and even then there was always bound to be some running sheningans...after the confessionals.

_*The Feisty Fighters' confessional*_

_Shen was just more impressed, as Ash was just genuinely bothered by the insults from the red bird._

_"To be fair, the fact that in some universe, there's a bird that talks as much smack as me and fights like crazy is pretty damn sweet. The bear can go and get stung, though." Shen was just cracking his own fists. "He's not smart."_

_"Wait, I can't believe an human bird's got you into a frenzy or something like that." Ash just made a smug remark, as the blonde long-haired guy wasn't suprirsed._

_"Trust me, you've gotten my angrier. I'm just interested in beating them anyway, anytime!" Shen proclaimed, having his short hair._

_"Oh, I know. It's just that you usually don't care that much." Ash stated with a smug look._

_*The Travelling Animals' confessional*_

_Banjo and Kazooie were both looking at the news from the planet that they were __**not **__from._

_"Man, Brexit is crazy. It's not some kind of food, but the dumbest thing ever and that Shen guy wasn't ready to explain himself." Kazooie was just trying to get into the news._

_"You didn't ask him and no-one asked. He just wants to fight us and we're going to fight him in the future." Banjo was willing to keep things simple, raising his fists._

_"Okay, still doesn't mean that there's going some explainations needed. Tall guy prick." Kazooie just dropped the newspaper to show her displeased look._

_*Confessional cut*_

* * *

**"With the teams just walking into the skywalk, as some of them are not ready to grab it properly, the stairs teams are still climbing the stairs like they're acting!" **Don announced, as the stairs teams were obviously getting each other into their proper mood to keep on climbing.

There was a whole lot of complaining and determined looks, as Beat and Rhyth were both ready to take on the final few steps that were making them to each other's problem.

"Man, what kind of stairs are these? Seriously, it's like someone needed to just build stairs!" Rhyth was just not in the mood to agree with it all, as they were just having some deals.

"I know, right?! It makes sense, though, the lift's gonna be on fire and...it doesn't make sense." Beat shrugged, keeping his cans hidden.

"And it's a billion floors up!" Rhyth was just trying to get her mind to get off the stairs, as there was a new team coming up with the the style of someone not having a proper shirt. "Shit, that guy's half-naked."

"I swear I actually have a shirt on!" Dante confidently showed the obvious, as the girl with the skates actually realised it immediately and was just startled. "Thanks, Trish!"

"You're welcome." Trish said in a bit of a joking manner, as she was just climbing the stairs pretty easily with her partner. "Finally, I don't know when you'd do it."

Dante and Trish were just finally running up the stairs without an issue, as Beat and Rhyth were actually pretty close to the duo in 10th on the stairs, but these two were just having a decent time compared to some of the more notable teams that still had some screen time.

"I can't believe that I'm still on these stairs and it feels like I'm half way through, but we're 80% of the way through! How long is this?" Jasmine was actually surprised with how tired that she got.

"3 million steps, like it says on the tip." Nino told him, not being scared or in a bad mood, as he was just jogging up the stairs. "So we're think pretty close!"

"How close, because Jasmine's actually started to freak out a little bit." Shawn's energy was still there, but he was just conserving it for the rest of the leg.

"Come on, it's not like it's that small of a space. I just feel really uncomfortable in these stairs." Jasmine was just trying to explain it for everyone that was confused, Nino included.

"Same!" Alya proclaimed, trying to go for a quick fistbump while she was just starting to jog again.

"Then we've just gotta climb to the top!" Nino exclaimed, ready to take the stairs up to the viewing platform, while Jasmine and Shawn were already working on that. "Thanks for the talk, dude and babe!"

"Don't call me, babe!" Jasmine told him, as Nino was just a little irked by the sudden shout.

Alya and Nino were actually inspired by the run and decided to get back up once again, as there was even more teams that were just genuinely trying their hardest to make up for their lackluster running.

One of them was Hinako and Kasumi, two examples of Japanese girls that were just trying their very best to not only be covered up, but also working hard to achieve their goal.

"Come on, Hinako, we've come this far! Don't you fail on me!" Kasumi was attempting to motivated an already motivated sumo girl.

"Do not worry, Kasumi, I am doing fine!" Hinako's calm reassurance made her heavier breaths really feel the power.

"Are you guys really?" Kaori asked, as she was just sure that the two of them were a little bit scared of the dark-ish stairs.

"Yes..." Kasumi trailed off in disbelief, despite Kaori obviously being a girl. "...ma'am."

Kaori and Ryo was long gone, when Kasumi finished saying that, as they were in 20th and the detectives were in 19th, trying to get over these stairs.

_*The Japanese Ladies' confessional*_

_Hinako and Kasumi were just beaming with some confident and defiant looks._

_"Women all over the world, never forget that you've always got the energy to just keep on doing your best, even when the circumstances are fighting against you!" Hinako was just also trying to motivate a lot of other people._

_"True! I swear you said you say my dad at the city hall, but then he went." Kasumi somehow managed to do a total turn-around of the conversation that was just happening._

_"Yes, that's true."_

_*The Shady Duo's confessional*_

_Trevor and Michael were slightly drunk, which could only mean good things for this duo that might have been up to some shady stuff._

_"What the fuck are you talking about? It's not like I haven't done worse shit on the daily and did things to my friends that you didn't even want to talk about." Trevor was just trying to clear his mind from all of the alcohol._

_"I'm saying that we should team up with two pairs that are just really strong and can carry up, but also will allow us to get the money! I'm kinda broke, but I'm going to put this into action!" Michael boasted, as though his plan was foolproof._

_"Sure, just let me do the talking, because-"_

_"No way, because you're just going to fuck it up somehow." Michael had an sceptical eye._

_*Confessional cut*_

* * *

**"Still on the skywalk, the massive amount of teams that are on it are definitely down to talk!"**

Lapis, Peridot, Star and Marco were all very excited for the challenge ahead...besides Lapis not looking too interested in the challenge.

"Did you know that this CN Tower is the tallest building in this country called Canada! We're walking hundreds miles on the tallest tower in an alternative universe." Peridot noticed, clearly very excited.

"Doesn't look like the safest thing ever." Marco was still a little bit worried about the rail. "Didn't it fall off?"

"As far as I know, at least two of us can fly, so it's no problem." Lapis said uncomfortably, not exactly happy with losing a life.

"Is it? You're not exactly-"

"You'll get it."

Then the yellower partner of the two duos recognised that it got serious way too quickly, as in Peridot was just a little bit too intimdated and Star wasn't as excited.

"Jesus, who cares, it's still a skywalk at the end of the day." Rick was just pretty much smoking for no apparent reason. "Anyways, I'm about to be on the fucking winner's place."

"Is that a special place for the lame kind of winners?"

"Then it sounds like your type of shit."

Peridot just made herself regret more things, as one encounter with the scientist made her regret talking to him and Lapis just silently agreed with that.

"Hey, you can't just do that." Marco instantly replied, ready to fight with his best.

"It's not like he cares that much." Morty instantly replied, just defending his own grandfather. "Also, I don't know what you're doing right now."

While there was two teams that were not even remotely impressed with their own impressions of each other, another team was just happy with who they were talking to.

"Geez, who are you? Some crazy pyromaniac and some spy helping him?" Cid was just plain confused by the two odd soldiers.

"Yes, that is what we are. I don't even know how he got here." Spy said, clearly not caring that much about his partner.

"Yeah, you should probably remove that damn ski mask, though." Cid just made an off-hand comment towards the spy.

"I literally can't, mostly because it would probably compromise my idenitity and also, this guy wouldn't really recognise me." Spy explained with a smug smile and a simple look.

"Makes sense and all, but why in the fuck are you here?" Cid asked, well prepared to not get answers.

"Calm down, Cid, it's two weird guys being weird. Seen weirder people just hanging out in...other areas." Barret was actually pretty used to probably seeing some weird(er) things in Midgar.

"...Trust me, you haven't seen this guy do much." Spy said rather onimously, as the two middle-aged warriors just not understanding him. "He's very insane."

"Yeah, you figure it out. You literally seem the type of guy to actually figure it out." Barret just didn't talk to the odd soldiers once again.

_*The Middle-Aged Warriors' confessional*_

_Barret was just too bothered to not really care about how those two worked as a duo._

_"To be fair, it's not like they've apparently been out of a war zone, as they look like they're trying to scam some people. Trust me, it happens to some people." Barret's oddly cynical perspective was just at odd with Cid's._

_"If they're scammers, they're damn stupid for even looking like that. Have they seen it's no war yet?" Cid asked, getting tired of those two. "They're definitely damn idiots, though."_

_*Confessional cut*_

However, even with the teams that were clearly at the back by now, there was always ready to bring their best personalities out of the woodworks near the skywalk.

"Heheheheh." Butthead was just ready to cause some trouble in the line by talking to one of the Contrasting Classmates. "Hey, what?"

"What?" Nora asked, sure that the laughter was more honest than it was sneaky. "Hey, what's up?"

"You know, I'm into redheads...heheheheh."

"Okay, but what's up with that?" Nora just tried to make a joke out of this already awkward conversation.

"If you're really a redhead...uh...you're ready to ride my heat."

"...What? I thought we were trying to be funny." Nora wasn't really picking up what Butthead was putting, ironic considering how it was an pick-up line.

"Heheheh...I'm feeling hot and you're about to be cool me down." Butthead successfully managed to get the redhead hammer-wielding hunter to be creeped out by his comment. "Hey, is that your boyfriend. I bet his name's Chang."

"Dude, that was killer." Beavis quite literally popped out of nowhere to add to the comment.

Needless to say after that last comment, both Lie Ren and Nora knew that these two were just up to some troublesome stuff and...Nora sent them a strong slap.

"Nora, you didn't need to do that. These two are clearly ignorant-" Lie Ren just was as tired as his friend, but held her back.

"Dude, this chink is too scared to fight me." Beavis said, despite having a pretty notable bruise on his giant forehead and Nora threw another punch. "See?"

Beavis and Butthead just slunk back away with their heads not so intact, laughing pretty awkwardly all of the way and Nora just had a very satisified look on her face.

"Seriously, if they're going pull that on me, I'm ready for those two!" Candace shouted, as Stacy was just unsure at what kind of move she was about to throw. "Yeah-"

"Candace, those guys aren't worth your time. They're just here to...get girls." Stacy saw the leers of the two lazy guys.

"Those two can't be getting-" Candace's fired-up attitude was just making said guys actually more attracted to her.

"Candace...they're probably going to put all kinds of words together to get their one thing, let's just not entertain them." Stacy calmly said, very bothered by the lazy guys.

_*The Loose Friends' confessional*_

_With some more teams getting the general gist of those two guys, Chloe clearly had her own piece to say._

_"If those guys act like that to me, they're getting a kick straight in the face! I can't believe they actually are sexist or something like that!" Chloe angrily proclaimed, showing off an pretty strong kick._

_"I'll help protect you, Chloe! I don't think they'll find me attractive!" Sabrina also proclaimed, looking more determined than ever._

_"...I swear I hope not."_

_*Confessional cut*_

* * *

**"Ooh, but at the very least the stair people and stair aliens just have to deal with these many stairs!"**

With everyone on the skywalk challenge either confused at what the lazy guys were putting down or disgusted at the random amounts of prejudice that these two brung...

...the mood was a lot lighter in ironically the harder challenge, as Gumball, Darwin, Roxas and Hayner were running together by coincidence.

"Hey, what's up, my dudes!" Gumball asked unironically, as the two other members were looking at him. "Having some good runnings?"

"Why do you speak like you're trying to be cool?" Roxas asked, being a little more straight to the point than his partner, who just kept on running. "In fact-"

"Because...I don't know how this works, but I'm trying."

"Stop trying to speak like that, because I'm pretty sure no-one talks like that!"

Roxas' oddly useless advice just made Gumball be a little bit more confused, as both teams were hanging around in 38th and 39th, constantly switching between the two.

"Geez, that was an hardcore insult...and I don't want to do hardcore insults." Darwin was just plain old stoic about it, as Gumball was just surprised at the result. "I don't think it worked."

"Yeah, it sounded you were trying to mock a guy." Roxas just answered, as the blonde guy was just seeing Gumball be confused.

"Hey, he definitely tried something. That's more than I can say for...some people." Hayner awkwardly said, as he was just pointing towards himself by accident.

"What kind of insight are you dropping on us?" Darwin asked, just wanting some more insight.

"Just save your breath, dude. We're still on these many stairs."

While the two teams of younger and older teens were just having some fun interacting, other duos were not really the best at doing that, mostly because they had to keep on running.

"Oh, there's some more teams that are ready to pounce on us two honest guys." Conker just grumbled, complaining about the next team was running up on them. "They're just muscleheads."

"With the way that they're running, I doubt that they're just muscleheads." Rodent added, as the grey squirrel was really willing to put things aside for the moment. "These two are legit fighters."

"Yeah and sure and I'm an legit guy." Conker accidentally told Jack, who couldn't really care less.

"You've got a problem with that?" Baki asked, not really expecting an good answer out of the squirrels.

"Yeah!"

These two squirrels were passed by the half-brothers, some of the best fighters who have been through some of the most brutal things to be knocked down to 41st.

"Can it get any worse? I'm asking that because-" Rodent was plain cut off by another team just gaining on them. "Yes, it can."

"Then why did you ask the question, if you knew the answer?"

"Because I thought it wasn't true!"

While Conker and Rodent were having a little bit of a talk, both of the home repairers were just giving the most mocking wave and grin that they could and both squirrels noticed as they went down to 42nd.

"Great." Conker sarcastically stated.

_*The Squirrels' confessional*_

_These two were not even close to being the happiest team around, as they probably fell massively in these stairs._

_"I can't believe how slow we were at this challenge! Two teams who shouldn't be faster than us...beat us on those stairs and plus, we have running experience!" Rodent was just more in awe than anything._

_"That's easy for you to say. You've ever tried travelling miles and miles for someone, whoever it may be?" Conker was plain angry and asking dumb questions._

_"Yes." Rodent told him honestly, slightly fearful._

_"Then we can relate." Conker just put his head in his hands, seeing that his team's prospects were not the best after these stairs._

_*Confessional cut*_

* * *

**"A new challenge awaits our leading teams, as they're coming down the zipline into the first all-new challenge!"**

The leading teams were finally riding the rope down to the the second challenge, where the sun was just beaming down upon the teams that were just officially riding down the zipline in form of fashion, as the best of the best were just ahead by a long shot.

The lighter teams in the top five were actually just going down without a hitch or have gone down without a single hitch, as Sonic and Tails just rolled off the matress that softened their blow considerably and onto the cold hard pavement.

"Woo, I think we should do it again!" Sonic shouted, as he was just dusting off his own shoulders to ensure that they weren't too harmed from the ride down.

"Honestly, that just made my shoulders looser! Still not sure if it's a good thing or not." Tails was just making that his shoulders were actually in the right place. "The jury's still out on wherever's that's good."

Sonic was just disagreeing silently, as Chet and Lorenzo were landing with an awkward butt stomp on the mattress.

Pit and Dark Pit were definitely landing pretty well, as they barrell rolled onto the mattress, making the new-school stepbrothers feel even more pain, as the best teams were just coming in, along with the tough students.

"Alright, we made it! Batsu should be right behind us!" Kanji's prediction actually came true, as the student landed right on his face and just ended with both of them piled up.

Chie and Hinata shared a chuckle, as the both of them were finally done with the first challenge and the second one wasn't getting any easier, as there was still several teams landing into the water.

"That was so crazy, it just-" Chie was just leaving her friend in the dust, as Kanji got up to be dumbfounded.

"-made no sense, yet it was really funny!" Hinata was just seeing that Batsu was catching at a great pace, especially with all of the competition just running to the Don Box.

Sonic and Knuckles were actually the first ones to hit the new Don Box that was actually in front of them and with a few teams behind them, it was just going to be hot.

**"The next challenge is about to be revealed on the Super Ridonculous Race and it's going to make all 128 teams change up their game!" **Don was just genuinely prepared to take things to the next level, as the next challenge was a mystery. **"After the break."**

* * *

**To be continued in Part 3, where the second challenge throws some people for a loop, as the completely new challenge with a special types shows up once again!**

**Also to be continued in the second episode for real!**


	8. Episode 1-3: Tokens Of Toronto!

**New Super Ridonculous Race**  
**Episode 1: Back In Ontario!**  
**Part 3: Tokens of Toronto! - Really Updated**

**Well, here's the remade third part with some parts lifted from the original third part!**

**Also, I don't own any of the characters that are in this story, as they're all owned by their respective owners, including Disney, Nickelodeon, Time Warner, Nintendo, Sega, Capcom and many other companies and creators that have had their hands in creating these characters!**

**I'm ready to make this fan fiction ''remake'' the best it can be, so ACTUALLY send a review my way to see what I can improve, even with this update to the story!**

**Yeah, the six or so additional teams are just going to be added on the fifth flight, so expect every part is going to be updated anyways!**

* * *

With a new challenge on the way, Don was just genuinely ready to introduce, as while there was definitely some new challenges being thrown at the contestants, as the top six were definitely on their way to make it through to the Chill Zone, but it wasn't going to be an easy task to accomplish, as the host was just going to tell.

**"This is a Token Tour, a type of challenge that requires both team members to search in certain areas for three tokens to in order to get the tip!" **Don announced, as he was just ready to introduce himself into the game and make sure that the audience gets it. **"In this Token Tour, the teams have to navigate their way around the island that currently houses the same airport!"**

Don made sure that all of Toronto Island was just shown on the camera, as there was definitely a new challenge that was just on the way, complete with the sun just beaming over all of the real estate that was just home to a lot of tokens being in one set of buckets.

**"They'll have to work hard and notice the differences in order to keep the park clean and get their ticket to this boat!" **Don was just now on a boat that was just going from the dock that wasn't on airport land to the actual airport entrance. **"This electric boat will lead them into the island airport, where the Chill Zone is going to send one duo home!" **This time the host was just standing outside the actual airport doors, as it was just finally open for all of the contestants to hit up.

* * *

With the teams that were just down on the park, things were actually going pretty smoothly for them, as they were just down to cause some good old trouble in the leafy green park that was only about a ten minute boat ride from the actual biggest city in the country.

"Some of these tokens are definitely strategically placed, so I think splitting up would be the best option." Samus was definitely noticing that the buckets that contained the tokens were definitely coloured with distinctive, but thin stripes. "Captain Falcon, just look where I'm not looking."

"I kinda do, but figuring things out is going to be pretty easy." Captain Falcon was just a bird with his own kind of plan, as he was just moving out with Samus actually being somewhere else.

"Honestly, you've always been the guy that can at least get people into a good mood." Fox was just giving him some compliments.

"Well, obviously." Captain Falcon was just slightly exasperated at the fact that Samus didn't really know this, even if Samus was just groaning.

"Shut up, you dudes, you're really not that good." Ryuji wasn't exactly too pleased with the boasting and he was sure that these two were just talking nonsense.

"...First one to find it wins nothing but an advantage!" Eggman proclaimed, as the remaining chunk of the teams that were actually there weren't just running around.

"Do I have to remind you?" Boxman was just definitely in the mood to find some tokens, as he had an determined look to his own face.

There was definitely a lot of token-fiding and so far, things weren't exactly looking too great for most of the players that were actually in the game, as the top eight plus two fighting friends that were just rolling onto the ground in an very cool entrance and there was always a chance to bring it on.

Pit, Dark Pit, Chris, Claire, Ralf and Clark were all trying their hardest to out-do each other with their somewhat unconventional methods to ensure that they were the best team to do their job, no matter who cared or not.

Ralf and Clark were just using their arms and their speed to get the tokens that were inside the bucket, especially with there being 160 tokens in each bucket to make sure that the others didn't get their best chance and they also ran from bucket to bucket to find two more.

The other two teams were just generally doing the same thing, as there was also a few tokens that were also spread around the park that had their seperate colours.

"Our wings are awesome, they allow us to fly!" Pit praised the fact that he could fly, just grabbing his first token quite easily.

"You mean cheese it?" Dark Pit was just using his raw climbing talent to do his best, annoyed at Pit flying like an idiot.

"No, because flying is what angels do!" Pit exclaimed, as he was just getting his best movement in the park.

"But that's uneeded and plus Don's probably going to give us a penalty." Dark Pit warned Pit with a serious look to his own face.

And then the angel with the white wings managed to crash into Captain Falcon, taking the two of them down with an issue and giving each other some pain.

"Where the hell were you looking at? Because you definitely weren't looking here." Captain Falcon asked with a serious face, as Pit realised what was really up.

"Dang, I'm sorry for crashing into you." Pit said with a very downtrodden tone, as Dark Pit was just scoffing at the obvious failure to spot-check.

_*The Angel's confessional*_

_Dark Pit had a bit of a smirk, as Pit was plain grimacing at the fact that his flight backfired._

_"Look who's a flying angel now." Dark Pit quipped pretty quickly with ease._

_"You're also a flying angel, so what's your point? No, seriously." Pit said, trying to make his fellow angel talk._

_"I literally have two and you've got none so far...actually, you kinda dropped one somewhere." Dark Pit had a serious face, as the dark angel just waved him towards the place. "Come on."_

_"No, you come on!" Pit was just ready to not fly, as he walked off somewhere else._

_*Confessional cut*_

Ryuji and Yusuke were just working their hardest to get the tokens at a reasonable pace, as they were just planning to run from location to location, trying to take the tip and doing their best.

"Easy, I've got two of them! Come on, Yusuke, what have you got?!" Ryuji was ridiculously stoked about this challenge.

"A symbol of my fruitless efforts." Yusuke somehow managed to get another team's token, as Ryuji was just shocked. "It does not help that there was an intentional sabotage."

"What...this is the first leg, damn dicks." Ryuji complained, ready to take things on, as Yusuke was just ready to go back on. "Let's just get the third token back."

Jacques and Josee were actually willing to bring their game on, somewhat honestly, considering that Ryuji threw a stink eye at the ice dancer's eyes.

"Trust me, it was an accident." Josee said with the utmost honesty, clearly in the mood to not deal with it. "What is your problem?"

"You were cheaters before, you could've cheated again!" Ryuji told the two of them, who were surprised at the anger in the blonde guy's voice.

Jacques could've easily been sweating from Ryuji's death stare, but Eggman accidentally bumped him in the back to make him ignore that.

Ryuji was just getting snapped back to reality with Yusuke trying to just get his final token quite easily, as it was literally on the ground and the blonde-haired teen was confused.

"You seem filled with all manner of negative energy." Yusuke said, being a little bit observant about his friend's really bad mood. "Are you fine?"

"No." Ryuji said, emphasised the word for obvious reasons.

In other news, there was actually quite a bit more teams that were working on this challenge than there was space on the island to not disrupt people and there was no-one here because of filming this nightmare of a show..

"Yeah, bitches! I can swear now!" Eggman boasted like it was an actual big deal, as the mustachioed scientist was just getting weird looks from everybody. "Woo hoo, I got one!"

"...I've got three, but one slipped away, so..." Sonic suspected that Eggman might have had the token.

Eggman just laughed at the hedgehog's misfortune, despite both of them still trying to find a token.

"See ya at the finish line!" Eggman and Sonic said at nearly the exact same time, throwing off each other slightly.

Fox was just watching all of this go down, as Falco was just getting to work finding some more tokens at speed.

"Wow, they are closer to each other than I expected! Then again, keep your enemies closer is a phrase for a reason." Fox stated, making sure that his token didn't get lost.

"It's not really a good move, so I don't know why they're abiding by that." Falco replied, clearly dismissing the awkward tension between the sports tape-wearing hedgehog and strangely well-built scientist.

_*The Fast Friends' confessional*_

_Sonic and Knuckles were not the happiest team around, but they were both in a pleasant mood._

_"To all of my fans, that's what we in the business like to call me a pro gamer move and trust me, I'm a gamer." Sonic proclaimed, as he was just dropping the shades. "Knux, you've got any good advice?"_

_"You shouldn't try to get with other chicks when you actually like someone. That's dumb and not feminist." Knuckles just brung out some good advice._

_"...Thank you, Knuckles!" Sonic just gritted his teeth._

_"Hey, you asked!" Knuckles was just in shock._

_*Confessional cut*_

**"While the front runners discuss the other teams that are at the second challenge..."**

* * *

With all of that said, there was a still a ton of contestants that were lining up for the previous challenge, even if they were more than determined to make it through...or have made it through.

**"...the rest of competition on the first challenge is really going to be running for a good start! Besides the half-brothers, who are just doing..." **Don emphasised this with an sound that wasn't similar to a rising whistle. **"...to everyone!"**

Like Don said, the half-brothers were not even intimidated by the stairs and despite having a late start...due to some issues and they were climbing up the leaderboard.

At the top of the stairs, it was time to have a little bit of a wait, most likely to make sure that the next challenge gets cleared out or something.

"Huh, that was easier than I thought." Dante just caught his breath with a boast, as Trish just sighed. "Now where's the next challenge?"

"It requires a little bit of a wait, which shouldn't be too long." Cammy told him the details, as the white-haired half-demon was just giving her a flirty look. "You should take some precautions."

"Don't worry, I'm chock full of that-" Dante couldn't even finish his own sentence, despite Cammy being willing to not break his jaw.

"Yeah, Dante can be a little bit of an idiot sometimes and it's my job to reel him in." Trish just pulled him in, trying to knock some sense into his partner. "Hello, Cammy and Juni."

Dante looked like someone that did not want to be there for lack of a better word.

"Hello. Isn't this awkward..." Juni asked, genuinely sure that the conversation had a ton of friction. "...It's nice to meet you guys."

"It's nice to meet ya too, redhead." Dante just greeted her, as the friction disappeared.

These two teams weren't the only ones to have some problems between each other, due to some messed up communication, as there was a few duos that were out of the stairs and ready to have a talk.

"Aw-"

"Hello, can I join the conversation? Because we're a little busy waiting." Benimaru just dropped his hair, as he was just showing off his long hair. "Seriously, what's with the stares."

Cammy and Juni's jaws were dropped, as the hair that was standing up a few seconds ago was now going down all of the way to his back and Benimaru just put it again.

"What? Are you all shocked by it?" Benimaru genuinely asked, as the model just had a bit mean face.

"Yes, isn't that obvious?" Cammy asked, as Shingo was just not ready to wait so long for the occasion. "So, what are you all getting up to later?"

Suddenly, there was a whole lot of awkward stares between the teams that were just climbing up the stairs, as another team passed by and they just so happened to be feisty about their appearance.

"See ya later, idiots." Ash proclaimed, his long platinum blonde hair just staying still.

"Yeah, what he said!" Shen shouted, ready for another kind of throwdown with his open shirt.

There was also another team that managed to make it through the actual skywalk and not the wait and they both groaned at their dissapointment.

"Why is this going to take an age and a half?" Balrog asked, as the black boxer was just tired of the wait. "It's some damn stupid rule made by some-"

"Can you at least not insult the ugly people that made this possible?" Vega made a almost hypocritical remark.

"Congrats, you a dummy." Balrog also made a less hypocritical remark. "I may be a dummy, but you're a big dumbass as well."

Cammy and Juni knew that this was just going to be a long day, as they were just sitting right next to an enemy and an another annoying team right beside her.

**"As awkward conversations await a lot of teams that are waiting to get onto the zipline..."**

Edd and Eddy were both trying to use their combined height to catch the tip, but they just managed to fall down and had to take turns again, as Eddy looked particularly frustrated.

* * *

With all of that said, it wasn't going to be easy for anyone that wanted to try their hand at the second challenge, as a new small group of challengers were there and oh man, they made their presence known.

**"Here's some more teams dropping in with a questionable landing!"**

"Yo, it's Rad, dropping in!" Rad shouted, as he managed to get squashed by Luigi's poor landing, after doing a perfect one. "Watch it, dude."

"I'm-a sorry, I was just trying to land on this mattress and you happened to be in the way." Luigi was just shaking because of Rad's presence.

"Nah, it's no problem. There's only one way that people could land." Rad picked himself up, as the green alien was just flexing his own muscles. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just a little bit scared." Luigi stood up and dusted himself off pretty easily. "You should be scared, because I can jump."

Rad just smirked at that, as that was pretty much a ridiculous way to get introduced to someone.

As for others, they were wasting no time getting into the general meat of things, even if wasn't that unnecessary for the most part, as there was still a lot of token getters out on the field.

"I feel like I've got a surprise for everyone in the competition." Morrigan said, as she was just smiling at the ridiculous possibilities.

_*The Monster Girls' confessional*_

_Morrigan and Felicia were both working their hardest to ensure that their entrance was good and their reputation was rock solid._

_"Alright, it's show time and you know what that means...actually, nobody here does, but we're going to tear this place up!" Felicia exclaimed, obviously having no script._

_"Wow, that was certainly a thing that happened, at least I can say that. Oh, well, I'm off to cause some more drama." Morrigan was just going off camera._

_"Come on, Morrigan, I have a little bit of a reputation and a lot of dignity and some other stuff!" Felicia complained like a reality TV star would._

_"I'm my own woman, by the way." Morrigan replied in a teasing manner._

_*Confessional cut*_

In other news, there was another old rivalry that was just thrown up by two mortal enemies and their partners, who weren't too friendly with each other either.

"Hey, Alejandro, why are you so-" Beth asked curiously, as she was just sliding on the zip line. "-mean?!"

Alejandro and Heather knew the answer, as they were both jumping in right behind the unlikely friends with ease and in front of the survivalists.

"I'm not sure that your fear helped us back there." Shawn quipped, trying to make the previous experience less awkward.

"Yeah, could be just my motivation...which I kinda don't know." Jasmine said, very sure about why they were on this show.

"Trust me, you're gonna find out!" Shawn exclaimed with the utmost confidence, as the survivalists were actually in 24th with a metric ton of energy to still spend.

The survivalists were sliding down quite easily, as several duos managed to make their own way to the zip line from the skywalk challenge, which might have involved some tip-snatching.

"Man, for a challenge that goes by so fast, people are just not leaving it." Rocko said, being okay with the fact that he wasn't going places.

"Gee, maybe people are scared." Filburt thought about the people that were scared of the heights, along with Rocko.

"I dunno about that." Rocko was just ready to hop on-to the zipline, ready to help a turtle out. "I'll help hold ya."

"No, it's okay, I just have to not look down." Filburt asked, as he was just getting Cornelius and Karim take their turn and Rocko calm him down.

"Wait, you guys aren't going first? Alright, I ain't gonna question it." Cornelius nervously answered, as Karim was just already on there. "Dad, you-"

"Relax, son. There's no way that I would've gone without you." Karim said, as the black duo were finally sliding down.

Rocko and Filburt were just looking at each other, as though someone's cue to go down was up and they walked to the zipline, which didn't have anyone in it.

"Let's just slideeeee!" Filburt yelled, as the turtle and wallaby were just going down at a breakneck pace.

"Aaaargh!" They both yelled, as the suburban animals were really feeling the downwards force on the zipline that almost bounced no less.

_*The Cashiers' confessional*_

_Rocko and Filburt were both a little bit scared of the zipline and were both on the same island that the next challenge was placed on._

_"We didn't fall into the bay and suffer very cold temperatures, that has to be worth something!" Filburt said, ready and willing to do some more relaxing._

_"That was one wild ride! I want to do it again, but it's fine if you don't want to go." Rocko exclaimed, still full of excitement from the zipline._

_"No thanks, it's fine. I just feared for my life." Filburt was just feeling panicky._

_"Really? Because I've seen things get more deadly during the bad days...which we don't talk." Rocko said, suddenly getting a little scared trying to add some details._

_*Confessional cut*_

* * *

Of course, the winning teams were definitely a lot closer at running and a lot better at using their special skills to their advantages than any other team would be and strangely enough, Jacques and Josee were actually ahead of the rest.

Samus and Captain Falcon were just in the best mood to get a tip, as they've both managed to make quick work out of the race.

"Yep, we did it together!" Captain Falcon shouted, as he just threw out a taunt.

"Not the time to do that-" Samus started, before being interrupted by two unstoppable ice dancers and their furcoat. "-Especially, when they're running around."

"You're kidding me, right?" Knuckles was just a little bit dumbfounded by the sudden swoop-in from the ice dancing couple.

"Probably not and with medals like those, it's not like they're lacking in anything other than spines and fur." Sonic exclaimed, ready to make another jab.

Sonic and Knuckles was also in fifth, when they finished the challenge and by the time the Chill Zone keep up and Don's eyes were lit up, there wasn't enough time to get a podium position, but they weren't exactly the type of people to care.

Jacques and Josee were by and far the leaders of the race in a pretty unexpected way with their medals now backing them up.

**"Oh, look at that, guess who is in first place?" **Don was just genuinely ready to say some other things, as the ice dancers were actually just smiling with their hearts working in first. **"That's right, the Ice Dancers and there goes the Bounty Hunters in second!"**

Samus and Captain Falcon were definitely in a good mood, but they didn't let it get to their heads, as the third team hit it off with some ease and arrived just ahead of them.

"We did do it together." Samus said, cracking a simple smile.

**"Ryo & Yuri Sakazaki, you're in third! Sonic & Knuckles, you two are in fourth!" **Don was just seeing the two duos take a breather, as they were just ready to relax and wait for their flight to come in and take them to another location. **"Ryu & Ken Masters, you're both in fifth and you guys are gonna be shocked!"**

The five teams finally had their tips ready, as they were just all reading it and of those teams, only one of those exclaimed at the fact that they were going down south past the border.

"We're going to Chicago, baby!" Ken shouted, fistbumping the heck out of his own friend.

"I can definitely wait for a new challenge." Ryu was actually in a pretty good mood.

With all of that said, there was still a lot of teams that were still finding the tokens at a reasonably fast pace that would give them a little bit of an advantage in the actual game.

Ralf and Clark were one such team and Batsu and Hinata were really close to grabbing the third token for their own team, as the the two of them were working hard at climbing the same exact tree.

"The best technique to climb a tree is always about grip, so keeping your hands on there works...if you've got gloves." Clark explained with a smile, ready to drop some more good advice.

"That's really easy, I've climbed a lot of things!" Hinata exclaimed with a lot of confidence up on the branches.

Hinata was already up there and making her way through to the place and Shawn already noticed the fast climb.

Kanji and Chie were really making their own moves, as they were both ready enough to just hop on and hop off a bucket without much trouble.

But the high school fighters and the mercenaries were definitely far ahead of them and the rest of the leaders, even if it was by only one token and they were both fired up as a good team.

"Those two teams are fast as hell! Wow, this cast is ridiculous!" Jasmine praised, as the dark skinned explorer was just taking a look at it.

"Hey, I won't take any credit 'cause we haven't even done anything." Chie stated, running to the same exact place.

Jasmine and Chie were making good time with their silent partners, as the next two teams were some of the all-stars that were trying their best.

"Come on, you think you can win?" Chie asked, as the brown-haired karate lover was just in boastful mood.

"Not this leg, but maybe, we'll win it all." Shawn was just shrugging. "I just came here for whatever this race probably is."

"You sound pretty unsure, Shawn-san." Kanji just crossed his arms, as he didn't really have that much.

_*The Heroic Plumbers' confessional*_

_Mario and Luigi's nerves were slightly racked from seeing all of the fast teams do their thing, but the taller and thin brother's nerves were more racked._

_"Mario, everyone's just going so much faster than us! And I don't even know if we're going to make it to the first flight!" Luigi was just definitely not in the mood to lose._

_"Luigi, there's not a lot of people down on this challenge and we've got a lot of time before the rest of those guys just zip down!" Mario tried to bring out some confidence._

_"Oh, yeah. Still though, this is the race where anyone can make a crazy comeback, bro." Luigi was just not really expecting any standard tactics._

_"Yeah, but we've got good jumps, bro!" Mario acknowledged it and countered it easily._

_*The Bounty Hunters' copnfessional*_

_Samus was just looking sternly at the camera, as Captain Falcon was genuinely more than determined._

_"If there's anything that I know Mario can do, is that when he and his brother really wants to get places, he'll do that and more!" Captain Falcon endorsed the brothers' tenacity._

_"To be fair, it's not really that unique of a trait to his team specifically." Samus argued seriously._

_"No, I mean, they will get there through all kind of legit means!" The bounty hunting man clarified honestly._

_"Actually, now I really get it. I don't know what they're up to, but I'm fine with it." Samus just conceded and shrugged, not looking so stern anymore._

_*Confessional cut*_

**"Ralf and Clark, you're in seventh!"**

Ralf and Clark were standing proud with an awkward smile, as they were crossing their arms, looking towards the camera.

**"Batsu and Hinata, you get eighth!"**

The black spiky-haired student was just throwing an aggressive uppercut, as Hinata was just throwing her right hand up in celebration.

The two of them were just happy to concede pretty well, as they were quite easily making the top ten of the leaderboard, even with Jacques and Josee just being there.

"Take that, you guys who thought I couldn't make it to the top!" Batsu spitefully yelled, as Hinata was just shrugging simply. "Come on, there's a few people there."

"I don't think they really care anyways." Hinata gave the tea, which was pretty obvious, as Batsu just had a stern look. "Let's just get some food."

"Yeah!" The hot-headed student definitely agreed with that, as Ralf and Clark were just trying to figure out a strategy.

**"While the first nine teams try to make sure that their strategy and/or techniques are good enough to keep it up during the next leg..."**

* * *

**"...the remaining hundred and six teams are keeping it up for their own survival!"**

Terry Bogard, a blonde guy with a cool attitude and Duck King, a tan-skinned man with waist jacket, were both trying to get a good run into the stair running competition.

Emphasis on trying, as Baki and Jack were long gone by the time that was half-way through.

"Man, they are going off! Can't blame them, though." Duck King said, as the mohawk-ed breakdancer was just running up the stairs consistently.

"Yeah, some people just handle the strength like it's nothing." Terry Bogard just stated, climbing the stairs in an easy 21st place.

These two were not the only ones to be doing well at a slower pace than usual, as some duos were making a good comeback, most of them being on the skywalk and some of them were either scared or didn't see the point of this challenge.

Edd and Eddy were just a little bit nervous about this challenge, mostly because of their own lack of height and apparent inability to just catch it.

"Dude, this is going to be...easy. Like, really easy!" Eddy boasted, despite being somewhat scared of the absurd heights.

"Though your words make it sound like it is easy, your tone does the opposite." Edd stated with ease and without missing a beat.

"Double D, that's the biggest lie of all time!" Eddy shouted back, avoiding an accusation of being a fraud from one of the angry critics. "I ain't scared."

Edd and Eddy were actually third in line, as there was already quite a few teams stuck on this challengr and they all had technique.

"What is this challenge, it's so awkward and stupid and...awkward." PJ clearly had no idea what to say about it, as Gabe knew what to do at this point. "Gabe, there's no way that we could stretch this far."

"PJ, of course we can. You just gotta be smart about it." Gabe was just ready to be carried to grab something. "Come on, you know what to do."

Gabe was just being awkward carried by PJ, despite both of them being embarrassed, which wasn't too far off from what Kitty and Kurt were feeling.

"Wow, we have to do that? I don't know if that even works." Kurt asked, witnessing some seriously sloppy tip-grabbing, as the blue-haired teen was up next. "Hey, Kitty, what do you think of those guys."

Kitty just about managed to snatch it pretty easily, as the brown-haired mutant were just a little bit confused and the mutants were on their way to the zipline.

"Whoa, you don't have to do that? That definitely makes sense." Eddy concluded, complete with a very smug look on his face.

"Wow, there's so many ways to get the tip on this skywalk. We might need to team up to win, as we're not really tall enough to get it." Digby stated, as Isabelle just approved the measure with ease. "Okay, let's go."

Isabelle and Digby were up next, as the line for the first challenge's main option was dwindling more and more with teams moving at a faster pace.

Edd looked as if he had a lit light bulb, as Eddy was just ready to get things done with the next turn and they managed to take an tip that was stuck on the safety rail.

"See, easy." Eddy proclaimed, as the skeleton brothers were just proudly looking at his easy get. "I don't know what you freaked out about."

The skeleton brothers and liberal couple were just in awe about how easy that was for the most part, as Edd and Eddy were both just going out there with confident look.

"Dude, how did you do? I kinda forgot to see!" Jeff exclaimed, as the stoner with a bucket hat was just ready for the explaination.

"Wait, eye don't believe it." Sans said, as the laid-back skeleton was just given two quick glares by his brother and Jeff's girlfriend-cum-wife. "Yeah, you did it."

"Where do you even get these jokes?" Edd asked, as the three teams were just having a little bit of a discussion with each other.

"Right there in the funny bone."

Eddy and Sans shared a chuckle, as Papyrus wasn't having the best time with it.

_*The Angry Critics' confessional*_

_Both of them were actually angry at someone or something, because they weren't ready to tell anything specific, but they were previouslyt the CN Tower._

_"Go home with that bullshit and decide what you want to do! Because you're just not acting and being a pussy about it." AVGN couldn't really hold in his own anger._

_"Whoa, whoa, what is this even about? There was only the rich girls that just wanted to-" Nostalgia Critic tried to argue._

_"Yeah and they didn't do the thing, even though they signed up for it!" AVGN complained in an very unjust way. "Honestly, some people."_

_"They literally finished before we did! Your point's flushed straight down the toilet."_

_AVGN gave an insqusitive look, as he was sure that Nostalgia Critic didn't really know these girls._

_*Confessional cut*_

**"MacArthur and Sanders have got tenth and also, Ryuji and Yusuke got eleventh, so it's pretty cool." **Don announced, as these two teams were just giving each other some strange looks towards each other. **"Unlike these two."**

The strange stares continued, no matter how much sense that it didn't really make and how much uneeded tension was thrown between both of the teams.

"It seems that we have never really met before and we already started off on questionable bad terms." Yusuke stated, as the black haired art student wanted to start again. "We are sorry about this."

"It's actually okay, we kinda had that feeling." Sanders simply apologised, as the other two were just backing down. "You two seem like decent people."

"To be fair, making assumptions has led to a very notable amount of issues and us two teaming up would, at this point, create pointless restrictions." Yusuke said, as Ryuji suddenly looked a little bit more disappointed. "We're on a artistic journey of our own."

"Wait, I thought you guys were on a vacation." MacArthur, as Sanders was just groaning at the obvious lack of thinking. "Oh...yeah."

"Safe journey to you two." Sanders shrugged, as the black former cadet was ready to just leave this be.

"Alright, see ya ladies...in the next leg." Ryuji was just throwing a quick wink at the two former cadets, as Yusuke was just a little bit disappointed.

MacArthur and Sanders were just ready to deal with the extended wait for no apparent reason, as so did 11other teams.

_*The Former Cadets' confessional*_

_MacArthur and Sanders were both ready to make something big out of nothing._

_"Wow, there's definitely a lot of teams here already. There's no way that we're just going to beat every single team with simple strategies and for sure, I've got a few!" MacArthur proclaimed, as the fat former cadet had a few plans._

_"Come on, I don't know if your plans are going to work, because there areme legit insane people in this competition." Sanders was just more shocked than scared._

_"Don't worry, I've dealt with some people like that and let me tell you, it's easier than it sounds!"_

_"These guys are hiding in sort of plain sight and those kind of guys are very scary to deal with, even as a solid team!"_

_*Confessional cut*_

* * *

Yep, there was definitely a whole lot of insane duos that were just in here for the chance to bring it on and they were more often than not, insane in their dedication...rather than their mind.

Mario and Luigi was an example of one such team, making use of their great jumps to just snatch a token and the Pits were another such team, using their extra jumps to...throw each other into the token.

"Not fair!" Pit almost ate some dirt, but he managed to just slide on the ground like it was nothing. "Why, is that a legit strategy?"

"It's not really, but it does work." Dark Pit stated, ready to pay for his own regrets like it was nothing.

"Yeah, that's just going to hurt people and hurting people is pretty bad!" Luigi explained in an pretty obvious way and with him being dizzy to boot.

Dark Pit just sighed, as Pit had a bit of a smug grin on his face for no reason and Luigi was just looking down towards the ground in utter shame, but Mario just jumped down.

Austin, Ally and a whole bunch of teams were just ready to make do with whatever they've got within their own capabilities.

"Wow, we're just getting lucky now!" Austin exclaimed, as the singer was just feeling his own elated mood, having two tokens. "There's no way that we're going to lose!"

"That's still kind of a long shot, considering that we could be stuck like those guys." Ally was referring to Eggman's team, who was just not having any luck at all. "I just hope that they make it through."

"Woo, I know that they're gonna make it through!" Austin encouraged Eggman, who was not feeling encouraged at all.

"You have too much faith in those guys!" Tails shouted, flying to get some stability and with his first token found.

"It doesn't hurt to have faith...guys." Austin couldn't really figure out what to call the foxes, despite the obvious clues.

Eggman and Boxman were actually willing to bring it on...for the third time in a row, as they were just still trying to find their first token.

"Thanks for the words of encouragement, petite lady!" Eggman shouted, still digging through, as Ally was just waving at him. "Alright, we need to get to work!"

"Mechanical work?" Boxman just made Eggman angrier than ever, as the two scientists were not finding anything other than their first token. "Oh, you mean that."

"What else would it be?" Eggman saw Ally just walk up to him pretty awkwardly, complete with an stressed out face. "I don't need help, I can struggle on my own!"

"Thank you?" Ally wasn't even sure what to do at this point, as the singer-songwriter team...walked away just as awkwardly.

The foxes did managed to both get stuck in the same tree with the second token and the singer-songwriters didn't really do the same thing and the bodega heroes were certainly trying to make it cooler than it really should.

"Haha, look at all of these techniques!" Rad boasted, using his own alien powers to do an impressive throw. "Check it."

"Checking it." Enid was just backing him up pretty easily, clearly seeing what was about to go wrong.

"Damn, Lightning's gonna help!" The white-haired athlete exclaimed, also ready to get his own token through a lazier way.

Rad threw the token down at an angle with his plasma string and said angle was a near perfect 48 degree angle...before catching it with his own nose and Lightning chuckled slightly.

"Man, do you think that you helped?" Jo asked, as the dirty blonde athlete was actually ready to drop the tokens onto Lightning. "Lightning!"

"Got it!" Lightning easily caught the token with a quick leap, making Jo impressed and determined to make it through. "Jo, y-"

The jocks were really running at a very notable speed, as the massive amount of groups that were working on the second challenge were just doing that...but somewhat better.

These two arrived at the same time, albeit having a time delay of half a second, enough for Don to actually see who was ahead slightly.

Mario and Luigi were both sharing a brotherly smile with a foot of distance between them and the grimacing angels, who struggled with each other, but in the end...

**"Mario and Luigi, you get twelveth and Dark Pit and Pit, you get thirteenth."**

These two were up for some more battles, as their tickets were definitely sure to make some good things out of them being together.

"Yeah, we're on the same flight, which is pretty cool!" Pit shouted, as the angel was just ready to hang out with Mario. "It kinda sucks that we don't have-"

"We've got a probably a trillion coins...kinda, but here's some dollars." Luigi gave it to him with confidence, as Mario was just looking on.

Pit just opened his eyes in thankfulness, as Dark Pit was plain old surprise at the generous moves, as the plumbers didn't really need a thanks and move on.

"Thanks, Mario!" Pit shouted, as Mario just raised his own hat.

* * *

There was four more teams that were ready to make the best out of what they've got and what they have managed to get is either incredible luck or using plain old great manouvres at a very fast pace.

Chet and Lorenzo were not one of them, just running up to the very top of the stairs in the lower half of the original stair runners and very proud of themselves for running the distance...

...as they were finally up at to the pavilion that looked out towards the other side of one of the Great Lakes.

"That's not even close to being justified." Franziska said, taking notes of the competition. "You literally are in the middle of the leaderboard, what is wrong with you two?"

"Sorry, just too cool to care about leaderboards and all of that pointless stuff early in the competition!" Lorenzo barely justified it, still with an immensely proud smile and a quick breather.

"Then why are you wasting time being here?" Franziska angrily asked, ready to throw out a whipping strike.

"We literally just a ran a billion stairs, that's a good enough reason." Chet took time in between breaths to take proudly about it.

The motivated stepbrothers were making the best of their short moment in the spotlight, as the childhood friends and the kid heroes literally just sidestepped the two of them quite easily.

"Hello, guys, how are you doing?!" Kaio shouted, making the stepbrothers startled with his loud shout.

"Yo, sup?!" Larry exclaimed, making Lorenzo just fist-bump easily, as Phoenix was just agreeing with it. "How are you doing?!"

"Wow, literally it is shouting in here." Phoenix definitely noticed, as the childhood friends were both trying to get a quick breather. "Am I the only one that noticed?"

"Not really? We did manage to get through and it is very clear that there are a lot of gimmicks in this competition...sitting up here." Dendy noticed, as the Kappa was just seeing something.

"And I think they're all cool people." Kaio said, as the eleven-year old with an headband was already liking the contestants.

"...That is surprisingly accurate, anyways..." Edgeworth noted, giving an insquisitive look towards Dendy. "...we're all going to have to wait, judging by the tip."

All of the teams that were just sitting together shrugged, as some of them weren't really willing to just go immediately.

_*The Childhood Friends' confessional*_

_Phoenix and Larry were both really happy to just have this confessional._

_"Man, I can't believe that someone made this possible, especially considering that the fact that the editors are working super overtime on this." Larry solemnly said, as feeling the same kind of pain."_

_"Yep, whatever vacation they get is going to be very relieving for them! Anyways, how do we deal with other teams?" Phoenix also felt the pain._

_"We just deal with them in a very good way!" Larry didn't bluff at all. "That's it."_

_"Alright, but we do need to change our techniques up...after the strategies get serious." Phoenix kinda told his best friend the obvious, as Larry just gave him an incredulous look. "Wait, you know this?"_

_*The Prosecutors' confessional*_

_Edgeworth and Franziska looked professional, even though they were just talking about simple manners._

_"If there is one thing that shows like this can do, it is make characters out of actual people." Edgeworth said it in a very matter-of-fact way. "The editors really should get more credit."_

_"And handling a roster this big must be punishment for those people. At least the very least, they really chose some fools that don't want to win everything." Franziska exclaimed, as Edgeworth was just giving a certain look._

_"There are too many teams this early in the game for this to be easy." Edgeworth stated the obvious. "But, life is also never easy for most people."_

_"Right! Watch out, people who underestimate me!" Franziska grinned with a wide smile, as Edgeworth just threw out a sigh._

_*Confessional cut*_

With a whole lot of action to do, there was no way that the previously mentioned teams were not going all in on the action, as several duos were ruthlessly hunting tokens, not at the very least, the reality show pros.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down already!" Zooey shouted, as Tails was just giving her a loving stare. "This is the first leg."

"And we have the third token, so what's your point?" Heather asked, ready to roll in with a reason.

"Honestly, I don't have one, but-"

"Exactly."

Tails could really feel the anger when his crush managed to get cut off by one half of the fan-favourite villains that made up the very close to winning teams and Zooey just had an defiant look.

Of course, there was a whole lot of competition that were very close to getting their own game done, as Emma and Xander were nervously looking for the third token.

"Wow, of course I can't do it with a GPS." Emma complained pretty angrily, still trying to find one.

"Why would it have GPS?" Xander asked the obvious, also trying to find one.

"Because it would have!"

"Cool, but we don't have GPS either."

The camp councilors instantly felt like they had a new kind of fire lit as they saw their final token, but for others, their fire couldn't be stopped by the finish line.

**"Heather, Alejandro, you get fourteenth!"**

Heather was just looking stern for no apparent reason, as Alejandro was just cleatly not understaniding judging by his cheeky smile.

**"Austin, Ally, you get fifteenth!"**

Austin and Ally were quietly cheering each other on, but they were definitely in the mood for something that was well-worth it.

**"Lightning, Jo you get sixteenth!"**

Lightning wasn't actually too disappointed in his own performance, while Jo was just shrugging with a satsified look.

**"Tails, Zooey...you get seventeenth and a suggested name change!" **Don was just given some death glares that actually scared him into making him not do much.

The two foxes were just awkwardly looking at each other with some good and honest smiles, as the duo were just looking like they were having a fun time.

* * *

It wasn't much of a surprise that there was a standout team that were putting in the work that wasn't even really necessary to make it through to the next leg and the same was true in reverse, as they both managed to meet.

"We've finally got all three!" Chris said, ready to dipense them quickly with his own observational sister. "Come on, this-"

"Huh, me too!" Emma exclaimed, as the camp councillors were both done with this. "All it took was a tree climb."

They both got their tips and they both instantly made an dash for the Chill Zone, as the duos were finally done with this thing.

**"Emma and Xander, you've both got 18th! Chris, Claire, you've got 19th place!"**

They both just were relieved that this leg was over, the former more so than the latter, as both Emma and Xander were just trying to get some good rest.

"Wow, this was one tough exercise." Xander was just casually crossing his own arms behind his back.

"You can say that again, though I don't think it was _that _tiring." Chris emphasised, still just walking around like the leg was just a simple routine. "Come-"

"This is kinda over, so you can go and criticise someone else." Emma interrupted, as Claire was just giving her a dirty look.

"I'm not really in the mood to start arguements." Xander replied, throwing a nervous chuckle as well.

As the two of them were relaxing with seventeen other teams that were in a great mood for this challenge, one team was really making waves with their techniques.

Baki and Jack were great fighters, but they also had minds that made up for it, albeit with their minds being only above average, making this challenge easier than it should be.

And with laps and jumps, things quickly turned into a mad battle of...token grabbing and fighting that didn't need to happen.

"Wait, you want to fight Stromboli? I'll show you a fight." Stromboli yelled, just as angry as Baki was bothered.

"Didn't I tell you that I just came here to snatch some tokens, not fight you." Baki bit back without much of a problem, as Stromboli was seeing red. "I'm just trying to be prepared-"

"Oh, what? You scared of me?" Stromboli just shook his own butt, as Baki just wanted to have one last word.

"No, not even close. It would be a waste to fight you." Baki said, as he just took the third token without much of a problem, as Stromboli still didn't care.

The half-brothers were ready to just getting back to doing what they were doing best, doing crazy things with their own bodies, as they were running fast and throwing tokens like it was nothing.

Stromboli and Coachman Barker did notice that the tokens managed to make a noise that somehow rung through the whote island and soon as that, Baki and Jack were off, trying to read their tip.

"Those two have a new level of strength." Digby noticed from all of the shenangians, before getting an intimidating glare from Barker. "You want to help?"

"No!" The whip-wielding coachman shouted at Digby, who was shocked.

These two weren't the ones that were currently at the Chill Zone, as Baki and Jack were just genuinely ready to do it all over again.

**"Baki, Jack, you two have earned 20th place!"**

Radicles and Enid were just shocked at how fast they both managed to do it and even Don couldn't really hide his own shock from the audience, but he kept it calm as the commercials finally showed.

**"With those two bringing some insane moves, I bet there's more characters! Come back for more ridiculous performances after the break!"**

With a wink, the third part was over.

* * *

**To be continued in Part 4, where some more teams manage to finish it in a pretty good time, discounting the best of the best working their butts off!**

**By the way, here's the best twelve pairs!**

**1st: Jacques & Josee - The Ice Dancers**  
**2nd: Samus & Captain Falcon - The Bounty Hunters**  
**3rd: Ryo & Yuri - The Karate Siblings**  
**4th: Sonic & Knuckles - The Speedsters**  
**5th: Ryu & Ken - The Karate Rivals**  
**6th: Ralf & Clark - The Mercenary Guys**  
**7th: Batsu & Hinata - The High School Fighters**  
**8th: Kanji & Chie - The Tough Students**  
**9th: Shawn & Jasmine - The Survivalists**  
**10th: MacArthur & Sanders - The Former Cadets**

**11th: Ryuji & Yusuke - The Short-Distance Friends**  
**12th: Mario & Luigi - The Heroic Plumbers**  
**13th: Pit & Dark Pit - The Angels**  
**14th: Heather & Alejandro - The Reality Show Pros**  
**15th: Austin & Ally - The Singer-Songwriters**  
**16th: Lightning & Jo - The Jock Rivals **  
**17th: Tails & Zooey - The Foxes**  
**18th: Emma & Xander - The Camp Counselors**  
**19th: Chris & Claire - The Surviving Siblings**  
**20th: Baki & Jack - The Half-Brothers**

**The remaining 5 spots on the first flight are to be taken in the fourth part, as there's still several bunches of teams that haven't finished the challenge!**

**That does include 108 remaining teams that are still left in the competition, waiting for their best moment to show it all off!**


	9. Episode 1-4: Token Tacticians!

**New Super Ridonculous Race**  
**Episode 1: Back In Ontario!**  
**Part 4: Token Tacticians! - Updated Agaihn!**

**Well, here's the remade and extended fourth part, complete with several changes that exist to justify it...which the all-new writing already does! Whoops, looks like this part is going to be long!**

**Also, Riko and Reg now have their first appearence in this, as they're also on the stairs...going slowly!**

**Also, I don't own any of the characters that are in this story, as they're all owned by their respective owners, including Disney, Nickelodeon, Time Warner, Nintendo, Sega, Capcom and many other companies and creators that have had their hands in creating these characters!**

**Sorry for the delay, this part wasn't being worked on as fast as I should've done it! Because of that, Part 5 will also be delayed until the next day of the week that this part uploads on!**

**I'm ready to make this fan fiction ''remake'' the best it can be, so ACTUALLY send a review my way to see what I can improve!**

* * *

As teams managed to start finishing off the challenges, there was still 108 whole teams that were still in the works of finishing their own challenge, wherever from trying to make sure that they weren't the last ones to finish the challenges or just trying their hardest to not mess up and cause problems for their duo and Don was there to tie it all together with sticky tape and good narration.

"**Hello and welcome back to the Super Ridonculous Race, where 20 teams have already finished and those teams are only a one sixth of the entire roster!"**

The remaining teams that were just running through the first and second challenges were definitely having their own troubles, as there was a lot of that being passed around.

Banjo and Kazooie were one such team, as the bear and bird duo were only five flights from the top of the stairs, tying with Alya and Nino for the run.

"Man, I can't believe that we're so close, yet it feels so far away." Nino was just looking displeased.

"It's a few flights, get over yourself." Kazooie angrily advised, as the bird was getting tired of complaining.

"Alya, is your throat okay?" Nino asked out of obliviousness.

"I don't even have a sore throat!" Alya didn't want to shout too much, as she was still running on the stairs after all.

Katie and Sadie were just on top of the stairs, waiting to see if a certain team would arrive or not and even though a lot of teams have already passed them, (some by a long shot) they were still waiting for that.

Banjo, Alya, Kazooie and Nino were all about to arrive at the same time, when all of a sudden, two newly reinvigorated fashion bloggers were just ready to run to the door and not really checking to see if they were there.

"Alright, there's the door and a lot of people!" Tom noticed, as he managed to slam into the back of an confused Alya. "Gah, I'm really sorry. Please don't kill me."

"Calm down, I won't kill you!" Alya replied jokingly, as she didn't really feel it. "Are you okay?"

"I'm actually fine...just my jumper took a lot of damage." Tom said, as he just cleaned up his own jumper like it was no big deal.

With two of the three teams talking to each other and Banjo and Kazooie doing what they did best, it was very clear that the very close competition was bound to get a few duos seeing some lawyers going down a zipline.

"Oh, look, they just left." Banjo sadly said. "I wanted to meet them and talk with them."

"And then they're probably going to do something with us, anyways." Kazooie replied back, pretty sure that those guys were up to something.

"They seem like cool dudes who can help us." Banjo shrugged in a very relaxed way, as the brown bear was just in a pretty good mood to team up.

"No, it's fine. They're probably figuring things out and the girl was very annoying." Kazooie figured with a honest look.

"Okay..."

Banjo resigned to the fact that he would just be racing for the most part.

_*The Supporting Friends' confessional*_

_Alya and Nino were just sure that the bear and bird duo weren't exactly a normal duo, character-wise._

_"Never mind, apparently, the two animals have a better relatonship than a lot of people. This race is making me think weird things and I don't know if I can handle it." Alya said, having an appropriate mood._

_"They did say it was super crazy." Nino exclaimed. "This is crazier, dude."_

_*Confessional cut*_

* * *

Once again, it was time for the guys that were working on the second challenge to really speed up their game...in whatever way they may choose and most of them were just legit.

"Easy peasy! Lemon squeezing like it's nothing!" Rad proclaimed, as the green-skinned alien finally got the third one.

"Do you actually squeeze lemons?" Enid asked with a genuine smile, especially with Rad actually having some good enough lemons to carry. "Because you've got some."

"Yeah and I don't want to squeeze some more lemons." Rad stated, as the green alien was just seeing some good taekwondo pro action.

One of them was actually up in a tree, finally managing to get their last token and they also had a fiery determination to just get down from the thick branch.

"Wait a second, do you need help?" Enid was given an angry look from Kim, who still had the token in one of his hands. "Okay, geez."

Rad and Enid were both seeing something go down, as did a slightly overconfident Benimaru and Shingo and unsurprisingly, both teams had all of the necessary tokens to make it through.

"Alright, Kim, you don't need to do that. You can just get down pretty easily." Jhun looked a little bit dismissive of what Kim had to offer, despite his friend just jumping off. "There you go!"

"Whoa, you don't need to do that to Kim...for real!" Shingo shouted, ready to jump to the defense of a man who didn't really need it.

"Er, really?" Benimaru asked. "He's a tough man, he can handle it."

"What are you two even doing, 21st is already taken." Kim definitively told the two Japanese best friends.

Kim looked very stoic, as he revealed the third and final token to his friend and the two of them were actually off and with three teams having three tokens, grabbing tips were going to be wild.

Actually, Rad and Enid was actually far ahead in two very different ways, as they had a tip and were very close to the Chill Zone and getting ever closer and closer to getthing things down.

**"Radicles and Enid, you're both 21st!"**

"Eh, it's pretty good." Rad shrugged, as Enid was just taking a look at the phone before not using it. "How about it, Enid?"

"I think we're about to go on the plane anyways." Enid told an satisfied Rad, as she was just reading the tip. "What's Chicago?"

Everyone was still hard at work making moves with what they've got and whatever they've got these duos were making use of it in the previous challenge.

Eggman, Boxman, Coachman and Stromboli were very clearly proposing something odd and clearly well-though out, as the pirates also wanted to get in on the action.

"Hey, uh, I heard that you two like alliances!" Eggman awkwardly said. "You know, we could really combine our smart minds and if we think about it enough, we'll get money!"

"Stromboli don't even know you and you act like we're friends!" Stromboli could definitely smell a bad plan from a mile away, as Boxman was just throwing his hands out.

"Yeah, that's pretty much how I do it." Eggman stated, grabbing his second token for the second time.

"Tell them that-" Stromboli shouted, ready to throw down at a moment's notice. "-No."

Barker and Boxman were both sure that they didn't really need to say anything, as they both knew where this was going.

"Why no? Do you not want to be strong and have money, because we're going to get all of it!" The doctor emphasised, clearly more into making it possible than not.

"Let's just accept this offer, because you would be a fool not to." Barker said at this point, willing to just leave it at that. "After all, you're not good."

Stromboli angrily shook his own head, as Eggman's hand basically got crushed during the hard handshake and the pirates noticed what was going on.

"That was really awkward, cap'n." Smee noticed, making both the scientists and the old men both really shocked at the sudden appearance of the leading team.

"...Looks like we're all going to be in rough water." Captain Hook stated, not in a good mood for a new duo joining the team.

"Don't worry, cap'n, I'll handle it!" The bo'sun exclaimed with the confidence that only a guy who could handle it would.

**"While these three apparently get accquainted with each other in the best way that anyone could imagine..."**

It then cut to the very Japanese duo landing in with a bit of an overconfident smirk.

**"...this team arrives at the Chill Zone in 22nd! Benimaru and Shingo, you're in 22nd!"**

"Not gonna lie, that's pretty great." Shingo said, before the blonde model whose hair has a very high top pulled him into something.

Benimaru and Shingo both posed for the camera for no apparent reason at all, as the young, wild-ish and tough friends were trying to attempt something.

Benimaru and Shingo were both leaning backwards and the former just flicked his finger like it was nothing and the latter just balanced pretty good, both with overconfident smiles.

Kim and Jhun were definitely too hardworking to have a special pose, just trying to have a bit of a breather.

**"Kim Kaphwan and Jhun Hoon, you've both earned 23rd!"**

"The power of taekwondo never stops!" Kim and Jhun both simulteanously shouted without missing a single beat, actually impressing Don with the synchronisation.

"Wow, that was so cool!" Shingo's genuine attitude combined with his dorky smile made it impossible for him to be taken as cool.

Terry Bogard was just about to get the tip, when all of a sudden Duck tripped over him and accidentally stole the tip, but it was at least with the same team.

"That is one hell of a way to get into there, but at least we have it." The blonde-haired fighter proclaimed, just tipping his own cap, as Duck just flipped up.

"Yo, man, let's just get this over here and pretend that we didn't get rolling." Duck King, slightly embrassed, said, as the two were very much off.

**"Terry & Duck, you guys are both in 24th and have the second-to-last ticket on the leading flight!"**

"Whoo, looks like we're up with the best." Terry just complimenting Kim, who was just in a pretty good state of mind. "You okay, Kim?"

"Pretty much, because that's what justice does to you! You ready to fight for it?" Kim asked, making anything that was hanging around within the general area confused. "I guess not, but you'll change one day."

"Give it a rest."

_*Jhun's confessional*_

_Jhun had a bit of a shower thought, though he was just standing in the terminal._

"_Now that my rival mentions it, he is kind of a family man, because he helps people out of their situation and is overall a personable guy to hang around with. Terry's probably going to have to deal with it for a while."_

_*Confessional cut*_

* * *

Hinako knew that she had to put in her best efforts in order for the whole chance of winning this thing to not go to waste, as Kasumi was doing a lot of that and they were both straight up out-classed.

There was actually teams that were further ahead, thanks to their fast collection and great team work, but these two were very notable for balancing pretty well on top of each other.

"Hinako, it's okay that your hair's...dirty?" Kasumi asked, before realising that her half-Russian friend had a hat on. "Oh…"

"Don't worry, it is fine. We have one more to get!" Hinako declared with a slight fear of losing one of the tokens.

"Okay, let's go!" Kasumi wasn't one to really care about the unimportant stuff, as there was two teams running right beside her to do the same thing.

"We don't need to stand on top of each other!" Hinako stated, finally seeing the token within one of the benches.

Beth and Leshawna were one such duo, being introduced all of the way in Total Drama Island and teaming up for their own charitable needs and a lot of disenfranchised people.

Kaio and Dendy were doing it for fun, but they were no less heroic than the young adults that were just running besides them.

"Wow, this is really close and really hard to get to. I don't know if we need something." Dendy noticed, as the token was actually out of their own reach.

"Actually, we just need to jump and try and get it." Kaio said, ready to see some expected token drops.

"I think ours is in the same bucket, so let me just…" Beth was now rummaging through the bucket of tokens for her colour and she did managed to come up with a good one. "...I got it!"

"Get 'em, farm girl!" Leshawna exclaimed, as the two reality show pros were finally running off with their three tokens.

Kaio and Dendy were definitely making the best of whatever they had, as Kaio just tried jump sequentially to raise the roof and Dendy definitely had faith in her friend.

"You need to first crouch and then jump to manage to land on the bucket, providing you the chance to get the last one." Dendy stated, finally seeing Kaio reach it and dig into it. "I think you should know how to-"

"Got it! I thought it was going to take forever!" Kaio shouted in happiness.

**"Beth and Leshawna, you two are in 25th and have the last ticket on the first flight!"**

Beth and Leshawna celebrated with a quick fist pump, as they could see the duo that ran with them running towards the Chill Zone.

"I thought that getting at the top will be impressive."

The next team wasn't really that far behind, as in they were the kid heroes that jumped up to a branch.

**"Kaio and Dendy, you did well in 26th...but you're getting on the second flight."**

Kaio and Dendy both sighed deeply, as they were going to have to take the chance to not be with their own friends, but on the other hand...

"It's okay, meeting new people is pretty awesome." Kaio said, ready to use his social skills.

"Don't worry about it, dude. Most of these guys are definitely good people and you can probably see bad guys from a mile away!" Radicles just added, taking a break from eating the crisps.

"And plus, there's some people that I know for sure are pretty cool that are going to be there." Beth finished, ready to help the kid out.

In other news, another team also finished the challenge, albeit angrier.

**"Mai and King, you're 27th!"**

_*The Women Warriors' confessional*_

_Mai was just ready to air out her own grieveances, as King was there, mostly listening._

_"Did you see all of that crap that I had to go through, because that was a whole lot of it!" Mai complained loudly. "And some of these guys were cheating for sure, because they were there and not doing that much!"_

_"Okay, maybe they've got a good strategy, but I have a hunch you're not talking about anyone who beat us." King guessed with a knowing smile._

_"Yeah, which is just weird, because they are the worst with this." Mai just crossed her arm about the scientists' issues._

_"I would get on your case, but those two are a problem." King admitted quite calmly, as the old men did something._

_*Confessional cut*_

In other news, there was still some serious competition roaming around in the second challenge, as three of the teams finally landed and there was still a lot of duos that were trying to get past each other's issues.

Wario and Waluigi had their own issues, though, as they might have found the first one and so did Rocko and Filburt, but they both were ready to discuss some things pretty loudly about this challenge.

"Er, Wario, you wanna explain something?" Rocko asked, as Filburt was just trying to avoid any issues. "I think you have my token?"

Wario just looked at it, as the token was actually mint green, which was similar to his team's token of lime green and similar enough that the brothers were confused.

"Excuse me, Wario can't deal with liars!" Wario himself stated without any irony."

"But we're not liars. I can prove-" Rocko easily got cut off by an angry Waluigi.

"Yeah, you wanna deal with Waluigi, guy with some strong arms!" Waluigi showed off his still-thin arms.

"No, I don't want to deal with you. I just want to kinda get my token." Rocko pleaded, not really in the mood for a fight and showed Wario's team token. "Got it."

"Why didn't you show that earlier?!"

"Because you actually cut him off that one time." Filburt told the two brothers, who were ready to go on a ramapge, especially of the token kind. "Er, hello!"

"Okay, thanks, bye." Wario just walked away, as the actual brothers were actually angry enough to push someone.

Rocko and Filburt were both confused at what they've been through, as they were two down and one to go, but they just sat on the bench and contemplated why people would be like that.

And it was back to the slightly merry crew of old men...and the one man that didn't have light hair and had the clearest stubble that he didn't even care about.

"Alright, we need to get some money!" Eggman shouted, emphasising the 'e' with a lot of force. "So, I heard that we're in an alliance and this time, we don't hurt or glare at each other!"

"I'll make sure that this crew is ship-shape. I have experience in dealing with difficult crews and this time, we're looking for treasure!" Captain Hook shouted, standing side by side with an determined look. "We also have our oddly-coloured doubloons!"

The other four alliance members were actually sure that they didn't have the time to have any mutiny, despite some of the guys having their issues.

"Great, let's just go!" Eggman shouted, as the old men trio were just going in the best and most suspicious way, almost running simulteanously.

Ramon and Tizoc definitely took note of this, as they were both searching in very seperate places for their first token and the former knew that something was up.

"I can sense a serious lack of justice on them." Tizoc locked the eyes on the three of the oldest duos in the game, before getting back to doing his job.

The two scientists, though, were just a little mad and that got everyone's attention, including two dilligent dogs that were straight up shocked by the random yell.

"Whoa, it looks like someone lost their token! I don't know if I can help, though." Isabelle said to no-one in particular.

"Don't worry, those guys can easily work hard enough to get back quite easily. Isabelle, it's fine." Digby said, definitely to his sister though.

"Okay, brother." Isabelle shrugged, ready to get back to her own work on the challenge.

Back in the terminal, two of the three teams that recently made an alliance of sorts and Don easily noticed what was happening with this.

**"Old men, pirate guys, you guys have gotten 28th and 29th respectively! It's kinda weird to make an alliance now!" **Don announced. **"Though, your third team is doing pretty well, so it's okay!"**

"I don't think your opinion matters, by the way." The shrewd man with the hat stated, making Don be a little bit offended.

"Really, no one asked you either, so what is your point?" Boxman asked, almost mocking the very un-bothered Coachman.

Hinako and Kasumi were both willing to make their best of their own situation, even if they were actually lacking in speed and technique, as they had two very unique skill sets.

"We're almost there, we just need a little push." Kasumi said, as the two of them tried to reach for the token under a bush. "Hinako?"

"I don't know how I can help, but I will try!" Hinako stated, ready to just provide an good extension for her own friend.

Kasumi and Hinako made each other just reach further than before, as the former was more being held by the latter's strength to finally get the token under the bush.

The akido practicioner reached out, hoped that there wasn't any nuts that could still be there or worse things and felt all around what she was feeling and then pulled it out.

"Finally." Kasumi stated with an determined look, knowing that the dull blue token would help them in the game.

It then somewhat abruptly cut to the Japanese duo finally being at the Chill Zone, ready for another challenge that would be happening very soon.

**"You guys are in 30th!" **Don announced. **"I hope that you two do pretty good things on the second flight with some of the best..."**

The two japanese girls and some other teams that were just watching teams pile up were just dumbfounded at the slightly awkward and supremely confident transition.

* * *

**"As for the rest, some of these duos that are **_**scared **_**of the skywalk, as there's a pretty massive line for that challenge...due to the fact that it's pretty fast!"**

Meg, Chris, Terry and Greg were all paired up, or rather just hanging out at the same general location, as the two teams were trying to do their best in the game.

That general location was actually the skywalk, which still had a lot of people waiting for it and some of them were as unhappy as the two teams.

"One of us is going to have to wait." Terry told the two of them, as Greg looked like that he still cared. "And-"

"Yeah and that's you!" Chris shouted, not ready to back down from a fight. "By the way, I can fight."

"Wait, I can also fight too!" Meg literally got offended, but definitely wasn't as ready as her brother.

Chris and Meg got going, as the brother and sister duo that did fight quite a bit were ready to fight the tip box, as the tip was just close to falling out and both of them fell down...and grabbed the tip.

"Take that, we did it!" Chris shouted to no-one in particular, except the bothered crowd of duos.

"That was actually oddly impressive, though." Greg definitely could see the fall down grab as some kind of strange technique. "But that must have hurt."

Chris' knees were actually fine, but Meg really felt the hurt, as the two of them were actually just done with the challenge, as the duo were out.

Terry and Greg were up next, complete with some odd looks coming from some of more...odd teams and the Texan father and son, who didn't look malicious.

"Huh." Terry just did it, as the two of them were working on the challenge.

_*The News Anchors' confessional*_

_Terry and Greg were just trying their best to figure out something that was both pretty important and pretty unimportant._

_"I don't like any of the look that those guys were giving us. I wouldn't really say that they're..., but some of those looks are killer."_

_"That is just what happens in reality shows. The worst people just slip through, probably to bring us into their alliance." Greg guessed with an accurate eye._

_"Makes sense, but it doesn't mean I have to like it." Terry huffed, having been through some issues._

_*Confessional cut*_

Terry and Greg were both husbands and they weren't about to let their lifestyle be hidden, as Greg got lifted to get the token and Terry was doing all of the heavy work.

"That's actually pretty solid." Enzo said. "I kinda admire their technique."

"Don't know, how we're going to do this." Luka was just in the waiting.

The father and son duo from Texas was still a little bit suspicious of the gay guys that were ready to do it.

_*The Texans' confessional*_

_Hank and Bobby didn't exactly jive with whatever Terry and Greg were actually putting down._

_"I dunno, but those guys are giving them a weird vibe. I don't...know...what they're about." Hank said, trying to actually figure things out. "Honestly, I couldn't care less that they're gay."_

_"Let's just let them do what they're doing." Bobby just shrugged, as Hank was just willing to look a whole lot more into why they're doing. "They ain't doing nothing wrong."_

_"I just don't like the feeling of those two." Hank couldn't really word it right._

_*Confessional cut*_

With all of that aside, Drake and Josh were definitely one of those people that didn't look at something slightly abnormal as though it was pretty crazy and they were up next.

"Woo, first time is going to be the charm!" Josh was already celebrating before the challenge started.

"Good luck, guys." Zack made a comment towards the two step-brothers. "I mean, it's not easy."

"You can't really say that because you lost."

Zack was just getting close to the still pudgy stepbrother, as the rebellious twin was just ready to make his words count.

"Well, yeah, but you're not too happy about something."

"I don't even know what you're talking about?" Drake asked, genuinely lost and defending his stepbrother.

"Come on, I'm just here trying to be cool."

They weren't really getting any closer to the challenge, despite the fact that some of the teams actually had a go at the challenge.

"I don't think wanted us to the powers, but the tip just blew away in the wind." Lapis said, not being in a good mood.

"I know for a fact that they made this challenge harder to make sure it wasn't an easy-to-do challenge." Peridot complimented the challenge makers. "And they did their job."

"Doesn't mean it's-whoa." Lapis took a look at some drama.

Said drama was Zack and Drake going at it with some insults that were a little more than questionable and the Gems were not understanding it at all.

"Wow, what was that about?" Lapis asked sarcastically, as the ordinary stepbrothers and the twin brothers were looking at her.

_*The Awkward Friends' confessional*_

_"I get the feeling that even if I talked to them and knew why they were fighting, what they were insulting each other with wouldn't make sense. Those clods shouldn't make up weak insults." Peridot stated, as Lapis had a look of genuine confusion._

_"Yeah, what she said." Lapis acted though she could understand it._

_*Confessional cut*_

* * *

**"Yeah, there's still a lot of competition ahead!"**

There was a whole lot of challenge-completing to do and no-one was here to just chill, for the most part anyways, and this time, some unusual moves were being made to snatch along with a lot of usual moves from some top-tier teams.

Cammy's duo of flexible woman was one of them, as the blonde soldier angrily climbed up the tree.

"This token makes me hate things!" Cammy shouted, as Ramon was just looking on with an confused look and Juni wasn't too enthusiastic. "Come on, this should be not be hard to get!"

"Sometimes, the best things are hard to get like the perfect body and using a strange technique to get a token." Tizoc added, as the half-bird wrestler was giving some good advice.

Cammy didn't realise that the token was actually in her hand, as Juni was just clapping for her.

"Look at your hand!" Juni told her, as the orange-haired was just seeing something pretty good.

Ramon instantly saw that Cammy was just in a good mood now, thanks to the mysterious token dropping.

_*The Fighting Friends' confessional*_

_Cammy and Juni were both determined to find out why the token had dropped._

_"This is going to be the one thing that will stump us forever. Not even joking-" Juni felt inspired to make a theory._

_"Someone probably shook a tree in order to get a token, probably dropping our token in our hands." Cammy just threw it together. "That actually makes sense."_

_Juni just shrugged with an cheeky face._

_"There's actually a few other things, though!"_

_"I don't know if I want to hear them." Cammy wasn't just ready for them._

_*Confessional cut*_

The next team were also the ones with the best attempt at a game face, as Cammy nailed it and Juni looked like someone that tried to be angry.

**"Cammy and Juni, you two have earned 31st!"**

The two of them were just willing to go with the most awkward fistbump that was probably invented, as Cammy just raised her fist towards the camera and Juni tried to match it.

Ramon and Tizoc did notice the strangest fistbump that they probably saw, as they were running into the Chill Zone.

**"Ramon and Tizoc, you're in 32nd place!"**

Ramon and Tizoc just shared their own hands, as they were actually grabbing each other's hands.

**"Morrigan and Felicia, you're in 33rd place!"**

Though, it was definitely quite a bit of a time later, the two of them were actually genuinely happy to just deal with it, especially since they were just done with it.

"Oh, hey, what you've been up to?!" Morrigan angrily asked, pretty annoyed by Eggman's sarcastic presence.

"You know, finishing up the challenge and just ignoring you, like everyone should." Boxman casually asked, complete with some kind of careless air.

**"Eggman and Boxman, you're in 34th place and...reunited?"**

"We are reunited with our good alliance!" Boxman shouted, convincing a good amount of people. "We're just old men, doing-"

"You're just speaking blabber right now." Captain Hook said, crossing his arms and hook like someone would.

"Thank you! Teach this man common sense." Felicia threw some sass around with a random wink.

As for the rest, they were actually working on getting their second token most likely, as there was only a few teams that were able to get their third or at the very least, on the way to getting their third token.

Three more teams were working on it and some of them were _much _slower than others, mostly because of their awkward...abilities.

Cornelius and his father were definitely trying their best, but they weren't finding anything at all and Isabelle and Digby were choosing to take it slow, considering their own abilities.

The motivated stepbrothers, though?

"What are you doing, man?" Karim asked, as he saw that Chet and Lorenzo were just passing one token to another. "You could lose it."

"Luckily, I got baseball gloves, so you're wrong." Chet argued with a smug tone that quickly stopped, once the tokens...unsurprisingly dropped onto the ground. "And I found it pretty quickly."

"Come on, you're not about to do something stupid just to look kinda cool." Cornelius threw it out there, as the stepbrothers just got their second token back. "Besides, your guy's about to fall down."

Lorenzo didn't really answer to that, as he ready to jump off.

"And that's what is awesome about this race! You can do cool things quick!" Lorenzo argued, as Chet was about to see him drop.

"And quick is what we do-" Chet was about to finish that sentence with a hint of an insult, but Lorenzo dropped on him and the second token was lost. "Wait, where did it go?"

"Bro, it's definitely south of us." Lorenzo told him, realising that he was on the northern edge of the island.

The motivated stepbrothers were just running for where it could be, as the two assistants were trying their best to reach their final token for about the sixth time in a row.

"Brother, how high can you reach?" Isabelle asked out of real worry.

"Not high enough to reach it." Digby may have had a good sister, but he didn't exactly have good hands and those hands slapped the bucket. "Whoa!"

They both awkwardly dropped, and so did the token that they were obvious trying to reach, along with quite a few other ones.

"Are you fine, brother? Can I heal your wounds?"

"...No." Digby felt a little bit uncomfortable.

At the very least, they weren't as uncomfortable as the next team that arrived at the Chill Zone.

**"Dante and Trish, you're in 35th place!"**

Dante and Trish both scoffed at each other, as they were both sure that they didn't need each other's help...despite the obvious penalty that would throw both of them into...a slightly lower position.

"Come on, for real?" Trish asked. "We would've easily gotten in the top 20, if he tried to help."

"I did kinda help a lot, but you just didn't do anything." Dante replied with an angry look, as the two of them were stewing. "Seriously-"

"I was just going up trees to find them and you were on the ground...doing not much."

"Okay, that's a pretty bold lie. We just didn't find the things...in time, because I swear someone just put something on those tokens." Dante said.

_*Trish's confessional*_

_Trish wasn't really happy about the results._

_"There's no way that if he was trying that we would be in this position. It's still a great one, though, I just want him to work harder."_

_*Confessional cut*_

* * *

**"But there's still at least ninety more teams competing to not be last and some of them are definitely doing a good job of trying to do it..."**

Wario and Waluigi were just making quick work of the challenge, as the former just crouch jumped up to the tree to snatch his' token with the latter helping out on the approach and the jump and these two were just laughing at the rest.

Katie and Sadie both managed to get their second one, just by using both of their hands to catch it out and they squealed pretty loudly at this minor achievement.

**"...and some of them are not good with asking for help and stuck because of it."**

Still on the second, there was a lot of duos working their butts off and some of these guys were far from an exception in many ways.

"Damn, this is taking forever." Frank complained, not ready to just reach out from a tree. "I don't need anyone's help by the way."

"Cool, because I am not helping you." Joe said, as the red-haired short hero was having his own kind of problems.

Chuck and Sylvia were trying to help them, but when your partners are trying to do something completely different to what the team originally planned, it was a bit difficult.

**"Isabelle, Digby, you've got 36th!"**

Isabelle and Digby literally danced for joy, as they had finally finished their first leg.

"Good luck to everyone!" They both shouted to the duos that didn't really notice them at all.

**"Black father and son duo, you've both got 37th!"**

They both just shared a simple high-five, as they were just ready to get a move on, Cornelius just looking into what had happened to the stepbrothers, when all of a sudden they came in.

"What was that?!" Chet shouted, as the two of them were actually covered in plants.

**"Chet and Lorenzo, you did pretty alright...and you're in 38th place!"**

Chet and Lorenzo looked like they were about to get the jump on someone, as they were peeved at what had happened to someone.

The next team managed to see two angry guys with leaves on their clothes and they just awkwardly waved.

**"Tori and Jade, you're in 39th place!" **

The brown-haired amateur singer and the raven-haired edgy were actually willing just to celebrate slightly, even with their pretty neutral faces, as they managed to high-five each other.

"Okay, let's not suck." Tori stated, ready to make a mission out of it.

"You probably don't have a solution." Jade quipped back, actually offending Tori.

The next team was definitely very tired and also quite a bit shorter than a good chunk of the teams and they were in after about five minutes of no more teams being in and the babysitters arrived too.

**"Edd and Eddy...mostly because you're both Edwards and you're both in 40th place!" **Don announced, as Eddy was just willing to throw some punches for the name. **"Sam and Cat, you're in 41st!"**

Sam instantly stopped Eddy from getting things personal, with a head grab that just made him stop boasting.

"Oh my gosh, you stopped that guy from doing bad things!" Cat shouted enthusiastically.

"Yep, that's what I did." Sam shrugged, as the two babysitters were ready to deal with Eddy. "Anyways, I want to team up with you."

"Wow, that was the most random twist ever." The red-haired babysitter realised it, as she was just trying to figure things out.

"Are you sure that's an great idea. One of these two have been in juvenile detention?" Edd wasn't really concerned about Eddy's dizzied state at the moment.

"Uh, yeah! Alliance for me and alliance for you!" Eddy said, very confident in the decision, as both teams shook hands.

"Hell yeah, that's how we do it." Samantha was just ready to throw some random punches at sometime, as Eddy was willing to join her. "What shall we call it?"

"How about the...the...Jawbreaker Alliance!" Eddy finally called it, as Cat was just clapping to the name of the alliance.

"How about not that? I don't think these two like jawbreakers and breaking jaws is pretty criminal." Edd was more than worried about Sam's almost sadistic grin.

"You're just saying because you can't break a jaw." Sam just dismissed the kid with the sock hat, who was more concerned.

"Why would you need to?" Edd asked in total disbelief, as Eddy was just leaning on his own shoulder.

_*The Schemers' confessional*_

_Edd and Eddy were more than prepared to make do with the odd alliance._

_"Why I do get the feeling that this alliance is very temporary and more than likely, not exist because someone forgot?" Edd asked, as Eddy was just giving a serious look._

_"Come on, you've got to be kidding me. I've got the tightest memory ever!" Eddy proclaimed with a lot of seriousness._

_"Okay, do you remember how we travelled on the plane?" Edd asked, ready to beat his proclamation for no reason. "I mean-"_

_"Double D, why you are asking me? I don't know how planes work." Eddy instantly replied, being very defensive._

_*Confessional cut*_

**"We've already got two alliances so far, so there's bound to be some good strategies in here..."**

* * *

**"...As there is still teams on the stairs are trying to climb and take their time, as there's definitely a whole lot of them taking their time and using their legs!"**

That was very true in the most literal sense, as there was a few unexpected runners in the wings, climbing the ludicrous amount of stairs like it was no big deal.

"Argh, shut up, Marv, we need to get to the top!" Harry wasn't really happy with all of the stopping that his partner did it.

"No-one was talking, dumbass." Marv just restarted walking to the top, as the home repairers were still pretty far down.

"Hey, don't call me a-" Harry got interrupted by Riko's run.

"Wait, how far are we up on the stairs?" Riko asked, having a smile on her own face.

"Seemingly pretty far up." Reg checked the position. "Why would anyone choose to do this?"

"Because it's cool and crazy and you can brag about it." Marv told the robot, who understood it a little bit more.

"So, like going to the bottom of the Abyss?" Riko just made the home repairers run a little bit faster. "Wait, hold on."

"The abyss might mean something else on this planet." Reg stated the obvious, probably accounting for syntax and all of that language stuff. "Either way, this is very possible."

"Yes, let's just go."

The explorers were definitely jogging up the stairs, probably having some experience with stairs, issues and problems that may or may not arise due to the curse.

Some other teams were mostly walking, though and that didn't really matter to some of the duos that were actually very near the top of the stairs and these duos had some stuff to say.

"Come on, Sly, why the hell are we paired up together?" Carmelita asked in frustration.

"Because through some odd means, our teammates' papers got lost and for some reason, the producers just mashed us up!" Sly explained with an very cool attitude. "I would lie to you, but this ain't one of those times."

"You're not exactly vouching for your innocence."

"Alright, let's just win this and you get back to doing your actual job."

The odd duo was actually pretty close to the top and so were this team of people that clearly belonged to the military and suddenly, things were so much more awkward.

"Er, you've seen a suspicious looking guy anywhere?" Snake asked, just looking for someone. "No, it's not a raccoon."

Sly felt the relief just wash over him, as Carmelita didn't exactly have any answers.

"Not particularly. How did you even get your face hit like that?" Carmelita asked pretty seriously, as the two teams were walking up the stairs figuring things out.

"Honestly, this one guy that looked like he never closed his shirt just tried to punch us." Meryl added, definitely picturing the right guy to deal with.

"...I get the feeling that he is almost a whole challenge ahead." Carmelita stated, having a hunch. "Sorry, I know who it is, but I can't really do anything at the moment."

"Makes sense, how shall we deal with him?" Snake was ready for a fight, as the soldier was willing to put himself on the line to fight a packed boxer.

"Give the good old beatdown to him and maybe, he'll stop messing with you. Works a lot with my problems." Sly suggested in a very casual way that prompted Carmelita to respond.

"Or try to be diplomatic. That works much more frequently and should, at least, get him off his back." Carmelita threw the suggestion out there, making the co-operate think a little bit.

"Assessing both options is probably a much better idea. Just keep it in mind." Snake assessed, as the two co-operators were just out of the stairs.

The thief and the police officer both assessed what just happened, but there was actually another duo that had some pretty good police credentials and they were just surprised.

"How did you two become a team? Seriously, this is the craziest one-sided relationship." Nick noticed, the orange fox just being chill about it.

"Apparently, some important papers got lost and because of that, two teams were merged into one." Carmelita honestly told them, as the two police officers just understood.

"That can happen sometimes, even to the best of us. It's probably the truth." Judy guessed, mostly honestly. "Anyways, we've got to wait."

"Yeah, take that, you fools!" Bender shouted, ready to throw some random insults in random directions. "We're actually out of here!"

Fry and Bender jumped on the zipline it was no big deal, as Drake and Josh both had smug faces from not having to wait as long as the teams that have recently arrived, as they were just chilling on the seats.

_*The Ordinary Stepbrothers' confessional*_

_Drake and Josh weren't really smug at all in this confessional, though._

_"I can't believe that it took the longest time to get used to it. I thought it looked pretty easy." Drake scoffed, probably not being sincere._

_"Yeah, getting a tip from a box that dispensed at a height that we had to be on top of each other is easy." Josh just told him pretty seriously._

_"I thought that there wasn't any wind and that it was going to be easy!"_

_"Well, no." Josh finished off the confessional._

_*The Future Best Friends' confessional*_

_Fry and Bender were both very confident about their ability to comeback._

_"Man, I can't believe we fell this far down! I don't even know who these guys are and they look like tough guys! I can tell you that they don't run like tough guys!" Bender complained, fired up to provide an good example of a comeback._

_"At least, we're motivated enough to make it more possible than it should be!" Fry shouted, frustrated at the mediocre position that his team currently resided in._

_"That's what I thought!"_

_*Confessional cut*_

* * *

**"With their thoughts summed up, it's back to teams that are just finishing up the second challenge and probably on their way to the Chill Zone!"**

Wario and Waluigi were just walking in with the aura of someone that clearly didn't really like the challenge at all and had something to complain about.

"Yeah, those players are terrible people and they suck!" Wario shouted, as he had the tip in his hand, ready to be given to Don.

"Can you please handle those guys?" Waluigi asked with a tone that the host didn't exactly care for.

"Wario's going to deal with them!"

**"Problems or not, you're in 42nd place!" **Don announced, ready to say some words towards two of his massive list of contestants. **"Good luck out there!"**

"Yeah, Waluigi is going to do the same thing!" Waluigi proclaimed, walking off the camera

These two walked out of the shot, the same way that they walked into the airport and the next team that was arriving at the Chill Zone could feel it.

"Whoa, are those guys even okay?" Carly asked, as the raven-haired girl walked in with the tip.

"Yeah, it seemed like they got cheated out of something." Spencer said, not knowing what had happened.

"I think one of their tokens got stolen by another team." Carly remembered, pretty sure that there was some tough competition going on.

**"Carly, Spencer, you two have earned 43rd place!" **Don definitely managed to hear the cries of happiness come out of the weird siblings' mouths, although they knew it wasn't over.

"Seriously, it's like a conga line in here." Frank just felt the itch of some leaves, as he just threw them...not that far with a very forceful throw. "I don't know how you live like this."

"It's because I don't live like this, you idiot." Chuck didn't exactly like the quip that he got thrown his way. "Anyways, we're done."

"Yep, we're very done." Frank told Don, who was actually in a pretty good mood.

**"Frank, Chuck, you've both earned 44th!"**

"At least we can agree on that." Chuck just relaxed his shoulders, definitely feeling some of the pain.

_*Frank West's confessional*_

_Frank was just feeling pretty relieved._

_"Already, we're in at the least the good league, as there is a lot of cool people on the plane and they ain't about to make any apologies for anyone! Yeah, even the mean guys and man, they're giving me some deja vu."_

_"You done? Some guys are just hogging the toilet." Chuck noticed, as he was definitely in there._

_"Yep!" Frank ran off camera to heads towards the toilet._

_*Confessional cut*_

**"A lot of teams are on the second challenge and a some of them are much further along than anyone really expected them to!"**

In other news, there was still some more pain to be dealt and it didn't really matter wherever it was physical or mental and some of them just pushed through it.

Balrog and Vega were one notable example, just walking around the whole island for the apparently illusive third token with some fake smiles.

Thomas and Jennifer were both up on a tree trunk, trying to get off without harming their own sense of style and something else.

Nino didn't want to be the cause of something falling down, and then Alya beamed with positivity of finding her third token, as the two of them were finally out with a simulteanous fist pump.

Kitty worked very hard and getting the third token and Kurt just fell down from seemingly nowhere and bonked on his head and stood up like it was nothing.

"That was rough." Kurt casually said in the pain. "What did I do?"

"Pretty rough, by the looks of it." Kitty just run with her boyfriend to the next Don Box towards the Chill Zone.

**"We've got some good teams running towards the Chill Zone and there's still some others that are working on finalising their position!"**

Franziska felt like that her whip was just making her team go places, even it just hit a confused Phoenix most of the time and a tree leave the rest of the time.

"Maybe it is the time you could consider another solution." Edgeworth noted, looking at his best rival just foolishly grab a token. "The fool is up there after all and you seem to be hitting him."

"I know that, it's just that it is actually possible to get it from there." Franziska stated, as Larry was just giving a questioning look. "Your track record is poor, anyways."

"Sorry for being concerned for my friend, I guess!" Larry angrily shouted, making the whip actually hit the bucket.

"Don't worry, he's fine." Franziska stated coldly, as she managed to get the token quite easily and Phoenix came down with one. "And is roughly in the same position as us."

"I don't think fine is having some leaves stuck in his hair."

"Please, I'll clean it up. Let's just worry about doing this challenge." Phoenix stated confidently.

"Okay, if you say so." Larry was still more concerned about the competition.

While two of the teams that dealt with the law pretty easily were fine with it, there was much more pressing matters to deal with.

Such as announce who was about to come out on top out of the three teams that were running into the Chill Zone.

**"More often than not, most of the teams find some wacky technique to spice the game up and win, which is what these three teams did!"**

The young mutants were obviously ahead, even if it wasn't by an very notable amount, as all of their training did kick in by quite a bit.

**"Kitty and Kurt, you get 45th!"**

"That's pretty good!" Kurt exclaimed with a very apparent accent, as the two hugged each other.

"If it was anything else, we'd be in trouble." Kitty just stated the obvious, as there was two fashion bloggers arriving. "Hey..."

**"Thomas and Jennifer, you get 46th!"**

"Just use our short names, okay?" Tom suggested, ready to help a host that didn't really need any help.

The fashion bloggers posed for the camera.

**"Alya and Nino, you get 47th!"**

"Woo, we made it to the end." Nino had a bit of a muted celebration, but he was clearly in a good mood.

It was just a simple high-five, but things were a little slow.

**"You three all have seats on the second flight out of here to the next location!" **Don announced, as all three teams were just feeling good at that moment and went off the Chill Zone to just talk.

"I thought that we were way further back than anyone expected. Glad to be on the second flight with some winners." Kurt felt relieved, as Kitty was just rolling his eyes at the comment. "What, it's kinda true."

"Come on, Kurt, it's not that big of a deal." Kitty definitely felt the same way, though she kept calm.

**"Now there's 47 teams done with this leg and these 47 teams are going to compete their best, but there's still eighty-something duos climbing stairs, running on the skywalk and finding tokens to not be last!"**

Don was just ready to ask the all-important questions.

**"Who's going to make the comeback that they proclaimed about? Who's going to get stuck at the bottom? And who is going to get serious...find out all of that after the break!"**

The screen faded to black to show that this host was just ready to bring it all on.

* * *

**To be continued in Part 5, where even more teams pile onto the airport with its very filled flights that deliberately stagger everybody to just make good with the insane producers!**

**By the way, here's the teams that have finished!**

**Coming on the first flight:**

**1st: Jacques & Josee - The Ice Dancers**  
**2nd: Samus & Captain Falcon - The Bounty Hunters**  
**3rd: Ryo & Yuri - The Karate Siblings**  
**4th: Sonic & Knuckles - The Speedsters**  
**5th: Ryu & Ken - The Karate Rivals**  
**6th: Ralf & Clark - The Mercenary Guys**  
**7th: Batsu & Hinata - The High School Fighters**  
**8th: Kanji & Chie - The Tough Students**  
**9th: Shawn & Jasmine - The Survivalists**  
**10th: MacArthur & Sanders - The Former Cadets**

**11th: Ryuji & Yusuke - The Short-Distance Friends**  
**12th: Mario & Luigi - The Heroic Plumbers**  
**13th: Pit & Dark Pit - The Angels**  
**14th: Heather & Alejandro - The Reality Show Villains**  
**15th: Austin & Ally - The Singer-Songwriters**  
**16th: Lightning & Jo - The Jock Rivals**  
**17th: Tails & Zooey - The Foxes**  
**18th: Emma & Xander - The Camp Counselors**  
**19th: Chris & Claire - The Surviving Siblings**  
**20th: Baki & Jack - The Half-Brothers**

**21st: Rad & Enid - The Bodega Workers**  
**22nd: Benimaru & Shingo - The Japanese Fighters**  
**23rd: Kim Kaphwan & Jhun Hoon - The Taekwondo Masters**  
**24th: Terry & Duck King - The Street Fighters**  
**25th: Beth & Leshawna - The Reality Show Heroes**

**Coming on the second flight which is delayed by half an hour:**

**26th: Kaio & Dendy - The Kid Heroes**  
**27th: Mai & King - The Fighting Women**  
**28th: Hook & Smee - The Pirates**  
**29th: Coachman & Stromboli - The Old Men**  
**30th: Hinako & Kasumi - The Japanese Ladies**

**31st: Cammy & Juni - The Fighting Friends**  
**32nd: Ramon & Tizoc - The Luchadores**  
**33rd: Morrigan & Felicia - The Monster Girls**  
**34th: Eggman & Boxman - The Scientists**  
**35th: Dante & Trish - The Hunters**  
**36th: Isabelle & Digby - The Assistants**  
**37th: Cornelius & Karim - The Black Father & Son**  
**38th: Chet & Lorenzo - The Motivated Stepbrothers**  
**39th: Tori & Vega - The Stage Rivals**  
**40th: Edd & Eddy - The Schemers**

**41st: Sam & Cat - The Babysitters**  
**42nd: Wario & Waluigi - The Competitive Brothers**  
**43rd: Carly & Spencer - The Strange Siblings**  
**44th: Frank & Chuck - The Zombie Hunters**  
**45th: Kitty & Kurt - The Young Mutants**  
**46th: Thomas & Jennifer - The Fashion Bloggers**  
**47th: Alya & Nino - The Supportive Friends**

**The remaining 75 teams that are still competiting are going to have their positions revealed in this next three parts, starting with Part Five, which is going to contain a whole of interactions!**


	10. Episode 1-5: The Best Of The Middle!

**New Super Ridonculous Race**  
**Episode 1: Back In Ontario!**  
**Part 5: The Best of The Middle! - Updated**

**Well, here's the remade and extended fifth part, now coming as a action-packed thing that features a whole lot of race, a lot of drama and a studio lot's worth of interaction!**

**Yeah, the weekly schedule kinda works when you're not really writing chapters at the end of the week or...during the week!**

**This time, I'll try to make sure that I can put out these chapters at least every other week and one chapter a week is my goal for this time!**

**Also, I don't own any of the characters that are in this story, as they're all owned by their respective owners, including Disney, Nickelodeon, Time Warner, Nintendo, Sega, Capcom and many other companies and creators that have had their hands in creating these characters!**

**I'm ready to make this fan fiction ''remake'' the best it can be, so ACTUALLY send a review my way to see what I can improve!**

* * *

The leg was far from over, as there's still a lot of duos that are working their butts to ensure that they're not delayed by a long enough period that they'd be unable to get into the top ten...or top fourty-five, but there was a chance to get onto the second flight.

**"Welcome back to the Super Ridonculous Race, where the race to not be in last place takes a lot of effort and the race to take the last three seats on the second flight...also takes a lot of effort! Basically, these guys are putting in some serious effort!" **

Don was just re-introducing some of the contestants back into the audience's eyes, as there was still a ton of action that would be happening.

More specifically, he was referring to Fry and Bender, who arrived on the island and went to town on finding these things, even if they were just using their own advantages.

"Geez, this is not who I thought that would be here at the back." Fry stated, as the orange-haired adult that came from an "alternate future" (It was more like an normal alternate dimension) got to work seeing the competition. "They're lawyers and...some other people."

"Yeah, they don't matter at all!" Bender shouted, ready to just make something out of this race. "You wanna smoke some ass?"

"I dunno, man. I went into this race for some serious competition!" Fry shouted back, ready to get it down to an art, as the two guys from an future were just attracting another team. "We're in it!"

"Come on, you're not! We've got three of them!" Mortimer boasted, as the thin and tall mouse was just carrying the three tokens in a very show-off way.

"Yeah, that's...a fact." Pete left, as the big black cat just went to the tip box. "Bye."

"...You wanna prove them wrong?" Bender asked rhetorically. "Nah, I know what you want to say."

Fry just wanted to say something, but he just accepted that he did really have not that much to say and that Pete was just walking out with an satisified look and that there was things going on.

Also, despite the obvious, there was one team that carefully walked towards the Chill Zone and they were rudely also joined by two comptent men that were competently rude.

"Hey, people who protect bad people from getting the worst." Pete looked very angry, as the prosecutors were actually just walking through to the Chill Zone. "...You wanna fight out about it legally?"

"There's not even close to enough time for that to happen." Franziska explained to them in a very honest way, as Mortimer just threw up his own hands.

"She is right, but we're ahead!" Mortimer exclaimed, as Pete just walked a little bit faster than usual, ready to get into an average position.

"Yeah, you take that!" Pete shouted, as the main host was just in the mood to put their position in 48th, as the tough animals were walking into the Chill Zone in an very casual manner.

**"Pete and Mortimer, you're in 48th place!"**

Franziska may have been mad, but she didn't really trip up at all and Edgeworth kept an straight face, as despite being in the middle of the leaderboard, he knew that there was no way to change things.

**"Franziska, Miles, you're in 49th place and taking tickets fpr the second flight!" **Don announced, as Edgeworth kept an straight face. **"You two are in an alright position!"**

_*The Reluctant Partners' confessional*_

_Pete and Mortimer sighed pretty deeply, as the cat and the mouse were making things a little bit harder._

_"As much as I don't like this mouse fool, he's actually pretty good at racing and has skills that I don't have." Pete was just satsified._

_"Thank you for the reverse compliment sandwich, though you messed up a little on the insult part." Mortimer did at least note something._

_"Okay, wise guy, what was the point of that?!"_

_"Because you insulted me and then you complimented me!"_

_These two were definitely not in the best mood._

_*Confessional cut*_

The two teams notice who was the competition, as some of them were sitting around chilling and doing their best to bring it on.

**"As for the rest..."**

* * *

**"...some of them are really flopping on the stairs and I do mean, flopping!"**

Jack, the filpino guy and Phil were just walking up the stairs at this point, ready to talk a whole lot of trash about the competition, no matter how bad they obviously were at running.

"Hey, check this. We ain't gonna get last place, bitch." Phil threw out that thought of wisdom like it was a good thing.

"That's still not a good thing." Jack pointed out in a very obvious way.

"Yeah, so. That means we would just preparing to bring the beat down!" Phil exclaimed, as the definitely white guy was strategising.

"Can't we do it later, when there's not a billion stairs?"

"For real, you...ain't a great runner."

The two cousins were definitely cool enough to handle getting things right and Zack and Cody were in the same spot...a two stairs right in front of them.

"Come on, you two need to stop complaining, because it was your own choice that chose this challenge." Cody told them, giving them a little bit of the common sense. "You can't change the past, my guys!"

Phil just shut right up, as Jack was just trying to get back into the running pace and there was still some more competing happening.

"Wow, a billion stairs. That's just insane at human size, let alone at our size!" Andie loudly stated with a hint of worry, as the squirrel wasn't expecting to get that far. "I don't know how we're going to do it."

"We just have to keep on climbing and then...we...wait?" Surly declared with any hesitation. "We wait to catch our own breath!"

_*The Twin Brothers' confessional*_

_Cody just shook his own head, as Zack guessed what was about to happen._

_"There's no way that they'll make it to the Chill Zone without being eliminated! Easiest guess ever!" Zack proclaimed, ready to wink at the camera. "Cody, I am so getting that money."_

_Zack did noticed that Cody might have been lost in thought and so did the classic...finger click in the ear._

_"Argh, that was loud!" Cody noticed...not very well._

_*Confessional cut*_

The skywalk was still filled with a lot of duos and some of them were a little bit more scared of heights than others and some of them screamed a little more loudly than most people would.

"This is...so not cool." Butthead stated, as the lazy guy with the tall brown hair was just being there with his best friend. "When's the ride?"

"Yeah, the ride...heheheh. You scared-" Beavis taunted whoerever was the next team that was hanging out on display.

"No, I am in fact not scared! These heights are just scary to everyone!" Yuka defended herself, as her brother was just looking on awkwardly at his little sister to try to boast.

"Good, because this is just taking forever and a day to get through." Morty didn't exactly like the long wait.

"Shit-" Rick was about to say, before being cut off by his own grandson.

"Rick, she's, uh, eight." Morty actually guessed, as Yuka and his grandfather were looking at him like he was assuming something out of left field.

"I am Yuka Mochida and I'm fourteen and really short!" The young girl shouted, as she was just angrily replying like there was no tomorrow. "Don't worry about me, I'm not scared!"

"Come on, little sister, I know that you're going to be somewhat scared." Satoshi accepted, as he was just willing to help her out.

The two of them were just now walking on the skywalk with some problems that might be a little bit louder than before, as Yuka was just trying to resist the very shrill scream and Satoshi was just wondering what kind of challenge is this.

"Wow, that's pretty much obvious." Cindy stated, as Jimmy wasn't even remotely surprised at the end result that resulted from the two Japanese duos. "I don't even know if we are tall enough, even combined."

"That should be an simple calculation, especially considering that we could just stand on top of each other and ensure that we have in fact, the perfect height." Jimmy explained, as there was always a moment to explain.

"...Okay, but that's theory. You got anything proven?" Cindy genuinely asked, still waiting to get through.

"The most proven things are theories, so it doesn't really mean much." Jimmy stated, as there was another team that just left the location.

Satoshi and Yuka were the previous team and Snufkin and Little My were the team that left the place, thanks to some weird techniques and Sho and Gai were about to do it next.

"Bye, guys. Hope you don't lose!" Little My spitefully greeted the twenty five or so teams that were left in the first challenge.

"See ya, dudes." Gai repled, as he clicked his own fingers towards the pretty young girl and Sho was just raising her eyebrows. "Heheheh, she asked for it, though."

Sho thought about it and then shrugged his own arms and the team went into the skywalk.

_*The Obscure Warriors' confessional*_

_These two were actually willing to give some pretty proud talk about themselves._

_"We're not exactly comeback kings at all, but just two guys trying to make our our styles more well-known to the public." Sho explained in a laid-back way, being the guy with a chestplate and a boomerang._

_"I'm just here to get myself back into the fray and he's here to make his style more well-known. I mean, a race like this is probably going to get a million views no matter what!" Gai loudly said._

_"Alright, so we're starting our comeback now!"_

**"As some teams are starting their comebacks..."**

_*Confessional cut*_

* * *

**"...there is one very confident team who is making a comeback of their own, using their own words!"**

Either way, there's still a comeback to be made and the comeback was really about to reveal themselves with Fry and Bender just trying to get out of this challenge in a very special way.

"Man, this ain't going to be easy." Bender just stretched his arms to get his team's second token, as Fry was just looking around the place. "But I ain't about to get beaten by some midgets."

"Hey, we just got beaten by animals that kinda blew it and still did better, it just can't get worse." Fry just eased up, as the two of them were...trying their best.

"Easy try. Those guys can't suck more!" Bender shouted, as the childhood friends were actually struggling to make it out of that position.

"We'll see about that!" Larry shouted in a quick reply up in the tree, as Fry and Bender were just throwing a chuckle. "...What did I say?!"

"Something that proves that you're not good." Bender said, as Fry was just off getting the third token with a confident look.

Larry and Phoenix were both sure that these two were playing a honest game with some good insults thrown in the thick of the middle of the leaderboard and they were sure that they needed to get a move on.

"Whoa, the drop isn't even that far down. But we can't drop it!" Larry was just worried about the token at this point.

"Hold on, just put it into a deep pocket." Phoenix told him honestly, as his spiky-haired best friend was just doing that and getting down "We've got all three and we're down there, so it should all be good."

"Yep, those guys are kicking our butts." Larry just looked straight at Fry just trying to shove his last token into the right hole.

The childhood best friends and the adult best friends were on a race...as best friends...to ensnare the last spot on the second flight, but they didn't really know that at all.

Fry managed to get the token into the hole and the tip came out just as quickly, where Bender had his own hand and they were running and having a fun time.

Larry just quickly put in all three of the tokens and made sure that the tip came out on the first, as Phoenix...didn't really catch it, as much grabbed it.

"These shoes are not made for running!" Phoenix commented in a bit of a panic, as the two teams were in the race.

**"Yep, it's going to be a close one! Which pair of best friends are going to make it onto the second flight? The ones without a blazer or the ones with a blazer!" **Don exclaimed, as the mad dash for an more advantageous position was really on and to no-one's surprise, both teams were running like mad.

The best friends that were from a future were moving along like they had just won the lottery, angry and determined to make that comeback possible.

The other pair of best friends that had been in a courthouse were moving like they had a case to get to...which was just as fast as the robot and redhead guy combo.

Neither of them jumped and the childhood friends were gaining on Fry, making him sweat a little bit more.

**"Fry...Bender...you two have got 50th the last spot on the second flight! Larry, Phoenix, you've both got 51st and the first spot on the third flight!"**

Fry just wiped the sweat onto Don's face, who swiped it off once again and Bender just laughed at what just happened.

"Man, I could really go for a drink. You two look like you need it." Bender just something to the childhood friends, who were in a pretty good mood. "Come on-"

Franziska walked up to where the two pairs of best friends were standing and whipped her whip on the floor.

"No, you come on! I can't believe that you would end up in a position like this!" Franziska practically yelled at Phoenix, who was just confused at this point.

"...Hey, you never told me you had a lover!" Fry started, before getting whipped along with Phoenix almost simulteanously. "Besides it's the first leg and you're not a winner."

"Whoa, whoa, you don't need to go there." Phoenix just put the brakes on the insults. "She is definitely able to win a lot of things, so that's a lie."

"At least, you're not much of a liar." Franziska stated, just going to doing whatever strategy that she was doing.

But there was still a whole lot of duos that pretty close to the finish that might have realised that something was just going on and they weren't mad at all.

* * *

**"As the race for not last place becomes slightly hotter, some teams are slightly angry that they didn't make it!"**

Spring Man and Ribbon Girl were both ready to just use their extended arms to make good moves, but they weren't angry at all.

No, the angry team in particular, was Chloe and Sabrina, a duo that didn't even realise that they were lagging pretty far behind and it just so happened, that both teams were in the same spot.

"Hey, I was here first?!" Chloe yelled, as Sabrina was just ready to back her up with some more words.

"Okay, you need to calm down or else-" Ribbon Girl was just not in the mood for a fight, as Chloe was just angrily looking on.

"Alright, look, you were in my way and I just want you to get out of my way, please!" The socialite student told Ribbon Girl, who was just figuring how some people can even act like this.

"Why didn't you say so?" Ribbon Girl asked without a second though, as Spring Man was just trying to use his arms to just catch a squirrel that apparently had a token.

"Because this spot...is reserved and plus there's a personal buffer!" Sabrina yelled at Ribbon Girl, as her teammate managed to threw herself off the ground.

"Cool, thank you. Wait, how did you even do that?" Ribbon Girl asked, pretty much not expecting an answer from the two girls and to no one's surprise...there was no answer. "Anyways, you've got anything?"

"Kinda?" Spring Man came back with only the squirrel, as the token just flew into someone's hand and he managed to get cut up in his face by said squirrel. "It wasn't even ours?!"

"Yep and now we're out." Chloe told the two stretchy fighters, who were a little bit stunned.

"Oh, what's up with her attitude?" Fox really asked, he was just walking in like he actually had a reason to grab some tokens.

"Meh, just some people being angry about not getting on the second flight." Spring Man shrugged with a smile, still doing his best.

"Somewhat understandable." Falco stated, as he managed to get touched on the shoudler by his best friend. "Not understandable."

_*The Dating Heroes' confessional*_

_Joe was just chilling in the seat, while Sylvia was just trying to check her own hair with a bit of a front bun._

_"I'm not gonna lie, those two are the definite of vollatile. One minute, they're nice...ish and the next minute, they're the exact opposite of that!" Joe just threw out his opinion._

_"Why do I get the feeling that everyone knows that? I dunno...I kinda wasn't listening." Sylvia tried to figure things out._

_"Yeah, I don't even know what you were talking about either!" Joe just laughed it off._

_*The Loose Friends' confessional*_

_Chloe and Sabrina were both here, ready to make something of themselves._

_"So, I've found a way of getting our team into the leading positions. We just need to make sure that we are going very fast and have good technique, because then we can actually go fast!" Sabrina explained to her friend._

_"Good, because not even icky challenges can stop us!" Chloe smugly boasted, probably going to be proven wrong soon._

_*Confessional cut*_

In another round of teams finishing, there was a whole lot of teams happening to be at the airport, to be in Don's presence and at the end of the leg.

**"Joe and Sylvia, you're in 52nd!"**

Joe, the short red-haired superhero, was just doing a ridiculous pose of just putting his left arm up to the sky with his outer fingers sticking out to the sky and his legs being somewhat wide apart and Sylvia tried to copy the pose...and barely did it.

**"Chloe and Sabrina, you're in 53rd!"**

Chloe and Sabrina were not celebrating, as they were actually just ready to plan out their own future challenges and their own skills.

**"Hugo and Poison, you're in 54th!"**

Hugo, being a wrestler with long wavy black hair, was just shrugging at his position and Poison was pretty much scowling at the results.

"Come on, you two teams are actually lucky to be here!" Sylvia told them, pretty honestly.

* * *

Some teams that didn't exactly have a lot of the spotlight now have their time in here, as the second challenge is just hogging all of the attention for an obvious reason.

Nick and Judy were both trying to make use of their abilities, but said abilities were not exactly too strong in the running up trees department and some other duos were just pretty close to getting it done.

"yep, this is definitely going in my token collection." Sans just casually stated, as the skeleton with a puffer jacket was just getting the third token. "so...uh...bro, i think we can win, because we're good at doing stuff."

"GREAT, THEN WE CAN REALLY PROVE THAT EVERYONE IS GOING TO GET SPAGHETTI! WE CAN BOTH COOK IT TOGETHER!" Papyrus yelled, getting a lot of attention that he didn't really need at this time.

"i dunno, bro. i'm not much of a cook and i'll just be cooked." Sans just threw it out there, as he put the token in there. "anyways, we've got a tip."

"GREAT! THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS READY TO HELP SOME FRIENDS!" Papyrus pretty much yelled, as he managed to get some hear-able response, but he couldn't make out the words.

Roxas and Hayner, in particular, were pretty much hungering for anything that was food at this point, as they had just arrived from their massive stair climb.

"Sweet...because I'm hungering for some spaghetti." Roxas was really feeling the struggle.

"Me too, but I'm sure that the skeleton's spaghetti is pretty...weird."

"Why though, you haven't even heard of him."

"I don't know." Hayner's mind was only slightly scrambled in places, as the fired-up teens were getting to work on this challenge.

Sans and Papyrus were moving on, of course, but there was some other duos that were also doing that in spades and there was a lot of those duos.

"Sweetcheeks, what are you doing?" Nick asked, legitmately concerned. "Why did you decide to do that."

"Because I swear some of those duos are criminals and...actually, I know that there's a criminal team, but it doesn't make sense." Judy was just trying to jump off an branch.

"This race _barely _makes sense, because there are some legit psychos in there." Nick said, as the fox was helping things out.

"Hey, you actually could be wrong, I mean it happens all of the time." Judy defended the enormously odd cast, as she jumped it off with the token.

"That is very much true and very much makes sense." Lie Ren was really trying to find his own token, as the fox was just noticing the lack of Don coins that the team of teenagers had. "I'd definitely expect this from an odd race."

"You wanna bring it on the movation?! I've got a whole lot of motivation!" Nora exclaimed, accidentally motivating the other teams that were around her. "Wait, I've got the third token."

"You probably didn't even realise that you had it...is what I'm guessing." The Chinese-esque guy was just looking for the obvious answer, as Nora just figured it out.

"That's just pretty unfortunate. You want some advice?" Ron asked, as he just jumped off an tree, as Nora was just stunned at the actual question and just shook her head. "Wow, okay."

"You don't even know what she is doing." Lie Ren just told him the obvious, as he was just talking to the agent with a loose red shirt and a naked more rat.

"I am just getting out of here, that's what I'm doing!" Nora yelled, as she was just pulling her own partners towards the final Don Box. "By the way, have you seen a fox and a bird somewhere?"

"I am pretty sure that I have seen lots in many places, Nora." Lie Ren might have sounded a bit weary from all of the hard work that wasn't done.

Fox and Falco pretty much popped out of the bush, as they were just pretty much re-gaining their tokens once again.

_*The Teen Agents' confessional*_

_Ron was just sheepishly looking towarrds the camera._

_"I didn't know what I was just getting myself into. Sometimes, it's something small like what happened there and you know, I'm kinda smooth pretty much most of the time." Ron said, keeping things smooth._

_"Yeah, that definitely happens to everyone, even the best of us, so you're not unique there." Kim just answered it pretty simply. "And plus reality shows always make characters out of real...guys."_

_"Yeah, you tell 'em, KP!" Ron backed his partner up pretty awkwardly._

_*The Space Pilots' confessional*_

_Fox and Falco were just not in the happiest of moods, though it wasn't really that serious for them._

_"I thought that we were doing pretty well, but then someone kinda bumped into us, dropped all of our tokens and as a result, we've lost them. At least we managed to get one back." Fox reported like it was a briefing._

_"Calm down, it was easily avoidable and plus, this is the first leg, we can make the comeback." Falco stated, ready to use a lot of confident moves._

_"Anyways, aside from that, we're pretty much fine and it's still a honour to be on this pretty weird show."_

_"Yep, it's still a massive honour to cross to another Earth."_

_*Confessional cut*_

There was a whole lot of duos getting things done and said things were just getting to the Chill Zone.

**"Sans and Papyrus, you two have in 55th place!"**

The two skeletons were just chilling together, as they were both smiling and Sans was winking into the camera and Papyrus was just proudly looking at the camera.

**"Spring Man, Ribbon Girl, you've got 56th!"**

Spring Man definitely managed to get his blue hair curl kinda touched on by Ribbon Girl, as the popstar was just throwing a classic young anime girl sign.

**"Nora and Lie Ren, you're in 57th place!"**

Nora was just ready to throw a yell, as Lie Ren was just doing a serious stance, undisturbed by the his friend's legit yell.

**"Kim and Ron, you're in 58th place!"**

Kim was just giving a simple old look at the camera with a stoic look, as Ron was just clicking his fingers towards the camera.

**"Nick, Judy, you've both got 59th place!"**

Nick and Judy were both very professional at their quick shot, as they were willing to keep it simple for the pictures.

* * *

**"...but that's still 59 out of 115 duos that are done and there's still 56 teams that are not done and some of them aren't even past the first challenge!"**

Possibly considering that, it was pretty much one of the most oibvous observations that anyone could bring, especially with the somewhat extended filming due to the massive of co-ordination that would make it possible.

Aside from that, the common factor between a whole lot of the bottom-tier duos were that they were not the most intelligent, but it wasn't really much of a problem.

"What is with this line?" Takumi calmly asked, as the low-key drifter. "It is taking forever to get anywhere."

"Takumi, there's just a whole lot of people not getting through this." Itsuki calmly warned, as the black-haired car expert was just seeing things.

"Yeah, I know..." Takumi sadly said, as the brown-haired driver was just wondering what was happening.

"Hey, we're not on the skywalk, which means that we have to wait for less time than the others!" Tomo shouted, finally getting back into the mood of the race. "Woo-"

"We have to wait only slightly less, though, which means not that much." Kagura stated, as the redhead was just reading the tip again.

"...Still an advantage!" The black-haired hyperactive girl exclaimed, as she was just rubbing it in for most people.

"Calm down, it's not that big of a deal." Kagura just tried to tone it down for all of the people that suddenly had a urge to dislike the whole team.

"To be honest, I can see why people don't like you, you dumb...*urp*...girl." Rick stated, clearing flexing his own research, making Morty try to defend her.

Tomo and Kagura just awkwardly sat down, as there was a whole lot of glares being shot their own way from some of the more pissed off teams and Mickey and Minnie were actually there, ready to just jump on the zipline.

"Er, hello. You guys seem nice." Minnie tried to make this less awkward, as the glares were just piling up on both teams. "Anyways, how is this race so far?"

"It has been pretty satisifying! You know, climbing a bajillion stairs and all that stuff." Kagura just did most of the talking, as Tomo just opened her mouth and then closed it. "I'm going to say that this is a bit of a retread, though."

"It's really different, though, because I think there's a new challenge. Wait, there is one."

"Yeah, you never know what you could forget...until you do."

"That makes sense."

Then all of a sudden, a random appearance of a half-robot detective and a half-robot orphan made things a little bit awkward with one specific comment.

"Wow, you're definitely not that good of people." Peacock, the cybernetically-enhanced orphan, just made things a lot more awkward, as Mickey and Minnie were confused. "I mean...I dunno."

"Once again, who asked you to say that?!" Tomo shouted, as Kagura was just pre-emptive holding himself back.

The two teams that were sitting down were just more confused than anything, as was Big Band, as none of them really knew each other.

Another random appearance was just overdue, as the tired and somewhat satsified country duo were just there now.

"Wow, I can't believe that there's so many weird and wondeful teams in this race." Cricket was just seeing somet stuff for no apparent reason. "It's just unbelieve-able."

"Yeah...is this even real?" Cricket's father, Bill, was definitely seeing a some teams that were very unexpected. "Seriously, are we being pranked right now?"

"If it is, they better give me money back, because there's no way that this thing didn't break the bank. Some people shouldn't have that much money." Barret said, not happy about this race.

"Come on, that's a little bit too crazy." Bill was just a little bit apphrensive.

"If you'd be in my situation, you'd get it."

"I don't know...still sounds kinda crazy."

While the country father and son team were talking with the middle-aged warriors about some other stuff, there was really another team that was more than tired of the stairs.

"Please tell me, I'm not seeing things and those stairs are just...way too much." Gumball was more than tired of the challenge, hitting the Don Box. "Darwin, we're going to get and rest and then not lose!"

"That doesn't sound that ambitious, but okay."

"Yeah, let's just-" Gumball saw the colorful crowd that was on the seats. "-right next to the weirdest people."

"I'm not going to lie, you're weird too!" Peacock shouted.

"Let's all agree that we're all weird to each other and arguing about it sucks." Darwin was just getting tired of the arguing. "Good, because I'm here to chill!"

_*The Cute Couple's confessional*_

_Mickey was more bewildered than anything, as Minnie was just not getting it, in a sense._

_"So, tell me, there's a guy that insulted those two little girls and then we all got insulted for no reason, because one of them was being loud?" Mickey asked, getting the explaination. "That is pretty weird."_

_"Yep, but then again, there is a lot of people in this competition." Minnie just casually said it._

_"Wait, but I remember all of them...even that guy and I still don't know why that happened." Mickey was more worried for his girlfriend, then she was for him. "You okay?"_

_"...Yeah?" Minnie awkwardly said, ready to end the confessional._

_*Confessional cut*_

**"The wait is just getting a little bit more than unbearable for the teams that have to try and try again on the skywalk!"**

There was no doubt about it, some teams were just okay enough to make it through without anyone noticing, besides the host and a good chunk of the staff and one of them was very short.

**"Meanwhile, these two cute heroes, Kirby and BWD for short, are in 60th!"**

Kirby was just doing his dance, quickly sliding across the floor with his feet and moving around his stub arms and Bandanna Waddle Dee was just spinning his spear around.

"I think I'm going to declare it now." Bandanna Waddle Dee said without missing a beat, as Kirby looked shocked.

* * *

There was no points for anyone guessing what had happened to a lot of duos, as some of them hadn't even had the moment of spotlight at all and others were only on screen during the first few moments of the episode or were in the background.

Some teams had a little bit more screentime than that, but it wasn't really that much and they were about to get something.

"Alright, it's time for the good old Johnny technique!" Johnny exclaimed, looking pretty much like the stereotype of the alpha male.

"I do not know if that technique would even be effective here." Samurai Jack figured, as he considered what the nature of the technique was.

"Come on, Jacky Boy, you've definitely got to choose something."

"Hmmm..." Johnny's partner was actually deep in thought and also somewhat displaced in this land of madness and cultural craziness. "...it wouldn't work in an challenge."

At this point, some hands were thrown up and it was all hands on deck for several duos, as the duality of reality shows caused some of them to go overtime on this challenge in a very honest way.

"Let's get these tokens!" Julia shouted, ready to help a big guy out. "Bob, are you sure that you can climb a tree properly?"

"Yeah, I just need to adjust things." Bob just moved upwards on the three, as the blonde big guy was trying to make his body fit. "...Things that could work out."

"No way, José! You're not working out!" Johnny shouted, literally sliding across the grass to just get to an confused Julia and a even more stunned Bob. "I am!"

"Sure, that's what I was talking about."

Julia and Bob were actually willing to just let it slide, as Samurai Jack was just climbing pretty quickly and these three were here to make sure that the challenge was actually being done and Johnny wasn't having any of that to doing things.

The eligible bachelor with a look for the Native American girl, just came up to her with a pretty uncomfortable look.

"Wait, what the heck is going down?" Max asked, peeking his blue hair into the situation. "Why."

"You know that you're looking smoking hot and the leaves don't cover my love for you." Julia was just shocked at how strong Johnny was coming in. "If you know what I mean, we can hang out."

"Why?!" Hayner could definitely be heard, but not be seen at all.

Max and Bob were definitely digusted at what the comment was even about, especially since the guy wasn't even doing any challenge-doing.

"I just came here to help out the enviroment, I don't want to hang out with you." Julia dealt with the situation like she normally would, mostly hiding her dissapointment.

"Man, that was a rough start. Can we start again, lady?" The blonde pseudo-Casanova was just promptly rejected with a quick punch to the nose. "Okay...that's a no."

Johnny's nose was just blown out and Samurai Jack was just pinching his own nose, as they both just regrouped to do their own thing.

"Oh no, that's just..." Roxas couldn't even conjure the words to describe the flirt bomb that he managed to see, as Hayner was just waving him away from it.

The blue-haired military strategist was pulled away by his partner, Sami, who was just not in the mood for weird drama.

_*Johnny's confessional*_

_The blonde buff guy was just trying to re-think his own moves._

_"Once I'm going to get the money, I'm going to get my own house and do my best to make sure that woman comes with me. We're going to do it in the Amazon and...that's it."_

_Samurai Jack jumped down from a tree to provide some important commentary by accident._

_"Be really careful." _

_Johnny just scratched his own head, thinking about it.._

_*The Military Strategists' confessional*_

_Sami and Max were just chilling right near the Don Box._

_"Wow, if that was a bomb of a pick-up line, that must have been one hell of a bomb, because he single-handedly made himself unavailible." Max just making a sly comment. "One could even say, it was..."_

_Sami was just not expecting much, judging by her content smile._

_"...a raid bomb."_

_"Have you been playing phone games? Because I didn't get it." The redhead commander was just more confused than anything._

_*Confessional cut*_

Bad jokes aside, the previous team was done, as were two duos that were trying their hardest to get through...that finally got through.

**"Sami and Max, you're in 61st!"**

The military strategists were actually just happy to deal with it, as they were just thinking of the future, as Sami and Max were just ready to do it once again.

"Alright, we're going to up our performance next time!" Max shouted quite simply.

**"Hank and Bobby, you're in 62nd! Terry and Greg, you're in 63rd!"**

There was three teams were ready to hit on the second flight in a very literal way and Hank and Terry were just there...trying to talk to each other without it becoming awkward, despite the latter just overhearing the former.

"How the heck did not check those folks, because some of them of crazy..." Hank just walked by the two news anchors that were having a decent time.

"Hey, Hank, what's going on?" Terry asked, trying to open up a conversation.

"You know, trying to figure who the hell is in this race." Hank casually said, not really having that many people.

"Really...because I remember every single team and its' not that hard!"

Hank was just in disbelief at what he heard, as he knew that this guy wasn't exactly a smart aleck or anything and Terry was just more proud than anything.

"Why do you know that?" Hank was just wanting an serious answer.

"Because I kinda do and you know, reality shows are pretty good." Terry definitely had his serious answer. "Er, Greg, can you tell him?"

"Do you have to? Ever since you've qualified for this race, you kinda told everyone." Greg was just not in the mood to validate something. "...about this race."

"I don't like where this is going." Hank quietly said, as he was just trying to get some normal dad-talk in there. "What are y'all talking about?"

"The fact that we remember every single team on this race." Terry boasted, as he just wanted to point it out.

_*Bobby's confessional*_

_The young kid was just trying to figure things out._

_"Wow, those guys are kinda cool, but they're not." Bobby said._

_*Confessional cut*_

While the sun slowly sets on the racers, some new faces were showing up in the second challenge and making some more bad impressions.

"Man, this challenge is going to get wrecked!" Rigby shouted, as the raccoon was actually willing to take it to the next level. "Yeah, what a shirt!"

"Dude, there's no shirt. Man, that is not a good shirt!" Mordecai definitely noticed that Karamatsu arrived, as the blue jay was just taking a look at the self-indulgent shirt.

It was entirely because of the black-haired unemployed adult's shirt that actually contained his face, that he get thrown some insults that way.

"Wow, I can't believe that you have a shirt like this." Snufkin couldn't even sound bothered with the insult, as he legit sounded bored.

"Yeah, who would put their own face on their own shirt!" Meg angrily shouted, as the two brothers were really feeling the criticism.

"Come on, Karamatsu girls!" Karamatsu just moved down the orange lensed sunglasses with the angled bottoms and got a lot of silence.

**"Yeah, the race has become a lot more quiet without Fox and Falco, who are in 64th place!" **Don announced, without missing a beat, as the two of them were feeling dissapointment.

"Don't worry about it, you tried your best." Fox said out of genuine concern, as the host looked a little bit angry.

"Hey, don't patronise the guy." Falco was just still trying to make some good moves. "He did his job."

"Yeah, besides we really didn't do well on that second challenge, so who are we to call that out?"

"That's just a little too much."

These two space pilots pretty much interrupted the joke, as the shirt that made some issues worse was about to be back on camera.

**"Anyways, back to the guy who has a shirt of himself...which is great!"**

Jyushimatsu just about managed to get one token for his team and then wondered why his brother was just wearing that specific baby-blue shirt.

"What kind of dumb shirt is that?" Julia asked quite seriously.

"Come on, honey." Karamatsu was just dropping his own glasses.

"Yeah, right! You can't even really answer it."

"It's a family secret...about stuff."

The dedicated duo were just not buying at all, as there was some teams that didn't really care until the guys paid some extra attention to it.

_*Falco's confessional*_

_The bird was just trying to hide a smile and it was working...somewhat._

_"I mean, if you come in with a shirt that literally has your own face on it, you should change it immediately...because that shirt is definitely too much." Falco's tone wasn't really hiding the laugh._

_*Confessional*_

**"The race may be loud already..."**

The angry critics were practically yell without much of a problem, as the duo was just letting out all of the anger next to two very confused young detectives.

* * *

The camera was back on, as the race that probably contained nearly every type of personality out there was just on again from the break.

**"... but the shirt is just making people that little bit louder!"**

And the host just left it at that and let the next scene play out in all of its glory, as that one shirt single-handedly started something that would easily be considered crazy.

"Come on, that's a lame shirt, my guy!" Gabe told the young guy with the blue tank top. "Why don't you just change it?"

"My brother has other shirts!" Jyushimatsu just blurted out, as his brother just grabbed his own mouth.

Casey and April were just watching all of it go down like it was some kind of serious event, even though it was a really bad shirt.

"All that for a shirt with the guy's own face on it." Casey just looking from the top of a tree. "That's dumb!"

"Yeah!" Hayner shouted, as the guys were surely in the mood to make it through. "It is lame-ish."

"Even though it's a bit of a fashion crime, it's not really a big deal." April had bigger things to worry about, such as the fact that the third token was just wedged in the tree. "Casey, how are you doing?"

"Pretty good for a guy, whose hand is not stuck." Casey just kept it casual, as he pulled his hand out without the token. "This is going to take a while, but it's going to be worth it."

"Do you need help or anything."

"Nah, nah, it's not that hard." Casey went in there for one more try and then managed to get his hand...scratched during the entry into the tree.

**"65th goes to you two, Rigby and Mordecai!"**

These two were just in a pretty alright mood, as they both just did a quick high-five with some serious faces to each other's faces.

**"Jyushimatsu and Karamatsu, you've got 66th!"**

The groundskeepers were actually just finished with the high-five, when they saw the two proud brothers just walk in with a demotivated face.

"Sorry, Karamatsu, but that is a painful shirt." Jyushimatsu said, just trying to help a guy out.

"Don't worry, it's no problem!" Karamatsu exclaimed, not worried about the criticism at all. "I'll just change my shirt and it will work!"

"Let's go! Hustle, hustle!" The guy in the baseball outfit was already raring to go.

As for other duos, they were putting in the work to make this challenge as fast as they could without much of a problem.

_*The Half-Siblings' confessional*_

_The two of them were just sitting down and ready to air their own thoughts._

_"This place is definitely a lot like Moomin Valley, which is pretty cool and that is just going to make us do pretty awesomely! Don't worry, I'm here to bring...some things!" Little My said, as the half-sister was just in the mood to compete her best. "Like being small!"_

_"Hey, you're not actually that unique, but you're definitely the smallest." Snufkin said, as the green-hatted guy was just saying some stuff._

_"Yeah, what are you saying? I'm unique!"_

_"Cool, I wasn't saying that." Snufkin just shrugged._

_*Confessional cut*_

**"PJ and Gabe, you've got 67th place!"**

They both just respectfully fist-bumped each other, as they didn't really have any beef so far.

"Let's get down to business…" Gabe said, before he couldn't be heard anymore due to being out of the microphone's range.

**"Casey and April, you're in 68th place!"**

Casey was just doing a pretty cool pose for someone that was in 67th place, just holding his hockey stick like he was proud of something and April was just looking at him.

**"Snufkin...and Little My, you're in 69th place!"**

While Little My was just kinda complaining, her half-brother was just coming up to the guy that just showed off his hockey stick prowess.

"Nice stick you've got there." Snufkin told the teenager with a missing tooth. "What do you use it to do?"

"Score goals and stop people from doing bad things!" Casey exclaimed without thinking about it.

"Can I borrow it?" The guy with the massive green hat walked up to Casey.

"No, because you kinda look like you would use it for something stupid."

Snufkin thought about it for a second before Casey really thought about what he had said.

"Wait, how did you know?" Snufkin said jokingly, just taking the comment in jest. "...I feel like you're not going to give me it."

Casey just walked away from whatever the guy was offering, as Little My came back with nothing good to say...or rather, she didn't say anything, but her really angry expression just showed everything.

"Can we just move on." The short redhead girl huffed, as she was definitely was stuck here, but the show wasn't.

**"With 69 teams done with the leg and also an awesome number by the way, there's still 59 teams left to be eliminated after the break! On the Super Ridonculous Race!" **Don announced, as the break was starting.

* * *

**To be continued in Part 6, where the number of teams that have finished reaches at least 90 and the flights for every team is finalised...kinda, but there's not going to be any people being eliminated until the seventh part, where it all ends!**

**Part 6 does contain some notable duos, though, so keep on the lookout for that, when it comes later this month and yeah, there's a lot of notable duos finishing in low positions!**

**By the way, here's the teams that have finished and that are doing something to further the competition!**

**Coming on the first flight:**

**1st: Jacques & Josee - The Ice Dancers**  
**2nd: Samus & Captain Falcon - The Bounty Hunters**  
**3rd: Ryo & Yuri - The Karate Siblings**  
**4th: Sonic & Knuckles - The Speedsters**  
**5th: Ryu & Ken - The Karate Rivals**  
**6th: Ralf & Clark - The Mercenary Guys**  
**7th: Batsu & Hinata - The High School Fighters**  
**8th: Kanji & Chie - The Tough Students**  
**9th: Shawn & Jasmine - The Survivalists**  
**10th: MacArthur & Sanders - The Former Cadets**

**11th: Ryuji & Yusuke - The Short-Distance Friends**  
**12th: Mario & Luigi - The Heroic Plumbers**  
**13th: Pit & Dark Pit - The Angels**  
**14th: Heather & Alejandro - The Reality Show Villains**  
**15th: Austin & Ally - The Singer-Songwriters**  
**16th: Lightning & Jo - The Jock Rivals**  
**17th: Tails & Zooey - The Foxes**  
**18th: Emma & Xander - The Camp Counselors**  
**19th: Chris & Claire - The Surviving Siblings**  
**20th: Baki & Jack - The Half-Brothers**

**21st: Rad & Enid - The Bodega Workers**  
**22nd: Benimaru & Shingo - The Japanese Fighters**  
**23rd: Kim Kaphwan & Jhun Hoon - The Taekwondo Masters**  
**24th: Terry & Duck King - The Street Fighters**  
**25th: Ash & Shen - The Feisty Fighters**

**Coming on the second flight which is delayed by half an hour:**

**26th: Kaio & Dendy - The Kid Heroes**  
**27th: Mai & King - The Fighting Women**  
**28th: Hook & Smee - The Pirates**  
**29th: Coachman & Stromboli - The Old Men**  
**30th: Hinako & Kasumi - The Japanese Ladies**

**31st: Cammy & Juni - The Fighting Friends**  
**32nd: Ramon & Tizoc - The Luchadores**  
**33rd: Morrigan & Felicia - The Monster Girls**  
**34th: Eggman & Boxman - The Scientists**  
**35th: Dante & Trish - The Hunters**  
**36th: Isabelle & Digby - The Assistants**  
**37th: Cornelius & Karim - The Father & Son Team**  
**38th: Chet & Lorenzo - The Motivated Stepbrothers**  
**39th: Tori & Vega - The Stage Rivals**  
**40th: Edd & Eddy - The Schemers**

**41st: Sam & Cat - The Babysitters**  
**42nd: Wario & Waluigi - The Competitive Brothers**  
**43rd: Carly & Spencer - The Strange Siblings**  
**44th: Frank & Chuck - The Zombie Hunters**  
**45th: Kitty & Kurt - The Young Mutants**  
**46th: Thomas & Jennifer - The Fashion Bloggers**  
**47th: Alya & Nino - The Supportive Friends**  
**48th: Pete & Mortimer - The Tough Guys**  
**49th: Miles & Franziska - The Prosecutors**  
**50th: Fry & Bender - The Adult Best Friends**

**Coming on the third flight which is delayed by an hour:**

**51st: Phoenix Wright & Larry Butz - The Childhood Friends**  
**52nd: Joe & Sylvia - The Dating Heroes**  
**53rd: Chloe & Sabrina - The Loose Friends**  
**54th: Hugo & Poison - The Wrestler and Promoter**  
**55th: Sans & Papyrus - The Skeleton Brothers**  
**56th: Spring Man & Ribbon Girl - The Stretchy Fighters**  
**57th: Lie Ren & Nora Valkyrie - The Contrasting Classmates **  
**58th: Kim Possible & Ron Stoppable - The Teen Agents**  
**59th: Judy Hopps & Nick Wilde - The Police Officers**

**60th: Kirby & Bandanna Waddle Dee - The Cute Heroes**  
**61st: Sami & Max - The Military Strategists**  
**62nd: Hank & Bobby Hill - The Texans**  
**63rd: Terry Bates & Greg Corbin - The News Anchors**  
**64th: Fox McCloud & Falco Lombardi - The Space Pilots**  
**65th: Jyushimatsu & Karamatsu - The Jobless Brothers**  
**66th: Rigby & Mordecai - The Groundskeepers**  
**67th: PJ & Gabe - The Awkward Brothers**  
**68th: Casey & April - The Heroic Teens**  
**69th: Snufkin & Little My - The Half-Siblings**

**To be continued in Parts 6 and 7, which are going to contain a whole lot of teams finishing in a part of the episode that might have been finished after August!**


	11. Episode 1-6: The Best Of The Rest!

**New Super Ridonculous Race**  
**Episode 1: Back In Ontario!**  
**Part 6: Bringing Up Ontario's Rest! (Updated)**

**Well, here's the remade, extended and updated penultimate part, with some additional antics with a lot of the teams that are stuck in both of the challenges and this time, it's going to hurt all of them to some extent!**

**Also, I don't own any of the characters that are in this story, as they're all owned by their respective owners, including Disney, Nickelodeon, Time Warner, Nintendo, Sega, Capcom and many other companies and creators that have had their hands in creating these characters!**

**Also, this is going to be the last time it is going to be updated!**

**I'm ready to make this fan fiction ''remake'' the best it can be, so ACTUALLY send a review my way to see what I can improve!**

* * *

**"Welcome back to the Super Ridonculous Race, which still is in Toronto by the way and has practically many people complaining abou the stairs!"**

The first challenge brought up struggling teams that were definitely deserving to be in that category and some of them were, of course, a little less smart than the usual teams.

"Excuse me, but why are these stairs so numerous? Why did I say numerous?" Spyro was just trying to say this under breaths.

"...Dunno, but it sounds kinda smart." Hunter just rolled with the sentence.

Spyro and Hunter were definitely a little unbalanced, as they were doing pretty good stamina-wise and pretty badly speed-wise and these two were not in the mood to deal with the climb.

"Are you kidding me? This really is a billion fucking stairs!" Michael shouted, not feeling these stairs at his middle-age. "Yeah, the tip wasn't lying."

"Whoa, why are you swearing over some stairs? I get sweating, everyone does that." Spyro just said, taken aback by the swears. "But this is still just stairs."

"Just a billion stairs? You say like any challenge is like these billion stairs?" Michael complained loudly, clearly not in the mood to climb a lot of floors and stories.

"...That isn't what I'm saying, though." Spyro was just more mis-understood at this point. "Actually, I don't know what I'm saying."

"Yeah, yeah, you're just saying that shit because you outsmarted yourself." Trevor just casually said, not giving a damn about the whole stairs problem. "Think about it, 'cause you look like an idiot."

"Yeah, point taken..." Spyro just tried to throw his own hands up, but then Hunter just did it for him. "Really?"

"You've got just legs and I gotta help a dragon out." Hunter threw it out there and the cheetah walked a little bit faster with his dragon friend. "See ya at the top!"

"You've got...some fucking nerve." Trevor told the two of them, who were not exactly scared of an balding man in a wifebeater's tank top. "I can't believe this crap."

In other news, there was a few teams that were actually at the top...or almost at the top of the stairs and they were finally out of the vestibule of sweatiness.

"Oh, man, that was all about hard work." Grizz said, as he was just wiping the sweat off his brow. "Bro, this is definitely going to be one crazy race."

"Er, but this is the same challenge and not a..." Panda realised something crazy. "...maybe it's because there's a lot of surprises."

"Man, those surprises are going to be pretty crazy." Grizz stated, as the brown bear was in the good mood.

"Let me tell you, surprises ain't shit in this kind of race." Harry threw some wisdom onto the two bears. "You either get into prison or have a risk of getting into prison."

"Great job, you idiot." Marv wasn't really happy about their below average position at all.

_*The Bears' confessional*_

_Grizz and Panda were both just standing in their normal positions, as the chairs were acting weird._

_"Dude, I'm telling you that we've got a plan to make it through to the final and it's going to be pretty awesome!" Grizz excitedly stated with the utmost confidence. "Hey, it's going to work."_

_"These guys are definitely a different kind of deal, because some of them are really crazy good! Besides, I don't think we need a plan." Panda wasn't really worried about his team's position._

_"Yeah, it's just for when the situation becomes crazy, nothing too big." Grizz just shrugged it all off. "We've got this, bro!"_

_*Confessional cut*_

There was no end to the sorts of strategies and it was a little more literal than most, as these three teams used a lot of different styles to push through on the second challenge and they all pushed through.

**"Hayley and Jeff, you two have earned 71st!"**

The liberal couple was just chilling, as they were just standing there with the peace sign.

**"King K. Rool, King Dedede, you've got 72nd!"**

The two kings were actually looking at the camera llike they were dissapointed in the results, which wasn't really that notable.

**"Julia and Bob, you're in 73rd!"**

The two fighters were just bumping each other's shoulders with a good mood, even if they were a little bit more serious than before.

**"Ash and Shen, you're in 74th and on the third flight!"**

The two feisty fighters weren't really ready to make good with the issues that their own position.

"Ooh, that was massive drop in positions. I ain't about to be surprised by what's wrong with this race." Ash had a bit of sass in this race.

"Come on, you're about to tell me that after you single-handedly flunked your position to bunch of nobodies." Bob had a bit of a smirk, as Shen was just ready to throw down.

* * *

**"To say that there's still a lot of teams still in the competition, would be like saying that the sky is blue, the sea is salty and people are just climbing trees!"**

There was really no end to the teams that were actually climbing a whole lot of the trees, as some of them were just really not in the mood to lose and lose they didn't want to do.

Dr. Stewart was just handling the token situation pretty dang well, as his bodysuit made things easy for everyone and his partner, Jody Summers, was definitely attempting to be flexible, as her long brown hair wasn't much of a problem.

"Going to be honest, I am definitely a doctor and I know this might sound absurd, but this is a pretty hard challenge for me." The doctor admitted.

"This isn't really that hard of a challenge, relatively speaking." Jody just threw the suggestion out there. "There is much harder challenges on the way."

"That much is obvious, yes, but this isn't easy either."

"You're definitely right."

While the two pro high-speed driver attempted to make do with their tokens, as they were really close to getting a third one, there was actually two teams were definitely closer to that goal.

"Okay, look, talking bird and talking ostrich, can we just all agree to get through?" Stacy asked, as the two duos were just fighting over some pointless.

"Yeah, right. She's just an typical angry girl with...typical angry girl stuff." Kazooie replied, as Candace was just trying to get the third token. "I mean, I don't have it."

"Oh, yeah, you do!" Candace shouted, clearly done asking.

"I don't get you."

"I don't know why you're asking."

The two weren't exactly compatible with each other and Banjo didn't really help matters, when he accidentally revealed the third token for both teams and started something.

"Alright, we found it and let's just go before this gets more insane." Stacy told Banjo, who was a little worn out after all that. "I can't believe that I'm talking to bear that can talk back."

"Yup, it's just like that." Banjo just beamed with a smile, as the two teams were going out.

There was another team that was close to getting to the end of this race and they had a pretty...mixed reception to say the least and it was probably because of the strange composition of the duo.

"Woop, there's three! Boy, this sure makes me want to just...get to the end." Johnny Bravo said dramatically, as though he exactly didn't do a lot.

"At least you can see the goal." Samurai Jack didn't exactly have that much hope for his friend.

_*Johnny's confessional*_

_The top-heavy muscle-bound man with a blonde pompadour had some choise words._

_"Look, I came here to see the ladies of the world and to see the wonders of the world! Whoa mama, there are a lot of good ones in here already and it would suck to just not get to meet them!" Johnny stated._

_*Confessional cut*_

**"As this race keeps on giving some close calls, there are questions left unanswered such as...what were those two arguing about? And what is this all about?" **Don was just sure that the oddly close competition between four competing didn't really mean that much.

Roxas was just genuinely willing to speed things up in a honest, as he grappled a tree easily and jumped on a branch with a bucket and reached into the bucket and Hayner was just not impressed.

"Come on, that was kinda easy. I could've done it." Hayner just had a certain smirk.

"Yeah, of course, you would." Roxas didn't take it too seriously. "Besides, it doesn't matter that much, since we've got through."

"Trust me, I can do it." Hayner just did the climb, jump and dash onto the ground, as Roxas was just walking backwards towards the Chill Zone. "See, it's not that hard!"

"Now, you've got me."

While there might have been a clear leader in all of the rush, because of how early the adventuring animals and the girly friends managed to get their tip, both teams were ahead.

"We need to move at a faster pace!" Samurai Jack shoutedm ready to move foward.

"The same but for us!" Jody turned it around in an instant.

"Hurry!" Kazooie sort-of shouted, though it clearly wasn't in English.

The travelling animals and the girly friends were just booking it in an attempt to just save their leaderboard position from being taken by a bunch of lonely warriors and two professional hyper-car drivers and with those four teams heading towards the Chill Zone, even the lower-level competition had a lot of heat.

**"Who is going to take the last four tickets on the third flight and the first four tickets on the next, because these teams are close!"**

Candace was more determined to not do so poorly, as Stacy was just trying t keep up.

Banjo and Kazooie were definitely not a fast duo and the two teams that were lagging behind them...were now a lot closer than anyone expected.

Samurai Jack wasn't really expecting his partner to be as fast as he actually was and so did Jody for her partner, but someone had to finish it off.

...

...

...

...

**"Candace, Stacy, you're in 75th! Banjo and Kazooie, you're in 76th! You two have the last pair of tickets on the second flights!"**

The both of them celebrated pretty weakly, as the girly friends were just raising their fists and Banjo was just giving the thumbs up, while his friend was trying...something with the kazoo.

Roxas and Hayner were actually very close to being done, but they were about see something interesting, when they saw the manchild hang out with the top-tier police officer.

**"Jody and Robert, you've got 77th! Johnny and Samurai Jack, you've got 78th! Both of you are on the fourth flight...which kinda sucks." **

Samurai Jack wasn't really elated or anything, but he did managed to make it through and was witnessing a flirting attempt.

"You know, I was wondering what kind of hot body you've got under there." Johnny Bravo asked very confidently.

"That's a really big question..." Jody awkwardly said.

"Because I know that you do a lot of a good things."

"Yeah, trying to uphold the law is a good thing." Jody just kept her nerves calm, as her friend was just giving a look of caution.

"And if we can team up together, we've definitely got something." Johnny said. "Trust me, I know how to deal with those."

Jody awkwardly laughed, as the brown-haired police officer definitely felt what Dr. Stewart was anticipating for the most part and Samurai Jack still wasn't impressed.

_*The Girly Friends' confessional*_

_They both had an somewhat typical reaction to an oddity like this._

_"That's a super yikes from me, my man." Stacy just added._

_"I thought it was going to be dumb, not that and being gross." Candace didn't like it all._

_*Confessional cut*_

The two blonde kids were finally out of the first challenge and they managed to witness all of it from the window.

"Okay, that was so lame that it has to be probably one of the lamest moments ever." Hayner was pretty much cringing.

"...Lame would be an understatement. That's just disrespectful." Roxas had a bad feeling about the wannabe Casanova down in his heart.

"Yeah, kinda what I meant and he's apparently 30 and living with his mom."

"Thanks for the news."

The two of them weren't exactly pleased to get their position.

**"Roxas and Hayner, I'm sorry you had to see that, but you are definitely in 79th place!"**

They both just awkwardly said "Woo", as they couldn't really get their minds off the worst flirt that was put in this race as of their finish.

* * *

**"As the race for a okay position ends, going for the fourth flight ain't going to be easy!"**

Even if wasn't that far up a tree, doing the challenge using skates wasn't too great of an idea...to anyone and Beat wasn't one of them, just kicking up his third token.

"Whoa, this ain't going to be good." Rhyth could definitely see something dumb just go down. "Beat, can you even handle it?"

"Pretty much yeah." Beat just said, taking the third token like it was no big deal. "We made it happen...with skates."

"Cool, now I know that's possible." Rhyth just went along with it, as her short blue hair just swept in the wind. "So, let's just get out of here and get onto the Chill Zone."

"Geez, who knew that it was very hard?"

"Besides everybody that exists on a planet with skates." Nostalgia Critic quipped quietly, as the angry critic was just getting tired of getting no results, as Daphne just sighed. "Woo, take that!"

"I kinda knew." Daphne just shrugged it off, as the redhead was just having a fun time dealing with all of the issues of this challenge. "It's not that big of a deal."

"I have nothing to do, okay? It's not like I have who is in trouble?" Nostalgia Critic practically ignored his hanging friend, who was just not in the mood to drop down onto someone else. "Come on, you can drop!"

"Make me, asshole! This is just going to end up as some dumb crap that you're gonna pull!" The angry video game nerd was just trying to swing out of the branch and failing. "I can swinging whenever the hell I want to!"

"There's just no way, though." Velma just dismissed the nerd, as he finally managed to swing...and promptly fall on his own butt. "Not without just making your butt hurt!"

"Oh, I get it now." Nostalgia Critic immediately replied, as the young detectives were just moving on. "Wait for us!"

"Excuse me, but I'm your partner! What-" The self-proclaimed nerd could definitely see a eight-year old orphan cyborg just run towards him. "-the fuck is going on with this race?"

Peacock just thought of an quick response that was just well-thought out, being said cyborg.

"I'm what's goin' on!" She said with an accent that wouldn't be out of place in an 1930s cartoon. "You'll regret asking that."

_*The Mechanical Fighters' confessional*_

_Peacock and Big Band were not exactly convinced on what's going on._

_"Maybe if you focused on doing the challenge, maybe those words won't be somewhat hollow." Big Band just told her in a very honest way._

_"Hey, you're saying some words that don't even matter that much! I don't know what do you mean by being hollow!" Peacock shouted, being pretty young._

_"...I mean, you should race better."_

_"Pfft...I know that!"_

_*Confessional cut*_

More teams were arriving and once again, Don was just sure there was some weird teams in the mix.

**"Beat, Rhyth, you're in 80th!"**

The skaters decided to do their dance, as they had done the challenge with their skates, though it did look oddly defiant and very free-spirited.

**"Daphne, Velma, you're in 81st!"**

The two of them were definitely smiling, though it was probably wasn't because of their race positions.

**"Nostalgia Critic and AVGN, you're in 82nd!"**

The angry critics were, as expected, angry about their low position and their lack of using their own skills.

**"Peacock, Big Band...are those your real names, you're in 83rd!"**

Big Band didn't exactly have an expression, though Peacock was more than a little bit angry.

Regardless, the competition was actually speeding up faster than usual and they were no joke at all and especially, considering who was still in the rae and mad at each other.

"Can you stop, Ryo?" Kaori tried asking for somewhat pervy detective partner, as he was definitely getting a bit of a look. "We need to find these elusive tokens, because I don't know how else they're not here."

Ryo Seaba was just a little more interested in the slightly awe-struck Katie, who was just taking a look at the rough and tough detective himself, as he just waved.

"They're actually a little less elusive than you might think, but the tokens keep on being moved by accident." Ryo Seaba just stated, as the guy just did his thing.

"I do know that, but I hate that you're not really doing anything." Kaori just crossed her own arms, as the brown-haired adult was just finding the third one.

"I have been helping for the last hour and we still haven't found anything." Ryo just stated, just trying to find something. "There isn't even that much square miles for it to get lost."

Maxima was just watching the two detectives squabble, as K' was just trying his hardest to attempt to look like he couldn't really care and they actually had a certain pair of detectives' last token.

"Wait, what the hell? How did we get this?" K' asked, still not doing that much.

"Sometimes, we need to give things back." Maxima clearly was in a giving mood, as he was also given the third token by his teammate. "And we already have three tokens, anyways."

K' just gave a look towards the adult detectives that told them that something suspicious was just going down and Kaori immediately just went there and jumped over some bushes.

Immediately, the two rough friends got some fingers pointed at them.

"Whoa, er, that was a jump! Anyways, we might have found your token by accident, as it was in the bucket and I might have grabbed it by accident, as _we _were looking for second token." Maxima calmly explained, as he gave the navy blue token to the detectives.

"That seems like an believe-able story. Glad we have it back, but this white-haired punk probably stole your position."

These two were just walking in with slightly defiant attitudes and Don was just slightly bothered by that and this airport was definitely from able to handle them.

**"Ryo Seaba and Kaori, you're in 84th! K' and Maxima, you're in 85th! What's with the walks?"**

Both teams were not exactly impressed by Don's quick comment that might or might not have been scripted to be pretty cool.

* * *

**"84 teams may have finished, but that's still 36 teams that haven't finished and they are going all in on whatever they're doing!"**

The host wasn't exactly wrong at all, as there was definitely a whole lot of determined duos to make their own moves and making their own moves, some of them didn't really do.

Conker just wanted to do some old-school mind-messing towards someone that was ridiculously impressionable.

"Yeah-hey, you're not that cute." Cricket just wanted to seem more mature, being a short ten-year old country boy with a buck teeth.

"Trust me, the tokens are actually far up the tree."

"...Wait...this is pretty good advice, thanks, talking squirrel."

Conker just waved goodbye with an pretty smug look on his face, as Cricket somehow couldn't recognise it.

Katie, Sadie, Spyro and Hunter were definitely the oddest teams to be racing against each other on Toronto's greenest island and their techniques couldn't have been more different.

"So, like, we're not going to lose!" Katie shouted, trying to find the second token in the bucket.

"Yeah, uh, we already lost by a long shot." Spyro said. "Still not gonna lose to you."

"That's what I meant, like, you didn't get it?"

The dragon and the sweet girl were just fighting over the bucket, as Hunter and Sadie were definitely looking for another set of tokens and another team was still in the process of doing the challenge.

"Buu no find coin thing." Majin Buu worringly said, as his best friend wasn't really finding anything useful either.

"Argh, it's no use! We've been here since nearly the beginning and we're stuck here!" Mr. Satan definitely felt that the find was over.

The two warriors that dropped very far down the leaderboard sighed, as they knew that their token was somewhere...but they couldn't find that somewhere, as the teams that finished before them was piling up.

"If only a token would just fall out of the sky."

While he said that, Majin Buu, the gooey pink warrior, was just still trying to find it with his own odd eyes and he managed to find it...on top of a tree and he knocked it.

"Buu found it, but it on tree."

There was three teams practically racing each other to get to the end, as some others were just getting to the ropes of this challenge.

"Son, are you sure you know what you're doing?" Bill was just trying to get to the bottom of his son sitting down on a tree.

"Yeah, dad!" Cricket shouted with an defiant attitude that would just make any ignorance worse.

"The tokens are in the bucket, so why are you in the tree?" Rodent just wanted to help a country boy out, who felt duped by what his friend had said. "My friend, Conker, hasn't been a honest guy."

"Yeah, you tell him!" Cricket immediately replied, just trying to get back to where the bucket actually hangs.

"I would, but he doesn't care anymore."

"...I feel like we're just stepping a little bit too far into something bad." Bill definitely had his son finding a token for the first token, but he didn't want to deal with the squirrel's baggage.

"Great, see ya!" Rodent ran off to find his friend once again.

_*The Cool Warriors' confessional*_

_Majin Buu and Mr. Satan, with his giant afro, were pretty much jumping for joy._

_"Buu out of here!"_

_"Nope, we're just out of this leg." Mr. Satan was actually clarifying some things._

_"So, this is leg, right?" Majin Buu was just in a mystery._

_"No, there's just a lot more of this race to go!" The afro warrior was actually making things even simpler._

_"Aw, yeah! Buu gonna stay awake!" Majin Buu exclaimed, which isn't going to be likely to be true._

_*The Best Female Friends' confessional*_

_Katie and Sadie were pretty much scared to be in the position that they were in._

_"It feels like that one time that one of us were sent home, except that we're in, like, the craziest competition!" Katie pretty much squealed._

_"I don't know how much we want to be, like, here. We've gotta stay in this race, because there's so many talking animals!" Sadie just argued. "And we can't make them pets!"_

_"It's, like, okay, Sadie. We can hang out with them, because they're, like, normal people?" Katie just tried to wrap her head around it._

_*Confessional cut*_

Yep, they were still racing all of them were still going at a fast pace, including two of the teams that didn't get their third token and Balrog's duo.

Katie and Sadie were just really close to getting to the end of their second challenge, as Spyro and Hunter were pretty much at the end, as the latter had gotten their third token.

"Yeah, take that, trees!" Spyro shouted, not entirely convinced on those words.

"Hold on a second, like, this bush is kind of not giving us the coin!" Katie sounded whiny, but she was just more struggling than anything and then she just slapped the bush and the token dropped out. "Got it!"

"Yep, we've got it!" Sadie shouted, just following the young heroes and the cool warriors.

**"...Mark and Majin Buu, you're in 86th!"**

Mr. Satan's smile disappeared, once Don didn't want to deal with his stage name and the controversy that would come with it, but Majin Buu was just patting him on the back.

**"Spyro and Hunter, you're in 87th!"**

These two were just putting their hands on their best mate's shoulder or at the very least, an attempt to do that was made and Spyro just ended up putting his hand on his leg.

**"Katie and Sadie, you're in 88th and on the fourth flight!"**

These best female friends were just giving each other a hug, as they both knew that they were straight up lucky with their token position.

In other news, there was also another team that was a lot closer than anyone really expected them to be and of course, they were fighting.

"I thought that you were less useless." Vega did get a slight bit of satisifaction from basically dealing with his brutish friend.

"Yeah, gimme a break! I can't climb shit and you know that and your dumb ass mocks me." Balrog complained very loudly, as his teammate was just getting things done at a fast pace.

"To be fair, you are not intelligent in a lot of ways. At the very least, you can have my beauty assist you." Vega just snarked on, just getting the third token in a very masterful way, just grabbing the bucket, getting the token, putting it down and getting the slowly emptied back up. "And also you need my skills to also assist."

"I thought you were saying something dumb, but it's just less dumb." Balrog just shrugged, as the two of them were just going to the Chill Zone.

"You should stop running your mouth at inopportune moments." Vega was just getting tired of the insult-filled conversation.

At the Chill Zone, things slightly improved and it was definitely slightly.

**"Balrog and Vega, you two are in 89th!"**

They both grumbled, as Don kinda expected them to.

* * *

**"As 89 teams are done, more and more teams are leaving the first challenge..."**

Gintoki and Shimpachi were finally out of the competition, as the two friends were just panicking about this leg specifically.

**"...only leaving a small few, who might be eliminated due to their own positions!"**

There was actually only a few teams left in this challenge, as almost every stair running duo was out of their side of the first challenge and even then, the skywalk was still much easier to do.

"Crash, we are going to lose if we can't make it through!" Coco was just genuinely worried, as was her own brother. "We need to get foward!"

"Oh no." Crash said, being one of the last few teams on the skywalk.

The other groups were Takumi and Itsuki, who were finally out of the skywalk, Dexter and Dee Dee, who was still waiting, Chris and Zach, who was just ready to do their next attempt and lastly, Amitie and Maguro, who were also waiting.

Also Cid, Barret, Lapis, Peridot, Gumball and Darwin were there and some of them were not exactly doing their best in this challenge.

"Man, if we're not at the bottom, we'd be surprised." Amitie told the bandicoot girl.

"I know, right? This challenge kinda wasn't designed properly." Coco just crossed her arms.

"Come on, quit complaining, this is actually kinda easy!" Itsuki told the two teams with a ridiculous amount of confidence that wasn't there a minute ago. "You just have to balance it."

"The heck does that mean?" Coco asked. "Literally makes no sense."

"Yeah, I agree with that!"

Itsuki was just shrugging without an answer.

The puzzle pros and the bandicoots were definitely in agreement that this challenge wasn't exactly the easiest to get through and there was a certain team that barely made it through that was just trying to open the door.

The contrasting siblings were definitely seeing some squirrels just open the door with the most tired expression ever.

"Argh, finally, took a while, but we are way up in the tower. Love the view, though." Surly said, as the purple squirrel was just seeing a whole lot of buildings.

"I don't love the height...though." Andie just felt worn out from climbing a billion stairs as a squirrels.

Even the critters were actually done with the challenge and those two had to make some serious scarifices to get through.

"I can't believe that we're so far down in the game. We need to make a comeback!" Dexter shouted, the kid scientist trying to make good things out of nothing great.

"Okay, can we just walk on-top of each other?" Dee Dee told her brother, who was just waiting for the chance to get in.

"That is what we have been doing for most of our attempts, so doing the same thing again wouldn't matter." Dexter said, running out of patience. "Besides you can balance very good."

"Okay!" Dee Dee enthusiastically said, as the two room mates were actually just out of the challenge. "Everybody's going!"

**"Yes, the first challenge is just emptying out every single team it has and meanwhile, I'm here and two determined mice are just here at the airport!"**

Mickey and Minnie Mouse were actually gunning for the Chill Zone, still willing to make the competition a little more hotter and a lot more honest.

"We're going to make it!" Mickey exclaimed, as he pretty much rolled into the Chill Zone with Minnie just looking down on her concerned partner.

"Mickey, are you okay?" The girly mouse was just shaking her definitely awake boyfriend in a result. "Oh, you are okay!"

"Yep, just tell us our place, host guy."

**"Yeah, you're in 90th place!" **Don announced, as the two of them were just jumping in joy. **"I don't know why you're celebrating, you're on the fourth flight!"**

The mice didn't really care, as they were just still smiling on their faces and definitely in their hearts and the next team came in a little less tired.

**"Whoa, what happened to you two?"**

Kagura might have had a few bruises on her own face, as Tomo also had some additional bruises on the arms, along with the face bruises.

"Tomo called someone a massive a-hole for no reason and that someone just kinda punched her and me." Kagura told the people that were actually at the Chill Zone. "Kinda rude."

"Yeah, uh, that was me and she happened to be wrong." Conker was a little more than pissed off, but held it in.

"In my defense, you were just being dumb." Tomo just shrugged, as the host was just sure what to do next.

"Yeah, you're about to regret it again."

"Guys, guys, can we wait until after the entire leg?" Rodent asked, not happy to have dealt with some problems.

**"Regardless of wherever you're punched...you both are in 91st place!"**

Tomo and Kagura instantly felt much worse, as the student runners were definitely feeling the pain of being called an asshole.

**"Also, squirrel guys, you're in 92nd!"**

Conker and Rodent were both looking at each other like they had seriously miscalculated something important and they wanted to argue with each other.

"Are you joking, I tried my hardest and-" Conker started complaining angrily to the host.

"You didn't do that, you just coasted your way through this." Rodent just told his partner.

"That could mean the same thing."

"No, it doesn't. You've done some stupidly incredible stuff, even if you kinda suck."

Conker couldn't really argue with that, as his friend was still mad over the somewhat lassez-faire attitude that he was just giving said friend.

**"Either way, things are getting interesting on the second challenge..."**

* * *

**"...that's just true apparently."**

Dampierre and Weaselton were just involved in something that was mostly stupid, but he had a little bit of smarts to it, along with Trevor and Michael just hanging out in the same general area.

"Okay, so we need to get our tokens quick." Weaselton just getting a sneaky smile. "And we're both way too far behind!"

"So, why does this involve us, you French looking idiot?" Michael in frustration, asked the wrong person.

"I don't even look French and also, we need two teams to do it."

"Can you get someone else, because this looks like a dumb plan."

The two teams were just ready to hear what the weasel actually had to say, despite the very obvious lack of trust that was just going on between the two teams.

Sly, Carmelita, Axel and Blaze were really willing to bring things on in a very honest way and were unknowingly, the targets of whatever odd tactics that these two were pulling.

"Alright, so we need to make sure that they both basically fight each other to make sure that we can steal their tips and/or tokens." Weaselton told the four teammates. "We basically have to mess them up."

Riko and Reg were both walking away, not really know what those guys were actually up to.

"How in the hell this is not going to look suspicious?" Michael was just exasperated. "Seriously."

"It's a seriously dumb move and you know, dumb moves are usually loner moves." Weaselton stated, as Dampierre was just trying to do something.

"...That sounds like a new generation of stupid, but it could work."

"It _is _going to work, you human fool."

The somewhat honest pair of teams were just working their butts off to ensure that they were in the race and the dishonest pair of teams were trying at the very least, steal their own tokens besides Michael, who was just swapping with Trevor to do the stupid deed.

Axel and Blaze were a lot less aware than the odd combination that was the thief and the Interpol agent and all of a sudden, they were pretty much jumped by the sole effort of Weaselton being deseprate.

"Whoa, what the fu-" Blaze pretty much got cut off by the weasel stealing tokens and she just threw a missed punch. "Why would you do that?"

"Wait, that's what those guys were up to?!" Reg ran in awkwardly.

Weaselton was just running with two of the ex-cops' tokens and these two were just trying to catch him, but thanks to one of the quickest wits and runs around, he was already at the Don Box.

"So, these guys are just up to something really stupid!" Axel shouted. "It'll probably hurt you in the long run!"

"Hey

The two ex-cops were still running towards the tricksters, who just pulled out the tokens and got their token...sort of, but they didn't really notice.

"...Wow, they're just desperate. Let's just hope that there are duplicates lying around." Blaze definitely noticed the odd tip that the tricksters were carrying.

The thief and the agents were actually being dealt with an odder hand, as despite Michael actually doing something, Trevor was just throwing some simple mind tricks their way.

As in Trevor whistled innocently to make Sly care about him.

"Hey, what's just going on?" Sly just asked.

"You know, what's going on? There ain't enough honest people." Trevor lied.

"Really, huh? I'll be straight with you, I'm not that." Sly just couldn't understand.

"Goddamn it, you're just stupid." Trevor sort of took one of the tokens without the thief really looking, but he didn't really go unnoticed. "Anyways, I'm just tired of dealing with people's shit."

"Huh, my reputation does precede me." Sly actually looked interested at what the words meant...and then he saw a token missing. "Listen, you can't have it!"

"Sorry, racoon...guy...idiot, it's mine now!"

With Trevor pretty much dropping the token in and getting a slightly greyer tip, Sly just realised that it was pretty much pointless to fight.

_*The Thief and The Agent's confessional*_

_Carmelita was somehow stunned at what Sly noticed._

_"Oh, no, it's not like that we could easily get two more quite easily, which I did do." Sly just complained with a bit of a smug face. "Besides, I just found another one and the tip he got was fake.."_

_"Come on, Ringtail. I saw you almost drop a token and the suspect take it." Carmelita struggled to deal with the incomptence. "You should've known."_

_"At least I know that they're about to get caught out...probably by the host, but also by me." Sly just showed another token he got._

_"You sneaky son of a-"_

_*Confessional cut*_

There was two teams that were arriving and already, Don had his own hands up to signify something, as Michael was just groaning at the obvious issue that the tricksters missed.

"We are obviously going to lose time!" Dampierre 'finally' figured it out, as the main host was now in a good mood. "Look at this tip!"

"Yeah...oh no." Weaselton realised that the tip was a little less blue.

**"Yep, though Michael and Trevor are only going to get 15 minutes for their cheats! You two have chated much bigger..."**

Weaselton didn't look worried at all, as the mustachioed man that was sitting right beside him with very scared looks.

**"...is 45 minutes good enough for you, because you kinda just stole someone's chance to be back in the game!"**

Michael and Trevor were just giving a glare at the weasel and the man that had the qualities of a weasel.

"Thanks, dumbasses." Michael said to the tricksters.

**"You guys really deserve it, speaking of deserving..."**

* * *

**"...there's many more teams that deserve to at least make it through!"**

As the penalty hammer rained down on two duos, the space was left wide open for some unexpected double trouble moves to be made and none of them were making them more than the twelve-year olds who dealt with supernatural stuff in Oregon.

Except for the teen travellers, who were just making odd moves.

"Why are they kicking this tree down?" Dipper asked.

"Come on, Dipper. We've gotta go fast and ignore the weird things!" Mabel really was going fast, as the long-haired girl was getting to grips with things. "Dipper!"

"Yeah, it's a problem when you've carrying some stuff." Dipper obviously told her, carrying a backpack of bonus stuff.

"Argh, come on, the backpack isn't that heavy." Mabel just shrugged, just getting another token.

"You wanna carry it? Because it really hurts." Dipper wasn't really angry or anything. "Mabel?"

"I mean it's your decision to bring it here."

The two twins were definitely close to finishing the second challenge, as the ex-cops were just too busy trying to get back up to square two out of three and it wasn't going to be close at all.

"Wow, those kids are at least a lot closer than us." Axel wasn't too worried about the competition. "But it won't take that long to get back up to speed!"

"I think it might even be shorter than anyone expected." Blaze commented, as the brown-haired fighter had found another token.

"Great, that's covered."

Though Dipper and Mabel heard this, they couldn't really go faster for obvious reasons, mostly due to the very apparent weight of said backpack.

Rick and Morty were just watching the competition try their hardest to get back up to speed, despite one of the sabotaged duos being able to pass them like it was nobody's business.

"Shouldn't you be doing something?" Reg was still alone.

"Shouldn't be not a robot?"

Reg was just confused.

"Okay, then stop asking dumb questions."

With the grandfather and grandson in tow, Reg just went back to trying to reach for tip with his lacklustre height.

_*The Grandfather and Grandson's confessional*_

_Rick and Morty were just sitting down all confidently._

_"Hahah, Morty...we're just gonna *urp* everybody and they're about to regret dealing with us!" Rick was definitely not in his best state, but he could sit straight._

_"Really, Rick, because, uh, you look a little less good at doing that." Morty just shrugged, as the young teenager had some obvious questions._

_"What the heck do you mean Morty? Just because you're not fucking fearing for your life doesn't mean anything."_

_"You know what I mean, Rick, you're not ready for this kind of mind crap." Morty suggested._

_"...Just shut-shut up, Morty." Rick was actually ready. "Seen way too much of this crap."_

_*Confessional cut*_

There was two more teams that actually finished and both of them actually did a confessional, even if they were on mildly related subjects that were not related.

**"Sly and Carmelita, you're in 93rd place! Rick and Morty, you're in 94th place!" **Don was just happy with what was about to happen, as the teams that got sabotaged were about to outpace their saboteurs. **"Guys who are penalised, how are you feeling?"**

They pretty much said nothing, as the tricksters had smiles that were very fake and the questionable guys had frowns that were very real and the host just shrugged.

Sly just gave them a very smug smile to make them even angrier and they still kept silent.

"To be fair, you did do a morally-" Carmelita told the two of them.

"Why don't you shut up your butt?" Weaselton wasn't really being restrained or anything.

"Because you obviously know that it's both morally and strategically terrible, yet you did it." The fox agent wasn't really one to answer.

"Okay, thanks for the pointless advice."

These two were not really on good terms in any way at all.

**"Never mind, I already know. Besides there's a race for the fourth flight of tickets that is still raging!"**

Once again, there was pretty much a race to get to the end of the first leg and said race was still on.

Dipper and Mabel were very short, but they had a whole lot of guts, spirit and energy that would work much better in a very different location and Axel and Blaze had pretty much everything up on the teens.

"Come on, come on, come on!" Mabel shouted, feeling all of the small branches of the bush that the dropped token was stuck in and she just pulled her hand out. "Ow, got it!"

"Oh, let's just go!" Dipper ran really fast in a very panicky way, as the two of them were attempting to speed up. "My backpack is still heavy."

The ex-cops were back to where they started and a little bit more, as they were both close to getting their third token and Blaze was just fired up...notably.

"Why does people like this do something so obvious?" Blaze asked, trying to compherend the very awkward sabotage. "What is wrong with them?"

"Some criminals are just way too desperate to live normally and I'm pretty sure that the weasel is that kind." Axel stated, not greatly worried about the team that wrecked some other teams. "We've got three tokens, anyways."

"Yep, they're total fools." Blaze answered about the criminals.

"In a race like this, there's probably way too many chances for it to get lost."

With the two teams in a race for a mediocre position, the race was really on to see who was just going to reserve a seat earlier and the host was just seeing the two of them cross the line.

Both duos were in the airport and the apparent contrast between them was so apparent that even the host was just taken aback by the very contrast that this scene was even filmed.

**"Axel, Blaze, you're in 95th place! Dipper and Mabel, you're in 96th!" **Don announced, as they both slightly celebrated to someone's dissapointment.

"Can't you just shut them up?!" Weaselton shouted, definitely one heck of a foul mood.

"You first." Dampierre didn't exactly like listening to the charlatans. "We could be sent home."

**"Are these guys going to get through? Are they not because they cheated? Find out after the break!" **

The transition was actually pretty damn smooth, as 30 more teams were actually going to have to get through and 2 more were stuck besides Don and they were all raving to race.

* * *

**To be continued in the final part, as the last few teams race to not be the last three teams in this leg, even with all of the issues that come with being pretty bad teams!**

**By the way, here's the teams that have finished!**

**Coming on the first flight:**

**1st: Jacques & Josee - The Ice Dancers**  
**2nd: Samus & Captain Falcon - The Bounty Hunters**  
**3rd: Ryo & Yuri - The Karate Siblings**  
**4th: Sonic & Knuckles - The Speedsters**  
**5th: Ryu & Ken - The Karate Rivals**  
**6th: Ralf & Clark - The Mercenary Guys**  
**7th: Batsu & Hinata - The High School Fighters**  
**8th: Kanji & Chie - The Tough Students**  
**9th: Shawn & Jasmine - The Survivalists**  
**10th: MacArthur & Sanders - The Former Cadets**

**11th: Ryuji & Yusuke - The Short-Distance Friends**  
**12th: Mario & Luigi - The Heroic Plumbers**  
**13th: Pit & Dark Pit - The Angels**  
**14th: Heather & Alejandro - The Reality Show Villains**  
**15th: Austin & Ally - The Singer-Songwriters**  
**16th: Lightning & Jo - The Jock Rivals**  
**17th: Tails & Zooey - The Foxes**  
**18th: Emma & Xander - The Camp Counselors**  
**19th: Chris & Claire - The Surviving Siblings**  
**20th: Baki & Jack - The Half-Brothers**

**21st: Rad & Enid - The Bodega Workers**  
**22nd: Benimaru & Shingo - The Japanese Fighters**  
**23rd: Kim Kaphwan & Jhun Hoon - The Taekwondo Masters**  
**24th: Terry & Duck King - The Street Fighters**  
**25th: Ash & Shen - The Feisty Fighters**

**Coming on the second flight which is delayed by half an hour:**

**26th: Kaio & Dendy - The Kid Heroes**  
**27th: Mai & King - The Fighting Women**  
**28th: Hook & Smee - The Pirates**  
**29th: Coachman & Stromboli - The Old Men**  
**30th: Hinako & Kasumi - The Japanese Ladies**

**31st: Cammy & Juni - The Fighting Friends**  
**32nd: Ramon & Tizoc - The Luchadores**  
**33rd: Morrigan & Felicia - The Monster Girls**  
**34th: Eggman & Boxman - The Scientists**  
**35th: Dante & Trish - The Hunters**  
**36th: Isabelle & Digby - The Assistants**  
**37th: Cornelius & Karim - The Father & Son Team**  
**38th: Chet & Lorenzo - The Motivated Stepbrothers**  
**39th: Tori & Vega - The Stage Rivals**  
**40th: Edd & Eddy - The Schemers**

**41st: Sam & Cat - The Babysitters**  
**42nd: Wario & Waluigi - The Competitive Brothers**  
**43rd: Carly & Spencer - The Strange Siblings**  
**44th: Frank & Chuck - The Zombie Hunters**  
**45th: Kitty & Kurt - The Young Mutants**  
**46th: Thomas & Jennifer - The Fashion Bloggers**  
**47th: Alya & Nino - The Supportive Friends**  
**48th: Pete & Mortimer - The Tough Guys**  
**49th: Miles & Franziska - The Prosecutors**  
**50th: Fry & Bender - The Adult Best Friends**

**Coming on the third flight which is delayed by an hour:**

**51st: Phoenix Wright & Larry Butz - The Childhood Friends**  
**52nd: Joe & Sylvia - The Dating Heroes**  
**53rd: Chloe & Sabrina - The Loose Friends**  
**54th: Hugo & Poison - The Wrestler and Promoter**  
**55th: Sans & Papyrus - The Skeleton Brothers**  
**56th: Spring Man & Ribbon Girl - The Stretchy Fighters**  
**57th: Lie Ren & Nora Valkyrie - The Contrasting Classmates **  
**58th: Kim Possible & Ron Stoppable - The Teen Agents**  
**59th: Judy Hopps & Nick Wilde - The Police Officers**

**60th: Kirby & Bandanna Waddle Dee - The Cute Heroes**  
**61st: Sami & Max - The Military Strategists**  
**62nd: Hank & Bobby Hill - The Texans**  
**63rd: Terry Bates & Greg Corbin - The News Anchors**  
**64th: Fox McCloud & Falco Lombardi - The Space Pilots**  
**65th: Jyushimatsu & Karamatsu - The Jobless Brothers**  
**66th: Rigby & Mordecai - The Groundskeepers**  
**67th: PJ & Gabe - The Awkward Brothers**  
**68th: Casey & April - The Heroic Teens**  
**69th: Snufkin & Little My - The Half-Siblings**

**70th: Meg & Chris Griffin - The Feuding Siblings**  
**71st: Hayley & Jeff - The Liberal Couple**  
**72nd: Kings K. Rool & Dedede - The Cocky Kings**  
**73rd: Julia & Bob - The Dedicated Duo**  
**74th: Ash & Shen - The Feisty Fighters**  
**75th: Candace & Stacy - The Girly Friends**  
**76th: Banjo & Kazooie - The Travelling Animals**

**Coming on the fourth flight which is delayed by an hour and a half:**

**77th: Jody & Robert Stewart - The Pro Drivers**  
**78th: Johnny &Samurai Jack - The Lonely Warriors**  
**79th: Roxas & Hayner - The Fired-Up Teens**  
**80th: Beat & Rhyth - The Skaters**  
**81st: Daphne & Velma - The Young Detectives**  
**82nd: AVGN & Nostalgia Critics - The Angry Critics**  
**83rd: Peacock & Big Band - The Mechanical Fighters**  
**84th: Ryo Seaba & Kaori Makimura - The Adult Detectives**

**85th: K' & Maxima - The Rough Friends**  
**86th: Mr. Satan & Majin Buu - The Cool Warriors**  
**87th: Spyro & Hunter - The Young Heroes**  
**88th: Katie & Sadie - The Best Female Friends**  
**89th: Balrog & Vega - The Rough Fighters**  
**90th: Mickey & Minnie Mouse - The Cute Couple**  
**91st: Tomo & Kagura - The High School Runners**  
**92nd: Conker & Rodent - The Squirrels**

**93rd: Sly & Carmelita - The Thief & The Agent**  
**94th: Rick & Morty - The Grandfather & Grandson**  
**95th: Axel & Blaze - The Ex-Cops**  
**96th: Dipper & Mabel - The Mystery Twins**

**Penalised:**

**Dampierre and Weaselton - The Tricksters (20 minutes)**  
**Michael and Trevor - The Questionable Guys (10 minutes)**

**The rest of the teams' positions are going to be revealed in the final climatic part of this extended first episode!**


	12. Episode 1-7: It's Done In Ontario!

**New Super Ridonculous Race**  
**Episode 1: Back In Ontario!**  
**Part 7: It's Over In Ontario - Really Updated!**

**Well, here's the remade, updated and extended final part, which is pretty much the part with the triple elimination actually happens and also when a lot of regrets are going to be made!**

**With all of that said, this chapter is also going to be the end of three teams and the continuation for the rest of the teams, as it is now done!**  
**Even with 128 teams, not that much has changed really!**

**When this is uploaded for you FFN users, that mean there's not going to be any updates to the roster aside from eliminations.**

**And for the rest of the internet, I hope you enjoy this chapter and the fact that no team is going to return!**

**Also, I don't own any of the characters that are in this story, as they're all owned by their respective owners, including Disney, Nickelodeon, Time Warner, Nintendo, Sega, Capcom and many other companies and creators that have had their hands in creating these characters!**

**I'm ready to make this fan fiction ''remake'' the best it can be, so ACTUALLY send a review my way to see what I can improve!**

* * *

As the final part of the first episode is starting, Don actually had something to say.

**"Welcome back to the Super Ridonculous Race! Yeah, everyone that still isn't finished with this race...could be eliminated due to some crazy circumstance like trying to steal tips and/or tokens!"**

The questionable guys and the tricksters were both looking like they were about to be sent into prison and the teams that were actually really close to finishing were making their worries even worst/

**"Also, every single team is at least making progress on the second challenge."**

While Don wasn't unprepared for a situation like this, twenty duos that were doing the same challenge definitely happened before in this episode, these guys were a who new level of competition.

As in, they were no joke and the only thing that they wanted to be a joke was that they were going out of the race...actually, there was three duos who weren't taking things that seriously, but they all did it fast anyways,

"Hey, man, we need to get the hell outta here!" Phil was definitely more motivated than his cousin.

"Come on, give it a second. I've got the thing and I need to pull it out." Jack was just already halfway there.

"That's still hella slow!"

"What are you doing, man?"

While the cousins were having a bit of a fight, the two lazy guys were just having a bit of a laugh at the whole race and these guys were definitely doing something.

"Heheheh, this is just going to be some good TV." Beavis didn't even remotely care about the embarrassment, as his friend was just doing token collecting.

"Come on, Beavis, we're still on TV. Pretty cool." Butthead's hand was just going deep in the bucket.

"Oh, yeah, we gotta get money." Beavis was definitely feeling the passion of just being on the television.

"Hahahah, yeah!"

The two lazy guys knew that they were at risk of just losing the competition to some other teams and the cousins were seeing something crazy, as there was one team in particular that were just messing with them.

"We're too close to losing!" Patrick was pretty much freaking out at this point.

"There's still a ton of guys that are still in here." Jack replied with a very calm look, as the mall dudes were just trying to really make up for some last time. "Just look at them."

"I'm looking." Patrick were definitely suspect of the guys that usually hang out at their hometown's small.

Jonesy and Jude were really making up for a whole lot of lost time, as were a lot of duos that had the speed that would have worked even better in the upper parts of the leader board.

"Geez, dude, what the heck is the starfish staring at?" Jude was just not understanding the pink starfish.

"I dunno, but it looks bad!" Patrick elaborated from a distance, as the mall guys were doing their thing.

_*The Mall Dudes' confessional*_

_Jonesy was just chilling in the seat, as Jude felt a little bit more freaked out than usual._

_"Alright, it's just going on, dude. We're kinda down in a desperate place, just trying to make it through and some starfish just stares and all of it is pretty good." Jude just praised the race's actual oddity._

_"Is it? We went from the top to the bottom." Jonesy wasn't really happy at all._

_*Confessional cut*_

In other news, the next that was most likely to make sure that they were actually finding things and they were somewhat sneaky.

"Yeah, there's no joke about it. We are definitely on track to win." Meryl was just trying to speculate, while getting the third token. "...Or just to get out of here."

"You never know what could be pulled during this race." Snake was clearly making good use of hiding in strange places to get his team's quickly found second token. "Anyone could still pull ahead at this point."

The two co-operaters were actually a lot more right than they should have been, as two warriors that really wanted their arts or their reputation to spread were just running, trying to find their third token.

The sun was slowly descending, as some teams were slowly getting tokens and neither of the previously mentioned teams were slow at this challenge by any means.

"Come on, you can't hide in a bush forever!" Sho shouted at the exact bush that the stealthy soldier was just hanging in. "Seriously, that's where our next token is."

"Look, I'm just trying to get a token that is in here." Snake was quite busy backing up out of the bush in a very sneaky way.

"I'll actually poke your eye out, if I try to grab it." Sho warned with a serious face. "Besides, bushes definitely don't talk."

Snake was actually long gone, though and nobody even noticed, as his partner Meryl was definitely dealing with the calmly passionate Gai.

"Ahahah, you're about to deal with my non-existent token skills!" Gai proclaimed in a very mocking way, as the red-haired MMA fighter was just in it for the win. "But I can definitely fight, though."

"Cool, I wasn't even asking at all, but it's fine." Meryl just shrugged it off, being in the digging in the bucket. "By the way, this isn't a problem."

"What's not a problem?" Gai had a very cheeky smile.

"Getting some tokens for my team." Meryl just easily as pulled one out like it was nothing.

Together, the pair of redheads and the pair of guys with muscles and headbands were just out of the challenge in no time, thanks to some pretty good communication and the fact that both teams had a whole lot of grit.

In the end, one of them had to be in 97th and to no-one's surprise, the co-operators were definitely on top though only by half a second.

**"Snake and Meryl, you're in 97th! Sho and Gai, you're in 98th! You two are on the fourth flight!" **Don announced, as the two teams were not just really celebrating their below-than average position.

_*Meryl's confessional*_

_The redhead was just thinking of what this race was even about._

_"There is some actual experimental technology and of course, it's just used for reality TV...then again, the technology is ridiculous."_

_*Confessional cut*_

* * *

**"You guys probably expected the last group of teams to be huge, but what you didn't expect is Drake and Josh to still be here!"**

Speaking of being here, they were also at the second challenge like practically every other duo that wanted to win...which was pretty much everyone that remained...besides the critters, who were trying to deal with the handle of the zipline.

No matter what, no-one wanted to see themselves stuck on this challenge for quite a while and quite a while was a whole lot of time that some teams couldn't really get back.

"Wow, hard work doesn't pay when you don't know where anything is." Josh was feeling no relief.

"Seriously, we've already got one and I know that two of them are in the same place, but it feels like someone took it." Drake had a suspicious feeling.

"Tell me about it." Josh sympathised, helping a stepbrother out.

"You've gotta be kidding me." Jonesy just took the time out of finding the third token to shine a mocking spotlight on the stepbrothers. "How are you guys this bad at finding things?"

Josh was just going to argue for his friend.

"We're not good, but we are not that bad! Drake, you tell them!"

"I'd rather just find our tokens." Drake definitely still had a ways to go, but he definitely managed to get the second one, as Josh was not scared. "Okay, that's two."

"There's no way that you two would be able to find it and even then, you'd still be down in the elimination zone, because-" Jonesy explained with a mix of honesty and arrogance that stopped instantly, once the ordinary stepbrothers got their third token. "-you got it from the same bucket?"

"Yep, that's what we did." Josh instantly took a lot of credit for his own stepbrother's win. "Alright, gotta go."

The ordinary stepbrothers were now ready to move into the Chill Zone, taking the chance to be on the fourth flight and the mall guys were also joined by the more panicky puzzle pros.

These two were pretty much intertwined by accident, after Maguro and Jude literally crashed into each other and found their team's second and third token respectively.

"Alright, dude, what are you trying to do?" Maguro asked out of genuine concern.

"Dude, probably the same thing that you were doing." Jude replied pretty simply.

"Finding a whole token?"

"Yeah, dude, you got it."

Maguro and Jude were just okay with each other getting just falling down to the floor, close to losing the tokens and just generally, being disrupted, as their teammates were just looking on.

"How did they make up so easily? They just went on each other and then...poof, it's like magic." Amitie was just watching things just go down with a smile.

"Yeah, but that kinda makes sense. Chill and cool dudes kinda mix really well." Jonesy explained the simple methodology.

"Wow, that makes sense! How did you come up with-" The 13-year old witch realised that the wannabe cool guy took his third token. "Nice moves!"

Jonesy jumped down with the third token, as Jude was just giving a thumbs up to that kind of move, as the mall guys were on the way.

"Besides, I got it...anyways." Amitie awkwardly said

Both teams, soon enough, were on their way to the Chill Zone and they were still outpaced by two very loud stepbrothers that were at the goal that they were heading to.

Unsurprisingly, the stepbrothers were really relieved.

**"Drake and Josh...I don't know why you're in 99th place, but you're still on the fourth flight!"**

Drake and Josh were just slumping down to the ground, as they had ran ridiculously fast to not be beaten by the two teams.

**"Jonesy, Jude, you're in 100th place, taking the second-to-last ticket on the fourth flight! I also have to say you're the 100th team to get to the Chill Zone and not be eliminated!"**

The Latino wannabe cool guy was just clicking his fingers, as was the blonde skater wearing a beanie and they did it at each other.

"Nice, dude, we're in 100th." Jude was just trying to figure a joke out. "Sick moves."

**"Amitie and Maguro, you're in 101st place, taking the last ticket on the fourth flight with weird names! **

Amitie just chuckled, as Maguro was just understandably confused at the comment, as the duo had definitely made it in time and some teams had some choices words

"Hey, uh, how does it feel to not be on the fourth flight anymore?" Amitie asked with some puppy dog eyes.

"Good, because your eyes look like you're on something." Michael basically lied with some serious ease.

"I just drank a lot of coffee." Amitie just answered, as the ordinary stepbrothers were actually just shouting random nonsense.

Michael didn't exactly look too happy about the penalty, as Trevor was too fired up to just say anything that _wouldn't _incriminate him...mostly thanks to Drake.

"Shut your mouths." Trevor grumbled to no-one in particular.

_*The Puzzle Pros' confessional*_

_The purple-haired student just simply shrugged._

_"Wow, this is definitely one heck of a crazy game. Some guys are just going probably send people home and other guys are just trying to mess with each other. Reality TV is kind of weird." He just explained, slightly bewildered and also somewhat familiar._

_"Remember that one time where we had to save the universe with puzzles. Now, that's weird!" Amitie exclaimed, literally walking into the confessional. "Anyways, what are you talking about?"_

_"Just pretty small stuff." Maguro just shrugged._

_*The Questionable Guys' confessional*_

_Michael and Trevor were both very frustrated at the people that wanted to mock them._

_"Wait, what is their problem? All of these guys didn't even know that fuckin' existed until now and they still gloat about it like I did some serious crimes." Michael complained quite loudly. "Seriously, I'm going to make them pay."_

_"Hey, a real expert on doing that shit is right here being ignored. Heh, they are legit going to regret it." Trevor had a very evil smile that might...be a little honest. "Trust me, I'm going to make some motherfuckers be scared."_

_"Yeah, uh-" Michael practically got cut off._

_*Confessional cut*_

* * *

Two teams were actually just on their way to elimination, which was in the cards, as the teams were actually finishing a lot faster, which was probably due to the number of tokens going down by a lot for obvious reasons.

There was pretty much no subsitute for this kind of race, especially with some potential to have 128 teams that would make this competition crazier.

That being said, it would be hard to top the craziness a Japanese funny mean racing against a 14-year Japanese girl that looked eight.

"Come on, we need to get really fast and really good!" Gintoki yelled, as the white-haired odd job man was just not deterred by his partner's glasses. "Really good at this!"

Gintoki definitely did something with his own mind, as a squirrel came and he took full advantage of it.

"Hey, you have a token?"

"I can't believe that he is actually asking a squirrel!" Shinpachi squealed in complete disbelief, as the samurai guy was just watching his best friend deal with a squirrel.

"Wow, he is not okay." Satoshi asked, ready to help a guy out. "The squirrel can't talk!"

"There's a squirrel that can talk things, so why can't this guy?" Gintoki angrily asked, almost out of spite.

"Because...he's...got normal eyes." Satoshi tried to make sure that the guy got it in an attempt that just ruined the pacing of the race.

Everyone that was in the general area, which was a whole lot of people that were currently searching for tokens, was also watching all of the amazing situation go down and oddly enough, there was a duo missing.

"Where's that wallaby guy?" Shimpachi asked in a very loud way that got the attention of the rest of the island that actually noticed. "I though he was there."

Rocko and Filburt were just at the Chill Zone, very tired, very walking on the ground and most of all, very tired of the second challenge.

"Did we do it?" Rocko asked, getting some good hydration from the water. "Can we finally rest?"

"That sounds unusually dark." The turtles with glasses noticed, as the duo were all done.

**"Yep, super dark! Rocko, Filburt, you're in 102nd place...super done and super on the fourth flight!" **Don made the two of them groan with some serious contempt. **"Sorry, I don't make the rules."**

They both groaned again at their ridiculously lackluster position.

_*The Cashiers' confessional*_

_The wallaby with a shirt and the turtle with glasses were just asking each other some questions._

_"I swear they were in that place there and then it was gone! Nothing more, nothing less!" Filburt shouted honestly. "Someone must have moved them!"_

_"Uh, Maybe it could be that we just kinda lost them. I could be wrong, but we just landed on top of each other and stuff..." Rocko tried to recall why they got set so far back._

_"We lost them! Oh, I can't believe that we lost them." Filburt said, practically fuming. "If there's a way that we could comeback, we WILL have to do it next round!"_

_"If that's fine with you." Rocko just added in, getting his angry eyes on. "Er-"_

_"Of course, it's fine with me, we're not going out like this!"_

_*Confessional cut*_

In other news, Gintoki managed to get himself into a situation of the mind and Shimpachi could only randomly shout and Satoshi was a little more interested in doing two things at the same time and Yuka was there.

"Big brother, can you stop talking to the crazy man!" Yuka yelled, trying to get some sense into her brother.

"He's not crazy, just trying to be funny." Satoshi definitely could feel the joke just work.

The odd-job men actually had gotten their third token by the way.

"What is wrong with that guy?" Yuka asked, as the 14-year old sister was just ready to make things harder for everyone. "He's just kinda picking his nose."

"Yeah, it is a little bit gross." Satoshi definitely was commenting on Gintoki's odd habits, despite the guy just trying to do something similar. "Wait, how do we do it?"

"You idiot, we just do it!"

The big brother and the little sister duo were not really scared of grabbing the token, as they had to get out of this challenge, which was very close and very possible with the right piggyback style.

The odd-job men were also not scared of the leaderboard, as Shimpachi and Gintoki were actually scared of a stray rock that just headed towards them and Don just felt them crashing into each other...

...in the airport with a lot of space to not crash into other people.

**"Are you guys okay?"**

"No!" Gintoki yelled.

**"Gintoki, Shimpachi, you're in 103rd place and on the last flight!"**

They both could actually not care less, as they had a lot of problems that could only be fixed in subsequent rounds and they had friends that didn't expect much from them.

"We need to make sure that we don't lose." Shimpachi stated, as the brown-haired honest guy was just ready to think of some ways to keep on winning.

"Eh, we're going to be winners already." Gintoki casually proclaimed, making more than a few teams surprised.

"Are we really?"

"I dunno, okay?!"

While the white-haired odd-job guy was just a little bit frustrated at the very unknown events. there was a whole other team that was really willing to make some serious moves.

In less serious moves, Satoshi and Yuka were the next duo to be done with their way into the Chill Zone and they couldn't be more worn down.

**"Satoshi and Yuka, you're definitely in 104th place! You're on the last flight, so go and take a breather."**

"Good, because I'm actually really tired." Yuka told the host, who was just having a laugh.

"Yeah, I definitely need a breather too." Satoshi followed his younger sister to a random bench.

"Big brother!"

Dampierre was just crossing his arms in a total lack of surprise, as Weaselton wasn't even remotely surprised at their long wait, as they had only 25 min

_*The Tricksters' confessional*_

_Weaselton was just looking plain unimpressed at whatever his partner was attempting._

_"Wow, you're really, really bad at giving excuses." Weaselton stated, as the weasel was just tired of the excuses. "I mean-"_

_"I did not choose to go along with your terrible plan. I did not even involve myself in your terrible plan, my daughter is dissappointed."_

_"Yeah, trust me, if you daughter knows you, she's already pretty dissapointed."_

_"I haven't even done any crimes at all, so what is wrong with you? And additionally, you have no space to call me out."_

_"Whoa, whoa, look who's talking now! You're definitely someone stupid."_

_*Confessional cut*_

**"As a short 14-year old girl and her short-ish 18-year brother finish..."**

* * *

**"...The race heats up, as we've got some fighting words from our favourite losers!"**

Since everyone was on the second challenge, it was just going to be much easier to film, but the real problem pretty much resulted from the lowering sun that that came about at 5:30pm and the fact that some of these duos were..mad to say the least, but one of them also had a penalty that was over in three minutes and the other had fourteen minutes left on the clock.

**"In very related news, Michael and Trevor aren't going to have wait too much for their penalty to finish!"**

The middle-aged white guys were just a little bit happier at this result, as they were just talking a whole lof things.

"Haha, yeah, now that's what I'm talking about! We didn't even think of the idea!" Trevor unconvicingly lied. "We just fucking did it."

"Yep, like that is going to work out." Michael wasn't too convinced by his friend's lie. "But we are going to make sure that we work out!"

Thanks to some awkward wording, even some of the other teams noticed that something very questionable was said.

"Are you really saying shit that stupid?"

"Kinda, I don't have much to say." Michael confidently stated, feeling the wrath of Trevor's idiocy.

**"And with that penalty, everyone's just scrambling to either send them out or just make it through!" **Don announced, as there was definitely a lot of scrambling between the teams to get past the three minute limit.

The odd combination of the lazy guys and the cool cousins were definitely being noticed in a lot of ways, most of them negative and the rest were positive.

"Wow, your laugh is really annoying." Lori noticed, as her sister was definitely trying to help in some way. "Can you stop?"

"Heheheh, I hope you like the short stuff." Beavis threw out another pick up line.

"Can you stop, I'm not interested." Lori clearly didn't sound interested. "And those lines are not good, anyways."

"Hehehehe, I bet you like the short stuff. It's down in my pants."

"No thanks!" Lori yelled, just trying to get the guy with tall blonde hair out of her personal space. "Get out of here!"

"Okay." Beavis practically got slapped out of the personal space.

Beavis just walked away with a slap mark on his face, as his best friend, Butthead, just jumped down without a care in the world and the two knew that they were going through to the next round.

"Seriously, what's wrong with him?" Leni asked in a very genuine way.

"I don't know what isn't wrong with him." Lori huffed, not liking the lazy guy.

The lazy guys were just ready to get themselves out of here, as Butthead actually had the last laugh with some coffee and with that kind of power, they both started running towards the Chill Zone.

The cool cousins were actually not that far behind, as they were also running towards the Chill Zone without much of a problem.

"Hey, man, we're going to be a team!" Phil suggested without a moment's notice.

"Uh, are you sure that this is going to last that long?" The dark-skinned Jack asked, being aware of the lazy guys' odd nature. "These are-"

"Yeah, man, these guys are pretty cool motherfuckers."

Suddenly, both teams when they reached the Don Box, but not just for that reason alone, as they were just taken aback by the random swearing that just happened.

"Dude, that's cool." Butthead compherended the team work that could've happened. "We've going to get laid."

"Why not? I don't know if we can get laid." Jack was really asking, as the fat guy had some sense.

"Come on, it's reality TV, it's going to get crazy." Phil proclaimed, just putting in the coins for his team.

"Yeah, dude, that's...just life." Butthead was patiently waiting.

_*The Cool Cousins' confessional*_

_Phil was just crossing his own arms and Jack looked nervous about this move._

_"Dude, I don't know why you hating on those guys. They're cool as shit and got some good tunes!" Phil boasted. "And plus, they are trying to get into some pants pretty good!"_

_"I dunno, they don't look like people who are not fools and plus, they can't run."_

_"You can't run either, so you get it?"_

_"Not really."_

_"Ahhh, we gonna get somewhere and get that money!"_

_*Confessional cut*_

Three teams were actually about to be finished, as the penalty for the questionable guy was actually ticking down in seconds and the two teams that were young, wild and somewhat free had ran inside the airport.

**"Trevor, Michael, your penalty is over in thirty seconds!"**

"Wow, we placed worse than them?! This has to be some bullshit!" Trevor yelled, his balding head filled with anger.

"Easy, Trevor. These guys are definitely not going to get far." Michael predicted with ease. "Seriously, they don't look like someone worth talking about!"

The questionable duo had twenty seconds left, when both teams landed on the Chill Zone, the time difference being three seconds apart and the lazy guys were just rocking things out.

**"Phil and Jack, you're in 105th!"**

The cousins were just doing their best to show that they had the potential to make it far with their outer fingers sticking up towards the haters.

"This is for all of the people who don't have hope in us!" Jack exclaimed, ready to back up his cousin from the Bronx.

**"Beavis and Butthead, you're in 106th!"**

The lazy guys were just swinging their shirts around and letting their slim bodies show, as the two questionable guys were not liking it and the clock counted down by each second.

Three...

...two..

...one...

...and finally, for Trevor's duo "slightly" criminal duo, their penalty was up.

**"Trevor and Michael, after that penalty you have placed in 107th!"**

With three more teams finished with the second challenge and twenty one more teams that were working on the finish or are still penalised...

* * *

...everyone was a lot faster than usual, mostly because of how much emptier the buckets were and how much space that everyone had, which wasn't really that much more, but still.

There was three teams that were in with a chance and one of them were in with a lot more of a chance.

"Damn kids and their energy! We would've been done a while ago, but those kids and their energy." Cid complained, just trying to get the token.

"I ain't sure that these stairs were a good choice, but I ain't sure that being on here was a bad choice."

"What, you're a quitter now?"

"Where do you even get that from?"

Cid was just getting his team's third token, as Peridot was just attempting to her team's third token...in the same place and the same bucket.

"I heard that you're going to have a problem." Cid didn't take his hand out.

"Yeah, where did you hear these rumours from. I don't have a problem, though!" Peridot stated with an angry face.

"Your words, because you're looking pretty mad."

"What if I am, I'm still justified to be as mad as you."

"Yeah, I'm mad about cheaters and some dumbasses!"

"Hey, I would be angry about it, but that's in the past and they're severely penalised!"

With Lapis and Barret were not happy about it, as these two were not happy about the accidental stall...especially since that they both pulled out their team's last token.

"Look, as much as I don't want to be here, can you not...do this!" Lapis emphasised, as Peridot was just a little bit embarrassed.

"Okay, I'm sorry for that." Peridot apologised.

The two middle-aged warriors were just running way ahead, as these two were also faster runners as well and the awkward friends were struggling to catch up.

**"Cid and Barret, you're in 108th place!"**

Cid and Barret were just being stoic and their backs were on each other's back for the camera.

**"Lapis & Peridot, you're in 109th place!"**

Lapis and Peridot were both sharing a genuine smile.

**"Star & Marco, you're in 110th place!"**

Star and Marco both gasped at how badly they did in this leg, as they were sure that they did much better.

"Wow, we kinda blew this time." Marco said. "Next time, we might not."

"Change that might not be a won't, because I don't really need powers!" Star proclaimed.

"Yeah, we can fight, run pretty good and...I want abs so bad."

"I don't think you need abs. Just trying to avoid the drama queens!"

"That's pretty good, because those peoples are deadly in this kind of competition."

Don was just surprised at the advice that was dropped quite easily.

"No problem!" Star wasn't scared of the manipulators at all.

_*The Awkward Friend's confessional in the airport*_

_"Star date unknown thanks to being in another universe, Earth date, third day of the sixth month of the year...2019. Hello, this is just Peridot, discovering that this dimension's Earth shares a lot of similarities with my Earth and that this race isn't really a good representative of it, because some of the contestants come from other dimensions as well. Some of them are clods of the highest order, because they are very annoying." Peridot said, before Lapis interrupted her._

_"Hey, Peridot." Lapis told her._

_"Don't interrupt me while I'm trying to do a log." Peridot just replied angrily._

_"Sorry, just wanted to tell you something."_

_*Confessional cut*_

"Apparently, they're trying to send this out through multiple universe, which I don't believe for a minute." Lapis just honestly told her.

"That does make sense, but you don't have inter-dimensional tech...which is great!" Peridot barely hid her excitement. "I want some of that for...reasons."

"Nah, it's way too crazy in the hands of this planet, let alone a twelve-year old." Rick argued.

"You also have that kind of technology and use it irreponsibily."

"But I'm not twelve!" Rick fired back instantly, as Morty just laughed at the insult.

With the grandfather and grandson just walking away, Peridot and Lapis showed their game faces towards these two who didn't really care.

* * *

**"As good advice is randomly dropped, two sisters probably are in need of some good advice!"**

Leni and Lori were not struggling at doing this challenge, but everyone was doing so well...for being in or within the bottom and two teams that were doing that in particular

However, there was two duos that did not want to meet each other at all, even in a very simple way that allowed them to hang out together.

The home fixers and the country duo were very opposite to each other for sure and Bill could see that they were fishy.

"Hey, why are you wearing a coat?" Cricket just asked an innocent question about the climate adaption of the duo that looked like robbers.

"Well, what's your problem, you idiot?" Marv accused, even though Cricket's Dad didn't really trust me them.

"I haven't even talked to you yet?" Bill could see that these guys were up to something very iffy. "I don't know who you are."

"Hey, the name's Harry." Harry just harshly shook Bill's hand, as he clearly didn't want to be here at all. "Great to meet ya."

"It's nice to meet ya too." Cricket also tried to shake the guy's hand, but they weren't both willing to meet at any height, though. "That's fine, what's your name?"

Marv had to instantly think of an answer, considering who he really was and he might have over-thought to some extent.

"Marvin, yeah, it's nice." Marv somehow sounded even shiftier than usual, as the others were looking at him like he was an idiot. "...Okay. look, you just got my name."

"Wow, you're in a bad mood. I'll leave ya guys to it." Cricket was just clicking his fingers towards what was essentially bandits, as his dad was just leading the way. "Dad, let's get some tokens!"

"We literally have all of them, the guys found them for us." Bill was just genuinely surprised by the random appearance of his team's third token, which was given by Harry. "Thank you, but you guys seem nice."

"Er, bye." Harry just wanted the country guys out of their personal space for a long moment, as the two just got their third token too.

"Yeah, they give penalties for stealing and I'm not about to be sent home for some bullshit steal." Marv's random swearing was just making his partner question what he was really doing.

Soon enough, the two teams were just in the airport at very different times and one of them were looking as honest as they could and the other was just not that scared.

**"Cricket and Bill, you're in 111th place! By the way, just call him dad!" **Don announced for the country duo, who were as happy as a tree for their finish that didn't end up in elimination.

**"Harry and Marv, you're in 112th place!"**

"Told you." Marv said in a reference to a probably bet on this leg. "Hey, let's just travel seperately."

"Kinda good idea." Bill didn't really want to be with them either. "Cricket?"

"Yeah, because I know you're mean."

"But, we're not-" Harry got his mouth covered. "We're not mean!"

* * *

The two bandits/home repairers were at least relieved to not be in the elimination position, considering what had previously happened in their lives and Cricket was still running around and this time, both teams were in the airport unlike our next three duos.

One of them were some simple Japanese racers that really liked the mountain roads that people really could drift on for hours if they wanted to and the second were from the sea and survived through gravity deifying fishbowls of water and the third was a journalist and a broker.

"We're just running around finding some tokens. That is actually pretty ludicrous." Enzo noticed and not in a positive way. "Ludicriously stupid that is!"

"That's enough racing for one day." Takumi said, just casually done with the challenge.

"I dunno why you said that." Luka was just on the way from getting down from the tree.

"Takumi, it's not enough! I kinda lost one to someone else!" Itsuki was still in the mood to do some more.

"Crap!" Takumi wasn't exactly a man to shout, but he was definitely trying to find a spare token for his own team.

"I really don't know why you said it." Luka accidentally gave some advice to the mountain road racer, as he got his second token.

"No way, I think we have it!" Patrick practically ran into the two high speed drivers, as the starfish bashed into a tree to give something back. "It looks weird!"

"Patrick, that's because it's for the other team!" Spongebob just kinda told him, almost out of realisation rather than waiting.

Patrick just threw it to Takumi, who pretty much catched it without a surprise and looked at it like it was something serious.

The investigative guys weren't exactly sure what was supposed to happen, as nothing got achieved and nothing worked.

"You just tell me what happened there wasn't something stupid."

"Uh, yeah." Luka added, focused on the challenge.

Meanwhile when no one was looking, a certain cat and fish duo were ready to get going, as Gumball was just going through a bush inspired by the odd events

"We're not going to find that token in a stupid place." Darwin said.

"That's because no-one expects it to be there!"

"Wouldn't that ruin the-"

"Told you." Gumball had his team's last token. "Now, it's time for the tips."

"Hey, you wanna run against us?" Patrick asked, as SpongeBob wasn't really concerned for the competition.

"I don't think we're losing, so yeah. We can beat you!"

"I'd like to see you try!"

While Spongebob and Patrick were taking things not so seriously, Gumball and Darwin were sure that they weren't also serious.

_*The Undersea Friends' confessional*_

_The adult friends were sure that something had happened between them and the high-speed drifters._

_"Spongebob, I forgot what happened and I did it! But we are though!" Patrick was in a very hyperactive mood. "Okay."_

_"Patrick, you gave something back to someone that needed it and those guys are still behind us." Spongebob explained with the most genuine smile._

_"Er, I still don't get it, but it kinda makes sense."_

_"It's still awesome to give back to the people who need it."_

_"Now, that makes sense!" Patrick finally understood it with a good reason, as he was still in the game._

_*The Best Brothers' confessional*_

_"I still can't believe that the starfish just gave another team a token through some good throws and allowed us to win." Darwin was surprised._

_"Now, we've gotta be faster than them!" Gumball exclaimed. "I think mom said just do your worst."_

_"I think she was joking...I hope." Darwin was still nervous. "Dad said try your best, though."_

_"Thanks, mom and dad."_

_*Confessional cut*_

The sea sponge's explaination was actually more right than it really should be, as they were running at a ridiculous speed with Patrick just following him behind very close.

"How are they running so fast?" Itsuki asked pretty loudly.

"I dunno, but we are." Patrick just shrugged, as the starfish didn't really care about how he did it.

These two were very close to making a tie, except the high-speed drivers tripped and recovered quick enough to at least not really embarrass themselves and the undersea friends didn't trip up at all.

**"Spongebob, Patrick, you are actually in 113th place! Gumball and Darwin, you're in 114th on the fifth flight...good luck to you two!"**

Spongebob and Patrick weren't really disappointed at how low they ended up, as the duo from the shallow seas were not in the greatest mood for a battle.

"We wanna rest!" Spongebob exclaimed, feeling oddly obligated to just do his best. "We wanna go down-"

"Spongebob, you're doing it again." Patrick could definitely see a worrying pattern.

"Hey, uh, is the fifth flight super delayed?" Darwin asked, as Don smugly nodded to that question. "Dang, we're going to wait."

"It's fine and all, but where's the plane...I know what a plane is." Patrick calmly declared, as the rest of them were looking at him all weird.

"So do I and I know how to be on a plane." Gumball said, probably weighed down by his expectations.

"Nice, you can teach me later."

**"Takumi and Itsuki, you're in 115th place!"**

The two high-speed drivers were just a little more disappointed at their bottom-tier position, comining within a hair's of a bottom ten position.

"Takumi, we made it past the first round!" Itsuki yelled, as everyone pretty much heard him yell very loudly.

In other news, the sisters were now actually done and exhausted with this kind of challenge and there was still some more teamwork going on that required the attention.

"Leni, we did it! We're done!" Lori stated, as the more organised sister was actually done.

"Really? I though we were going to be here forever." Leni wasn't in the mood to say any longer.

"Why would you think that?"

"Because people just kinda kept moving our stuff." Leni was just given a incredibly confused look by Lori, as the two sisters were finally out of the first leg.

_*The Sisters' confessional*_

_The two of them were just looking at each other like they had something to tell._

_"So, wait, our stuff got moved?" Leni still didn't really get it in the sense._

_"Well, in a word, yes. People just kinda shook the bucket and made our tokens drop into some hard-to-reach places that kinda scratches badly." Lori was just in a clear mood. "At least, that is over."_

_"...Wow, that was kinda fun." Leni was also in a pretty good mood._

_*Confessional cut*_

**"Leni & Lori, you're arrived in 116th place!"**

The both of them celebrated in a pretty simple way, as they were just happy to be done with this race.

* * *

With the final moment of truth about to come, with one massive penalty and four duos trying their hardest to beat the penalty, each other and the challenge, the race to not be last was on and the tricksters saw that an extra 8 minutes were added on.

**"Every one of the remaining teams are getting their A-game on, as they're here to bring some potential back into the game! Also, somehow, the tricksters' timer got extended by 8 minutes."**

Weaselton and Dampierre both had their opinions on each other's performance and the remaining duos that were just working their butts to finish it.

"What, the producers did this because I'm a serious criminal?!" Weaselton shouted, accidentally proving their case.

"That and you ruined our chances of making it through to the next round." Dampierre said, not really pleased with his own teammate.

"Urgh, look at these guys. They can't even make it past this girl who probably forgot my name!" Weaselton complained about Leni, who tried to remember him.

"Absolutely, I was not willing to team up with a chalartan." Dampierre stated back with an attitude.

"Come on, you're definitely a chalartan...you mustachioed fool."

"Of course, an unworthy weasel would end up complaining about my help."

"Your help?! It does exist, but it stopped existing once the challenge started!"

The two were going at it and Don didn't want to witness it.

**"While the two penalised tricksters are arguing, there's some much better competition going on and right now, they don't realise that a team has been penalised!"**

Which is wrong, because only one of them and unsurprisingly, they were the smartest team in the game.

"I get the feeling that they cheated for dumb reasons." Cindy could definitely see the crazy arguement that was ensuing between the tricksters.

"It could be a reason that would make sense." Jimmy theorised, not realising that Cindy was just walking away from him. "If they were not to get caught, the could potentially eliminate someone."

"Come on, Jimmy, this is just easy!"

"It is not really that easy."

The two geniuses were fine with making each other try to achieve some things, as the room mates were ready to help someone out without a problem.

"Hey, I kinda heard you two needed help and I know where-" Zach said, having a token his own team.

"Whatever help you're going to give, it would be redundant." Cindy said, as the young genius was actually really close to a token.

"Yeah, I kinda know where the heck the last one is."

"We are actually looking at it at the current moment." Jimmy answered, actually making the blue clothers-wearing room mate feel relieved.

"Cool, because I did not want to help someone." Zach nervously said, feeling the sweat that would come from a dare, as the two geniuses were looking at him weirdly. "Bye."

The two geniuses actually managed to get their third token in a bush, as there was actually quite a few of them in there, most of them being some spare ones.

Chris and Zach were having some troubles of their own, still trying to find their third one.

"Okay, so, can you please move?" Chris asked with an angry tone to it. "Please!"

"You don't need to be rude." Dee Dee was just kinda scared of the not that adult guy with an adult brain.

Chris just went for it and got his face into the grounds of an island park and with that, the contrasting siblings managed to grab their final token.

"Dee Dee, we need to leave!" Dexter practically commanded, as he was kinda letting his sister run out of the location.

"I like it here, though!" Dee Dee whined, loving some of the sights of the Canadian city and soon enough, Chris was alone.

The two room mates met up after they were just kinda knocked out of 117th and 118th, as they were still in the process of finding tokens and one teams was actually way ahead.

The side guys or rather, the in

"Man, what the hell is this crap? We have to climb trees and do some bull just to get to the finish line." Enzo was definitely complaining.

"I'm not going to lie, I wasn't even expecting this." Luka was definitely taken aback by the challenge.

"Uh, yeah, because it's total bull."

"Cool, but we did sign up for it anyways."

**"You did it, so it's not my problem."**

Luka somewhat liked the host's somewhat lax attitude and Enzo clearly wasn't.

"Yeah, it is, because you're choosing to allow that!"

Don could definitely understand, but he really didn't care that much either and despite, he had a job to do.

**"Enzo and Luka, you're in 117th place!"**

_*The Room Mates' confessional*_

_Chris was just looking at his friend like he had some problems._

_"What? You told me to help some people and they didn't want to be helped, bro!" Zach was just trying to get something. "That happens sometimes."_

_"Why did you do what I said? I was just kinda joking about it?!" Chris shouted out of his inner frustration. "That was some dumb crap."_

_"You could've told me, but it's fine." Zach actually said, having some overdramatic motions to get along with it._

_"...It's a joke, what's going on, bro?" Chris couldn't believe it. "Seriously, what's going on?"_

_*Confessional cut*_

Riko and Reg were just genuinely happy to make it to the Chill Zone.

"We did it, but it took a while." Reg stated, as the robot wasn't tired.

"The best things take a while to do." Riko said, as Don was just genuinely happy for him.

**"Riko and Reg, you're in 118th place!"**

These two soldiers were just plain angry at some of the contestants, Reg was one of them.

"Er, hello?"

"Do you know why you're alive?"

"No, I don't even know!"

Don just nervously interrupted the conversation.

**"Spy and Pyro, I dunno how you're here, but still you're still in! In 119th place!"**

The odd soldiers were both stunned and angered by Don's quick interruption, while the explorers were a little bit relieved.

Three more teams were on their way to placing within the race and one of them was a little bit more confident than the other two.

"Dee Dee, are you just going to ask dumb questions?" Dexter realised his mistake, as he was putting in the tokens.

"Are we going to make it?" Dee Dee, which was weird when she grabbed the tip out of the Don Box. "I think we're going to the Chill Zone."

"Yes, we are." Dexter struggled to not face palm, as his red hair was just pretty curly.

These two were not the only ones that were on their way to the Chill Zone, but the previous team was actually already at the finish line carpet and they were looking right at them.

"You made it with success." Jimmy just wanted to congratulate a fellow genius.

"Do not patronise me." Dexter angrily stared at the genius with a huge forehead, as the two rivalling geniuses felt the negative aura. "Besides, we're done."

**"Cindy and Jimmy, you're in 120th place! Dexter and Dee Dee, you're in 121st place!" **

Both teams were just happy to be done with it, as they were both very similar in a lot of ways and even then, these two were not exactly motivated to be an alliance.

"We all did it as two teams!" Dee Dee enthusiastically shouted, as the two teams didn't want to be with each other.

With another team entering the main entrance, there was definitely time for some shenanigans and these two room mates were attempting to bring it.

The two room mates saw the clock and the tricksters being in their worst mood and the Chill Zone, as they were walking through the main entrance.

"Alright, let's do it." Chris said, ready to take the step.

"I already did it." Zach was actually on the Chill Zone and his friend followed him behind. "Wait-"

**"Chris and Zach, you've placed in 122nd place!"**

The both of them shrugged with sadness, as they weren't really happy at all at being so near the bottom five and being in the bottom ten.

"Chris, let's just do better next time." Zach was ready to do just that, as Chris nodded with some happiness. "Because this place sucks."

With six more teams ready to finish, it was time for the camera to be shown on those teams, who were definitely working their hardest.

* * *

It was time for the last teams to finish, as the final six teams were in a very strong battle to not be sent home and the emphasis was actually on strong, as the final six included the still penalised team and five others that was ready to bring it all on.

**"With the tricksters having only four minutes left on the clock, someone has to end up being sent home!"**

Two of them were only slightly closer to the Chill Zone than the rest of their opponents and they were both ridiculously motivated to not lose.

"Man, I'm freaking out here!" Grizz shouted, climbing a tree that probably had his team's token on it. "How are you doing, bro?"

"I don't know, it's like one of these guys are pushing on me!" Panda was a little bit shrill, considering that he was being pushed.

"No, you're pushing on me! Can't you just let go?" Zack had enough strength to not get pulled by the bear and also to push himself and the bear to the ground. "Geez, what's with you?"

"You were kinda invading on my personal space."

Unsuprisingly, someone could actually see the stupid interaction go down and go down it did.

"What are you guys doing and more importantly, why are you doing it?" Kitty asked the duo that didn't exactly want to be asked that. "Never mind, I'm just trying to find two more tokens."

Kitty then went back to doing her thing, which was good, as Cody...through Zack's questionable help managed to get the token for his team and Grizz actually got it.

"Yeah, let's go!" Grizz was a lot more worried han anyone expected. "Man, this is going to be close."

"Too close for comfort even!" Cody shouted, as Zack just got it easily.

With two more teams practically done, the pressure was on for the rest of the remaining teams to make it through.

"...Wow, this is going to be a little more impossible than we thought." Andie was seeing the remaining teams running around. "Are you sure that this is a good idea?"

"Good idea? I kinda knew that it was a bad idea, but I said it was possible, not a good idea!" Surly clarified the obvious to his partner, who was just facepalming. "Yeah, my words got jumbled."

"Says you. Maybe, we're just jumbled."

"...Besides the point, we've got no time to argue about that. It could be a split-second thing."

"It definitely is going to be a split-second move. Split up quick!"

Surly was a purple squirrel with a lot of speed and Andie was a auburn-coloured squirrel with just as much speed, but climbing stairs wore them down, as they were not moving as fast.

"Did you hear something? Must have been those squirrel guys." Dudley noticed, as the dog with a shirt was just barking up a tree. "Huh, nothing."

"I would say something, but I think those squirrels were onto something! We're splitting up too!" Kitty had some pragmatic ears for a copied plan.

"I'm just going to find another tree!" Dudley did that with some serious enthusiasm.

While the pressure was on for the critters, the tricksters, the animal agents and the bandicoots, the previously duelling two-person groups were actually at the Chill Zone...one definitely ahead of the other.

**"Panda and Grizz, you're in 123rd place...and you're still in the race!"**

The bears were just giving each other a high-five that involved some good paws and Cody was just mystified by the cute high-five.

**"Zack and Cody, you're in 124th place...and still in the race!"**

Both of the brothers sighed in complete relief, as the tricksters were sweating at their extended timer, which now read three minutes.

_*The Twin Brothers' confessional*_

_Zack was just nodding as though he had a plan, as Cody was stuck in thought._

_"Okay so maybe we didn't start too well, but we've got the comeback factor of two brothers that survived a camp full of hypnotised twins! Even if you don't believe me, I've got that factor." Zack actually had a pretty slick smile._

_"Can bears even do that?" Cody was still stuck in his own thoughts._

_"Looks, I have to do all of the dirty work."_

_"Zack, I'm not really scared and plus, we both have to have the comeback factor in order to make it through." Cody was actually be patronised._

_"Good, because I don't want to have to do all of the work." Zack felt relieved._

_*Confessional cut*_

With four more teams in the battle, there was bound to be some fast moves being pulled and only three of them could really do it to anyone.

* * *

**"There really is only one more spot for anyone to get through the race!"**

Don wasn't joking about that, as the announcement was heard all through out the island for that reason and nobody wanted to be the last team to make it through, even with the punishing penalty that was given to the tricksters.

"Crash, it's all or nothing!" Coco told her brother, who wasn't in the best mood. "We could be toast if we dawdle around!"

"I don't have a motivational speech, but we've got skills!" Dudley practically copied Coco, who was actually right next to him.

"So, why are you sitting here?"

**"Crash and Coco...I wish you guys all the best in the next leg. You've got 125th place, pretty much taking the last ticket to Chicago!"**

The bandicoots pretty much celebrated slightly with the peace sign...messed up in a very obvious and certain way that the next team to finish got.

"Hahaha, very funny." Dudley said, not in a good mood.

"I'm sorry." Coco realised what sign she was actually doing. "I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to do that at all."

"Man, I would've done it too!"

"By accident?"

"Uh, yeah!"

Dudley and Coco didn't really have any productive conversation, as Kitty was just saddened by the inevitable result that came from barely losing.

**"Dampierre and Weaselton, you've still got twenty seconds left!"**

The tricksters were just groaning, as they knew that they were about to be second-last...overall, thanks to their absurdly useless sabotage.

**"Kitty, Dudley, you're out of the race for real in 126th. I hope you animals luck in all of your future endavours!"**

The two animal agents were just hugging each other quite awkwardly and then just suddenly jumped away from each other.

"Yeah, gonna miss this race." Dudley told his best partner.

_*The Animal Agents' elimination confessional*_

_Kitty was just more reminiscent of the race, as footage of the two of them just making their way through the stairs at a pretty fast pace were shown and then the duo being completely stumped by several sabotage attempt by the tricksters and the questionable guys._

_"Man, I can't believe we lost because two guys decided that it was a good idea to mess with us." Dudley wasn't in a good mood. "Man, I wanted to learn what this world had to show."_

_"Actually, I've got a lot of pictures from that Google site of what the world could be like...it's just not the same." Kitty was just trying to get Dudley to be happier._

_"If there's one thing that we could say, it's that we tried our best."_

_"Yes and that we did it in a very honest way. Besides, Dudley, you would just revealed something stupid anyways."_

_"...Nah, I tried and plus, I've got much bigger issues to worry about!" Dudley was just back to being ready to fight again and checking his thing. "Er, it's more like we now."_

_*Confessional cut*_

Dampierre and Weaselton knew what was about to happen when the clock was finally counting down in seconds and the host wasn't even willing to say it, but there was a single digit in seconds.

**"You guys are going to finish in five, four, three, two and one."**

The buzzer sounded, as the duo knew that they weren't in a happy place regarding this race and so did the host.

**"Dampierre and Weaselton, you just avoided last place...doesn't matter, because you're also out of the race in second-last! Hope that means you don't cheat again!"**

The two tricksters were just glaring at each other.

_*The Tricksters' elimination confessional*_

_Dampierre was just more than justified in his own anger for his partner, as Weaselton just shrugged, as the footage of them not doing their best were shown, from messing things up on the sky walk to them only finding one token to the desperate measure that sent them here._

_"Eh, at least I can say that I had a good ride here." Weaselton was in a pretty complacent mood. "We managed to, at least, change up the competition a bit."_

_"Ignore this cheating weasel, I didn't even mean to do that and plus, it did not change up the competition." Dampierre said, almost playing the victim. "Oh, woe is me."_

_"Just ignore this fella, this guy is dubious as all hell. There's a reason why we have the name that we have now." Weaselton didn't really have anything to lose. "He's also a legit trickster."_

_"That's not exactly true. I did this for my daughter and my daughter might be ill for some more time." Dampierre was just straight up worried. "My friends may not be able to help anymore."_

_"Yeah, yeah, quit the waterworks."_

_*Confessional cut* _

As the tricksters were done confessing and so did the animal agents, there was one very distinct duo that just wanted their choice to matter that much more than it really did.

The squirrel duo were slowly walking into the terminal, almost impressed by how big it is and they just walked onto the Chill Zone.

**"Surly, Andie, I'm legitmately impressed that you made it all of the way here, but you're in last place and out of the race."**

The two of them were just resting at this point, as they were actually just going out of here.

"How did we even enter this?" Surly asked, as Andie was just giving a confused look towards his own boyfriend. "No, seriously."

"I think we somehow wrote in and it got accepted." Andie answered.

**"That's normally how it works."**

Surly and Andie were definitely depressed at this point.

_*The Critters' elimination confessional*_

_Footage of the two of them arduously climbing stairs towards the second half of the leg were shown, along with them climbing the trees to their best to make sure that the tokens were token._

_"I don't know how we got here. I'm mad that we're also leaving so soon." Andie just wanted to tell everyone. "No, I'm not really mad. Just sad at the end result."_

_"We wanted to prove that literally anybody could enter the race, just so as long as we've got a voice and a smart mind." Surly took things seriously. "Clearly, that didn't work."_

_"If there's anyone that I wanted to say sorry to, it's-" Andie was more than a little bit shaken up by the race._

_"You don't have to be sorry, we just kinda chose to. Besides, there's still a lot of teams that are just proving that, so it's alright."_

_"Cool, let's just hope that those teams make it to the end."_

_*Confessional cut*_

Don was just ready to end the episode, as the host had another one to work on during this sunset-filled shot that didn't really mess anything up at all.

**"And that's pretty much every team in the Super Ridonculous Race, trying their best to do their thing! When the teams land in Chicago, the race really gets started! Who's going to be in first? Who's going to be sent home? And who is going to make more alliances? Find out in the next episode...of The Super Ridonculous Race!"**

* * *

The host's teeth shined, as the flash that appeared ended the entire episode and started the race for the 117 pairs that remained in the race.

**To be continued in the remade second episode, as there's definitely many teams taking up the battle in the next part, complete with some all-star showings in Chicago!**

**With some challenges having some added pain, nobody's going to take all of the fun from the challenges, as it is shared between all of the teammates!**

**Yeah, I managed to update most of this story include the four extra teams, because I'm dedicated to this story like that and I didn't really need to change a lot!**

**Stick around for Episode 2, which is going to contain a whole lot of new interactions for the home repairers/bandits, the country duo, the squirrels and the fired-up teens!**

**By the way, here's every team that took part in this leg and this time, Beth and Leshawn don't show up twice, Ash and Shen have actually finished and the four extra teams have their own unique placements!**

* * *

**Check it all out in this slightly extended list of teams:**

**Coming on the first flight:**

**1st: Jacques & Josee - The Ice Dancers**  
**2nd: Samus & Captain Falcon - The Bounty Hunters**  
**3rd: Ryo & Yuri - The Karate Siblings**  
**4th: Sonic & Knuckles - The Speedsters**  
**5th: Ryu & Ken - The Karate Rivals**  
**6th: Ralf & Clark - The Mercenary Guys**  
**7th: Batsu & Hinata - The High School Fighters**  
**8th: Kanji & Chie - The Tough Students**  
**9th: Shawn & Jasmine - The Survivalists**  
**10th: MacArthur & Sanders - The Former Cadets**

**11th: Ryuji & Yusuke - The Short-Distance Friends**  
**12th: Mario & Luigi - The Heroic Plumbers**  
**13th: Pit & Dark Pit - The Angels**  
**14th: Heather & Alejandro - The Reality Show Villains**  
**15th: Austin & Ally - The Singer-Songwriters**  
**16th: Lightning & Jo - The Jock Rivals**  
**17th: Tails & Zooey - The Foxes**  
**18th: Emma & Xander - The Camp Counselors**  
**19th: Chris & Claire - The Surviving Siblings**  
**20th: Baki & Jack - The Half-Brothers**

**21st: Rad & Enid - The Bodega Workers**  
**22nd: Benimaru & Shingo - The Japanese Fighters**  
**23rd: Kim Kaphwan & Jhun Hoon - The Taekwondo Masters**  
**24th: Terry & Duck King - The Street Fighters**  
**25th: Beth & Leshawna - The Reality Show Heroes**

**Coming on the second flight which is delayed by half an hour:**

**26th: Kaio & Dendy - The Kid Heroes**  
**27th: Mai & King - The Fighting Women**  
**28th: Hook & Smee - The Pirates**  
**29th: Coachman & Stromboli - The Old Men**  
**30th: Hinako & Kasumi - The Japanese Ladies**

**31st: Cammy & Juni - The Fighting Friends**  
**32nd: Ramon & Tizoc - The Luchadores**  
**33rd: Morrigan & Felicia - The Monster Girls**  
**34th: Eggman & Boxman - The Scientists**  
**35th: Dante & Trish - The Hunters**  
**36th: Isabelle & Digby - The Assistants**  
**37th: Cornelius & Karim - The Father & Son Team**  
**38th: Chet & Lorenzo - The Motivated Stepbrothers**  
**39th: Tori & Vega - The Stage Rivals**  
**40th: Edd & Eddy - The Schemers**

**41st: Sam & Cat - The Babysitters**  
**42nd: Wario & Waluigi - The Competitive Brothers**  
**43rd: Carly & Spencer - The Strange Siblings**  
**44th: Frank & Chuck - The Zombie Hunters**  
**45th: Kitty & Kurt - The Young Mutants**  
**46th: Thomas & Jennifer - The Fashion Bloggers**  
**47th: Alya & Nino - The Supportive Friends**  
**48th: Pete & Mortimer - The Tough Guys**  
**49th: Miles & Franziska - The Prosecutors**  
**50th: Fry & Bender - The Adult Best Friends**

**Coming on the third flight which is delayed by an hour:**

**51st: Phoenix Wright & Larry Butz - The Childhood Friends**  
**52nd: Joe & Sylvia - The Dating Heroes**  
**53rd: Chloe & Sabrina - The Loose Friends**  
**54th: Hugo & Poison - The Wrestler and Promoter**  
**55th: Sans & Papyrus - The Skeleton Brothers**  
**56th: Spring Man & Ribbon Girl - The Stretchy Fighters**  
**57th: Lie Ren & Nora Valkyrie - The Contrasting Classmates **  
**58th: Kim Possible & Ron Stoppable - The Teen Agents**  
**59th: Judy Hopps & Nick Wilde - The Police Officers**

**60th: Kirby & Bandanna Waddle Dee - The Cute Heroes**  
**61st: Sami & Max - The Military Strategists**  
**62nd: Hank & Bobby Hill - The Texans**  
**63rd: Terry Bates & Greg Corbin - The News Anchors**  
**64th: Fox McCloud & Falco Lombardi - The Space Pilots**  
**65th: Jyushimatsu & Karamatsu - The Jobless Brothers**  
**66th: Rigby & Mordecai - The Groundskeepers**  
**67th: PJ & Gabe - The Awkward Brothers**  
**68th: Casey & April - The Heroic Teens**  
**69th: Snufkin & Little My - The Half-Siblings**

**70th: Meg & Chris Griffin - The Feuding Siblings**  
**71st: Hayley & Jeff - The Liberal Couple**  
**72nd: Kings K. Rool & Dedede - The Cocky Kings**  
**73rd: Julia & Bob - The Dedicated Duo**  
**74th: Ash & Shen - The Feisty Fighters**  
**75th: Candace & Stacy - The Girly Friends**  
**76th: Banjo & Kazooie - The Travelling Animals**

**Coming on the fourth flight which is delayed by an hour and a half:**

**77th: Jody & Robert Stewart - The Pro Drivers**  
**78th: Johnny &Samurai Jack - The Lonely Warriors**  
**79th: Roxas & Hayner - The Fired-Up Teens**  
**80th: Beat & Rhyth - The Skaters**  
**81st: Daphne & Velma - The Young Detectives**  
**82nd: AVGN & Nostalgia Critics - The Angry Critics**  
**83rd: Peacock & Big Band - The Mechanical Fighters**  
**84th: Ryo Seaba & Kaori Makimura - The Adult Detectives**

**85th: K' & Maxima - The Rough Friends**  
**86th: Mr. Satan & Majin Buu - The Cool Warriors**  
**87th: Spyro & Hunter - The Young Heroes**  
**88th: Katie & Sadie - The Best Female Friends**  
**89th: Balrog & Vega - The Rough Fighters**  
**90th: Mickey & Minnie Mouse - The Cute Couple**  
**91st: Tomo & Kagura - The High School Runners**  
**92nd: Conker & Rodent - The Squirrels**

**93rd: Sly & Carmelita - The Thief & The Agent**  
**94th: Rick & Morty - The Grandfather & Grandson**  
**95th: Axel & Blaze - The Ex-Cops**  
**96th: Dipper & Mabel - The Mystery Twins**  
**97th: David Snake & Meryl Silverburgh - The Co-Operators**  
**98th: Sho Hayate & Gai Tendo - The Passionate Warriors**  
**99th: Drake & Josh - The Ordinary Stepbrothers**  
**100th: Jonesy & Jude - The Mall Dudes**  
**101st: Amitie & Maguro - The Puzzle Pros**

**Coming on the fifth flight which is delayed by two hours:**

**102nd: Rocko & Filburt - The Cashiers**  
**103rd: Gintoki & Shimpachi - The Odd-Job Men**  
**104th: Satoshi & Yuka Mochida - The Related Students**  
**105th: Phil & "Filipino" Jack - The Cool Cousins**  
**106th: Beavis & Butthead - The Lazy Guys**  
**107th: Michael & Trevor - The Questionable Guys**  
**108th: Cid & Barret - The Middle-Aged Warriors**  
**109th: Lapis & Peridot - The Awkward Friends**  
**110th: Star & Marco - The Teen Travellers**

**111th: Cricket & Bill/Cricket's father - The Country Duo**  
**112th: Harry & Marv - The Home Repairers**  
**113th: Spongebob & Patrick - The Undersea Buddies**  
**114th: Gumball & Darwin - The Best Brothers**  
**115th: Takumi & Itsuki - The Street Drivers**  
**116th: Leni & Lori - The Sisters**  
**117th: Enzo & Luka - The Side Guys**  
**118th: Riko & Reg - The Explorers**  
**119th: Spy & Pyro - The Odd Soldiers**  
**120th: Cindy & Jimmy - The Rivalling Geniuses**

**121st: Dexter & Dee Dee - The Contrasting Siblings**  
**122nd: Chris & Zach - The Room Mates**  
**123rd: Panda & Grizz - The Bears**  
**124th: Zack & Cody - The Twin Brothers**  
**125th: Crash & Coco - The Bandicoots**

**Eliminated from the race:**

**126th: Kitty & Dudley - The Animal Agents**  
**127th: Dampierre & Weaselton - The Tricksters**  
**128th: Surly & Andie - The Critters**

* * *

**Yes, this update was delayed because I didn't really know that Fox and Falco finished the race and this time, I'll make sure that every team gets accounted in Episode 2!**

**By the work, I've started work on the episode's first part and it should be coming soon!**

**And if you're seeing this updated version, Part 5 should be coming out pretty soon now that all this is done!**


	13. Update 4: Mid-Sep 2019!

**New Super Ridonculous Race**  
**The Mid-September Update!**

**With 244 characters and 122 teams, there might be an extra chapter between episodes, not necessarily updates!**

* * *

Hey, I'm just here bringing the fourth update chapter (I actually kinda erased two of them and the third one is the fifth part of the introductions) for this story, as I can tell you that there's been a lot going on behind the scenes.

Aside from working on the first part, which is going to come out in October to basically allow for the other parts to at least be uploaded every week, I've also been doing a few things.

I've actually updated the final part of the introductions to properly introduce Isabelle and Digby as the assistants and Zack and Cody as the twins and also to add five new teams because of the opportunity provided by those two showing up in odd places.

Basically, there's 122 teams because I actually mis-counted and they're in the first episode and I'll make sure that every team will be accounted for in all future episodes.

And finally, this story is essentially a semi-reboot of my original story, as it's going to continue past the remade episodes into many new episodes and some of them are already planned out.

Well, until October 1st, I'll make sure that my other stories get new chapters and that the next chapter will be pretty high quality...for a story with 244 characters.

* * *

**Episode 2-1 is going to come out on the 1st of October for sure and the rest of the episode will be uploaded before the 8th of December, but the last chapter will probably be published before the 8th of December!**


	14. Episode 2-1: Arriving To Bat It Out!

**New Super Ridonculous Race**  
**Episode 2: The Illinois Runaround!**  
**Part 1: Arriving To Bat It Out! - (Updated)**

**Yep, Episode 2 is actually here and this time, there probably is the same amount of changes as in the previous episode, consisting of a new challenge coming before an old challenge and the strategies become more solidified!**

**There has been a few new alliances and this part is going to introduce another two allied groups of teams and some real baseball action to a good majority of the roster!**

**With the ice dancers ready to steamroll the competition, will they win this challenge quickly? Will some other team lead the way to win?**

**I don't own any of the characters that are in this story, as they're all owned by their respective owners, including Disney, Nickelodeon, Time Warner, Viacom, SNK, Nintendo, Sega, Capcom, Konami, Toei and many other companies and creators that have had their hands in creating these characters!**

**I'm ready to make this fan fiction ''remake'' the best it can be, so ACTUALLY send a review my way to see what I can improve and this time, I'll make sure that Fox, Falco, Isabelle, Digby and so and so are counted in the leaderboard!**

**By the way, there's some new bits in the beginnings for the six more teams**

* * *

Don was, of course, back to recap the previous episode in this bit, as the main host was just excited to see the impossible show succeed and the contestants do whatever they were doing at the moment.

**"Last time on The Super Ridonculous Race, all of the 128 duos started their race in somewhat unexpected terms, as they were up against an old challenge!" **The main host was just seeing that there was a whole lot of running that was just going up the stairs, as the skywalkers were definitely just taking a look out at the other side.

**"And with a few returning teams joining the battle, it was unsurprisingly chaotic, because of course it is and the new challenge added to that chaos!" **The token grabbing from the many teams were shown off in pretty special ways, as Sonic and Tails were just shown jumping high, Ken attempting to kick a tree with Ryu just shrugging his hands and Lea just being stuck on a branch.

**"And although, practically every team managed to pass both challenges with their efforts not being wasted, there was still a few stand-outs that just blew!" **Beavis was just feeling the side effects of dirt, Yuri was just not able to make her arms climb for the last token and Phil bumped into the ground.

**"In the end, while bigger boys have failed harder, three teams didn't really do anything good at all and did a few bad things and got themselves eliminated!" **The edited version showed that Dudley, Kitty, Dampierre, Weaselton, Surly and Andie were all individually shown with their own flaws. **"We said bye to the animal agents, the critters and the tricksters, who all were not good!"**

**"The teams are landing in Chicago are going to make sure that they're in the bottom three, as three teams are going home..." **Don was just putting up some stock footage of the teams just running around and doing their thing in Toronto, not really being shot in a way that showed what was really going on.

**"...who are these teams and how are they going to suck in this easy leg? Find out in the Super Ridonculous Race!" **The hosts' teeth shone, as his flat hair and chiseled jaw was just ready to make a good impression on the viewers that they were just done.

* * *

The race was back on, as there was a whole problem that was also connected to the fact that there were five flights had enough capacity for several duos, but could only take 25 teams each.

Said problem was what Don was going to say about all of the flights, including the final one that was delayed for 2 hours after the first flight and made sure that those 19 teams were not having a good time.

**"As the flights depart half-hourly, the last 19 teams are going to have to deal with the fact that they're going to be delayed into being unviable AKA they need to talk about strategy! And of course, they don't."**

Unsurprisingly, the 2-hour delay from the first flight was just throwing things off like nothing else would, as the team that was just hanging out in the back were actually pretty small.

"I don't know how people would feel about being here, but it definitely sucks." Beavis was just chilling in the seat, as he was just feeling the urge to throw out another bad pick-up line. "Hahahaha...I didn't get knocked out."

"Hahahaha...you got that good stuff." Butthead asked Cody, who was just dreading this moment, as the chilli powder was actually pretty hot.

"That's literally chilli powder and it's cheap chilli powder at that." Cody was just finally ready to not use it, as Zack was just trying to look for it and his regret was still very apparent.

"Hahahaha...it's still good stuff, man." Beavis was definitely helping someone out.

"Are you stupid or what? He said what he said!" Marv tried to get some common sense into those two, but Harry could see that it was an impossible task. "Your insides are gonna regret it."

"Shut up, dude."

With the rest of the low-tier fliers, there was one team in particular who was a little bit angrier than the rest and it was mostly because they were too close to eliminations.

"Oh, that's a fucking load of crap. We got penalised for stuff that we did, but someone else thought of!" Trevor was mostly complaining for the sake of it. "What the hell kind of system is that?"

"A system that works because people actually think before they do something!" Shimpachi shouted the obvious.

"Alright, who asked you?"

"Nobody asked me, I just wanted to provide an answer."

These two were just ready to fight each other, as they were actually willing to bring some fight into the competition, as Trevor was just giving the dead stare towards Shinpachi, who just gave a bewildered look.

In other places, two teams were just hanging out to potentially watch a fight go down, but they were really here to eat.

"Dude, where the hell is your brother...or best friend?" Phil was just asking an important question, as he was looking at a good pancake. "He's not here, man!"

"Actually, he kinda drank some coffee and just is running around the airport and...he's around some girls." Jack was just looking all around the airport to find them.

"Man, he's definitely in a good mood." Phil was just seeing some odd flirting action. "How about we check it out."

"Yeah, yeah, it's going to be cool, just-" Butthead pretty much managed to see that his compadre were just bailing dude. "Dude."

Beavis was pretty much flopping with Dee Dee, who was struggling to understand what the guy was actually saying and even then, Beavis was just laughing a lot more.

"What's wrong with you?" Dee Dee asked in worriedness. "Are you okay?"

"I need TP for my bunghole!" The guy with blonde pompadour-style hair still exclaimed, as Dexter wasn't really too worried about it.

"Oh, you want the toilet."

Beavis was at this point, just a little bit more incoherent than usual and he was practically being dragged into the toilet.

"Help me, buttmunch, my butt is being dragged across the floor!"

The guys that pretty much saw Beavis just get out of Dee Dee's grab and run away to the crew and they were just as confused as the guy was at his predicament.

"Wow, that is really absurd, like you couldn't make it up even you guys were on something." Jack was using some big words to add his confusion, as Phil was just more disappointed.

"Dude, what the hell was that? There's no babes on this plane, Butthead." Beavis was just too tired to really care that much about the rest of the competition.

"Yeah, yeah, it's no problem. Heheheheh, we're in it." Butthead smugly stated his alliance's plans to make some crazy moves...towards girls.

"Man, we're about to make something good." Phil had some absurd confidence in this hastily-made alliance of men escaping adolescence and going into adulthood. "Yeah, let's get them!"

_*The Street Drivers' confessional*_

_Itsuki was trying not to laugh from what they had seen from the bushes and Takumi was also in a good mood, but not really stifling a laugh._

_"I don't even know if they know that it doesn't work." Takumi definitely commented on that situation. "Those guys are not good at all."_

_"You said it, Takumi, these guys are not getting past us!" Itsuki shouted, as he tried high-fiving a suddenly confused Takumi. "We've got good skills and they've got no good skills."_

_"That's still...a big deal, because people just come out of nowhere in this race." Takumi, showing off his own knowledge._

_"Yeah, but those guys aren't going to do that, because they're dumb." Itsuki proclaimed, before his best friend realised his awkward error._

_*Confessional cut*_

Lapis and Peridot were even impressed by the fact at how impossible this series was about, as Riko and Reg were plain confused at what was even going on.

"How did they managed to do this? Some kind of new technology was obviously involved in the creation of this reality TV show, but to have 128 duos of...sentient beings on television to go around this alternate version of our own planet must cost some ridiculous amount of money!" Peridot was just trying to figure the budget of this absurd show. "Lapis, you agree right?"

"Yeah-" Lapis pretty much got interrupted by two confused explorers.

"I don't know what that means, but what are you guys like?" Riko was just walking in, still adapting to the modern world.

"Not bad Gems, just Gems ready to help some people!" Lapis just declared, as the young kid was just giving some wonderous eyes. "Can you please go?"

Riko wasn't willing to go at all, as Lapis was a little bit intimdated by her nice presence.

"Hey, what are you?" Riko asked, as Reg pretty sure that there was a water ball.

"Some blue person that's not from your own business." Lapis pretty much mangled the words, trying to get the blonde optimistic explorer away from her. "Can you please go away?"

"I think she wants her privacy...very obviously." Peridot wasn't one to start a situation, as Lapis was just firing up her water ball.

Riko and Reg were very targeted by the strong water ball, which dissipated...sort of back into the explorer's cup, as the robot was just getting away from the two super powered Gems.

_*The Explorers' confessional*_

_These two were definitely willing to just make some more friends, just less dangerous friends._

_"I think these two are nice people and have scary powers. We kinda just run into a lot of people like that." Riko was just more than prepared to lose some things. "But it's not going to be that big of a problem!"_

_"Do people think it's an good idea to make memories that is going to be regrettable?" Reg asked, as Riko was just trying to figure that out._

_"We went to be the abyss to see everything. The horrors that we've seen are no problems." Riko wasn't too worried about it._

_*Confessional cut*_

* * *

**"At least on the second flight, things are about to get interesting...I think."**

Especially since that there was an alliance that was just playing some game in this kind of race and three of them were sitting right there.

"Hey, hey, guys, welcome to the new and improved alliance!" Eggman declared without missing a beat, as he got a few pack of peanuts for the whole alliance. "I heard that y'all on fleek."

"But we haven't even started yet!" Boxman was just too worried about the plan that this trio was going to get up to. "Wait, what's fleek-"

"I mean this alliance is on point, because I'm cool and hip." Eggman easily proclaimed, despite not actually having the baseball cap that needed for it to work...even less.

Stromboli was pretty much asleep at this point, clearly knocked out from all the food that he consumed.

"Shouldn't you have two of them?" Smee asked out of concern and got a look back. "Wait...you do have two of them!"

"Can you please stop having dumb people moments and actually do something?" Eggman asked, as the first meeting went off to a start that would just end issues. "Anyways, we need to come up with a plan."

"Aye." The pirate captain was more interested in all of the incredibly attractive people that were in the magazine. "Just let me win."

It was very apparent that this alliance was just going to be rougher than any kind of sandpaper, as half of the alliance that being a bothered Captain Hook and two old men who were tired.

"Heheheh, I _do _in fact have one! I bet you don't have one." The coachman actually had a smug smirk for no apparent reason. "Anyways, fellows, we don't have the strength or the ability to get money."

"Yep, of course, but we do have enough smarts."Eggman was just sharing the same expression, albeit being more inspired. "We essentially have to sneak through the competition."

"And to do that, we shall make sure that our competition regret dealing with us in the worst ways." Barker made sure that only his own odd alliance heard. "...in the _worst_ ways."

"That's not detailed enough. We need to essentially make sure that we _all _end up on the same flight and shove our competition out of the way!" Dr. Eggman was just pretty much shouting at this point.

"...That's a great idea." Barker was just on board with this move, having no qualms about being borderline bad things to get ahead. "But we shouldn't do that now."

"Of course, you don't, you doddering fools." Captain Hook was as sure as his teammate about obvious stuff. "This is a flying machine filled with fools!"

"Cap'n, maybe you shouldn't say that, people don't exactly like to be called fools." Smee suggested to what was now the alliance's captains. "Besides, I think we're getting a few looks."

Franziska actually stood up to follow up on her suspicious look, as announcing someone's plan made her and Miles easily heard these baseline plans.

"To be fair, you can't call someone a fool, if at least you usually do foolish things on a daily basis. Like announce your plans on a plane full of your competitors." Franziska was talking to two specific people that were sweating.

"Excuse me, who invited you into this conversation about partners?" Captain Hook couldn't really care less at this point, despite two prosecutors glaring at him. "Blasted nosy people."

"To be fair, my dear, there's no invitation." Coachman was just giving a very questionable look towards the silver-haired prosecutor, who just gave up at this point. "Or any other seat, but we'll-"

"At this point, this has to be some kind of bizarre organisation. Besides, I actually got up to go to the toilet." Franziska was just ready to get out of the location, as Edgeworth wasn't willing to move.

Boxman was just hiding in his seat at this point and Dr. Eggman was just awestruck at how badly the interaction went.

"I hate how relatable that situation was." Boxman quietly whispered, as the definite big guy was too bothered not to comment.

In other interactions, there was an incredible exchange of words that was just going down between two teams that were friends and they were just pretty much an aisle away from each other.

"Hey, Alya."

"Hey, Jen, what's up?"

"You know, what's the best way to win?" Jen honestly asked with a confused look. "We kinda want to make our reputation better."

"Honestly, just try to run incredibly hard, though that will ruin your clothes." Alya honestly suggested, probably seeing Tom recoil.

"Yeah, we'll just find my own way without ruining our clothes and accessories. It's not like we're ready to lose, just not ready to ruin our fashion." Jen admitted with a genuine smile.

"Thanks, I kinda knew that you weren't going to take it."

"Hey, these are high quality fabrics, might as well enjoy them."

While these two were just pretty much smiles between each other, Nino and Tom were a little bit less so, mostly because the latter was just trying to listen to his music.

"You asleep?" Tom still couldn't really look at Nino.

"Nah, I'm just listening to some sick beats. You've ever heard of EDM?" Nino was just ready to give some extra headphones to Tom.

"Yeah, but it's not my genre. Wait, why do you have these?" Tom wasn't really too bothered.

"I...actually don't know, but I still have them." Nino was just checking to see if they weren't Alya's and he just gave a very confused look. "But it's cool."

"Yeah, uh, it's cool."

Kitty was watching from the next row and Kurt was coming in with some good peanuts for the ride.

_*The Young Mutants' confessional*_

_Kitty was just a little bit happy at things going so well, while Kurt was a little more concerned._

_"As much as I can say that I didn't phase through a plane, the best moment on that plane was just the fashion bloggers and the two French friends just being chill together." Kitty struggling to not squeal._

_"Come on, that was just a pretty friendly conversation. Now, have you been hanging out with the boys because it's a fact that the robot just chugs beers like it's nothing!" Kurt exclaimed, ready to re-tell something unbelievable._

_"Kurt, I think that robot apparently drinks beers to live, but he might be drunk or something."_

_"Yeah, you're right. Doesn't make him any less cool."_

_*Confessional cut*_

* * *

**"However, the first flight has touched with all of the top tier teams has landed and every team is trying to get a tip..."**

There were 25 teams looking to get their first chance to get on that Don Box and most of them respected Kim's choice to get the first tip, but others were a little bit angry at that.

"You give that to me!" Heather shouted, as Alejandro was just shaking his head.

"No." Jhun calmly replied, allowing his rival to read the tip.

**"...and reading it and after that, probably getting on taxis which aren't that there!"**

The two taekwondo masters might have realised what they were getting themselves into, as their first location wasn't exactly hiding the challenge very well.

"A baseball stadium in the North Side? How did they get that, considering...all of this?!" Kim asked the question that might have spoiled a lot of people's surprise.

"I dunno, maybe it's magic." Heather sarcastically answered.

"I'm just looking for some honest answers." Kim replied in a very bemused way. "I don't know what's up with you."

The taekwondo masters were just ready to get themselves prepared for a taxi and so did the ice dancers, the reality show villains, the mercenaries and other such teams that were well prepared.

In a twist that pretty much those previously mentioned teams could predict, the least prepared team managed to get a taxi for their troubles.

"Alright, sounds like my kind of luck!" Knuckles exclaimed, as the red echidna was definitely in the mood to be helped.

"See ya guys in the Kelfer Field!" Sonic was just waving towards the people that didn't want to be waved to.

"Bye!" Knuckles waved goodbye to everyone that wanted to try their hardest, as the rest of them were a little more than mad.

The rest were pretty much either mad or impressed with a slight hint of anger and in the taxi ranks, there was a lot of that.

"Yo, we kinda need a taxi!" Leshawna was more making a quick request, as she just point towards Austin's taxi by Beth. "Beth, where are you going?"

"Yeah, Austin just wanted us to take a ride." Beth calmly explained, as the farm girl did have some faith in the singer-songwriters. "We need to go!"

"Yeah, I dunno, but there ain't going to be too many taxis in here." Leshawna was just seeing the amount of traffic that was just going on and soon she and Beth was in the same taxi as Austin and Ally.

"Woo, made it! I thought you weren't going to make it." Austin was just a little bit worried, as Ally was just giving a slightly exasperated look towards the crowd that didn't make it. "Still doesn't mean that you can't make it."

"Thanks for offering us a ride anyways." Beth thanked Ally happily.

"Yeah, it's no problem at all. Though we'd might as well help someone." Ally just honestly explained, as the taxi started driving through to the Keifer Field.

Not to be outdone, there was a lot of taxis now showing up in the entrance to the Airport without that much of a problem and this time, the competition was just red-hot.

"Hey, there's a whole lot of taxis in here!" Ralf exclaimed, as there was a lot of empty seats in the normal cabs. "Let's get in those seats!"

"Look, you don't really need to shout, but thanks." Shingo wasn't really too nervous about getting into his team's taxi.

"No problem." Clark told Shingo, who was just not caring that much.

The mercenaries were just going into their own taxi, as they were ready to take on the traffic that they were both somewhat used to.

The Japanese fan-favourites were also ready to take the traffic on, as the two of them were just pretty much taking the place of Kyo, who was...having a bad time to say the least and Mai, who was on another team.

_*The Fighting Guys' confessional*_

_Shingo was just preparing his own hairband to make sure that it's all tied-up for the race, as Benimaru just made his hair tall._

_"Yo, what the heck is going down? No, seriously, what's even going down anymore?" Shingo was just more confused than before, as he was just being chill._

_"Basically, some attempt at a villains' alliance was made of two teams being friends and Heather and Alejandro teamed up with the ice dancers and some other plane shenanigans apparently happened." Benimaru tried to explain with a smug look._

_"Well, crap, there's going to be some more alliances and I don't want to be in their line of sight! I just want to travel the world." Shingo worried, being a young adult and all._

_"I've probably seen way too many places to care, but getting eliminated because of those guys would suck." Benimaru was quite a bit more playful_

_"...Yeah, you're right." Shingo said._

_*Confessional cut*_

* * *

Don was just ready to get into another explanation that was probably needed.

**"In this all-in, this race is celebrating Chicago's amazing love of baseball by hosting a special game in a field on the North Side!"**

The host was actually chilling in the stadium without much of a problem, it wasn't really a major league stadium.

**"This special game involves every single team against these five high-quality baseball fielders! The only way to win is not get the ball caught directly by them or sent to the base that they're going to and up to four team members can all simultaneously win..."**

As the guys were actually explaining the rules, it then cut to Don making sure that he wasn't caught out by the most lackluster team with a baseball bat.

**"...with a home run that's pretty good and it will automatically clear out the bases like a good old baseball game would..."**

Don tried his hardest to make sure that the bat swung perfectly and he hit it, only to get the ball caught in one of the fielder's hands.

**"...and the rest is all normal rules, so uh, get into it!"**

The flat-haired host was mostly willing to just leave his very bad luck out of a another shot, as it cut to the two top-tier teams ready to swing and they weren't scared.

"Alright, let's just get them!" Sonic shouted, as the blue hedgehog was really willing to bring it on. "So, what do you think of my good baseball skills?"

"I think they're not good, but they are pretty okay." Knuckles was just in the mood to give a compliment.

These two were genuinely ready to making things simple for everyone that wanted to be there and they were just ready to take their baseball caps.

"Alright, it's time to play ball!" Knuckles concluded, as the echidna was just down to make do with what he had.

"Excuse me...but it's our turn...for no apparent reason." Tails added, as he was done running towards the actual line with his girlfriend, as she was just catching his breath. "Never mind, I can't skip a line."

"At least that's true."

"Good...because it sucks to do that." Zoey replied, happy to have her breath back and she was just ready to do that. "Can I swing?"

"Eh, sure, why not?" Tails answered, as Terry Bogard ran up behind him. "Wow, thanks for the chills."

First up would be the fast friends, then it would be the foxes and then the hometown warriors and there was still 22 other teams that were on their way to the second Don Box...well 20, now.

"Let's get baseballin', guys. I'm third!" Terry Bogard was just down to make his partner watch.

"And I'm right behind everyone! Yeah!" Captain Falcon wasn't willing to let people not know about his excitement for a challenge like this, making his bounty hunting team fourth.

"Not anymore, you're not, captain headgear." Jo just made the nickname on the spot, as the jocks were in fifth.

Sonic was just ready to get swinging, as the hedgehog could feel the pressure of his friends and other contestants that were there watching, along with some random audience members, clicking his fingers for no reason.

_*Lightning's confessional*_

_Lightning was just watching all of the baseball madness go down, as Sonic did his braggadocious introduction._

_"Man, Lightning can't believe that there's a hedgehog that knows how to get in the game! I like him."_

_*Confessional cut*_

Sonic immediately got prepared to swing and then a fastball was thrown at the blue hedgehog with a smug smirk on his face.

Suddenly, the fastball's speed pretty much made him foul and the smirk was just gone.

_*Lightning's continued confessional*_

_Lightning just watched all of that, as he wasn't really impressed at all._

_"Man, Jo's gonna beat him, though, which sucks, because Lightning can be a team of one."_

_*Confessional cut*_

Sonic's next swing wasn't bad...but he directly swung it into one of the fielders' hands and he immediately noticed.

Zoey wasn't too scared to make another attempt, as the bright yellow fox girl was just in this to do a lot of things, including to win it.

She saw the fastball, she swung to get away from home, directly hitting the ball nearer the back of the beat, moving it towards the left field and she just ran to first base, because said ball didn't go far.

"Nice!" The fox exclaimed.

Terry Bogard was just down to make the swing count, gearing the bat up for some seriously good moves and managing to see the screwball, he really hit it...forwards and he just really ran into second base, pretty much making Zoey actually be out...by the third base.

"Jeez, that's ridiculous!" Terry just noticed Zoey _almost _getting onto third base.

Captain Falcon wasn't too scared of not making it, as he held the bat like he really trusted it and no matter what kind of ball hit him, which was a curve ball, he managed to hit it extremely hard.

Almost hard enough to not be out, but hard enough to make almost a proper run with Terry and these two were pretty much risking it to get back to home and Jo had a hard act to follow up.

Putting all of her force into it, she directly hit the fastball without any restraint, making the ball ridiculously low...for a potential home run.

The guys, a stunned Terry and a smiling Captain Falcon pretty much ran back into base and Jo wasn't about to be left out, seeing that the ball was just being sent back to home.

"It's going to be a close one." Jo commented, pretty much sliding onto the home base, beating the ball by a second. "Take that, small league scrubs!"

"Whoa, was that necessary?!" Captain Falcon genuinely responded, really questioning the jock-ette's tactics.

**"While there may be some early successes, these contestants are realising that it was no easy feat to beat those guys!"**

Mario was up next and he managed to make a good move with his simple bat swing and ran as fast as he could, but he managed to see the ball land directly into someone's hand.

MacArthur actually started out pretty good, but actually tripped up right before her base and the ball was thrown directly there.

Ryo actually managed to make it nearly a home run, but it was way too vertical and he pretty much accepted his fate of being out.

Austin got all three strikes on separate turns, each of those strikes making the pitcher use three slightly different fastballs and him mistiming the swing.

One team that couldn't really watch all of this was Ralf and Clark, who was now nearly at the back of the massive line.

_*The Mercenaries' confessional*_

_Ralf and Clark was really willing to admit some things, as they were both just in a show that naturally had some reveals._

_"I'll admit, when you're raised in a town where baseball really matters, you naturally become a little bit better than average." Ralf explained. "Trust me, I can't really do baseball when I'm out on the field."_

_"A little bit better than average seems to understate your oddly natural ability to have swings with the right amount of force, colonel." Clark stated, as the blonde hair was just happy._

_"Come on, lieutenant, I may be a colonel, but I'm nothing compared to the pros." Ralf said, ready to make a good swing._

_*Confessional cut*_

The first winning team was just getting the tip from one of the baseball players from the Northern Chicago district and they were somewhat followed by the jocks and the hometown heroes.

They all anticipated where they were going, except for Samus, who was a little more nervous.

"Move to Chicago's Union Station, where the next Don Box for this city's other unique challenges are going to be revealed! We're going downtown, guys!" Terry exclaimed, pretty much reading the tip for Captain Falcon.

"Yep and we didn't really need you to read." Samus just added as comment, as the taxis were definitely not there.

**"Well, at least the front runners are going to get their own taxis again, like a certain massive group of teams that were about to land!"**

* * *

However, the second flight wasn't really ready to be done, but it was over for those who was prepared and those who were actually prepared and there was definitely a healthy, albeit exaggerated mix.

Also, there's the original alliance and it wasn't meant to be one, but it was one anyways and there might be another one, but no-one cared enough to wait.

**"Flight number two lands with a squeak and this time, it's anyone's game to see who could get a taxi, which doesn't grow on trees."**

With 25 more teams ready to make their own moves, the taxi rank was just filled with people that had the innate ability to shout "Taxi!" or "Cab!" over each other and most of them were actually there.

"Are you kidding me?" Eddy said, as he was just seeing the carnage go down, as Edd wasn't too bothered by the loud shouting. "Yo, coordinate yourselves!"

"...I don't think they care." Edd said, ready to take the first cab towards their own location.

"Me neither." Eddy huffed without much of a problem.

"Yeah, you're just mad that you've got no taxi!" Bender suggested with a lot of ease, as a taxi came up with an intimidated driver. "Yeah, I'll pay obviously!"

"Dude, there's only enough seats for us. Sorry, guys, I can't help you." Fry was really willing to help the kids, but the taxi was a four seater and the driver didn't want to ask.

"Yeah, you better regret it." Bender shouted from the taxi. "We're going up to the Keifer Field!"

"Let's get them!" Fry shouted, as the taxi drove off with some ease.

A five-seater arrived for a confident Frank, as he was just directing the schemers towards the taxi and Eddy just went in there instantly, while Edd calmly went in.

"Sup, dudes, I'm a good playa." Eddy was just clicking fingers towards a very confidently confused chuck.

"Wait, are you actually twelve?" Frank was just asking the schemers. "Shit, we're going to have to deal with you."

"Yeah, I'm super competitive and super strong." Eddy obviously lied, flexing his arms to show off his strength and Chuck just shook his head. "It's true."

"Eddy, I find that hard to believe. Thank for letting us ride with you." Edd was more thankful, having the hat that looked like a sock.

"Hey, you're welcome. Anyways, we're going to hit some baseballs." Frank just had a very smug look, as the taxi was just going in there.

As the taxis left, there was still the problem of the shouting crowd that were actually getting taxis, but there wasn't really enough to carry every team and with some dirty play, salt was there.

_*The Scientists' confessional*_

_Eggman and Boxman were just chuckling like sneaky school boys and had a very smug grin._

_"We've got 'em! Those taxis were ours and this time, we literally had to block some people from getting in our taxi and we were in there with the pirates!" Eggman boasted._

_"Those pirates are very good people to have in your taxi, because they don't know about our tech yet and furthermore, they're very loyal." Lord Boxman complimented the duo._

_"Like I said, got 'em!"_

_*The Father & Son's confessional*_

_Cornelius and his father were not confused, but was just not properly comprehending what had happened to them, as his dad had a bit of a bruise._

_"Yo, that was just a new level of crazy. Made my nightmares feel like a sweet dream and those nightmares are terrible." Cornelius' dad recounted a short version of the craziness._

_"You okay, dad?" Cornelius asked, being a pretty concerned._

_"Yeah, son. It's just some people don't want you in your taxi for no reason and somehow I got beat up by them." The dad wasn't scared of the tough guys. "Wasn't that bad."_

_"I don't know, it just seems too stupid and crazy."_

_*Confessional cut*_

* * *

With all of that wrapped up, there was still the issue of the first challenge looming over some of the better teams and the best teams were even struggling with it.

Pit wasn't scared of any baseball bat, as he had some good swings in Home Run Contest and that didn't really matter, because he was up against some professional baseball players.

"I'm not scared of you!" The angel exclaimed, still ready to prove his swing counted...and missing a fastball by a tenth of a second. "Still not scared1"

**"While Pit isn't really scared of the baseball challenge, everyone is either scared or should be scared of it!"**

This guy wasn't ready to let a strike hurt him, as the baseball passed him without notice first and this time, the angel managed to barely hit a baseball and unsurprisingly, he hit a foul.

Pit wasn't just determined, but he was just stunned, as he prepared himself for the third ball, which was a curveball and he hit the ball, which made the trajectory more vertical.

"Pit, it's going to be out." Dark Pit was seeing something from the stands.

"Wait, how do _you _know!" Pit's ball just went straight into the mitts of a left fielder. "Why is this so hard?!"

The angels were just genuinely prepared to just wait it out once again, as there was still a lot of strengths that the baseball players possessed on the well-lit field.

**"Uh, yeah, it's not great!"**

Ralf was really expecting to make sure that he was going to hit a home run, swinging as hard as he possibly could to make sure that was the result. But despite his strong swing, some strong fielding made sure that the baseball glove caught the ball.

Benimaru tried his hardest to make a unique swing, which was a questionable idea with the pros that were just trying to knock it out. The blonde-haired model swung pretty much off-handed to three different strikes.

Despite Alejandro...being his talentedly evil self, his swings that were pretty much good enough to hit didn't actually hit the base.

Xander wasn't too ready for the fast balls that the pitcher swung, as he also missed twice and he only managed to get into first base...barely.

Mario, again, despite being an all-star in many sports, couldn't even properly hit it after his first strike, as he fouled pretty hard and the third strike just sent him out.

As Beth, Rad, Kim and some other contestants failed in various ways and actually sent Xander out of the bases, there was definitely some teams that were failing even if they did their best.

Even Baki, with his somewhat absurd strength, managed to get his ball that went just as fast as the pitcher's throw caught.

_*Luigi's confessional*_

_The green plumber was actually really shocked to see the actual performances of the teams._

_"I thought that if I did it, I would be stuck here for a while, but it looks like nearly everyone's stuck here including my bro. Yeah, at least, there's going to be some good swings made...not by me."_

_*Confessional cut*_

"Man, this is ridonculous...I can't believe I said it." Radicles wasn't too happy about the action, as the green alien felt it.

"Geez, this challenge made you say that." Beth said, just wanting to make a comment.

"I get the feeling that one of you isn't well prepared for this one." Jhun just stated the obvious that both raised their hands up for. "I kinda meant this challenge."

"So, those guys haven't swung yet." Rad said. "Weird."

"I do not think it is weird. Baki actually swung and somehow he managed to miss." Jhun basically guessed at this point, trying to figure a theory out of nothing. "Even raw strength doesn't count."

"That was just a warm-up." Baki stated with the utmost confidence of a young adult with toughened arms and Jhun wasn't buying it. "The real attempt will be next."

_*The Half-Brothers' confessional*_

_Jack and Baki wasn't too let down by the slight setback of not hitting on the first try, but the latter was a little bit more angry._

_"Huh, I can't believe that guy just held my ball like it was nothing to big." Baki was just more making an off-hand comment._

_"Your first mistake was expecting to win on the first try. I am sure that some teams may have done that, but-" Jack told him seriously._

_"No, I'm just wondering how the guy with the massive glove just took the ball without much of a problem. I'm sure that there was a lot of force in that swing." Baki was just trying to run things through his head, still surprised._

_*Confessional cut*_

* * *

Aside from all of that, there was bound to be some inter-flight confrontations in the first challenge, especially with so many duos being held back from moving towards the second challenge which was probably in Chicago's centre.

Especially when two slightly decisive adult best friends were just at the Don Box, ready to choose out of the two would do the challenge.

"Come on, Bender, you can't just let me not do this!" Fry practically complained, as the guy with orange hair wasn't in the best of moods.

"Yeah, so. This is old-school Chicago with way too many pizzas and I can't eat." Bender argued his own case, as the robot wasn't in the best of moods.

"Let me have a swing."

"Then it's going to be impossible to move on, so just-"

Fry and Bender noticed two eavesdropping hunters just waiting to see the conclusion of their awkward argument and Dante was just whistling.

"What do you want?" Fry asked a very cool Dante, who was just looking at the tip.

"Sorry, just couldn't wait to see the end of it." Dante made a quick quip that made some sense within the situation.

"You don't even want anything?" Fry angrily asked, not noticing the blonde demon had already chosen to do the

"...No duh. No." Dante didn't even want to deal with it, as Trish was prepared to make some waves with a bat. "Eh, I'm good at pizza."

"Yeah, you coward guy. Is he a coward guy?" Fry asked, ready to let Bender take a swing. "Bender?"

Bender and Trish were out of there, as they were both making their way to the batting zone and the line got even longer and Fry didn't really say anything about that, but just shrugged and went to the audience.

Others were definitely a little slow on the uptake, as in they were near the back of the line and one of them was definitely liking the challenges so far.

"Wow, that's quite a line! Patience really does matter." Isabelle noted, as the shih tzu assistant was definitely good with waiting.

"Yes, you can tell me all about it, but I'm going to bat." Digby just left it up to chance, as he looked as ready as every other batter. "See you on the stands."

"Bye, brother!" Isabelle just went into the stands to cheer her brother. "I hope you do well."

"I hope that I can do well!" Digby told her, being a brown anthropomorphic dog that was just trying to make do with bats.

These two dogs were not the only ones that were worrying about this challenge, as Morrigan wasn't too cool with doing the challenge on her own.

"I still can't believe that Felicia basically left me to do this challenge. Can't believe the woman." Morrigan basically complained about doing the challenge. "At least someone cares."

"Hello, my dear. What's up?" Mr. Smee asked, just ready to take one for his team.

"I'm literally doing the same thing you're doing." Morrigan asked, throwing a smile for measure.

"Worrying about how you're going to disappoint your captain?"

"Not exactly. Just wondering how I'm going to do in the baseball challenge, which is probably pretty good." Morrigan stated with ease.

"You never know what could happen to you. Don't assume that you would win." Mr. Smee tried to give some advice.

"To be fair, you're not exactly my servant, I guess." Morrigan shrugged, as there was still more action going on and the conversation ended awkwardly.

"Thanks for the talk, my...lady." Mr. Smee might have realised something, but there wasn't much to realise anyways.

_*Lorenzo's confessional*_

_The stepbrother was a little more than mad that his step-brother didn't get stuck between two certain people._

"_I know that my bro's on a race with me, but since we're here, I'd like him to just hang out with those babes!" The dark-skinned guy commented, talking about King and Morrigan. "Yeah and plus we've got time to win it."_

"_Those are some lame priorities." Morrigan told him quite loudly, as the step brother was sweating at the moment._

_*Confessional cut*_

In the lead, there was some very confident fighters that were prepared to go once again AND this time, they were ready to make some serious success with it and Ryo was just one of them.

The other three was Mario who was ready to make a comeback, Claire, who wasn't too scared of the baseball and Beth, who was just itching to get out of here.

"For Kyokugen!" Ryo yelled before he managed to hit directly in the middle by pure accident with his bat. "It could be an out."

"I doubt it, dude." Xander was just putting his hand on the karate guy's shoulder, before stepping back due to the glare. "Sorry, I just wanted to do that."

"No worries." Ryo told him, trying to look for the baseball.

The ball was just pretty much flying at this point, as the other two contestants were just ready to get out of this baseball field and the fielders were also looking upwards and tried their hardest to make all of them be out.

However, one of the seats would be the one to catch the ball and it was now an official home run and this time, they just walked out of the bases.

"Woo, let's get them! We're in the top ten or something!" Yuri shouted, as her brother was just running all around the bases.

"Yuri, we're not out of there yet!" Ryo just told her sister, making two other duos be out of the challenge.

The karate siblings, the survivors, the reality show heroes and the wholesome brothers were finally out of the first challenge, making up the last few teams of the top ten and then weirdly enough, Luigi yelled pretty loudly for no reason.

"Whoa, that guy has got a yell!" Shawn shouted, ready to take the swing once again for the team.

"Yeah, that's me!" Luigi told practically everyone who cared, which was a lot of people.

The overlooked brother wasn't about to let anyone that had objections voice them, as they were in the coolest mood of all time.

"See ya guys in the next challenge!" Luigi told Leshawna, who was just a little bit surprised that he didn't realise it. "Oh, you're in the next challenge."

"Yeah, but I ain't too mad about it!" Leshawna didn't exactly care about this minor thing, ready to take Luigi on. "You're about to get in the house!"

In other teams, there was still a whole lot of things that were not happening and some of them were really willing to make a confessional.

_*The Fighting Friends' confessional*_

_Cammy was definitely in a very serious mood, as Juni wasn't too surprised at this and these two were pretty much here to talk about some cool stuff._

_"Wow, I can't believe they've managed to gather so many people into one world tour and as expected, it's chaotically good." Cammy just explained with a straight face. "It feels like controlled chaos."_

_"But it's a thousand times crazier, because we're on TV." Juni was just still in disbelief, being really happy about it. "_

_*The Stage Rivals' confessional*_

_Tori and Jade were definitely sharing some opinions between each other and some of them were a little more volatile than others._

_"Okay, so this line is really, really long and it's because this challenge is really hard and it's like some people are just good enough to pass through." Tori badly explained, experiencing the challenge._

_"Uh, yeah, I believe you. It couldn't be because not a lot of people...are good at baseball and/or are lame at doing things." Jade disputed it._

_"There are legit people that are really good at doing that thing that are failing. I don't think not being good at it is the real issue." Tori wasn't really angry at this, just more talking._

_"And what about the rest. They probably suck more than you do." Jade just had a sneaky smile on her face._

_"Thanks for the weird compliment. I'm going to not suck, so that we can get out of this challenge." Now Tori was actually a little bit angrier than usual, just shaking her head and her brown hair._

_*Confessional cut*_

Stromboli the fat puppeteer was just trying his best and there was a special emphasis on attempt, as he hit the ball...ridiculously low.

Wario, while having a strong hit, didn't really do himself any favours with a foul that not only sent a ball out of there...but into someone's eye, leading to a fireball being sent her way.

"Dude, chill!" Radicles shouted.

**"While most of the teams on the ground on the first challenge try to deal with the baseball and the bat..."**

Tori failed once, thanks to a mis-timed swing just sending it straight into one of the fielder's hand and she audibly groaned, which was invisible.

* * *

**"...the third flight is in the air, flying with teams that have no idea how long the line for the first challenge is! Let's see what they're getting up to!"**

Chloe and Sabrina were both really mad at not placing in a good position, as Spring Man and Ribbon Girl could definitely hear throughout the whole flight...that happened.

"I can't believe we're in 53rd! We should be doing much better!" Chloe complained, doing her make-up on the plane.

"I agree. Which is why we need to make a comeback." Sabrina was ready to drop a solution.

"Well, duh...I knew that! How do we do it, though?" Chloe asked.

"Anyways, we're going to have to just try to comeback as hard as possible without that much effort. Just kinda try to skate through the challenge." Sabrina explained without missing much of a beat. "Basically, try to use our strengths to win."

"Oh, that's pretty good. Wait, why are we skating-oh." Chloe realised with the most smug smile in the game, so far.

Phoenix and Larry's spiky hair that were both just somewhat relaxed, as the actual guys were noticing that those two weren't exactly the greatest at making strategy.

"Wow, those two are going to make very few waves! Hey, Phoenix, you've ever heard of those two?" Larry asked, as the guy with the orange jacket tried to see the drama. "Apparently, she is the daughter of the Mayor of Paris?"

"Does that even matter at this point, some really rich people are legitmately top-tier on their own. It's not even about the riches, but about the abilities." Phoenix just explained, as the lawyer had a reasonable request.

"Yeah, I get that, but it's not really that! Actually, I don't know what it really is, but they're up to something." Larry was just in the middle of eating peanuts, being investigative.

"Come on, you shouldn't eat peanuts while you're trying to investigate something, even if it's obvious." Phoenix jokingly stated, the lawyer ready to take a look.

"I know that. As a former journalists, it's pretty cool to check out how do people do things and I'll be on the lookout." Larry had a curious smile that his friend didn't really share.

But they were at least both smiling, which couldn't really be said for the team that was about to be featured on screen, as they were both scowling animals that were well prepared for this.

"No joke, I think this is pretty bad." Falco commented on his team's situation, as there was a hidden Judy being confused.

"You're definitely exaggerating." Fox didn't really care that much about the loss, accidentally bumping into Judy. "Sorry, it's a little bit cramped here."

_*The Space Pilots' confessional*_

_Fox and Falco were both ready to have some kind of discussion about being in the very middle of the leader board or rather, being in 63rd._

_"Hey, it should be easy to get back up there!" Falco exclaimed, still in a dour mood._

_"Falco, I'm not going to say this again, but we can't exactly climb our way back to the top and with such challenges that are designed to be pretty hard, it's not going to be easy." Fox assessed, trying to be reasonable._

_"...Did you seriously think that I said it was going to be easy? We're both experts in doing hard manoeuvres and those type of things is what we do on our missions, but this is just a reality show how hard can it be?" Falco asked, ready to get back up to the top._

_"I suspect that there's definitely going to be some unexpected challenges, but we can push through them pretty easily." Fox said, as the fox was in a great mood._

_*Confessional cut*_

**"As the teams on the third flight contemplate on what the first challenge is going to be, the teams from the second and first flights are doing it!" **Don announced, as he wasn't even kidding about the comment, as the taekwondo masters were just raring to go.

Either way, Jhun was just going to have to make up for some serious issues in the previous attempt and considering who he was, he was just going to do it.

"Justice never sleeps!" Jhun just said it to himself, as he was about to try it once again.

"Get 'em, guys!" Shingo yelled, dumping popcorn on an un-amused Fry. "Don't worry, it's yours."

While some minor popcorn situations pop up, the white-haired taekwondo master was about to hit it out of the park, as he could see the curve ball coming.

He hit it pretty fine, though he wasn't about to make some major progress, but he managed to get another team out of second base and into the home and he was about to run it.

The fast friends were about to see if Jhun would make it and his unsurprising running speed was just up against the ball that was passed to fast fielders and his serious face wasn't losing.

"Taekwondo, more like-" Kim couldn't really finish the comment, before his rival leapt onto the base before the ball went back to the umpire. "-Taekwongo!"

"Wow, that's definitely punny." Shingo just made a light-hearted jab, as the taekwondo masters rounded the top ten, which was a top eleven. "Bye, Kim, I'll take that advice!"

**"As Kim and Jhun join the rest of the top eleven, along with Sonic and Knuckles, the race to get a home run or to get to home on the field speeds up! But can anyone get themselves into the best spot...well, one team's going to prove it after the break!" **Don finished off the first part of the episode, as the adult best friends were about to go up for the first time and he was in an undisclosed location in the city.

Yep, it was ridonculous alright.

* * *

**To be continued in the second part, where the brutal baseball challenge makes some teams make their odd choices and others just make them end up in very awkward situations, as a new challenge will be introduced in said part!**


	15. Episode 2-2: A Slice of The Dance!

**New Super Ridonculous Race**  
**Episode 2: The Illinois Runaround!**  
**Part 2: A Slice of The Dance! - (Slightly Updated)**

**Also, I don't own any of the characters that are in this story, as they're all owned by their respective owners, including Disney, Nickelodeon, Time Warner, Nintendo, Sega, Capcom and many other companies and creators that have had their hands in creating these characters!**

**I'm ready to make this fan fiction ''remake'' the best it can be, so ACTUALLY send a review my way to see what I can improve and yeah, this has 128 teams by now and this part doesn't really need to be updated!**

* * *

**"Welcome back to the New Super Ridonculous Race, where the teams that hanging out at the back are getting their best shot in and the front runners are batting out and the rest are getting their first swing!"**

Bender was just ready to make it bend just to make it work, even with at least 38 other teams that wanted a swing at the challenge and Fry was about to get back into the swing of things.

"Come on, just watch, it's going to be a good first try!" Fry proclaimed, which managed to get a scoff from two specific teams. "Yeah, you can't even hope to get close!"

"Why are you hyping yourself up for something that you should know is inevitably not going to happen? A home run on the first attempt would be ludicrously lucky." Franziska was just taking in the fact, seeing the odds. "Besides, it's better than next to a blowhard."

"Oh, my dear, you think that I'm so arrogant?" Barker smugly asked, oddly offended by the comment.

"...Your case is so obvious, your provided your own evidence against yourself." Franziska dryly added to the conversation. "You egocentric fool."

"Haha, we'll see about that! My partner is going to...do a thing." Barker smugly explained, even though he didn't have a clue of what was going on.

Fry was just still in a decent mood, as Bender still hadn't swung yet and he just let those two know what was sitting in between them.

"Come on, let's just not talk it out like an old married couple." Fry didn't exactly smooth things over the comment, as the two of them were still glaring at each other. "Bender?"

"Got it, Fry!"

The robot was about to bend the rules...by nothing, but he definitely had his luck cut out for him, as he managed to hit the fastball with a swing that was even faster.

To everyone's surprise, the ball was straight up flying in a way that made the real pros look like lower league professionals and it was pretty much the easier home run for him.

"Yeah, you all can bite my shiny metal ass!" Bender shouted, as Heather just hissed at the robot. "Don't be mad, because I did it on my first try!"

The two adult best friends went from the bottom on the second flight to 12th and they were probably not done yet, but neither was anyone.

_*The Reality Show Villains' confessional*_

_Heather and Alejandro were both very angry and very confused, as they just saw a one-shot home run._

_"How is that not cheating? I can't believe I'm saying this, but the competition is actually worth my time." Heather was more impressed than surprised. "Doesn't mean we've got our advantages."_

_"Oh, yes. We've wanted to be on this race since the show itself started and to say that we're in the most competitive season would be an understatement. It just means that we're ready for them." Alejandro's cool explanation was just contrasted by his girlfriend resting against his shoulder._

_"Oh, yeah, Leshawna is going to regret being in here." Heather was just well-prepared for the revenge. "And Beth."_

_"We're going to rule this competition by being at the top." Alejandro just simplified it into one sentence._

_*Confessional cut*_

**"As a man and his robot friend prove that anything's possible, more and more teams are making it through, possibly due to some serious motivation!"**

There was no doubt about it, as this challenge was really getting people to be stuck on certain places and some of them were finally getting unstuck.

Mai wasn't exactly a girl to be feared or anything, but they were really in the mood to make a good run and they did well enough to get onto second base.

"Come on and beat that!" Mai shouted at the next batter, who was confused.

"Yeah, I might have to!" Austin shouted, just ready for a fail.

Austin was a blonde superstar with a lot of luck, which didn't extend to the baseball attempt as the ball didn't really go that far out of the field and he at least managed to get to first base.

"You didn't beat it, but I'm going to!" Benimaru was just clicking towards the ladies in teh crowd. "Here it goes..."

The model with the currently very tall blonde hair was just going for a good swing, as the gripped the bat really strongly and swung the fastball like there was nothing bad going on.

All three batters were just running their best, as the ball was actually going really far into the field and none of them were the fastest runners.

"Go, Austin and his new friends!" Ally cheered on her fiancee. ready to lock eyes with an excited Shingo. "What?"

"I think everyone's going to make it!" Shingo just added in the encouragement as all three runners were definitely making it back to the base.

Mai and Austin easily cleared the ball, just getting themselves out of the challenge and Benimaru _almost _didn't do the same, as he practically saw the ball be behind him.

But it was _almost _as the ball didn't hit the umpire until half a second later.

"Safe!" The umpire shouted, as the Japanese fan-favourites were really making their celebration overstated.

**"As the guys yell about winning and some more teams finally either get through..."**

Morrigan made it on her second attempt and so did Smee and Pit, thanks to one of the hardest home runs that was achieved by an ridiculously focused Ryu, who was just fired up.

"Thanks for the hit!" Pit exclaimed to the karate warrior.

* * *

**"...the third flight finally lands with a bang or a thud, if you want to be technical about it!" **Don wasn't about to let a good joke go to waste, as there was 26 teams racing in.

These guys were either well-prepared to have a unfriendly time, as there was a whole lot of running going in between all of the teams that were ready to make a comeback, the duos that were having fun being on O'Hare's doorsteps and the duos that were just trying to survive.

As the night sky reveals itself to the remaining teams that previously saw it, there was actually a surprising amount of taxis piled up for reasons that might be related due to the evening travellers.

Either way, opportunities were taken and conversations were started between some duos.

"Phew, glad, we're still in this. You okay, Fox?" Falco asked his captain and he noticed that there was some short people in here. "Whoa, they're so short!"

"Hey, you can't just say that to me!" Little My didn't really like the comment that was in jest. "Snufkin."

"He's probably not being funny." Snufkin didn't have a dirty look towards the bird, as Falco was confused.

"Look, I'm sorry!" Falco exclaimed, as Fox was just watching all of this go down. "Sorry, Fox."

"No, it's fine. It probably was wonder...from seeing a team that is pretty short, actually it's just your half-sister who is pretty short." Fox badly explained, as the guy was just tripping over himself to apologize.

"Look, can we all agree, we're both kinda short and we're not good at talking." Snufkin just threw the suggestion out there, as his half-sister was still stewing with anger. "Alright!"

With some other teams, it was a little bit more eventful, if only because more notable farts were made in the vehicle.

"Yeah, it's awesome being in a taxi!" Chris was just making everyone a little bit more uncomfortable. "Like that one time where I was just hanging out with the hottest girl and then...uh...I ripped one out."

"Dude, that's just kinda crazy. You know, it kinda reminds of this one story where I-" Jeff was just ready to talk about some crazy stories, but he stopped. "Nah, you wouldn't believe me."

"We're doing a reality show, I don't think it's too crazy." Chris was just crossing his arms, as he didn't look too happy. "You're just saying it because it's illegal."

"Man, chill. I just don't want to tell them." Jeff said, as the blonde haired stoner was just chilling in the seats.

"Don't worry about it, Chris is a little...dumb." Meg wasn't too happy with her brother, who was just curiously angry about what had transpired at the moment with his own team. "Chris?"

"Come on, Meg, you're acting stupid and you're also kinda stupid." Chris fired back instantly, accidentally jumping on the seat.

"Hey, what are you actually saying?" Meg asked genuinely. "I just want to know why you want this guy to tell some stuff!"

"Because I dunno what's happening, but it's good."

Even the liberal couple were sure that they had no idea what was going on and the feuding siblings didn't exactly have a real feud and the taxi was just doing its job.

_*The Liberal Couple's confessional*_

_These two were definitely weirded out by the team that was previously in their vehicles._

_"Babe, this is crazy good. I don't even know what even happened, but I'm already having a pretty cool time!" Jeff was just more excited. "Who's next?"_

_"I'm with you on the weird conversation part, but this is just a little bit too much to handle. I swear we lived in the same house for a day and I still don't get it." Hayley was more confused than before._

_"Don't worry about it, you'll understand, babe." Jeff was just putting his shoulder on his wife, being very relaxed._

_"No, I don't think I __**will **__understand." Hayley questioned, not even sure about the conversation._

_*Confessional cut*_

Ash and Shen were just one of many teams that were ready to be on their merry way to the second challenge.

"Come on, let's step quickly!" Ash exclaimed, as him and his notably less feminine best friend were just jumping into the taxi.

"Let's just share." A surprised and yet bored Kazooie said, as the two teams were in the last taxi to drive off. "Okay, it's going to be cool."

With that said, Don had to pretty much interject to make the transition smoother, complete with something special.

**"While the teams on the third flight are on their way to the first challenge, I bet you all are wondering where the top fifteen or so are now and..."**

* * *

**"...they are at another Don Box or at least, the top five are hanging at Union Station, because what's going to come out of it is a bit of a surprise!"**

The teams that were definitely riding the taxi were about arrive at the centre of Chicago, where there might have been a party of sorts going on or two, but for now, since there was a huge reality show landing in this city, the atmosphere was different.

"Holy shit, you'd expect there to be a crowd, but they're living their lives and attempting to just get on with their day. I can respect that." Samus was just noticing the outside.

"It's the most ridiculous reality show ever! I don't know how they're not noticing." Captain Falcon exclaimed with surprise, having a smile.

"Having a ton of shootings regularly does that to city."

"Samus, we're travelling downtown, not in any of the 'sides' of this city."

While the bounty hunters were discussing some less important matters, other teams were discussing some more important matters that may or may not be shooting-related.

"Man, I can't wait to shoot some hoops...oh, wait, that's Atlanta." Terry was just kicking it back in the taxi, as Duck King had a bit of a groan. "Duck, you good?"

"I can't say that when everyone's going to get the jump on us. We do fight as a good team, but man, these teams are crazy!" Duck King aired out his own frustrations, as the breakdancing bar owner.

"Yeah, but it sounds like you're scared." Terry was just trying to get a picture, still smiling.

"I ain't scared, but some of these guys are definitely wildin'." Duck wasn't really about to make good with certain duos.

Speaking of wilding, there was definitely certain duos that were really able to actually try to find the Don Box, as they pretty much arrived at the taxi stand that was still quite a distance away from the next box.

The top four were ridiculously prepared to do their best, as Jo and Lightning were actually ahead.

"Yeah, our money's on the seats! Let's just get them!" Tails and his young girlfriend was ready to just run for the Don Box. "Thanks driver!"

"It's fine!" Zoey wasn't too sad about being in second, as the fox wasn't scared of anything. "Jo's right over there!"

While the two foxes were just okay with running into the lead, said leading team found the Don Box near the west side of Chicago's Union Station without much of a problem.

"Alright, Lightning's got it!" Lightning slammed on the button, releasing the tip. "Yeah...it's a Either-Or type of deal!"

"Okay, let me see." Jo wasn't too bothered with snatching the tip, as she read it. "Deep Dish or Deep Dancing? What kind of question is that?"

The two jocks were definitely going to get that question answered at the very last, as the rest of the top four were already at the Don Box, ready to find out the challenge.

* * *

Don was back once again to make some comments about the second challenge that takes place in the state of Illinois and this time, he was in a different part of the city.

**"Yep, it's another Either-Or and in this case, we've got two of Chicago's most notable things amongst other notable things!"**

The host was just hanging out in a pizzeria that was definitely close to the shore and the cooks were just smiling at their not so delightful creations that were the Ridonculous Race's pizzas.

**"The teams either have to choose a deep dish pizza with the kind of variety that sounds good in theory and not so good in practice, because there's some real tough ones..."**

Said dance studio was more in the north of Chicago, but it was more like the north side of the city's downtown and there was three people that were ready to judge.

One of them was definitely quite a bit older than the other two, being a black woman that was ready to take things seriously and having her black hair tied in a dreadlock ponytail, the second being a young adult with lighter skin and frizzy hair and the third woman was probably 25 and had straighter hair that was in a pixie cut.

**"...or go to a dance studio that's willing to have the guys that teach to stay up pretty late for this challenge, but it's not that late and these teachers are some tough judges! By the way, they dance deeply!"**

The guy was back to being at Chicago's Union Station, making sure that the challenge's introduction was as succinct as it could be.

**"Either way, you can't go wrong with either of those two options, because these two pretty much contrast like chalk and cheese!"**

Don wasn't actually wrong about it, as the main host was ready to witness the decision making of some teams that were ready to make it it into the lead position and some choices were way faster than others.

"Also, the teammate to do it has to be someone that hasn't done the previous challenge yet. Sounds like I'm out." Captain Falcon smirked, as he pretty much did a casual salute towards Samus, who wasn't too scared.

"Dance, dude!" Duck King wasn't about to let an opportunity slip for this one. "You know what's up."

"Now that you mention it, I like dancing!" Tails was just lighting up for the dance.

"I don't really like food poisoning." Samus was just grimly reminding a smirking Jo. "I don't mind dancing either."

"Lightning's going to eat good tonight and win good tonight!" The light-skinned black jock exclaimed, as the rest of the competition couldn't care less. "See ya at the finish!"

"Woo, see ya." Duck King shouted, just ready to check his own blue and yellow mo-hawk.

_*The Jock Rivals' confessional*_

_Jo and Lightning were not scared of anything, as they were not liking each other's moves._

_"Come on, Lightning should've been a team of one, but these guys won't allow it!" The jock complained, as Jo was just getting a little tired of it. "Jo's just slowing me down."_

_"Thanks for the obvious words, Brightening!" Jo was still in a dour mood. "How are you going to deal with the pizzas."_

_"Lightning-style! Just move around and attack!"_

_"Cool, thanks for the play." Jo definitely had a smirk. "Just don't mess it up."_

_*Confessional cut*_

* * *

With the dancing challenge, there was more than one team going towards the dance studio, as it was very close to the edge of the city centre in a very notable dance studio.

With the modern interior and the walls that hide the contestants from the people that hung around at night, these guys were definitely up for a challenge.

"Come on, it's easy. Just do some good moves, not mess it up and you'll go through." A black woman with her dreadlocks tied up into a tail exclaimed and she was wearing some fitness clothes.

"Fine by me." Tails stated, ready to just hop on the dance floor. "I'm ready to do it."

There was three teams on their way to the Chill Zone and the fourth was in a different challenge entirely and these three were about to dance their butts off and Tails started it off.

With what could be a shuffle and a dab combo that just ended up with him just doing the shuffle with his arms down, complete with some odd footwork that literally tripped himself up.

And the fox got himself up to some disappointed looks from their fellow contestants and the cringe from the instructors.

"Wow, that must be not fun to watch." Tails realised, as he didn't get the tip.

Samus was just trying to make the best of her awkward motions, as dancing didn't really come naturally to a bounty hunter and the blonde hunter was really trying to have a good dance, definitely knowing that she wasn't going to make it through.

Duck King actually started off really strong, just doing a smoother shuffle with a shining smile and this time, he turned it into a windmill spin, making sure that the absurd momentum wasn't about to be wasted...and then he flipped into the floor.

"That was almost perfect and then he slammed down in the floor! That has to be karma for something." Zoey almost noticed, as the light yellow fox was in a noticing mood.

"Geez, you didn't get it on the first try, though!" Duck fired back instantly.

_*Tails' confessional*_

_Tails was just plain old shocked, as the yellow-orange fox wasn't really down to dance like an expert._

_"Wow, looks like no-one's going to get through on the first try and I have a feeling ,that may or may not be related to the pizzas, that this going to be way more popular and infinitely harder to watch." Tails actually observed, as he saw another fail by Samus. "...I missed my cue."_

_*Confessional cut*_

With the sole team ready to be led to the distinct pizzeria, they were really expecting something that was somewhat high-class and to be fair, it was still a restaurant with the white walls, the early 19th century tiling and the classic tables, but it was clearly not the restaurant that they were expecting.

"I'm not surprised that it's this. Brightening, be a man." Jo wasn't too shocked at the results.

"Jo, you're about to get the Lightning!" Lightning exclaimed, as he was just getting himself ready to order the pizza up. "Let me get something spicy, waiter guy!"

The jock was definitely shouting at the waiter, as Jo was just looking on without that much of a surprised face and there was definitely one waiter with a sneaky look.

"I don't think you're ready for these pizzas." Jo had a bit of a smirk, though she was smelling some iffy smells from the kitchen.

"Trust me, Lightning's prepared for anything!" While the jock didn't really think his own words though, like any normal person would, the kitchen probably had something to deal with him. "Yeah!"

The jock rivals were definitely anticipating whatever was on their plate, as there was a whole lot of cooking happening behind them and there was still many more teams ready to do some eating.

* * *

**"The top twelve are definitely on their way to making to the second challenge, but first they have to make a choice!"**

With more teams arriving to do their own thing, the choice was about to be put upon them and there was six more teams coming on through to make it through and once again, the teammate who hasn't done the challenge had to choose.

"Deep dish, dude!" Knuckles shouted.

"We're going deep in the dish." Fry said, pretty much fist bumping the echidna.

"Hey, I also like pizza!" Luigi was just joining the conversation.

The other teams that were just picking some other options, as they were down to throw down with some good moves.

"Leshawna ain't going to let this slide!" She shouted, just ready to shake her butt. "That deep dance!"

"Brother, I'm going to show them what I'm made of!" Yuri was just backing Leshawna's sassy attitude, as she was just giving a dirty look towards Leshawna. "Deep dance!"

"Deep dance? I don't know what that even is, but it sounds like a special kind of challenge." Jhun was just being a little more thoughtful.

"Just sounds like some weird wordplay, but we're still dancing." Ally thought about it for a second and then said this confidently.

And there was still another team coming in with a very tired look and they were a little bit scared of the rest of the competition.

"We're here!" Emma shouted, her blonde hair being noticeable in the moonlight. "Let's just...deep dance, I guess."

_*The Camp Councillors' confessional*_

_Emma wasn't too sad about not doing the pizza challenge, as she was just a whole lot of more elated than her camping partner._

_"As you do in Chicago, I'm about to dance in the city. Not exactly in a big league production, but still!" Emma excitedly said, as the blonde was ready to do it. "Xander, I think we can do it!"_

_"Don't worry about it, I think you can probably do a lot of things!" Xander definitely had something to say._

_"...Wait, is this about my dancing or something else-" Emma had a questioning look towards her boyfriend._

_"And you can definitely do this! We've been through way crazier things and done crazier things."_

_"Wow, that was...something."_

_*The Reality Show Heroes' confessional*_

_Beth and Leshawna were both genuinely sure that they were about to get into something stupid._

_"Hey, it's going to be fine, we're going to push through and then we'll probably find the Chill Zone somewhere!" Beth probably explained. "Yeah, that's it!"_

_"Listen I'm not about to make some moves on the floor and just pass, Leshawna's going all the way!" Leshawna shouted, as the black woman was just ready to get down._

_"That's fine. Just wanted to tell everyone that we're ready." Beth looked awkward with her smile._

_"Fine by me, the studio's about to get something!"_

_*Confessional cut*_

* * *

**"As the top teams are getting closer to the Chill Zone, the moves that are made to get there aren't getting any better...or easier!"**

Tails was just impressing roughly no-one with his still work-in-progress dance moves and the notable amount of teams that were coming in and watching multiple failed attempts.

"Wow, I bet you that I did not like that." Tails said, as he tried once again with some improved moves and similar awkward footwork.

"Yeah, you kinda need to work it out a lot." Jhun just wanted to help the fox, as he came in seeing the last part of the performance. "It's easier than you think, though!"

"If it was, there would be no reason why I would still be here!" Tails practically shouted with a lot of unesscessary anger.

"Geez, I was just trying to help..." Jhun was just rubbing his forehead with utter confusion, sure that the kid was just getting hot-headed.

"I'm sorry, it's that all of that frustration is getting to me."

"Yeah, I can kinda tell." Yuri made a certain comment that was just prompted the young fox to just attempt to calm down. "Alright, now it's dance time."

"Woo, I'm ready!" Austin casually spun around like he was performing for an audience. "Don't worry about it, fox guy. We all have moments like that."

Tails was just sure that he wasn't expecting the person to have already done the challenge to encourage him, but he definitely took it.

While the dancers were definitely in the middle of some kind of drama in the dance studio, there was another group that had some more issues to deal with for some obvious reasons.

The pizza eaters, as there was four tough choices for the teams to qualify for the tip, as there's the really spicy habanero pizza, the slightly discordant super meat feast, the topping-filled all-star pizza and the off-putting wasabi pizza and the cooks were cooking it up.

"Oh, man, what's up, dudes?" Knuckles asked, as he was just seeing some friends hang out.

"Not much except for being called a dude." Jo made a bit of a snide comment, as her partner was dealing with the habanero pizza.

"Cool, because we're about to beat you like a dude would." Knuckles was just giving an awkward fistbump towards his best friend, missing both's fists.

"Come on, Knuckleskull, you know who's going to win." Jo fired back with an insult that the echidna couldn't really compherend.

"Don't worry about it, I'll be taking that." Fry walked in with his best friend, walking in with a can of something pretty good. "I'm just a little bit hungry to win!"

"Fry's going to smoke all of your asses!" Bender stated, ready to bring some more excitement to the resturant that had no-one in it.

"Let's a go, guys! I'm here too!" Luigi wasn't about to be let out with that shout, probably having the most experience with questionable food. "Mario, back me up!"

Mario was just feeling a little bit worn out and didn't really say anything at all, as there was four pizza eaters in the game.

_*The Adult Best Friends' confessional*_

_Fry and Bender were both in with the chance to actually get into the lead with ease._

_"Alright, Leela, you said that we wouldn't last two episodes and right now, we're going right to the top on that second episode!" Bender exclaimed, ready to prove some more people wrong. "We're ready to play games against fools!"_

_"Oh, yeah, I almost forgot that! I think we could be first, but my tummy is not agreeing with that, but I'm not about to lose to some douchebags!" Fry proclaimed, ready to stand up._

_"Yeah and winning this leg."_

_*Confessional cut*_

**"While the top ten or so are ordering up or dancing up a storm..."**

* * *

**"...most of the rest are still on the first challenge with mixed results and even then, these players aren't too tired to lose!"**

In Keifer Field, there was still about sixty or so teams being in line for the baseball challenge and said line was just plain long...extremely long even and one mistake would probably waste 15 minutes just trying to get back into order.

With that being said, there was a lot of mistakes being made between all of the teams that were trying to do the challenge and the ice dancers were not about to do that.

"Come on, Jacques, just do the thing!" Josee exclaimed, as the ice dancer was just watching her partner do his thing.

"MacArthur, you've got to just make it before the ball hits the glove!" Sanders was still a little bit frustrated with all of the teams that were doing fine.

"What a weird coincidence." Josee said this with a little bit of hate.

"Yep, my partner's a bit of a liar." Sanders said, having a little bit of a uncomfortable look to her face.

"No, it's that our partners are not doing too good in this challenge-"

The self-proclaimed reality show villains, as they were really trying to make it through, also had some special tactics that was in the process of getting out of there.

"See, that's my boyfriend right there!" Heather shouted at the both Josee and Sanders, who were understandably confused. "He got unlucky and lost and now we're going to win."

"I think that there's a more relevant reason why we're all still here." Sanders had a proper reponse, just ready to give some common sense.

"These bowlers or whatever you call them are definitely out here to make us lose!" Josee wasn't too happy about the snide comment.

"Yeah, no duh!" Heather exclaimed without any jealousy at all.

With three teams communicating, that's not to say anything about the other teams that were still in the game and waiting for their own turn and Alejandro was still having his own turn in the game.

MacArthur wasn't too scared of being out, as in this challenge only, being out meant that the contestants to had at least be outside of the home base and so was Alejandro, being incredibly close to said base.

Jacques was ready to make a good swing out of this challenge, as he looked more than determined to put some style into the race and he made a spin as the ball was coming that managed to hit the ball...incredibly hard _under the first base's fielder _and it just kept on going.

"Rapido!" Alejandro wasn't willing to take any chance, but neither was MacArthur/Valentina and they both managed to get to home base.

"My fellow Latina, I was wondering when you were going to change names." Alejandro just made a comment towards the former cadet, who was a little bit incensed.

"I never changed my name...just...kinda went under a different name." MacArthur honestly shouted.

Meanwhile with Jacques, since the ball was travelling fast enough to match with the ball, he reached out to the third base and got in barely.

"The ball was about to hit me!" Jacques justified his own anger, making Josee somewhat roll her own eyes.

Wario was up next and he was already in a great position that would really make most of the contestants jealous and the fact that his arms were bulging with muscles help.

"Wario's-" The entrepreneur had strike to his own name, making him mad.

On the next time that he did it, he really struck out, as in the curveball and he hit it with enough strength to send it flying at the correct angle, actually making it very obvious that a home run was in order.

"HOME RUN!" An automated announcement shouted, as the two members were out of there.

Jacques and Wario were now part of the top sixteen, who were now out of the challenge and with Valentina and Alejandro joining them, the competition was even tougher.

_*The Competitive Brothers' confessional*_

_"It's Wario and Waluigi time, up in here! Our team doesn't even have to cheat for our fans, because Wario and Waluigi got skills, strength and all the things to win the money!" Wario shouted, as the stodgy entrepreneur was just ready."_

_"Plus Waluigi's got a lot more new strats for everyone out there, so be a little bit scared or else, you're going to lose to these brothers! Hahah, yeah!" Waluigi boasted, ready to take the win._

_"Good job, Waluigi!"_

_"You know it, Wario!"_

_*Confessional cut*_

While that affectionate thing was going on, even more teams were able to either use their strengths or strategies to get themselves into a great position.

Kaio and Dendy did do well enough to just get themselves into first base, as Kaio was still a little bit scared of hope and Morrigan didn't really do that much better, also getting into second base.

"Uh, mom said not to talk to strange people!" Kaio practically made an excuse out of nowhere.

"...Who do you think I am?!" Morrigan practically shouted at the accidental accusation, as the two of them had an awkward talk. "Garbage?"

"I don't know!"

With Rad up next, he was ready to correct the record, making sure that he wasn't about to let anyone else be in an very uncomfortable situation and he hit the fastball well enough for the succubus and his young best friend to be out.

"Nice!" Rad exclaimed, while walking to the first and second bases...and he wasn't out somehow. "Man, this is too close."

While that was happening, some other duos were readying themselves to make some serious moves and some of them definitely had the capabilities to make home runs.

"Viva Mexico, baby! Representing the whole country!" Ramon shouted, ready to put his tiger stripes on hold for nothing.

"That's not exactly what I'm doing, but we're definitely trying." Cammy stated, being a little bit more than serious than ever. "Who's really next, though?"

"Yeah, isn't that the pirate guy?" Ramon asked, as Mr. Smee was just feeling a little bit more nervous than usual.

"Oh, yeah, it is." Cammy noticed.

Mr. Smee had something to do, as he just wanted to be the old man that helped his captain with something really good and all that pressure made him sweat.

"Cap'n!"

As that was shouted, the bo'sun did the most panicked swing that anyone could see and somehow, the ball practically flew upwards and it stunned all of three of the batters that were watching in the dugout.

"Nice, that's gotta be a home run!" Ralf shouted.

"Shut up, it's not a home run." Dante was just watching the ball in real time.

Cammy and Ramon both just said nothing, as they both knew better than to say something dumb and probably pay for the rest of the race with it.

Of course, it was a home run and Rad was also out of the challenge with a win and these two didn't celebrate together, just going through all of the bases and the guys in the dugout were stunned with Baki being surprised.

"I swear that the was most panic move that was ever done. Smee-san was definitely lucky." Baki made his comments known.

"You got that right. The guy kinda closed his eyes for good measure too." Dante said.

That being said, the next attempts were actually going alright, though it was mostly because everyone was a lot better.

Ramon was up next, ready to prove something and what he really proved was that even a wrestler could be sent out and Cammy wasn't ready to make the same mistakes.

While she didn't go all of the way, she managed to get onto third base with a pretty stoic face and so did Dante, who was just happy at his own performance.

Ralf practically charged up the swing like he was playing a video game and because of that and the fact that he visualised the hardball, made his home run more notable.

"Yep, you know I had to do it, lieutenant!" Ralf said, making his moment count with a smile.

"Don't worry about it, colonel. There's still more to go." Clark told him pretty loudly.

_*The Demon Hunters' confessional*_

_Dante and Trish had some choice words for each other, as they were all here to make some serious moves and this time, Trish had a lot to say._

_"Come on, you're not exactly the hottest shot ever to exist, but you at least went through." Trish just made an awkward insult. "Yeah, anyways, you should know that these guys aren't too strong."_

_"Yeah, the guy that I swear almost threw the ball with the bat isn't that strong. Actually, you may be right, but this is the race where dumb strategies happen and I'd like to stay out of it." Dante was just shrugging his shoulders._

_"If it's so dumb, then why would __**you **__stay out of it?" Trish said, as she had an important question._

_"Because some of these challenges are probably going to brutal and I don't need to deal with that stuff." Dante was just happy with it._

_*Confessional cut*_

* * *

**"By the way, we're kinda neglecting to mention the fourth flight, which has landed by now, but nevertheless, the race is still on for them!"**

With 27 teams on their way to having the chance to win, there was a certain spiky haired duo that were not too pleased by the fact that it was very late, but more entranced by the moon.

"Yo, is that the moon?!" Hayner shouted. "It looks frickin' amazing!"

"Geez, dude, it's a moon, nothing too crazy." Roxas was a little bit angry at the comment.

"Yeah, but we can't see it back at home!"

"...Oh, but everyone's just calling taxis like crazy!"

With these two and 26 other duos, there was no way that some killers were down near the bottom and killers was a bit of a understatement for these duos, as Sly, Carmelita, Snake and Meryl were all playing the same game.

"Taxi!" Meryl shouted, being in a very distinct spot.

"Yeah, taxi!" Carmelita shouted, being on the last taxi rank.

"Hey, we need a fuckin' taxi!" Conker yelled, as there was taxis coming from all three teams.

"Excuse me, but you're in the way." Sly told Snake, who wasn't even close to him being there and the mercenary with the grey trousers just sighed. "In the way of me not losing."

"We're technically not losing. You're not exactly that special." Snake had a thing to say to the raccoon.

"Oh, yeah, because I'm not a master thief." Sly said sarcastically, as the guy was just going in the same taxi as his love interest. "Bye!"

"Yep, he shouldn't just admit to crimes with an 'S' on TV, though." Conker told the mercenary, who was just pretty much gone by now. "Oh, well."

Conker and Rodent were both in the running to make some moves and this time, they were in the same taxi with another animal duo, who were a little more...perked up.

"Oh, hey, Conker, how life's treating you!" Hunter asked out of nowhere, as the squirrels were both confused. "Hey, since we're seated-"

"You act like you know me!" Conker just interrupted Hunter's talk with a sudden shout.

"Dude, I don't, but you were really looking depressed as all heck." Hunter pretty much guessed, as the cheetah wasn't about to let a guess slip away.

"Yeah, my friend's a little down on his own dump at the moment, so I let him enter this race." Rodent told the young heroes, who pretty much got it.

"Uh, doesn't seem like the best choice." Spyro said with some confidence.

"Nah, we're playing a different kind of game." Conker wasn't too scared to make some more problems out of nothing. "Just trying to do it."

"Yeah, but there are some seriously competitive people competing." Spyro just said it, being ready to do his team's best.

"We've got it." Rodent had a very inspired look. "We just need to bypass those guys with some slick moves that we both can do."

"Yeah, I'd like to see you try!"

"I'll give you some front row seats to that!"

The two teams of heroes were definitely willing to just let it slide for a moment, as they were just talking about strategies and there was a whole lot of that happening in all of the taxis.

Except for a few that were just really thinking some other stuff.

_*The Angry Critics' confessional*_

_Nostalgia Critic and AVGN were both a little angrier than usual._

_"Uh, huh, tell me about how you didn't do that well on the previous challenge and you say that you're going to do better. You're going to improve in all jack shit!" AVGN wasn't too willing to really put his faith in his collaborator._

_"Okay, but that doesn't mean I have a lot of skills that wouldn't be useful to use, as in being able to analyse things. Come on, we've done stuff together before, you would know." Nostalgia Critic tried to convince._

_"Yeah, but it has been a long fucking while since then."_

_"You're right, but my skills haven't dulled!"_

_These two were fine to just leave it at their argument._

_*Confessional cut*_

**"While every team on the fourth flight has departed for the Keifer Field, carpooling or not..."**

* * *

**"...The race for the first isn't even close to being over yet and our veteran teams aren't about to counted out!"**

With more and more entering the pizza challenge, some choices were probably starting to look like mistakes for most people that chose those two challenge, as twenty or so teams taking on these two challenges...were ready to deal with some quick ones.

Both of them were potentially quick, but brutally hard to compensate for the difficulty.

With the group with Knuckles in the pizzeria, all four pizzas were really either on the way for the later teams or...doing things to the earlier teams.

"What the heck is this? This is just really...bad." Knuckles attempted to surmise it, but the echidna couldn't really find the proper words.

"I think this is just a regular challenge for the race." Jo just shrugged it off, as the blonde woman was watching Lightning attempt to deal with the heat.

"To be fair, it's still painfully bad."

"Hey, shut up about it. Lightning's...sweating." Lightning was prepared to take things on. "Scrawny guy, you gonna lose!"

"Yeah, you're going to lose as well!" Fry made a somewhat honest comment towards the determined athletes.

Luigi was just eating some pizza peacefully, trying to make sure that his mouth didn't fill up with all of the toppings that he chose.

"Okay!" Luigi just told everyone, as the green-hatted plumber was just slugging through it. "You all are fine!"

These four teams were not the only ones that were battling through the second challenge and the dancers were actually previously unmentioned and this time, the battle was a little bit stronger than in the eating challenge.

Duck King, weirdly enough, was actually close to finishing it, as but he wasn't a guy that didn't flip it off that well, as every flip ended up with him being on the floor.

Ally wasn't that good of a dancer being more of a songwriter, as she tried to dod the spin and messed said spin up after doing some awkward grooving moves and she just got rejected.

"Wow, this is not easy, but then again, everyone kinda knows." Ally was just saying the obvious.

"It's easy, once you get it down and I'm about to get it down!" Yuri exclaimed, just slapping her butt.

"You go, karate girl!" Leshawna wasn't about to let someone's spirit down, as the karate girl started to drop some random punches and butt shakes. "Man, I am seeing this!"

Yuri were actually willing to bring some karate-styled moves, along with some arm swings and random windmills and it was...something to witness.

"Okay, what are you dropping and how I can stop it?" Emma asked, as the dance instructors had the same confused feeling that she had.

Yuri finally stopped the dance routine and to no-one's surprise, she got rejected and Ryo were not exactly too happy to hear the news.

"Wow, I can't believe it." Ryo just sighed, as his sister wasn't too happy about being sent home. "Yuri, just try something else!"

"Alright, I got the message, can't we move on and just let everyone do their best!" Yuri shouted, as the brown-haired karate woman was just fired up.

"That's what we're doing, see ya!" Ryo just tried to move on for the other teams.

Emma couldn't really do it that good, as she was just doing some basic moves kinda sloppily and promptly got rejected and the next contestants up, Jhun Hoon who basically kicked his glasses, had to do quite a bit better.

Unfortunately, despite Jhun bringing some good acrobatic kicks and flips, he couldn't really get past the balance issue and of putting it all together, he stopped quite a bit.

"No, thanks." The dance instructors said.

"Thank you for this opportunity." Jhun Hoon wasn't exactly too happy about it, but he left it professionally.

_*The Karate Siblings' confessional*_

_Yuri was just genuinely surprised by the two challenges._

_"Why is this so hard so early? I thought this was episode two!" Yuri complained pretty angrily, as she were just genuinely ready to fight._

_"It's not, have you seen the rest of the seasons? It's kinda like this, but crazier." Ryo just referred back to the races. "Yuri, you shouldn't get so mad this early in the game."_

_"Don't worry, I'm going to do what I want and I'm going to get __**motivated**__!" Yuri was there to make an incredible race._

_"Do that and do it way better next time, please." Ryo professionally asked, as he crossed his arms._

_*Confessional cut*_

* * *

But there's still ten more teams to pick their own choices and those eight were a little more unpredictable...or predictable in some warped sense.

"I'll take the dancing challenge...as I'm not a eater!" Trish answered, choosing a deep dance that made Dante just sigh deeply.

"It's free pizza, what's your problem?" Rad also took the deep dish side.

"What's a deep dish, cap'n?" Smee asked, as the other two were just looking at him weirdly. "Aye, aye!"

Captain Hook just went along with it, as there was some other predictable choices that everyone could see coming.

"Deep dish!" Tizoc shouted, ready to add an warning pretty well. "Always eat good!"

"Right on, my bird guy! We're gonna eat!" Wario just threw some irony towards the bird wrestler, who wasn't fazed. "Waluigi's gonna do it!"

"Okay, so this is obvious, but we're dancing!" Juni was just too excited, as the orange-haired woman was happy to do the dance.

With one more team, there was no chance that things were going to be predictable, as the mercenary with a bandana and tanned skin stepped on the scene.

"It's not going to be surprising if we choose the deep dish, right?" Clark asked, having a pretty stoic face.

"No, because you look like the type of guy to hate dancing." Rad just made an off-hand comment, as Clark had an easy reponse.

"So, why are you asking me this?"

"Because it's free pizza, duh!"

Two more teams arrived later, despite the fact that they left the stadium the earliest out of these ten teams.

"I'll dance my way, because I'm really good at that!" Felicia was just genuinely ready to put some dances down on the dance floor, as the two monster girls were definitely out of there.

"I will also choose the dance!" Dendy pretty much copied the blue-haired cat girl's decision and she had a good reason for it. "Those pizzas are more than likely to cause stomach pain and...potentially food poisoning."

"Okay, then." Kaio just went along with it.

With that over, there was twenty teams on the second challenge and probably at least fifty or sixty teams on the second challenge, depending on when the teams from the fourth flight were arriving.

That being said, some teams were able to give some sneaky looks towards no-one without really being noticed at all and Don definitely noticed them.

**"As the race for first **_**still **_**isn't over, some of these guys are about to get a little bit dirty in their techniques probably...but who these teams are going to be revealed after the break!" **Don announced, as the teams were ready to win and choose.

* * *

**To be continued in the third part, where the obvious drawbacks of pizza and dancing challenge(s) comes back to either hit everyone in the face or just make sure that the steps are going to be hotter than ever!**


	16. Episode 2-3: A Pizza of Problems!

**New Super Ridonculous Race**  
**Episode 2: The Illinois Runaround!**  
**Part 3: The Pizza of Problems! - (Updated)**

**Also, I don't own any of the characters that are in this story, as they're all owned by their respective owners, including Disney, Nickelodeon, Time Warner, Nintendo, Sega, Capcom and many other companies and creators that have had their hands in creating these characters!**

**I'm ready to make this fan fiction ''remake'' the best it can be, so ACTUALLY send a review my way to see what I can improve! I've added some bits to feature the new teams and that's all I'm going to say on that front!**

* * *

There was always going to be some eating challenges and considering a lot of the competing reality show had at least one or two of those and this time, it was a lot spicier.

**"Welcome back to the New Super Ridonculous Race, where some pizzas are literally knocking people down to make the challenge harder...or just spicier!"**

Luigi was really feeling the heat, as he was just frantically waving his own hands towards his face.

"Mario, can you cool me down?!" Luigi practically shouted, as Mario was just trying to help in the best way he could. "Wait, hold on!"

The red-hatted plumber wasn't definitely the only ones dealing with the spicy pizzas, as the new arrivals were able to make their choice of pizzas and they chose the spicy ones.

"Waluigi's going to beat ya, Mario!" Waluigi practically announced his own presence.

"Okay, then." Mario wasn't really a plumber that interested in the competition.

"Are you just joking?" Waluigi asked.

"Not really."

While these two rivalling teams of brothers were trying to eating their way through the pizzas, the rest were clearly trying to make it through the four variety of pizzas that were made to stop them.

Sanders being part of the pizza-eating group and she was eating in a very civilised manner and so was Luigi.

"Hey, Luigi, what's happening?" Sanders just asked, seeing that the green plumber had a rumbling stomach. "Er-"

"Nothing good, but I'm going to make it!" Luigi shouted without that much confidence, as the green guy was in here to win.

"Yeah, I can see that." Sanders wasn't too intimidated by the pizza that the green-hatted plumber.

There was definitely a whole lot of teams that were either choosing a pizza or eating a pizza that was either 10 inches or 12 inches wide that was topped with something very unique and harder-to-eat than usual.

Yep, the topping-filled craziness was just genuinely apparent in the frantic eating from Fry and Lightning, who were not scared of each other and Mario was down to wait a bit.

"Yeah, it's going to be a bit of a bad time." Fry said, just trying to get through the pizza quickly. "But I'm just doing to prove that we can win!"

"We just went from barely on the second flight to the very top, oh yeah, we can win!" Bender was just ready to crack open a cold one.

"I know that's happening! But I think this pizza is just fighting against us." Fry was taking one look at the very spicy disc of dough after swallowing a bite.

"Don't sweat it, Fry. We're going to take the gold and probably open up a cold one!" Bender proclaimed, backing his best friend up with some impressive loyalty.

"Look, just because Lightning's winning right now doesn't mean that you'll win! Lightning's still going to win!" Lightning proclaimed, just making sure that he ate the pizza pretty quickly.

"You're at least not wrong on that front. Sorry, Fryhead and Armbender, looks like we'll win this time!" Jo boasted, seeing that her partner was just keeping up with the pace.

"Lightning ain't no loser at all!"

"That's very true!"

With the jocks and adult best friends battling for first, some other notable teams were making some serious progress, albeit slowly.

"Come on, I know that I've lied earler, but you have to believe me!" Valentina was just genuinely worried about something. "My brother kinda did most of the crimes on said sheet."

"Doesn't mean you're kinda off the hook, though." Sanders just added with a dry look.

"Yeah, no kidding! But I know that this ain't the right time to be doing that, because we could be first." Valentina just motivated her partner to eat quite a bit faster.

"These pizzas aren't looking too healthy, though!" Sanders didn't want to underestimate some pizzas and she was eating it in a very civilsed manner.

"Doesn't mean that we're slowing down. So, let's go!"

_*The Former Cadets' confessional*_

_MacArthur/Valentina and Sanders were both a little more determined to make things better between them._

_"It's kinda odd. I was expecting you to be a little bit more angry and after, you know." MacArthur just rolled with it. "But now, we're ready to make up for our mistakes and play the game and beat those ice dancers!"_

_"Yeah, that and the fact that you __**still **__shouldn't bring tasers anyways." Sanders told her partner with a honest look._

_"I don't need that, just a good friend and two arms that can lift a boat!" MacArthur was just ready to prove that by lifting her partner and her chair up. "Don't worry-"_

_"-No, no, I don't need to deal with that."_

_*Confessional cut*_

* * *

**"While the fifth flight may contain the teams that are the closest to being losers, there's still some very important strategy going on here!"**

Don was actually right on that front, as most of the late duos that were somewhat added to the race after the fact were just hanging on this flight that was just now flying early in the night and no-one wanted to underestimate each other.

Aside from two pairs of young adults that were all about being the most chill that they could, the mood was actually a little more panicky.

"Man, there's no way that we're just going to skate on through like those ice dancing motherfuckers." Enzo basically complained to some people that really didn't care that much.

"Do you really think that swearing is going to make you cool to anyone?" Bill asked, being a country dad with a country son.

"Do I look someone that gives a crap about being cool and all that jazz?" Enzo asked the country duo, who were dissapointed at this point.

"Are you kidding me?" Bill wasn't even bothering at this point. "I just wanted you to stop swearing."

"Hell. No." Enzo emphasised with an face that was pissed off behind some sunglasses.

At this point, Cricket's ears were just in some headphones listening to a whole lot of country songs and his dad was just trying to make sure that it didn't happen again.

"Seriously, what are you even doing at this point?" Luka asked, having a very confused face. "You just swore at some kid's dad."

"Sorry, got a little stressed out." Enzo replied without any apology and a straight face. "I hope that my kids aren't going to see this!"

"Then why did you swear in the first place?" Luka was more interested in reading a clothes magazine for men. "Anyways, we need to stop losing and we're kinda out of luck of strategies."

"I've got something, but I don't want to just throw out some risky moves on TV when I'm already looking like a fool." Enzo easily argued, as both team members were getting nowhere.

_*The Side Guys' confessional*_

_Enzo and Luka were both a little bit too determined to make sure that they were not out and it was obvious that things were a little dumb._

_"Yeah, I mean we didn't have the chance to actually make a good moment, but I swear it's going to be different when we land." Luka said, as the long-haired author just was ready to do it._

_"I swore at some kid's dad and almost lost. That's going to be hard to turn around." Enzo was just saying the obvious. "Let's just hope that we get past episode three."_

_"Yeah, it's not exactly great."_

_*Confessional cut*_

As for the two laidback teams, they were discussing matters of importance about some things in particular and that included the race that they were on, so it was all about fighting.

"Heheheheh, yeah." Beavis was just up to some nonsense once again. "Check it out."

The blonde-haired guy was just swallowing a peanut whole and Butthead was just impressed with that kind of move.

"Dude, that's cool." Butthead just said, his mouth agape at the swallow. "Yeah, Beavis, pull it."

"...Pull what?" Beavis couldn't really see anything being pulled.

The rude dudes were just witnessing this, as the two teams were actually hanging out with each other in a pretty cool way over some peanuts.

"It's his finger, bitch. Anyways, what we pulling, man?" Phil really asked, as the short man with the big bucket was ready to help.

"Man, it's literally my finger." Butthead just told them, as Jack pulled it out. "Butt rock."

"That's just kinda lame, dude. But I'll take it." Phil just shrugged, as he was just ready to keep it chill.

These two teams were just genuinely ready to keep things chill between each other, as Jack and Beavis were just talking all kinds of stuff about metal and rap that both teams didn't know.

_*The Rude Dudes' confessional*_

_Phil and Jack were both in a good mood, thanks to the talk._

_"To be honest, man, I didn't even know jack shit about the music with the weird screams and now I know a lot of shit." Phil just added with a very smug look._

_"I kinda doubt that you know-" Jack said, as the fat man kinda said the obvious._

_"Shut up, man. No-one really cares that much."_

_*Confessional cut*_

* * *

Within the first challenge, there was definitely a capacity limit to the batters and these eighty teams that were stuck between a rock and the home base, but things were going faster.

A lot faster even, as the amount of teams that were actually stuck in the challenge was dwindling at an oddly fast rate and mostly because of the stronger teams beating them easily.

"Are you just willing to lose it or not, because that's happening!" Eddy weirdly boasted, not even swinging the bat yet.

"What does that even mean, though?!" Batsu asked quite loudly, prompting Eddy to just go all in on the boast.

"Don't worry, you'll understand!" Eddy wasn't down to lose.

"Okay, Eddy-san." Batsu was too confident to not really say anything, as the baseball bat was just ready to be swung.

With some other teams watching the twelve-year old just practically miss the fastball by half an inch and almost hitting his neck, Eddy wasn't too scared of anything else.

Batsu was just up next, as he kinda just saw Eddy practically get wrecked and survive and Eddy was up for the second chance, actually hitting the bat...into what could be a questionable set of events.

Since the ball practically flew straight into the first base's fielders' hands, things were not exactly too great on Eddy's end.

"I'm out of here, bye!" Eddy angrily said, taking his leave angrily.

Batsu silently did it, as the spiky-haired teenager was about to make a hard hit with the bat and hard hit it did, as he swung the bat violently and made the ball just go high in the air.

"Woo, that's very high up in the air." Edd definitely noted the height of the baseball, as Hinata was watching it attentively. "And it's moving foward fast enough for an potential home run."

"I'm not going to lie, you sound like you're saying something obvious." Pete told him with an dissapointed look. "I thought you were going to give some new insight!"

By the way, the Japanese teen finally managed to get through and he wasn't too mad about that for some good reasons and in fact, he was celebrating...along with a stunned Mai, who was just relieved.

"Look, I'm tired of this damn challenge. I'll just go and get out of here." Mai was just walking to home base with a angry face.

"Mai, it's fine, this race is probably meant to be hard." Kim Possible reasoned, just not being that serious about the race.

"Yeah, but it's kinda annoying that I didn't get to home base on my own."

"Isn't that how it's always worked?"

Mai just gave a death glare towards the redhead who was just trying to give some advice and the rogue's gallery worth of duos were just watching this odd interaction go down.

"Dude, what the f-" Falco said, actually being cut off by the edit on screen and by something off screen.

_*The Space Pilots' confessional*_

_Fox wasn't really too nonplussed about what his own partner said._

_"I was going to say 'what the flock' because that was so stupidly rude." Falco defended himself with ease._

_"Yeah, I get it." Fox just shrugged it off quite simply, as the fox quite understood. "Anyways, let's just move onto more obvious matters."_

_*The Old Men's confessional*_

_Coachman and Stromboli were both slightly angry at each other, as they were ready to just move on from the second challenge._

_"Hmmph, Stromboli doesn't waste time and time is being wasted on this challenge of unfair stuff!" Stromboli's balding head was just genuinely angry._

_"You're certainly living up to your reputation, but it should be easy." Coachman was still a man with a sly smile._

_"Stromboli is not fast and I can't believe that you believed that!" Stromboli was plain angry about that._

_"Why I would believe such a thing? I mean it is obvious isn't it?"_

_The two were understanding each other...not at all for two very different reasons._

_*Confessional cut*_

There was genuinely no reason to lose because no-one was really surprised at what was happening at this point and even then, none of these guys were letting out, but the line to the dugout was still interesting.

"Holy shoot, how do we do this?!" Chris asked in shock, as a good chunk of the first flight and most of the second flight was there.

"Whoa, you don't really need to swear that much." Jyushimatsu said with a smile, as the yellow-clothed NEET was in a motivated mood. "Hustle hustle!"

"Thanks for the help." Chris sarcastically said, as the line for the teams was piling up.

"You're welcome!"

With some other duos bitter at being stuck at Keifer Field and others such as the determined Tori and Jade and the slightly notable duo of Sam and Cat making it through, what was going on in the leading challenges was more notable.

* * *

The dancing challenge of particular note.

**"I can definitely tell you that the race for first isn't even over yet and some of them are really racing for it! Or not!"**

The dancing challenge had a mix of teams that were good enough to make it through, but were a little bit clumsy and teams that didn't really dance at all and tried their best to do it.

On the other hand, Jacques and Josee had to wait for those teams and they probably could easily outdance them.

"Hello, I heard that we're last in line." Jacques told the dancers. "Don't worry, we can wait."

"Just as well because I don't think we're the greatest dancers." Captain Falcon made a comment with a honest smirk.

"And I swear I can nail the move, but can't do it!" Duck King told the ice dancers, having a bit of a complaint. "What matters though is getting through, dude."

"And winning, don't forget that." Jacques added, ready to wait quite a while for his winning turn.

Josee was a little bit more impatient, as Ally was just trying once again to do her best dance and her best dance was just doing some fast moves that was just a more awkward version of her boyfriend's moves.

Trish was actually up next and this time, she wasn't about to let anyone know that she didn't really dance that well, making sure that she made it flashy as heck.

Though, it was more like a twirl into a sort of pose and that basically being repeated to just cover up the obvious fact and mostly because of that, she got rejected.

Dendy was up next and as expected, she didn't do that good considering the obvious, just trying to make good with some really awkward windmills and the like.

Felicia was clearly covered up and also somewhat shocked the instructors with her odd appearance and she backed that up with what could be considered a very good and unique dance, mostly taking some inspiration from her time as a showgirl.

Once again, tripping basically claimed another potential victory from the jaws of another contestants.

"Oh, crud. Looks like there's next turn." Felicia just resigned to the fact that she was not getting in on the first try.

"Don't feel bad that you're not getting first. I can get that feeling." Josee had a smile that suggested that the two of them actually shared something in common.

"Yeah, you put your all into something and then you just lose. Really stupid."

"That I can agree on. Well, at least you get to see something good."

After the cat woman and the overdramatic ice dancers just had their short talk and Morrigan was just giving the side eye to her partner, Josee was just ready to give the instructors what they wanted.

To say that she also had some ballerina skills would be doing somewhat of a disservice to her, as she managed to nail the twirls, doing hard-to-balance poses like she was on ice and bringing on the swan steps.

Jacques looked like someone that was just genuinely proud of his wife and Dante pretty much couldn't disagree with it.

"Man, she does it too good. When can I meet up with her?" Ryo asked, ready to throw down.

"You know, on the next flight to the next location...maybe." Jacques said with a very self-confident smile that made the karate warrior angry.

Because of there being no trips and the fact that Josee bowed to the crowd and the instructors, who were still a little reluctant to just let side her problems, she got the tip easily.

"Hey, what I can say? They both can dance really good." Duck didn't disagree at all. "Doesn't mean they're good people, though."

"Honestly, you're right and I'm going to prove it!" Yuri angrily shouted, ready to fire back at the ice dancers.

"Prove the proven?" Terry Bogard genuinely asked out of surprise.

"Yeah, if that's what you want to say." Yuri fired back instantly, as she was just fixing up her clothes a little bit.

_*The Karate Siblings' confessional*_

_Ryo was just giving his sister the most confused look._

_"You're 20 and acting like that the ice dancers have questionable morals is a thing that isn't clearly obvious to everyone who has watched them before." Ryo just huffed, making sure that his arms were crossed._

_"So, not everyone has seen them before! I'm ready to prove and no-one's going to stop me!" Yuri was just too determined to prove the easily proven, running off in her tracksuit bottoms._

_"No...I think they're going to prove it themselves! Come back, Yuri!" Ryo shouted, ready to hold his own sister back from doing something dumb._

_*Confessional cut*_

* * *

**"By the way, some teams are on their way to the Chill Zone after winning!"**

Fry just burped his last after eating that whole pizza and since they were closer to the shore, Bender might have had some knowledge on where the Chill Zone and it didn't really matter that much, as they were pretty much downtown.

"Nice, got the tip! Looks like we're heading to Burnham Harbour, wherever that place is!" Fry was just ready to get going. "Let's just get moving!"

"Where the heck is that place?" Bender asked in a very rude manner, making the waiter sweat a bit.

"Go to the shore and just go all of the way down south on the trail until you see a ton of boats and stuff." The waiter answered, scared of the adult best friends and there was no reason for the adult best friends to not follow him. "Wait, where's the tip?"

"It's already there." Fry just told him and it was very apparent that the jocks were now playing catch up to even match the pace of Fry's team.

"Geez, I can't believe that one little pizza took someone down." Jo was just getting tired of Lightning's ability to deal with the habaneros. "Deal with it."

"Jo, Lightning's gonna get all these things down! Lightning knows his body is a temple." The athlete explained the obvious, as he knew that just going after eating would just hurt.

"Then what was going on with Total Drama?!"

"Come on, let's just sha-chill." Lightning didn't really want to stay in the pizzeria, but him and Jo knew that what they ate was still special.

As they were part of the few teams were done with the second challenge and the long way to the Chill Zone was being used, Fry and Bender were definitely trying their hardest to make sure that they were remembered.

"Hey, is it bad if our opponents suck ass?" Bender asked very sarcastically.

Bender was just trying to get Fry to be as fast as he could, considering what he actually ate.

"Kinda, but we're not here to win." Fry told him, being carried his robot best friend in a good mood. "Just here to prove a point."

"Good, because I'm not ready to carry you all of the way to Burnham Harbour or whatever rich place that is." Bender basically complained.

The best friends are definitely making a lot of progress because of the fact that Fry basically digested the questionable pizza easier thanks to Bender's carrying.

The jock rivals were definitely now quite a ways behind, but there was actually a pretty good reason for it, as they were definitely running slightly faster.

"Told you that Lightning's gonna run faster." Lightning made a comment, still being in second. "Now Lightning's just gotta go fast!"

"Well, I can say that you're pretty good at handling food." Jo just made things simpler for everyone.

With both teams now being Burnham Harbour, there was no way that the race for first wasn't exciting to say the least because of the very obvious contrast between the two teams and the jocks were even closing the gap.

As they were going further and further down the shore, said gap was getting closer and closer and both teams were more and more visible to each other.

**"Which teams will be the first leg winner of the biggest Ridonculous Race? Who knows, because I might!" **Don announced, as both teams were on the trail and absolutely near the Chill Zone near Soldier Field.

Both teams were definitely on their way to making some kind of history, as they were really getting closer and closer to each other and even making it uncomfortably close.

The harbour was just looking pretty open for anyone to take it, as both teams were very close to the side of Soldier Field and very, very unwilling to stop running.

Fry switched to running and it wasn't nearly as fast as the jocks and Bender was just matching the same pace.

**"Fry, Bender, you're barely in first place!"**

They both cheered as friends and as colleagues, as they both had something to say to one member of the jocks, who weren't even that far behind.

"Well, we won as a solid team." Fry told the jocks, who weren't really offended by it, but more angered.

**"Lightning, Jo, you're barely in second place!"**

With the jocks just over running the Chill Zone and slowing down to make sure that they were matching the pace of adult best friends, who were both celebrating with a cold off-screen beer.

The both of them just basically dropped each other softly and they were both on the hard ground, ready for the next leg and some sleep.

"If there's any consolation, we nearly beat you." Jo proclaimed to Fry and Bender, who didn't really care that much.

"Cool, tell that to someone who can bite my shiny metal ass!" Bender fired back with a quip of his own.

"At least you know how to throw it and take it like a man."

"Don't worry, I was built to kick your butt and I'm going to do that next time!"

While Jo and Bender were ready to share some bad blood between each other with the playful insults, the other were much nicer about it.

"Listen, Lightning's going to strike you next time with Jo, the girl!" Lightning proclaimed with a smug look. "It rings good, because my phone ain't ringing."

"What phone? We just kinda call in the future...with a communicator." Fry just told the guy about the alternate future that wasn't bound to happen anymore. "Anyways, we're probably gonna strike back."

"By the way, Lightning's going to have a beauty sleep and Jo's going to do some sleeping!" Lightning proclaimed, just having Jo basically awkwardly be side-to-side with him. "Striking hard next...whatever!"

"Don't worry, we're all about striking in this lame team!" Bender just fired off an not so serious insult.

"You said it, so I hope you don't back it up, Fryhead and Straw Bender. See ya later." Jo instantly replied before two ice dancers just arrived and hit the brakes on their foward journey.

**"Hold the phone, you're definitely in third! Kinda wanted to say that!" **Don announce, as Josee and Jacques were both a little more mad than usual.

"Oh, it's always some random team winning the first leg and by the way, you two are probably not going to win again and I can guarantee that with my soon-to-be husband...crap." Josee basically started a tirade of her own. "Anyways, we'll take it anyways over those fools!"

Josee just walked towards the two teams, who were not that scared of her and their mood kinda changed.

"Hey, since we're all getting accquainted, how's the comeback?" Jacques asked the two teams.

"Pretty solid, but I'm about to make it not solid!" Bender fired back instantly, not taking the ice dancers by surprise.

"Don't ask how we did it, but we've got an Olympic gold!" Jacques boasted, as the beer-loving robot and the red-headed displaced adult was just not caring that.

"Haven't heard of you." Fry just remarked, as Jacques was just very happy with the reponse.

"Doesn't it mean you won't exist or something-" Jacques tired to make a comment and then he realised. "Josee, these guys are liars!"

"Yeah, yeah, we been knew already!" Josee just dismissed, as the ice dancers didn't believe Fry and Bender. "Anyways, we're not going to lose!"

The two leading teams were just confused at this.

_*The Adult Best Friends' confessional*_

_Fry and Bender were both ready to back themselves up with a lot of gusto and force._

_"Even though, I probably don't exist in this universe. Scratch that, I would've gone already, so it doesn't matter." Fry just shrugged, as he didn't look like he cared too much. "Oh, whatever, no-one's going to believe us."_

_"You said it, Fry, you said it. Now let's down another one!" Bender shouted, ready to drink some more._

_*Confessional cut*_

* * *

**"The fifth flight lands with the last twenty teams and probably the most competitive duos on the other side of the leaderboard!"**

With the last 19 teams off and running, getting the taxi would be the easy part to most of the contestants there and some of the contestants were not exactly in the good mood.

"Man, we gotta move or we're going to be toast!" Coco shouted, as the bandicoot was just running dumb with his angry bandicoot. "At least you know what to do!"

"Yeah!" Crash shouted, as the orange bandicoot was just ready and willing to keep on running. "Spyr-"

"Yeah, but he's a whole flight ahead and we're on the edge of losing!" Coco was ready to make it count with her arm being out and Crash threw his arms out like there was nothing. "That's at least something."

Harry and Marv were both willing to just keep on running towards until a taxi appeared, as they were both ready to make some great moves.

"Man, we're just trying to a get taxi! WE'RE-" Marv mistakenly shouted, as his partner just gave the short guy a death glare.

"Shut up, we're in a good competition!" Harry yelled, as trying to not to come off suspicious might have been a waste a time to him.

"Anyways, TAXI!"

"TAXI!"

"We're not going in a taxi...just being in there!" Gumball proclaimed, as the blue cat was more than prepared to help himself to a taxi. "By the way, TAXI!"

"Get your own!"

"No, you have to shared because we're twelve and have-"

"That's your own problem!" Marv was just getting tired of these two brothers, who were just giving the most self-assured look someone can really pull. "Can you stop and I'll let you get in!"

"Sounds like a deal." Darwin tried to be all serious, but Harry was left scratching his head. "A good deal, though."

With the two home repairers and the self-proclaimed best brothers getting to work on shouting and making their call, there was a certain duo that was just a little more teary-eyed than usual.

"We're in like the bottom twelve...which is kinda like the bottom two." Spongebob tried to remember part of the race. "We just gotta turn it around."

"But if we turn it around, we're gonna lose." Patrick didn't even want to answer anything, as the starfish couldn't even figure it out.

"No, I mean, we've got to not lose!" Spongebob exclaimed, as the yellow sponge was ready and willing to make it. "Anyways, there's a land taxi."

"Yep, we found it." Patrick just shrugged it, as the two some joined the home repairers. "Who are you people and what is up?!"

Both teams joined the first taxi that both joined the race and had to deal with a pretty unruly duo and the second taxi had both the lazy guys and the cool cousins, the fifth flight's only alliance and all four teams were ready to race.

And the bandicoots had their own seperate taxi and the bears and the roomate also shared a taxi, as a lot of duos that were just calling for them easily managed to get them.

Speaking of the bears and the room mates, they were having a discussion of sort about random stuff and pointless things.

"Yo, how we are going to get past this round? There's some brutal dudes even down here!" Panda was a little bit more worried about the bottom nineteen's competition.

"I think we're just going to get past them...kinda." Chris was just as unsure as the Panda.

"But what if we don't?! What if we lose because of those guys." Panda basically worried.

"They won't catch us at the very least. There's still guys that really suck in this competition." Chris just stated the obvious, as the blue-clothed guy at least had some wisdom.

"Either way, it's going to be-"

"Whoa, bro, it's not that serious, we're just going to try and make sure that both of us are getting past this round!" Grizz was definitely a small grizzly bear with a solution and Zack nodded to that.

"Also, we suck if we don't do that." Zack just told the two of them honestly. "And I don't think we suck."

"Okay, that's at least good. Doesn't mean we're out of the woods yet." Panda easily said, ready to take a snap. "You wanna take a picture?"

"Wait, isn't this going on TV?" Zack asked the obvious with a lot of confusion. "...Okay."

Zack and Panda took a picture and the panda bear also took a picture with his brother and Chris, two guys that were willing to pose.

These two were definitely travelling faster than usual along with the rest of the teams that were in a taxi at this point, thanks to some underused side roads that bypassed the traffic...somewhat.

_*The Room Mates' confessional*_

_With Chris and Zach in the confessional seat, they were ready to say whatever was on their mind._

_"We're here to race around the world and this time, it's not because we're doing it for the money! We're doing it because it's way easier to do in this race and the flights are really cheap, though!" Zach shouted, motivated to do some more things. "Chris, what do you have to say?"_

_"...Fuck." Chris practically was calling out to get censored, as he couldn't really add anything. "You stole my words."_

_*The Odd Soldiers' confessional*_

_Pyro and Spy were both a little happier in the taxi, as the former had a lighter and the latter had something to actually stop his friend._

_"To be honest, the fact that once again we're here racing prilvileged people all-stars instead of being on the battlefield helping people who actually need help is amazing." Spy couldn't be more displeased with his show choice._

_*Confessional cut*_

* * *

**"As the competition to be on the first flight heats up, it's anyone's guess to see who would end up in the rest of the seats!"**

Don wasn't really wrong on that front, as there was so many contenders for the first flight that wasn't normally considered thanks to the baseball challenge shaking up the entire leaderboard and that was just showing it's ugly head.

Not really because of the good majority of those contestants, but because the next two challenges were also good at doing that.

"It's okay, Knuckles, you can handle it!" Sonic motivated his best friend.

"Come on, pizza, you can't talk or defeat me!" Knuckles just shouted, as he was just chewing down a piece of said unique pizza.

"Why you saying to the pizza, who can't hear it?" Mario genuinely asked, just wanting to help.

"You never know, it could hear...for some reason!"

With the eating become a little bit faster thanks to Luigi attempting to eat the all-star pizza, as the two of them were genuinely intertwined, but others weren't.

"Man, they definitely came up with some crazy crussed pizzas!" Dante was just trying to breath in between bites.

"Dude, I know. Is this what I get for asking for free pizzas?" Rad asked, as the two were sharing some seat. "This craziness."

"Still wouldn't have it any other way, though." Dante was just prepared to eat another all-star slice. "Wait, this is crazy fattening."

"Yep, it's still a great challenge!" Rad was just satisified at his point, feeling the heat of the pepper.

While these two were just having a fun time discussing things with each other, there was a third team that struggled notably more than the two of them.

"Why are there pineapples on this thing?!" Captain Hook complained at this point, very loudly trying to deal with the pineapple showdown, a pizza of lots of ham and pineapple. "There must have been something wrong with someone."

"Cap'n, I'm sure that the person must be alright." Smee asked, just trying to vouch for the exaggerated Hawaiian pizza.

"If he's fine, then why don't they serve this?" Captain Hook just replied very angrily, as Dante just nodded to that agreement.

"Because...they don't...want to, cap'n?" Smee tried asking, as there was a certain half-human guy that disagree and Rad just snickered. "Sorry?"

"Hold on a second, I think you might be an idiot." Dante answered, as the half-demon was just trying to get through the fourth ridonculous pizza and Smee was confused.

_*Smee's confessional*_

_The bo'sun was just plain unsure about what he was doing._

_"Why is everyone so rude about pineapples on these pizzas? It's just something that is on the disc of dough, nothing more than that." Smee said, trying to just defend himself. "Not even my cap'n believes in me."_

_*Confessional cut*_

* * *

With the pizza challenge taking a good majority of the screentime, it was time for the dancing challenge to make its triumphant return for no reason and this time, the taekwondo guys were up to nothing, but good old competition.

And good old competition would be a succinct way to sum up Jhun's oddly confident dance, as his kicks were actually made to flow into each other ridiculously well.

It was almost like an art of its own, as the leg that swung each kicks was just spinning around into another one and making sure that Kim was just shocked at the moves on display.

"Yo, yo, stop, stop, you're good!" The older woman instructor just told him, as the taekwondo guy accidentally blinked thanks to dust.

"Thank you for this opportunity to really show off what taekwondo can really do." Jhun just bowed politely.

"Don't mind us, we're just here." Kim was willing to make things simple, as the taekwondo guys were just ready to get out. "Thank you for the tip."

With some more teams ready to make some good moves out of the opportunity, Duck King was just ready to make his own rocking more consistent and his mohawk was prepared to spin.

The dark-skinned breakdancing was breakdancing like he used it in a fight, which wasn't really too far off from what fought with and he rocked with all that he got, making the legendary spin and then doing the perfect flip.

"Yo, I did it!" Duck shouted, just given a tip. "Let's go!"

"Apparently, you fight with those moves too." The younger woman instructor told him, as the guy beamed with a smile.

"Yeah, I do. Sometimes, you gotta defend yourself." Duck just replied it instantly, as the dark-skinned guy was just celebrating with his best friend. "See ya!"

With some more successes happening in the near future, it would be succinct to say that there was a whole lot that was going on in those successes and this time, the performances were just taking the spotlight.

Felicia was just doing a certain pose that could be considered cringy and then she just went off with the showgirl style dance, kicking like her death was immediate and frontflipping to finishing it off and this time, she was just awkwardly waved at the instructor.

Though she got a tip, the instructors couldn't unsee what just happened.

Leshawna was just making her booty shake for the second time in a row and this time, she was just moving and groving to an non-existent rhythm that was just making her groove, clap her hands aggressively and shuffle around like crazy to up her game.

Heather was just making some kind of ballerina craziness, ready to outdo Leshawna's performance, spinning around with determinations and slamming down her foot like she was doing the tango and mixing in ballroom moves and tango moves to sort of make a unique and winning combination.

Ally's inability to dance didn't really stop her from struffing her stuff, trying to make things a whole lot less awkward than before and trying to make her efforts count with shuffles and just trying to not be that scared and because of that and real combination of the popstar moves were great.

**"Yeah, the dance challenge is truly where all of the best are running at and I'm not joking!" **Don was just saying the truth, as the host was prepared for the six teams arriving nearly at the same time. **"And the competition isn't running that fast for some reason!"**

Then there was a cut to a certain duo that were really okay with being in fourth, as the white-haired adult and the brown-haired Korean legend, who was running _that _fast.

**"Speaking of fast guys, Kim Kaphwan and Jhun Hoon, you're in fourth!" **Don attempted to pronounce the name of the the taekwondo guys. **"I probably m-"**

"You did well enough." Kim just put his hand on the hosts' shoulder and Jhun just nodded.

Don wasn't really feeling that good about himself and but the next team that was just genuinely arrived was in a better mood.

**"Terry Bogard and Duck King, you're in 5th place!"**

They both just shouted "Woo!" continously like there was no problem in the world that they could not deal with, but these two weren't exactly down to steal the spotlight from the next team.

**"Morrigan and Felicia, you look good in 6th place!"**

The two of them were just genuinely smiling about this race, as they knew that this race was prepared for good things.

"Hey, you two are looking pretty cool!" Terry just made a smug remark towards the two monster girls. "I like your styles!"

"Thanks?" Felicia wasn't ready to tell him some obvious things.

**"Beth and Leshawna, you're definitely in 7th place!"**

They both basically nearly arrived at the same time, as their enemies, as they were just keeping it simple with a smile towards the next team.

**"Heather and Alejandro, you're in 8th place and uh-"**

These two were definitely ready to share some insults between each other for fun times and every time Leshawna and Heather interacted didn't count.

"Listen, there's no shame to say that you're kinda lacking." Leshawna just stated the obvious, not taking things too seriously weirdly enough. "I still ain't about your attitude, though."

"It's not like you're better at being lacking than me...which is true." Heather given a direct glare towards the big black fan-favourite. "Anyways, I've got to get _my _best beauty sleep!"

"Doesn't mean anything if you're still acting like it's crazy."

"That could really contribute and I heard that sleeping really does help me win!"

"That's news to me!" Leshawna was just being a little more serious. "I'm about to sleep and-"

**"Austin and Ally, you're in 9th place for sure!" **Don announced, trying to interrupt the catfight that was just making some uncomfortable mentions towards the singer-songwriters. **"You're good!"**

While Ally was just confused at what was going on, Austin kinda understood and understood that he had to stay away from this place.

"Is this like Total Drama stuff?" Ally just realised, as the brown-haired woman also understood. "...I'd rather not get involved this."

"Yeah, it's definitely pretty crazy with these ladies out there. That just mean, it's way cooler." Austin just accepted it as though it was just a thing that happened.

While Leshawna and Heather had some points to iron out with each other and the singer-songwriters were both confused what they were ironing out and Beth and Alejandro were both minding out their own business.

_*Beth's confessional*_

_Beth was just a little bit confused, just shaking her glasses._

_"Am I seeing this, right?" Beth asked. "Actual legit monsters are beaten by some robot and his best friend. I swear it's like a fever dream I had when I drank random milk from somewhere and I'm liking it a lot!"_

_*Confessional cut*_

* * *

There was definitely was a whole lot of duos that were still either hanging around on the second challenge and at the very least, there was ten or so teams that willing to bring it all and there's even more teams ready to lose.

Either way, ten or so teams were able to make some pizza eating in very easy ways and especially since that Sonic, Knuckles, MacArthur and Sanders were on their way to the Chill Zone.

"Well, that's cool. Wonder who's next or something." Rad was just happy to make do with the pineapple pizza.

"Geez, you might want to check who's already here?" Enid legit sounded concerned, which wasn't really expected from anyone.

"Is Boxman here or something?" Rad asked through his last bite that he had to eat. "Nope, doesn't look like-"

"Seriously, that cannot be a good smell."

Wario was about to make sure that his inner gasses exploded out for everyone to see and Dante was seeing that and immediately swallowed his last slice like the smell would've killed the taste.

Rad was just seeing the butt of said big guy wearing the biker clothes grow weirdly and he finally swallowed it like he had a reason to do it.

"Let's just get out of here." Trish couldn't believe that anyone could really believe that the fart was crazy. "We wouldn't want to lose."

"Yeah." Enid basically said, going back through the entrance with some fast stealthiness with Rad following right behind.

"Seriously, what's with them? It's just some fart-" Trish huffed in disbelief, as her partner was just giving no cares about the future fart.

And then it was heard, as the invisible mix of the body's gas and the foods that Wario ate before the pizza and even then, it was pretty much invisible to the naked eye.

The smell was the complelely apparent thing, as while the force wasn't too crazy, the smell was just ridiculously punguent to everyone that was eating the pizza and no-one that cooked the pizzas.

"That wasn't a loud one." Wario couldn't care less about the smell of his own bottom and food. "Okay, it's still Wario time!"

The smell throughout the part of the resturant

"What kind of food do you eat to even make a smell that strong?" Clark asked, as the brown-haired mercenary was just trying to get some answers.

"That's Wario's business and it's personal!" Wario shouted, still eating the pizza like there was no problem.

"Sorry, didn't mean to come off that way. Just wanted to know why the smell is that strong." Clark admitted, being a little more rational.

"Wario needs to keep up his own physical phyisque, you know."

"It looks like that you might need to work on it a bit." Clark just wanted to give some helpful advice, as the competitive brothers were definitely standing up angrily.

"Listen, Wario's got a pretty good...Wario's fine and you should shut up!" Waluigi defended his own brother in a very awkward way that made Wario just facepalm. "Just get on with your own thing!"

"I'm fine with that." Clark just answered, not willing to deal with two people that flew off the handle instantly. "A simple questions and those two were ready to fight."

"I know, right?!" Ralf quietly said.

_*The Mercenaries' confessional*_

_Ralf and Clark were both awkwardly looking at each other._

_"Not even drugs would be enough to imagine this kind of fever dream. This might as well be a prank with two million dollars at the end of it." Clark said, as the blonde lieutenant was in disbelief._

_"At least it's not KOF, which is somehow still weirder." Ralf just made a remark with a smirk._

_"...Yeah." Clark said, almost sighing._

_*Confessional cut*_

**"With a whole lot of teams leaving the location and a whole lot of them finishing, the dancers and the pizza eaters alike have some good moves!" **Don announced, as they were ready to make sure that there was some finishing teams in this montage of quick finishes.

Sonic and Knuckles just barely was in the top ten, being in 10th place and these two were just jumping for joy and bumping each other's chest when the picture was taken.

Sanders and Valentina were both just happy to be in 11th and at least were working towards the truth, Sanders still not pleased by her partner's flexing.

Radicles and Enid were just keeping things simple with their fists raised for joy, as they both were sharing a casual smile in 12th place.

Dante had a bit of overconfident grin to his face, as Trish wasn't willing to not let her eyes roll, but these two were definitely in 13th place regardless of hating each other or not.

And finally, Ralf and Clark were keeping their smiles simple, just giving each other a friendly salute, as they were both in 14th place.

**"Congrats, you soldiers! You're on the first flight!" **Don announced, as they were just ready to leave it at that. **"I hope you achieve great things which I did!"**

They both looked at each other like they were confused about something, which was the fact that Don probably didn't do that many great things.

"Yeah, about that-" Ralf wanted to make a comment, but Mario and Luigi ran in with some wide mouths. "Whoa, that doesn't look good."

"Eating spicy food kinda does that!" Luigi shouted, really feeling the habanero's capascin.

**"Mario and Luigi, you're in 15th place!" **Don told the two of them, as Mario was just ready to get his brother some milk. **"You're also on the first flight!"**

Luigi was just trying to keep his head clear, as his brother was deseperately trying to find some milk for the heat.

"That is some pretty intense heat. I'll bet you're not great at handling chilli." Clark just told the green banana, who just quickly nodded. "...Sorry, but I don't have any milk!"

_*Enid's confessional*_

_Enid was just a little bit on edge from the fact that Luigi was just freaking out._

_"I don't think there's anyone with some milk. I know his brother is trying to get some, but still." Enid was definitely somewhat rustled._

_*Confessional cut*_

* * *

With that being said, there was even more teams joining the second challenge and some of them were making decisions that were not that hard in the first place and they were pretty notable or not.

Eggman, Jasmine and Sam were finally out of the challenge and ready to cause their own problems and so was Baki, who wasn't too scared of the competition on the first flight.

The old men and the angels were actually pretty close to finishing off the challenge, despite Pit and Stromboli liking each other as much as the daters in the second half of the original season.

That being said, this was all about the four people that were chosing the challenge and they were choosing their best.

"Alright, I'm going to eat pretty good! I will beat those heroes!" Boxman exclaimed, as the scientist didn't care about the weird looks.

"Cool, I'll just do the dance." Shawn was just cracking his own knuckles.

"Ooh, I'll do the dance too!" Cat exclaimed, as she was just squealing for the challenge and then did a different kind of squeal. "Wow, you're strong."

"Hmm, looks like these challenges are getting strange, but not that much harder. We'll take the deep dish." Jack noted with the most stoic face that one guy could have and Cat got scared of.

"You look like you're in prison." Cat just said, still scared of the very tall and very muscular guy.

"Hmph." Jack wasn't one for remark. "I'll consider it."

The babysitters weren't scared of the dancing and so was the survivalists, two teams that may or may not be good in a challenge of movement, spinning and throwing whatever you've got into a random routine.

Dendy, Emma, Tails and Juni were quickly joined on the dancing train with Cat and Shawn finally watching.

"Welcome to the challenge, it's probably going to be a while." Emma just told Cat, who was just smiling at that fact widely. "...What's wrong-"

"A lot of things, but we've got a challenge to get through." Sam basically just interrupted the conversation quite awkwardly.

"Yeah, what she said!" Cat exclaimed without really getting it, having her red hair swing.

Emma was just up next, as she was just trying to make best of her awkward moves, and as so, she started spinning around with a whole lot of inspirations and having arms that was just kinda stuck like she was stretching arms and then the blonde camp blogger was throwing some random dances together.

Some of them were probably a little more simple, like her practically pushing herself backwards with her arms and others were...others, like her just waving her arms with some embarrassment.

Then she stopped with her look being dissapointed for her and the dancing instructors just giving her a tip.

"Thanks...though I would've-"

"There's way too many people hangin' around in this race and not enough hours in the day." The dance instructors just told her the obvious, as Emma and Xander were just relieved.

The camp councillors were out of there and up next were the foxes, who had a very smug look.

"That wasn't fun to watch." Cammy basically backed up a good chunk of the people's opinion. "At least teams trickling out of the challenge."

"I'll trickle everybody who had no faith in me!" Tails shouted, ready to get himself started.

Kaio and Dendy did chuckle at the joke and Cammy wasn't too pleased with the joke.

Tails was just grooving and moving like he always was running to places and flying, making some serious shuffling and spinning with a handstand quite a bit easier for the two tailed fox and the wink during the accidental backflip added to it.

He got a tip and even during the fistbump, it was given to him.

"Go, Tails! Who were you winking at?" Zoey asked, as she was just running with her best friend, who was just blushing. "Come on, I know the answer."

"Someone." Tails vaguely said, accidentally dropping his goggles.

"Yeah, we all know, just-" Jasmine shouted at him, as Shawn was just not getting it at all.

Juni was actually very acrobatic, mostly a carryover from a time that should be forgotten for her and she was just using that to have a fun time dancing, throwing a couple of spins and throwing off some smooth arms movements out of nowhere.

Basically, she was having a really fun time dancing and her smile reflected it, beaming with a lot of positivity and also, one flip and a lot of arm swings.

"We really moved up the leaderboard!" Cammy was just in a satisified mood, seeing Juni snatched the tip. "And you did dance pretty good."

"Yeah, I did, didn't I!" Juni enthusastically announced.

"Wow, that almost looked heroic." Kaio just let the praise slip from his mouth, almost having stars in his eyes.

"Thank you!" Juni just shouted back, as Dendy was a little shock at what came from Kaio's mouth.

_*The Kid Heroes' confessional*_

_Kaio and Dendy were definitely getting a read on the competition, but Kaio was a little more excited about what was going to happen._

_"Wow, there's so many people that are kinda like heroes there and plus, actual heroes in here! Of course, there's bad guys, but it's still fighting against heroes!" Kaio was just plain old excited for the competition._

_"Indeed, competiting against many new contestants is a lot of un, especially when you're in an unfamiliar world." Dendy was really prepared to have some more races._

_"I'm just so glad that I did it with you, Dendy!" Kaio high-fived Dendy really quickly. "And I'm just happy to be here!"_

_"Me too, Kaio. Me too." Dendy basically added onto Kaio's statement._

_*Confessional cut*_

* * *

With the pizza eaters and the dancers ready to take up the last chunk of the top twenty, there was two teams that were previously mentioned and basically competing against each other for no reason, other than for fun.

"Listen, a pineapple pizza is fine, I think." Smee was just putting his own opinion out there, as Wario just ate his pizza quickly.

"Yeah, because pineapple is different and good! Wario can deal with it." Wario just said loudly in between bites of his pineapple-covered pizza.

"This is very good!"

"Calm down, it's not _that _good." Wario was just letting his stomach rest for a bit.

"Oh, that's fine." Smee finally finished up his last slice of the pizza. "Alright, cap'n, let's go!"

"Smee, I don't know how this blasted competition works, but we are doing good!" Captain Hook shouted, as his bo'sun was just running as fast as though he didn't really eat at all.

The pirates were just really seeing the competitive brothers stay behind for a few seconds, as they were immediately out of the resturant.

"Let's just wait a little bit." Waluigi was just ready to make good with the leaderboard trickery, as Wario was just getting it. "Then Wario and Waluigi are going to run in!"

"Yeah, it's time for us bros to do it!" Wario was ready to throw some people off by a little bit.

These two were not the only ones to finish with a great position, as there was three previously mentioned teams that already did the challenge and were on their way to probably sleeping.

**"Some teams run to the Chill Zone and others stay back, even when they have the tip and the rest are still on the way to winning!"**

Once again, it's a quick montage of several teams finishing on the Chill Zone.

**"Emma and Xander, you're in 16th!"**

Emma was just down to keep things pretty chill and Xander was just putting his arms around her with a very uncomfortable look.

**"Tails and Zoey, you're in 17th!"**

The two foxes were just trying to do a pose, but they both were way too close to really do the dab properly.

**"Cammy and Juni, you're in 18th!"**

Cammy and Juni were just looking towards the camera, putting their arms together side-by-side with the former having a stern face and the other attempting to do the same, but ending up looking positive.

However, two teams were about to change it and it was mostly because of how much faster one team was than the other.

Wario and Waluigi were pretty much running as fast as they could continously and because of the fact that they were down to do a lot of things, they just kept on chugging.

The pirates were not getting too far ahead, as they were quite a bit slower than the competitive brothers.

As they were just going down to the harbour, Wario and Waluigi were just way ahead of the pirates and Mario and Luigi were just watching this go down like it had happened before.

"Check me out, Wario!" Waluigi shouted, as the purple-hatted guy was at the Chill Zone.

"No way, Waluigi! We beat those pirates fair and square!" Wario proclaimed, actually at the Chill Zone.

**"Wario and Waluigi, you're in 19th place and Captain Hook and Smee, you're in 20th place!" **Don announced, as the two teams were just giving each other some weird looks.

Both teams were just making sure that their looks were just mostly all about trying to get their personalities across.

**"With these 20 teams definitely being on the first flight, what other crazy teams are joining them? What other crazy tactics are going to happen? What crazy methods are going to be used to win? And what kind craziness is this race? Well, The Super Ridonculous Race will be back after the break!"**

And then it cut it to black from Don's teeth shining enough to make the flash effect work.

* * *

**To be continued in the fourth part, where some more of the leading teams deal with the profound pizza parade in quick ways and even make sure that some of their competition was willing to not lose!**

**Yep, there's not just twelve teams that have made it their moment to pass on the odd choice of challenges!**

**1st: Fry & Bender AKA The Adult Best Friends (Futurama)**  
**2nd: Lightning & Jo AKA The Jock Rivals (TD: Revenge of The Island)**  
**3rd: Jacques & Josee AKA The Ice Dancers (Ridonculous Race)**  
**4th: Kim Kaphwan & Jhun Hoon AKA The Taekwondo Masters (Fatal Fury & King of Fighters)**  
**5th: Terry Bogard & Duck King AKA The Hometown Heroes (Fatal Fury)**  
**6th: Morrigan & Felicia AKA The Monster Girls (Darkstalkers)**  
**7th: Beth & Leshawna AKA The Reality Show Heroes (Total Drama Action)**  
**8th: Heather & Alejandro AKA The Reality Show Villains (Total Drama World Tour)**  
**9th: Austin & Ally AKA The Singer-Songwriters (Austin & Ally)**  
**10th: Sonic & Knuckles AKA The Fast Friends (Sonic Boom)**

**11th: MacArthur/Valentina & Sanders AKA The Former Cadets (Ridonculous Race)**  
**12th: Radicles & Enid AKA The Bodega Heroes (OK K.O.)**  
**13th: Dante & Trish AKA The Demon Hunters (Devil May Cry)**  
**14th: Ralf & Clark AKA The Mercenaries (Ikari Warriors/King of Fighters)**  
**15th: Mario & Luigi AKA The Wholesome Brother (Super Mario)**  
**16th: Emma & Xander AKA The Camp Councillors (Bunk'd)**  
**17th: Tails & Zooey AKA The Foxes (Sonic Boom)**  
**18th: Cammy & Juni AKA The Fighting Friends (Street Fighter)**  
**19th: Wario & Waluigi AKA The Competitive Brothers (Super Mario/Wario)**  
**20th: Smee & Captain Hook AKA The Pirates (Peter Pan)**

**The finishing positions of teams #20 to #125 are going to be revealed in all of the future parts, with these three chaotic challenge, two are somewhat optional, though both optional challenges were part of one mandatory challenge!**


	17. Episode 2-4: The Leading Lights!

**New Super Ridonculous Race**  
**Episode 2: The Illinois Runaround!**  
**Part 4: The Leading Lights! - (Slightly Updated)**

**Also, I don't own any of the characters that are in this story, as they're all owned by their respective owners, including Disney, Nickelodeon, Time Warner, Nintendo, Sega, Capcom and many other companies and creators that have had their hands in creating these characters!**

**I'm ready to make this fan fiction ''remake'' the best it can be, so ACTUALLY send a review my way to see what I can improve! For now, I'm not going to make an major update to this chapter!**

* * *

Don was back on the screen and the screen also had some content that was just showing, ready to show the next part of the ridiculously extended version of the Ridonculous Race.

**"Welcome back to the Super Ridonculous Race, where many people are piled up in the baseball challenge still! But changes are afoot!"**

With 20 teams finished with the entire leg and 105 or so teams ready to race for not last, the race was on to actually get out of the challenge and some of them were well on their way to doing that.

Pit and Stromboli were closer than anyone and they both resented that.

"Muh, muh, muh, I can't read, well sit down!" Stromboli shouted, clearly in the middle of an argument.

"I can't because I'm on the baseball field!" Pit shouted, just getting the fielders to be a little bit more distracted than before.

"Stromboli will slap your mouth if you don't stop!"

"Cool, because that will not hurt at all!"

"Just say it will hurt, you lie like a little idiota!"

"T-"

Jen was just getting too tired to actually care wherever, having a whistle is a problem or not, but she had use and used it to basically make those two stop arguing about nothing.

"Guys, I'm trying to not ruin my clothes and have hearing. Can you please stop?" Jen wasn't about to be too angry over the clothes' complaint and she was just ready to help. "Alright, it's cool."

The fashion bloggers were completely sure that this swing was just going to matter a whole lot more than the others.

"You go, Jen, send those guys out and bat it hard!" Tom basically shouted his own girlfriend out, even though he accidentally bumped Edd pretty awkwardly.

Jen basically swung pretty awkwardly and this time, the fashion bloggers didn't strike out and they managed to get the angels and the old men out of the challenge and even then Jen got to second base.

"Hold on, we're out of here. See ya, nerds." Dark Pit dismissively said, as he was talking to some nerds.

"Wait, who he's talking to?" Spencer asked, not really getting what he was asking.

"Some of you are nerds and I got nothing better to say." Dark Pit barely explained, just putting his back towards the crowds of contestants that were not getting it at all.

"But I'm not a nerd and he's gone!" Spencer basically said, as he was seeing the dark-winged angel just go through. "At least that creepy guy's gone too."

"Doesn't that mean he'll have to deal with those two?" Carly asked, not checking out what was just happening

_*The Weird Siblings' confessional*_

_Carly and Spencer had some very important things to say, if their awkward expression was just showing anything out of them._

_"I hope that those angels don't end up on the same plane as them, because those old guys are kinda really obnoxious." Carly was plain old worried about those guys._

_"What do you really mean, though?" Spencer asked. "They're just doing their best to be friends, considering that they just kinda met."_

_"I dunno, but I don't like the vibe that these guys are just giving off. And by vibe, I mean attitude, because it's a little weird." Carly was just feeling her complaining. "Honestly, it's just kinda dumb."_

_*The Classmates' confessional*_

_Kanji and Chie were just as motivated as ever to ace as many of the physical challenges as possible and these two were just genuinely happy to be motivated._

_"These guys are just here to do dumb things and we're not here to just do dumb things!" Chie basically said the modus operative for what they were doing. "At least now, because...we're here."_

_"Yeah, it's a little bit different and this time, we're ready to bring the smackdown for everyone and maybe for senpai! It's just us two against...this really weird race." Kanji was just crossing his own arms, saying these words with confidence._

_"Yep and there's probably a meat fast pizza." Chie was just licking her own lips, as Kanji was just giving a weird look towards her. "Come on, you know what's up at this point."_

_*Confessional cut*_

With all of the problems that were fighting against some of the teams, it was actually pretty hard to see that there was a whole lot of teams passing through the challenge like it was butter in the fridge.

Hard enough to be a different kind of challenge and easy enough to show off some skills.

"Nice, we're about to get out of here!" Tori shouted happily from third base. "Anyways, Jade-"

"Yeah, I know what you're about to say!" Jade basically tried to predict some things. "Either way, it's fine."

"What did they just say? That was actually nothing words without context." Cornelius was just plain confused, as Jade was just giving a pointless glare towards the young teenager. "Sorry, was asking."

"Then stop asking, because you clearly not giving a crap." Jade was just feeling a little bit more angry than usual, as Batsu was in second base and Ken was in first base. "Can someone just get us outta here!"

"Yes, I can do that...sometimes!" Kasumi was ready to stress out her pretty blue hair, as she was just letting her martial art do the talking. "Still representing the Todoh style!"

With that being said, she just swung it as hard as she could, basically focusing tall of the energy on her own arms and her arms were actually doing all of the talking, as the absurd power and made the ball fly in the air, diagonally.

"Look, don't make words you'll regret say-" Ken just saw the ball basically go into the stands and swing back it out. "Does it count if I can't-"

**"HOME RUN!" **

"It was pretty much obvious that it was going there." Kasumi basically just let four teams out of there without much of a congratulation. "I did what I could!"

"Thanks, Kasumi, you're...good." Ken didn't really compliment her, as the blue-haired girl was just getting stumped.

"You're welcome, karate warrior." Kasumi easily outdid Ken, as she was just respecting his own martial art with a smile. "Let's go!"

With four more teams on the way from the first challenge, there was another team that was bound to make sure that they were able to make it through and their names were...

"Yusuke, you can do it!" Ryuji shouted from the stands with a smile. "Damn, this is America, baby!"

"Yes, it is!" Yusuke shouted back, not really being as boisterous as his best friend. "...What does that mean?"

The artist was just focusing on what was really in front of him, as the blue-haired art lover was just trying to get a picture of what the baseball was potentially going to hit.

While Yusuke wasn't badly affected by the fact that he didn't get a home run, he didn't have an incredibly strong swing either, just running to get into the first base in a bit of a panic.

"Wasn't expecting much, but man..." Drake made a quiet comment, as Ryuji was just ready to throw out a response.

"You know, you shouldn't talk when your brother isn't out there. Yusuke's doing it for real!" Ryuji pretty much fought back against the unwise brother, as Drake sighed.

**"As the baseball teams are slowly trickling out of the challenge!" **Don said, as Yusuke was just on first base and Josh was ready to do his own swing.

* * *

**"A few more teams are ready to choose their challenge like it was no big deal except for one!"**

There may or may not be that many teams, but the teams that were actually choosing the challenge were a bigger deal than usual, mostly because some of them didn't like each other.

"Easy, I like food and pizza is food, so it counts!" Pit shouted, as Dark Pit was just groaning loudly. "What do you like?"

"Pizza, but you somehow wouldn't have known." Dark Pit just grumbled, as the dark-winged angel was confused.

"Trust me it's not that much easier to know." Kasumi just added, as she kept her stoic face and this time, Hinako look prepared. "Hinako-chan, try your best!"

"I'll definitely try!" Hinako said, trying to keep her own nerves in check, as the two Japanese girls were in battle. "Trying is what I do-"

"Let's go dancing, Batsu!" Hinata happily exclaimed, ready to show off some of her other skills to prove something, as Batsu wasn't looking too happy. "Come on, we've both got our skills!"

"Okay." Batsu begrudgingly said, being outsped by his best friend.

Jade was just giving the most disgusted look for no particular reason, as Tori was actually confused at why she was so disappointed giving the same exact look.

"What's with you, I'm just going to dance!" Jade just crossed her arms with an angry face. "Tori, I'll do way better in the dancing challenge."

"Yeah, but what's with those two?" Tori did notice that the red karate warrior and the coachman were just glaring at each other.

"Personal problems." Jade just added, as these stage rivals were running out of there.

Ken and Barker were red in their clothes and attempting to put a smug smile in his own face, as their partners couldn't give less of a crap about these two, as they were slowly moving onto the challenge.

"Yeah, I told you that this challenge is going to be won!" Ken just shouted back, as he was just walking with a confused Ryu.

"Someone already has won, though." Ryu added with a bit of a guess, as the karate warrior just kinda knew the obvious.

"Alright, you American twat, you are not ready to win." Barker just replied to Ken a little late, but they both just left it at the insults. "My friend-"

"Excuse me, but you're definitely not a friend." Ken just crossed his arms with a bit of a smug look, as the blonde guy was just not impressed. "I'm ready to win anyways!"

"My friend, you're not going to do that." Barker smugly said, as he had a bit of an evil smirk.

The show that actually transitioned into the restaurant that some of the teams were fighting in and that description of the restaurant challenge was definitely a slight understatement, as there was still several teams having problems with each other and their own pizzas.

"Listen up, you sphere of...this is just going to sound disgusting." Eggman didn't want to say anything, currently in the middle of eating some kind of meat mass. "Anyways, what's up?"

"Nothing interesting aside from justice. How about you?" Tizoc asked, as though he had some personal problems with him.

"To be honest, it's doing perfectly legitimate science, which is ethical by the way." Eggman instantly replied weirdly defensive, making the luchadores regret things.

"Why would you say that if you're doing those things?" Tizoc asked

"Yeah, you've got a problem!"

The luchadores were just plain confused at why one of the scientists was acting up about his own ethics and Lord Boxman was just watching a problem go down.

_*The Luchadors' confessional*_

_Ramon and Tizoc were both a little bit more confused than they normally was, which wasn't saying much._

_"Man, what was that guy going on about? I mean, why would people act like that when they've got a questioning." Ramon asked, slightly confused._

_"Maybe it's nerves, but I think it's something a little more evil." Tizoc said. "Kids, don't lie."_

_"Yeah, lying is a terrible thing." Ramon just added with an honest smile. "It's just going to cause problems."_

_*Confessional cut*_

With all that being said, there was some intense competition going on between two people, who may or may not be representing two different countries.

"Oh, bring it on!" Kasumi shouted, just backing her friend up in the battle. "My friend's pretty good!"

"Pretty good at what, losing?" Pit suggested, the young angel was ready to fire back with some insults of his own. "Don't worry."

"Worry about what?" Kasumi genuinely asked, as the angel tried to pick up his own thoughts once again.

"Don't worry about winning, because someone already won and I'm getting a seat on that flight! Why's Ken eating so fast?" Pit easily got distracted by the fact that Ken was just eating fast.

"Just be prepared to not have that happen." Kasumi was definitely not so distracted by Ken's battle, having a very confident smile.

Dark Pit and Hinako were both eating at their own pace, making sure that they weren't too overwhelmed by the craziest pizza of them all, the heat feast, which was just making them sweat.

"Wait, Ken?" Kasumi just realised that the impressive speed of the eaters.

Ken was just trying to make sure that Coachman wasn't outspeeding him and that may have not been working, when pineapples were on the pizza and others were also there.

"What is these idiots doing?" Jack wasn't even remotely bothered by the battle. "Huh, this thing is finished."

"...You joking, because that's one hot pizza!" Ken shouted, as the half-brothers were just giving a serious look. "Yeah-"

"It just isn't that spicy."

The half-brothers chose the heat feast...and acted like it was nothing, mostly because they were to some serious physical struggles and these two were out of there like they just encountered nothing.

Baki, of course, threw a bit of a smirk towards the people that were actually in the challenge and some of them were a little bit more motivated.

After the cut, they were just running their best towards Burnham Harbo(u)r with some pretty impressive speed and Don could easily seen them.

**"Wow, those half-brothers can really run!" **Don exclaimed, seeing the two of them getting closer and closer to the Chill Zone...to hit it and run over the mat. **"Half-brothers, you're in 21st place!"**

They both might have been disappointed, but it was definitely hard to tell for a lot of people and even then, it was still a good result, as the red-haired Baki still had a stoic face and Jack's shaved head made his face scarier.

* * *

Doesn't mean anything, when some teams were ready to join the dancing arena like it was no real problem at all and others were still there.

"If you want to win, you try or something!" Batsu shouted some useful advice towards the people that were already dancing.

"Genius move, player." Jade was getting tired of the unsolicited advice. "Anyways, we've gotta get out of here."

"That's not even that much of a problem, considering things are crazy fast." Batsu was just ready to do it, as they were ready to make good moves.

"Yeah, that doesn't mean anything." Jade were here to make some moves and ignoring some important advice.

These two were not the only ones that were ready to make sure their dance was pretty decent, as Shawn was just back in the challenge with some pretty old-school moves, mostly based on some Native American moves.

Though they weren't as good as they were just Native American moves, Shawn made a unique attempt...but it was just an attempt, as he didn't get a tip.

"Aw, nuts." Shawn just belted out. "Guess, I lost."

"Don't worry about it, sometimes you have to lose." Kaio attempted to teach the survival guy some lessons.

"Come on, I kinda already know." Shawn just added, being in the mood to try again after that attempt. "Dunno, what Dendy's going to do, though."

"Just trying her hardest is gonna work!" Kaio was just putting all of his faith into his...best friend, as she was just coming up back to dance once again.

There was definitely some improvements that they were made, as Dendy stepped up onto the dance floor and tried to just make sure that her dance moves were decent enough to make it through.

Speaking of decent dance moves, Dendy threw some out there, as she basically looked it up before she got herself going and going she went, as the Kappa was chaining simple dances like crazy, as her feet were firmly stuck to the ground.

In the end, while it wasn't the best, having some gaps between basically every dance moves, she did manage to get a tip.

"Whoa, Dendy, how did you manage to do that?" Kaio was just asking out of wonder, having wide eyes.

"It was not easy combining dance moves, but it was very possible." Dendy was just very relieved to get out of the challenge.

"Listen, I can do way better than that, just watch!" Yuri yelled, as the two kid heroes were just walking towards the Chill Zone at speed. "It's time for me to show these fucks what's up!"

"Whoa, whoa-"

The dance instructors couldn't really protest, as she angrily danced like she had something to prove and Ryo wasn't willing to tell her off right now, not at least when she had the chance to bring the fight.

Said fight was still some karate moves flowing into some other random 80s dance moves, but because of her anger and apparent focus, her flow was actually pretty good, moving around like she was changing poses.

That being said, no-one could stop her at this point, as not even the other teams were ready to deal with Yuri's fury and because of this and the dance moves, she got the tip.

"Seriously, you can't just disrespect people out of the blue like that. Doesn't mean it wasn't good." The younger dance instructor said, having her frizzy hair in a bit of a tizzy.

"Yes, let's go, Ryo! We've got a race to finish!" Yuri wasn't ready to be stopped, having long braided hair that swept around her.

"Come on, at least say thanks to them! You barely got through!" Ryo shouted, as his younger and bolder sister was just running out of the dance studio.

_*The Karate Siblings' confessional*_

_Ryo was just giving a very certain glare towards his sister._

_"Look, I don't want to teach you something you already know for some obvious reasons, but why did you go off on some workers who have to stay up late? It's all about respect." Ryo really asked wearing his mostly orange clothes._

_"Because I'm not going to be disrespected for my own choices of dance and I'll dance however I want to!" Yuri shouted, steaming with anger. "Yeah, that good enough for ya?"_

_Ryo then looked at the camera with an unimpressed look and crossed arms, as Yuri was just still pissed off._

_*Confessional cut*_

Kaio and Dendy were both giving two very normal smiles, as they were taking up twenty second place and Ryo and Yuri were putting out some intense karate poses, slightly forced smiles and straining themselves some more, as they ended up in twenty-third place.

**"However, while the kid heroes and the karate siblings are taking up 22nd and 23rd, the rest of the positions are still up for grabs by some really fast eaters!" **Don announced, taking the focus back to the pizzeria for one more shot at the game.

"Alright, it's your fault that we didn't win! Should've been easy!" Dr. Eggman declared out of anger, as the lord was just letting his own stomach.

"Yeah, let's go before we lose practically every chance to win!" Lord Boxman declared, as Dr. Eggman was still a little bit more interested in the fight between an American karate warrior and a British coach driver...with Ryu in the middle. "Ryu, hope you lose!"

Ryu may have had an advantage in practically every way physically...except for weight, as his stomach was not working with his simple fists and he didn't want to overwork his stomach.

"Some challenges are just plain unnecessary to do, but it's worth it." Ryu genuinely added, making sure that his stomach could handle it.

Barker, however, was nearly the opposite like he just ate the pizza like it was nothing too bad and he managed to clear it.

"Okay, you win this time. Sometimes, you've got to lose." Ken just simply went with it, as he really couldn't do it. "Clearly, I've lost."

"No, you might have lost quite a bit more than that." Barker ridiculously smug smile did make Ken a little bit angry.

"...By the way, I didn't." Ken was just fired up to eat the last bite of his own fiery pizza with a smug grin on his face. "Also, you should run."

"And what are you going to do about it? I mean, you can't run that fast." Barker was just genuinely determined to just make Ken feel bad, which wasn't happening.

"No, seriously, your alliance partner is actually tugging your...scarf?" Ken just letting his words do the talking, as Ryu was just letting his stomach rest for a bit. "See ya guys at the Chill Zone!"

"Stromboli won't miss you two!" Stromboli shouted, stomping down on the ground in an attempt to intimidate him. "Bye!"

The sparring rivals were just a little bit tired of the pizza business, as they had to deal with some seriously odd pizzas like it was no problem and of course, it was a problem.

_*The Sparring Rivals' confessional*_

_Ryu actually asked the questions, as Ken was just feeling the stomach._

_"Come on, was it really worth it in the end? You just made my stomach a battleground." Ryu asked out of concern, his spiky black hair being still. "And you might lose."_

_"Either way, it means that the next time we'll meet, he will lose. No whip, I bet I can beat him in a fight!" Ken shouted, ready to show the world his fist. "I've got __**this **__on lockdown!"_

_Ken's left hand was still covered in the spiciness that still hurt his hand, as Ryu had a clean hand despite eating the thing._

_"Shouldn't you wash yourself? It is spicy after all." Ryu added, having an honest look._

_"If anything, the spicier it is, the better it should be." Ken basically argued with a smug smile with Ryu oddly nodding to go with it._

_*Confessional cut*_

Lord Boxman and Doctor Eggman were well on their way to be making sure that they were the next pair in for potentially the first flight, as in they were seeing both the sparring rivals and the old men were just running very close together.

"Wow, they are close...but not for long!" Boxman stated towards his own compadre, who was just thinking the same exact.

"They're not going to watch out." Dr. Eggman said, as one of the scientists were definitely making a shout. "Hey, Ken!"

**"Science guys, I have no idea what you're doing, but you're in 24th place!" **Don watched as Ken stopped to notice the very loud shout and Ryu stopped for his partner. **"Geez, what a move!"**

Coachman and Stromboli were both definitely not needing that, as they were both angry at the scientists for basically doing a cowardly move.

**"Old men, you're in 25th! You would've been ahead, anyways!" **Don told the two of them, ready to put 100 more teams into some position.

"There's nothing there, you cheats." Stromboli didn't like what the scientists were actually talking about. "Stromboli would win anyways!"

"That's actually true, but we wanted to give you a push." Boxman just told the Italian guy who was just ready to punch the head.

"...Idioti." Stromboli changed back to his own Italian, as his partner was just shrugging it off.

"To be fair, giving a powerful advantage isn't an idiotic move." Dr. Eggman just went with that excuse, as he convinced the old men of his genius. "Let's just get out."

While the two teams that were part of the villains' alliance, which was previously Smee and Stromboli's friendly group, were walking away from the Harbour, the sparring rivals were just coming in late.

**"Ryu and Ken, I'm sorry to say that you're in 26th place! You may be seated on the second flight!" **Don announced. **"You would've been there anyways, but you didn't deserve that."**

"Don't worry, I've faced much worse obstacles." Ryu just put his right hand on the hosts' shoulder with an honest smile. "Wasn't even the worst obstacle today."

"Today? What in the heck do you mean?" Ken just asked, before realising what was going on in his stomach. "I get the feeling you're used to heat."

"Pretty much." Ryu summed it up in two words.

**"While 27 teams, including two Mexican wrestlers and two old men, have gone through the two-challenge leg..."**

Ramon and Tizoc were both giving their best poses for the fans, the cameras and even the news publication, as they were not deterred by their still great position.

* * *

**"...98 teams are still battling through at the very least, the first or second challenge and because of that, there's a long line to play ball!"**

Liking him or not didn't really matter, as the massive line was enough to cover one half side of the baseball's field entry and some teams were really getting impatient waiting.

"Excuse fucking me, why in the hell are we waiting in line?" Trevor asked, really importantly. "If this was good, this should've been gone."

"Damn, you haven't been on the fourth flight. Massive wait time and you get out once, wait half an hour!" Max complained as well, despite being a buff guy.

"Holy shit, that is just plain fucking stupid."

"The way you speak is also stupid. You don't need to swear every single sentance." Max just made a bit of an awkward look towards Trevor, who was actually stewing at this point.

"Listen, it's your own problem if you don't like the way I speak!" Trevor, despite being angry as all hell, made Max just not care.

"Alright, just calm down please. We're still both stuck here."

Wherever Trevor loved or hated him, Max was just saying facts to his face and obviously, he may have been hating, but the massive amount of teams stuck on this challenge was very apparent to a lot of people.

"Josh, we've gotta get out of here!" Drake shouted, as this guy was just plain ready to make sure that these step brothers.

"Double goes for you, Lorenzo!" Chet was just ready to support his own stepbrother. "Make sure that we don't lose!"

"So, I heard you stepbrothers and the fact that you were on this race. Nice!" Drake was just giving some good compliments, as Lorenzo swung decent enough to move onto second base.

"Dude, we finished right in the middle, it's not a big deal." Chet just kept it pretty humble. "What's awesome is that we went on the race and did it to them!"

"To who, though?" Drake was asking the all important question, as his step brother was just ready to go in for the competent swing.

"At least we are moving on." Yusuke lamented from home base, though he still didn't do too well. "Good luck to you-"

"Because you kinda suck at it!" Drake just yelled at the art student, who was just trying to get a picture of who the next team to play ball would be. "Man, let's hope that there's a home runner in here!"

"Yeah, because we're at the mercy at someone who probably can't do that." Chet almost complained, before seeing that there was someone with some baseball bat experience. "Who are you?"

"Frank West, journalist guy and fighting against clickbait." Frank was definitely feeling pretty tired at the swings, but he wasn't ready to go out. "You teenagers better watch!"

"Who are you?" Chet asked, as Drake was not in the mood to lose.

Frank swung like he didn't want to answer that question, as his arc was strong, his arm was weighted, his knees were steady and his feet were ready...to move that is.

While the contrasting students may have gone and the ordinary stepbrothers were certainly closer than the loud stepbrothers were, Frank could see that this ball was just going hard and fast in the air, literally passing over every fielder.

Even with the two teams of step brothers finishing up a run, Frank easily managed to hit a home run.

**"HOME RUN!" **

"...I did it." Frank was still in disbelief, as the automated announcement just shouted the obvious. "Anyways, see y'all later!"

"Bye, have a fun time losing!" Ash threw his opinion out there, as he waved his own hair from the crowd.

"Yeah, hope that haircut doesn't blind ya." Chuck threw an off-the-cuff remark just as casually as Ash did, not caring that much.

"Oh, I've got some more ways to blind your eyes!" Ash was just pulling up his hair to reveal his intimidating other eye.

"Tell them to someone who cares." Chuck just told him, still being dismissive of the young guy.

The feisty fighters had some new plans that were really ready to cause some problems for some specific teams, as Shen didn't really care that much and Falco cared a lot.

"Hey, if it's any consolation, I think that blonde guy is pretty annoying." Falco just made a snide comment, still keeping a straight face.

"Like what, you hate him or something **dumber**, because you're a pretty dumb looking bird." Shen made the comment with an honest smirk and also tried answering Falco's question.

"You have yellow spiky hair and your clothes actually fit you, while your friend...is probably the opposite hair-wise." Falco just explained his own reasons.

"Man, you need to shut up when you've got chance." Shen cracked his knuckles, as Mai made it within two inches of her chances. "She's out."

"Hell no, she's a slut. Where's all the sluts at?" Butthead asked in reply, reminding the guy that in fact, at least a few teams on every flight was actually here.

"Yo, who are you to ask that question?" Shen asked, ready to crack some bones. "You trailer park trash."

"Heheheh, says the pink dragon." Butthead directly got hit in the face by the so-called pink dragon and got a bit of a bruise. "Hey, Beavis, I got punched in the fact by a pink dragon!"

"Just keep on running your mouth." Shen just sat back down with his pleasant smile. "Then the bruise will be the last of your problems."

Butthead just sat back down with an very angry look, as Digby was just genuinely shocked at what he saw on the stands.

While that nonsense was happening, more and more teams were leaving the first challenge with their dignity and skills intact, thanks to some strategy changes within some of the teams.

Carly and Chloe, despite not being the strongest girls in the competition, made it through because of Frank's home running expertise and Carly was a lot more pleased than Chloe.

Eddy finally made it through, though he was clearly sweating and he definitely had some help from an confident Fox, who was ready to start a comeback and so did Kitty with some honest methods.

"Wow, the competition is getting a lot faster!" Edd noticed, as he was running with the fox.

"Sometimes powers just increase your own strength and make it easier to do challenge!" Fox just added with some good advice.

"Either way, we are at least out of here." Edd wasn't ready to lose to anyone in the game, as the sockhead finally saw his partner catch up with him.

"How are you in front of me? I aced it!" Eddy shouted in frustation, as he was just panting keeping up with some of the teams. "Sockhead, how are you keeping up with those-"

"Literally in front of you now." Fox told him. "You don't have to tell him."

_*The Odd Siblings' confessional*_

_Carly and Spencer were both as confused as each other about what just happened._

_"Wait, are all of the weird things going to be on TV?" Spencer asked of a genuine concern. "If not, then I swear there was one team just trying to smoke some weed!"_

_"Not even close, because I swear there was someone trying to eat some weed!" Carly said, being squicked out from the...absurd sight. "I swear you also saw it."_

_"You're not really wrong for the most part." Spencer was rubbing his eyes. "...That kind of stuff isn't fun to remember."_

_"No kidding! What's with those two?" Carly may or may not have referring to Phil and Jack._

_*The Rude Dudes' confessional*_

_Phil was just looking to take a girl home, as he had the seductive eyes and Jack wasn't really understanding him._

_"Hey, man, listen I'm ready to get into her, you know what I mean, man?" Phil's bucket hat was just moving with him, as he had a smug grin. "You thought that I wasn't a player."_

_"Who are you talking to, I didn't even say anything like that!" Jack was just genuinely offended._

_"My uncle for one and I haven't even seen him get laid...I dunno when, but I'm still a playa!"_

_*Confessional cut*_

* * *

**"While some other teams let their insecurities talk for them, a good chunk of the teams were letting their personalities do the rest!"**

Don wasn't even joking, as there was still a lot of teams left doing the first challenge and a lot of teams were also moving onto the second challenge, even if it's because it is much later on in the night and they had their choices to make.

Carly, King and Chloe, who didn't participate in the last challenge, chose the dance along with Chet, who wasn't scared of the dance and King got hated on...as all of the teams entered the dance studio, including a latecoming Falco.

"Why-"

"Trust me, you wouldn't understand." Chet mockingly said, as both teams were not too happy with comment.

And Kurt, Chuck, Edd, Drake, Spencer and also Ryuji were about to do the pizza eating challenge like they were about to do some battle...which wasn't too far off from the truth.

"I know that I don't have that many strengths, but this is the ultimate equaliser!" Edd declared, ready to see that Eddy was just not facepalming.

"Geez, you're not wrong, just you're a little thin." Kurt kept his comments cautious.

"I'm ready for it!"

"Honestly, I don't believe it for a second."

With nine more teams entering when several more duos were still either participating in the challenge that was just stuck ahead of them, the chaos was happening.

In the dancing challenge, there was still the issue of the survivalists, the stage rivals and the babysitters that were able to make sure that they weren't out

"Hey, what's with you! I'm just trying to make it through this challenge!" King shouted, as Chet and Lorenzo were just a little bit distracted by her. "You'd thought that you've never seen boobs before."

"Nah, it's that you'd be great competition." Chet made a smirk towards King, who didn't exactly appericiate the gesture.

"Yeah, sure, I definitely believe it." King pretty much had the most dismissive look towards the stepbrother.

"Hey, I'll show you my dancing moves!" Chet shouted, as the survivalists were just getting tired of dancing again. "Lorenzo, tell her I'm wrong!"

"That's literally impossible, because it's a dance challenge up in here!" Lorenzo shouted back at an still unimpressed King, who just sat down waiting for her turn. "Shawn's going native."

Shawn was just trying to make use of his very tribal moves that were a weird combination of Native American techniques and whatever else he could mash together into a very coherent dance that was intimidating.

It was easy to say that it was passable and not very intimdating, as while the moves on their own were intimidating, the way that Shawn did them...wasn't doing that.

At least he got a tip.

"...Can we just go?" Shawn asked, very ashamed of the crowd's reaction.

"Yeah, what's up with you?" Jasmine asked out of concern.

The next team was about to make good moves, as Jade was able to make a pretty decent dance out of their gothic dance move, featuring some good improvements working with the challenges.

Jade wasn't happy, though, about the dance and Tori was just a little bit exasperated at how angrily she was dancing.

"Jade, you kinda...look like someone-" Tori didn't want to distract her own friend. "-Nah, you're actually doing pretty good."

"As long as I don't do this again, it's fine." Jade stated, done with her dance and the ability to care about dances at all. "Judges?"

"Nah, it's fine, you did pretty alright. You-" The probably late 20s woman with the afro was about to make things clear for an frustrated Jade. "-got the tip, anyways."

Tori just hugged a very dejected Jade, as the two stage rivals were just slowly going to the Chill Zone with a tip in tow, leaving to some overconfident predictions from a certain woman.

"Then it must'nt be that long before I get to the Chill Zone says me!" Cat added to the conversation, making everyone look at her. "I don't know for sure, but I like thinking about it."

Hinata was up next, actually mixing the classic ballerina-ish moves with some karate attacks, while making sure that the dance was actually good and this time, things were smooth.

She was also smiling the whole time for an extra bonus for the instructors, as they gave her a tip with the smile and Samus was still there, not too bothered by the wait.

"Let's just get out of here!" Batsu declared, ready to keep the competition hot with his spiky hair.

"Geez, there's really is no time to waste." Hinata, while a little intimidated by her friend's speed, got herself going just as fast.

While the dancing challenge had two more teams that were going to the Chill Zone at very different speeds, the pizza challenge couldn't be any more crazy than it already was.

Dark Pit was just ready to get through things quickly and Ryuji was just doing the same things, albeit with an easier-to-eat pizza and said pizza was a little more controversial.

"What kind of mad man puts pineapple on a pizza?" Dark Pit angrily suggested. "A very mad man."

"Man, you kinda bombed with that one." Ryuji may have been eating while he was saying that kind of stuff, but he was right. "Angel guy, are in the real world."

"Come on, I feel like I'm one step away winning regardless." Dark Pit finally ate his last bite, getting his stomach settled quickly. "Bye, not nerd."

"...Damn, what's up with you?" Ryuji asked out of genuine concern, as the dark-ish angel and the light angel just picked themselves up. "Hey, what's your name?"

"I'm Dark Pit, cooler than my inferior clone."

Ryuji was just shaken by that addition and not shaken enough to be affected by the meat feast all that much and Yusuke was just gave a solemn look to him...and Shingo, who was still eating.

Time passed, nothing interesting was said and two more teams and rather coincidentally, the guys that were previously mentioned were done.

"Alright, it's time for Kyo to see what's missing!" Shingo yelled at the whole entire resturant, accidentally starting up rumours. "Just so you know, I mean I'm going to fight him!"

"...Thanks." Benimaru had a smirk, pretty much helping Shingo out of the resturant.

And some more teams actually finished and depending on their position, some of them were happier than others.

**"Shawn and Jasmine, you're in 28th!"**

These two were just sharing a determined smile, ready to take the competition on honestly.

**"Batsu and Hinata, you're in 29th!"**

Batsu might have been mid-yell, but his mouth wasn't that open, as Hinata was just peeking out from behind him with a peace sign.

**"Pit and Dark Pit, you're in 30th!"**

While the two angels were just doing the same power stance of putting their fists and mirroring each other, they both looked shocked.

**"Tori and Jade, you're in 31st!"**

Tori couldn't have been happier to be in Chicago, while Jade actually wanted to see the sights, having the most despondent face.

**"Ryuji and Yusuke, you're in 32nd!"**

Ryuji couldn't have been more happy, as he was practically in mid-jump while Yusuke took an very artful pose for the camera.

**"Shingo and Benimaru, you're in 33rd!"**

Benimaru was actually resting with a seductive smile against a reading Shingo, who was just more confused.

_*The High School Fighters' confessional*_

_Batsu and Hinata were both on their way to make things simple._

_"You know, Batsu, it's okay to support your friend doing some girly stuff from time to time. I'm not just a karate girl." Hinata wasn't really too embarrassed from the challenge._

_"Yeah, but I didn't have to be recorded by the cameras." Batsu huffed in a still confident way. "At least we're doing fine."_

_"Are we? We dropped a lot of places and I don't know if we can make it back."_

_"Trust me, we can!"_

_*Confessional cut*_

* * *

While several teams were actually on their way to making sure that the first challenge was a breeze for them, it was time for the rest of the second challenge's...battlers to take their stage seriously.

"It's free food. Doesn't mean it won't hurt, though." Frank remarked, as the middle-aged journalist wasn't happy about his own friend doing the challenge.

"Yeah, that has to be one of the most no shit moments of all time." Chuck replied, not really surprised at the comment.

"Doesn't mean it hasn't been pointed out already." Frank fired back instantly.

"I think you meant has, because it's still some very obvious words."

Frank didn't really have anything to say to his partner, who was just trying to eat as fast as he really could and Spencer was not even scared of the food was going do to him.

"Not even remotely scared of that thing! You could've told me it was crazy spicy and-" Spencer wasn't really scared of the all-star pizza. "-it wouldn't matter."

"Whoa, slow down, we strill have to run to the Chill Zone!" Carly was just more scared of the chance to end up losing.

"Yeah, she's right." Frank said, throwing in some common sense.

"It's like ten inches of pizza, what's that going to do to you?" Spencer asked, practically asking for trouble.

While both the journalist and the sculpture artist were working their way through the pizzas, there was still some teams that were still on the challenge and also related to that, way ahead of them.

"Hinako, don't choke on this one!" Kasumi said, motivated to help a girl friend. "It's just something in your way!"

"But it's such a hard food to deal with." Hinako was practically breathless at this point, seeing the last bite. "The heat is...intense."

"Trust me, there's one more bite and that milk is going to wash things out." Kasumi told her, just letting one of her friends defeat the heat fest. "Alright?"

Hinako ate the last bite and dealt with the heat...pretty easily, but it was also a small bite and the blonde sumo particioner knew that she was ready to leave.

"I'm sorry that it took so long." Hinako apologised meekly.

"It's fine, we didn't fall too far...just far enough." Kasumi wasn't worried about the low leaderboard placement, as a certain team was just checking her out. "Hey, what's your name!"

Kurt was just clicking his finger towards a confused Hinako and a fired-up Kasumi, as his girlfriend was in the bathroom.

"Kurt Wagner, cool dude extrodinare and lover of pizzas! Those two things are not rel-Hey, wait." The hidden mutant pretty much got the cold shoulder from the two Japanese girls, who were still in resturant.

"I don't think they were interested." Kitty just came back from the toilet, as she was just seeing Kurt do a speedrun on a pizza. "Also, stuffing your face with pizza doesn't attract girls."

"I know." Kurt answered, being a young mutant. "Doesn't mean they can't see what's happening."

"Aren't we dating. I'm pretty sure that they'd figure it out by now." Kitty just told the guy.

_*The Japanese Girls' confessional*_

_Hinako and Kasumi were confident in their own assessment._

_*Confessional cut*_

Oddly enough, earlier, there was a certain challenge that a certain duo were actually stuck on and this time, it was mostly because they didn't dance and Samus was part of it.

"Everything does take time to get used, though." Samus argued. "And as you know, I'm not the greatest dancer."

"Yeah, but we literally fell from the top! There has to be at least a limit or something!" Captain Falcon also argued back, trying to get her to move foward.

"This early on, I don't think the competition matters that much."

"I mean it's taking a crazy amount of time to do the thing."

The bounty hunter took a moment to see what King was just showing off, just being her usual classy self, dancing with a lot of sweeps that showed that she could bring the punch and the dance.

"Yeah, just look at the way she just dances? She's owning it out there." Mai told the two of them. "You could easily do that."

"Dancing around with a whip isn't the exactly the easiest technique to master." Samus just justified her own lack of good performances, still being confident.

"So, why aren't you going all out?" Mai asked, seeing that King was just providing the ballerina-style kicks that the instructors liked. "You looked weirdly...restrained."

"Honestly, probably scared of messing this up, as I do have an electric whip."

"That's what I've been trying to say!" Captain Falcon interrupted the girl talk at a very convinent time, as King just got the tip. "Samus, do what you always do! Show 'em what you've got packing!"

Chet was actually up next, providing a simple dance that...aboslutely didn't have simple moves, throwing a backflip quite early on just for show.

"Go, Chet, go! Also, you two just got lucky!" Lorenzo just heckled an very smug Captain Falcon, sure that he would go next.

"Hey, it's not my fault that Samus...like any other person has insecurities." Captain Falcon replied instantly with a honest smile.

"Yeah, but we're definitely going first. Also, you were actually _second _and you're down and these stepbrothers are going up!" Lorenzo boasted, as Chet was just doing backflip to a handstand...into a rolling pose. "Look at that!"

"Yes, I'm looking at it. I'm sure that I can do just as well." Samus' fire in her heart became even more apparent, as the determined stepbrothers got a tip.

"I'd like to see you try, but we're going and this challenge blows anyways." Chet basically mocked her, as Lorenzo jumped out of the seats. "Bye."

Samus didn't exactly grin, but her eyes pretty much told a different story, as the bounty hunters were about to make their big break out of the challenge.

The female bounty hunter was just ready to really dance around with her hip and in some moves, make sure that it didn't touch her, as she started with a simple whip twirl.

Gradually, the moves became crazier and weirdly enough, it was more of what she usually did and then some, rather than being restrained in her movements to be careful of the whip.

There was a few flips, several rapid spins of the whip and even some kind of crazy handstand spin with the whip, though it got a little bit too close for comfort.

Regardless, Samus was just finishing it off with a spin on the ground and an very confident smile in her face and she easily managed to get a tip for her team.

_*The Bounty Hunters' confessional*_

_"How was that?" Captain Falcon asked. "Just asking, because it was looking pretty good."_

_"Relieved for one and for the other, ready to get back into the competition." Samus kept her same stoic face._

_"Now, that's what I'd like to hear. You really showed your moves out there!"_

_*Confessional cut*_

Frank and Chuck were just done with their pizza and Spencer was just genuinely shocked at how fast the biker just ate the pizza...not even saying anything, as the two diease survivors.

**"Yeah, there's a whole lot of teams finishing and just watch what happens next!" **Don announced, as five more teams were on their way to finishing the challenge and they were about to get a surprise.

A quick montage of the bounty hunters, who were struggling the most to make it through were shown just passing every team that beat them to the punch.

First, it was Frank and Chuck, who were just a little slow to run, so it wasn't much of a surprise.

Secondly, Chet and Lorenzo were passed and even though they were running, the bounty hunters' sudden appearence shocked them.

Thirdly, Mai and King were rather impressed when they saw that the bounty hunters were just catching up to them and then being in front of them.

Lastly, Hinako and Kasumi may have had a massive headstart compared to them, as they were nearly at the Chill Zone...and they just saw the bounty hunters just be in front of them.

**"Bounty hunters, you're in 34th!"**

Samus and Captain Falcon were just taking a breather at this point, as these two had run impressively fast for a while.

"We did do pretty good." Samus said, as the blonde bounty hunter just shrugged. "Anyways, how are those two doing?"

**"Hi-nay-ko and Ka-sumi, you're in 35th!"**

These two were not surprised by Don's mis-pronounciation of their name and very surprised by the bounty hunter's positions.

"Geez, how are you two like this?!" Kasumi asked, ready to investigate the bounty hunters.

**"Mai and King, you're looking good and hot in 36th!"**

Don's remark didn't exactly impress the women warriors, as they slowly walked away from the host with disgusted looks and the stepbrothers were up next.

**"Chet and Lorenzo, you're in 37th!"**

Chet and Lorenzo just did a cheering pose, as they both just jumped on each other with the most smug faces that he could bring.

* * *

**"As 37 teams are actually done with the challenge and quite a bit more teams are either on their way to the second challenge or actually at the second challenge!"**

Alya, Jyushimatsu and Cornelius' dad, Karim were the next ones to hit a home run and were in with a chance to make it and they were just on their way to make it through the leg.

Frank and Chuck were just walking towards the Burnham Harbour without that much of a care in the world.

**"...Also, Frank and Chuck have literally been standing here for a minute and they get 38th place!"**

These two were just not happy about being blown off by the host, but it was back to the dancing challenge for some more fun with the teams that were waiting for their moment.

Also, Falco and Chloe were sat right next to each other, as they were ready to make some good moves and less good comments.

"Listen, I don't know how you exist, but you look stupid." Chloe made a smug comment

"It's not even the first comment about me looking stupid, so come up with something better." Falco stated, as the blue bird stopped caring.

"That beak is literally made for talking...a lot and nothing good."

"Okay, you've got something original-ish, but I don't care that much."

These two were definitely trading some insults, as Cat was just really getting jiggy with it and ridiculously loose as an coincidence, throwing her arms and her body around like crazy and Sam wasn't too crazy about the dance.

"I was thinking and then it was my turn and then I didn't think!" Cat tried to explain, her apparent lack of dance.

"Yeah, you didn't do that well." The oldest dance instructor explained, as she was just shaking her straight-ish hair at the actual redhead.

These dancers were not exactly the best at dancing, including some other teams that almost arrived at the dance studio and were watching things outside.

Either way, the eating challenge still had its fair share of struggles and chill problems and there was a specific team that still struggled through the all-star craziness.

"You got told straight facts and yet, you didn't listen." Drake practically just gave him a smug look. "It's gonna hurt."

"At least it's not pineapple pizza." Carly just noticed, as she was just taking a look at it. "Wait, is it pineapple pizza?"

"No, it's just a whole lot of meat and some other stuff." Drake defended himself.

"Uhhh, doesn't look like it." Carly was still trying to get a glance at the pizza and then Spencer was just feeling the effects of the all-star. "Spencer, you okay?"

"Somewhat fine." Spencer just burped out of nowhere, probably stuffed with some food. "Man, that was some good food!"

Spencer and Carly were just completely done with the challenge, as these odd siblings were just handling the heavy stomach pretty badly and Drake felt it.

Josh was just seeing that his pizza was just very close to being done as well, as he casually ate his...pineapple slice like it was nothing.

"Nice cover for me." Josh just said, as his stepbrother was just judging him. "It's pretty easy to ate, so it's fine."

"No, it's not fine. It's just too lame to handle." Drake got fired up about the fruit that was resting on the dough.

_*The Ordinary Stepbrothers' confessional*_

_Drake and Josh were just relieved that this challenge was over, but one was more relieved than the other._

_"I can't believe that you were taking a pizza choice this seriously. It's just too lame to care about." Josh argued his own positioned._

_"Come on, it's a fruit on a pizza, because it's just pretty amazingly bad." Drake argued pretty casually, as the guy cared._

_"It's pineapple and it fits pretty good on some stuff! It was the best pizza in the challenge!" Josh added, as the curly-haired guy was just tired._

_"Either way, it's still bad."_

_*The Odd Siblings' confessional*_

_Spencer's long and scruffy brown hair and Carly's straight black hair were just moving around, as the two of them were resting on a chair._

_"I can't believe that everyone's just going crazy over a pizza and plus, it's still terrible anyways." Carly wasn't too tired of asking question._

_"How did they even stuff that much topping onto ten inches? That has to be some kind of food magic!" Spencer shouted, shocked at the pizza's amazing composition._

_*Confessional cut*_

While these two teams weren't really going fast, one of them was actually slightly faster than usual.

**"Drake and Josh, you're in 39th! Spencer and Carly, you're in 40th!"**

Drake and Josh were just standing together like they were interested in something...or rather, the race in 39th place.

Spencer and Carly were both chilling somewhere else, as they didn't get a picture for them being in 40th.

**"As 2 more teams finish this American leg, 85 more teams are still not over these two challenges and it's getting kinda late, so things are going to get...questionable after the break!"**

* * *

**To be continued in the fifth part, where everybody else tries to be more confident about their skills as the leaders either try to be a little more relevant in a part that doesn't even involve them!**

**Some dirty moves may be made in the next part!**

**1st: Fry & Bender AKA The Adult Best Friends (Futurama)**  
**2nd: Lightning & Jo AKA The Jock Rivals (TD: Revenge of The Island)**  
**3rd: Jacques & Josee AKA The Ice Dancers (Ridonculous Race)**  
**4th: Kim Kaphwan & Jhun Hoon AKA The Taekwondo Masters (Fatal Fury & King of Fighters)**  
**5th: Terry Bogard & Duck King AKA The Hometown Heroes (Fatal Fury)**  
**6th: Morrigan & Felicia AKA The Monster Girls (Darkstalkers)**  
**7th: Beth & Leshawna AKA The Reality Show Heroes (Total Drama Action)**  
**8th: Heather & Alejandro AKA The Reality Show Villains (Total Drama World Tour)**  
**9th: Austin & Ally AKA The Singer-Songwriters (Austin & Ally)**  
**10th: Sonic & Knuckles AKA The Fast Friends (Sonic Boom)**

**11th: MacArthur/Valentina & Sanders AKA The Former Cadets (Ridonculous Race)**  
**12th: Radicles & Enid AKA The Bodega Heroes (OK K.O.)**  
**13th: Dante & Trish AKA The Demon Hunters (Devil May Cry)**  
**14th: Ralf & Clark AKA The Mercenaries (Ikari Warriors/King of Fighters)**  
**15th: Mario & Luigi AKA The Wholesome Brother (Super Mario)**  
**16th: Emma & Xander AKA The Camp Councillors (Bunk'd)**  
**17th: Tails & Zooey AKA The Foxes (Sonic Boom)**  
**18th: Cammy & Juni AKA The Fighting Friends (Street Fighter)**  
**19th: Wario & Waluigi AKA The Competitive Brothers (Super Mario/Wario)**

**20th: Smee & Captain Hook AKA The Pirates (Peter Pan)**  
**21st: Baki & Jack AKA The Half-Brothers (Grappler Baki)**  
**22nd: Kaio & Dendy AKA The Kid Heroes (OK K.O.)**  
**23rd: Ryo & Yuri AKA The Karate Siblings (Art of Fighting)**  
**24th: Coachman & Stromboli AKA The Old Men (Pinocchio)**  
**25th: Dr. Eggman & Lord Boxman AKA The Scientists (Sonic & OK K.O.)**  
**26th: Ryu & Ken AKA The Sparring Rivals (Street Fighter)**  
**27th: Ramon & Tizoc AKA The Luchadores (Fatal Fury & King of Fighters)**  
**28th: Shawn & Jasmine AKA The Survivalists (Total Drama)**  
**29th: Batsu & Hinata AKA The High School Fighters (Rival Schools)**

**30th: Pit & Dark Pit AKA The Angels (Kid Icarus)**  
**31st: Tori & Jade AKA The Stage Rivals (Victorious)**  
**32nd: Ryuji & Yusuke AKA The Contrasting Students (Persona 5)**  
**33rd: Shingo & Benimaru AKA The Japanese Guys (King of Fighters)**  
**34th: Samus & Captain Falcon AKA The Bounty Hunters (Metroid & F-Zero)**  
**35th: Hinako & Kasumi Todoh AKA The Japanese Girls (Art of Fighting & King of Fighters)**  
**36th: Mai & King AKA The Fighting Women (Fatal Fury & Art of Fighting)**  
**37th: Chet & Lorenzo AKA The Stepbrothers (Ridonculous Race)**  
**38th: Frank West & Chuck Greene AKA The Zombie Hunters/Diease Survivors (Dead Rising)**  
**39th: Carly & Spencer AKA The Long-Distance Relatives (iCarly)**  
**40th: Drake & Josh AKA The Ordinary Stepbrothers (Drake & Josh)**

**The finishing positions of teams #42 to #125 are going to be revealed in all of all three future parts, with these three chaotic challenge, two are somewhat optional, though those two optional challenges were part of one mandatory challenge!**


	18. Update 5: The 128 Update!

**New Super Ridonculous Race**  
**The 128 teams/Plus Update!**

**With 256 characters, 128 teams and probably more than 96 IPs used, this update is kind of nescessary to explain what's going to happen to the fic!**

**Which is getting an update and I promised that there would be no more updates...yeah, probably shouldn't have done that, but I'm uploading this story on another site...with these 128 teams...whoops!**

* * *

Hey, it's me.

I know that I'm breaking some promises and probably breaking the continuity by doing this update and yes, these six additions haven't been there since the beginning or even October, but they were more than noteworthy enough to add in.

Most of them were previously rejected for reasons that don't actually make that sense in the long run, as Lapis and Peridot won't be the best representives of the Gems anyways.

Speaking of additional teams, joining them will be Spy and Pyro from Team Fortress 2, who was along with the two Gem friends, would've been additional teams in Episode 3 in my original plan.

But in the end, Riko and Reg from Made In Abyss, Star and Marco from Star VS The Forces Of Evil, Cid and Barret from Final Fantasy 7 and Gumball and Darwin from the Amazing World of Gumball will also be joining in on the action.

Adding those six teams to the third episode alone would be slightly cumbersome and plus would also mess up the story a little bit more than it usually did.

Add to the fact that I'm uploading this on another site with these six teams and not changing this version would just make my story come out slower and you get this kind of necessary update, which means that every chapter will be updated.

I'll be as quick as I can be and make sure that this update won't take too long, because I'm probably being dishonest by updating these chapters, but my workload and consistency will both improve!

Sorry for this, but Part 5 may or may not be slightly delayed depending on your perspective and the end of the episode might be uploaded in December.

* * *

**Episode 2-5 is going to come out as soon as it can for sure and the rest of the episode will be uploaded until the end of this month, where Episode 3 will be continue to be in the works with the first part!**

**That's right, Episode 3 will be coming pretty soon and it will contain every team from the story and yes, adding teams into places they weren't before in a dumb move, but I'm not exactly known for smart moves!**


	19. Update 6: The 128 Teams Are In!

**New Super Ridonculous Race**  
**The Sixth Update!  
****The 128 Teams Are In!**

**The title says what it says, because I won't be adding any more teams to this story and also, there's something that I'd like to talk about!**

* * *

That's right...within 3 days, I've managed to implement the update that I was scared of doing, because I'd thought that you guys would find it to be pretty iffy...which it is, but I thought it was going to take too much time.

Once again, because of this massive update, I won't add any more teams to the story and trust me, having these teams being in here is a bit of a problem and adding more to my biggest fan fiction would be dangerous at this point.

Having 128 teams is actually already pushing by my own standards, but I wanted four of these requested teams and two returning teams to be in my story and adding them in Episode 3 would be...stupid(er), to the say least.

This also means that new readers won't get confused and also read more chapters for this story.

There's also a mini talk show segment that I'd also like to implement and I've already selected the host characters (Geoff and Bridgette) and a unique special guest for every talk show segment, which is probably going to be one or two chapters long.

That being side, it's not likely that it will come out before 2020, probably because I'd get burnout for working on this thing.

* * *

**Parts 5, 6 and 7 should be coming out by the 8th of December, because I've just updated every single chapter!**

**Episode 3 will be uploaded in 2020 and the talk show will be uploaded sometime after Episode 2 and before Episode 3!**


	20. Episode 2-5: Mid-Tier Midtown Madness!

**New Super Ridonculous Race**  
**Episode 2: The Illinois Runaround!**  
**Part 5: Mid-Tier Midtown Madness!**

**Sorry that this chapter is relatively short (It's still pretty long), I've got a cold, which is basically slowing me down...which is still less than the distractions, but I'm ready to still write some more NSRR!**

**It's not a surprise that this episode won't be done by the 8th of December and it may not even be done by the end of the year, as there's now eight parts in this chapter!**

**I'm ready to work on the next three chapters as fast as I can, as I'm hoping that this episode won't be extended into 2020, a new year for the third episode!**

**By the way, Episode 3's chapters **_**will **_**be uploaded after the 1st of January and hopefully should be finished before mid-March!**

**Also, I don't own any of the characters that are in this story, as they're all owned by their respective owners, including Disney, Nickelodeon, Time Warner, Nintendo, Sega, Capcom, Toei and many other companies and creators that have had their hands in creating these characters!**

**I'm ready to make this fan fiction ''remake'' the best it can be, so ACTUALLY send a review my way to see what I can improve!**

* * *

**"Welcome back to the Super Ridonculous Race and where these 42 teams are done with the challenge, the rest are probably in the first challenge somehow!"**

There was at least 42 teams that were completely done with this baseball challenge and not in the traditional sense, as 4 more teams had done the challenge in the normal sense.

Even then, Trevor, Max and Sho were all angered about something important, being three people that were more than likely to have a very real and stupid conversation.

"Yeah, you, who's an fool!" Sho shouted, being the only thing that he could really do.

"To some extent, we all are, but I'm a less of a fool, though." Max proclaimed, having blue hair that was spiky as his comment.

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Trevor asked angrily, as the balding criminal didn't have that kind of time.

"About not being foools!" Sho emphasised for no apparent reason other than to make some people mad.

"Yeah, just and go and stop being total fucking dumb-asses." Trevor wasn't too happy being stuck with these certain two.

However, there was still the main issue of the actual baseball challenge, even with the degraded difficulty, being pretty hard for an early race challenge of its kind and the chance that some teams would make it through were somewhat low.

"So, this is a baseball bat, huh?" Little My casually asked, as his half-brother was just more interested at watching the baseball players. "I'll be sure to use it."

"Right now?" Spring Man loudly asked, as he was just seeing a little kid hold an baseball bat.

"If I have to!" Little My just saw the ball fly over the turf and onto the plate and hit it...sort of.

More accurately, she bunted it and made a run for first base with her lack of speed and her half-brother was just attempting to cheer her on in the best way that he could.

"Come on, go and run!" Snufkin loudly said, as he saw his own half-sister run slowly. "It's okay."

"What do you mean, it's okay. I can't run that fast!" Little My shouted, literally standing on first base with the ball whistling past her. "What do you mean, safe?"

"Don't argue with the guy, he's just trying to do his job!" Spring Man had his own sympathies with the baseball player, as Little My tried to move.

"Well, yeah, but this guy's annoying!"

"Just say you don't get it.

Also, there was also another team that managed to pass through in the absurd fray of teams that were not in the best mood.

"No fight money, but at least I'm not in sucking position." Balrog took the chance smugly. "Take that, everybody!"

"What's even up with you?" Spring Man asked from third base confusedly and Balrog just ran like an fool. "At least I asked."

_*The Rough Fighters' confessional*_

_Balrog wasn't complaining at all, though Vega had some complaints to show._

_"Man, it feels good to be out of that hole called the fourth flight! Lame-ass people trying to convince each other that trying to diss each other is an good option." Balrog complained, just dropping his shades._

_"Yeah and ugly people do need a few insults here and there. Besides, my beauty does contrast."_

_*Confessional cut*_

Once again, it was time for Don to probably do two things at once.

**"While several teams are finishing up the baseball challenge..."**

Spring Man and Little My were the successful runners for their respective teams, letting the stretchy fighters and the half-siblings go on.

* * *

**"...some teams have finished the entire leg pretty quickly!"**

Edd and Eddy were the first ones to the punch, just making sure that they could actually breathe for the most part and Kitty and Kurt were actually behind them, but not by too much.

**"Edward and Edward, you're in 41st!"**

These two guys who might have seemed like brothers were just nodding to the fact that they didn't really lose anything or win anything.

**"Kitty and Kurt, you're in 42nd!"**

These two were relieved at the fact that they were at least moving up in the leader board, as Kurt was just getting a little too celebratory.

"We did a nice job! Time to get this party started." Kurt was just clicking some fingers towards an apprehensive Kitty, who just stopped the fingers.

"If there's anything that this leg taught us, is that partying here would be pretty bad."

"Why is that?" Kurt asked in an accusatory tone.

"Those two challenges literally had teams that were on the first flight not be on the first flight, so there's probably a challenge like that in the next leg." Kitty just reasoned, a little worried after this leg.

"Come on, Kitty, every challenge could mess us up, doesn't mean that there's still time for...celebrating." Kurt just said with a honest smile, as Kitty realised what the smile was.

"Yep, we did do a pretty nice job." Kitty complicated.

Keeping things simple was a general theme of the dancing challenge, as there was two more teams leaving the location with their odd performances, as Falco and Cat brung their teams to the Chill Zone.

Falco for his good acrobatics and backflips that showed that he was ready to throw some stylish moves on the floor and complete with break dancing moves that were just...a little excessive, doing a head spin, his tip was well earned.

Cat's was a little less well earned, but she still did some good moves along with some wacky windmills, making sure that she posed pretty alright and trying to...prove something.

Either way, one team was going to be ahead of the other.

**"Fox and Falco, you're in 43rd and Samantha and Catherine, you're in 44th and you two are on the second flight!" **Don announced, as both teams were fine with putting things to rest.

"Not bad, you did pretty good." Sam just said to the space pilots.

"I'm not going to lie, because you both did good!" Cat pretty much shouted to the two stunned space pilots.

"Gee, you don't need to mention it." Fox just took both compliments to his heart, shaking the girl's hand.

"...This is just getting way too cool for me to not care." Sam clearly cared before this, but just emphasised this part.

_*Fox's confessional*_

_This fox was just genuinely ready to give some kind of declaration._

_"Yeah, there's a comeback about to be made and I wouldn't say that if there wasn't some truth to that statement. We might not be going to be in the lead, but being in the top ten is something that we can really do!" Fox proclaimed, as the yellow fox was just in a good mood._

_*Confessional cut*_

And finally, Sabrina basically just did her ballerina routine and it was like she studied on it, which was more than likely true, she was dancing with as much grace as she could bring it from her own studies.

**"Chloe and Sabrina, you're in 45th!"**

They both celebrated quite happily with a quick high-five, as Chloe asked an question.

"Uh, is Alya here?" Chloe asked, as Don just nodded 'no' to that question. "Yeah, that's a point for us!"

"We beat them once!" Sabrina told her best friend, as she was just smiling pretty happily.

* * *

**"It's that time again when the chance on getting on the second flight is getting lower and the teams are in more peril to get on that flight!" **Don announced, as there was definitely several teams that were already done with the first challenge and on pace to making it in the second challenge.

As there's always several teams that were doing the second challenge, Alya and Nino did notice something pretty good.

"Wow, everyone's really going to town in this race and I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Yeah, that's something." Nino was just a little apprehensive of the fast-paced competition.

"It would be good to have that kind of competition." Edgeworth stated, as the grey-haired lawyer was just getting the tip. "Provides a certain kind of tension that's not there."

"Yeah, can't believe that you would get good competition." Nino just said, ready to add a different perspective.

"Nevertheless, that wasn't my point and regardless, I think I may have a chance of beating you." Edgeworth humbly acknowledged the young DJ.

"Uh, yeah, it's definitely a chance."

While the prosecutors were a lot more confident about their chances to the not so straight and angular Chill Zone, the childhood friends were definitely more focused on what was happening next.

"I know Edgeworth's being introspective and all, but we've got a real chance of actually doing something!"

"We're already doing something, so it's not too far fetched that-" Phoenix just replied to more of Larry's foolishness.

"No, I mean like something crazy like doing the dance challenge!"

Unsurprisingly, the prosecutors, the supporting friends and the childhood friends all chose the dancing challenge and so did the next team to successfully hit the Don Box.

"Wow, that was a very rough challenge." Claire noted, as Chris was just wiping the sweat off his own forehead.

"At least you weren't the one that did it. I didn't success, but the challenge just got easier."

"Geez, brother, no need to rail on yourself."

"Yeah, but that's literally what happened. Anyways, you want to dance?"

"...Yeah."

With the Redfields on the dancing challenges, things were going fast and then Kanji and Chie...also chose the challenge that most fitted them.

"If there's meat, it's going to be beat!" Chie shouted, as Kanji just was confused. "Come on, I'm just talking about meat pizzas."

"...Yeah, that's it."

With several teams choosing the challenge, Ryuji wasn't even scared of the pizza anymore...which wasn't that surprising, as there was literally one bite left.

"Yusuke, we're on the cusp of...something good!"

"Not necessarily. Your stomach is probably aching from all of the slices."

"Yeah and getting this done is something good!"

"...I can't believe that worked."

With their point in the spotlight being over, another team entered to see that the contrasting students just leave the challenge to get to the Chill Zone.

**"Ryuji and Yusuke, you're in 46th place and doing okay!" **Don announced, as the two of them were just feeling the struggle, as Ryuji was just giving his most disappointing face.

With some other teams...they were some other teams trying to dance their best and their best definitely varied a lot.

"Alright, so who's first?" Alya asked. "I'm definitely going last because..."

"Hey, I'm going first and no-one can stop me!" Larry shouted.

"Thanks for telling me."

"You're damn welcome!"

With these two choosing their own fates and Franziska wasn't surprised at the fact that the guy was being loud, it was finally time to show their skills or lack thereof.

As Larry demonstrated, pretty much trying to make some good moves out of nothing was just pretty much one of the hardest tasks made...in this city, as he was moving and grooving really awkwardly.

"I was-trained with the Steel Samurai!" Larry exclaimed, as the instructors were not convinced. "...Did I say too much?"

"Yeah." Phoenix couldn't hide his embarrassment.

Larry didn't have the tip and neither did Claire, who was not that willing to dance like crazy either...mostly because of the multi-talented guy's attempt...and the fact she couldn't.

"I'm not really surprised."

"Wait, how do you know?"

Franziska basically had the right idea, as the white-haired lawyer did a dance with her whip...and then she slapped herself on the bottom and the instructors were understandably confused.

As Chris had some things to explain, Alya showed some other things to succeed...actually it was more like to just succeed.

It wasn't even really the greatest dance in the world, as she wasn't really known for grooving, but it was good enough for her team to get a tip for some decent street dancing.

"I did okay, so...it's okay, I guess."

"We didn't really come here for perfect stuff." Nino just shrugged.

"That's a good expectation to have." Phoenix butted in.

"Come on, dude, you've got your own worries to-" Nino rebuffed the butt in jokingly.

"Nah, it's just his own opinion." Alya said it seriously.

Alya did the challenge and obviously, the next team was up and this time, Larry was back in the dance once again with some improved, but still not good dance moves and he failed this time.

"Man, we're going to be caught out!"

Claire...also didn't nail it too good, as she wasn't a dancer and Franziska pretty much had to, since the possibly of getting a longer delay wasn't too far-fetched.

_*The Prosecutors' confessional*_

_With these two, things were going to be more simple._

_"Alright, so I can conclude that some one is definitely going to get tilted or professionally, lose their cool during this challenge. Actually, I think I know someone who did..." Franziska actually took it quite seriously._

_"To be technical, Larry didn't really get angry about this challenge specifically, but rather he's in a mood that is unstable. I'm not exactly an expert, but I think it is more complicated than plain anger." Edgeworth explained, keeping things reasonable._

_*Confessional cut*_

Franziska whipped around herself, as she was spinning quite angrily and making sure that the moves were smooth, yet simple.

Pretty much, she didn't want to take no for an answer and because of that, as the whip swung wildly and Phoenix was more than scared of her, she got her tip.

"As I expected, I wouldn't get it on the first try." Franziska stated.

"That's a reasonable expectation." Edgeworth just said.

With those two teams out of the way,

**"Alya & Nino, you're in 47th!"**

These high-schoolers were just trying to not do an awkward pose...and they just putting their thumbs up.

**"Miles & Franziska, you're in 48th!"**

These prosecutors were standing confidently, ready to make sure that their follow up was actually pretty good.

With two spots on the third flight, three teams that were doing separate challenges, things were getting tense.

Luckily, Kanji and Chie were completely sure that they were able to make things work...despite their massive drop in the leader-board.

"There's definitely some all-star meats in this meat-eating pizza!" Kanji said.

"Er, we're still in the competition! We've gotta go faster to not lose!"

"I can't believe that no-one else is here!"

"Yeah, kinda weird."

Also luckily, some other team was actually there.

_*The Half-Siblings' confessional*_

_"I think Moomintroll said no-one would notice us in some other places and he was right and I don't mind!" Snufkin said._

_"Listen, I do mind because we're being recorded on...cameras. We're doing that and no one cares." Little My huffed._

_*Confessional cut*_

* * *

**"As the competition comes more slowly, the three remaining empty spots for the second flight are still ready and waiting for their teams!"**

Larry was really in the mood to...not be in this challenge, as the guy with the light brown spiky hair was just trying to make something out of dance that he saw online.

"Come on, Larry. You've got this!"

"Do I?"

With that dance finished done, making sure that his L dance was on point, probably not willing to suffer.

"Is it over?" Larry asked, before being given the tip. "When I did start dreaming or something?"

"You got through, okay?" The dance instructor instructed, as the childhood friends were out.

"At least you've got it. Anyways, thanks dance instructor people!"

With the childhood friends out of there...some other teams were bound to finish soon and maybe even, another team was just out of there.

"Yeah, we're out of here! Hey, Kanji-san, there's someone else in here right now!" Chie finally noticed the half-siblings.

"I kinda knew, but I didn't want to tell."

"Uh, thanks." Snufkin said, loudly as he could. "Wow, this tastes like a lot."

There was actually two teams that were currently on their way to making into the second flight and the third team was about to be on their way, with a still iffy dance.

But at the very least, Claire got accepted into getting a tip for her own team, as her brother was scared of being on the third flight.

"Come on, Claire. We've gotta get to the Chill Zone!"

"On it like no-one else!"

**"Phoenix and Larry, you're in 49th and barely on the second flight!"**

Phoenix and Larry were just crying tears of happiness, as these two managed to make it on the same flight as their prosecutor counterparts without much of a problem.

"Yes!" Larry exclaimed. "Franziska, I told you..."

"I don't think you did."

With two more teams nearly tying for the last seat on the second flight, the race was really on for that seat witgh some pretty good running.

"Hold on tight, because we're going to fight!" Chie rhymed.

"Glad to know you're not holding back." Chris replied.

With two mostly honest teams in the running towards Burnham Harbour, it was anyone's game to see who would end up on those pair of seats and this time, Chris and Claire were falling slightly behind.

**"Who's going to land on the second flight's last seats and-you guys are closer than I thought!"**

Don was just surprised that Kanji and Chie were way ahead and they celebrated with the high fist pump that Chris and Claire were not sharing.

**"Kanji and Chie, you're in 50th and taking up the last two seats on the second flight!"**

Kanji sat down on a bench with a confident smile, as Chie was just feeling it

**"Chris and Claire Redfield, you're in 51st and also on the third flight!"**

"Goddamn." Chris said to the host. "Well, it's manageable, but that doesn't it doesn't suck."

"Hey, at least the third flight isn't a headache." Claire commented on the crew, as the host had a very scared look. "Yeah, that might be it."

Don knew the wackier teams probably going to be on third flight, as most of the duos were pretty much that and the others were a little weird.

**"As the race for the second flight closes, the third flight is now open for all kinds of unstable teams to pick their seats in!"**

* * *

As that statement rung in the ears of the viewers, some other teams were quite a bit closer than anyone really expected them to be.

Such as the Best Female Friends, The Black Father & Son Team and The Groundskeepers who were now past the first challenge, thanks to some good techniques.

"I did it! Thanks, Katie!" Sadie exclaimed.

"Aw, yeah! See ya later losers!" Rigby shouted to the stadium.

"Dude, that took forever and a day to do!" Modercai butted in.

"I should be the one who's saying that because I had to lose again and again to some cheating fielders!"

"Come on, you're just mad because they're scary good."

"No, I'm not. I can't believe it took so long!"

"The challenge's over, let's just get outta here!"

"Are you done complaining, because that was a pretty good challenge!" Sadie complimented the challenge, as she got laughed at by the groundskeepers. "It was hard, but it was fun, okay?"

"Yeah, speak your truth, Sadie!" Katie backed her up.

With two teams waiting for a taxi, the third got an taxi of their own.

"Man, what kind of quality control is this season missing? Real wack people are just out here trying to burn as many bridges as possible." Cornelius asked. "Only reason I'm saying this because some guy just swore at me!"

"Nah, that guy's probably having some very hard times in his life. Wherever it's his fault or not." Karim discussed. "You okay, son."

"Pretty much. Just saying that it doesn't need to be like this."

"Okay, then."

With that over, some more teams were attempting to take some advantage of the slightly fatigued baseball players and three of them were either on the field or up next.

"Let's just get in there!" Casey shouted. "I swing things, so I think I've got this!"

"I don't see a problem with that." Sylvia just shrugged.

"Yeah, it's Casey time!"

"Good luck with that."

Sylvia was actually nervous about the teenager, as the guy was just holding the bat like an hockey stick and swung the bat to prepare for it.

But Casey did have a good enough arm to bring it on, as he focused his eyes on the fast ball and then he swung as hard as he could and said ball was coming into the right field.

It was really coming into the right field, pretty much flying on its own, as Casey was just trying to get as much as distance as he could and so was Sylvia.

Bobby got his run through pretty quickly.

"I can't believe I made it!" Bobby nervously said. "I did it!"

Sylvia, even though she was on first base, also made a run and the ball _didn't _get a home run, but it was right up against the wall.

"Man, I hope that guy with the buck teeth made it!"

"I've got a missing tooth!" Casey shouted.

The Hispanic-looking vigilante wasn't scared of being out, as he was just going past the third base and this time, the ball was just as close as him...thought it may have been further than it seemed.

Casey slid incredibly fast...ridiculously fast, but the ball was almost as fast and he even managed to just make his face eat dirt.

"Is this challenge over? I really eat a lot of dirt and I didn't want to lose!"

"Safe!" The umpire shouted, as Casey sighed.

_*The Heroic Teens' confessional*_

_Casey looked a little bit beaten up, as April had a bit of a smile._

_"Wow, Casey, you really went and did it! No-one told you that you had to slide like that, but we're at least in a okay position!"_

_"I thought that I'd lose a tooth from that slide! Didn't even mean to hit the ground with my face!"_

_"Well, it was still impressive that you just wiped off that much dirt pretty easily."_

_"Well...uh...yeah." Casey just gave a goofy smile, as April just chuckled._

_*Confessional cut*_

While there was actually a lot of victories within the Keifer Field and it was just getting a little bit later than usual, some teams didn't win.

"Are you kidding me? I'm just trying to bring it on!" Tom shouted.

"Hey, you're out and that's the end of that." K' loudly said.

"Well, yeah, you're also not in the field, so..."

"At least I know how to lose, pretty boy."

"Pretty boy? Do you know how beautiful I am?"

"Yaas, just get out of here." K' finished the conversation.

With the fashion bloggers and the rough friends both having issues with each other, it was time for the host to do some...commentating.

**"While the first challenge takes its toll on some of the contestants..."**

* * *

**"...others were well on their way into making it to the Chill Zone!"**

The texans, black father and son team, the groundskeepers and the dating heroes chose to endure whatever kind of strong pizzas the pizzeria was feeling like offering.

The best female friends and the heroic teens were bringing their best dance onto Chicago's floor, meaning that they were the only ones on the dance floor.

However, Snufkin, Little My, Balrog and Vega were more than ready to make things not so easy for everyone at the pizzeria.

"Dude, this is just going to be super easy and not a problem!" Mordecai proclaimed.

"Why did you choose this challenge? I hate the way you force me to ruin my beauty!" Vega loudly complained.

"Did you read the challenge? They said it on the tip that the person who didn't do it."

"Urgh, God didn't put beautiful me on this Earth for this uselessness!"

"...Dude, you're useless."

With that being said, Snufkin and Little My were _almost done _with the challenge, even if it was just because the other teams were way farther from finishing than they were.

"Not those guys again! Don't they give up!" Little My complained about the texans.

"Yeah, who?" Snufkin said.

"Those fools that are just talking about a bar-bue-que..."

"Nah, they're good people."

The half-siblings were more than willing to just talk it out with a sceptical Hank and Bobby, who were a little bit confused.

"As much as I get why you're...whatever you are, I don't think you're taking of your little sister that well."

"Hey, she is a handful to deal with." Snufkin calmly said without irony. "But I've got my own style, so you can just go and do something else."

"As much as I'd like to do that. We've already sat and ordered."

"Cool, then tell the guy in suit that he should move you because this seat is uncomfortable!"

Snufkin was done with the pizza.

"You gonna move?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah, but you better watch your back!" Little My shouted.

Unsurprisingly, the Texans were just going back to waiting for their own pizza and the half-siblings got a great position.

**"Snufkin, Little My, you're in 52nd place!"**

The short duo celebrate by Little My literally jumping on top of his half-brother, as they were both happy to leave it at that for the most part.

"Everyone should watch their backs, because we're coming in!" Little My shouted loudly. "Coming in to...break people!"

Snufkin wasn't really nodding to that, but he just left it at a very confused face and there was more important people to focus on...like the Female Best Friends.

"You've got no chance of beating April! She's good at dancing and good at fighting and good at moving!" Casey proclaimed.

"But we've got one thing! The best co-ordination ever!" Katie shouted. "And dance music videos!"

"Okay, I want to see that!" Ribbon Girl exclaimed.

The best female friends (for life) were not wrong in the fact that they had great co-ordination and Katie could actually dance pretty good...

...really good, thanks to the beat that was on offer and she was just moving and grooving, trying to nail the dance moves that she copied from the music videos that she did together.

Sadie was just shocked at how she did it and because of that and the fact that Katie knew what a beat was, the team got the tip.

"Woo-hoo, Sadie, I did it because we did it together! We didn't do it alone!"

"Oh, yeah, that's what happening, Katie! Sorry, April, but your friend was just talking you up."

"No, it's no problem...Sadie?" April apologised.

"Yeah, her name's definitely Sadie."

"Aww, thanks, Katie!"

As the two female best friends left the challenge, the heroic teens were left wondering something.

"Are they okay?" April asked, mostly out of concern.

"Yeah, they're okay. Just excited to bring it on." Ribbon Girl added.

Besides that, they were well on their way into making some good competition just by being themselves and Don could really see it in the way that they talked.

**"Best Female Friends...For Life, you're in 53rd place!"**

They both squealed together, making Don cover his ears.

**"If it makes you feel better, you're on the third flight!"**

They both also groaned together, as the host didn't change his own expression at the best female friends' disappointment.

* * *

In other news that were just a little more disappointing, several teams were more than ready to do the baseball thing and one of the teams pretty much got lucky in the end.

They did a whole run, which wasn't even a home run at that...but it almost was and said guy was just pretty much too tired to care at this point.

"KP, I owned them out there!" Ron shouted.

"Come on, man, you got just plain lucky." Shen was just smirking.

"Luck and skill can combine to make _that _possible."

"...The hell kind of sense does that make."

With these two were more than determined to bring some insults, another team was just barging through them without much of a care...actually, Nora didn't even notice who was being pushed.

"Watch where you're going, woman!" Shen just picked himself up.

"I thought I was doing that before." Nora said happily.

Shen wasn't amused by her words.

"Listen, you should watch better because you have eyes!"

"Yeah, I know I have eyes!"

With that being said, progress was attempting to be made, as there was a whole lot of runs and slids attempting to get through and unsurprisingly, Trevor was on the field.

"Check me out, baseballing motherfuckers!" Trevor shouted, while he was running into second base and getting onto the base. "Okay."

"Wow, I can't believe that my grandfather's very much like that. Except...way less insane and smarter."

"So, why did you say that about my partner?" Michael aggressively asked.

"...Uh, I dunno. Because the guy's kinda like Rick."

"Yeah, but he's still my partner, so you're gonna have a problem!"

"Uhhh...yeah."

With Morty and Michael having their moment and Max more than willing to bring some baseball runs, it was still a pretty eventful time for the fans of baseball...in the Ridonculous Race.

**"As a few more teams clear the less infamous baseball challenge..."**

Max and a very confident Sans were just moving onto the home base to represent their own team like it was no big deal.

* * *

**"...the other two challenges made some more teams make their own choices!"**

With Sami and Papyrus choosing to dance, the race was just getting more competitive from here and that included the packed to the brim pizza challenge that had some fast eating.

"Dude, I've got it! This heat isn't going to stop me!" Mordecai encouraged himself.

"I think it will, probably when you let expect it." Cornelius just dropped some advice. "Anyways, this is definitely high quality."

"You can't just do that to someone."

"Do what?"

"Drop some really good advice and the move on!"

"Yeah, that's kinda how life works."

With those words of wisdom said, the heat was just getting Mordecai into a pretty heated mood...mostly thanks to the heat pizza that was just...messing with his mind.

However, there was still more than enough challenge in this part to bring on the food battle and Vega wasn't willing to see what else happened.

"My beauty ruined! My reputation is now in tatters." Vega complained. "Anyways, I'll take revenge on-"

"Wow, that heat is making you think less straight. Made you think stupider even?"

"Considering who you are? You'd be the biggest hypocrite ever."

"Thank you and you should just shut up."

"Same goes for you."

Despite the fact that Vega hated the challenge and Balrog and Balrog just hated Vega and the fact that he couldn't fight anyone, these two were in a pretty hidden good mood.

That being said Rigby and Mordecai were still pretty close to those two and Corenlius and Karim were not that far...but not that close either, probably being around 58th-59th place.

In the other challenge, things were a lot faster thanks to some good choices and one heck of a spin, dance and whatever else Ribbon Girl.

"One. Two. Three!" Ribbon Girl said, making some dance moves like it was the back of her hand.

She was just bringing some new-school dance moves like she was on the world's biggest stage and this small stage wasn't really any different.

"Thank you fans...from this Earth?"

"Girl, you really had to do it." The frizzy dance instructor just gave her the tip.

Spring Man and Ribbon Girl were just beaming with smiles, as Casey and April were more than happy to follow that up with something good and...they probably needed some time to put in something good.

_*The Stretchy Fighters' confessional*_

_Spring Man and Ribbon Girl were just struggling to comprehend and how fast the comeback._

_"To be fair, I was just kinda cheesing it, but you've got to use your own talents to get on the second flight...which is just kinda gone." Ribbon Girl was just smiling._

_"You're gonna see us be on the second flight by leg 4!" Spring Man exclaimed._

_"That sounds crazy, but I can work with just getting on it before the sixth legs. Wouldn't want to disappoint my fans and friends."_

_"Yeah, I've got experience in that field."_

_*Confessional cut*_

**"Spring Man & Ribbon Girl, you're in 54th place!"**

These stretchy fighters were genuinely happy

**"Balrog & Vega, you're in 55th place!"**

Balrog and Vega were both just sharing a common feeling of a good mood.

April was just doing her least awkward dance, as Casey was ready to back her up with something special.

Actually, it was nothing, but April was just trying to be quite a bit less awkward than she really was and she managed to get a tip.

"Yep." Was all April could say.

**"Casey & April, you're in 56th place!"**

These two were actually in a pretty good mood, as these two were ready to fight random people, but there was also some random contestants doing their best to ace that pizza.

"I'm telling you...that boy ain't right." Hank could see that Joe was just getting sloppy. "Why-"

"Why do you think I'm going to take that lying down?" Joe just stood up on the table.

"Dad!"

"Son, I ain't talking about you. I'm talking about that red-haired fool."

"Listen, I'm a man and you better show yourself."

"What in the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the fact that you're acting like a fool."

"Cool, then let me act like a fool!"

"Yeah...just be like that."

Though this weird interaction was actually short and sweet, Joe and Hank were not making each other friends with words like that and Rigby were just more than determined.

"To be honest, I don't even know what happened, but it did happen!" Rigby exclaimed, as Mordecai was just feeling the heat. "Dude, you look heated."

"Just shut up, dude. We're...outta here." Mordecai felt the fire.

"Nice...see ya black guys later."

With the birds out of the challenge, the black father and son team were wondering something.

"Later, bird and raccoon guy." Cornelius' dad wasn't used to these guys. "That was pretty insane. The insane part is that those guys were normal than that guy with the mask."

"Yeah...but I get the feelings that some teams ain't just here for the money."

"Son, those guys are probably not going to be beaten by some kid."

"I know, but I just wanted to tell you."

Despite the weird interaction, Hank and Joe were also out there for no apparent reason...other than their pizzas were not that strong compared to the heat-filled pizzas.

They still didn't like each other.

**"Rigby and Mordecai, you're in 57th!"**

The two birds stuck some fingers up at two teams in particular, making the famous two horns finger salute.

**"Hank & Bobby, you're in 58th!"**

Hank and Bobby were just ignoring the two teams that were being rowdy besides them, as the groundskeepers were just doing their sign and Joe was...

**"Joe & Sylvia, you're in 59th!"**

Joe was just more determined to stick it to someone, probably making a snarky comment and Sylvia was just pulling him back.

_*The Groundskeepers' confessional*_

_Rigby just scoffed._

_"I dunno what everyone's deal is, but we're ready to get on the second flight like no-one else will."_

_"Dude, how?" Mordecai asked in disbelief. "We don't have weird powers."_

_"Duh, we do. Dea-"_

_"Dude, we can't just make people get injured and leave the competition! Let's just do it a normal way."_

_*Confessional cut*_

**"With those words of wisdom not heard by the contestants...there's still a whole lot more Ridonculous Race...after the break! Don't worry, it's not deadly!"**

* * *

**To be continued in the sixth part, where there's a good chunk of the crowd of contestants that are still stuck on several challenges, complete with a lack of technique to boot!**

**Here's the current leaderboard for these 63 teams, so far:**

**1st: Fry & Bender AKA The Adult Best Friends (Futurama)**  
**2nd: Lightning & Jo AKA The Jock Rivals (TD: Revenge of The Island)**  
**3rd: Jacques & Josee AKA The Ice Dancers (Ridonculous Race)**  
**4th: Kim Kaphwan & Jhun Hoon AKA The Taekwondo Masters (Fatal Fury & King of Fighters)**  
**5th: Terry Bogard & Duck King AKA The Hometown Heroes (Fatal Fury)**  
**6th: Morrigan & Felicia AKA The Monster Girls (Darkstalkers)**  
**7th: Beth & Leshawna AKA The Reality Show Heroes (Total Drama Action)**  
**8th: Heather & Alejandro AKA The Reality Show Villains (Total Drama World Tour)**  
**9th: Austin & Ally AKA The Singer-Songwriters (Austin & Ally)**  
**10th: Sonic & Knuckles AKA The Fast Friends (Sonic Boom)**

**11th: MacArthur/Valentina & Sanders AKA The Former Cadets (Ridonculous Race)**  
**12th: Radicles & Enid AKA The Bodega Heroes (OK K.O.)**  
**13th: Dante & Trish AKA The Demon Hunters (Devil May Cry)**  
**14th: Ralf & Clark AKA The Mercenaries (Ikari Warriors/King of Fighters)**  
**15th: Mario & Luigi AKA The Wholesome Brother (Super Mario)**  
**16th: Emma & Xander AKA The Camp Councillors (Bunk'd)**  
**17th: Tails & Zooey AKA The Foxes (Sonic Boom)**  
**18th: Cammy & Juni AKA The Fighting Friends (Street Fighter)**  
**19th: Wario & Waluigi AKA The Competitive Brothers (Super Mario/Wario)**

**20th: Smee & Captain Hook AKA The Pirates (Peter Pan)**  
**21st: Baki & Jack AKA The Half-Brothers (Grappler Baki)**  
**22nd: Kaio & Dendy AKA The Kid Heroes (OK K.O.)**  
**23rd: Ryo & Yuri AKA The Karate Siblings (Art of Fighting)**  
**24th: Coachman & Stromboli AKA The Old Men (Pinocchio)**  
**25th: Dr. Eggman & Lord Boxman AKA The Scientists (Sonic & OK K.O.)**  
**26th: Ryu & Ken AKA The Sparring Rivals (Street Fighter)**  
**27th: Ramon & Tizoc AKA The Luchadores (Fatal Fury & King of Fighters)**  
**28th: Shawn & Jasmine AKA The Survivalists (Total Drama)**  
**29th: Batsu & Hinata AKA The High School Fighters (Rival Schools)**

**30th: Pit & Dark Pit AKA The Angels (Kid Icarus)**  
**31st: Tori & Jade AKA The Stage Rivals (Victorious)**  
**32nd: Ryuji & Yusuke AKA The Contrasting Students (Persona 5)**  
**33rd: Shingo & Benimaru AKA The Japanese Guys (King of Fighters)**  
**34th: Samus & Captain Falcon AKA The Bounty Hunters (Metroid & F-Zero)**  
**35th: Hinako & Kasumi Todoh AKA The Japanese Girls (Art of Fighting & King of Fighters)**  
**36th: Mai & King AKA The Fighting Women (Fatal Fury & Art of Fighting)**  
**37th: Chet & Lorenzo AKA The Stepbrothers (Ridonculous Race)**  
**38th: Frank West & Chuck Greene AKA The Zombie Hunters/Diease Survivors (Dead Rising)**  
**39th: Carly & Spencer AKA The Long-Distance Relatives (iCarly)**

**40th: Drake & Josh AKA The Ordinary Stepbrothers (Drake & Josh)**  
**41st: Edd & Eddy AKA The Schemers (Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy)**  
**42nd: Kurt & Kitty AKA The Young Mutants (X-Men Evolution)**  
**43rd: Sam & Cat AKA The Babysitters (Sam & Cat)**  
**44th: Fox & Falco AKA The Space Pilots (Star Fox)**  
**45th: Chloe & Sabrina AKA The Loose Friends (Miraculous Ladybug)**  
**46th: Ryuji & Yusuke AKA The Contrasting Students (Persona 5)**  
**47th: ****Alya & Nino AKA The Supportive Friends (Miraculous Ladybug)**  
**48th: Chris Miles Edgeworth & Franziska Von Karma AKA The Prosecutors (Ace Attorney)**  
**49th: Phoenix Wright & Larry Butz AKA The Childhood Friends (Ace Attorney)**

**50th: Kanji & Chie AKA The Tough Students (Persona 4)**  
**51st: Chris & Claire AKA The Survivin Siblings (Resident Evil)**  
**52nd: Snufkin & Little My AKA The Half-Siblings (Moomin Valley)**  
**53rd: Katie & Sadie AKA The Best Female Friends (Total Drama Island)**  
**54th: Spring Man & Ribbon Girl AKA The Stretchy Fighters (ARMS)**  
**55th: Balrog & Vega AKA The Rough Fighters (Street Fighter)**  
**56th: Casey & April AKA The Heroic Teens (Teenage Mutant Turtles)**  
**57th: Rigby & Mordecai AKA The Groundskeepers (Regular Show)**  
**58th: Hank & Bobby Hill AKA The Texans (King of The Hill)**  
**59th: Joe & Sylvia AKA The Dating Heroes (Viewtiful Joe)**

**The finishing positions of teams #60 to #125 are going to be revealed in the final three parts and with these three chaotic challenges, two being somewhat optional...thanks to being part of a single choice!**

**Anyways, I'm out until the next chapter comes out...hopefully sooner rather than later!**


	21. Update 7: Last One of 2019!

**New Super Ridonculous Race**  
**Last Update of 2019!**

**Well, the title does say it all and this time, it's about the second episode exclusively!**

* * *

256 characters to bring home their characters.

128 teams to battle through every challenge

2 million dollars to justify this race's odd existence.

And at least 256 reasons to race besides the money, of course.

Yeah, it's the New Super Ridonculous Race and frankly, I've been working less on it than I should and don't worry, since I don't have work for the next few days, work's about to go fast.

And I do mean go fast, as I've got three parts to put before the second episode's over and I still want to keep this going beyond the remade episodes.

That being said, there's a whole lot that I haven't done yet for the other two parts, aside from the additional sixth part and I just want to upload because Part 6 is going to be come before the 31st of December 2019.

Part 7 is probably going to come out _after _the end of this year, but I won't rule out a release near the New Year.

Part 8 will be coming out before the last week of January, as I've got my work ethic sorted this time and plus there's definitely a lot of teams to make their moves.

Basically, Episode 2 should've been done a while ago and it should be done by Feburary, because I wanted to let you know something good.

Anyways, until the next part comes out, I'm signing out to work on my other stuff with gusto.

* * *

**Part 5b/6 will be coming out before the end of the year and I'll work on the other two parts as much as I can before January's over!**

**And I want to note that, Part 6 is about halfway done, so it should be coming out pretty soon!**


	22. Episode 2-6: Burning Out Some Lights!

**New Super Ridonculous Race**  
**Episode 2: The Illinois Runaround!**  
**Part 6: Not So Bright Lights!**

**Yeah, this is actually an extra chapter to just make sure that the previous chapter releases before November goes without an NSRR chapter!**

**Either way, there's going to be a **_**lot **_**within this chapter considering who's writing it and who's going to be finishing in it!**

**With 18 teams finishing themselves in this part of the leg in the race, they're ready to get themselves to the end of this chapter without that many issues!**

**Also, I don't own any of the characters that are in this story, as they're all owned by their respective owners, including Disney, Nickelodeon, Time Warner, Nintendo, Sega, Capcom and many other companies and creators that have had their hands in creating these characters!**

**I'm ready to make this fan fiction ''remake'' the best it can be, so ACTUALLY send a review my way to see what I can improve!**

* * *

The race was back on the screen, ready to get some more viewers confused with who's who in this 128-duo race with 256 contestants.

**"Welcome back to the Super Ridonculous Race, where the name really does fit this super ridonculous race practically everything-wise!"**

Don was definitely right about that one, as the main host was just happy to get some more drama out of the massive amount of contestants...and there just happened to be a mountain's worth of drama.

Mostly because of Trevor. Again.

"You've got to be kidding me, some fuckin' asshole beat me?" Trevor asked.

"Are you just joking?" K' replied. "That's just what happens."

"Yeah, that's a problem."

"But it's not my problem to solve."

"Yeah, uh, no shit. Then I'm just going to wait and deal with it."

Needless to say, Trevor was mad, Sho was just struggling to not laugh and K' still didn't care about a balding man's feelings.

With several teams ready to make the baseball plays that no-one wanted to make, as K' and Trevor were not the only ones that making some baseball moves.

Sly Cooper was on the field, ready to show himself off with an epic showdown between him, a baseball, several fielders and two very rowdy baseball players that may or may not be good at baseball.

"Yeah, here comes the Cooper factor." Sly just said.

"Be careful, Ringtail. These players clearly have a unusual strategy in mind." Carmelita noticed the players.

"...Carmelita, you're acting like you don't know I have a plan." Sly whispered to himself, ready to bat.

With the cop and robber were more than determined to make a point, others were just here to get out of the challenge.

"Dude, that raccoon thief has no idea what he's getting into. I can tell because I'm very good at looking at things!" Hayner proclaimed next to Carmelita. "You know what I mean?"

"You mean observation?"

"Good, because I didn't know."

"You're dumber than I thought."

Roxas wasn't the only one that was about to bring good batting, as Sho's technique and Conker was looking towards the future.

"Wow, that's going to be some kind of technical if he can nail it...which he can't!" Conker shouted.

"Yeah, but he's stupid and not gay!" Roxas exclaimed without reason.

"Say that again, because it's dumb."

"You're dumber!"

Sly was getting himself into some pretty good places, as the raccoon was more than ready to take the confessionals and the baseball players simulteanously.

_*Sly's confessional*_

_The raccoon was just acting like this was secret._

_"If there's anything that I want to tell you is that, I'm the best at what I do for a reason and Carmelita's going to go along with whatever I've got and trust me, it's going to be pretty cool." Sly revealed._

_"Look, can ya stop talking or something?" Trevor asked rudely. "Just don't talk anymore."_

_*Confessional cut*_

Digby finally managed to take one for the team, as he was just excited to make the run with Nick, who actually got hit in the ear with a ball.

"Whoa, are you okay?!"

"Definitely not." Nick replied.

"Geez, I can't believe that someone would do that intentionally."

"Probably was an accident."

"I don't know what they deserve, but they deserve it somehow!"

"It. Was. An. Accident, okay?"

The two batters were actually off as Roxas was attempting to bring the bat back into the battle, especially considering that there was still a whole lot of team work happening.

"Sora would've loved this...no, what am I saying! I like this!" Roxas shouted.

"Geez, no one cares about your friend." Chris Griffin replied, throwing off the shot. "Hahaha, you got a strike!"

"You made me get a strike!"

"Yeah, says you, you perv."

Roxas was just more than confused at why Chris called him a perv and used to get himself a pretty good swing in the baseball field, at least getting into the first base and Sly made it all of the way.

"What the hell, Chris!" Meg yelled.

Chris swung for the fence and managed to...get into first base, as he didn't do that without almost losing himself. But he did managed to pave the way for Dedede and Hugo, who were in one heck of a home run.

"Alright, it's Triple D time! You're gonna get it!"

"And I'm here to finish the job! I mean."

"Jesus, you're a giant!"

"Sorry, but you can't say that. Jesus is pretty cool."

With Roxas setting things up, Dedede and Hugo were just able to wreck the field, mostly thanks to their absurd strength and Dedede was the first one up to bat.

"I ain't gonna apologise for winnin', though."

Dedede hit the baseball into right field, but he hit it very hard with a smile that knew that this was an easy home run.

Unsurprisingly, it got close to not being one, but it was a home run and Chris, Roxas, Dedede were making their way through the challenge with a quick celebration.

"Nice job." Chris sarcasitcally said.

Tom wasn't scared of the challenge, but more scared of the man behind him, as he barely swung and got to first base only.

Hugo wasn't sweating at all, as the wrestler knew what he was swinging for and he swung as hard as he could...which led the ball to almost hit the lights and actually bounce into a seat.

Tom and Hugo were also out.

_*The Fashion Bloggers' confessional*_

_Tom and Jen were a little scared._

_"Geez, they really picked some competitive people! People because even the animals, skeletons and whatever else, like, aren't as crazy as those people!"_

_"Tom, this cast is scary, awesome and hard-to-remember. They did it!"_

_"...That's one promise that should've broken."_

_*Confessional cut*_

Ash was just throwing a kissing gesture towards an nearly out Axel, distracting the blonde long enough for him to get out.

"Some people don't know when to quit." Ash said.

"That's the dictionary definiton of a dick move!" Axel protested.

"I mean you're out and I'm in and that matters a lot."

"Come on, you didn't need to do that, though!"

Shen was definitely a little bit irked though he didn't really care that much, as his partner will do what he always does.

"Your loss."

With the ex-cops in a pretty bad position and the feisty fighters definitively living up to their namesake, things were about to get pretty interesting

**"As some people attempt to distract their rivals..."**

* * *

**"...others are not on the first challenge and doing their best! Emphasising on doing."**

With several teams on the second challenge, there was just a whole lot of time to bring the best of their skills during both challenges, as the dance was back on once again.

"you're gonna do it, bro. just make some moves and shake your bones." Sans was there.

"SANS, WHY!" Papyrus was also there.

"He just wanted to shake your bones, what's wrong?" Sami asked.

"HELLO, IT'S A WEIRD EXPRESSION!"

"Wait, it's because you've got no butt, right?"

Papyrus wasn't in such a bad mood anymore.

"YES, THE BUTT IS VERY GOOD! THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL EARN A BUTT!"

"Geez, you're...not in a state to actually get a butt."

Sami wasn't in such a great mood anymore, as there was another team that wasn't being acknowledged that was doing a dance.

"Please tell me my ears weren't working properly!" Kim commented after finishing her dance. "What just happened?"

"dunno, but it was a good time." Sans commented

Kim just kinda got rejected thanks to her awkward dance and Ron had an somewhat peverted look on his own face, thanks to the butt comment.

"Wow, you guys are immature."

"I know, right. It's like talking about butts instantly changes a person." Sami naively said.

"To be fair, everybody that happens to...this is a terrible conversation." Kim awkwardly said.

"Geez, finally! How about discussing strategy?"

"The only kind of strategy I've got is trying to find some trustworthy people who wil actually split the money and teaming up to survive."

Ron was just giving some confident eyes, as Max was just getting a little bit impatient about this challenge...thanks to some people messing the situation up.

_*The Military Strategists' confessional*_

_Max and Sami were just both confused at how the conversation turned that way._

_"Wow, I can't believe that it was butt season for those players." Max said. "Literally started because some guy that couldn't speak properly."_

_"The point is I didn't even participate in the conversation. Just wanted to know that Kim has a solid strategy of finding trustworthy people and splitting the money with them."_

_"Not a chance! This kind of show contains some of the weirdest and wackiest people, animals and whatever teams they could pick around and they're not trustworthy!"_

_"...Just stop making bold moves, Max." Sami was just displeased._

_*Confessional cut*_

With several teams were more than happy to make their dance, it was time for that good dance or just in general making a sort of dance.

Sami was just trying to make some combo moves, as Kim was watching this very awkward dance, as these red-heads were attempting to make it through.

"Wow, that's not very dance-like." Kim noted.

"I'm trying and so far, you're not that great."

"Yeah, I get it. Doesn't mean yours isn't terrible."

"Still trying, though." Sami kept herself calm and cool.

Sami didn't get a tip for her questionable dancing and Kim went once again to make the dance pretty good and...thanks to some great cheerleading skills.

With the actually pretty good cheer moves and the most awkward smile in the dance studio, Kim managed to get a tip.

"WOO, GO, HUMAN!" Papyrus cheered on Kim.

"Thanks, skeleton man? Isn't Halloween in-" Ron just poked in between the bones and felt the air. "-Oh, you're dead."

"yeah, dude, we're making no bones about it. we're all bone."

"SANS!"

"I don't mind you two being dead and all, but his puns are A plus."

"Not really, it's just kinda obvious." Kim just said.

The two teen agents were the team that was leaving, the skeleton brothers and the military strategists were genuinely competing for each other and some other teams were arriving soon.

But, those two were not going out weak at all, especially considering that the competition was working full time.

Soon enough, Sami and Papyrus were finished with the challenge for their teams and they were ready to run out without considering another team that was in the fray.

"Yo, son, you did it." Karim was just pretty much taking it slow.

"Yeah, but my stomach's hurting, dad. At least, I won't be out."

The black father and son team were still way ahead of the other two.

"Man, where did everybody go? I thought this was-"

The skeleton brothers and the military strategists were in the distance coming in with the strong game faces that they could muster up...Sans not being able to muster up one.

The black father and son team were not the fastest team, furthered by his son eating a lot of things, but they were about to be ahead.

Sans wasn't that fast of a runner and Papyrus wasn't scared of the leaderboard.

**"Cornelius and his...dad, Karim, you're in 61st!"**

Cornelius was just breathing pretty calmly, as his father was relieved at the quick finish.

**"Sami and Max, you're in 62nd!"**

They both shared a very serious face.

**"Sans and Papyrus, you're in 63rd!"**

Sans was just shrugging with a honest smile, while Papyrus was just raising his hands up to the sky.

* * *

Several other teams were more than determined to break through the wide open space that Dedede, Hugo and Sly made it through the basebabll challenge.

Those several other teams, being numbered at ten duos that wanted some decent challenges and were probably about to get their wish.

"We're way ahead and not sucking!" Roxas proclaimed. "That won't that long if you don't-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know! Just let me do it!"

Hayner had a certain smirk to him, that made certain teams regret their choice.

The other teams were not as confident, besides Sly, of course.

"Don't be surprised if I start stealing the best position." Sly commented.

"You can go ahead and try it." Carmelita didn't like that comment.

Despite more than happy to make their chance worth it, Tom and Jen were a little nervous about hitting the Don Box, as they were actually ahead of them and they hit it.

"Nice, a challenge that was made for me!"

"I-I knew that, Jen." Tom said. "You'll deep dance."

"I still dunno what a deep dance is."

"Sounds simple and not heavy." Carmelita just added.

"I like dancing." Judy said. "And not eating meat."

"Yeah, that's understandable." Isabelle remarked. "I also like dancing!"

With Isabelle, Carmelita, Judy and Jen doing their dance and with Chris, Dedede, Hayner and Poison taking up the pizza challenge, the choices were actually made.

And Shen also arrived with some breathlessness, as Ash was just cracking his own knuckles.

"Damn, these pizzas better be good." Shen was just cracking his knuckles. "Come on, I know what a pizzeria is."

"To be fair, you wouldn't know consider that...I've got problems." Ash replied. "Time problems."

"Please, everyone forgot you existing, not that big of a deal."

"...That's one hell of a statement."

With that said, Hayner was just getting into right into the state of things, as there was five more pizza eaters that were making things pretty simple for everyone.

"Wow, you're really thick in...places." Dedede said. "Poison, lemme introduce myself."

"Excuse me, you're literally a dough ball penguin. You're cute, but not exactly relationship material." Poison replied.

"I'm definitely more than cute."

"You're also fat."

Dedede was ready to make his dating moves more important, as Poison was just plain scooting away to avoid some great advice.

"Well, excuse me, I'm just trying to prove something to someone."

"Tell that someone that they must have some balls!"

King Dedede wasn't about to take this lying down, as K. Rool was just getting into the mood of giving some criticism and these two were the not the only ones having a talk.

"Yeah, it's Hayner time! Haters gonna hate!" Hayner shouted, as the blonde haired kid wasn't about to go down easily.

"Trust me, the haters would want you to do that." Roxas grumbled.

"Geez, what's got in this downer mood?"

"Isa being...Isa, I guess."

"The guy's a bit lame for sure, though he's probably got good reasons-"

"Ayo, my sister is going to be here and she's eating pizza!"

Chris completely threw off the conversations of the people that were actually around him, as the other teams were just looking at him like an disappointed father would look at his son.

"Why did you do that, Chris?"

"Shut up, Meg."

"I don't even know what happened, but you suck." Hugo made a snide comment.

"Geez, the dude can't even lie properly." Poison made a smug remark.

_*The Feuding Siblings' confessional*_

_Chris was just plain surprised and Meg wasn't very surprise._

_"Seriously, Chris, it's like you just wanted to shout because you wanted to shout. That isn't even that infrequent." Meg said. "This is going to be one wild ride."_

_"Hey, I just wanted to say that you were cool. Sorry if it's too loud!" Chris finished. "Meg, you're lame, but also pretty alright."_

_"Er, thanks?"_

_*Confessional cut*_

With some fast eaters aside, the dancers were more than happy to make their moves count and make their moves some of them did...to an extent.

It was a messy time, as there was a whole lot of teams that were not doing that great and some dancers were more than determined to make it.

"Wow, that's a very forced pun." Carmelita remarked. "But it is sometimes necessary to...I don't think it's necessary."

"Maybe he's trying to do a word thing." Judy said. "I mean, he did it with the last Either-Or challenge."

"Yeah, but that was different."

"Not really _that _different in the grand scheme of the race."

"But we're dancing right now and right now, it's our stage!"

Jen's comment basically came from nowhere and made the conversation a lot more awkward.

"That's not even-never mind, you never knew what you were talking about anyways." Carmelita said.

"Geez, let the lady speak her mind." Sly added.

The fashion bloggers were the first team to make their dance count and their job wasn't really that hard...in a technical sense, but the other part was actually pretty hard.

As demonstrated by Jen, who was just trying to bring some good old ballerina moves into the challenges, but her high heels made this techniques look sloppy and she nearly fell down at one point, making her not get a tip.

"Wow, that's not that bad, I thought you looked good out there."

"I know, Tom. Just these shoes aren't made for dancing and they're still in vogue means something."

"I didn't even know they were in vogue."

Isabelle was a little bit nervous about the dance, not exactly being used to being judged and she just whispered confident phrases back to herself.

"Sister, are you okay?"

"Digby, I'm fine!"

Digby just wiped the sweat off his own brows, as the cream-coloured shih tzu was just about to show them what she has got.

Isabelle was definitely trying her best, moving around like she wanted to do some dancing and dance she did, throwing some cool coreography in to help herself win, spinning, keeping her hands moving and just generally being her happy self.

At the end, she was just breathing from all of the dancing.

"Thank you...for letting...me to...do this."

The dance instructors were just all giving a cute dog doing very human things a tip, as she was just doing her victory dance.

"You go, Isabelle!" Judy excitedly said. "You go and get bells? I'm guessing that's money."

"Yes, it's money." Digby commented. "Let's go, Isabelle! There's something to be done."

With the assistants were actually done for the leg, the other teams were playing some decent catch-up and with Carmelita was making her moves smooth and simple, trying to make the flamenco good enough to get the tip.

Judy and Carmelita were not exactly the worst about their dancing, but they weren't getting a tip after their second turn.

But Jen managed to dance cleanly on her heels like it wasn't a big deal and her moves were decent enough to at least get her a tip.

"Thanks! These shoes did cost a lot, though." Jen added.

"Doesn't mean you can buy cheap ones." Nick threw some in legit advice.

"They're probably not that trendy!"

"I don't know how to help ya then!"

The fashion bloggers were more than happy to make their leave to the Chill Zone.

_*The Police Officers' confessional*_

_These two were just chilling together._

_"I don't know why she asked us and I also don't know why you answered. To be fair, we're just trying to dance." Judy awkwardly said._

_"In case you didn't know we're not exactly fashion people. But we're definitely keeping up the law, sweetcheeks."_

_Nick just started to get a little bit too playful with his colleague...smoothly._

_"...Can you not, please?"_

_*Confessional cut*_

Two more teams landed in the Chill Zone, as the team count was still piling up.

These two dogs were just giving the peace sign to the camera, standing side-to-side to each other, complete with some honest smiles.

**"Isabelle and Digby, you're in 64th!"**

The fashion bloggers were also doing nearly the same pose, though they were pouting and also looking at the two helpful siblings...for a very apparent reason.

**"Tom and Jen, you're in 65th!"**

With these two through, the competition could only get worse from here...

* * *

Fortunately, that was very wrong, as the teams that were actually down there were more than fired than ever and that included some of the rudest teams in the competition.

"Heheheh, I wonder who's hitting first base." Beavis didn't exactly have sincere intentions. "Yeah, let's do it."

Lori was just giving the angriest glare she could.

"If you came to ask that, maybe it's not better to ask at all."

"Come on, let's do it."

"...Where?" Lori angrily asked. "No, seriously, where?"

"Right now."

"Hehehe, yeah. That's cool." Butthead...butted in.

"I'm going somewhere else."

The sisters were just cringing at the utter lack of respect and tact of the lazy guys and it wasn't like flirting wasn't that uncommon, but it just sucked so much with these two.

Other than that, some more duos were attempting to get on through and attempt was definitely the word of the challenge, as Conker found it out through some brute force.

"Geez, some challenge this is. It's like it's rigged-"

As Conker finished saying that, Samurai Jack and Bob both passed and the latter had a thing to say to Conker, the squirrel with an ego.

"The game isn't rigged at all, so just deal with it."

"I ain't playing your games, for I'm here for that flight."

While that was happening, there was a team that needed to get out of there pretty quickly and the guy who was swinging was known for being relatively quick.

"Alright, partner, just run back to home base."

"Partner, I know what a home base is and I know how to run." K' quipped angrily.

"Yeah, you know how to do it."

With that said, things weren't going to be that simple in this stadium of steely baseball players and roughened up contestants and some of them were not about to lose.

"Karamatsu-san, I'm going to make it this time." Jyushimatsu declared with a baseball bat and weird eyes.

"Come on, brother!" Karamatsu shouted. "Yeah, he's a pretty good brother and a pretty cool guy!"

"Is he really?" Lapis said.

It was just a cool conversation of the blue people, as Jyushimatsu was more than determined to bring some of the hardest swings.

"Yeah, he really does love baseball, honey."

"Cool, because I'd like to learn some more about this baseball."

"Eheheheh, you know what's up."

"...No, I don't know what's up." Lapis awkwardly said.

"Come on, baby! You like some water."

"Just stop doing whatever you're doing, please."

"Yeah-"

Jyushimatsu hit the ball hard enough for it to actually make its own sound for the two blue contestants and Lapis suddenly noticed the different shirt.

"At least, you changed your shirt."

"Yeah, it's for the Karamatsu girls!"

Jyushimatsu was just making him girl repellent at this point, as the Gem was jjust struggling to not cringe and throw a ball of water at him.

"Alright, I'll just go and support my friend and...not deal with this."

With that being said, there was a whole lot of racing happening, as Jyushimatsu and Conker were not the only ones that made it through the baseball challenge.

Heck, K' practically aced it, but he couldn't really care less abnout it.

"Nice challenge." K' commented...almost sarcastically.

Banjo was also up to swing once again.

"Hey, I've got something like this at home!"

Kazooie was very much at home insulting people and attempting to sit.

"Geez, dude, they made a talking turkey. That's pretty cool." Beat remarked to Kazooie directly.

"You look like more of a turkey than me, you graffiti man."

"I don't even know what I did to you, but you've got a problem."

"Yeah, everyone that I've beaten tells me that."

"Cool, then I'll beat you!"

The bird was just seeing that Banjo also did a harsh home-run, as the ball was just going low and yet went the distance necessary to make it and this time, Kazooie just watched the ball fly low in the air.

"I swear it kinda looks like you can't see without those giant glasses and...you still can't see."

"Yeah, you're going to get it!" Rhyth shouted.

_*The Skaters' confessional*_

_Beat and Rhyth weren't exactly confused about what they were going to do._

_"Actually, I think it's some kind of weird ostrich thing, but I ain't gonna cook it. He's just really annoying." Rhyth stated._

_"Yeah, but he's messing with us and he know that there's going to be a problem."_

_*Confessional cut*_

With several new teams joining the second pair of challenges, some of them being total troublemakers for the rest of the race, it was time for more teams to make their choices.

"Dude, you can't go wrong with a good pizza."

Bob pretty much set the tone for the challengers, as aside from him choosing the dance challenge, the rest of the teams chose the deep dish...besides another team.

"But I'm not a pizza man right now."

"The heck kind of sense does that make?" Mortimer asked. "I'm just asking."

"Does it have to?"

"No, but it doesn't mean it's not dumb."

K' wasn't even remotely bothered by those words, as there was still a whole lot of teams making it through the challenge and the dumb situations piled up.

"I don't know how it would work, but I do like a challenge." Maxima stated. "Let's dance, partner."

"No thanks."

Despite the fact that there was at least 20 or so teams in the second challenge, none of them were actually worried about losing their seats on the second flight despite there being not that many spots.

* * *

With four additional teams that were on their way to do their challenge, especially since the factor of more teams coming in was a lot stronger...mostly thanks to the baseball players being worn down.

"Sweet, it's just getting easier." Nostalgia Critic said. "Because we're not the best."

"We're just getting kinda tired, but come on." Beat wasn't impressed by the diss.

"Wasn't even talking about you, but since you asked-"

"Ooh, you're kinda risking it."

With the skaters and the angry critics agreeing on something, the rest of the teams that were more than lilkely disagreeing on how to get to the end of the leg.

Including in the simpler sub-challenge of the second Either-Or debacle, as pineapple pizza was an option.

"Penguin man, you've got some sort of problem that I can't help you with. Talk to someone who cares." Ash replied with his usual smug smile.

"Listen I've got several scissors that you could to not have that haircut. I'm enjoying this pizza and you definitely care, blondie."

"I don't even know you."

"Yeah, I don't know you too!"

Shen was just taking some time to look at the reluctant partners, who were actually doing pretty good eating-wise.

"Holy guacamole, it's over you fool!" Mortimer shouted to the whole restaurant. "By the way, you two both look terrible."

Ash and Dedede felt insulted, as this tall, thin and lanky mouse that was just wearing an orange suit jacket for no reason was just trashing their looks.

"If you wanna not lose, I'd suggest you get eating." Pete said, as the big black cat wasn't ready to luck out yet.

"Yeah, wait, blonde manly guy's eating!" Mortimer shouted

"Dang it, I thought it was the blonde girly guy."

"Eh, whatever, we're still ahead."

Shen wasn't even acknowledging the vain conversation, as he was just trying to do some very questionable hand gestures and Ash just did all of the talking.

Dedede was just trying to do the pizza equivalent of putting his foot down on the accelerator...and considering that he actually could eat very fast, it normally wouldn't be a problem.

Shen didn't pick a spicy pizza and his mouth wasn't on fire.

"Wow, this one's real spicy and you know, I'm gonna consider this pizzas as my adversary."

"Triple D, it's a pizza, my guy. We're losing to some blonde dude with no fat and no guts."

"Yeah, if he had any guts he'd fight us!"

"Uh, yeah!"

Shen just got up with an empty plate, as Ash still retained the same smug face, ready to hit the Chill Zone and the dirty blonde guy with an open shirt and knuckles to crack was there...ready to fight.

"Seriously, I've been itching for a fight since this race started. Damn!"

Dedede was just ready to throw his hammer, as K. Rool was just sitting there with an confused look.

"I heard you wanted to lose." Dedede said, coughing to get rid of the pizza's heat. "If you wanna swing, then swing."

"As much as beating your big ass would help, I got a race to finish. Thanks to this fool."

Though the fiesty fighters were out the challenge, the cocky kings weren't actually too far behind in the pizza eating department, despite Dedede's breath being hot.

"Argh, just get eating!" K. Rool shouted, as Dedede was just getting on it. "Ignore the heat, the pizza's made out of it."

"Honestly, I don't know why you people eat pizzas that spicy." Poison commented on the situation. "Hugo, you've got anything to say?"

"There's only Hayner and the fat guy left. You crush them."

"If I didn't, I'd get penalised, so just forget it."

In another location, there was a fox working for Interpol, a rabbit working for the ordinary police, a cyborg just taking care of his friends and a really fat guy proving to the world that he was also very fit...somehow.

That was pretty much the state of the race, as Judy was once again, up next to bring some good dancing...even her dances were decent at best and she was up to improve it.

"Fourth time's the charm, Nick."

"Doesn't even feel like that much time has gone by, sweet cheeks."

"It's actually been eleven minutes, so he isn't wrong." Carmelita said, as Nick just gave a...weird look. "I'll have to talk to your superiors if you keep on with that look."

"Sorry, just checking the times."

With that being said, Judy attempted to do the best spins and twirls that she could bring and emphasis was on could, as she did her best attempt by far.

It was still an attempt, as she fell once since she only had one foot on the ground, but didn't fall again and she got the tip.

"It took twelve minutes but I did it!"

With that saga partially over, two teams were far enough ahead to not intercepted by the police officer animals and they were very not mad.

**"Pete & Mortimer, you're both in 66th place!"**

The cat and the mouse were a little bit more confused than usual, but they had two very confident looks.

**"Ash & Shen, you're both in 67th place!"**

The two fighters were having some good grins, as the former was more self-satisfied and the latter's was one more self-assured.

The cocky kings were definitely farther from the Chill Zone and also slower than most of the competition that harboured in this race's planes.

As that was said, there was two police officer animals that were just on their way to the Chill Zone that really ran past them.

"Nick, I think we've made them mad!"

"Yeah, but they're angry because we're ahead of them."

"How you would know that. I don't really know how to resolve it, but chief did say to be a peacekeeper sometimes."

"Honestly-"

"Hey, shadap! We don't need no peace, we can beat you up whenever and wherever you want!" K. Rool didn't care about the police officer animals' welfare at all. "We can do it right now, we can do it at the finals, we can do it later!"

"Uh, cool, we just lost against them." Dedede said.

**"Judy & Nick, you're both in 68th!"**

The rabbit and the fox were giving each other some wholesome smiles, as the police officers were just a little confused.

_*Nick's confessional*_

_Nick wasn't really that intimidated by K. Rool...more concerned if any feeling was there._

_"What's with that guy and why did he go on some rant about fighting? Not even the blonde guy who was begging for a fight did that. Yeah, it's one of those days...except it's a crazy month."_

_*Confessional cut*_

**"King K. Rool & Dedede, you're both in 69th!"**

They both did a pretty suggestive grin towards the camera and the audience retrospectively, as the host was just not that surprised.

**"Why does everyone want a fight?" **Don honestly asked, as the host had bigger problems to deal with.

* * *

With several others entering the second challenge, things were actually a lot tighter in this lower-level competition thanks to the special edition that clearly hadn't been though out too well.

Banjo was also doing some techniques that weren't well thought out and Kazooie was also running with Banjo towards the second challenge.

"To be fair, it's not the dumbest thing that's happened this competition." Kazooie got her breath.

"Cool, I really like walking to places."

"Come on, Banjo, don't get super tired on me."

"Alright, I won't!"

With the bear and bird duo on the right track, the second challenge still had some leftovers in the game.

In the pizza challenge, Hayner, Karamatsu, Chris, Poison and Johnny Bravo were trying to eat their way to the end of the leg and this time, things were about to get more complicated.

"Johnny, keep yourself in the zen zone. For long as we're paired together, seeing what really matters is the most important thing." Samurai Jack just gave some legit advice.

"Hey, Jack, wonder if I can snatch her up."

"If you attempt to, it may be a mistake."

"Some guy said to seize the day and I am going to seize her!"

"Stay here."

Johnny Bravo basically strutted over to Poison, ignoring his partner's advice and Hugo's odd groan and he did the classic arm around someone pose.

"Don't you have somewhere else to be at?" Poison said to the hopeless romantic.

"Yeah, but I just came here for you. I know it looks like you're my type."

"Am I really? You don't even know me."

"I'm looking all over ya and I've got the eye to see your beauty, hot stuff."

"Alright, so why you don't get down on your knees!"

While that great interaction was happening, Hayner was just trying to cringe and swallow a slice of pizza...which was proving to be pretty hard, as he just spat it back out and Roxas just saw it with a disgusted look.

"Why did I do that?"

"You don't need to ask me!"

These two were looking disgusted, as the flirting was not hitting its mark very much at all and someone was actually going to get whipped.

"Ow...hey, babe, what was that for?" Johnny Bravo asked angrily, still standing up.

"If you're going to be that desperate, you might as well get hit." Poison then ate some of her last slice. "You're not even that manly."

"Yeah, I'll convince you later!"

"Get lost!"

With the samurai thoroughly disappointed and Johnny Bravo angry that his less profound flirting that didn't work and Roxas and Hayner working overtime to make it through...there was certainly a lot of pizzas being eaten.

_*The Lonely Warriors' confessional*_

_Jack was just sighing deeply, as Johnny Bravo just sat down with some serious bravado._

_"Listen here, buddy, I don't know what you're telling me to do, but I was focusing on what matters and what matters is getting the ladies." Johnny flexed his arms._

_"I was obviously talking about the competition and I'm very aware that said woman will attempt to take advantage of you."_

_"Come on, you barely know me. I'm going to come out on top, because I've got the rockin' body and rock-hard strength and I'll even beat that wrestler guy!"_

_"Don't promise things you will regret!"_

_*Confessional cut*_

Within the dancing challenge, the agent and the thief did notice that Bob wasn't exactly the most...fit.

"Geez, talk about needing to lose weight. This guy's definitely the opposite of that." Sly commented.

"I doubt that we're going to get through pretty simply, but I don't exactly have the greatest dance moves."

"Hey, it's been seven or eight times, I doubt that we're staying for that much longer."

"Considering every possibility is the definite reason why I know that we're not going through before them."

"As far as I know, he's a fat guy that can fight not dance."

The two fighters from Tekken were listening intently on the conversation, as Julia was actually a little bit more concerned than her partner and Sly quickly caught on.

"Yeah, we've been listening alright and uh, you two are not wrong. Bob, you've got something?" Julia asked.

"Oh yeah, I've got something alright! Seriously, why have you got little faith."

"You're not exactly much of a dancer."

"Compared to my fighting skills, so just watch!"

Bob was just standing with the most confident look, as Maxima was just trying to get a handle on how he was going to attempt this challenge and the blonde guy was ready to prove the cyborg.

Bob already started strong, as he started with a fast spin into a stretched out arm and he pulled it back quite smoothly, before throwing himself into a side spin and...he just did that for a minute.

A minute later, K' and Maxima were more than confident that this fat guy was something else, Julia was plain old shocked and Sly and Carmelita were not that surprised.

"Good job, fatso." K' stated.

"No problem, edgelord."

Bob got his tip and his team was out of there.

"What the hell just happened?"

"An obese man basically trounced me and some fox in a dancing challenge. Still doesn't sound real even when it's a fact."

"Heh, no kidding!"

Considering that the two fighters from Tekken were actually running faster than people that were not running at all, it was no surprise they made it through.

Roxas wasn't actually too far behind on the resturant start, as he was just attempting to carry Hayner in his hands.

"Excuse me, what are my eyes seeing?!" Roxas shouted, as Bob was just running pretty far. "Some big guy running really fast!"

"Yo, Roxas, then let's get moving!" Hayner just jumped off his friend.

The Griffin siblings were more than happy to make it through and unsurprisingly, they were actually slow.

"Meg, why are you so heavy?"

"Chris, why are you asking that?"

**"Julia and Bob, you're both in 70th and in the third flight!"**

The two veteran fighters from Tekken, wearing two very different styles of clothes, did their win poses with the most serious faces.

**"Roxas & Hayner, you're both in 71st!"**

Roxas and Hayner just gave the most serious faces towards...

**"Meg & Chris, you're both in 72nd!"**

...two siblings were a little bit more confused at why they were doing that.

"Are you friends with that cheater?" Chris asked.

"Who would cheat in fighting each other with umbrellas?" Hayner asked.

It was then and there, neither of the teams knew what was going on and the wrestlers were at the very least...not on the fourth flight, as they came a full three minutes after the feuding siblings and the fiery teens.

**"Hugo & Poison, you're both in 73rd and taking the third to last seats on the third flight!"**

"Typical lame people trying to gain cred for nothing." Poison stated towards the two guys that were doing the pose. "Seriously, we did-"

"We don't need to be kicked out this early!" Hugo shouted.

"Hey, let go, you hunk of junk!"

"And you call me dumb."

"Don't even know what you're talking about...as usual."

Poison just groaned at an idiotic thing, which wasn't even close to being in the first time that happened and very far from the last time she would groan like that.

* * *

With a few more teams making it through to be 73rd place, as several teams that were more than happy to follow that up with something good.

While Carmelita may not be an expert in doing a solo waltz, as the technically sexy fox with the long black hair was more of fighter, she did do it to her best ability.

"Tenth time has to be the charm, but the way you do things is...pretty good." Sly remarked with a smirk.

"Come on, Ringtail, we don't exactly have time to waste."

Sly was just mesmerised by his adversary's movements, even ignoring the tip that was just thrown to him and...he easily caught it and these two were well on their way to make it through.

**"Sly & Carmelita, you're both in 74th and taking the second-to-last pair of seats!"**

These two were both looking seriously...serious, as the raccoon thief actually had a smile and the fox agent had a grimace.

**"There's only one more seat on the third flight, as the competition is heating up and eating pizzas!"**

With two more teams battling to eat some good stuff, Johnny Bravo and Karamatsu were just keeping their talents hidden as they were eating pretty quickly.

"Hustle hustle, muscle muscle!" Jyushimatsu shouted. "You can beat this American, brother!"

"Got it, brother!"

Despite being two of the six brothers that made up this generation, the fact that the lonely warriors were actually far ahead mattered a lot...as in Johnny's muscular body had no more pizza to eat.

"Geez, that hottie's going to be a rough tough girl. Makes me want to woo her more!"

The casanova and the samurai were off, as the two brothers were a little bit surprised at how far behind they wee.

"Yeah, let's eat it!" Jyushimatsu yelled, as the guy with the yellow jumper actually put some pizza in his mouth. "Come on, brother!"

_*The Determined Brothers' confessional*_

_Karamatsu was just struggling to hold all in the pizza in his mouth, as his brother was just attempting to give a good pep talk._

_"Let's go, the Karamatsu girls are definitely cheering for you! You and your choking mouth!" Jyushimatsu yelled. "Yeah!"_

_Karamatsu actually swallowed the pizza bite._

_"Let's take it home!"_

_"...I was choking, brother!" Karamatsu angrily said._

_*Confessional cut*_

With the two lonely warriors finally arriving in the Chill Zone and both of them having their fair share of struggles, they were still able to get a result that wasn't terrible.

"Where are we, though?" Johnny Bravo asked.

**"Johnny Bravo & Samurai Jack, you're both in 75th!"**

"And where are we flying on?"

**"The third flight!"**

Johnny Bravo just did his usual poses, as Samurai Jack actually just kept things simple for the most part with his arms being crossed and his sword being unsheathed.

"I don't think things are going to be simple now." Johnny Bravo remarked. "Boy, this is going to be crazy!"

* * *

**"With that being said, there's still 25 teams that are going to be on the fourth flight and all 25 spots are open for losers that don't want to be the worst of them!"**

With that statement being completely finished, the pizza place was back for the focus, as there was a few more teams that were the very least...able to nail the pizza challenge.

"Congrats, critic of nostalgia things!" Jude exclaimed, as he was in this challenge.

"Nostalgic things and besides I do more than that now."

"Grats on making it through!"

"Hey, thanks. Unfortunately, we've got another challenge to go!"

The mall dudes and the angry critics were not the only new entries that were having an okay time with each other, as the ex-cops were relieved to make it through with the girly best friends.

"Wow, I'd never thought you would have the guts, but guts ain't exactly a muscle only thing!" Blaze complimented.

"I thought that went out of style 20 years ago or something like that, but I could be wrong." Stacy was a little more confused.

Unsurprisingly, the Nostalgia Critic and Jonesy were gunning for the pizzas, while Blaze and Stacy were bringing some good dancing.

_*The Ex-Cops' confessional*_

_Axel and Blaze were looking forward to the odd challenge._

_"Heck, you've probably got a few dance moves in this. I doubt you've gone a year without throwing some moves down." Axel had a confident smile. "First try would be pretty cool."_

_"Let's just say that I'm not exactly the best, but I've got something. Still though, first try's probably just a dream."_

_*The Girly Best Friends' confessional*_

_Candace was fired up and Stacy was calmer._

_"Stacy, we could at the very least, be on the third flight. I know it's not too crazy of a thing that we could do and we're good at dancing!"_

_"Candace, calm down, the race is big enough where you can actually lose track. Let's just hope we don't get kicked out before things get really good."_

_"It's already really good, because Jeremy's behind me."_

_*Confessional cut*_

With Karamatsu, Kazooie and Rodent all battling to eat their pizza in the best ways that they could, things were just getting a little bit complicated.

"What are those guys *urp* actually up to. Just seems like they're choking each other for no *urp* dabg reason." Kazooie said, as the red bird was just eating pizza.

"Uh, yeah, Kazooie. Are you okay?" Banjo asked.

"Of course I'm fine. Two squirrels and two guys with the worst hair cut ain't enough to beat me!"

"I think those bad hair cut guys are beating us."

"Seriously...*urp*...got it!"

With Kazooie aggressively staring towards the determined brothers, they were just more motivated to get out of here with Karamatsu's efforts not being wasted...and they were done, but not out.

"What is up with that look!" Karamatsu yelled, as Kazooie just stared in his soul...eating the hottest pizza without a problem. "Wait, is she a Karamatsu girl?"

He managed to get his last bite swallowed before saying that and all of a sudden, he got a jalapeno in his mouth.

"Oooh hot! Too hot!"

The two brothers were finally on their way to the Chill Zone, pretty quickly, might I add.

**"Karamatsu & Jyushimatsu, you're both in 76th and also on the fourth flight! You need something?"**

This pair of brothers were a little bit frantic, as one was just naturally jumpy and the other couldn't handle a relatively hot jalapeno.

Since the hard part was already done, these two pairs of animals were just trying to be their fastest selves, as Kazooie was giving the meanest look she could and Rodent tried to match that.

"You can do it, Kazooie! It's not that hot and I don't know what you're looking at, though!" Banjo shouted.

"Bring on the pineapple hate, you're stronger than a fruit that doesn't deserve to be on a pizza!" Conker yelled.

The restaurant couldn't really handle the two animals that were radiating some kind of mean energy...or the new patrons were just confused.

"Why?" The man known as AVGN asked. "Why are video game characters acting like this."

"Because they would, dude."

With Jude saying nothing that interesting, the two animal duos made from the same company were done with their pizzas and ran off with their tips rather angrily.

It probably was a little bit personal with these two, as they were practically running together for 77th place, as Banjo was doing running duties.

Though oddly enough, the bear was running slightly faster and Conker provided weird trickery trying to trip over Banjo and Kazooie...but they were too balanced.

"Hey, that was not very cool. Actually not cool." Banjo was attempting to throw something.

Conker had a bit of a toothy frown, as the orange squirrel and his friend, the grey squirrel were ready to bring the battle.

"That's how war is, someone _has _to get hurt!" Rodent exclaimed.

Don could see them run pretty slowly, as the two animal villains were ready to bring some weird moves...more of them, but they were way too close to the Chill Zone for it to work at all.

Banjo being slightly faster did matter that much, as he was slightly ahead of the two squirrels.

**"Banjo & Kazooie, you're in 77th!"**

The bear and bird duo were just giving some odd looks towards the two mischievous squirrels.

**"Conker & Rodent, you're both in 78th and on the fourth flight!"**

These two squirrels were actually ready to show their innocent smiles without that much of a problem...as Don just shrugged it off and Kazooie gave an death glare.

"This is just getting stupid, Conker."

_*Banjo's confessional*_

_The brown bear was just happy to take this opportunity to bring his thoughts to the surface._

_"Sometimes, it's kinda awesome to be Kazooie and sometime it is fine to be kinda alone...which sucks a bit, but I dunno what's with her and that squirrel guy...that bird guy, but she does get angry. I'm fine with that, because she's my...uh, great friend."_

_*Confessional cut*_

**"With 78 teams done with the leg and 47 teams very much in the process of getting things done, who's going to round the fourth flight? Find out after the break!"**

The two fighters were just giving the most unimpressed faces, as the host was actually a lot closer to the camera than those two were.

* * *

**To be continued in the seventh part for more technical teams attempting to troubleshoot themselves out of a bad place!**

**Here's the current leader board for these 78 teams, so far:**

**On the first flight (this is the first one):**

**1st: Fry & Bender AKA The Adult Best Friends (Futurama)**  
**2nd: Lightning & Jo AKA The Jock Rivals (TD: Revenge of The Island)**  
**3rd: Jacques & Josee AKA The Ice Dancers (Ridonculous Race)**  
**4th: Kim Kaphwan & Jhun Hoon AKA The Taekwondo Masters (Fatal Fury & King of Fighters)**  
**5th: Terry Bogard & Duck King AKA The Hometown Heroes (Fatal Fury)**  
**6th: Morrigan & Felicia AKA The Monster Girls (Darkstalkers)**  
**7th: Beth & Leshawna AKA The Reality Show Heroes (Total Drama Action)**  
**8th: Heather & Alejandro AKA The Reality Show Villains (Total Drama World Tour)**  
**9th: Austin & Ally AKA The Singer-Songwriters (Austin & Ally)**  
**10th: Sonic & Knuckles AKA The Fast Friends (Sonic Boom)**

**11th: MacArthur/Valentina & Sanders AKA The Former Cadets (Ridonculous Race)**  
**12th: Radicles & Enid AKA The Bodega Heroes (OK K.O.)**  
**13th: Dante & Trish AKA The Demon Hunters (Devil May Cry)**  
**14th: Ralf & Clark AKA The Mercenaries (Ikari Warriors/King of Fighters)**  
**15th: Mario & Luigi AKA The Wholesome Brother (Super Mario)**  
**16th: Emma & Xander AKA The Camp Councillors (Bunk'd)**  
**17th: Tails & Zooey AKA The Foxes (Sonic Boom)**  
**18th: Cammy & Juni AKA The Fighting Friends (Street Fighter)**  
**19th: Wario & Waluigi AKA The Competitive Brothers (Super Mario/Wario)**

**20th: Smee & Captain Hook AKA The Pirates (Peter Pan)**  
**21st: Baki & Jack AKA The Half-Brothers (Grappler Baki)**  
**22nd: Kaio & Dendy AKA The Kid Heroes (OK K.O.)**  
**23rd: Ryo & Yuri AKA The Karate Siblings (Art of Fighting)**  
**24th: Coachman & Stromboli AKA The Old Men (Pinocchio)**  
**25th: Dr. Eggman & Lord Boxman AKA The Scientists (Sonic & OK K.O.)**

**On the second flight (departing half an hour after the first flight):  
**  
**26th: Ryu & Ken AKA The Sparring Rivals (Street Fighter)**  
**27th: Ramon & Tizoc AKA The Luchadores (Fatal Fury & King of Fighters)**  
**28th: Shawn & Jasmine AKA The Survivalists (Total Drama)**  
**29th: Batsu & Hinata AKA The High School Fighters (Rival Schools)**

**30th: Pit & Dark Pit AKA The Angels (Kid Icarus)**  
**31st: Tori & Jade AKA The Stage Rivals (Victorious)**  
**32nd: Ryuji & Yusuke AKA The Contrasting Students (Persona 5)**  
**33rd: Shingo & Benimaru AKA The Japanese Guys (King of Fighters)**  
**34th: Samus & Captain Falcon AKA The Bounty Hunters (Metroid & F-Zero)**  
**35th: Hinako & Kasumi Todoh AKA The Japanese Girls (Art of Fighting & King of Fighters)**  
**36th: Mai & King AKA The Fighting Women (Fatal Fury & Art of Fighting)**  
**37th: Chet & Lorenzo AKA The Stepbrothers (Ridonculous Race)**  
**38th: Frank West & Chuck Greene AKA The Zombie Hunters/Disease Survivors (Dead Rising)**  
**39th: Carly & Spencer AKA The Long-Distance Relatives (iCarly)**

**40th: Drake & Josh AKA The Ordinary Stepbrothers (Drake & Josh)**  
**41st: Edd & Eddy AKA The Schemers (Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy)**  
**42nd: Kurt & Kitty AKA The Young Mutants (X-Men Evolution)**  
**43rd: Sam & Cat AKA The Babysitters (Sam & Cat)**  
**44th: Fox & Falco AKA The Space Pilots (Star Fox)**  
**45th: Chloe & Sabrina AKA The Loose Friends (Miraculous Ladybug)**  
**46th: Ryuji & Yusuke AKA The Contrasting Students (Persona 5)**  
**47th: ****Alya & Nino AKA The Supportive Friends (Miraculous Ladybug)**  
**48th: Chris & Claire Redfield AKA The Survivor Siblings (Resident Evil)**  
**49th: Phoenix Wright & Larry Butz AKA The Childhood Friends (Ace Attorney)**

**On the third flight (departing an hour after the first flight):**

**50th: Kanji & Chie AKA The Tough Students (Persona 4)**  
**51st: Chris & Claire AKA The Survivin Siblings (Resident Evil)**  
**52nd: Snufkin & Little My AKA The Half-Siblings (Moomin Valley)**  
**53rd: Katie & Sadie AKA The Best Female Friends (Total Drama Island)**  
**54th: Spring Man & Ribbon Girl AKA The Stretchy Fighters (ARMS)**  
**55th: Balrog & Vega AKA The Rough Fighters (Street Fighter)**  
**56th: Casey & April AKA The Heroic Teens (Teenage Mutant Turtles)**  
**57th: Rigby & Mordecai AKA The Groundskeepers (Regular Show)**  
**58th: Hank & Bobby Hill AKA The Texans (King of The Hill)**  
**59th: Joe & Sylvia AKA The Dating Heroes (Viewtiful Joe)**

**60th: Kim Possible & Ron Stoppable AKA The Teen Agents (KP)**  
**61st: Cornelius & Karim Fillmore AKA The Black Father & Son Team (Fillmore)**  
**62nd: Sami & Max AKA The Military Strategists (Advance Wars)**  
**63rd: Sans & Papyrus AKA The Skeleton Brothers (Undertale)**  
**64th: Isabelle & Digby AKA The Assistants (Animal Crossing)**  
**65th: Thomas & Jennifer AKA The Fashion Bloggers (Ridonculous Race)**  
**66th: Pete & Mortimer AKA The Reluctant Partners (Mickey Mouse)**  
**67th: Ash Crimson & Shen Woo AKA The Feisty Fighters (King of Fighters 2003)**  
**68th: Judy Hopps & Nick Wilde AKA The Police Officers (Zootopia)**  
**69th: King K. Rool & King Dedede AKA The Cocky Kings (Kirby & Donkey Kong)**

**70th: Julia Chang & Bob Richards AKA The Dedicated Duo (Tekken)**  
**71st: Roxas & Hayner AKA The Fired-Up Teens (Kingdom Hearts)**  
**72nd: Meg & Chris Griffin AKA The Feuding Siblings (Family Guy)**  
**73rd: Hugo & Poison AKA The Wrestler & Promoter (Final Fight)**  
**74th: Sly Cooper & Carmelita Fox AKA The Thief & Robber (Sly Cooper)**  
**75th: Johnny Bravo & Samurai Jack AKA The Lonely Warriors (JB & SJ)**

**On the fourth flight (departing 1 and a half hours after the first flight and 30 minutes after the third flight):**

**76th: Karamatsu & Jyushimatsu AKA The Jobless Brothers (Osomatsu-San)**  
**77th: Banjo & Kazooie AKA The Travelling Animals (Banjo-Kazooie)**  
**78th: Conker & Rodent AKA The Squirrels (Conker's Bad Fur Day)**

**The finishing positions of teams #79 to #125 are going to be revealed in the final two parts, with these three chaotic challenge, two are somewhat optional!**


	23. Episode 2-7: Some Burnt Out Lights

**New Super Ridonculous Race**  
**Episode 2: The Illinois Runaround!**  
**Part 7: Burning Out Some Lights!**

**Yeah, these lights ain't so bright anymore with the competition that's in here and for some of them, it might be a bit of an understatement!**

**Who's going to be left out of the fourth flight?**

**Who's going to regret making dumb predictions?**

**And are some teams seriously falling down the leaderboard?**

**Some questions are answered and others aren't in this new chapter of the Super Ridonculous Race! (Basically, it's still just the Super Ridonculous Race, even with the many new additions and roster changes)**

**Also, I don't own any of the characters that are in this story, as they're all owned by their respective owners, including Disney, Nickelodeon, Time Warner, Nintendo, Sega, Capcom and many other companies and creators that have had their hands in creating these characters!**

**I'm ready to make this fan fiction ''remake'' the best it can be, so ACTUALLY send a review my way to see what I can improve!**

* * *

**"Welcome back to the Super Ridonculous Race, where the baseball players are definitely getting a little bit tired of each other!"**

Many challengers now had a new chance to slip on through, as even the worst of the worst had a chance to make it through the fourth flight, which was just near the bottom...instead of being the bottom.

"Can we please escape these guys? We've been here for two hours, which is just way too long." Gai threw a suggestion out there.

"Sometimes, you just have to deal with the long shots." Sho had an honest smirk. "We should be able to beat this."

"Been saying it for an hour already."

"Geez, don't complain when you've at least...got it good." Zack remarked, as Cody managed to get tripped by Trevor again. "This guy's playing some good games."

"Yeah, I would beat him for trying to waste everyone's time, but he's also wasting his own time, so it's just...shit." Gai said.

"You're just a bit mad."

"I have time and things to do, man. So he's gonna have a problem!"

With the obscure warriors and the twin brothers doing their

With an insane 40 or so teams in the baseball field, it was bound to become a little bit uncomfortable at some point and that point had long passed.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Spongebob said, watching the field.

"Not really."

"Good, because it's good enough to just be overwater."

"I can't relate, I'm not half fish...or something like that!" Rhyth exclaimed. "How I can help?"

"You just gotta feel like a fish. Dunno how I can do that, but Patrick's batting, so I've got some time."

"Yeah, uh, no thanks."

As a blue-haired skater, Rhyth was just not dealing with this kind of nonsense in the stands, as there was definitely much better people hanging out down here than there should be.

"Hey, you've got advice on how to help a dragon out?!" Hunter shouted.

"I can help myself, thank you very much!" Spyro shouted back.

"Just kinda asking."

"Thanks, but you kind of didn't need to ask."

Everyone wasn't exactly incredibly stuck, as some of the teams were actually pretty close to making it through, as with Snake, Tomo and Lori taking up the bases was complicating things for a determined Sho, who was up to bat next.

"15th time's the charm and I'm sure that there's no charm anymore." Sho tensed himself for the swing.

"Yeah, I've got a bad feeling about this, because you're losing." Tomo proclaimed, just checking her short hair. "Alright!"

The karate man with a boomerang knew that he could only use the bat...so he did just that and was ready to bring the force and avoid some more strikes, as he swung for the forces and missed...

He did a strong swing and missed again for the second time in a row.

"Sometimes, a desperate situation brings out the best in everyone." Snake just pulled the quote from nowhere, but Sho Hayate actually got a second wind. "That's just something I noticed during my time as a soldier."

Sho hit the baseball ridiculously hard, which was just his own strategy and it finally worked and it produced a particular home run...as one of the ball actually went into a certain someone's hand.

"Wait, does this mean I'm out?" Lapis asked, aware of the ball in her hand. "Peridot, are you okay?"

"I'm not even on the field yet!" Peridot shouted behind a smiling purple dragon. "This purple dragon is first!"

"You've got a problem?" Hunter didn't really hear anything.

The Gems were just plain confused at why the cheetah was just trying to start some trouble over nothing and Spyro was more than ready to get out of this challenge.

_*The Co-Operatives' confessional*_

_Snake and Meryl shared an honest look._

_"Snake, I know that you're not exactly used to these kind of races, but you should definitely be in a higher position. Your skills are at least good enough to get at least 49th, not eighty-something place." Meryl tried to motivate._

_"Not exactly in the mood to be doing winning, but fighting unknown opponents does take time getting used to."_

_"Could you at least be on the third flight, as the fourth flight isn't the best vantage place to check out the competition."_

_*The High-School Runners' confessional*_

_Tomo and Kagura were relieved, as they knew that they made it through...as this confessional in half-Japanese, half-English with subtitles._

_"[Take that, Yomi! I can't believe that you didn't have that much faith in me]!" Tomo shouted. "I'm about to do some pro-gamer moves...and I'm not boomer!"_

_"[Come on, shut up. It's bad that I don't have good enough English, but you're still pretty annoying]!"_

_"[We've got strong suits that's going to make us scary in the race, okay!]"_

_"Yeah, sure."_

_*Confessional cut*_

**"As some more teams actually make it through the baseball challenge...which is easier now..."**

Beat, Morty and Jody were finally on their way to the second challenge...as they barely made to the home base and Rick cleared it easily and burped...and Spyro made it, despite some bat handling difficulties.

* * *

**"...some cyborg guy is attempt to dance his way through! Yeah, I can't believe it either."**

That being said, Maxima attempting to dance without a problem, which is a problem when you're a fighting machine and his partner knew it.

"Go, robot man guy...you can beat it!" Candace shouted.

"Maxima, don't screw it up."

Maxima was just throwing all sorts of moves into the mix, just desperately trying to get out of a challenge that just straight up embarrassed him...but it was pretty much the best bad option.

"Seriously, it looks like your brothers made him."

"Sometimes-"

"They're actually tech geniuses, so don't take it as an insult. No, seriously." Staci said.

K' scoffed at the remark, as Stacy had a look of disbelief on her face...both from the surprisingly good dancing that Maxima was doing and the fact that a robot...was dancing really good.

Maxima was just keeping it country style for no apparent, though it was mostly because his limbs weren't the best of dancing in any other style and he was pretty much nailing the...solo square dance.

"Shit, everyone's got hidden talents." K' didn't sound too bothered, as his partner ended it and got a tip. "At least we're out."

"This shouldn't work _that _well, by my calculations we should've dropped at least ten more places."

"Thank god for that not happening."

"Yeah, you know, I've learned something about myself. The fact that me, those mall guys...and no-one else are representing normal-ish Canadians, besides the fact that I have a lot of circuits in my body."

"Yeah, no kiddin'."

These not so terrible twosome were off...pretty fast, considering that no-one else was behind them and Don actually see them run with some odd techniques, considering who they were.

Don opened his mouth to say something, before being cut off by K' Dash, sparking some flames from his gloved hand.

**"K' & Maxima, you're both in 79th!"**

These two were just giving the most disinterested face, as Maxima basically slapped his own friend on the back...and K' really felt it.

"The hell are your circuits doing?" K' asked.

"Thinking that you would be able to take it."

With the 79th team finally locked in for the competition, there were a few newcomers that were actually able to get through and some of them were notably earlier than others.

**"If it makes you feel any better, you're on the fourth flight!"**

K' basically groaned, as Maxima sighed, since being on the fourth flight was a fact they couldn't shake off.

New challenges were approaching and as usual, there was a lot of them and some of them were a little less nervous.

"Yeah, we like dancing." Rhyth just shrugged.

"I like dancing too, what's wrong?" Robert exclaimed.

"...Wasn't even asking, but nothing, I guess."

"Well?"

Rick also passed...barely, but he did pass.

"Let's just get this over with and get some spicy pizza? What a surprise, it's fucking pizza."

"I'm a bit of a dancer, but on the other hand, a pizza sounds better after that endurance test of a baseball challenge." Gai just smiled.

The skaters and the pro drivers was just looking at the uncaring scientist like it wasn't late at night and also because, several more teams were choosing fast.

"Pizza, bitch!" Tomo and Hunter shouted.

"Man, I'm swearing and it feels...pretty weird." Hunter commented, actually making Tomo freaking out...with his presence. "Yeah, dragons are pretty good."

"Hunter, I can swear fine, thanks."

Meryl just chose the pizza challenge, mostly because she would be embarrassed...less for sure and Snake just nodded to that.

With that being said, neither of the two challenges were actually easy to do with a great skill set if you're not good at dealing with unorthodox pizzas or nailing dance moves and one team was well on their way to proving that.

"Hey, can you quit shaking your booty?" Rhyth just asked.

"I would agree, but he has stopped." Jody commented.

Robert was just trying to link a bunch of sexy poses once again, though he couldn't have been inspired by someone else...but it didn't work this time, as he basically fell down while bending himself backwards and Jody just came to bring the comfort.

"Doctor, are you fine?"

"Yeah, I'm just fine."

Rhyth just did a quick pout, ready to do her thing and Beat was just clicking his fingers toward the blue-haired skaters.

She was just dancing to her groove that people definitely knew, but the other people that didn't know that and her moves were very much on point, even if it was just her jigging to it.

Spinning around, keeping the flow going and and making some great rhythms was definitely her style and keeping the butt drops to a low.

"I think I nailed it, but the judges are doing the judging." Rhyth just shrugged.

The judges were definitely approving of that, even if the butt drops were just making their faces cringe.

"I could be wrong, but we're definitely outta here!" Beat said. "Can't argue with that."

**"Beat & Rhyth, you're both in 80th!"**

They just both did their dances, as Don was just looking at the slut drops and the cartwheels with some kind of weird appreciation.

"...Dude."

With several teams bringing their dances in, Robert was just a little more unfitting than the others.

"Alright, it's that time once again for me to dance." Candace said.

Candace and Robert was actually willing to bring each other's best qualities out...somehow, as these two were just talking...very awkwardly.

"Why do you dance like this?"

"Because it is what the ladies love and also...I've got other skills."

"Great, what's with the old-school getup?"

"Considering that you come from a different world than me, your fashion would be very foreign to me and very lame!"

"To be fair, you're wrong and your suit is kinda...uncomfortable."

"I don't know what you're going to be doing, but insulting my clothing isn't particularly productive for this moment."

"Yeah, but I've also been thinking about doing dancing stuff and uh...yeah!"

The doctor that was wearing his yellow and blue suit wasn't confused at why the red-haired fiery teenager said her hot takes, but he didn't even really question it.

_*Jody Summer's confessional*_

_Jody wasn't that surprised._

_"Honestly, as much as this is a kind of wholesome situation, the fact that a teen and a middle-aged surgeon are fighting about fashion is honestly bizarre. Literally couldn't have more different tastes."_

_*Confessional cut*_

With that conversation over, the dancing got back on track...with Candace actually doing sort of okay, fixing her mistakes and basically doing the same thing.

"Alright, Candace!" Stacy shouted.

"You go, 21st century lady!" Jody exclaimed.

With the redhead finally getting her tip, the only remaining dancing team apparently was also doing the same thing.

Fixing the mistakes and nailing the actual moves and this time, Robert was just bringing on the poses trying to get some more ladies...from several universes, putting a rose in his mouth.

"Yep, it's what I expected."

The surgeon wasn't letting it go to waste, as he finally finished the pose dance with a random split jump and...uh...the space around him got awkward.

"Damn!" The young(est) and actually tired dance instructor said, as she just threw him a tip.

"Thank you." Robert nicely took it.

Now, the challenge was over for the two of them and while the girly best friends were actually ahead by half a mile, the pro drivers were just running as fast as they could.

"Whoa, since when they could run so fast?" Candace asked.

"Probably a lot of workouts!" Stacy shouted.

Jody and Robert were giving their game faces some work, running on the coast at a pretty fast speed...though it wasn't really enough to pass Candace and Stacy yet.

The thin girly best friends were not scared of the very muscular professional drivers, despite Candace not having the strongest lungs.

Two million dollars definitely does weird things to people, as Staci was sprinting in shoes that were very much not made for sprinting, but sudden motivations didn't override good physiques.

The pro driver just passed them under the bridge, but they ran slower than usual...just trying to rest their lungs.

**"Jody & Robert, you're both in 81st! Candace & Stacy, you're in 82nd!"**

They were all panting, as they were about to have a good conversation...

* * *

...then probably because the editors are trying to edit this down, it got cut completely in favour pizza eating like it was nobody's business, but it was really everyone's business.

As for the pizza eaters themselves, they were all light on swears and heavy on the insults...besides Kagura.

"Whoa!" Kagura shouted in English.

"Listen don't be fucking surprised when we beat you in this competition." Rick shouted.

"[What do you mean we?]"

"I mean that we both did our stuff and now we're moving ahead of you!"

"Big deal!"

With the Japanese school girls and the grandfather and grandson more than happy to make up for their lost time with some fast eating, the angry critics were just struggling to finish some good eats.

"...Who would put wasabi on a damn pizza?" Nostalgia Critic asked, as he had a few bites left.

"Obviously, the crazy producers and whoever made this shit. Kinda like it, though." Angry Video Game Nerd asked.

"Oh, please, you're only saying it because I'm suffering!"

"Good smells, good taste, rule of...crap."

"What's with you two?" Tomo asked, as the angry critics were actually eating through some hard moments. "Feeling the heat?"

"Yeah and we're good with that feeling!" Nostalgia Critic angrily asked with his clean hat. "Are we good?!"

The angry critics were actually in a pretty great mood, as these two were more than determined to bring their anger into a challenge with some good eating, as the AVGN was actually done with the challenge.

"Yeah, we're fucking good!" AVGN shouted, not wasting any time.

With two angry critics out, the grandfather and grandson, the high-school runners and the new obscure warriors were also in the pizza challenge and heck, they were far from the only ones that were doing the challenge.

The young heroes were also there to see the angry critics just go out an a good note, as they ran off.

"Man, they somehow look tough. I can't believe some scrawny guys can do that." Spyro said.

"Maybe the pizza's the real pussy. I bet it's weaksauce!" Gai just had a very confident smile.

"Nah, it's still some very hot food."

"Sometimes, using your own nose is a weak move."

Gai had a certain confident smirk, as Hunter shared the same confident smirk, as the good food was bound to be coming with specially peppery and hot flavour.

"Spyro, leave the hotness to me. Living in a hot place kinda makes me heat resistant."

"Some guy living in Fukoka ain't exactly equipped to deal with the heat, you know!" Gai proclaimed, facing the cheetah head on.

_*The Young Heroes' confessional*_

_Spyro and Hunter were just trying to josh each other._

_"Yeah, I definitely know my way around the heat of the peppers." Spyro proclaimed._

_"Wait, you sure? I've probably tasted more peppers for some kind of dare."_

_"I literally started that dare, I can't believe you forgot."_

_"...Oh, yeah, makes sense."_

_*Confessional cut*_

The next two teams to be leaving were just burping pretty loudly, one after the other, as Morty and Kagura were actually out of the challenge and their pizzas were good.

"Man, that was uh...yeah, Rick."

"Morty, I'm not gonna watch ya...come up with some random crap."

Rick pulled Morty forward towards the Chill Zone, actually having a pretty strong grip and the high school runners were just trying to follow them up.

"Come on, Kagura. Let's run it!" Tomo yelled, as though her friend wasn't running. "Bump it."

"Bump it?!"

The high school runners were actually a little bit slower than the combined force of Rick's legs and right hand that was pulling his grandson along this time.

"Aw, come on, I can-uh run on my own!"

"Morty, we can do that later...we gotta reach the zone!"

In the end, only one team was in 83rd place.

**"Very angry critics, you share 83rd place! I hope that doesn't ruin things for you!"**

Nostalgia Critic and Angry Video Game Nerd were both in shock from their position.

"Hey, it's not like we ever liked each other!" Nostalgia Critic said.

"Yeah, I call bullshit."

**"Rick & Morty, you're in 84th!"**

The scientist grandfather shrugged as he just walked off-camera for no reason.

"Man, you guys suck." Morty just told the angry critics.

"Don't listen to nostalgia creep over here, I suck less!"

**"Tomo & Kagura, you're in 85th!"**

Tomo actually did the pose where she put her right fist up in the air, as her classmate wanted to ask something.

"Is that on the fourth flight or not?" Kagura asked.

**"Yes, it is."**

Tomo just stopped doing the pose slowly, as her girl glared at her.

* * *

The baseball challenge wasn't the only thing that made certain duos a little hard to deal with, as there were two sisters that were ready to clear the dance challenge.

"Leni!"

"Yeah, I'm going to do it."

"Do what?"

"You know, the dance."

The dance challenge was nearly empty, as only a few teams were willing to choose this option to get past the second roadblock and they were also joined by some other team featuring a purple-haired kid with some hidden eyes.

"Hey, we made it here! Maguro, your baseball skills are top-notch!" Amitie caught her breath.

"Yeah, I did it for Arle?"

"You sure you just did it for Arle?"

"Maybe~"

The two sisters were pretty surprised by the appearance of these two young kids that had a little bit of experience in lining beans up and breaking them...nailing baseball.

"I thought you were way back somewhere else!" Lori just shouted in shock.

_*The Puzzle Pros' confessional*_

_Amitie was just carrying some good food._

_"Wait, how did you do it?" Amitie asked. "I was just talking to that ballerina girl."_

_Maguro just gave a knowing look to the camera._

_*This confessional's to be continued!*_

_Maguro was just up to swing, as Peridot was just a little bit scary and attempting to keep a cool face._

_"I think that the likelihood of getting a home run is very low at this point and considering that he is not very tall, things could go wrong-" Peridot was just now watching baseball._

_Maguro's flicked wrist and strong grip made sure that he was putting it all into a very lucky swing that hit the ball directly at the strongest point._

_Needless to say, Maguro had a very wide grin and Peridot was just plain surprised that a home run happened._

_"Yeah, that's a home run!" Maguro shouted, before the announcer shouted "HOME RUN!"_

_*The confessional continues*_

_"Just plain old luck and a good wrist swing." Maguro replied really casually._

_"No way! That doesn't sound easy!"_

_*Confessional cut*_

The two dancing teams were not down to cause some problems and so, Amitie and Leni were just going for something pretty simple, but one of them simply had stronger dance moves.

Which one though, the judges were ready to know.

"I think I want to dance something good!" Leni said.

"Do what you want?" The dreadlocked dance instructor asked.

Leni was just ready to throw down...with some moves, though she wasn't scared of losing the challenge and Lori being scared, the team was okay.

She actually did a pretty decent dance routine, mostly from some other videos and heck, even the instructors kinda knew what was up, but it was good enough to be passable.

Passable was the word of the day, as the two sisters got the tip on the first try and the dance instructor just made a wink to Leni, who just blinked in confusion.

_*The Sisters' confessional*_

_"Sometimes, I wonder how you remember something like that." Lori was too cool. "Who knows?"_

_"I really like those guys' music and their dances are really cool. I think that's it." Leni just shrugged._

_*Confessional cut*_

**"Leni & Lori, you're in 86th!"**

These two were actually relieved.

"Leni, I know that those creepy guys aren't going to bother you anymore."

"Really, because I think they're kinda funny!"

"Yeah, I don't think you're gonna miss them..."

The pizzas' full of challenge were clearly challening Gai and Hunter to deal with the heat of the hottest pizza that could be chosen, as they were basically eating a pizza full of hot toppings with no mercy.

"Yeah, deal with it...ginger head." Hunter wasn't too scared of anything.

"At least you're fast as possible."

With the redhead and the cheetah eating pretty damn quickly, there was two certain military all-stars that were bringing the dance into the fold, even with Snake being very much uncovered.

"I thought there was two people, but it looks like my eyes must have been-"

Meryl was just understandably confused, when Snake was just hiding somewhere very inconspicous.

"Snake? Why now?" Meryl sighed to herself. "I'm here to do the challenge."

The dance instructors were actually very confused at this point and clearly wanted her to just dance, as the other redhead soldier wasn't ready to lose this one.

She was doing plain okay, as her moves were a little bit plain and decent enough to pass the whole challenge and complete with some decent flairs and probably a random finger gun, she finished it and got the tip.

"Thank god it's over, what if someone else got stuck on this challenge?" Meryl said.

With the co-operators out of the challenge, a new team was coming and they weren't up yet.

But the pizza challenge was really up...with a certain meaning, as Gai just giving a confident grin and Hunter breathing heavily with their self-imposed competition.

"You're about...to get...hit by the heat."

"You okay, cheetah guy? You don't have to-" Gai then really felt whatever the peppers had prepared for him. "-...hurt bad."

"Hunter, it's fine if you can't handle it. You're not used to it." Spyro just said.

"Hey, a bet's...a bet."

"I literally won and it's not a bet. Just a challenge." Gai ate his last slice.

_*The Obscure Warriors' confessional*_

_Sho Hayate was actually proud of his new best friend, as Gai just had a toothy frown._

_"Trust me, it was harder than any of the rookies punches could throw me. I swear there was all kinds of spicy shit in there." Gai said._

_"Like your personality and hair?"_

_"Not really, because it's way spicier than those peppers."_

_"I'm sure that those guys aren't going to hear what you said."_

_*Confessional cut*_

Don wasn't surprised at their sudden appearance, as Sho and Gai

**"Sho & Gai, you're in 87th!"**

The unique martial artists were more than happy to say their own opinions, Gai none more so.

"So, I heard that this race was very hard and wow, these guys were not joking at all!" the ginger warrior said. "I think I'm going to have a good time!"

"Yeah, but there's going to be crazy blindsides." The rugged karate warrior with a boomerang said.

**"David & Meryl, you're in 88th!"**

Snake just huffed, as Meryl gritted his teeth.

"This is just getting worse." Meryl said.

"While this isn't the best position, this is far from over."

"Huh, we got a little bit worse as well."

"Not easy to recognise it."

**"Spyro & Hunter, you're in 89th! You on fire or something?"**

Hunter was just trying to breathe to keep the heat from hitting him too hard, as Spyro wasn't in the mood to be asked.

"No, he's just host shy." Spyro bitterly started. "Of course, he's hurting from heat!"

"Dude, you didn't need to do that!" Hunter stopped Spyro from spitting hot fire. "I'm feeling on fire, since I'm only two behind those guys!"

* * *

With a few more teams determined to make it, Gabe wasn't exactly one for strategy and neither was Jude, but Maguro had a bit of a strategy to move on forward.

"Man, I see free pizza, I'm going to get the best of-" Gabe looked at the somewhat palpable menu. "-meat fest!"

"Yeah, I think the pepper pizza's hot!" PJ awkwardly said the obvious.

"Dude, I know you're right." Jude said.

"Man, I ain't scared of jalapenos and haba-neros...and stuff like that." Jonesy was happy with his choice. "I don't think it'll hurt that much."

"Some guy once said 'what doesn't kill you will make you stronger.' which is very true, dude!"

"I'm ready for the hurt."

"Dude, I know you are...but it's looking crazy."

"I already know that."

With the awkward brothers and the mall dudes willing to eat what was on their plates, the puzzle pros were not exactly doing that, mostly thanks to Amitie having a good time and Lapis having a...less good time.

In the dance studio, there might not have been a special power ban, but Lapis was a little nervous about using them because she would fly otherwise.

"Peridot, you've got something right?" Lapis asked. "Because I've got the one thing and that is-"

"Stop talking, Lapis, you'll make yourself more likely to fail. There's literally a million dance moves to do."

"I literally forgot that you kinda do everything in this race. Let's hope we don't lose."

Amitie was just sure that she had the confidence to nail it and Lapis...didn't, so the blue girl was up first.

"Wait, this is an one-man dance? Oh."

Lapis could actually do some decent moves and she did some of them...though a little bit worse than expected and Amitie couldn't really watch a girl struggle through...the rest of the dance.

"Wow, she is not okay!" Amitie worriedly said.

"Lapis, you're still dancing and keep it up!" Peridot attempted to encourage Lapis.

Unsurprisingly, the blue girl just stopped dancing and feeling really embarrassed, basically cut her losses.

Amitie, being a young blonde teen, was just basically dancing around like she was just trying to mix some spells together and throwing together great ballerina moves together like crazy.

The dance instructors were really keeping up with the hectic and solid dance that the young witch just pulled off.

"Any thoughts?" Amitie asked.

_*The Puzzle Pros' confessional*_

_Amitie was just a little bit shocked._

_"It's weird how silent they were when they gave me this blue card. They did tell me to read the back of it, though." _

_"It says that you were going all-in, great job! Yeah, we did do a great job." Maguro just casually read it off._

_"Thanks, silent dance instructors!"_

_*Confessional cut*_

The pizza eaters were having a ball of a time, whatever that really meant and Gabe was just ready to give a personal gift towards a certain someone that didn't want it.

"Who wants extra meat?!" Gabe shouted and PJ just raised his hand up. "Not you, PJ."

"Dude, I'm already done and I don't..." Jonesy burped out a spicy burp. "Meh, I've got space."

Gabe just threw him some chunks of spicy beef and Jonesy just bit on them.

"That's all you got?"

"It's dirty beef."

"I've eaten worse stuff, man."

Jonesy and Jude were just booking it, as PJ and Gabe were not booking it and were just walking due to being pretty full and this time, the brothers were a little bit less awkward.

"So, you wanna help me?"

"Not now, I've gotta run to the Chill Zone!"

"I'm also doing that, but you've gotta-"

"I'm already doing it."

They both were jogging now, as opposed to Jonesy and Jude, who were just running with some painful stomachs.

Heck, the mall dudes were actually faster than the team that came out of the dance challenge earlier, as Maguro felt the wind of the spicy fart and just ran along.

"Wow, that was very spicy and very fitting." Maguro casually said with a smirk. "These had some good ones!"

**"Jonesy & Jude, you're in 90th!"**

The mall skater was in a pretty good mood, while Jonesy was stunned at how the low positions could really go.

"Bye." Jonesy just said, before running to a beach.

**"Amitie & Maguro, you're in 91st!"**

Amitie was just all smiles and Maguro were just hiding his disappointment with a smile.

"Heh, I knew that I'd be here." Maguro said.

**"PJ & Gabe, you're in 92nd!"**

The brothers were just sharing some gritted teeth, as these two were not in the best mood for getting 18th place...let alone 92nd.

"Wait, are we losing?" PJ asked. "Because I think we are?"

**"All I can say that you're not eliminated."**

"Aw, man. We lost...but we're not going home." PJ had a genuine smile.

"Is that a good thing? We still did lose."

* * *

The Gems were practically ready to nail it, as Lapis and Peridot shared some serious looks and the cute heroes were pretty much getting glared at by said Gems.

"What's going on?" Blaze said.

"We're going to finish this and you'll not stop us." Lapis angrily said.

"I'm getting it."

"Okay!"

Peridot wasn't even sure what was going to happen, as she could see some utter frustration in her friends' eyes and Kirby and Greg just doing their thing.

"To be fair." Greg commented. "Why are you really so angry?"

"Is it your job to know?" Peridot asked honestly.

"Sometimes when it's a slow news day."

"And I know that this phrase that means nothing is happening and a lot of things are happening, so it should be none of your business."

"Woo, good point." Axel didn't really like being sat down.

Even then, there was a whole lot of Lapis being angry happening to the dance instructors for no particular reason at all and she was dancing really well, probably thanks to her anger.

She was just spinning in a very odd way, making the dance instructors actually a little bit scared of her dance and her attitude.

"Geez, don't kill us!"

Lapis just calmed herself down, doing some deep breathing to finish her dance off, as Peridot got the tip for her own friend.

"I'm sorry, this race kinda does things to people!" Peridot awkwardly said.

These two were not the only dancing team in the competition, as Blaze and Greg were both trying to make their teams be out of the race and the brunette wasn't ready to deal with the blonde.

"Hey, uh, are you in a less terrible mood?" Blaze asked. "Because, you look more angry than that blue super powered girl."

"No, I just hate losing to this challenge that I can be good at." Greg answered calmly.

"At least, you're less angry and you sound _way _less angry."

"I've been a news anchor for a long while, you've just gotta do your job sometimes."

"Makes sense. By the way, it's my turn."

Greg was just shrugging, as he could quite easily wait for Blaze's turn on the dance floor...which was actually pretty good, basically providing the throwback to an 80s groove that was just in her head.

"Is she not aware that there's no music?" Terry just threw a wink Axel's way. "Is that-"

"Yes, that's how the challenge works and it's very weird." Axel just crossed his arms.

"What kinda rules are that?!"

"I don't get it, but I don't make them either."

Blaze was grooving and moving alone, just happy to be done with the gang craziness back at home and Axel was just liking the moves and she was just done, providing that stop.

"Well, we're not really _that _busy."

The ex-cops managed to get the tip, thanks to Blaze dancing to her own beat and the news anchors were determined to step it up.

**"Peridot, Lapis, you're in 93rd!"**

They both did a quick fist pump...accidentally doing a high fist bump in the process, sharing some cheeky smiles.

**"Axel & Blaze, you're in 94th!"**

The street fighting guys were not exactly in the greatest mood, as these two had slightly worse than last time and the news anchors were actually next with the motivation.

_*The Awkward Friends' confessional*_

_Lapis was just looking very unsure about something._

_"I can't believe that I did that. Seriously, does this race really make people angry for no reason?"_

_"I mean it can, but you didn't need to do that to an innocent person."_

_"Yeah, you're right. I think I can overcome this, though."_

_"You definitely can, though."_

_*Confessional cut*_

The news anchors were not missing around at this point, as the duo of Terry, who was grinning with motivation and Greg, who had his boyfriend supporting him.

This time around Greg was providing the best that he could, mainly some kind of weird classy style that was a mix of a few ballroom styles...which instantly made it weird, but he needed something to pull through.

"The chances are not looking great."

His husband provided the extra motivation to do the deed, as they were just in the middle of getting unstuck on a challenge and the real deal was Greg spinning around like crazy and he did it.

The news anchors got the tip and were finally on their way to doing the thing, as they were not about to lose and the other team...was the other team, as Kirby was down to win.

"Come on, Kirbs, we can do this!" Bandanna Waddle Dee exclaimed.

Kirby was seeing the spiciest pizza in the game and he was feeling the heat.

"You've eaten more dangerous stuff before!"

Kirby just sucked the pizza up and being careful to not suck the plate, he just ate the whole entire pizza like it was nothing and the little living pink sphere was just happy.

And then he felt really spicy.

"OW!"

The Waddle Dee didn't even say that, as he could see that his friend was doing more than just spew fire out of his mouth, as the round pink boy was sweating.

**"Terry Bates & Greg Corbin, you're in 95th!"**

The two news reports each had something to say to the people that were watching from the TV, their phones or their computers and laptops.

"Wow, that was not a good leg for us." Greg said.

"Yeah, you can say that again!" Terry Bates angrily exclaimed.

"I didn't want to."

**"Kirby & Bandanna Waddle Dee...one of you two need to shorten the names, but you're definitely in 96th!"**

They both were acting kinda neutral, them not being in the best positions.

"Kirby, let's do it next time!" Bandanna Waddle Dee did managed to get a whole smile before.

"Poyo." Kirby practically pulled his fist...without any fists. "Too hot."

"Yeah, I get it."

_*Greg's confessional*_

_Greg was just standing like he was reporting._

_"As you can see that the guy's just really suffering from the heat. Hope he gets the medical help he needs...I dunno where's he is going to get, but I hope he gets it regardless._

_*Confessional cut*_

* * *

No episode would really be complete without notable swears and there was a lot of them spewed out by some of these characters and Trevor and Cid were some of the colourful cast.

"Let's go, motherfuckers!" Trevor shouted.

"We're in this challenge to get the hell out of here!"

Satoshi wasn't really used to be hearing this much swearing.

"Wait, why are you guys swearing so much?" He asked as he held the baseball bat.

"You've got a problem with that?"

"You can hear this, right, sister?" Satoshi loudly asked.

Satoshi was nervously just sweating that he didn't lose this, as he swung for the fences...and not doing that, but he did swing pretty good, as the ball was just rolling very far.

Cid and Trevor were not scared of each other, as Satoshi was pretty much running into first base and these three pretty much had something up their sleeve.

"Alright, white-haired guy! You can do it!" Yuka said, before going back to...reading a book. "Don't give up, brother!"

"Yeah, listen to what your sister said!" Gintoki yelled, as he was holding the bat like a sword. "Heh, look at that destructo disc of a baseball."

It was no guess to see what he was referencing, but the two actual warriors that have seen the actual thing in real life were shocked.

Gintoki swung for the fences and he did quite a bit more than that, as the baseball flew really fast across the field and even into the seats that were not filled...and it nudged the seat.

As in the seat basically got slightly dislodged and the baseball lost all of its momentum.

"That showed them." Gintoki said. "I did a public service."

"Why didn't you do that earlier?!"

"Heh, I wasn't ready."

"Ready for what!"

Shimura Shinpachi's robes were definitely getting slapped by Barret and Michael simultaneously, who were not all about the shouting life.

"Why don't you shut up. Your friend just finished this tough and simple challenge, at least be happy for him!" Barret explained something simple. "Come on, who cares."

_*The Odd Job Men's confessional*_

_Gintoki's messy white hair was really hiding something, as Shinpachi already noticed an oddly serious look._

"_We'll win one million dollars and give the other half to someone who wants one million dollars, because that's what we do now and one million dollars is a lot of money." Shinpachi stated._

"_Alright, we're not taking any prisoners for the money, because it hasn't arrested anyone yet."_

"_Why did you have to say that?!"_

_*Confessional cut*_

The second challenge was much simpler for the four teams that were making their way through, as Shinpachi and Yuka chose to bring some deep dancing and Barret and Michael were eating some deep dishes.

Unsurprisingly, it did fit both of the teams that were doing either challenge, as they were all feeling pretty comfortable.

"Man, we're in the clear if this goes well." Michael emphasised. "I've got a good feeling about this."

"I don't share that same feeling, though. These hands are gonna cause some problems."

"Yeah, I don't blame ya."

"Doesn't mean that much, because I've been with this gun hand for a while."

"Man, that shit would just kinda ruin me."

Trevor and Cid were not too happy with the not so useful conversation that was going on between the family man and the environment loving tough guy, as the pizzas weren't being eaten.

But it didn't take that long to get going, as there was slices eaten, napkins wiped and the proper etiquette for a food that didn't really deserve it.

No forks were used, though and soon enough, Barret and Michael made it through the somewhat odd challenge with some stern looks.

"We could be eliminated, so let's get our butts going!" Barret shouted.

"Right behind ya!"

The middle-aged warriors (or the bearded warriors, since they have one) were just off first, but the shady guys weren't far behind.

"Goddamn, these idiots are fast. What are they frickin' doing?" Michael asked, while running.

"Probably some actual exercise...and some other shit that I don't know about."

But it wasn't really that serious of a competition, as the middle-aged warriors were only half a minute ahead of the two guys that were balding.

**"Barret & Cid, you're in 97th! Trevor & Michael, you're in 98th!"**

The two middle-aged warriors were just sharing some smiles that were pretty much the definition of cheesy, as the shady guys were seriously celebrating their improvement to the leader board position.

"We're not in the bottom of the barrel!" Michael shouted loudly.

"We're only near it!" Trevor shouted back.

"Yeah, serves you right for trying to mess with someone's race." Barret confidently crossed his arms. "I ain't apologising."

"Thanks for the life lesson, you...guy." Michael replied angrily.

That being said, neither of the two teams wanted to get into trouble, so they just went their own ways.

* * *

While two more spots were actually open in the race and two more teams were likely to take their spots, there was definitely a bit of a comeback happening in the baseball stadium.

Reg was up for the swing and he managed to at the very least, get to second base and Phil was ready to drop some...low-quality bars.

"Aw, yeah, it's your boy playing games, taking names and about to be getting some fame!" Phil attempted to rap, being on second base. "So, I heard that some...uh...lame-ass dudes were looking…"

"What is he doing?" Reg couldn't really comprehend rap and got the first strike.

Reg just wasn't sure that was Phil was playing off, but he knew that it wasn't working when he suddenly went for the second strike and…

...the ball just flew really far, really quickly and Reg, Phil and Darwin were escaping the baseball challenge with some dignity.

"Yes, finally I get unstuck from this very physically demanding...chore." Darwin was kind of angry, to say the least.

"It's not a chore, it's just baseball, bitches." Phil proclaimed, as though he did it.

"So, that's what this is! Baseball..." Reg suspected. "Riko, we did it!"

"Hey, man, you're taking away from my big ass spotlight."

"I don't think it's aimed towards you."

Three more teams along with the mystery twins were joining the relatively big amount of teams on the second challenge.

Since some of them were a little bit more confident in their eating skills, all of these teams chose the eating challenge and they were eating their way through it.

Besides Riko, Mabel and Yuka, who were a little bit disadvantaged in the dancing department and the rest had their advantage...somewhat.

**"With 98 spots taken and 2 spots for the last non-super loser flight, there's bound to be some stiff competition and none are less so than Mabel!"**

A quick montage of Mabel failing was shown, as she tripped over her own shoe on the first try.

Mabel then just ended up rolling on the ground on the second attempt.

Mabel was just accidentally did the splits before...not being able to get up.

Several attempts later...Riko, Shinpachi and Yuka joined her in the attempt to bring their dances to get their team's tip and since they were in dicey territory, the attempts were probably great.

"Hold on, when are we going to get through?" Mabel asked with a lot of frustration. "Dipper, you gotta do something."

"I literally can't do anything or else we're going to get eliminated!" Dipper whispered.

"Yeah, you can motivate me, because these dance instructors are going to feel my dance."

"I don't think you need to be motivated anymore." Satoshi quickly put the brakes on the motivation train. "Sister, win!"

"Yeah, uh, go, Yuki!" Dipper tried to cheer her on.

Yuka had a determined grin on her face, as she did some cute dancing like no-one cared...because she really felt like she didn't get the care, and her angry face really sold the cute dancing...combined with some very American dances.

Yuka just breathed out, as her brother just looked at her with shock and some awe.

"This took way too long." Yuka told her brother, as she got the tip. "Brother, let's go!"

"Right on it, sister!" Satoshi exclaimed, as he left quickly with her sister being carried.

Dipper was just as angry as his sister, as the two of them were ready to let each other be loose...because that was the only one that they were going to win.

"Er, Mabel, you've got something?" Dipper honestly asked.

"Yeah, Dipper!" Mabel yelled.

Mabel then did her dance, as she was just moving like a pop star, flossing like a pro and doing all of the moves that her pop idols probably did, except she was a lot angrier.

"That's what I got! My whole life's kinda ready to get moving!"

The dance instructors were actually happy to just get her a tip to avoid...getting the wrath of a young teenager, as Dipper was very worried.

"Yay, you did it..." Dipper nervously asked. "...Are you fine?"

_*The Mystery Twins' confessional*_

_Dipper was just letting Mabel blow off some steam, as he was still annoyed because she was angry._

_"I still not relieved, but I'm feeling good." Dipper said._

_"Hey, Dipper, you know who really cares about dancing! This girl, because I nailed it that time!"_

_*Confessional cut*_

Shinpachi and Riko had to do something to stop losing this challenge and this time, the honourable Japanese shouty guy was up with his sword dance, showing off his own practice.

The Japanese guy immediately started with a good swing, as he was feeling pretty zen, linking swings into swings like he wasn't in this speedy race and his confident face wasn't scared of anything and Gintoki was looking bored.

"Got it." Shinpachi said, as he did an intimidating stomp.

"Wait, is that a type of dance or something?" Reg asked quietly.

"Is it even a dance?" Gintoki asked loudly.

The dance instructors were just looking pretty unsure, as they were discussing the important stuff and then the dance instructors, still sharing the same unsure look.

"I hope we don't get penalised."

Then it was time for the last team...that arrived here after Mabel messed up and the two Abyss explorers had no plan on how to get the tip even after seeing the execution of the challenge...three times over.

"Do we have to do our own moves?" Riko asked, before sighing. "This is going to be tough."

"This is actually a tough challenge, even if we just did other dances!"

"I'll try my best, Reg."

With the short and young explorer going on her first try...she tried to handstand and failed instantly, prompting the dance instructors to just not say anything.

"We're going to be here for a while, so don't worry, you'll get it!" Reg encouraged his best friend.

"I hope I get it soon." Riko just keeping things positive.

**"Satoshi & Yuka, you're in 99th place!"**

The brown haired big brother carried his now unruly little sister in his hands by accident and then let her down.

**"Dipper & Mabel, you're in 100th place and barely on the fourth flight!"**

These two just laid themselves on the cold, hard floor like they tired themselves out…

...which they did.

**"Gintoki and Shinpachi, you're on the first flight...and also in 101st place! Hope you don't get lost!"**

They were both aghast at how they were so close to getting on the fourth flight again.

"This must be a mistake!" Gintoki shouted. "There might be two missing teams or something."

"Gin-san!"

**"It's been hard to remember everyone, but I know that 100 teams **_**have **_**reached this carpet."**

The two odd job men were shocked at how they got so close...and still ended up in the same place and Dipper was just very tired of those two.

"At least I'm on the fourth flight!" Dipper shouted from the floor. "Oh my god, this isn't fun."

_*The Brother & Sister Duo's confessional*_

_Satoshi and Yuka were more than determined to say their thoughts._

_"Wow, my brother really is a bit of a knucklehead." Yuka said. "He didn't do that good on the baseball thing, but at least we're not with the worst people."_

_*Confessional cut*_

* * *

**"With those two being angry, it's time for the race to not be eliminated to really start!"**

With the chances to bring something to the fourth flight, there was three teams that were making some seriously good progress and Coco had hit pretty decently and made her way to the second challenge.

The eating challenge was their domain and they were not about to skimp out on effort for this challenge, since Jack, Darwin and Crash were all eating really fast.

"This is my kinda challenge!" Darwin shouted, as the fish eat quickly. "Meat stuff's awesome, but this is a lot."

"Come on, Darwin, we need to beat some other guy!"

"Are you sure, it seems like we kinda lost already."

"Unless we've been eliminated, we didn't lose!"

"Yo, what are you on, man. That's some dumb shit!" Phil was just now clashing with Gumball for no reason. "We both losing, but you're not about to make me lose...more!"

"Yeah, that's what I'm trying to do!" Gumball proclaimed. "Why do you speak like that!"

Darwin wasn't sure what to do other than keeping on eating, as Coco was just trying to understand what was going.

"Hey, shut up, dude, you're some type of dumbass and no-one cares about your shit."

"Geez, at least I don't have to swear to get my point across!"

"Yeah, man...what are you actually doing?"

"Well, what are _you _doing, man?"

"Man, you ain't even saying anything at this point."

Coco was just giving a serious look towards the two arguing...teenage boys, though Phil was actually twice the other guy's age and the other was twelve and a angry cat.

"Dude, I think Gumball's just going off...or that's what Dad said." Darwin whispered to Coco.

"Yeah, I can easily see that. By the way, what's actually going on?"

"I can't tell, it's just my brother and some short dude being mean...for reasons."

"Maybe it's just hormones, as in guys tend to get a little bit angrier than usual."

"Then why is the other guy kinda old and kinda swearing a lot?"

"I can't help ya there."

In the end, three different teams were plainly able to make their efforts count, as they (nearly) all finished at the same time and even with Gumball and Phil plainly angry at each other, things were still real simple near the end.

As in Darwin and Jack were some of the first ones to make it through and the latter was kind of confused why his partner was angrier than usual.

"Dude, why are you like this sometimes? We're just trying to get through!" Jack was more exasperated than anything.

"Yeah, man. When-"

"No, I'm talking about the cat guy. Why are you dissing my cousin for?"

"I don't even know, because I'm mad about something that I forgot." Gumball grumbled.

"Geez, dude, you don't have to do that."

Two of the three teams were running and the Bandicoots were actually more than prepared to comprehending what just happened.

_*The Bandicoots' confessional*_

_Crash was just plainly scratching his own head, as Coco was a little bit peeved at the attitude of the cat and the wannabe gangster._

_"Oh no." Crash said._

_"Oh no, indeed. What was the arguement is about? Literally nothing." Coco just explained, being completely bothered._

_Crash just put a thumbs up with a confused look._

_"See, my brother gets it!"_

_*Confessional cut*_

**"Gumball & Darwin, you're easily in 102nd!"**

"Yo, shut up! We're definitely on this show, so there isn't going to be any complaints, right Don!" Darwin shouted, as the host was very bewildered. "Yeah, what he said."

"Man, he didn't say shit, what are you talking about?" Phil and his bucket hat instantly replied.

**"Crash & Coco, you wild bandicoots, you're in 103rd!"**

Crash was just doing the peace sign despite the fact that there wasn't that much peace in the place, mostly because of the pretty low position.

"We need to do better, Crash, but not being in the bottom ten is pretty good."

**"Phil & Jack, the team with some Filipino blood, you're in 104th!"**

These two were just arguing with themselves about being in a pretty...bad position and this time, the race got to see some...good arguments.

"Hold on for a second, that doesn't make sense. Why are we on the fifth flight?" Jack asked.

"Because you were sucking hard on the baseball challenge."

"You said you don't

"**As 104 teams have finished this round, seeing which of the remaining 20 teams are going home is going to be a tough cookie! See all of their struggles...after the break!"**

Don finished this part of the episode and transitioned to an ad break or...just a general break for the people that were streaming this episode.

* * *

**To be continued in the last part, as there's still several teams that suck bad enough to just not be good at finishing it and having a real risk of being kicked out!**

**Here's the current leaderboard for these 105 teams, so far:**

**On the first flight:**

**1st: Fry & Bender AKA The Adult Best Friends (Futurama)**  
**2nd: Lightning & Jo AKA The Jock Rivals (TD: Revenge of The Island)**  
**3rd: Jacques & Josee AKA The Ice Dancers (Ridonculous Race)**  
**4th: Kim Kaphwan & Jhun Hoon AKA The Taekwondo Masters (Fatal Fury & King of Fighters)**  
**5th: Terry Bogard & Duck King AKA The Hometown Heroes (Fatal Fury)**  
**6th: Morrigan & Felicia AKA The Monster Girls (Darkstalkers)**  
**7th: Beth & Leshawna AKA The Reality Show Heroes (Total Drama Action)**  
**8th: Heather & Alejandro AKA The Reality Show Villains (Total Drama World Tour)**  
**9th: Austin & Ally AKA The Singer-Songwriters (Austin & Ally)**  
**10th: Sonic & Knuckles AKA The Fast Friends (Sonic Boom)**

**11th: MacArthur/Valentina & Sanders AKA The Former Cadets (Ridonculous Race)**  
**12th: Radicles & Enid AKA The Bodega Heroes (OK K.O.)**  
**13th: Dante & Trish AKA The Demon Hunters (Devil May Cry)**  
**14th: Ralf & Clark AKA The Mercenaries (Ikari Warriors/King of Fighters)**  
**15th: Mario & Luigi AKA The Wholesome Brother (Super Mario)**  
**16th: Emma & Xander AKA The Camp Councillors (Bunk'd)**  
**17th: Tails & Zooey AKA The Foxes (Sonic Boom)**  
**18th: Cammy & Juni AKA The Fighting Friends (Street Fighter)**  
**19th: Wario & Waluigi AKA The Competitive Brothers (Super Mario/Wario)**

**20th: Smee & Captain Hook AKA The Pirates (Peter Pan)**  
**21st: Baki & Jack AKA The Half-Brothers (Grappler Baki)**  
**22nd: Kaio & Dendy AKA The Kid Heroes (OK K.O.)**  
**23rd: Ryo & Yuri AKA The Karate Siblings (Art of Fighting)**  
**24th: Coachman & Stromboli AKA The Old Men (Pinocchio)**  
**25th: Dr. Eggman & Lord Boxman AKA The Scientists (Sonic & OK K.O.)**

**On the second flight (Departing 30 minutes after the first flight):**

**26th: Ryu & Ken AKA The Sparring Rivals (Street Fighter)**  
**27th: Ramon & Tizoc AKA The Luchadores (Fatal Fury & King of Fighters)**  
**28th: Shawn & Jasmine AKA The Survivalists (Total Drama)**  
**29th: Batsu & Hinata AKA The High School Fighters (Rival Schools)**

**30th: Pit & Dark Pit AKA The Angels (Kid Icarus)**  
**31st: Tori & Jade AKA The Stage Rivals (Victorious)**  
**32nd: Ryuji & Yusuke AKA The Contrasting Students (Persona 5)**  
**33rd: Shingo & Benimaru AKA The Japanese Guys (King of Fighters)**  
**34th: Samus & Captain Falcon AKA The Bounty Hunters (Metroid & F-Zero)**  
**35th: Hinako & Kasumi Todoh AKA The Japanese Girls (Art of Fighting & King of Fighters)**  
**36th: Mai & King AKA The Fighting Women (Fatal Fury & Art of Fighting)**  
**37th: Chet & Lorenzo AKA The Stepbrothers (Ridonculous Race)**  
**38th: Frank West & Chuck Greene AKA The Zombie Hunters/Disease Survivors (Dead Rising)**  
**39th: Carly & Spencer AKA The Long-Distance Relatives (iCarly)**

**40th: Drake & Josh AKA The Ordinary Step Brothers (Drake & Josh)**  
**41st: Edd & Eddy AKA The Schemers (Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy)**  
**42nd: Kurt & Kitty AKA The Young Mutants (X-Men Evolution)**  
**43rd: Sam & Cat AKA The Babysitters (Sam & Cat)**  
**44th: Fox & Falco AKA The Space Pilots (Star Fox)**  
**45th: Chloe & Sabrina AKA The Loose Friends (Miraculous Ladybug)**  
**46th: Ryuji & Yusuke AKA The Contrasting Students (Persona 5)**  
**47th: Alya & Nino AKA The Supportive Friends (Miraculous Ladybug)**  
**48th: Chris & Claire Redfield AKA The Survivor Siblings (Resident Evil)**  
**49th: Phoenix Wright & Larry Butz AKA The Childhood Friends (Ace Attorney)**

**On the third flight (Departing an hour after the first flight):**

**50th: Kanji & Chie AKA The Tough Students (Persona 4)**  
**51st: Chris & Claire AKA The Survivin Siblings (Resident Evil)**  
**52nd: Snufkin & Little My AKA The Half-Siblings (Moomin Valley)**  
**53rd: Katie & Sadie AKA The Best Female Friends (Total Drama Island)**  
**54th: Spring Man & Ribbon Girl AKA The Stretchy Fighters (ARMS)**  
**55th: Balrog & Vega AKA The Rough Fighters (Street Fighter)**  
**56th: Casey & April AKA The Heroic Teens (Teenage Mutant Turtles)**  
**57th: Rigby & Mordecai AKA The Groundskeepers (Regular Show)**  
**58th: Hank & Bobby Hill AKA The Texans (King of The Hill)**  
**59th: Joe & Sylvia AKA The Dating Heroes (Viewtiful Joe)**

**60th: Kim Possible & Ron Stoppable AKA The Teen Agents (KP)**  
**61st: Cornelius & Karim Fillmore AKA The Black Father & Son Team (Fillmore)**  
**62nd: Sami & Max AKA The Military Strategists (Advance Wars)**  
**63rd: Sans & Papyrus AKA The Skeleton Brothers (Undertale)**  
**64th: Isabelle & Digby AKA The Assistants (Animal Crossing)**  
**65th: Thomas & Jennifer AKA The Fashion Bloggers (Ridonculous Race)**  
**66th: Pete & Mortimer AKA The Reluctant Partners (Mickey Mouse)**  
**67th: Ash Crimson & Shen Woo AKA The Feisty Fighters (King of Fighters 2003)**  
**68th: Judy Hopps & Nick Wilde AKA The Police Officers (Zootopia)**  
**69th: King K. Rool & King Dedede AKA The Cocky Kings (Kirby & Donkey Kong)**

**70th: Julia Chang & Bob Richards AKA The Dedicated Duo (Tekken)**  
**71st: Roxas & Hayner AKA The Fired-Up Teens (Kingdom Hearts)**  
**72nd: Meg & Chris Griffin AKA The Feuding Siblings (Family Guy)**  
**73rd: Hugo & Poison AKA The Wrestler & Promoter (Final Fight)**  
**74th: Sly Cooper & Carmelita Fox AKA The Thief & Robber (Sly Cooper)**  
**75th: Johnny Bravo & Samurai Jack AKA The Lonely Warriors (JB & SJ)**

**On the fourth flight (Departing an hour and 30 minutes after the first flight and 30 minutes after the third flight):**

**76th: Karamatsu & Jyushimatsu AKA The Jobless Brothers (Osomatsu-San)**  
**77th: Banjo & Kazooie AKA The Travelling Animals (Banjo-Kazooie)**  
**78th: Conker & Rodent AKA The Squirrels (Conker's Bad Fur Day)**  
**79th: K' & Maxima AKA The Rough Friends (King of Fighters '99)**

**80th: Beat & Rhyth AKA The Skaters (Jet Set Radio)**  
**81st: Jody Summer & Robert Stewart AKA The Pro Drivers (F-Zero)**  
**82nd: Candace & Stacy AKA The Girly Best Friends (Phineas & Ferb)**  
**83rd: Nostalgia Critic & The Angry Video Game Nerd AKA The Angry Critic**  
**84th: Rick & Morty AKA The Grandfather & Grandson (Rick & Morty)**  
**85th: Tomo Takino & Kagura AKA The Loudmouths (Azumanga Daioh)**  
**86th: Leni & Lori Loud AKA The Sisters (The Loud House)**  
**87th: Sho Hayate & Gai Tendo AKA The Obscure Warriors (Savage Reign & Buriki One)**  
**88th: David Snake & Meryl Silverburgh AKA The Co-Operators (Metal Gear Solid)**  
**89th: Spyro & Hunter AKA The Young Heroes (Spyro)**

**90th: Jonesy & Jude AKA The Mall Dudes (6teen)**  
**91st: Amitie & Maguro AKA The Puzzle Pros (Puyo Puyo)**  
**92nd: PJ & Gabe AKA The Awkward Brothers (Good Luck Charlie)**  
**93rd: Peridot & Lapis AKA The Awkward Friends (Steven Universe)**  
**94th: Axel & Blaze AKA The Ex-Cops (Streets of Rage)**  
**95th: Terry & Greg AKA The News Anchors (American Dad)**  
**96th: Kirby & Bandanna Waddle Dee AKA The Cute Heroes (Kirby)**  
**97th: Barret & Cid AKA The Middle-Aged Warriors (Final Fantasy VII)**  
**98th: Trevor & Michael AKA The Shady Guys (Grand Theft Auto V)**  
**99th: Satoshi & Yuka AKA The Teen Siblings (Corpse Party)**  
**100th: Dipper & Mabel AKA The Mystery Teens (Gravity Falls)**

**On the fifth flight (Departing 2 hours after the first flight and an hour after the third flight):**

**101st: Gintoki & Shimpachi AKA The Odd Job Men (Gintama)**  
**102nd: Gumball & Darwin AKA The Best Brothers (The Amazing World of Gumball)**  
**103rd: Crash & Coco AKA The Bandicoots (Crash Bandicoot)**  
**104th: Phil & "Filipino" Jack AKA The Rude Dudes (Nutshack)**

**The finishing positions of teams #105 to #125 are going to be revealed in the final part, with the two challenges that could be chosen to make sure that some teams' fates were sealed!**


	24. Episode 2-8: A Very Jazzy Finish!

**New Super Ridonculous Race**  
**Episode 2: The Illinois Runaround!**  
**Part 8: A Very Jazzy Finish!**

**Yeah, I know that there's a few criticisms that really apply in this fanfiction's current state and I'll deal with them in the third episode, but that doesn't mean this final part isn't going to be good!**

**Anyways, with some stragglers from the fourth flight and most of the fifth flight battling for survival, these two challenges are going to make people feel the hurt!**

**Also, I don't own any of the characters that are in this story, as they're all owned by their respective owners, including Disney, Nickelodeon, Time Warner, Nintendo, Sega, Capcom, FOX and many other companies and creators! Don't take this as to say I own any of them, when I'm just putting these characters into the one of the biggest crossovers in terms of size and having fun with them!**

**I'm ready to make this fan fiction ''remake'' the best it can be, so ACTUALLY send a review my way to see what I can improve!**

**Anyways, so after this chapter, I'll take some time to work on the Grand Ridonculous Race and the last two chapters of the second episode, which are still coming before mid-March!**

* * *

**"Welcome back to the New Super Ridonculous Race, where the episodes are incredibly long, action-packed and filled with contestants! Also, the fifth flight sucks!"**

Don might have spit out some facts, but there was definitely a lot of things happening that weren't supposed to happen to an extent.

Such as the fact that some of the teams that were either stuck on the second challenge were clearly from the fourth flight and actually was at risk for losing hard.

"Hey, what's with your baseball skills?" Peacock asked, as the cyborg orphan wasn't getting it.

"Sorry, not exactly good at using my hands." Big Band said in second base. "I don't get it, you don't need to be great."

"Takumi, let's go!" Itsuki shouted, as his friend was just going in to swing. "We've been here forever and a day!"

"You're not even wrong, though." Peacock stated, as the cyborg orphan just shrugged.

"Heheheh."

"Why did you come here again?" Itsuki asked Beavis, who were pulling a scheme.

"Heh, yeah, have you heard of big asses?"

"No!"

With the actual sanity of some teams slipping away from their grasp, some teams have to escape the challenge and luckily, two bandits and a pair of teens with magic knew the answer.

Though, Marco and Marv were giving each other the meanest looks that they could bring for no apparent reason and Takumi was actually up to swing on the first base, as Marco was on second base and Marv was on third base and Big Band was practically forced out.

"Guess what, I'll kick you in the neck if you mess up."

Takumi didn't take Marv's threat at all.

"Huh, you think you're funny."

"Don't bother, I'll end you if you commit a crime." Big Band slowly walked behind the bandit.

"Geez, who are these wise guys!"

Takumi swung as hard as he could, converting his ridiculous steering into a some pretty flexible swing and nailing the swing and giving the fat bandit and the brown-skinned kid a chance to leave and he went into second base and Big Band was in third base.

"Man, he really pulled it out." Harry told his partner.

"That's Takumi for ya, he does what he does!" Itsuki shouted.

"Shut up, you frickin' dork!"

"Damn, he's nailing me."

_*The Street Drivers' confessional*_

_Takumi wasn't scared at all._

_"I don't know why that guy was so angry, but he's actually out." Takumi just said._

_"Because he's a little bit mad that you bailed him out!" Itsuki's bowl cut head taunted easily._

_"Why?"_

_"Dunno!"_

_*The Home Repairers' confessional*_

_Harry was just chuckling at his partner._

_"You ain't even doing anything at all, so I don't know what you're getting up to." Marv complained._

_"We just got bailed out." Harry just honestly said._

_"Pfft...I could've made a home run with my eyes shut!"_

_"I dunno if you can do that."_

_*Confessional cut*_

There was definitely some other teams that were a little bit inspired to get on through, as Takumi was just more than ready just to get out of here complete with Patrick and Cody attempting to make a comeback of their own.

"I'm going to swing it if it's the last thing I do!" Patrick shouted.

"Patrick..." Spongebob dreaded the feeling.

"Hey, Spongebob!"

Patrick was actually willing to hit this second swing, as he actually missed the first ball and he hit the second quite easily...and didn't even know it and Big Band finally just...stepped onto home base.

"Guess where that ball's going!"

"You swung it." Takumi said.

"Yeah and I don't know where it goes." Patrick confidently stated.

The two guys on the field were running, as the street drivers were finally out and the undersea friends were on first base and Cody was up again to keep on keeping on.

"Come on, we're literally in the bottom fifteen, this can't get worse!" Cody complained. "I don't want to be wrong."

"Don't let you be wrong, because it's been hours...all two of them." Mickey said.

Cody just ignored the mouse, as he swung once again to get out of being tired of this challenge...which was home to a lot of tired contestants, as he made it to first base with Patrick making it to the home base

"Yeah, what?!" Patrick shouted as he went out. "Wait, I did it!"

**"As an actual starfish taunts random teams..."**

* * *

**"...the stragglers start to not struggle anymore!"**

With the utter confidence not actually being correctly placed, some other teams were definitely stuck at the baseball challenge quite notably and others were pretty close to the finish.

That being said, some of the teams were not that great at doing the second challenge, notably Riko doing some dancing.

But other arrivals were definitely much quicker than anyone reasonably expected of them, as Peacock, Zack and Itsuki were not scared of any expectations that were actually brought onto them.

"Alright, partner, you don't even move good. Let me show what's up!" Peacock shouted. "I move when I dance."

"Figures as much, though I don't think those suspicious guys are going to pick the same challenge."

"Not especially that old guy."

Marv actually noticed the cyborg orphan's comments and just didn't look her way.

"This ain't New York, so it probably sucks." Harry just guessed. "Yeah."

"Yeah, you're right. But it's not like we can dance."

Itsuki, Harry, Zack and Spongebob all choose to eat some daring deep dishes and Peacock and Star were the only ones to do the deep dance.

Riko was still attempting to make up a decent dance and actually having a fun time and Reg wasn't scared, but more so worried.

"Are you okay?" Reg asked.

"Maybe, but this is a hard challenge!"

"You're getting better at this, though."

"Er…"

That is when the teen travellers and the cyborgs arrived at the challenge, readying themselves for a long stay at the dance studio, which was just getting...somewhat tiring for the dance instructors.

"...it looks possible." Riko stayed positive.

"Wow, it looks like you guys have been here forever!" Marco nervously said. "Sure, hope it doesn't happen to us."

"Got it!" Star was about to make that possibility...not possible. "Wait is your name, Riko?"

"Yes."

"Yeah, uh, can you pass. I just want to dance good."

Star was just making this dance look easy, as Riko watched with wonder and Peacock attempted to scoff loudly and how she did it, but what was the princess was doing?

To put it simply, spinning around like crazy, complete with two random handstands and putting in some awkward dance moves in between all of the fast-paced dance moves.

"Geez, I could do that in your sleep and learn it like a day." Peacock proclaimed.

"I'd like to see you try." Marco fired back.

"Then you can see me try, okay?"

"Star, you did it! Where did you even learn that?"

The teen travellers were soon leaving the place pretty quickly, as there were two teams behind them...though they were actually eating some food, but the cyborgs were not following quickly.

"Just watch me!" Peacock shouted.

_*The Teen Travellers' confessional*_

_Marco was pretty star struck, no pun intended._

_"I don't think you had to do that much!" Marco was a little nervous._

_"Come on, those girls wanted to see all I've got and I gave it all I got!"_

_"Yeah, that's true."_

_*Confessional cut*_

With the pizza challenge, things were a lot simpler in some ways and slightly more complex in other ways, as a heavy stomach can easily slow down a fast team.

That being said, the fastest eaters were not exactly the fastest running teams and the "home repairers" and the street drivers were definitely two of them.

"Whoa, that Japanese guy can eat...wait, why can he eat?" Harry said. "Sorry, Marv."

"Huh, was just wondering 'dat." Marv was just watching his friend eat.

"Yeah, me too."

"Can you just eat? We ain't doing too good."

The Japanese guys weren't eating that fast, as their stomachs were not the best...or rather, Itsuki's stomach wasn't the best.

"What's with these pizzas? This one is ridiculous." Itsuki was just taking at the ever-controversial pineapple pizza. "Why do they put fruit on these?"

"I don't know, but you must have chosen it for some reason."

"The other stuff is just...kinda bad."

With these two battling it out to be the better of the pizza-eating duos, it wasn't going to be obvious who was going to come out on top, as both teams were pretty focused on their slightly off-putting pizzas.

But one team made their burp known to the world, as these bandits were in the clear.

"Wow, that's pretty good!" Spongebob exclaimed. "And loud!"

"Yeah, I think they ate something big, tough and...big." Patrick added on.

"...That's a tough one, alright." Spongebob said. "I've got a tough one myself."

"Just deal with it or something."

Harry didn't exactly bring the most helpful advice, as he just left with a smug grin towards the street drivers, as did his partner-in-crime, since their pizza was completely eaten.

Other teams were catching up quick.

"Slow down, your stomach can't handle all that much food!" Cody loudly stated.

"Can't it?"

"That's not the important question." Cody just saw Itsuki have an odd feeling in the stomach. "It's not that-"

"You're just worried that I'll get hurt by food. So far, that's wrong."

"Anyways, why can someone be that loud?"

Zack and Cody was more than happy to just leave it at that, but there was also someone else that made their breathing...surprisingly loud and Itsuki made it known that he was done.

"Takumi, let's go slow!" Itsuki said. "This food isn't going to be a problem."

"I think it might be, though." Takumi just shrugged.

"Don't worry about it, you can carry me."

"I'm not going to carry you-"

"That's fine!"

With two different teams out of the pizza challenge, it was up to everyone to see which one out of the two would get the better place and considering that the first dancing team was coming out...fast.

Star and Marco didn't reallly have competition, even in these low parts.

**"Star and Marco, you're in 105th place and on the fifth flight!"**

They both did a strong fist pump together, as they were in the bottom twenty and still had some reasons to celebrate.

**"Harry and Marvin, you're in 106th place and on the same flight as those two!"**

The two bandits were just in a great mood, though it was still very muted because they were still in 106th place.

**"Takumi and Itsuki, you're in 107th!"**

These Japanese guys were just doing a pretty casual walk-by, as they actually looked at the camera with a pretty neutral look.

**"Actually kinda fitting actually!"**

_*The Home Repairers' confessional*_

_The both of them were actually in a pretty content mood._

_"That sucked...less." Harry said. "Geez, can't believe some kid made traps that good."_

_"Hey, we're past that kid and on this crappy show and we ain't losing as bad as last time!" Marv shouted. "I think we'll get better!"_

_*Confessional cut*_

* * *

With several teams that have already moved on forward and a few duos that were more than determined to make it through the baseball and several baseball players that were tired...

...Mickey, Rocko and Daphne were ready to bring their swing with their baseball skills or lack of it, but the mouse actually didn't have a lack of it.

"Alright, Minnie, it's not that serious. It's just a reality show and you're on TV." Minnie was trying to calm herself down.

"It is _that _serious, because social media made all of the craziness more apparent." Velma was just feeling tired at this point.

"Those people are terrible people."

"Literally everyone has said that at some point."

"Well, that's fine."

Mickey was actually up to swing, as Rocko was just up on first base and the sweat on the both of them was very thick.

"Oh, huhuh, it's been an hour and...some minutes." Mickey was sweating. "Come on, this isn't hard-"

"It's coming!" Rocko the wallaby shouted, as the baseball was coming in fast. "It's coming!"

The panic swing couldn't be more strong, as the mouse and the wallaby was just running in at full force to avoid getting themselves, as the baseball players were scrambling to get the baseball.

"Come on, go and get 'em!" Satan shouted.

"Wait, where did you even get that name?" Daphne was just plain confused.

"It's a name that represents my strength, because that guy's strong."

"...Okay."

The two friendly and amiable animals were well on their way to making it through, as these two were more than determined to make it through on the baseball on the paths, as the players were actually very close to second and third base respectively.

The ball hit the ground and Mickey and Rocko just stopped at the bases.

"That...was...very...close." Mickey said.

"Yeah, you said it."

Daphne was just nervously coming in with a very strong grip on the baseball bat and a very scared look to boot, as Mr. Satan was just smiling very awkwardly with his strong arms.

"Apparently, we can't change orders or someone's gonna get penalised, so that's wrong."

"Geez, hairy man, this is literally all on me." Daphne didn't get any reassurance at all.

Despite the fact that she was in fact a fashionista, she did managed to hit well enough to avoid the other two getting out and Rocko actually made his run, as Mickey just ran into third base, as the baseball was being passed incredibly quick.

And she got herself out...pretty quickly, as Daphne was just out pretty quickly.

"Alright, Daphne or whatever your name is, it's my turn to bring it on! I wasn't a champion for nothing and I'm not a hero for nothing!" Mr. Satan shouted, preparing to swing. "Baseball's kinda easy for-"

He just swang at the baseball that was flying at him and said baseball flung even further than the speed that was carrying the baseball.

"-me to do."

**"HOME RUN!"**

Rocko wasn't the only ones given the all-clear, as Mickey and Mr. Satan were all out of the baseball challenge and the young detectives were...going back again.

"Oh, Mickey, you did it!" Minnie shouted from the sidelines...quite happily.

"Buu finally feel good." Majin Buu just flew out of the seats.

The cute couple and the cool warriors were out of the challenge and heck, some of the characters that were actually closer to the Chill Zone than others like Ryo Seaba...and Spy for some reason.

Spy was actually first, as he swung for the fences and he didn't exactly get close, but he wasn't really out and Ryo Seaba were more than determined to make it up for that.

"Wait, that guy was just there...and he's there now." Ryo Seaba wasn't surprised. "What kind of strategy is that?"

Ryo was just giving an awkward thumbs up to his partner, who was just having none of it in the seats...as Beavis was already going in and he swung pretty hard, giving the baseball players too much time.

Enough time for the spy to get through...and enough for the peverted detective to also get through almost later.

"Mon ami, that's ballsy to say the least." Spy said.

"To be fair, that's how I get my suspects." Ryo Seaba had a bit of a smirk.

"Eh, heh."

"You're not _that _smart, though."

_*The Adult Detectives' confessional*_

_Kaori was just looking very shocked, as Ryo was just crossing his own arms and this time, the subtle stuff was there._

_"That took an hour to do. I know you're not used to this challenge, but still..." Kaori just talking to him seriously. "...I've got this weird feeling that you're not looking at me properly."_

_Ryo Seaba was just awkwardly looking at his partner._

_"I understood you perfectly."_

_*Confessional cut*_

* * *

That being said, there was a whole lot of new action happening with five new teams arriving in the second challenge and it was really packed at this point, as the night was become much darker and a lot less...dark.

Also, due to the time that the filming took, the dance studio was actually about to close thanks to the instructors being tired and it was probably all intentional.

As their partners had their part, made a run and did their thing, Minnie, Kaori, Pyro, Majin Buu and Filburt were all choosing their challenges pretty confidently.

Minnie and Kaori was both doing the dancing challenge, which was actually about to close and the others were about to...do the other challenge...besides Pyro for...odd reasons.

"Come on, Filburt, let's get them!" Rocko exclaimed. "I think you can do it."

"I think that I can hardly do it." Filburt said.

"Well, don't worry about it, I'll cheer you on!"

"Gee...you don't need to do that."

"Heheh, I don't need any cheers, so it's going to be a wash out for ya!" Mr. Satan proclaimed. "So does my partner."

"Buu hungry for some good food!"

With that being said, there was still a whole lot of dancing from Riko and Peacock were not scared at all and the former was about to do something on camera and latter was doing something.

It was a jig.

A badly executed jig that just made it incredibly awkward to watch, as she jumped and even with the extended arms messed up the handstand.

Minnie was the first one to see just the handstand and...

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?"

"I ain't hurting, thanks for asking." Peacock replied in a very snappy way.

"I'm glad you're fine." Minnie was still very happy.

Peacock just stood up, as Riko took to the challenge once again for what must have been the tenth time in the row and she was defiinitely making the basics...look basic, just prancing and dancing around with a lot of determination.

"Wow, that's...no technique and all dancing!" Minnie commented.

"Yeah, it's overrated." Peacock snarked back.

Riko was just moving around like she didn't care and smiled like she really cared and then...she just stopped and taking a breather.

"This is...tough."

Then the explorer finally got the tip for her team, as the mouse and the cyborg orphan were up next with some newfound confidence and considering that the both were already kinda confident, words were said.

"Yeah, I'll get you first!" Peacock shouted. "Hold on, you're first."

"Um, sure, I guess I like to dance a lot."

Minnie Mouse did what she liked and she did that really good, bringing some twirls, spins and doing a whole lot of dance moves that went with the ballet-style stuff and she got the tip.

"Hey, if there's any chance that you'll get a tip next, I think I helped."

"Yeah, I don't need any help!" Peacock shouted at Minnie.

"Toodles!"

And Kaori and Pyro arrived at the challenge and the remaining dancers were actually looking at the odd soldiers with suspicion for obvious reasons.

_*The Cyborgs' confessional*_

_Peacock was plain confused and Big Band just figured it out._

_"Seriously, how low are these standards that some guy that wears a firefighter suit can just get in and wear it?" Peacock asked._

_"Must be pretty low for those guys or those shady-lookin guys to come onto TV." Big Band stated._

_"At least we're in here to raise that bar, because we're a good team!"_

_"Probably."_

_*Confessional cut*_

Patrick and Zack were just rushing in with the pizza, as these two were more than happy to let their stomach be completely full and their partners were just not so worried.

"Hold up, why are eating that fast? Did you know-" Filburt asked.

"Cody already kinda told me and this pizza isn't _that _big." Zack said through some bites of the nine-inch pizza.

"You're still eating a lot very quickly."

"We're kinda in a race."

The somewhat neurotic turtle watched as the cool-ish twin brother out of the team of twin brothers was just finished with the pizza...after Patrick just made a shout.

"AUGH!" Patrick shouted. "I'm done!"

"Patrick, let's go!" Spongebob exclaimed. "Let's move, move, move!"

"Why are you both that fast?!" Cody shouted in confusion.

_*The Twin Brothers' confessional*_

_Zack and Cody were just both awkwardly crossing their arms together._

_"Oh, come on, I have stomach that's tough!"_

_*Confessional cut*_

For obvious reasons, the teams that left the dance were faster than the teams that were leaving the restaurant and the explorers were just running as fast as they could.

**"Riko & Reg, you're in 108th place!"**

Riko and Reg both did their thumbs up, though Riko had more of a weary smile and Reg had a stoic face.

**"Minnie & Mickey, you're in 109th place!"**

These two mouse were just hugging each other like a great couple really would, as Minnie and Mickey were still sharing a smile.

**"Spongebob & Patrick, you're in 110th place!"**

The two undersea friends were actually just jumping for joy in the air when the picture was taken, making it look like they just floated in that pose.

**"Zack & Cody, you're in 111th place!"**

These two twin brothers didn't really smile, though Zack crossed his arms into Cody's personal space for some reason.

**"With 111 finishes and me keeping track of these teams, there's only 14 more left and 3 of them are going home!"**

* * *

**"And let's see who these teams really are..."**

The baseball challenge was becoming easier and easier for obvious reasons.

The players were getting tired from all of the running that they had to do for the challenge and the contestants were ready to get an easy run.

Still though, the rivalling geniuses and the contrasting siblings did share a problem that would still make it hard.

"Dexter, why are we out again?" Dee Dee asked, actually worried.

"Because I can't move fast enough." Dexter answered his sister.

"So, just use your heas to move."

"You use your head to walk and run. Anything else?"

"...No."

Dexter wasn't in a winning mood at all for his team and Cindy and Jimmy knew that they were both struggling.

"Jimmy, we should have been done an hour ago!" Cindy complained. "It's not that hard to run."

"But a single challenge is not that simple. Neither of us are good at physical challenges."

"You're just providing excuses."

"Maybe…"

Either way, neither of the two teams with a genius were not coming out in a very positive light.

And the mostly non-genius teams were coming out strong, as Grizz and Jeff were making their mark known with the baseball bat.

"Come on, Grizz, we're stuck here."

"We're not stuck yet!" Grizz was ready to swing. "What's happening?"

The bear hit the baseball as he said the phrase loudly and it was going far, which was going good for Jeff.

"Man, keep on running, bear guy!"

"Don't worry, it's a-"

The automated announcement came after they both ran as hard as they could.

**"IT'S A HOME RUN!"**

The unlikely duo were relieved, as it meant their teammates wouldn't have to wait anymore.

"Yeah, dude." Jeff just congratulated the short grizzly bear.

"No problem, dude." Grizz fired right back.

With the geniuses of the two left-behind teams being shocked, the competition in the second challenge was about to be stronger.

And Bill definitely knocked the baseball very hard, as the ball was going and he hit second base.

Luka followed it up with a similar, but strong swing and the country duo made their run.

Soon enough, Jimmy got back into the fold and soon, Luka also finished his run and Jimmy was at first base again.

"Wow, there's not a lot guys left playing ball." Bill said.

"Yeah, dad, those folks must be scared or somethin'."

_*The Side Guys' confessional*_

_Enzo and Luka were more than determined to say their opinions._

_"Geez, who the hell let the bozos_

_*Confessional cut*_

**'**

There was very few teams left in the first challenge...if at all, as the second challenge's battle became more focused and slightly less difficult.

Eight teams were there and they were fighting for their position to stay in the game and some of them were more respectful than others and others were actually getting things done.

Like Peacock.

"I ain't about to say it again! I ain't a loser!" Peacock shouted.

"Uh, who asked?" Kaori asked.

"No-one needed to ask, but I said that."

"Let me be clear, no-one needed to hear that."

"Shut up, lady!"

Peacock just made her dance pretty frantic, probably because she was just plain angry at the challenge that was ahead of her and even the way she stepped was...heavy.

"Yeah, you want some of that?!"

"No, no, I don't want some of that." Kaori answered quite softly. "Seriously, she's harbouring some weapons and she is seven."

Peacock was just given a tip quickly, as the dance instructors were stunned at her attitude and just left quickly.

"Peacock, you can't blow all your anger on one person for no reason." Big Band walked slowly out of the dance studio, as the three dance instructors were just noticed her.

Soon enough, Don was just happy to announce something.

**"Peacock and Big Band, you're in 112th place!"**

"This isn't even mediocre, but plain bad for us." Big Band said. "But I suspect that any of the challenge won't be catastrophic for us, because there's some real fools playing some real damn idiotic moves."

Peacock didn't even say anything, but she was just definitely angry.

As for the pizza challenge, Filburt was just keeping eating cautiously and worrying about the issues that eating an pizza would bring, Majin Buu was...eating very quickly and there was a few newcomers in the ring.

"Geez, this ain't going to be a nice challenge." Enzo proclaimed.

"I don't exactly like this one, but it's the best one we've got." Panda was just looking at the

"What kind of bear are you?"

"A talking bear?" Panda answered with a lot of annoyance. "Also, this pizza is going to be good."

"This is Chicago, you don't know what you're talking about."

Panda just went to his own table with a solemn look and a deep sigh, as Grizz was feeling some serious energy that were already raising the mood.

"Uh, yeah, I don't eat that much pizza." Panda said.

"You've got this, bro." Grizz encouraged his friend. "It's just wasabi."

"...Why wasabi? Wait, what kind of pizzas are these?"

"Some kind of crazy pizzas that kinda hurt, bro. It's just pizzas, though." Grizz said. "Be like that turtle guy...and pink dude."

Panda was just looking at Filburt, who was just moving out of the place...pretty slowly with Rocko right besides him.

The only team that had a pink guy in it was able to make his moves count for a lot, as Majin Buu was making the pizza eating look like a cake walk.

"Come on, those animals aren't about to make us look like fools! Buu, let's eat this!" Mr. Satan had his eyes closed for some reason.

"Buu already ate." Majin Buu just threw up his plate...and landed it in his hand. "Buu can't fly."

"But that's not gonna stop us!"

"How did he do that?" Panda loudly asked, as he was just checking out the pineapple pizza. "How?"

_*The Cashiers' confessional*_

_Rocko and Filburt were just figuring some things out._

_"Er, Rocko, we're doing worse than last time. We had 102nd place yesterday and then we've got 112th place today." Filburt was worrying. "If this keeps, we will be out of the race by next week."_

_"Don't worry about it, we're going around the world. We'll survive a little bit, because...yeah, this is the planet!" Rocko was just taking a more positive look._

_*Confessional cut*_

The cashiers and the cool warriors were in a bit of a battle and it was a battle of the slow walks and one was much slower than the other, but the cashiers were still ahead and the gap was being narrowed.

And it was narrowed further.

And the Chill Zone was now in sight, but the cashiers were still ahead...even stepping onto the carpet.

**"Rocko & Filburt, you are **_**barely **_**in 113th place!"**

The cashiers were actually happy to make it ahead of the warriors, as they were just sitting down together.

**"Majin Buu & Hercule, you're in 114th place!"**

Mr. Satan crossed his own arms as he respected one of his nicknames and Majin Buu was just doing some good fist pumps.

"Don't feel too good, I was just warming up." Mr. Satan said. "Heh, I was holding back."

"I'm not surprised, it's to make it fair." Filburt nervously answered.

"Well, yeah, because I'm very strong and have a good wood-breaking arm."

"He was talking about flying people."

The cool warriors both looked very stupid, when Filburt randomly dropped the fact onto the two of them.

That being said, Panda was just eating pretty good, Cricket was just going all-in on the eats, probably making his grandma just tell him off and Enzo, had a lot of criticisms.

"Listen, this is the best pizza in...Chicago. And it's free too!" Cricket raved about his pizza. "Eating an pizza isn't hard!"

"Come on, son. This is literally the super-hot pizza."

"Dad, it's super-not...super-hot." Cricket felt the heat come to him, as Panda was just shaking his head. "I still ain't scared."

"Son!"

"Bro, you've got this one." Grizz cheered him on.

The bears and the country duo were practically up against each other, as there was a whole lot of pizza eating happening between the both of them was happening.

The slices were counting down, as the two of them were chewing angrily at each other.

Soon enough, there was no slices left and this shot showed that the two teams had already left and the country duo was ahead.

"Cricket...I can't keep up."

"I hear ya loud and clear, Dad!"

The son with no shoes respected his dad, as he slew himself down to be with his dad.

"Bro, you okay?" Grizz asked. "You don't look so good."

"I don't _feel _so good, bro." Panda was just uncomfortable.

"Bro, we're not out yet!"

"I hope that's true."

The two bears were trying to run as good as they could, but even with walking, it was weirdly competitive with the country duo having the notably faster walk.

Somehow, a father-son relationship made things faster for walkers of all kinds.

**"Cricket & Bill, you're in 115th place!"**

They were both just smiling with passion and happiness, as they were more than happy to leave it at that.

**"Panda & Grizz, you're in 116th place!"**

The bears were all showing some seriously weary smiles.

_*The Country Duo's confessional*_

_Cricket was just going around the confessional to ease his food heat._

_"Sometimes I wonder how hot that pizza was, because it's hot enough to have my son just moving around."_

_"I LIKE...MOVING AROUND!" Cricket's incredibly red face also showed that it was very hot. "And it's kinda hot."_

_"Cricket, are you okay-"_

_"I'm fine!"_

_*Confessional cut*_

* * *

**"Yeah, there's only nine teams left in the leg and this leg is really running on, as Jimmy and Dexter...FINALLY get out of the baseball challenge!"**

Don wasn't even joking about the result, as the host with some ridonculous motivation actually told the truth about both of the teams.

Dee Dee and Cindy were really happy to make some serious trouble in the second challenge, as their brothers/girlfriends(?) were out and how did they get out?

Something predictably dumb, as expected.

"You're for real, right?" Chris asked, scared of losing the run.

"Yeah, I'm for real!" Zach shouted back with confidence.

"Please don't mess this up."

"Don't worry, Chris, I can do it!"

"You don't even do that much stuff!"

Since the roommates were having a rough time with the baseball challenge, the red-clothed room mate was about to take some serious risks.

He was going for a home run, even if he had at least ten outs.

"How are we going to get past this?" Velma asked in a bit of a panic. "We literally are about to get eliminated if we don't change strategies."

"Okay, man, I guess. I don't know what that has to do with me." Chris said.

"It was meant for my teammate, but you probably needed that warning too."

"Thanks."

Chris didn't appericate it, but he just took it into account, as Zach was just swinging as hard as he could and he hit it right in the middle by complete accident.

The baseball was flying in the air and ridiculously fast, as it was on its way to be making a home run and the other two geniuses were attempting to run as fast as they could.

The ball just barely went over the fence for an home run, as the announcement sounded and three teams were on their way to the second challenge.

A fourth team was about to do it, though it was quite a bit slower, as Daphne did a quick swing to get onto the second base, Butthead was on first base and Daphne...actually cleared it.

"Heheheheh..." The weird echos of Butthead laughing was easily heard.

"Geez...he's a real creeper." Daphne was just plain feeling tired. "Some people are just-"

"Let's go before we get too stuck." Velma stated.

_*The Young Detectives' confessional*_

_Daphne and Velma were more than confident about their results._

_"Whew, that was a tough one. These challenges aren't exactly good, but I'm over that!" Daphne stated. "Can't believe my makeup stayed for that long."_

_"I think we might be more concerned with not losing." Velma said._

_"Trust me, I'm not even worried about my makeup, this is probably crazy long and crazy stupid."_

_*Confessional cut*_

With spots in the race slowly being filled up, Dee Dee and Cindy chose the dancing deep challenges and Velma and Zach both chose the deep dish pizzas.

In the pizza challenge, though, things were actually looking pretty simple for a certain duo, as Hayley, despite the obvious concerns made sure to get a good vegan pizza and Enzo...was just eating.

"I'm not so sure about this challenge now." Hayley answered.

"Dude, I think this is some good food and probably vegan." Jeff was just taking a look at it. "Babe, it's good."

"Hold on, I don't think you're allowed to do that! But still...I don't know if it's vegan."

"Yeah, because liars suck, babe. I'm about to-"

"It's fine, Jeff, they did not lie-"

"Geez, why do they let you whiners get that pizza, if you don't even know what's that. It's in the name for god's sake!" Enzo shouted based on the complaints.

Hayley was just rubbing her hand, as though the old guy was right, he had no reason to be as angry as she could be.

"Enzo, it's still a pizza. Get a handle on yourself, I've seen some mix-ups before."

"But they're wasting their own damn time. I don't like time-wasters."

"Okay...still kinda doesn't make sense."

With that being said, while there was a whole lot of pizza-eating and all that, the new arrivals were actually making their moments count and Luka just noticed one of them was louder than the others.

"Whoa, there's some old guys just eating good pizza." Zach just blurted out. "That's cool."

"I'm not even _that _old!" Luka remarked with a smile.

"Sorry, I was talking about the other guy."

_*The Room Mates' confessional*_

_Chris and Zach were both thrown off by the actual challenge choices._

_"Look, it's going to be stupid, but why are these pizza so stupid crazy?" Chris asked. "After taking way too long on the baseball challenge, what's with the spicy pizza?"_

_"You need it, though. You're pretty annoying sometimes with the chores and stuff." Zach answered with a certain satisification._

_"The chores that you don't do."_

_"Yeah, this is definitely some kind of payback!"_

_*Confessional cut*_

Ryo and Kaori were definitely doing their job, even if Kaori was just plain distracted by her partner being himself and the dance instructors were noticing.

Kaori was just moving all around, as Ryo was just doing a wolf whistle towards the black-haired and annoyed detectives.

"This is serious, we're not in the best place and you're just gawking at me." Kaori didn't want to slap.

"Listen, I literally can't do anything and all I can do is watch you dance pretty good."

"Yeah."

The dance instructors were definitely sceptical, but more tired than anything and Kaori, despite having two teams now being behind her, came back up once again.

She actually did some greater dances, as the very 80s dances were making things count for a lot and the older dance instructor was actually liking the throwback and Ryo liked her butt.

Soon enough, Kaori was off...

**"Ryo & Kaori, you're in 117th place, I probably mispronounced your names.."**

These two were just more than determined to just not react that strongly.

"You definitely did." Kaori said.

"Sorry, I wasn't listening." Ryo Seaba stated, as his partner was just glaring at him. "I was thinking about techniques."

For some reason, despite Hayley having a stomach ache of sorts, the liberal couple were actually surprisingly close to the adult detectives despite practically everything holding them.

"Jeff, you don't have to carry me!" Hayley loudly said, as the black-haired happie was being carried bridal-style.

"Naw, babe. You've gotta do...do-" Jeff didn't even realise that he was on the carpet of completion.

**"Hayley & Jeff, you're in 118th place!"**

The liberal couple groaned, as they both knew that their position was actually pretty lacklustre for the most part.

"Man, Hayley, how are going to get outta this...place!" Jeff shouted.

"By going on a plane to the next location." Hayley answered..sort of.

"No, babe. I actually don't know what was I going to say, but being in 118th place sucks."

"That's a given with these teams!"

_*Hayley's confessional*_

_The black-haired activist had something to say._

_"Sometimes, it doesn't take a lot to improve the environment and you know, support the people that's trying to make a planet better. I just wanted to tell people that because it seems to go over a lot of heads." Hayley said, somewhat annoyed._

_*Confessional cut*_

* * *

With six teams left in the leg and practically no time left in the challenge, there was two teams that were closer than they really should be and two of them were eating pizza.

"Yeah, what do you want?" Enzo asked. "This is just _that_ much of a problem!"

"It's not a big deal, though." Luka fired back, as he saw the pizza was almost done. "It's spicy, but we're way clear of the Chill Zone!"

"Not only does it suck, but it's spicy too!"

Velma was just giving the most disinterested look towards the side guys, who were just almost done with the challenge.

"Are you two done talking? Because we're still trying to eat most of our pizza." Velma said.

"They're just about talking this crazy competition." Daphne said, actually exasperated with the sudden anger.

"But it's very annoying."

"And it doesn't even matter. Just deal with your stuff and we'll deal with our stuff." Luka just said with a smug smile.

And then soon enough, Enzo and Luka were just done with their slices and were smiling...probably out of fear or something, but that something didn't go unnoticed by Velma.

Daphne was just watching what could be part of the bottom three just slip away.

"Come on, Velma, we don't have that much time to do anything!"

With that being said, one team was just coming just outside of the bottom five and it was very clear who it would be.

**"Enzo & Luka, you're in 119th place and not in the bottom five!"**

These two were just slightly crestfallen at their position, but also were elated that they weren't out and their reaction.

"That was a fuckin' thing." Enzo was plain confused.

"I can't believe we just did that, but we did." Luka said with a honest smile.

The host just went with it, as he pretty much had a lot of reactions.

Though Velma actually ate faster than the Italian-American broker, she was just having a harder time in general getting to the Chill Zone and Daphne didn't exactly sign up for it.

"Whoever thought of this challenge has to be some kind of genius. It's simultaneously easy to do and hard to get through and somehow considered that way too many people would go through this." Velma said.

"I don't know you're telling me this."

"Because I ate something only a madman would create."

"Still don't get it."

Even considering the fact that both didn't really care, they were walking pretty slowly towards the Chill Zone.

**"Daphne & Velma, you're in 120th and not out!"**

They both sighed, as they were in deep trouble if they sucked as much as they did in this challenge, but at least they figured out how to avoid elimination, judging by Velma's head pointing.

"Yeah, he's a crazy guy." Daphne commented...on nothing.

**"The last team have left the stadium and actually did the challenge, but that doesn't they're not at risk of losing hard and they're also part of the bottom five!"**

Beavis and Butthead were not surprised at all or did they actually care, as they were finally on their way to eating some good pizzas.

* * *

**"With the final five teams on their way to losing...less brutally, who's going to get the more brutal of fates!"**

With five different teams on their way through the second challenge, they were not scared at all of losing, wherever it was Dee Dee confidently being able to dance...or Butthead just eating the chilli pizza with an extra-spicy element.

Dee Dee somehow messed up three different times in unique ways and Cindy actually had some good knowledge on the dancing were part of the notable elements of the last two dancing teams and Pyro being his weird and usual self.

Beavis and Chris were neck-and-neck trying to make their teammates feel good and also avoid elimination, which wasn't easy, when the remaining competition was in another place entirely.

"Hey, Beavis...wow, this guy look likes a dumbass."

"Heheheheh...yeah, he sucks."

"Heheh...yeah!"

With their overconfidence, Beavis somehow didn't notic that he was feeling the heat of the chillis and Butthead was there, trying to help his dude out.

"Yo, dude, I think you've got chilli'd."

"Heheheh...yeah, super hot!"

"Dude, what are you guys even talking about? Scratch that, I know what you guys are talking about, but you're dumb!" Chris said, still eating the pizza.

"Chris, you're kinda not smart too." Zach fired back, mostly out of spite.

"Come on, man, I'm smarter than you!" Chris replied honestly.

"Yeah, uh, you're not." Butthead stated.

"You don't even know me, dude."

Butthead chuckled some more, as both teams were still eating pretty quickly and he had the freedom to bring some fun times to Zach, who also wasn't eating.

Despite the fact that Beavis was just chuckling a lot, Chris was just getting things simply done for his room mate.

However, what was also going on at the same time was more than notable for some other reasons, as they were also part of the bottom five and this time, Pyro, Dee Dee and Cindy were all sitting together.

"Is there any reason why an actual man in a fire-protective suit somehow came through?" Jimmy asked. "I've gotta say this is just getting too absurd."

"Trust me, I legitmately don't know how we got through and I've also got better teammates that wanted to go here...apparently." Spy stated.

"I'm assuming that this person was only chosen out of the circumstances."

"Literally was because of a dare, but I'm still happy to be on TV."

"Isn't this embarrassing?"

Spy was just giving the young genius a disbelieving look, as though the question presented was actually very dumb.

With that being said, Dee Dee was just balleting around the entire place and doing her brother...or attempting to do that, but she definitely nailed it for her own team.

"Yes, yes, finally!" Dexter shouted.

Cindy was...trying to do the similar dance, pretty much not having that much of a choice to do the challenge and did it very different, trying to get it down to tee for the last three gos.

On the fourth go, she was just trying to dance around as hard as she as could or rather, put in as much as effort as she really could.

"I really hope that we don't get eliminated because you couldn't just run around a field." Cindy said, really feeling frustrated.

"I'll find ways to push us further up." Jimmy said, still smiling.

"Please, I want to hear them!" Cindy just took the tip. "Thank you."

"They haven't been properly formulated."

"Of course..."

* * *

Despite the fact that those two teams were actually very close to making it through, Beavis, Butthead, Chris and Zach were also done with the challenge and despite the fact that they finished first.

The room mates were just plain...done food-wise, but they were not really able to walk due to some toilet trouble.

Three teams were more than ready to run to the finish line, as the rivalling geniuses, the contrasting siblings and the lazy guys were all running to the Chill Zone, as the odd soldiers had a little bit more work to do in the dance studio.

"I need to exert some more effort!" Jimmy shouted.

While the rivalling geniuses were actually falling back, the lazy guys were actually doing something dumb, as Beavis was just pushing Jimmy forward slightly.

Even though the push was strong, Beavis really fell down and Jimmy just got boosted forward, making sure that the rivalling geniuses were practically tied.

"What?! Why?" Dee Dee shouted. "That's super mean."

"Thankfully it backfired on me." Jimmy answered.

Both of them were actually clear to hit the Chill Zone.

_*The Lazy Guys' confessional*_

_"Dude, I think we kicked ourselves. Man, that's not cool." Butthead complained in a very relaxed way._

_"Yeah, it's all your fault." Beavis said._

_"You pushed the guy, dude and tripped over."_

_"Well, it's his problem."_

_*Confessional cut*_

**"Dexter & Dee Dee, you're in 121st and Cindy & Jimmy, you're in 122nd! I hope that you're not embarrassed by being in the bottom five...and not being eliminated!"**

Both teams weren't the happiest bunch around, let's just say that, as Don was just getting...something for those two.

"I can't believe how close we were to elimination." Dexter said. "It can't be my fault, because I've calculated the angles of the baseball."

"You're just short. That's kind of about it." Cindy told the ginger young scientists.

"That's because I don't have my devices."

"So what you're saying that it would be easy with cheats...that's dumb."

"It's not my fault that the challenges throw me off!"

Even with the complaints and the trip-up that caused the geniuses, both teams were still quite a bit ahead of the lazy guys as they've also tripped just as hard.

The lazy guys were just plain dazed and confused, as they were stumbling onto the carpet of completion and unsurprisingly, the host was just confused at why they were still red-faced.

**"Beavis & Butthead...I'm glad you're in third last place...and also eliminated!"**

"Bummer." Beavis said. "At least we got high."

"Hehehe, yeah, feeling that chilli high." Butthead proclaimed.

Don could definitely see that they were...still feeling the heat for an obvious reason.

**"Good luck surviving the chill craziness."**

"Heheh, no problem, man." Butthead retorted.

_*The Lazy Guys' confessional*_

_Beavis and Butthead were not really scared of anything, as footage was just shown of them doing their thing in Toronto._

_"Heheheh, man, this show sucks. We went...nowhere and we didn't even get any hot babes." Butthead started._

_"Hehehe, yeah, this show sucks." Beavis said. "We went...from there to here."_

_These two just kept on laughing for about ten more seconds._

_"Man, we didn't get that far, but we at least we can-"_

_They both were doing some good air guitar._

_"-rock out."_

_"Hehehe, yeah!"_

_*Confessional cut*_

Chris and Zach were actually walking to the Chill Zone now and they realised...that they were in a bad place...and even in last place, as the odd soldiers were more than prepared to just accept their fate.

Pyro made some sad noises.

"No, I don't think you need to do any more." Spy whispered. "This is plain ridiculous, but our time is over and we did a lot."

Chris and Zach were actually just surprised to see that they were so far back, especially since they actually finished eating earlier.

**"Spy and Pyro, I'm sorry to say that you're in second-to-last place...and that you're also eliminated!"**

Pyro was just doing some more hostile noises, as Spy was just trying to figure things out.

_*The Odd Soldiers' confessional*_

_Spy had a certain sly smile on his face, as footage of his teams' two-episode escapades were shown._

_"Heh, nothing is as simple as it really is, as even being in two different episodes wouldn't normally count for much."_

_Pyro was just doing his usual noises._

_"But in this instance, while I don't have the best relationship with his man, he is definitely an invaluable ally."_

_Pyro just continued._

_"Besides, our teammates actually had a better cause to go and deal with and...was this just an distraction?"_

_Pyro was just doing his own thing._

_"Probably not, but the possiblity is still very much there."_

_*Confessional cut*_

**"Chris, Zach..."**

They both eagerly anticipated their elimination, as they knew their time was up once again.

**"...you two are in last place, which you may not deserve, but you're very much eliminated!"**

They both sighed, as the words that came out of the hosts were real.

"Man, we made to America...from Canada, so that's not very international." Chris said.

"Yeah, I know, Chris." Zach said. "At least we could've gone somewhere else for free."

"Yeah, man, but thanks!"

_*The Room Mates' confessional*_

_Chris and Zach deeply sighed like they were doing an apology, as footage of these two room mates going through both legs quickly were shown._

_"Hey, Zach, I think we just bottomed out, man. We lost way harder than ever and I swear we barely made it last time." Chris just said._

_"Why are you sad, we literally just got past the first leg. Man, those squirrels must be dead or something." Zach proclaimed._

_"Yeah, I hope that they're not actually dead, because I kinda like those two. At least we got away from spiders, random creatures and whatever else that probably came up in our house."_

_"Yeah, Chris, you can clean it up when we get home."_

_"Well, __**we've **__gotta clean it up."_

_*Confessional cut*_

Don was just back on screen, as Chris and Beavis were having a bit of argument about...something that couldn't be heard.

**"This is probably going to be wildest reality show right now, as these many teams are pretty crazy! Some of them rose to the middle, others fell down like crazy and some spy managed to make on TV, but you're not going to see the spy on the next episode of...The Super Ridonculous Race**

And the episode was finally over, after a whole 90 minutes after the ads were added in from the networks or whatever.

* * *

**To be continued in the third episode, which takes place in cool old Nice or Monaco, where some of the richer teams may be familiar with it and the rest are going to have to learn!**

**It's probably coming soon, because I just want to work on Grand Ridonculous Race**

**The leader board of results in this expanded episode:**

**On the first flight:**

**1st: Fry & Bender AKA The Adult Best Friends (Futurama)**  
**2nd: Lightning & Jo AKA The Jock Rivals (TD: Revenge of The Island)**  
**3rd: Jacques & Josee AKA The Ice Dancers (Ridonculous Race)**  
**4th: Kim Kaphwan & Jhun Hoon AKA The Taekwondo Masters (Fatal Fury & King of Fighters)**  
**5th: Terry Bogard & Duck King AKA The Hometown Heroes (Fatal Fury)**  
**6th: Morrigan & Felicia AKA The Monster Girls (Darkstalkers)**  
**7th: Beth & Leshawna AKA The Reality Show Heroes (Total Drama Action)**  
**8th: Heather & Alejandro AKA The Reality Show Villains (Total Drama World Tour)**  
**9th: Austin & Ally AKA The Singer-Songwriters (Austin & Ally)**  
**10th: Sonic & Knuckles AKA The Fast Friends (Sonic Boom)**

**11th: MacArthur/Valentina & Sanders AKA The Former Cadets (Ridonculous Race)**  
**12th: Radicles & Enid AKA The Bodega Heroes (OK K.O.)**  
**13th: Dante & Trish AKA The Demon Hunters (Devil May Cry)**  
**14th: Ralf & Clark AKA The Mercenaries (Ikari Warriors/King of Fighters)**  
**15th: Mario & Luigi AKA The Wholesome Brother (Super Mario)**  
**16th: Emma & Xander AKA The Camp Councillors (Bunk'd)**  
**17th: Tails & Zooey AKA The Foxes (Sonic Boom)**  
**18th: Cammy & Juni AKA The Fighting Friends (Street Fighter)**  
**19th: Wario & Waluigi AKA The Competitive Brothers (Super Mario/Wario)**

**20th: Smee & Captain Hook AKA The Pirates (Peter Pan)**  
**21st: Baki & Jack AKA The Half-Brothers (Grappler Baki)**  
**22nd: Kaio & Dendy AKA The Kid Heroes (OK K.O.)**  
**23rd: Ryo & Yuri AKA The Karate Siblings (Art of Fighting)**  
**24th: Coachman & Stromboli AKA The Old Men (Pinocchio)**  
**25th: Dr. Eggman & Lord Boxman AKA The Scientists (Sonic & OK K.O.)**

**On the second flight (Departing 30 minutes after the first flight):**

**26th: Ryu & Ken AKA The Sparring Rivals (Street Fighter)**  
**27th: Ramon & Tizoc AKA The Luchadores (Fatal Fury & King of Fighters)**  
**28th: Shawn & Jasmine AKA The Survivalists (Total Drama)**  
**29th: Batsu & Hinata AKA The High School Fighters (Rival Schools)**

**30th: Pit & Dark Pit AKA The Angels (Kid Icarus)**  
**31st: Tori & Jade AKA The Stage Rivals (Victorious)**  
**32nd: Ryuji & Yusuke AKA The Contrasting Students (Persona 5)**  
**33rd: Shingo & Benimaru AKA The Japanese Guys (King of Fighters)**  
**34th: Samus & Captain Falcon AKA The Bounty Hunters (Metroid & F-Zero)**  
**35th: Hinako & Kasumi Todoh AKA The Japanese Girls (Art of Fighting & King of Fighters)**  
**36th: Mai & King AKA The Fighting Women (Fatal Fury & Art of Fighting)**  
**37th: Chet & Lorenzo AKA The Stepbrothers (Ridonculous Race)**  
**38th: Frank West & Chuck Greene AKA The Zombie Hunters/Diease Survivors (Dead Rising)**  
**39th: Carly & Spencer AKA The Long-Distance Relatives (iCarly)**

**40th: Drake & Josh AKA The Ordinary Stepbrothers (Drake & Josh)**  
**41st: Edd & Eddy AKA The Schemers (Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy)**  
**42nd: Kurt & Kitty AKA The Young Mutants (X-Men Evolution)**  
**43rd: Sam & Cat AKA The Babysitters (Sam & Cat)**  
**44th: Fox & Falco AKA The Space Pilots (Star Fox)**  
**45th: Chloe & Sabrina AKA The Loose Friends (Miraculous Ladybug)**  
**46th: Ryuji & Yusuke AKA The Contrasting Students (Persona 5)**  
**47th: Alya & Nino AKA The Supportive Friends (Miraculous Ladybug)**  
**48th: Miles Edgeworth & Franziska Von Karma AKA The Prosecutors (Ace Attorney)**  
**49th: Phoenix Wright & Larry Butz AKA The Childhood Friends (Ace Attorney)**

**On the third flight (Departing a hour after the first flight):**

**50th: Kanji & Chie AKA The Tough Students (Persona 4)**  
**51st: Chris & Claire AKA The Survivin Siblings (Resident Evil)**  
**52nd: Snufkin & Little My AKA The Half-Siblings (Moomin Valley)**  
**53rd: Katie & Sadie AKA The Best Female Friends (Total Drama Island)**  
**54th: Spring Man & Ribbon Girl AKA The Stretchy Fighters (ARMS)**  
**55th: Balrog & Vega AKA The Rough Fighters (Street Fighter)**  
**56th: Casey & April AKA The Heroic Teens (Teenage Mutant Turtles)**  
**57th: Rigby & Mordecai AKA The Groundskeepers (Regular Show)**  
**58th: Hank & Bobby Hill AKA The Texans (King of The Hill)**  
**59th: Joe & Sylvia AKA The Dating Heroes (Viewtiful Joe)**

**60th: Kim Possible & Ron Stoppable AKA The Teen Agents (KP)**  
**61st: Cornelius & Karim Fillmore AKA The Black Father & Son Team (Fillmore)**  
**62nd: Sami & Max AKA The Military Strategists (Advance Wars)**  
**63rd: Sans & Papyrus AKA The Skeleton Brothers (Undertale)**  
**64th: Isabelle & Digby AKA The Assistants (Animal Crossing)**  
**65th: Thomas & Jennifer AKA The Fashion Bloggers (Ridonculous Race)**  
**66th: Pete & Mortimer AKA The Reluctant Partners (Mickey Mouse)**  
**67th: Ash Crimson & Shen Woo AKA The Feisty Fighters (King of Fighters 2003)**  
**68th: Judy Hopps & Nick Wilde AKA The Police Officers (Zootopia)**  
**69th: King K. Rool & King Dedede AKA The Cocky Kings (Kirby & Donkey Kong)**

**70th: Julia Chang & Bob Richards AKA The Dedicated Duo (Tekken)**  
**71st: Roxas & Hayner AKA The Fired-Up Teens (Kingdom Hearts)**  
**72nd: Meg & Chris Griffin AKA The Feuding Siblings (Family Guy)**  
**73rd: Hugo & Poison AKA The Wrestler & Promoter (Final Fight)**  
**74th: Sly Cooper & Carmelita Fox AKA The Thief & Robber (Sly Cooper)**  
**75th: Johnny Bravo & Samurai Jack AKA The Lonely Warriors (JB & SJ)**

**On the fourth flight (Departing an hour and 30 minutes after the first flight and 30 minutes after the third flight):**

**76th: Karamatsu & Jyushimatsu AKA The Jobless Brothers (Osomatsu-San)**  
**77th: Banjo & Kazooie AKA The Travelling Animals (Banjo-Kazooie)**  
**78th: Conker & Rodent AKA The Squirrels (Conker's Bad Fur Day)**  
**79th: K' & Maxima AKA The Rough Friends (King of Fighters '99)**

**80th: Beat & Rhyth AKA The Skaters (Jet Set Radio)**  
**81st: Jody Summer & Robert Stewart AKA The Pro Drivers (F-Zero)**  
**82nd: Candace & Stacy AKA The Girly Best Friends (Phineas & Ferb)**  
**83rd: Nostalgia Critic & The Angry Video Game Nerd AKA The Angry Critic**  
**84th: Rick & Morty AKA The Grandfather & Grandson (Rick & Morty)**  
**85th: Tomo Takino & Kagura AKA The Loudmouths (Azumanga Daioh)**  
**86th: Leni & Lori Loud AKA The Sisters (The Loud House)**  
**87th: Sho Hayate & Gai Tendo AKA The Obscure Warriors (Savage Reign & Buriki One)**  
**88th: David Snake & Meryl Silverburgh AKA The Co-Operators (Metal Gear Solid)**  
**89th: Kirby & Bandanna Waddle Dee AKA The Cute Heroes (Kirby)**

**90th: Jonesy & Jude AKA The Mall Dudes (6teen)**  
**91st: Amitie & Maguro AKA The Puzzle Pros (Puyo Puyo)**  
**92nd: PJ & Gabe AKA The Awkward Brothers (Good Luck Charlie)**  
**93rd: Peridot & Lapis AKA The Awkward Friends (Steven Universe)**  
**94th: Axel & Blaze AKA The Ex-Cops (Streets of Rage)**  
**95th: Terry & Greg AKA The News Anchors (American Dad)**  
**96th: Kirby & Bandanna Waddle Dee AKA The Cute Heroes (Kirby)**  
**97th: Barret & Cid AKA The Middle-Aged Warriors (Final Fantasy VII)**  
**98th: Trevor & Michael AKA The Shady Guys (Grand Theft Auto V)**  
**99th: Satoshi & Yuka AKA The Teen Siblings (Corpse Party)**  
**100th: Dipper & Mabel AKA The Mystery Teens (Gravity Falls)**

**On the fifth flight (Departing 2 hours after the first flight and an hour after the third flight):**

**101st: Gintoki & Shimpachi AKA The Odd Job Men (Gintama)**  
**102nd: Gumball & Darwin AKA The Best Brothers (The Amazing World of Gumball)**  
**103rd: Crash & Coco AKA The Bandicoots (Crash Bandicoot)**  
**104th: Phil & "Filipino" Jack AKA The Rude Dudes (Nutshack)**  
**105th: Star & Marco AKA The Teen Travellers (Star VS The Forces of Evil)**  
**106th: Harry & Marv AKA The Home Repairers (Home Alone)**  
**107th: Takumi & Itsuki AKA The Street Drivers (Initial D)**  
**108th: Riko & Reg AKA The Explorers (Made In Abyss)**  
**109th: Mickey Mouse & Minnie Mouse AKA The Cute Couple **

**110th: SpongeBob & Patrick AKA The Seafloor Friends (Spongebob Squarepants)**  
**111th: Zack & Cody AKA The Twin Brothers (Suite Life)**  
**112th: Peacock & Big Band AKA The Mechnical Fighters (Skullgirls)**  
**113th: Rocko & Filburt AKA The Cashiers (Rocko's Modern Life)**  
**114th: Mr. Satan & Majin Buu AKA The Cool Warriors (Dragon Ball Z)**  
**115th: Cricket & Bill AKA The Country Duo (Big City Greens)**  
**116th: Panda & Grizz AKA The Bears (We Bare Bears)**  
**117th: Ryo Seaba & Kaori Makimura AKA The Adult Detectives (City Hunter)**

**118th: Hayley Smith & Jeff Fischer AKA The Liberal Couple (American Dad)**  
**119th: Enzo & Luka AKA The Side Guys (Bayonetta)**  
**120th: Daphne & Velma AKA The Young Detectives (Scooby Doo)**  
**121st: Dexter & Dee AKA The Contrasting Siblings (Dexter's Lab)**  
**122nd: Cindy & Jimmy AKA The Rivalling Geniuses (Jimmy Neutron)**

**GONE, ELIMINATED AND DONE FOR:**

**123rd (This Episode): Beavis & Butthead AKA The Lazy Guys (B&B)**  
**124th (This Episode): Spy & Pyro AKA The Odd Soldiers (Team Fortress 2)**  
**125th (This Episode): Chris & Zach AKA The Room Mates (Hellbenders)**

**126th (Episode 1): Kitty & Dudley AKA The Animal Agents**  
**127th (Episode 1): Dampierre & Weaselton AKA The Tricksters**  
**128th (Episode 1): Surly & Andie AKA The Critters**

* * *

**Next time in a location in the southeastern France, the remaining 122 teams are going to have to go through a gauntlet of mini-challenges that were made to be short, yet hard!**

**Because of this, there's no way that getting to the Chill Zone is going to be easy as store-bought pie and some teams were even willing to make it harder on themselves!**

**Will Trevor and Michael keep up their comeback, which is already unusually fast?**

**Will the newly formed Heroes' Alliance make an impact against the Villains' Alliance?**

**What are the ice dancers and the reality show villains up to, if not villainous things?**

**And more importantly, are they going to get some good nights' sleep?**

**Yes to the last one, but more importantly, the rest of the questions and a whole lot more won't be answered until Episode 3!**

**And when it is coming out? It's coming after I finish the two final chapters of the Grand Ridonculous Race!**


	25. Episode 3-1: Monaco Madness!

**New Super Ridonculous Race**  
**Episode 3: Monaco Midday Madness!**  
**Part 1: Morning Madness!**

**Well, it's time for a new episode to start and right now, it's going to come slower than you think thanks to the special challenge(s) that were ahead of these contestants!**

**Also, I don't own any of the characters that are in this story, as they're all owned by their respective owners, including Disney, Nickelodeon, Time Warner, Nintendo, Sega, Capcom and many other companies and creators that have had their hands in creating these characters!**

**And finally, this may or may not be modified for an different version depending on where this is actually uploaded and also, Grand Ridonculous Race Ep 2-7 will come after this is uploaded for sure!**

* * *

**"Last time on the Super Ridonculous Race, 125 teams made sure that they were not the odd ones out in the cool old city of Chicago! While it may be easier to do, probably related to the fact that there's 125 teams, many struggles were had..."**

Yuri demonstrating her angry dancing was just fitting that, as Ryo was a little bit freaked out by the overzealous movements.

**"...and many moments were made, most of them more regrettable than the last one...**

Papyrus shouting about butts was definitely one of them, though no-one could really hear it.

**"...but in the end, the most regrettable situation that those three teams ended up in was being sent home, not including this very emotional girl!"**

Amitie was just a little bit shaken, but her moment of sudden relief was also shown.

**"We had to say goodbye to the lazy guys, the odd soldiers and the room mates!"**

Beavis and Butthead basically attempting to feel the chilli high, Spy and Pyro were both trying to save their faces and Chris and Zach wasn't in the mood to deal with the elimination..

**"It's not actually that sad, as where we're going next is infamous for being a sun-lover's haven and fancy buildings! This not-so-mysterious place is on...The Super Ridonculous Race!"**

* * *

**"While some teams may have lost big time and won big time in the last episode, the big time winners are starting off in a big time position!" **Don announced, as a very determined duo that consisted of Fry and Bender were up for the challenge.

These two adult best friends were ready to be the best package that they could be.

_*The Adult Best Friends' confessional*_

_Fry and Bender were not super excited for the competition._

_"Look, as much as I like this race for providing everyone with a chance to get smoked by me and beat some idiots, what's wrong with these people?" Bender asked, as the robot was more than prepared._

_"We've handled a lot worse and I'm sure they're also on TV! Not a big problem, but it still sucks." Fry made a quick comment._

_*Confessional cut*_

With all that said, the 24 other teams that were either looking forward to beating them, going to the next sunny location or getting to know more about new teams were also ready to go off.

"Wow, I can't believe the competition is ludicrously ridiculous! I wonder if the name rings true or something?" Knuckles emphasised, as the echidna was just looking towards a confused. "I just wanted to ask."

Sonic was also giving him the same exact look, as the blue hedgehog was plain disappointed at what his own friend had said.

"Thanks for the no duh questions."

"Who else would actually ask for them anyways?"

"...No one asked, no one needed them and no one wanted your inane questions! Stop being a jackass and-"

Barker realised that _every _team was ahead of him and Stromboli was just too angry to not consider it.

"-Pricks."

"You're prick!" Stromboli wasn't happy about the waste of time.

With that being said, there was a _lot _of tickets for the first flight, probably even enough for two full fights...but someone forgot about Monaco, as the adult best friends hit the Don Box.

"Yeah, baby, it's going to be Monaco!" Bender exclaimed. "Where the French babes about?"

Monaco was ready to bring Don's introductions back to the forefront.

**"Monaco, the haven of high-rollers in the money department and the everything else department! With the Monte Carlo casino and infamous F1 circuit that happens every year**

With every team running at their own speeds through the now late sunrise Chicago, the leading team was just happy to leave it at that.

**"As the first flight leaves, the second flight brings some insight into...haters?"**

The second flight was just rocking out a little bit more, as Sam and Jade were both jamming to something who were confusing Spencer a little bit.

"Didn't they hate each other or something?" Spencer asked.

"No, because they like the same music." Cat smiled. "Haters always hate."

"Uh, no, they don't."

"You've been with a hater? That's a real fact!"

"Trust me, online critics are definitely mean when they want to be."

"...Oh, okay, but it's about haters!"

With that insight being dropped, the second flight was off to do some more important things, like Ryo and Yuri being chill.

And then Chet and Lorenzo attempted to bring on the trouble with a fart cousin...that backfired on themselves instantly and the air went in their eyes.

"Being prepared for threats works!" Ryo exclaimed.

"What threat? It was a prank."

"Doesn't mean anything!"

"...My eyes suffered for it."

That being said, the second flight still had their issues that were going to be discuss, but it was probably going to be less wild than two alliances just go at it.

* * *

**"Meanwhile on the leading flight, two of the race's best alliances do more of what they do best!"**

What did they do best for the most part, as most of the contestants were more focused on the competition or Monaco? Basically try to make themselves more friendly and a little bit bigger.

First off, the alliance of heroes was actually off to a good start.

"Ah, such a good day. Time for relaxation and time to join an alliance." Dendy said.

"Yeah, I'm happy that we're back with our friends." Kaio was also chilling in the seat.

"Which is good, because-" Dendy anticipated Sonic's fast arrival.

"-Yo, I heard that we've got two good friendships. Care to combine them to be the best friends?" Sonic asked.

"We'll try it out, though the alternate version of you is more reliable." Dendy noted.

"Hey, you're definitely still a good guy after all!"

"Alright, just don't believe in that guy, because I'm not him!" Sonic panicked.

Finally, the four teams of heroes were more than happy to make their own move towards each other, as Sonic, Enid, Dendy and Tails were very confident in this alliance.

"Alright, it's time to name the alliance. Every winning alliance has a winning name!" Zooey proclaimed with fiery passion. "Sometimes, it's a fan name."

"Statistically, that's because the more strategic people tend to lean towards the blacker side of the morality scales." Tails explained. "Bad people are bad with names!"

"Sick! Then we'll call this one the Hedgehog Alliance." Sonic suggested.

"How about the Knuckles Alliance, because I just found out we all have them!" Knuckles also suggested.

"Can we all agree that the name The Young Heroes fits well?" Kaio said. "Read it in a comic and it sounds pretty cool!"

Sonic, Tails and Knuckles put their hands up, as did Dendy for lack of a better word and Rad was just sure.

"Not gonna lie...doesn't sound like my kind of jam." Enid agreed, as the decision was unanimous anyways. "But I guess we're going with it anyways."

"Nice! The Knuckles Alliance has my name in it, so it's weird." Knuckles just shrugged.

"You realised this just now?"

_*The Bodega Heroes' confessional*_

_Rad and Enid were just thinking about it._

_"Man and we're going to beat Boxman at his own game. We're going to an alliance so good that...it's going to be a party!" Radicles said._

_"I don't think it's going to be a party, but it's going to be pretty cool." Enid added, being chill._

_*Confessional cut*_

As for the villains, Wario and Waluigi had some mixed feelings with them, mostly because of one idiotic team and some of the other teams were just struggling to not facepalm.

"Yo, join our team because we've got garlic!" Eggman shouted.

"Wario knows you don't have garlic."

"We'll get garlic, because between us four teams we'll share 500,000 dollars each!"

"Wario can make a lotta money with a lotta speed. What else you got?"

"I can make good garlic! Stromboli make this guy shut up, you get in!" Stromboli yelled, as Eggman was just sweating. "These people are bad."

"Wouldn't be the first time that happen." Smee awkwardly said, as he was just not noticed.

"And we have the strategy to make an good investment to boot! And you can defeat Mario!" Boxman exclaimed.

Wario and Waluigi were just fistbumping at this opportunity and shook hands with Lord Boxman, who had an evil smile and Wario took this opportunity to show his evil smile.

"Finally, a good deal. Seriously, Waluigi can tell his garlic is terrible and not good."

Eggman was just shocked, as Coachman had an evil grin that made Wario...a little bit scared, as the less tall old man was just shaking hands with

"Hello, welcome to this hopeless alliance, friend! Seriously, don't-"

"What mumbo-jumbo are you on?!" Wario yelled.

"I'm just an old man trying to make do with this odd alliance of villains, makes sense what's happen." Coachman tipped his hat and revealed his bald head.

"Can you all shut up, Waluigi's liking this team less now!"

_*The Competitive Brothers' confessional*_

_Wario and Waluigi were not confused, but rather plain old scheming to do...something._

_"Seriously, that old man is probably the scariest guy right next to that pirate guy, who didn't even speak. Waluigi is already liking this alliance already and it's really weird." Waluigi was just loving this alliance._

_"The alliance with no frickin' name. Wario's got a whole lot of good names!" Wario proclaimed. "How about the guys with money, because they've got money and Wario has more money!"_

_"Nah. The accomplished men is more like it, because we accomplished stuff!"_

_"Yep, we did. Wario and Waluigi did all of that!" Wario got his brother's approving fistbump._

_*Confessional cut*_

With eight teams having conversation issues, there was no way that the best alliance in the game was being the best alliance in the game.

"Seriously, those villain guys are wackos of the highest orders." Heather was just reading a beauty magazine. "How are they up here?"

"Who really knows, because you're not getting anything out of me." Alejandro said, planning his moves.

"Yeah, but they're dangerous and very annoying."

"Doesn't really mean anything, because they'll cause their own downfall."

"Can I at least make them shut up? It's not like they'll do it themselves."

"Let's just ignore those idiots and focus on the competition and the great locations., mi amor."

Heather and Alejandro were a little bit quieter than Jacques and Josee were struggling a little bit after coming in third...mostly relationship-wise.

"I can't believe that we're in third place." Jacques said. "We literally have gold medals, no, Olympic golds at that!"

"And we were first in the first legs! I smell some questionable tactics-"

"That's literally a conspiracy theory with no evidence."

"Yeah, yeah, go and talk about it to everyone." Josee looked to Heather. "Some people just don't deserve to be first."

"Yeah, tell me about it!"

Jacques and Alejandro may not have been happy about this alliance, but they both knew that it was at least going to be fruitful to some extent...even if they weren't the happiest partners.

* * *

**"Flight #1 lands in Nice, not Monaco and unsurprisingly, some teams are confused at this predicament!"**

The ice dancers and the reality television pros were actually one of the few teams that were aware of this intentional decision.

"If there's one thing I can commend them for, it's that the airport isn't in Monaco! These planes reek of bad air." Heather complained.

"Thank you, but the cars already pollute." Jacques said.

"You haven't heard planes late at night."

"...Well, touche."

The other two major alliances...aside from a single team in their alliance, who were both probably the smartest of their bunches...weren't so cognizant of that.

"Man, Monaco isn't looking very white at all. Some people and their fake pictures." Sonic said.

"Believe me, this is not Monaco-" Coachman attempted to answer.

"I knew that, you whip guy!" Sonic then read the sign.

Sonic and Knuckles shared an unearned high five, as their expressions were actually awkward.

"I'm actually quite glad that you're learning something, even if it's ridiculously obvious. Though, both places are definitely quite similar in a lot of ways." Coachman was just too bothered.

Despite that being said, that knowledge was very much known by a good chunk of the teams, as Ally also knew what they were actually at and were going to.

"I'm not going to lie, Monaco has several landmarks and quite a few apartment towers and that's probably awesome!" Tails shouted.

"I don't know about those towers, but I know that Monaco's definitely east of us." Ally just looking things up on the internet.

"Well, yeah." Tails just said, as though it was a simple to remember fact. "I knew that."

"I didn't know that!" Knuckles shouted out of nowhere. "Wait, Monaco's not in France."

"There's probably other places that are kinda like Monaco around the south of France." Ally just said, as her boyfriend was just listening. "You know, Austin, this is a pretty good place to go."

"Oh, this isn't Paris. I get it." Austin just shrugged, as there was a lot of teams running. "Wait, Ally, they're all running!"

"Hold on, I can't run that fast!" Ally exclaimed.

There was a bus coming and it held quite a few people on their quest to get towards the Chill Zone and the slower runners, even if they were near the front, were left out.

* * *

25 teams were in Monaco, ready to hit the first Don Box for sure and this time, some of the clothes that the teams were wearing...were definitely choices that would make the sweat more apparent.

Dante and Trish had actually escaped the sweat escapade with their dignity and a good lead into the special challenge, which was just placed in the centre of Nick.

"Jackpot, we're in the lead!" Dante was just in a great mood.

"Not anymore, you're not." Jacques just came out of nowhere.

"Cool, but I have the tip."

"You forgot to press the button!" Jacques exasperatedly suggested. "And this challenge is all about...wait, what do you mean Monaco's Mini-Challenges? Hold on, it's an Either-Or, how does that make sense?"

"They're probably small challenges where you do stuff that you would only do in Monaco." Trish just sarcastically answered. "And no it doesn't."

"Thanks, but I'll read the tip." Josee just smiled while actually reading the tip.

Don was back to re-introduce the challenges once again and this time, there was a major difference in the format, which was probably related to the actual weird challenge.

**"This is the probably going to be the oddest Either-Or ever, but I might be wrong...barely!"**

This time, the world wasn't that ready for him doing something dumb on reality TV, but it's not like he hadn't been here before.

**"The first challenge, Painting is about painting flowers or drawing them, probably the simplest part of the challenge, though each team has to do a unique flower!"**

Don kept on painting like he didn't mess it up a long while ago.

**"The second challenge, Driving, is driving a go-kart around the legendary tunnel of Monaco, hoping to nail a time under a minute and a half!"**

The host was slowly driving through the tunnel, trying to make sure the tunnel didn't get anything hit on it.

**"The third challenge is Smelling, because you know how France and Monaco are about their good-smelling stuff and also, this guy's got a good nose!"**

Don just got slapped by the guy who was dealing with the smells, as he loudly sniffed the thing.

**"And the final challenge, Acting, takes place in the Theatre Princesse Grace, where there's no poker at all, where the teams have to act something out!"**

The aspriring actor was just on the stages, as Don was pretty much commentating from the partially non-existent audience.

**"Choose your options, for these teams only have to do two of the challenges to make it through to the Chill Zone, now in France! But one member can only do a single challenge each, so it's important to choose your best teammate as we;;!"**

* * *

A deep sigh was just heard, as there was nothing to it aside from having to choose between four or five different challenges in a good place to do them in.

And these different challenges were made to threw off some of the contestants who were expecting something easy and nothing was easy in Monaco.

"Goddamn, there's no poker? Oh, wait, there's a two hundred people racing, there's no time." Trish just said.

"Well that makes it easier for everyone!" Dante just shrugged with a confident smile. "We're about to hit the tarmac!"

"Uh, maybe for you, but I'm not about to drive around, while you do nothing."

"You said it, because I'm driving!"

"I always have wondered if I'm a good actor! Well, now's the right time." Morrigan just had a genuine smile.

"I'll let you take the lead. I've been on stage before." Felicia just said.

With these two being in driving seat of the race and the hidden rules that were made to speed up the leg in very different ways, several teams were right behind him.

The bodega heroes, the demon hunters, the fast friends, the wholesome brothers, the half-brothers, the mercenaries, the jock rivals, the kid heroes, the karate siblings, the pirates, the ice dancers and the former cadets were putting themselves in the driving seat.

The scientists, the hometown heroes, the reality show heroes, the reality show villains, the monster girls and the fighting friends were putting themselves in the theatre.

The foxes, the old men, the taekwondo masters, the camp councillors and the singer-songwriters were painting themselves a picture of flowers

The adult best friends and the competitive brothers were the only ones that were smelling perfume and wine on the first go.

Either way, the go-karts were the most popular and also, the most likely reason why this show might not be here again for a while and this time, MacArthur was on it.

"Heck, yeah, I'm about to ride it and get a good time!" MacArthur proclaimed. "Because that's what I do!"

"Are you sure that's what you do?" Sanders sceptically asked, as her partner was just jumping.

"I mean, it is this time!" MacArthur shouted, driving off like no-one's business. "Wait, there's a timer on this thing?"

"It's not a bomb, that's for sure." Sanders just answered, looking at the odd dispenser on the kart. "Why is it a tip dispenser?"

"I like this Don guy, because he does some great things!" Mario praised the host for his weird and efficient decisions. "Why is it?"

"Doing this is ridiculously expensive. Wanna know why I know it?" Josee was just given many looks of apathy. "Because this isn't that simple!"

"I'm right behind ya!" Mario just started his kart up.

Either way, four out of the twelve teams that were in the karting challenge started themselves up, as MacArthur, Mario, Dante and an unintimidated Jack were taking the driving seat for their teams.

And the tunnel operation was a go, as these karts were actually kind of slow.

"Wow, we're moving..." MacArthur sarcastically said. "...Why don't these go faster?"

"Because this is the real Monaco." Mario just said to her, passing her by.

_*The Former Cadets' confessional*_

_Sanders was just looking at her partner with genuine concern._

_"I thought it was going to be super fast!" MacArthur shouted._

_"This is actually a national monument. They wouldn't just let their tunnel...be damaged by a bunch of reality show contestants." Sanders just explained._

_"I get it, but it's super slow!"_

_*Mario's confessional*_

_Mario had a satisfied look and his hat was slightly off his head._

_"I don't know why the big police officer lady was complaining. It's the right speed for this." Mario just praised the simple challenge._

_*Confessional cut*_

With that being said, there was going to be a lot of things to deal with on the course, even with the barriers being tight enough to the tunnel to avoiding ruining the entire location.

"You're not in a talking mood?" Dante had a smirk on his face.

Jack wasn't really impressed with the remark, but the shaved-headed MMA fighter didn't care to say any words.

"Yeah, I figured you'd better pay attention to the road ahead."

Even with the slower than average speed, Mario was just clear for a good finish, as the plumber was in a winning mood.

"Aw, yeah, this is Mario Kart!" Mario excitedly shouted, pretty much going around the tunnel quickly. "Woo-hoo!"

"And I'm about to get a close second place." MacArthur said. "Mario, your karting days are-"

Suddenly, they came up on the finish line with slightly different times.

"-over, because I'm right behind you!"

Mario got a 1:19 time and MacArthur was two seconds behind that, but they both passed.

Dante and Jack actually tied for the same time, which would be a good thing, but their times were 1:32.

"Damn it." Jack silently cursed.

"Hey, it's another try, another go...how many karts can go at the same time, though?" Dante was still in a racing mood.

_*The Half-Brothers' confessional*_

_Baki and Jack were not surprised at all._

_"You're not exactly good at driving, though." Baki teased his half-brother. "I'm-"_

_"You're not good, either, so I don't know what you're talking about."_

_Baki still had a teasing smile on his face._

_*Confessional cut*_

The winners and losers had to drive the four karts back to the start, but after that...

The second round was about to start and Dante, Jack, Knuckles, Radicles, Yuri and Ralf were putting themselves in the driving seats to ensure that they were making that time quite easily.

"Colonel, this tunnel probably has a good reason why the time limit is oddly generous. It's not part of the toughest course for nothing." Clark said, knowing some stuff.

"Don't worry, lieutenant, I've got ways to deal with this legendary tunnel!" Ralf exclaimed.

"Seems like you've got it under control."

"I probably won't make it on my first try, but I've got other methods."

"Eh, you're going to get owned." Knuckles said. "Sorry, but the wheels are already moving."

The echidna just got the opposite of an head start, as the other five drivers were actually way ahead of the red guy with a big heart and a big steering.

"My dude, come on!" Radicles exclaimed, as the echidna was slowing down.

"Just a second, still trying to figure what's up." Knuckles said.

Yuri was just getting fired up at being in a kart, as was Ralf, but then again they were naturally fiery people to just do some good compeition in karts.

"Hell yeah, I'm about to show my kart skills! I've been in a kart a few times." Yuri proclaimed, sure that the military guy had some more experience. "Eh, Ralf?"

"Not the time." Ralf was fired up for the clock.

"Yeah, whatever."

This time around, there was definitely a few more winners than there was last time, but four is still more than two and none of them weren't happy about their win.

Yuri, Ralf, Dante and Jack did managed to get the time, as the clock had ran out after they've finished.

"Nice one, old guy." Yuri praised Ralf with a taunt. "But I'll win next time!"

"Yeah, bring it on!" Ralf shouted.

_*The Karate Siblings' confessional*_

_Ryo and Yuri were just in the best of moods._

_"Alright, top ten, baby! With this, we can really get into action!" Yuri proclaimed. "Brother, we really can do this!"_

_"The race could actually swing in the favour of some rando dude trying to cheat, so be careful, Yuri." Ryo advised, probably after watching some ridonculous races. "Look at those seasons."_

_"Hey, it's not those seasons, so you could be wrong."_

_"I don't think I'm right, though."_

_*Confessional cut*_

* * *

It was time for a more peaceful challenge and there was an extra emphasis on it being more peaceful, as even though painting flowers shouldn't be that explosive.

It is a reality show, though, so flowers and painting are somehow more dramatic than it really should be for the most part and there was a whole lot of happening...happening.

"Austin, you should take a look at the drawing." Ally was worried about the drawing quality.

"Hey, it's a flower, it's kinda simple and not that hard."

"It kinda doesn't look like _that _flower anymore."

Austin just took a look at the drawing.

"Huh...nah, it's fine."

"No, it's not fine!" Tails said, as he was there. "It looks weird, dumb and...uh...not accurate."

Tails was just feeling some kind of pent-up energy and Austin wasn't expecting to be on the receiving end of said energy, as these two didn't know each other well.

"Dude, that's honestly too much!"

"I care about flowers and other stuff!" Tails shouted back.

The girl fox, Zooey was just awkwardly looking on with a blush, as she wasn't expecting her friend to just go on the aggressive.

"Er, Tails?"

"No, it's actually fine for the most part!" Tails yelled, as Zooey was still feeling it.

She knew that her friend was pretty much the definition of not okay, as Ally was trying to get some calm words in and realised that it wouldn't work.

_*The Singer-Songwriters' confessional*_

_They were both confused._

_"I don't get it. He messed up your picture, he accidentally messed up his girlfriend's picture for some reason...Huh?" Ally genuinely wanted to understand._

_"Woo, I'm feeling good. I'm going to show it to the art flower guy!" Austin just wanted to show off his picture._

_*Confessional cut*_

Either way, there was going to be a whole lot of fun times in the botanical gardens with some of the teams around and some of the glares that were also going around for the most part.

"Xander. Xander-" Emma just shook her partner.

"Hey, I was about to nail my drawing of a wisteria." Xander just dropped the pencil.

"I know, but look at those glares." Emma commented on the old mens' and the taekwondo masters' situation.

"Come on, they're not _that _serious." Xander then actually looked. "Why are they _that _serious?"

Indeed, the more...notable of the two duos were just giving each other the strongest side-eye that may have been known to reality show fans everywhere or it was definitely in the top five.

"Kim, you're lucky that I can draw a picture. You need to stop focusing on him." Jhun said, trying to draw a flower. "You've got the whole of Korea on your back."

"You're not wrong, but I can sense the total amount of injustice in him." Kim said.

"...Kim, don't."

On the other end, Stromboli was just having trouble in general, not being able to draw a picture of a flower.

"Drawing on puppets is easier! Stromboli needs help!" Stromboli loudly grumbled while writing. "Forget help."

"Who does he think he is? Some kind of person that delivers justice on his own? Bah-"

Stromboli was regretting his life decisions right now, as the camp councillors were still looking on.

"No...you shut up."

Coachman just shrugged with a smug grin that soon faded away to a frown.

_*The Camp Councillors' confessional*_

_Either way, Emma and Xander saw something pretty weird._

_"I've never seen this before. Two family guys that have barely met hating each other because of dumb stuff? Yeah, imagine that!" Emma said, as Xander was trying. "Don't try."_

_"I'm trying anyways." Xander said, before being silent._

_Emma just left the situation, as she left her boyfriend to think about it._

_Xander was still trying to think of a situation._

_"Emma? I still don't know."_

_*Confessional cut*_

* * *

In the theatre, things were somehow less interesting and it was mostly because there wasn't much in the way of glares, but to combat that, there was a lot more teams.

Also, the teams that were actually there were also fan-favourites of the different kind, not expecting the kind of acting challenge that would've been brung.

"If I'm right, then it's probably the be or not be thingy. I'm going to so own this!" Eggman whispered with a lot of happiness.

"Yeah, you're not going to do that." Terry Bogard said. "Hey, no-one's going to nail it on the first try."

"But I'm no-one, baby! Woo, I'm feeling something!"

"Hopefully it doesn't hurt that much, though."

Terry Bogard have a bit of a serious smirk to him, as the other teams were basically judging the actual challenge.

"That's just simply theatre 101. I'll be the first one to take the stage." Alejandro read the actual speech, as it was a theatre legend.

"Hey, Alehandro, make sure that everyone's going to hear it!" Heather shouted.

The reality show heroes were not even close to be the only ones watching, as quite a few teams were situated right near them and they were more than happy to bring it on.

"I'm not going to lie, this is going to be much harder than it seems." Cammy added.

"Yeah, no kidding, I am gonna act good, though." Leshawna said.

"Good luck to you."

"Same thing back to you!"

Either way, Alejandro pretty much had a famous speech to do and he had the smile that showed his utter confidence in doing the speech.

"To be or not be...that is the question."

In the original play, it was pretty much a introspective talk to himself and since he was able to be multi talented, he managed to keep that feeling all through a truncated and (because of that) weird version of that famous speech.

Alejandro didn't smile once in the speech and he ended it with a good attitude, appreciating the art of the original.

After all of that, he thanked the guy that led the challenge and of course, he got the tip.

"He is gonna be a problem." Leshawna remarked.

"If he's going to be this good, he is _the _problem." Cammy just made the plan.

_*The Fighting Friends' confessional*_

_Juni was just plain surprised._

_"So, I have to do all of that at the same time? I doubt that I can even make it all of the way through!" Juni shouted, feeling pretty shocked._

_"Don't worry, if it's possible to fight for your friends and get a cat, this is very much possible." Cammy said. "I don't know what the standards are, though."_

_"If it's high...I'm scared as all those bad guys."_

_"Technically, we haven't chosen the challenge yet."_

_Juni realised it immediately._

_*Confessional cut*_

**"Already some of these teams are very mad, which is very cool because they're on TV and probably on the streams! You're going to see some more of that kart drama after the break!" **Don announced, as it cut to the break.

* * *

**To be continued in the second part, where the challenge really gets started, as Don has a surprise for all of the contestants that was even perceptive!**

**Part 2 **_**may **_**come after the Grand Ridonculous Race's sixth part, but it also **_**may **_**not! **


	26. Update 8: First One of 2020!

**New Super Ridonculous Race**  
**The First Update of 2020!**

* * *

Hey guys, I'm back to provide a bit of an update and this time, it's going to be short.

The fact that I'm _proposing _a Really Ridonculous Race, which'll probably be the merger of this story and the Grand Ridonculous Race and it probably won't come out at all with 81 or 84 teams. It would be easier to do, but if this overly large story is any indication, I don't go for easy things to do.

Considering that I've got 128 teams to deal with, it's probably impossible to finish, but I'm still going to continue this massive oddball anyways and there's going to be some stuff in the updates.

First off, Part 2 is very much in the works, but the progress kinda has stalled due to the fact that Total Drama: Crossing Trunks' next chapter is taking a long while to come out.

Secondly, I'll try to improve the character writing by as much as I can, since I am really working with a remake of one of my biggest stories and I do want to improve on it as much as I can.

Thirdly, some chapters might get a bit of update and this time, there won't be any more characters in the race for them. Yeah, it might be a little bit too much for this kind of story.

And finally, yes, the Really Ridonculous Race will not come out, as it's mostly an idea in my head and dealing with both of the Ridonculous Race stories is something that I'm going to have to deal with for the foreseeable future and I'll try to make sure that means getting consistent chapters out at a reasonable pace.

This ain't a reasonable pace, though and honestly, I'm just trying to slow things down because I want to ease up from working on stories for a bit.

* * *

**To be continued in the second part of the third episode, which is coming out soon!**


	27. Update 9: April 2020 Edition!

**New Super Ridonculous Race**  
**The April 2020 Update!**

**By the way, I'm from the UK and since the coronavirus effects have been wild, I'd rather update the people that have been waiting at least two months for a real new chapters!**

**Since I'm stuck at home for however many weeks that the virus may affect my country, which is potentially until the weather gets above 30 degrees or something or until next year, there's going to be a bit of a change of pace!**

**That's a good thing, though!**

* * *

Hey guys, I'm back to provide another update and it is also short, but there's a little bit more this time than usual and the New Super Ridonculous Race is progressing.

Slowly.

Very slowly, almost borderline glacial, but there's been a whole lot of progress in the near month that this story hasn't been uploading yet, as the word count for Part 2 has been going up by quite a bit.

Some teams might be finishing in the second part and many others won't be doing that in said part, but there's definitely going to at least a few teams finishing their third leg.

That being said, I kinda know that this isn't viable long-term, but I'm still doing this very experiemental remake of a story that I want to deal with and I'm dealing with it.

The 122 teams that are doing their thing in this story and the 6 teams that aren't are definitely a sign of something pretty good. That this story _is _moving forward, despite the fact that there are too many teams.

However, while I like working on this, the other RR fic, my crossover Total Drama story and Rough Sonic Riders, that doesn't mean that this story's status is set in stone.

While it is kind of in hiatus and the pace of the race has really slowed down since 2020 has started, I'm still making progress on this story.

Some of you guys aren't wrong about the amount of teams being a little bit too high, but this story will still continue for at least a little while for sure.

There might be a merger of this story and the other story that takes a influence from both of them some day, but that this day hasn't come yet.

Part 2 should be coming before the end of April, since I'm now working on it pretty quickly and I'm determined to actually make story stuff now.

* * *

**To be continued in the second part of the third episode, which is STILL coming out, but now before the end of April!**

**I can promise that I'm going to work more on it, since I'm technically out of a job and getting paid for it!**


	28. Episode 3-2: Five-Way Freakout!

**New Super Ridonculous Race**  
**Episode 3: Monaco Meltdown!**  
**Part 2: Five-Way Freakout!**

**I'm aware that this is super experimental, considering that there's actually more than 256 characters in this story, but I'll go through with it anyways out of heart than anything!**

**This was originally the name of the first part, but it's now the name of the second part of this race, as there's five challenges and many freakouts, chokes and smooth brained moments in between!**

**Some teams may finish and others don't anymore!**

**Also, I don't own any of the characters that are in this story, as they're all owned by their respective owners, including Disney, Nickelodeon, Time Warner, Nintendo, Sega, Capcom and many other companies and creators that have had their hands in creating these characters!**

* * *

And the show was back after the ad break or some extended black screen, as the episodes were as big as the cast, being a hour long each.

**"Welcome back to The Super Ridonculous Race, where a reasonable amount of people are battling through the four challenges of Monaco!" **Don shouted, as footage of the attempts at the challenges from the leading teams were shown. **"Soon, it's about to get a little bit more crowded!"**

The distinctive plane had finally landed in Nice and it wasn't about to let all of the contestants off so easily now.

"Come on, we don't have all day!" Sam shouted.

"Sam, he's just working his job." Carly said, a little scared of her former best friend.

"Well, he could do it a little bit quicker."

"You're half right, though."

As soon as the doors opened however, the many teams that were being filmed were running out of said arrival from Toronto's small island airport and...

**"Flight number two lands with 25 more teams, some of which are a little bit heated from...being beaten!"**

Ken was one of them and Tizoc probably sounded like it.

"Hey, I can't believe those old guys just beat us!" Ken shouted, ready to throw down. "Tizoc-"

"I'm just Tizoc, respresenting my country of Mexico!" The big red bird wrestler shouted, as Ramon caught up. "We'll see you both in the country of Monaco!"

Ken was just curling up his fists, as Ryu just put his hand on his own sparring partner's fist and the other teams were running them by.

"Listen, we don't need to battle to succeed. This is already its own battle." Ryu just said, as Ken was following right behind him.

"Oh, trust me we're going to battle in the challenges! They're about to lose." Ken proclaimed.

"That's very likely, though."

"Hey, never take chances."

The blonde Japanese wannabe wrestler that was just listening to all of the conversation behind him had to make a remark.

"Hey, uh, what are you guys even getting up to?" Kanji asked, ready to race everyone.

"I'm going to beat a bunch of old men at this race." Ken had a wink and a smirk.

"Why...they're old and kinda terrible people?"

"That's a good reason!"

Chie and some other teams who managed to hear the commotion were not so confused, but moreso concerned for Ken going on a weird revenge scheme for two old men.

**"And others are having a good time travelling to a country/state/place named Monaco!"**

Drake and Josh were in a pretty elated mood, as they were riding the taxi to the already named country.

"Hey, Drake. Monaco's definitely up there as one of my favourite countries that I'd like to go to, because of it's rich and deep history and many unique landmarks." Josh just gushed about the country.

"Josh, it's just European Las Vegas...what else is there?" Drake genuinely asked.

"The infamous tunnel for race drivers...and the Casino." Josh said.

"Great. Races don't go through tunnels."

Drake still wasn't convinced of the country's highlights, as Josh was just shaking his head on the journey into Monaco and in other news, some other teams were discussing other things.

They might be a little more insidious than anyone really realises, but then again, Pit wasn't scary at all.

"Listen, we've got to kick major butt!" Pit shouted. "So, I've got a plan."

"Pfft, no, you can't even read. What kind of dumb plan are you pulling?" Dark Pit said.

"An awesome plan of doing the easy parts quick."

"...Are you sure that's going to work?"

_*The Angel Rivals' confessional*_

_Pit and Dark Pit had a plan of sorts._

_"Listen, all we need to do the challenge that have a whole lot of skills that we both have and we're golden!" Pit exclaimed, as the guy was more than determined to do the plan._

_"Look, you've got a lot of skills, but I don't think those challenges have those skills." Dark Pit guessed._

_"But, right now, we don't know." Pit said._

_"The likelihood of that working is super low, though." Dark Pit made a snarky remark._

_*Confessional cut*_

* * *

25 new duos were joining the third leg and some of them were choosing the challenges pretty well and the first one to hit the box was way ahead of everybody...and they were surprised.

"Double D, we're the first ones here!" Eddy exclaimed. "Aw, yeah, first place from the second flight."

"If we celebrate before we even start this challenge, then it'll be wasted." Edd said the obvious.

"Come on, we beat wrestlers, guys with cameras and karate guys." Eddy said was just pumping his fists. "I'm just having a moment."

"Well, we need to choose one of four challenges." Edd stated, holding the tip in his right hand. "We need to either drive a go-kart, smell some perfume, act out a famous scene or paint some flowers."

"Listen, I get to drive, no questions asked." Eddy proclaimed, as he pointed at himself.

The second flight's perfume challenge choosers were the babysitters, the survivalists, the japanese girls and the fighting women for obvious reasons.

The teams that had one member be an actor from the second flight were the zombie hunters, the japanese guys, the space pilots, the prosecutors, the stage rivals and the childhood friends.

The flower painters from the second flight were the loose friends, contrasting students, the supportive friends, the long-distance relatives and the young mutants.

And finally, unsuprisingly, the second flight's kart goers were from the ridonculous stepbrothers, the ordinary stepbrothers, the bounty hunters, the angels, the schemers, the sparring rivals, the luchadores, the high-school fighters and the tough students.

And unsurprisingly, the kart goers were running into a bit of a problem that was practically going to happen considering the kind of challenge this is.

"What the hell, why's the wait so long?" Kanji asked. "...Oh, yeah, this is the best challenge."

"Dude, I agree. Can't some people go faster?" Eddy said, pointing at an Sonic who put his middle finger up. "So, that's how it's going to be."

"Do it for us, guys!" Chie shouted.

"We're kinda stuck together!" Edd shouted the obvious, as he was getting squeezed in. "Seriously, people don't respect your spaces."

"Hold on, I'll give some of them a good kick!" Chie prepared her tough kick, before a red echidna stopped her. "Hey, Knux, trying to do something here."

"I've legit tried and they're still legit squeezing in." Knuckles stated, as the big armed guy was still pushing away people. "It's a small place after all."

_*The Tough Students' confessional*_

_Kanji and Chie were not too impressed with the challenge set-up._

_"I gotta say that this line is really impressive, but I do want to actually drive a fucking go-kart." Kanji stated loudly._

_"Mmm, yeah, what's with the massive line?" Chie asked confidently. "Don, are you watching this?"_

_*Confessional cut*_

Either way, there was still a ton of karters to go through and one of them had green skin and an afro and the other was ten years old and has a headband.

"Don't worry, Kaio, we just have to make it before the timer hits 1 and a half minutes. Should be very possible!" Dendy had a lot of faith.

"Aw, yeah! Gonna be driving a go kart!" Kaio was all-in on the kart driving.

"Do well, Kaio."

"Man, you're just both a bunch of kids! We're practically pros!" Chet shouted at an unconvinced Dendy.

"You're not even that much older than us, as you're both eighteen." Dendy just stated, trying to stand up for Kaio.

"And we've driven way more go-karts than you!" Chet fired back instantly, as Lorenzo just chuckled.

"Doesn't mean anything." Dendy huffed.

"Dendy..." Kaio was a little worried. "...don't let those mean guys get to you."

* * *

While there was 25 more teams joining the 25 leading teams, some of the original duos were having some trouble doing the challenge and Kim Kaphwan was still one of them after he calmed down quickly.

"Seriously, what's up with this guy? He's just angry that his partner is exposing his evil." Jhun just said straight facts.

"Yeah, you should tell him about it." Kim Kaphwan didn't let up on the words. "Painting a flower does require focus, though."

"That's very obvious." Jhun just remarked.

"I know, but it's not getting through to some people." Kim just made a questionable remark with a shoulder bump to boot. "You know who-"

"Kim, I do really know who. Just try to get through the challenge...how did they fit everyone on here, though?" Jhun just kept the conversation going.

While these two were in a pretty amiable mood with each other, fitting their friendly rivalries, some other duos were having problems with their paintings and/or paintbrushes.

"Seriously, old guys never understand who us infulencers." Emma just got a weirded out look from Xander. "...And other young people, yeah."

"That makes way too much sense." Xander was just not feeling relieved. "Is this good?"

"...Maybe somewhere." Emma nervously looked at the painting.

"This is going to take a while." The real camping guy said with a honest smile.

"Yeah, it takes time! Stromboli wins and take time!" Stromboli shouted, as there was a few new teams that were not very surprised with his anger. "Bald man, do it."

"You think you're the boss of me?" Coachman asked, plain tired of his partner. "Honestly, you're not even close."

There was a few newcomers on the block and they were ready to criticise before even starting up their sketch or drawing of the flowers that were on display.

"I sense a miasma from this one." Yusuke walked up onto the botanical garden, prepared-ness and all. "This isn't good at all."

"You think you can do better?" Coachman "politely" suggested, as the old man was making the simple things look hard.

"Maybe not, but the way your team is going isn't healthy." Yusuke also suggested, actually being polite.

"Stromboli thinks smart boy isn't smart." Stromboli attempted to insult an unmoved Yusuke. "You not smart!"

Yusuke just ignored the overconfident Italian puppeteer who was just a little bit tired of attitude that was coming from random teams and others that were newly coming in.

"Don't worry, I'm a lowkey artist." Chloe stated. "It's not like your art was bad."

"O-of course!" Sabrina exclaimed loudly. "Don't worry, Chloe, I'm sure that you'll nail it first time."

"Even if I won't, I'll be less angry than the old guy." Chloe was just pointing out Coachman's sour mood.

"Are you really sure?" Coachman asked with a sadistic grin.

"Do you really want to know?" Chloe didn't want to know the answer, just standing her ground.

_*The Taekwondo Masters' confessional*_

_These two were more than happy to be honest, as they were still both smiling about this._

_"Let's be honest, this has been a hard challenge, but it isn't like it wasn't expected." Kim expertly stated. "We're not picture artists."_

_"We're martial artists, which is very different. I respect those picture artists, though." Jhun added for no reason. "As long as those old men, all's right in the race."_

_"That is very much wrong." Kim just sighed, shaking his own head._

_*The Loose Friends' confessional*_

_Chloe and Sabrina were both confident about something that no-one cared about._

_"Guess what, my makeup is still perfect and...and Alya still isn't that good looking!" Chloe emphasised with a honest smile._

_"I did it." Sabrina added._

_"You did it, but we're still on the first challenge." Chloe just said to Sabrina honestly._

_*Confessional cut*_

**"As several more teams attempt to paint flowers, which isn't that hard by the way..."**

Spencer was just trying his best to do the painting, complete with Carly getting a little insight into his painting process.

As for Kitty and Kurt, they were both trying their best to make sure that their flower did look like something that wasn't poorly drawn. Or mostly Kitty, as the teleporting mutant was just chilling on a table.

* * *

**"...Others get their nose game with to recognise the smell of the perfumes and it's an improvement!" **Don announced, as there was the few teams that were doing this actual challenge.

There was a few noses that were trying to smell a very distinct smell and one of them was accidentally making the challenge pretty hard.

"Geez, Wario, you are the smelliest guy. You're somehow just as strong as these perfumes." Jasmine asked, as the Australian remarked on Wario's smell.

"Yeah, it's for the ladies." Wario proclaimed with a smug grin. "These ladies can't get enough of the garlic."

"Why garlic?!" Jasmine just got shook.

"Because it is the Wario original smell!" Wario just raised his eyebrows towards an confused and disappointed Jasmine.

"Geez, can't you at least tone it down a little?" Jasmine asked without missing a beat.

Wario instantly knew that this lady had enough of the garlic smell, as he just went back to being showing his mean side.

"No, it's Wario smell! What are you going to do it about it?!" Wario just mocked Jasmine, who was just doing the challenge. "That's right, nothing!"

Both of the survivalists weren't really bothered by Wario's comment, more just ignoring him with a honest smile.

The other teams, though, were a little bit less lucky in one very obvious way and it wasn't because Sam ate something smellly earlier.

"Listen, the only smell that I've got in some kind of cheese and you can't tell me that I'm lying!" Sam complained, as Cat was just looking on with worry. "Yeah, French guy, you're going to regret this!"

"Regret what?" Cat asked out of surprise. "This thing kinda smells like blueberries."

"Wait...I thought-" Sam actually came to the vial of perfume and smelled it. "It really does smell like blueberries!"

These two were more than happy to make their point about the blueberries, as the perfume man, who was just a guy that loved his job was hearing it.

"So, okay, this blue perfume has the smell of blueberries and a flower that's blue and that's the facts, okay?" Cat said, trying to calm herself. "I'm sorry if I'm wrong."

"You're pretty close to the actual smell, but not that close. You still get a tip, though." The perfume man with the sunglasses and the small mustache said.

This guy was actually pretty hot with his tanned skin and suave looks.

"Aw, thanks, so, er, you wanna-" Cat confidently said, before being pulled away because of Sam's easy win. "Talk to ya later!"

The dapper bar tending lady and the usually unexposed ninja was still checking the competition, even if they were both still struggling to escape Wario's manly stench.

"Geez, what's up with Sam? Seems super eager for a prize that doesn't exist." King commented, as Mai was just trying to do the same thing.

"It does and there's a lot of paper there. King, you've got something, right?" Mai asked nervously.

"Kind of, but how does Wario even have that strong of a smell?" King asked with some cool confidence.

"Probably eats garlic everyday. He's still here, if you wanted to know." Mai said.

"It's not like I wanted to anyways." King grumbled, as Wario was just mouthing something rude.

_*The Babysitters' confessional*_

_The blonde delinquent and the red-headed cute girl was talking about dumb stuff about the challenge._

_"Hold on, we can't just let other people take the lead." Sam rebutted, being pretty angry. "We've got take the horse by the reigns!"_

_"But there's no horse and I don't mind being ridden like a horse...or being a horse!" Cat was in a pretty elated mood._

_"You can be a horse later, but we've got stay in the lead and get money!" Sam shouted. "That's 2 million dollars to buy a lot of a chicken."_

_"Or another horse outfit, that, too!" Cat exclaimed._

_*The Survivalists' confessional*_

_The Total Drama veterans of Pahkitew Island were...still smelling garlic._

_"How much does he put on? Dead serious, I think it's stuck to my clothes in a bad way." Jasmine casually said, not happy to leave things at a simple manner. "Shawn, what are you even smelling it?"_

_"Could be a good repellent for zombies, nobody likes the smell of garlic." Shawn was just getting some questioning eyes. "Still a good repellent!"_

_*Confessional cut*_

* * *

The top teams were actually done with their first challenge and naturally, they were both doing the same challenge as well.

"Wow, it's really big!" Luigi exclaimed, as he was seeing some theatrics going on. "And everyone's here doing their acting."

"Luigi, you're going to be good at this. Most of these guys don't do this, kinda like us." Mario encouraged his own brother.

"That's not helping that much, bro...Wait." Luigi was now thinking about it.

"Yeah, now you're understanding it pretty good, bro!"

These two were so sure if the lack of acting skills, that when the next guy that was coming up on stage with a confident smile, that they assumed that he would suck.

Eggman wasn't much of an actor after all and Jade had a bet that he was just botching this completely after...his attempt at some acting on the first go was really bad.

"Listen, I came here to throw some deep insight and I'll do that!" Eggman yelled.

"Yeah, uh, you're not doing that." Jade heckled like she didn't care.

Unsurprisingly, despite having an incredible amount of intelligence and probably remembering the speech quite easily, Eggman's focus on Jade actually messed it up.

By a lot.

As it was turned into some random rant mid-speech into trying to insult Jade's look, who was just looking blissfully unaware.

"Whoa, what's wrong with you?" Lord Boxman actually asked. "She means nothing in the grand scheme of things."

"Yeah, I could tell that she wanted me to lose!" Eggman growled, despite his epic self-confidence.

"Why would you give her what she wants?" Lord Boxman answered angrily.

"I don't know, my doctor." Eggman was more shaken thanks to his angry partner. "Jade, we're going to have a problem!"

Tori was just as confused as Boxman about the situation that their partners got themselves in and Jade was just drinking a cold one.

"Was that necessary? You kinda made him wait in a massive line to get called back in." Tori said, not really super concerned about the science guy.

"He is really annoying and tried to do the same thing to me on the plane." Jade stated, being bored.

"Still doesn't justify sabotage..." Tori could see that she wasn't going to get through.

"I mean, it worked." Jade just went back to watching some attempts.

_*The Fighting Friends' confessional*_

_Juni and Cammy just gave their opinions._

_"I'm with the brunette girl, that was a little too much." Juni nervously said._

_"Sometimes, you have to over-do things to get them done, but sabotage shouldn't be one of those things to over-do." Cammy just confidently said. "And I could definitely see an evil smile...just concerning."_

_"I wouldn't say that, the doctor guy was a little annoying." Juni defensively replied._

_"Doesn't mean anything, though."_

_*Confessional cut*_

Mario and Luigi were up next, alongside a few newcomers that were going to try their best and of course, the dancers were pretty much out of the running to do the act.

Luigi didn't pass because he ended being too nervous to even stand up without his weak knees.

Some reruns weren't too good at a specific part, thanks to having almost no refence to get it back on, Terry was just attempting to put a flair on it...and flubbed parts of the speech and Cammy just barely missed it on the part of her accidentally reading a wrong sentence.

Others nailed it, as despite Beth not being the best at the job, she did managed to get through.

"Great job, Beth!" Juni shouted back in a friendly manner.

Beth was just giving a cheeky thumbs up towards Juni.

"Man, she wants to be here! I swear that some of y'all hate each other." Leshawna threw out the off-hand comment.

"Some of them kinda have a history, but I dunno about everybody." Beth said, trying to look on the brighter side of things.

"Just was talkin' about the people that hate people for no reason." Leshawna clarified with confidence. "What's their problem!"

"...Don't really know." Beth just answered.

* * *

**"It's time for the winners of their first challenge to pick another challenge and these guys are kinda crazy!"**

From the first and second flights, a small chunk of the 50 teams in Monaco were doing their best to capitalise the first challenge finish and some choices were better than others.

"Hey, Rad, it says we can't choose the same challenge again." Enid just said, as she was reading the back of the teal ticket. "So-"

"Dude, easy, you get to do something." Rad just clicking fingers towards his partner.

"Hah, I'm about to get first!" Heather shouted.

"Cool, I was about to say the same thing." Dante just shrugged.

"Second would be good, though." Sonic awkwardly said. "But first would be perfect."

The second challenge goers were ready to go down on a challenge that they were not down to be comfortable with and this race isn't usually comfortable for everyone.

"Hold the phone, we're choosing another challenge, but I'm doing it? Nice!" Knuckles was happy to do whatever he wanted.

The flower painting challenge was chosen by Knuckles, Cat and Heather, since they were a bit of a artiste and the latter did want something easy to do.

The smelling challenge had two overconfident fighters Ryo and Clark go for it and finally, the new flower painters on the block...well painter was Trish and surprises were abound in the flower drawing challenge.

Austin was just trying to redraw it again, Yusuke was more than happy to apply his talent to the drawing pad, Spencer was attempting to do the same thing.

Jhun and Coachman still didn't get on too well together, even if they weren't really looking at each other.

And lastly, Chloe, Nino, Kitty and Trish were all pretty much sat next to each other and Tails finally finished his drawing.

"Alright, that took a long while!" Tails shouted. "Should be scientifically accurate."

"Yeah, you're not usually much of a drawer." Zooey cutely commented, as the young yellow fox saw a good drawing.

"Well, we're in...a race for some money." Tails said, accidentally making a gap.

"Awwww..."

The foxes, of course, managed to get their first ticket tip to make to another challenge and finally, the taekwondo masters got to show off their masterpiece.

Well, comparatively speaking, as it wasn't the greatest drawing ever, but it was good enough for a second attempt...and also a tip.

"Well, who knew that you could draw?" Kim asked, trying to motivate his partner.

"I didn't even know, but I did learn quick." Jhun honestly said. "Anyways, I know you're ready to do your challenge."

"No matter the challenge, I'll get through!" Kim shouted, being an dad and all.

"That's true." Jhun added without any spite.

Besides that, it was a mad dash to actually finish some pictures, even if some of their strong suits were clearly not here.

"Come on, I'm not worried, I'll nail it this time." Austin was just in a determined mood.

"I don't know...if you will." Ally asked, a little nervous about the popstar.

"It's fine and no biggie, just got to get it right." Austin said. still trying to do some drawing.

"You've got this, Austin, just re-draw it a bit!" Ally encouraged him.

_*The Singer-Songwriters' confessional*_

_The two of them were still smiling._

_"Man, that was hard! I'd never think that drawing was so hard, but the more you know, the more you learn." Austin was just feeling relaxed. "At least I get to have Ally help me out."_

_"I didn't do much, just encouraged you to draw better." Ally said._

_Austin just did an awkward chuckle._

_"...Sometimes, the small stuff really does matter." Ally just stated._

_*Confessional cut*_

And it was down to the old men, the young mutants, the loose friends and the demon hunters to do it and some of them were certainly doing the challenge with a spin.

"Geez, why this one. You'd do way better in the theatre challenge!" Dante proclaimed.

"Because I'm not an actor and also, you can't pay me two million dollars to smell some random perfume." Trish replied with spite.

"But you can draw flowers?" Dante asked cheekily.

"Not really, but it is my decision!" Trish said, before taking a look at Kitty's attempt. "Besides you could be Kitty."

"I'm very happy to be me, even if I can't draw." Kitty fired back calmly. "Also, you're not one to talk!"

"Hold up, what do you mean?!" Trish actually got offended.

"It kinda sucks." Kitty gave some light criticism.

"What's your problem? Was trying to make a witty comment and you took it seriously." Trish huffed, trying to stop things from getting too hot. "Should be trying to nail the challenge."

Kitty just showed the light-skinned flower lady her drawing pad and despite all of the slight mistakes, she got through and Kurt blew his tongue at Trish, who was confused.

"Wow, that worked very well." Dante said with a smirk.

"You still can't draw for shit." Trish said with a frown, as Yusuke was just waiting to show off his somewhat rushed painting. "At least he can."

"Told you, man." Ryuji told Yusuke, who wasn't interested in the drama.

He was focused on the art and that focus allowed him to not only get a pass, but a little bit something special because of all of the important details.

"Thank you for the opportunity." Yusuke added, just bowing good.

"Damn, we can skip a challenge?!" Ryuji yelled, letting everybody know.

**"Speaking of skipping challenges, let's move onto an not boring challenge..."**

* * *

**"...Everybody and their mother's there, after all!"**

While there was a serious amount of teams in the line, Jack somehow still stood out with his very intimidating face, but for now, it was time for a whole new group of people to kart hard.

The ordinary stepbrothers had Drake.

"Josh, it's not that hard!" Drake shouted. "This super old tunnel is making it hard!"

"That excuse doesn't even make sense, it's a go kart." Josh scoffed at his stepbrother.

The returning stepbrothers had Lorenzo.

"I don't think it's that hard, though, but there's definitely dirty players in the game..." Lorenzo said. "I'm not saying it to just anyone."

"Listen, I don't know how to drive, so I suggest you go and stick yourself in some brig." Captain Hook complained, as the stepbrothers chuckled. "You think you're funny."

"Not really, but you're a joke." Lorenzo just got into position.

"Can we just go, first place deserves to be taken by us!" Jacques exclaimed.

"No, it doesn't, 100 percent!" Pit was in his kart.

The rest of the spots were taken up by Jo, Frank West and Eddy, who were all excited to not be in line.

Eight racers waited for the green light and the light was lit, making the kart drivers release their rev like it was Mario Kart and this tunnel was home to some...smooth corners and dirty plays.

"Come on, Jacques, you can do this." Jacques actually made his kart go quicker. "Yes!"

That speed translated to basically being way ahead of everyone else, especially the scrappers.

"What, that's total cheating!" Eddy shouted.

"You wouldn't know technique when you see it." Jo remarked, putting the foot down. "Anyway, see ya later."

"Man, really..." Eddy said, ready to the same thing. "...You think you're the only fast ones?"

"Nope." Pit blissfully answered.

In the end, the extra speed mattered by a lot, as Jacques managed to nail a time of 1:09...somehow, as Jo, Pit, Lorenzo and Drake smashed the 1:30 barrier easily and were watching Eddy do his thing, as even the pirates beat the challenge.

"...Some people don't know how to drive." Captain Hook rolled his own eyes.

"Holy shit, how are you here?" Frank asked in surprised, receiving a glare from Hook. "Never mind, asking questions is too much apparently."

"You think you're smart?" Hook fired back.

That being said, Eddy and Kaio didn't make it and the latter finished it barely, as Dendy was feeling uncomfortable about the situation.

"Man, that was close." Kaio said, not being happy. "Just gotta keep on trying."

"This is easy, the kart's wrong!" Eddy complained, seeing the kid hero be content. "You lost, dude!"

_*The Jock Rivals' confessional*_

_Lightning had a few words to say._

_"Lightning would've done it better. At least the short guy lost." The brown-skinned athlete said._

_"Wow, Brightning, you do have your priorities straight. This challenge is over for us." Jo mocked him._

_"Yeah, dude, I understand." Lightning wasn't too happy. "Now it's Lightning's turn."_

_*The Ice Dancers' confessional*_

_Josee was more angry than satisfied._

_"I finished the challenge finally and you're still angry?" Jacques asked._

_"I thought you said c'est la vie like you meant." Josee was satisified actually. "Now, watch as I act and win."_

_Jacques was just as confused as some of the contestants would have been seeing this._

_*Confessional cut*_

**"As losers turn into winners..."**

Kanji sweating buckets at his 1:22, as Hinata, Ken and Kaio all practically finished within three different seconds of the ending time, thanks to them actually grinding up against each other.

"Yay, Dendy!" Kaio shouted, actually jumping.

"Woo, kid, I did it on my first try. Still happy that you made it." Ken accidentally caught the jump with his hand, but had a goofy smile.

"Thanks, karate guy!"

The tough students, the high school fighters, the karate warriors and the kid heroes all made it through with some effort.

**"...some teams are staying losers!"**

"Wow, driving is _not _my strong suit, but I'll stay faithful." Ramon said, taking it on with a smile. "What's up with you!"

"I keep losing because my kart turns like Rolf's donkey!" Eddy shouted, being a bit of a dick.

"Whoa, whoa, you can't say that." Ramon just awkwardly chuckled.

"I'll say what I want, eye patch guy!" Eddy was actually trying to pick a fight.

And it worked...sort of.

"Is this one-sided or something, because I can't tell what the context is." Ally finished her drive, looking at what happened ahead.

He did see that Eddy was just pretty much talking crap to an unimpressed Ramon.

"I still can't." Ally answered. "Let's just back to the start and wait for our turn again?"

"There's a whole lot of talking going on in that line." Ramon said with a honest smile. "Probably could have a good conversation or two."

"Hey, speaking of talking, there's a whole lot of people that I haven't talked to." Ally was in a very good mood, as Eddy was just driving angrily.

"Aw, shut up!" Eddy exclaimed.

Some people were sore losers, like Eddy.

* * *

Speaking of winners, the smelling challenge finally managed to get Wario and Waluigi out of here by pure guess and some others were in there, including Josee.

"Hello, I've arrived!" Josee shouted.

"Bye, ugly lady." Wario remarked with a smirk.

"You'll regret it when we come in first!" Josee proclaimed, as Jacques finally caught up to her.

"Bad liar!" Waluigi fired back.

The ice dancers didn't have the same problem that the fighting women had, as these two were coming in hot and King could finally do the challenge with her nose.

"Finally, I was wondering when that guy left! Wait, how did he smell, though?" Mai asked. "Must be some kind of super smell."

"He must be used to the garlic." King was still trying to get a proper whiff.

"I can't hate him for that." Mai remarked with a smile. "Anyways, the ice dancers are here."

"Does it matter. We ended stuck thanks to two smelly people, the ice dancers aren't that smelly." King remarked.

Despite the fact that they've won a gold medal in sports, Josee had a great nose for perfumes even if Jacques just groaned in anger and his partner wasn't interested in that.

"Trying to get the smell of a perfume does take time." Josee said, trying to get it. "Besides, this does smell of a rose."

"I don't you think you need to do that much." Jacques commented, trying to get a good result.

"Well, who knows how high of a standard we need to win this one? Besides, we both have high standards." Josee remarked.

"That's definitely true." Jacques admitted. "I don't know-"

"Yes, you don't know much about this." Josee said, as though she didn't want to be there. "Besides the rose perfumes smells better than you."

Jacques did an offended gasp.

_*The Fighting Women's confessional*_

_King didn't have that much of a hot take._

_"As much as I would like to say that they're doing better, they're not." King commented. "Wait, they got married."_

_"Hey, I thought you said that there was going to be no looking." Mai said, chuckling._

_"No, I was reading the newspaper and it said that they were married." King said, still pretty shocked. "Wait, how?"_

_"They're 100 percent doing better!" Mai proclaimed with a sly smile._

_*Confessional cut*_

Besides that, Ryo, Clark and Sanders were having trouble in this challenge, probably because they didn't have the best noses and MacArthur kinda had to sit this one out.

"Hey, ice dancers, you feelin' good? Because I do and Sanders is going to beat you!" MacArthur basically taunted.

"Wait-" Sanders said.

"You know that your partner doesn't have super smell. Oh wait, _you _should remember!" Jacques taunted the big-bodied former cadet with some taunt.

"My smelling ability has gotten better, though!" Sanders said with confidence.

"Okay." Jacques just dismissed it.

Unsurprisingly, while the former cadets actually got going, the ice dancers were about to go, as Josee finally determined the smell...or a very close approximation of it.

"I think it's a pink rose kind of smell, because it just is!" Josee indignantly argued, as the tanned perfume-loving mangave her the tip. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome..." Jacques just ran off with the perfume man just shocked at the moment.

"Wow, some people have no time to be calm." Mai said. "By the way, you're pretty good looking."

King just came up to the guy with her answer, as Ryo was just looking on awkwardly.

"It smellls like a flower that had sat in the sun for a little too long." King answered honestly, having the name of the perfume written. "Sorry, that's what it is."

The perfume man just gave her the green ticket.

"Thanks." King said with a smile. "Mai, you're going to have to pick a challenge."

"Easy choice!" Mai proclaimed.

Ryo, Clark and Sanders were still there and they were definitely trying to make a attempt and smelling a whole lot of smells that came from a whole lot of perfumes.

"Goddamn, King, I just wanted to tell you how you can smell things different!" Ryo shouted.

"Sure, she's just going to be a training partner." Yuri had a cutesy smirk.

"Your brother's trying to smell stuff, help him out here!" Ryo said, trying to be playful.

_*The Former Cadets' confessional*_

_Sanders was feeling confident in her skills, while MacArthur was there._

_"You know, I could've easily done this challenge. But I get the feeling that you'll get it second try!" MacArthur proclaimed. "You have my guarantee!"_

_"Honestly, I think I can do this first try. I just have to identify it." Sanders said, the black woman feeling it. "Which should not be that hard."_

_"Yeah and those other guys aren't doing it!" MacArthur shouted._

_*Confessional cut*_

* * *

**"That being said, there's only chance to be a true winner!"**

Either way, the first team to get the second real light blue tip was the ice dancers and second place could be taken by anyone, especially since the competition was now wide open...even first place could be snatched up.

But the ice dancers finally had the tip.

"To get to the Chill Zone in Roquebrune-Cap-Martin's only beach, you can either get on a bus with the tip and wait for a few teams to get on...or walk to there on your own!" Jacques read it. "I don't need to say it."

"We're about to walk to victory!" Josee proclaimed.

The fighting women, the contrasting students, the competitive brothers, the kid heroes and both teams of stepbrothers were only some of the teams that made it through their first challenge naturally.

The rest of the halfway-through-the-leg teams were made up of the jock rivals, the high-school fighters, the taekwondo masters and the angel rivals that were excited to do another challenge.

Unsurprisingly, most of the teams were going for the fastest potential option, which was the flower painting challlenge and and those team who came from there chose the karts.

Said karts had a long line that was definitely moving.

"Damn, this feels I'm about to ride on a rollercoaster that I have to move!" Ryuji shouted. "You feeling good?"

"You shouldn't take this so lightly, it's a hard challenge to beat if you don't know what you're doing." Kim told him seriously.

"Dude, I do, so quit worrying." Ryuji just moved forward.

Kim Kaphwan sighed with confidence. "Some people don't know how to see advice."

**"As first place is almost taken, it's anyone's game to see who could pass them!" **Don announced. **"But maybe it isn't..."**

Knuckles was just a little proud of his (relative) masterpiece.

"I'm not sure what to make of this other than I really learned about art. Fists still come first." Knuckles said, ready to show the drawing off.

"Yeah, they should at least give A for effort!" Sonic proclaimed.

"So, affort? Sounds pretty cool." Knuckles said, as he gave the drawing pad.

"No, efforts still starts with an E, A's the grade!" Sonic said.

"Oh..." Knuckles was waiting anxiously "...We did it!"

The ticket and subsquently, the tip was theirs, but the ice dancers were still too far ahead on the seaside path and the fast friends were not close at all.

"We've gotta get to Roquebrune-Cap-Martin or some place." Knuckles was ready for Sonic to do something fast. "Gotta go fast!"

"You're serious...?" Sonic said, before moving full speed ahead.

It was basically a race for the Chill Zone, as the ice dancers were sure that their running could be kept it pretty quickly and the fast friends were sure that people would move out of the way...but in the end, first come, first served.

**"Yep, it's the ice dancers and the hedgehog guys..." **Jacques and Josee ran onto the carpet and stopped instantly, as Don could see. **"Congrats, you're in first place and definitely deserve it!"**

These two just celebrated and went off, jumping with passion and happiness.

"Oh, yeah, first place...for the second time!" Jacques exclaimed.

"Whoever's got silver must be crying." Josee said with glee. "By the way, kart better next time."

"Oh, sure." Jacques honestly said, as the fast friends arrived. "You must be crying at not getting first."

"Dude, I think your privilege has...a lot." Knuckles attempted to explain, stepping on the Chill Zone.

"Constantly getting first has probably messed up your priorities, because we've got..." Sonic waited for the punchline to be said with a smile. "We've got-"

**"Second place! Huh-" **Don remarked, beinjg seeing Sonic's dissapointed expression. **"Sorry, but I don't do jokes!"**

These two did share an awkward hug, as Sonic and Knuckles were definitely happy to get silver.

**"As the first two teams have made it despite...the long walk, some others are battling as quickly as they can for third!"**

* * *

Zooey was just being watched by an fully engrossed Tails, as she managed to nail every part of the long speech with the additional dramatic flair and get their team's second ticket.

"Thank you so much for this opportunity!" Zooey then ran to Tails, who was just basically beckoning her to go.

"Let's go, you did great out there!" Tails really complimented her.

The foxes both blushed at the same time and then stopped doing that...once they realised what they were doing.

The shady couple (or evil couple, depending on your viewpoint) may have recently selected the karting challenge, but Heather aced it without much of a problem and even with Ryuji...barely making it, he made it.

The contrasting students, the evil couple and the foxes were practicallly tied for bronze and they all knew it, as they hit the Don Box.

"As much as I know that we can walk there! I'm not risking my nails!" Heather shouted.

"Me too, but it's not for petty reasons! I could use some rest right now!" Ryuji just breathed at the end.

"Same thing here. Eggman's not here, which is good!" Tails exclaimed.

They were pretty much sitting in a minibus that wasn't actually that far from where the main azure blue tip was dispensed, right next to the light blue tip to send them to the challenges.

"This is going to be a long wait." Heather groaned.

It wasn't going to be that long, as Luigi mustered up the self-confidence to finally do it pretty good and was happy about his own result.

_*The Wholesome Brothers' confessional*_

_Mario was just proud enough to accidentally shake his brother._

_"Luigi, I knew that you had it in yourself!" Mario had a lot of praise, before stopping the strong hand shake. "Er, I went too hard."_

_"Bro, I can't even sit down properly!" Luigi was just trying to sit down, before falling on the floor. "Yeah..."_

_*Confessional*_

The same thing went for the mercenaries and the former cadets, who both figured it out at the same time...thanks to basically smelling the same perfume.

"Boom, perfume 0, enforcers of the law 1!" Sanders was just happy to say that. "I respect your craft."

"It was all about the right smell, because sometimes you never know what's going to happen." Clark explained with a smile.

"That's very much true. The same thing kinda goes for being an officer." Sanders respected Clark's...work.

"Honestly, being a soldier isn't that far off from being in the police. We try our best to help!" Clark confidently said.

Ralf and MacArthur both made the whistles, as their partners just did a honest look at them.

Six teams were on a minibus that went and went it did, as it was going pretty fast to the near the actual beach and when the minibus' destination was reached, all of them ran towards their actual destination.

And of course...

**"Heather and Alejandro, you've got third!"**

"Glad we beat almost everyone else! Thanks for the opportunity!" Alejandro 'humbly' stated, as he and his partner went off somewhere else.

**"Tails, you and your crush has got fourth!"**

"YEAH, let's go!" Zooey exclaimed, as she just jumped and with Tails accidentally flying. "Hold on, those guys were on the second flight!"

Tails just landed for a moment.

"Yep, they were." Tails said.

**"Art guy and not so artsy guy, you've got fifth!"**

"Yeah and now we're top five! Yusuke, how do you feel about that?" Ryuji exclaimed with some friendly.

"It's good." Yusuke didn't sound too interested. "It was a great result."

**"Ralf and Clark, you've got sixth!"**

They both saluted, proud of their training and life.

"The battle's not even close to over, yet!" Ralf shouted anticipating the fourth leg.

**"Former cadets, you've got seventh!"**

MacArthur and Sanders both cheered for each other.

**"Wholesome brothers, you've got eighth!"**

Mario and Luigi both did the thumbs up and the fist bump simultaneously, even though it wasn't supposed to be like that.

"Alright!" Luigi happily said.

**"Well, that's a lot of teams that have finished this leg going from France to Monaco back to France..."**

* * *

**"...but as for the next set of groups, they're still in the first part of leg in France!"**

Some teams were beat boxing to pass the time while they were waiting for the next bus.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Rigby asked Roxas, who wasn't concerned with being lame.

A raccoon couldn't really understand a blonde spiky haired kid's hobbies.

"Trying to pass the time. The bus might come quicker if you're having fun." Roxas said with a smile. "Hayner told me that."

"Sorry, it's true." Hayner said.

"Yeah, quit talking. I'm doing this for my girlfriend." Rigby shouted, as Mordecai was just trying to ham bone. "I would've invited her on, but things got complicated."

"Makes sense. Probably had to work or something." Hayner smiled.

Mordecai just didn't say anything for obvious reasons, happy to not be a hypocrite and Rigby was in a winning mood.

As for others, they were not having a fun time with each other, even if it was because they teamed up at a bad time.

"Man, there's so many ladies and so little time in this race! Jack, just stand there and be cool." Johnny said, checking his blonde pompadour.

Samurai Jack said nothing, knowing that he couldn't stop him or help Johnny Bravo from hitting on Claire.

"Hey, babe! That outbreak's bad huh? Well, I've got these to handle it!" Johnny Bravo showed his arms. "No virus is going to catch me!"

"Wow, I bet you think that the virus won't hit those arms." Claire Redfield wasn't too into it.

"Heh, let's just, you know, do the rendezvous. That virus can't handle me!" Johnny replied.

"...But it's deadly and turns into a zombie." Claire said. "Also, that's a massive stretch."

"Call me when this race is over and we'll do it." Johnny Bravo just clicked his fingers backwards and back walked. "Later."

Claire Redfield just went right back to not being interested in her, as Chris was just plain pissed off at the flirt.

"I admire his creativity." Claire just commented, still disinterested.

"Yeah, hopefully he doesn't try bad pick up lines again." Chris was more than ready to throw down. "If he tries, he's going to have a problem."

Johnny Bravo went back to his unimpressed partner with a smug smile and a eyebrow raise and Samurai Jack just sighed at the lack of humility.

Either way, there was a little duo that was watching all of this go down and Shen and Ash were the names of the guys in the duo.

_*The Feisty Fighters' confessional*_

_The two blondes were smirking._

_"Man, there's probably not going to be any fighting today, but at least, we can fight through the flights!" Shen just shrugged. "Besides, Ash basically does all of the mind games."_

_"Are you saying that you're not the smartest around? Gee, looks like it's up to me to really get ourselves moving." Ash said with a smug look._

_"Yeah, don't give me that look, you're the first one up." Shen was a little bit angry._

_"I was wondering when I'll win." Ash commented, twirling his platinum blonde hair. "First time, maybe. Second time, for sure."_

_*Confessional cut*_

**"While these third flight teams are on the ground in Nice and the fourth flight has nearly landed, stay tuned to see a whole lot more finishes in France and Monaco...on the Ridonculous Race!" **Don smiled with a honest one, knowing the biggest task on reality TV was not done.

* * *

**To be continued in the third part, where several groups of duos get themselves finished with their two choices, wherever they struggled or not!**

**On the first flight:**

**1st: Jacques & Josee AKA The Ice Dancers (Ridonculous Race)**  
**2nd: Sonic & Knuckles AKA The Fast Friends (Sonic Boom)**  
**3rd: Heather & Alejandro AKA The Evil Couple (Total Drama: World Tour)**  
**4th: Tails & Zooey AKA The Foxes (Sonic Boom)**  
**5th: Ryuji & Yusuke AKA The Contrasting Students (Persona)**  
**6th: Ralf & Clark AKA The Mercenaries (Ikari Warriors)**  
**7th: Sanders & MacArthur AKA The Former Cadets (Ridonculous Race)**  
**8th: Mario & Luigi AKA The Wholesome Brothers (Super Mario)**

**The teams that are not in the top 8 and have fast finishes coming in Part 3, where the third **_**and **_**fourth flight lands and where the challenge sizes come to kick them in the butt!**


	29. Episode 3-3: Micronation Madness

**New Super Ridonculous Race**  
**Episode 3: Monaco Meltdown!**  
**Part 3: Micronation Madness!**

**A new episode, new seven parts and new challenges are ahead of these contestants!**

**So far, two of them have been done and eight teams have finished the third leg of this extensive race and many more are coming close on their second challenge!**

**Many are also doing their first challenge, some of which have been doing it for a while and others that haven't been there for that long!**

**Finally, the third flight has landed with its respective teams and having about 120 tourists in one place causes a lot of chaos in this micro nation!**

**You could say it was madness, even and I'll get on with the madness of this story!**

**Also, I don't own any of the characters that are in this story, as they're all owned by their respective owners, including Disney, Nickelodeon, Time Warner, Nintendo, Sega, Capcom and many other companies and creators that have had their hands in creating these characters!**

* * *

The show was back on and Don was more than happy about the show being back on completely.

**"Welcome back to the Super Ridonculous Race, where we're topping world records that were never meant to be topped and doing it anyways, because that's cool!"**

There may have been on hinting of irony, because the host wasn't having a good time, but the RR was probably going to go on a hiatus.

Speaking of going on, some teams were way closer than others to the Chill Zone and it was mostly because of their challenge choices, as the flower drawing or painting artists were there in numbers.

"Rad, Enid!"

Kaio wasn't one of them.

"There's a lot of people drawing flowers for some reason." Kaio said. "Dendy, do your best!"

"Don't worry, I'll make sure that I will do my best." Dendy replied. "There's a lot of unfriendly faces here."

"Maybe it's because they had a bad day. I'll help them have a good day!"

Some faces were friendly, others were the opposite.

"Good job, Dante! We got beaten to the punch by some seniors." Trish groaned, in a very unchatty mood.

"They haven't finished yet, so what's wrong?" Dante asked, taking a look at Stromboli's painting. "Oh, they're probably artists."

"Good observation there." Trish didn't like the challenge.

And some faces really liked the challenge, despite their odd disdain for each other...or it was a little one-sided, but it wasn't a friendly relationship.

"Stromboli shows you the work of a puppeteer!" Stromboli proclaimed.

"Wow, really? It doesn't look that impressive." Coachman remarked. "But if it passes, then that's more on her than on you-"

The flower lady slapped the old man with his own whip very hard, as she got the ticket.

"Are you smart?" Stromboli asked with a told-you-so look. "Stromboli not smart, but no liar either."

Coachman couldn't believe it, but he realise that he didn't actually care that much after all and some others noticed it.

"Wimp...or not wimp!" Chloe shouted, trying to taunt in a very special way that made no sense. "I showed him."

"Yes, Chloe, you did!" Sabrina reminded her, definitely believing him. "It looks really good."

"Of course, it does!" Chloe boasted.

The other French team was just trying to get the handle of drawing a flower, which looked way harder than it thought.

"This isn't my challenge, but then again none of these are my challenge." Alya was just trying to get the flower right.

"Nah, I know. But it's still cool to do some stuff that you're not good at." Nino said, having his headphones off. "Besides, I'd suck on this one too."

"Thanks, Nino. I think I'm getting better at this thing." Alya didn't do too bad. "Honestly, Chloe isn't doing too bad."

"Nah, I'm doing way better than you. Watch this!" Chloe proclaimed, as she gave her artwork to the flower lady, who...

...rejected it.

"Why did you do that? It is good, what's your problem!" Chloe shouted.

"Yeah, Chloe put a lot of effort into her stuff!" Sabrina complained

The supportive friends were taken aback by the loud backlash, but nevertheless, Alya drew on.

"I don't even know how I started that, but I did." Alya sounded like she regretted something heavy. "Sorry about that."

"Eh, it's no big deal. A lot of people like to start drama for dumb reasons." Enid said, practically sounding wise. "I'd rather not."

"That's really easy. Chloe's a problem." Alya stated.

"Like I said, I'd rather not." Enid said.

_*The Bodega Heroes' confessional*_

_Both Rad and Enid were more than ready to talk about the dumb drama._

_"Wow, that's a lot of words to say that you suck." Rad just added. "Man, we're about to ace this."_

_"Are you seeing this, 'cause it's kinda bad." Enid stated, being a bit nervous._

_"Just has to be kinda okay, Enid. Maybe?" Rad was pretty unsure._

_*Confessional cut*_

**'**

There was a whole lot of teams coming into their second challenge and the efforts were strong from the second challenge teams that were actually participating in the race.

"Let's get 'em, dudes!" Chet shouted. "Let's choose the same thing, so that we can prove that we're the better stepbrothers?"

"What kind of methodology is that?" Josh asked.

"The kind that is going to prove that who's the better stepbrothers!" Drake exclaimed.

"Makes sense, I guess! Get ready to get owned!" Lorenzo shouted back.

The two teams of stepbrothers were more than ready to beat each other in the same exact challenge with their own unique quirks, as they were up against the theatre.

"Why this one? It's not where the best actors are." Josh asked.

"Does it have to be, though?" Chet threw his own question out there. "The real question is how hard you're going to be owned?"

"I think it might be bad for you, because Shakespeare is really simple to understand!" Josh proclaimed.

"Uh...yeah!" Chet shouted without a response.

Cammy and Juni were not surprised at why some of the people were here, especially considering that this was the next manliest challenge after karting inside the most famous tunnel.

"Wow, I guess it's my turn again." Cammy stated. "Good luck, you two!"

The returning stepbrothers and the new stepbrothers didn't really hear that, as Josh and Chet were readying themselves for the stage and so were quite a few stuck teams.

_*The Zombie Hunters' confessional*_

_Frank was just feeling excited, as Chuck was just groaning._

_"Someone should have told me not to team up with this annoying doofus. As much as I respect your attitude, geez, you're kinda annoying." Chuck remarked._

_"Doesn't really matter that much, considering that the reality show must have gave some kind of ego." Frank remarked, as Chuck gave a serious look. "Come on, I'm just joshing you."_

_"Really..." Chuck felt some regret._

_*Confessional cut*_

There was a whole lot of upper high tier teams that were able to do their best and some of their best wasn't the greatest, but it was some acting.

Cammy didn't exactly do too bad, being able to pass it with some trouble, but Juni just gave an approving thumbs up.

Jade passed it, even adding an overconfident smirk at the end, which made Tori incredulous at the still low chance of her losing the challenge, but Jade just went with it.

Chuck, despite not being an actor, or even much of a on-screen guy since Willamette's infection, managed to do pretty decently at it and this time, he was sure of it.

"I did on the first try." Chuck said, still very surprised.

"Just plain old balls. You had the balls to win." Frank West said, as Chuck just sighed.

Eggman didn't pass, because he was pretty much angry about something that he might have forgotten about and he tripped on nothing.

Despite Waluigi not being the best actor, he tried...very hard, maybe even too hard, as he just emphasised every word like it was an serious attempt. But, he coughed very hard.

He didn't pass, though and neither did Larry, who flubbed reading from a script and also tripped on that same nothing.

"Man, Shakespeare was a legend." Larry said.

"Are you joking? He's literally the reason that theatre exists in the it does today." Von Karma scoffed at Larry's lack of knowledge.

"Sorry that I don't know everything." Larry scoffed back petuantly.

_*The Space Pilots' confessional*_

_Fox just stayed silent, while Falco had some words for a certain white-haired prosecutor._

_"Falco..." Fox said._

_"Geez, it's not like that everyone knows who that the guy is. Especially if they came from other worlds!" Falco said loudly. "Heck, he probably doesn't exist on other worlds."_

_"Falco, it's not that serious of a deal..." Fox sighed._

_"Honestly, what else are you going to do with the wait?" Falco asked._

_"Not sweating the small stuff that's for sure." Fox said with a smile._

_*Confessional cut*_

* * *

**"As another team finishes well quick, the perfume well goes deep with some of these teams...or not!"**

There was a whole lot of duos that on the perfume challenge, mostly because of the fact that was it simultaneously very easy to smell and hard to pass the challenge.

Especially if you're not good with smelling things, which a good chunk of the contestants were definitely are.

"What is that?!" Hinako asked. "It seems like something hard to smell."

"I mean, you're right." Jasmine said. "This really is the easiest challenge to do, but the hard to beat."

"We just need to change up our strategies." Hinako said, readying herself for the battle.

"Do we? We just need to be able to smell way better, though." Jasmine stated, as the Australian was still sniffing. "Shouldn't be hard."

"Some things can be made hard when you've got no idea what you're doing." Ryo remarked, as the other girls were just looking at him awkwardly. "Uh, yeah!"

"Too awkward..." Shawn remarked, as the guy finally got the smell. "Take it from someone with a great sense of smell."

"Okay, but you're not a...socialist?" Ryo said, as Shawn just got shook by the comment.

"Karate guy, I didn't know that we were getting political." Shawn accused angrily.

"...Oh, shit. That's what that means, I mean you don't talk to a lot of people." Ryo just told him, as Shawn just looked displeased. "...It's not."

"Come on, really?" Shawn asked incredulously.

"Yes, really." Ryo said honestly.

The next team to leave the location, as these two teams were more than ready to get out and move on.

_*The Japanese Girls' confessional*_

_Kasumi and Hinako were down to just analyze the competition._

_"Wow, he doesn't seem like the smartest person, but he has a good heart." Hinako said with a awkward smile._

_"Trust me, he's one hell of a honest fighter and a good guy!" Kasumi stated. "Sakazaki, it doesn't matter that much."_

_"But that's between him and that other guy." Hinako said._

_"Yeah. Sakazaki, we're going to fight sometime." Kasumi proclaimed._

_*Confessional cut*_

Shawn and Ryo finally got their tips and it was not for a lack of trying between most of the duos that were actually in the perfume challenge.

Kasumi and Hinako were still stuck...stuck enough for a team that was doing their second challenge to come in and do a comment, said team being the black-haired goth-ish older teen and the brown-haired peppy older teen that were the stage rivals.

"What's up, party people...you guys don't look like party people." Tori said, noticing that the Japanese girls were sad.

"I know, we're fighters that are girls!" Hinako replied.

"Cool, you guys should keep on doing that." Tori just clicked his fingers towards the Japanese ladies. "Alright, time to smell things."

"It's very hard to find out where the smell is. It will take a long time!" Hinako told her.

"Geez, you're still on the first challenge? This must be a hard one." Tori was practically panicking.

"No, it's not." Jade stated with confidence.

Both teams were now working together in very different ways to finish the challenge as a team and some other teams were just doing their best.

"Man, this is definitely a wild challenge to choose." Ken remarked.

"There's a reason why I chose this challenge." Ryo stated.

"Of course there is." Ken said.

"Are you making fun of me...?"

**"While more teams finish their first challenge and move onto their second challenge..."**

* * *

**"...more teams are getting stuck on the first challenge, probably working their best to achieve something decent!"**

Nino just nailed it, as Alya just threw a thumbs up at Chloe, who was re-doing the challenge.

Kitty and Kurt were just plain surprised that they made it and Trish and Dante were in the final steps of getting their thing approved.

"Come on, I can't just get this." Trish said. "I didn't even try that time."

"Quit acting like you're an super good artist." Dante said. "You won't get it instantly."

"Says the man that's going to act like an ass about it." Trish smirked.

"I'm not the best at motivation." Dante remarked, before he got the tip. "Never mind, you won!"

"I'll take it anyways!"

**"Despite that the third flight are here to either cause problems or go through the leg cleanly, but I know that most of them are going to do both!"**

Johnny Bravo and Samurai Jack were the oddest of the third flight duos with some tough competition and they were also the first to reach the Don Box from the third flight.

"Alright, buster, it's time for the competition to truly start!" Johnny proclaimed.

"Dude, you're right in the middle. It's no time to start talking garbage." Mortimer said.

"Yeah, mind your own business!" Johnny shouted.

"I'm minding my own business, you dingus!" Mortimer shouted.

"Hah, you're just some mouse who thinks they're smart-" Johnny got cut off by Pete groaning.

"Are you gonna be all talk or not?" Pete asked without missing a beat, as Johnny just stood up tall. "Okay..."

Samurai Jack just felt his inner calm try to ensure that Johnny Bravo didn't do stupid, but he knew that it was already happening, so he picked the best challenge that he could.

Others were a little bit less cautious, as Snufkin and Mordecai definitely had an serious interaction.

"Why are you so tall?" Mordecai asked.

"I don't know, but why are you so feathery?" Snufkin asked back.

"Dude, I don't know! I was born like this!" Mordecai said.

"Nah, it's fine. I don't know why I'm short, but does it matter?" Snufkin said, still not being serious.

"No way, man." Mordecai was very serious. "Dude, you don't take anything seriously."

Snufkin just smiled innocently, as Mordecai was just plainly angry at him.

**"Now it's back to the perfume challenge, as a certain team aces it in three minutes apparently!"**

Back at the stall of perfumes that couldn't be sold and was near the coast, there was still several teams who either had very low tensions or didn't play the guessing and constantly second guessed

Jade was either carrying the team or Tori was having a bad day, as the not-so-gothy girl was just smelling something good.

"Man, why does every perfume smell like a flower?" Tori asked. "Hot guy, there's one that smells like some red rose and-"

"-Of course, you wouldn't know. At least, I don't complain about it." Jade remarked, as Tori was just telling the guy.

"Hold on. Yeah, there's this red perfume that smells like a dried-up rose and it's kinda really good." Tori said. "Do you know where I can buy one?"

Jade was just plain rolling her eyes.

"...It's really expensive." The perfume guy who would give the tip said. "Also, you got the tip."

"Oh, you speak English-" Tori said.

"Come on, we've got things to win.

The stage rivals were on their way to the Chill Zone and so were another team and they were practically met up at the same place...which was also the Chill Zone.

**"Dante & Trish, you've got 9th place!"**

These two just smiled at the next team who was...

**"Tori & Jade, you've got 10th!"**

The stage rivals, Tori throwing the same playful smile back and Jade just crossed his arms.

"Damn, that was way too close for comfort." Trish threw some sarcasm at Jade.

"I'm pretty sure we don't have superpowers or whatever, but we came in the top ten!" Tori proclaimed, which made Trish squint. "Think about it!"

"I didn't think too much about it." Trish said.

"Uh, think more." Tori suggested.

Trish was very confused and Tori just crossed her arms and was only less confused, as Dante and Jade were watching on total awe.

"Yep, that's Tori for ya." Jade remarked, being gothy.

"Not gonna lie, I think she's chill." Dante said. "You two ain't super friendly."

"Trust me, she's definitely _a _friend." Jade said, throwing some spite in there. "Not the best friend."

"Eh, you could get worse." Dante just looked at Trish, who didn't apperciate the look.

* * *

The perfume challenge was a favourite for some of the teams and there was going to be a lot of them, including Leshawna, Sabrina, Kurt and...Juni, who were doing their second challenge this time.

Others were doing it for the very first time, as Mordecai was still in a bit of a weird mood about something.

"Dude, look at who's here!" Rigby remarked. "You kinda broke it off with her."

"Hey, it's going to be an easy challenge." Mordecai said, seeing that a certain team was leaving. "Rigby, we'll be out of here in no time."

"It's ladies perfumes stuff!" Rigby said. "It's going to be super hard to figure it out."

"I had a girlfriend, it's cool." Mordecai remarked, as Kasumi came up to the blue bird. "Wait, it's not hard is it."

"You need a strong sense of smell to achieve victory. Essentially, don't be fooled by how simple it is." Kasumi told the bird honestly.

Kasumi just ran to her partner, Hinako, who was waiting for her to hop onto their second challenge and the Japanese Girls were finally on their way to not losing, which was going to be hard.

Speaking of struggling teams, in the very ridonculous stalls, there was two teams that were helping each other in a very odd manner.

"I ain't seeing anything that isn't too much out of the ordinary." Juni stated, as the perfumes were smelling.

"I'm not much of a perfume lady, but I'll try." Cammy said.

"Oh, Cammy." Juni remarked. "It's my challenge to do...speaking of challenge."

"This could be very easy depending on how accurate we need to be. Shouldn't be too hard." Cammy remarked, as a certain big black woman was saying something.

"It is hard if you ain't in the know about perfume!" Leshawna shouted. "Trust me, this is hard."

"I still don't know that much about perfumes and things!" Beth said.

_*The Reality Show Pros' confessional*_

_Beth was a little bit scared, but Leshawna was feeling pretty cool._

_"What kind of challenge is this? It's both really easy and really hard." Beth said. "It's kinda weird."_

_"It's gonna be easy!" Leshawna exclaimed. "There ain't no reason why you can't smell whatever type of rose this is."_

_"I don't know, it's kinda hard to tell." Beth said._

_*Confessional cut*_

With that being said, it was not like this was going to be easy for any one of them, as even Sabrina, who would probably help Chloe with the perfume stuff, couldn't do it.

"Wow, why is this so hard?" Sabrina asked. "It's just perfume."

"I don't know, they probably have some suspect stuff." Chloe replied snottily. "I wouldn't be caught dead smelling like that."

"Yeah, it's really bad." Sabrina remarked. "Let's hope I've got this."

"Of course, you would." Chloe said, as her friend was just smelling a rose pink bottle, as Beth was checking in. "Come on, wait your turn!"

"I'm waiting, though." Beth remarked, as Chloe scoffed at her. "That was kinda unecessary."

"Glad you understand!" Sabrina shouted.

As for the other two newcomers in the building, they were also struggling a bit at figuring out the smells and oddly enough, at talking.

"Er, hey, Kurt, you here often?" Juni asked.

"Literally the first time. You a perfume lady or what?" Kurt kept it cool.

"Kinda, I just like living my life. You know, after being freed." Juni remarked, keeping her smile on the whole time.

"Uh, yeah, cults are crazy. You know, what's not crazy? Me about my life." Kurt remarked, as Juni chuckled.

"Honestly, that's really cool that you don't have to worry about your own life that much...since you're a superhero!" Juni enthusiastically said.

"Kinda still figuring out some things." Kurt said. "But you know, this challenge smells."

Juni just chuckled, as Kitty was (understandably) getting a little bit tired of him not helping her out in this challenge and Kurt was just giving her the classic wave.

"Seriously, Kurt, this is a challenge where you stay here for a few minutes or a half an hour." Kitty said, getting frustrated on not being able to smell perfumes properly.

"Come on, she's a pretty cool person to talk to." Kurt remarked, as he was just waving his goodbye to Juni. "What, are you getting jealous or something?"

"I mean, she's probably nice. Doesn't mean you can do dumb stuff." Kitty commented, not really being super serious.

_*The Young Mutants' confessional*_

_Kitty and Kurt weren't super good with each other's company, but it was fine._

_"Huh, we could've helped to win it and also, you know, grab a friend." Kurt said with a chuckle._

_"She could, you know, live in an alternate universe." Kitty Pryde just thought._

_"Hey, that's not a problem." Kurt said, ready to make Kitty just put her head in her hands._

_*Confessional cut*_

There are some winners though, as the fashionista friends and the reality show pros practically came at the same time and...with the same answer, as well.

"Yeah, it's a white rose!" Sabrina shouted.

"We been smelling the same bottle, 'cause that's also a white rose." Leshawna also explained.

That ended pretty well for the both, as they both managed to get their second tip for the leg and were finally on their way to the Chill Zone.

Leshawna was shaking her booty, as she had did it and Rigby was just getting a close look.

"Dude-" Rigby was about to do something, before Chloe just slapped him.

"Winners only!" Sabrina shouted at him.

Rigby just scratched his head, as Mordecai was figuring something out.

**"The struggle may not be getting any easier, but these teams are making it look very simple...as they run to the Chill Zone!"**

Mai and Dendy's paintings were practically worlds apart in terms of quality, but they were both passable in an accurate manner and they were also...not leaving at the same time.

Yet both the fighting women and the kid heroes were up against each other on the way to the Chill Zone...actually, they were very close to it.

"Wow, that was way closer than it had any right to be." Mai stopped for a second. "We were barely beaten by two kids."

"I know, but it's fine. Any team could catch up in this type of leg." Dendy stated honestly.

"Huh, that's kinda not true. How can you guys be so cute, yet so strong?" Mai asked.

"I train my hardest! I'm guessing you train a lot too?!" Kaio was very excited.

"We both train our best." King stated, as Kaio just threw a thumbs up. "...Fine."

Understandable, the pack of teams that were

**"Ryo & Yuri, you're in 11th place!"**

Yuri just threw her right hand out to bring a thumbs up, as Ryo just sighed...in a picture.

**"Beth & Leshawna, you're in 12th place!"**

These two more than happy to bring it on...in the next leg.

**"Kaio & Dendy, you're in 13th!"**

Kaio was very clearly excited and Dendy was feeling pretty cool.

**"Mai Shiranui & King, you're in 14th!"**

These two were more than happy to just...not do a pose.

"Come on, it's 14th place." Mai said, as the ninja wasn't super happy.

**"Out of 122 teams, three of which that are going to be sent home!" **Don announced, as Mai just sighed pretty hard.

"Mai, that's still a really good result." King stated, not taking Mai's high-standards reaction. "Not the best, but still..."

"Andy's expecting the best from me!" Mai justified it.

Back in the tunnel of karting, racing and driving, there was definitely more than a few people that easily passed the challenge because they knew how to drive and...

of course, Frank karted himself to victory on his second try.

"Let's go!" Frank shouted.

"Yep, we're done here." Chuck stated.

Now it's back to teams that have finished their Monaco run in a good spot.

**"Chloe & Sabrina, 15th!"**

The blonde fashionista and the ginger genius lady were both posing like they were above the people that would finish after them and of course..

**"Frank & Chuck, you're in 16th!"**

Two zombie hunters saw that and had to comment on it.

"Wait until you're 30 and see how you're doing?" Frank asked with a smug smile, throwing Chloe off-guard.

"Like, how even are you?" Chloe also asked snottily.

"A award-winning journalist." Frank just went on with his day.

Chuck was just struggling to believe that Frank had that kind of dumb interaction with a 16-year old.

_*The Zombie Hunters' confessional*_

_Frank was full steam ahead with his efforts, as Chuck was trying to keep things at the speed limit...metaphorically speaking._

_"Top twenty, can you even imagine that! Just two ordinary people with good weapon-building skills beating teams with super powers." Frank just put his arm around Chuck. "Now, that's top-tier."_

_"Goddamn it, Frank." Chuck just stated. "It's not even that big of a deal, just calm down for a bit."_

_"Whoa, whoa, was just celebrating a good leg!" Frank proclaimed. "You know, what good teams do."_

_"Calm down, Frank, we're still in the beginning." Chuck just didn't really feel it. "There's no big celebration."_

* * *

**"While the top 16 are set, the rest of them are very much not...except for maybe a few self-proclaimed villains or fighters!"**

Don was very much right about the teams that were pretty close into getting a run towards the Chill Zone, as theater was more packed than ever and contained a lot of teams.

Some of them even coming from the third flight and some of them were liking the amateur theatre acting and others were...trying to get good at the acting.

"I'm ready to get my act on!" Ron proclaimed.

"Ron, I dunno if you are. Look at the guy on the stage!" Kim Possible rebutted.

"Oh, yeah, I'm kinda like that guy." Ron boasted.

Waluigi was acting up a storm on the stage, as he was just keeping emphasising each major word like it mattered, striking a few questioning poses as though he was born for this and his sad acting was on point.

All for the sake for a challenge that wasn't even that hard to pass and he made the script really work for him and Wario just clapped really loudly.

"Yeah, yeah, it's Waluigi time!" Waluigi exclaimed, as the young tanned actor gave Waluigi his own tip. "Wario, it's time to chill!"

"Waluigi, Wario's gonna go to the zone!" Wario was just clicking his fingers. "Let's chill there!"

These two were out and there was a lot of actors that were not great at doing their job...aside from a team that these two kinda knew.

"You winning, you fat guys?" Waluigi mocked the duo.

"Wario's ahead!" Wario shouted, being very genuine.

"Do I look like someone that tolerates taunting your own alliance?" the coachman asked with a smug grin.

"Yeah!" Wario shouted.

And they were off to the Chill Zone.

_*The Old Mens' confessional*_

_Stromboli just chuckled at his partner's misfortune._

_"I mean, you look like nice guy! Stromboli don't look like nice guy." Stromboli shouted at his partner. "Also, Stromboli knows the act!"_

_"It would be a shame if you were, to say, be stuck on the challenge for an hour." Barker suggested, feigning concern. "But no, you wouldn't get stuck."_

_"Stromboli doesn't get stuck!" Stromboli didn't get it, and his balding partner...just put his face in his hands._

_*Confessional cut*_

Speaking of actors, there was still some first flight teams that were still there and some, once again, were liking it here.

"I'm gonna tell 'em that you're a lame." Lorenzo said, chilling in the seat as Chet was trying his best on stage.

"You are some dumb child, calm down." Captain Hook fired back. "Smee's winning this."

"It's not like we both can't win." Lorenzo chuckled, as Chet was in the process of doing it.

Chet was actually making things look surprisingly easy in this actual challenge, as he was just acting with some passion...probably because he wanted to stay on the first flight.

The line-reading was on point and he really gave it a bit of a care and so he managed to get a tip with an really Shakespearean dialogue, as Lorenzo just jeered at Captain Hook.

"Yeah, laugh about it!" Captain Hook shouted back. "You will see what two pirates can do."

"Aye, aye, cap'n!" Smee exclaimed, as he was up on stage.

For some reason, it was like the luck of Chet's attempt carried over onto some other teams' attempts, as Smee was just doing the act for his captain and he was nailing it with some genuine surprise.

Even then, it wasn't like Smee didn't have some mistakes, but it was more than enough (even without being super shouty) to take the tip for his team.

"We set sail for the carpet!" Captain Hook shouted. "Smee, step lively!"

"Hey, how about helping some scientists here?!" Eggman asked. "We're stuck here."

"Get yourself unstuck, fool!" Captain Hook just said, before his team was running in.

"No, it's not my fault!" Eggman pouted, as Lord Boxman was kinda peeved at his own teammate for messing things up so much. "Anyways, I will win it next time!"

"You said that the past three times, though!" Lord Boxman shouted, really worried, as Terry Bogard was finally working it. "Besides everyone's passing you."

"Cool." Eggman had a smug grin. "I have ideas."

Terry was just a little bit confused at why the two science guys were at the challenge for so long, but he knew that Duck would bring the energy.

"I'm here to say that this Shakespeare guy knows the struggle!" Duck exclaimed, as the break dancing bar man was just here to show his okay acting chops.

Duck didn't have the best luck in the world, but he was having a better time than Smee at the thing, more than ready to show everybody how to do it and he had his enthusiasm in the right place.

It was pretty Shakespearean even if Duck was too excited about getting the win and he managed to finish it for his own team.

"Alright, dudes!" Duck King shouted.

"Geez, Duck, wait until..." Terry saw that his partner actually had the tip. "...Okay, finally, now for the karts!"

"Let's go!" Duck King wasn't about to wait for no-one except for his partner.

That being said, Edd was actually in his element here, but he was just hanging around a whole lot of suspect people and Eddy was very comfortable with that.

"Heh hey, what's up? I heard you like tough people." Eddy was just chilling. "And I'm a tough man looking for a tough alliance."

"Eddy?" Edd said, not expecting anything good.

"Geez, you're twelve. You're not exactly a hot shot of anything." Sly remarked.

"...Pretty much what he said." Kim Possible was waiting for Ron to go in.

"Listen, I've been dealing jawbroker-getting business for sure." Eddy attempted to convince people, while Ron was doing the thing. "I've got some serious skills."

_*The Teen Agents' confessional*_

_Ron was just feeling himself, as Kim was trying to calm him down._

_"Man, I can't believe I didn't pass that. I did the whole nine yards and some other stuff!" Ron complained. "He just doesn't like me that much."_

_"Ron, I think you're over thinking this. You probably messed something up." Kim said._

_"I don't know what I messed up." Ron remarked. "I kinda aced it."_

_"Definitely something big, but I'm not an acting expert." Kim stated, still not smug._

_*Confessional cut*_

**"Well that was wild...**

* * *

**"...now it's back to seeing some teams actually win the leg!"**

Speaking of winners, there was a whole lot of effort coming in from the karting section and the sketching section, there was some high-tier finishes coming from the people that were there.

One of them was long overdue...actually, it was two.

The babysitters owned the kart racing and the bodega heroes were actually pretty close with their drawing, as Enid finally got her team the second tip...and they were both running at roughly the same time.

"Sam, how are you so slow?" Cat asked. "You were super fast before!"

"I dunno!" Sam exclaimed. "Why are you so fast?"

"Because I like to be fast!" Cat answered.

This residental area provided Rad and Enid with enough time to catch up to them, but it was still just catching up, as one team had to come ahead.

"Haha, still top twenty!" Rad was definitely in a celebratory mood.

Both teams were on the beach side Chill Zone and they were pretty much chilling in the best ways, as Don was more than down to say his words and also wear shades.

**"Sam & Cat, you're in 18th!"**

These two just fist bumped together, as they were happy to be 18th and also happy to prove some people wrong.

**"Radicles & Enid, you're in 19th!"**

"Yeah, still top twenty! How about it!" Rad said, seeing that 19 out of 122 is still very good.

"It's pretty cool." Enid crossed her own arms.

"Yeah, still beat 'ya." Sam remarked at Enid.

"You're not too bad yourself." Enid said.

"Cool...you like chicken?" Cat pretty much had to make it up on the fly.

_*The Babysitters' confessional*_

_The red-headed daydreamer was just getting a weird look from Sam._

_"Sometimes, you need to say stuff or you're gonna not say stuff. My brother had that happened to him and he broke someone's jaw because of that." Cat explained in a weird way._

_"...Why?" Sam said._

_"He told me!" Cat replied, chuckling after that._

_"I still respect him." Sam said._

_*Confessional cut*_

Speaking of finishing teams, some of them were only slightly overdue.

**"Chet & Lorenzo, you're in 20th...and on the first flight!"**

These two stepbrothers were standing in front of each other, doing a smug questioning pose as though they were saying that how they did very good.

"How's that for winning?" Lorenzo asked.

**"Captain Hook & Smee, you're in 21st and also on the first flight!"**

The pirates were just trying to get their breath back, as they just ran over the carpet and sat down on the sand and Smee was just seeming them pose.

"But you're in 20th!" Smee replied.

"And we're ahead by a little bit!" Chet added, as he pointed the finger at Smee.

"Does it matter that much?" Smee asked, not really taking it seriously.

"No, so why are you mad?" Lorenzo just stopped doing the pose to mock Hook's right hand man.

"I'm just...putting it out there!" Smee stated, not sure what to do at this point.

The stepbrothers laughed at the balding man, as Captain Hook just got up and did a better thing.

"Let's just leave these two idiots to laugh." Captain Hook was willing to walk out.

"Aye, aye, cap'n!" Smee just followed him.

And it worked really, as Chet and Lorenzo won a battle that didn't matter, but they were happy anyways.

* * *

Speaking of more action, the kart challenge was packed full of teams and some of them were a little angrier than the rest with their spiky hair and equally spiky attitudes.

Except for Kasumi, who was plainly focused on taking her honest game to the next level with the counter-pick to do some drawing.

"Seriously, Jen, you should be killing it in here!" Tom said, worried about his team.

"I know, but it's like someone's trying to push me." Jen just kept on sketching.

"Who's this fool and what is he doing?" Kasumi made a declaration that didn't need to be made. "I'll stop him."

"You're literally looking at him." Tom said, feeling tired.

Kasumi was looking at a confused Dedede, who may have been bumping Jen for no reason and she was ready to tell some harsh wods.

"Stop this madness at once." Kasumi shouted at Dedede, who had a blank.

"Some people and their dramatics. Was trying to position myself, lady!" Dedede remarked. "Artists do that."

"But you've been slowing down another team and I can't let you do that!" Kasumi shouted, as the fashion bloggers just moved slightly to the left of Dedede.

"I'm sorry for doing that. Now, can you stop acting like I know you?" Dedede was tired of Kasumi's bull.

"Yes." Kasumi said with way too much serious-ness.

The blue-haired akido practitioner and the blue penguin kept their eyes on each other, as they went back to doing their challenge...and they stopped doing that as they went back to drawing.

"Was that necessary? You could've asked him." Hinako told Kasumi, who felt more motivated.

"Yes, but he looks like a bad guy." Kasumi remarked.

_*The Cocky Kings' confessional*_

_K. Rool was not taking things super seriously, as was Dedede._

_"Yo, why was she all like 'You killed my painting' like she was the one that did it!" K. Rool proclaimed. "Those bloggers are okay, nobody got hurt 'cept her!"_

_"Yeah, you're kidding. Look I made a small mistake, but she went off like a Bomber over it and she looked ready to fight!" King Dedede stated._

_"You would beat her in a fight one-hundred percent! She's got stick arms and stuff and you got that hammer!" K. Rool hyped his friend up._

_"Come on, she's carrying big people like it was nothing. It's not 100 percent...more like 80." Dedede said._

_*Jen's confessional*_

_The fashion blogging lady was down to make her statement._

_"As much as I appreciate the gesture, she was just way overboard about all of those drama words." Jen stated. "I'm liking how super dramatic and super dumb this race is!"_

_*Confessional cut*_

Finally, one last team would finish the race...before the ad break or pee break from the people that were streaming happened.

**"Jasmine and Shawn, you two have achieved 22nd!"**

"Yes, we're still at the top!" Shawn proclaimed, ready to do a back flip. "Good job, Jasmine."

"Nah, it's fifty-fifty, you rocked that kart place." Jasmine said. "Shawn, you feeling good?"

"No zombie can hurt me now!" Shawn was ready to fight.

**"Do you want to test that theory?" **Don was more scared for Shawn's well being and probably his own.

"Maybe!" Shawn shouted confidently, as Jasmine was feeling awkward.

"I don't know, Shawn, you're still unarmed." Jasmine stated, as the guy finally realised. "Let's just chill on the beach chairs."

Shawn chuckled before realising something obvious, but he couldn't say no to a beach chair that was spread out.

**"Speaking of testing theories, which teams will take the final three spots on the first flight? Will they be two old men, two karate warrior guys, the previous top three, who knows? You'll see it...after the break!"**

Don did a wink, as the screen went to back.

* * *

**To be continued in the fourth part, where several more teams get themselves finished!**

**-On the first flight:-**

**1st: Jacques & Josee AKA The Ice Dancers (Ridonculous Race)**  
**2nd: Sonic & Knuckles AKA The Fast Friends (Sonic Boom)**  
**3rd: Heather & Alejandro AKA The Evil Couple (Total Drama: World Tour)**  
**4th: Tails & Zooey AKA The Foxes (Sonic Boom)**  
**5th: Ryuji & Yusuke AKA The Contrasting Students (Persona)**  
**6th: Ralf & Clark AKA The Mercenaries (Ikari Warriors)**  
**7th: Sanders & MacArthur AKA The Former Cadets (Ridonculous Race)**  
**8th: Mario & Luigi AKA The Wholesome Brothers (Super Mario)**  
**9th: Dante & Trish AKA The Demon Hunters (Devil May Cry)**  
**10th: Tori & Jade AKA The Stage Rivals (Victorious)**

**11th: Ryo & Yuri AKA The Karate Siblings (Art of Fighting)**  
**12th: Beth & Leshawna AKA The Reality Show Pros (Total Drama Action)**  
**13th: Kaio & Dendy AKA The Kid Heroes (OK KO)**  
**14th: Mai Shiranui & King AKA The Fighting Women (Fatal Fury & Art of Fighting)**  
**15th: Chloe & Sabrina AKA The Fashionista Friends (Miraculous Ladybug)**  
**16th: Frank & Chuck AKA The Zombie Hunters (Dead Rising)**  
**17th: Wario & Waluigi AKA The Competitive Brothers (Super Mario/Wario)**  
**18th: Sam & Cat AKA The Babysitters (Sam & Cat)**  
**19th: Rad & Enid AKA The Bodega Heroes (OK KO)**  
**20th: Chet & Lorenzo AKA The Ridonculous Stepbrothers (Ridonculous Race)**

**21st: Captain Hook & Mr. Smee AKA The Pirates (Peter Pan)**  
**22nd: Jasmine & Shawn AKA The Survivalists (Total Drama: Pahkitew Island)**

**TBC in Part 4, where at least fifteen more teams are going to finish and this challenge can go to rest or something...**


	30. Update 10: July 2020

**New Super Ridonculous Race**  
**The July 2020 Update!**

**I'm in a chapter-making mood now.**

* * *

So, this is an update that's going to show a small part of the fourth part, which should be coming within the next week and a half...considering that I'm back to doing stuff with it.

Maybe the challenges made things harder in the current episode, but I'm making quite a bit of progress since two days ago (the time when I restarted work on the next part) and uh, you're definitely going to see it.

Part 4 will also contain a whole lot of teams finishing, leaving space for the third flight and fourth flight teams to do their best and show them that they're not out of the game.

As a whole, this episode will contain seven parts to it...mostly because trying to fit in two hundred and something contestants in one episode is a feat that I would wish on no-one.

I'm making sure that each and every part contains the best writing that they have, because I want to show this story's odd strengths.

The characters, of which, there's going to be a lot of in part 4.

* * *

**The story continues in Part 4, which should be coming (once again) within the next ten days.**


	31. Episode 3-4: Middling Monaco!

**New Super Ridonculous Race**  
**Episode 3: Monaco Meltdown!**  
**Part 4: Middling Monaco!**

**I ran out of stuff to say, other than that is the fourth part of the episode and there's going to be a lot of interactions and actions happening that haven't been seen before...in this episode!**

**Old teams may come back with a chance to win, minor rivalries are probably going to be sparked up again and major ones are going to show up in really odd ways!**

**And that's not even counting the fourth flight that is now arriving, so this part won't be middling, but massive!**

**Also, I don't own any of the characters that are in this story, as they're all owned by their respective owners, including Disney, Nickelodeon, Time Warner, Nintendo, Sega, Capcom and many other companies and creators that have had their hands in creating these characters!**

**Yeah, this is part 4 and it is happening!**

* * *

The race was back on the screen, probably after taking a quick whizz, putting food on the plate or doing a quick chore, as the Super Ridonculous Race was turned back on.

**"Welcome back to the Super Ridonculous Race, which will probably take the title for the messiest season ever...but it's also the biggest season ever!"**

Speaking on that part, Edd and Eddy were both situated in the dark and packed theatre in such a way that he was practically in the middle of several third flight teams.

Ken and Barker were sitting next to each other for no apparent reason and Bender was about to get his act on with Fry just spectating the minor drama.

"Whoa, whoa, why are you guys mad? I'm not mad!" Fry shouted.

"You sure? You don't need to chill like this old man over here?" Ken couldn't resist a diss at the old coachman sat right besides him.

"No, I'm not mad." Fry protested badly.

"Good, because it would be a shame if I would to say that this blonde man is losing his temper like an idiot." Barker smiled like someone that was plotting revenge.

Fry was just watching all of this go down, as he was way more entertained by the drama that was practically in his ears.

"Come on, those are some big words to say." Ken was just trying to see some good theater. "...Ryu's going to struggle."

"Neat. Do you what's also neat?" Barker asked, as Ken was more interested in the bad acting. "Lad, I am asking a simple question..."

Ken was just getting tired of terrible conversations, as Fry was just ready to answer that question for no apparent reason...other than because Ryu messed it up.

"Hookers?" Fry answered.

"Jawbreakers." Eddy confidently answered.

"Was I asking that to you two?" Barker asked, having a smile that was almost menacing, but these two were just chuckling. "Forget it."

Being that they were both on opposite sides of the Coachman, things were not super great for the people that were sitting together and the act wasn't even getting any better at all.

Ryu, as Ken would know, wasn't an actor and he showed that on stage with his wooden acting and that would have already killed his chance at an tip...and then he stumbled.

"I'm sorry for my performance." Ryu said. "I'll try my best at the next attempt."

"Naw, don't be sad. You did pretty good for an first-timer!" Nino shouted at the stage, as Ryu was just awkwardly chuckling.

"Listen up, I'm about to blow your asses way!" Bender shouted, now coming off the stage. "Karate guy, get acting!"

"How?" Ryu asked seriously, being that made no sense. "I'm not an actor."

Bender ignored him, as it was his time to perform and had the smile of someone that read a lot of the oldschool stuff.

_*The Adult Best Friends' confessional*_

_These two were more than confident with their good moves and average looks._

_"Man, if we don't get on the first flight, that's an injustice!" Fry complained. "Some of those guys were always at the top!"_

_"Come on, have you seen me? I can act good!" Bender was just laying back in his chair. "This is easy as drinking beer."_

_"Yeah, I don't know. This is easy as delievering stuff!" Fry finally found his own moment to relax their best._

_*Confessional cut*_

The acting challenge was carrying a lot of teams and a lot of them were not that good at the challenge, as a good chunk of the second flight teams were about to show their lack of skills off.

Bender didn't have the data on Hamlet, but the way he was acting might as well be a download, as he acted it out pretty perfectly and Fry was on top of...the chair, as the other two contestants were.

"Really now?" The Coachman asked, pretending to be interested.

Bender just took the tip and threw a finger at the doubting coachman.

"Yeah, we're really at it!" Bender shouted at the shady old man.

"Halfway to the chill zone!" Fry added.

Ken was just shrugging, Eddy was just mouthing an 'ooh' sound, as the adult best friends left with some serious glee.

Felicia was the only one was more than happy to take on the stage, as she was just wearing the clothes and keeping herself from letting it all hang out and she was just acting like crazy.

"Knock 'em out!" Morrigan shouted.

Metaphorically speaking, she didn't knock them out too much, but she passed with her still decent performance and Stromboli wasn't really doing that either, as the bald puppeteer went up on stage and he tried his best.

"Wait, I want to see this." Felicia took a look back at Stromboli's...very loud performance.

His best was very loud and very aggressive, as everyone could hear it and no-one saw that it was anything good, as the over-acting kinda compensated for him forgetting this.

_*The Monster Girls' confessional*_

_The cat girl was just feeling funky with Stromboli's performance, as Morrigan was just bored._

_"I know that a puppeteer isn't much of a stage man, but wow, that was really terrible." Felicia said, being nervous. "It was like two loud people tried reading one thing."_

_Morrigan was just filing her own nails._

_"Aren't you gonna say something?"_

_"Finally, a not boring challenge!" Morrigan shouted. "I'm about to make this...interesting."_

_*Confessional cut*_

Stromboli didn't pass and he made sure to say a lot of loud things that the editor probably didn't care that much about.

**"As some Italian guy complains to someone that doesn't care..."**

* * *

**"...everyone's hitting the sketching pad!"**

Lightning was moving quick in the sketches in a way that it made it so that they sucked and Jo wasn't exactly disapproving it nor approving it, as the greenhouse wasn't super spacious either...as there was now actually waiting outside.

"Wow, Brightening, keeping things quick." Jo said sarcastically.

"Yeah, Jo, Lightning's gonna be beat this fast!" Lightning practically pointed at himself.

"Cool, cool, twenty teams beat us. Please don't suck for the both of us." Jo stated, not caring that much about Lightning.

"Lightning and suck ain't the same thing. Lightning's about to make it happen!" Lightning was motivated to win, ready to draw his own conclusion.

"Please." Jo just rolled her eyes.

There was many teams that still heard their conversation and they were not the happiest people in the bunch...mostly about the challenge, but they weren't super happy either.

"Man, complainers are gonna complain." Alya said, as she gave her sketch to the flower lady and she had a look at it. "I'm just hoping that we don't have to do this challenge again."

"Nah, it was pretty good, Alya. She might have to-" Nino was going to finish the sentence, but...

The flower lady didn't exactly too happy to give them their tip, but it was their and they were feeling thankful.

"Thanks, flower girl!" The tan-skinned guy with the glasses shouted. "Let's get 'em!"

"Get who? We're apparently in the top twenty-something!" Alya said, chuckling nervously. "I have no clue where we are, though."

"Then let's do the next one!"

The supporting friends were out and there was still a lot of sketchers that were in this madness...ready to make their current attempt successful with mixed results.

Larry and Phoenix were both determined to make their attempt their last, as Lightning somehow made it through and was trying to rub in really badly.

"Lightning has some art stuff and you don't do art stuff! One hundred percent sure about it."

Jo was getting tired of not being at the Chill Zone, but Lightning just made it harder.

"Lightning's got the sketch and the biceps!" The black football player just earned a scoff from Larry. "Yeah, can't handle it."

"Dude, I don't think I care that much." Josh remarked, sketching his best on the pad. "Come on, there's probably like a million people that want to get into the first flight!"

"Yeah, what art boy said." Jo dismissed Larry with a slap. "We're not losers."

Jo and Lightning were just running out of the flower gate, as there was more opportunities to get themselves to the Chill Zone and board the first flight like no else would.

Heck, they were even going to meet another duo that was literally running at nearly the same place, though the sun was not as high in the sky as it was before and they were kinda mad.

"Yeah, we're going to catch you up this time!" Bender shouted. "You can bite my shiny metal ass in the next round!"

"Cool, stretch. I hope that you don't flunk out this time!" Jo remarked with a smug smile.

"Yeah, it's going to be comeback time and you're going to regret it!" Fry shouted, pointing at an untimidated Lightning.

"Lightning gonna see that and beat that." Lightning was just showing off the muscles.

Speaking of that...Don could see that they did what they were supposed to do, even having the tip in hand and they were both really smug about nothing in particular.

**"You're the first team that you realised that you're in a race of 120-something teams and you're in 23rd!" **Don remarked. **"And you're on the first flight!"**

_*Jo's confessional*_

_The jock girl who was wearing a loose tracksuit had a certain smile on her face._

_"Am I dissappointed that Brightening didn't choose a challenge that would make us stay at the top? Yeah, but the first place team needed to be knocked down a notch." Jo proclaimed. "Those drunk guys are going to have to deal with us."_

_"Nah, Lightning's got that team under control! Sha-bam!" Lightning was pretty much flexing at this point. "Jo, you ain't got nothing."_

_"Get over yourself, this isn't a one-player game." Jo remarked._

_*Confessional cut*_

In their team's second challenge, Fry was going to have to do some car driving (which since travelling to the future, he might have forgotten) and Josh was acting on the stage.

Fry, somehow came way ahead in the line and since there was no rules for butting in line, he was up on the karts...but not without some complaints from the contestants that were waiting their turn.

"Yo, wait your turn, dude!" Duck King complained to Bender, who just shrugged. "I ain't that mad."

"I am that mad, please wait!" Johnny Bravo shouted, just raising his own fist.

"The wait's crazy long, so I understand." Sly Cooper smugly commented, earning a glare from Carmelita.

Fry and Bender were in it to win it and they weren't waiting, as Duck King, Pit, Ramon and Batsu were up against Fry's spaceship flying experiences and this time, it was going to be a tough one.

"Yeah, I'm gonna attempt to drive a car." Fry said. "I don't need that much luck."

"Nah, this is easy! All you need is steering and speed, then those jock guys are gonna have a problem!" Bender proclaimed.

"I was gonna do that, but I'm gonna do it more!" Fry shouted.

Some of the other teams in the karting challenge were a little bit understanding of the line pushing that the adult best friends were doing and others weren't.

"Why would you need to do that?" Ramon asked, ready to start himself up again. "You can wait, dude?"

"These guys don't care. They're probably some kind of menace." Tizoc made a big statement that Bender heard and just drank to. "At least the robot is."

The driving was now happening, as their partners were standing back and the drivers were waiting for the green light.

And the green light showed itself, making these drivers put their pedal to the floor and some of them were definitely learning how to get themselves out of the bad situation that they put themselves in.

Pit and Fry were definitely handling it like pros, as they had some experience with vehicles that are kinda like karts and Ramon was...doing pretty good, but then again, it was his third time.

The blonde wrestler definitely noticed that there was something bad between those two that pretty much no reason to exist and the course barriers that he was riding on the edge of.

"Yeesh, those two are fighting with karts." Ramon commented, not really dissapproving of it.

"What's your problem, huh?!" Pit shouted at the Mexican guy, who just kept on driving.

"Nothing, man." Ramon replied slyly, keeping himself pretty close to the most competitive karters at the moment.

The top three were insanely close and Duck King could actually drive, so he wasn't too far off and Batsu wasn't that much of a kart boy, so barriers were bumped and he got angry.

"Why is this damn thing so slippery?" Batsu complained, consistently understeering.

_*The High School Fighters' confessional*_

_Batsu just groaned, as Hinata was looking at him._

_"Batsu-san, what's the problem? The kart's okay." Hinata stated, trying to comfort him._

_"Is it! Then why do I keep hitting walls?!" Batsu shouted towards the camera._

_"I don't know, it looks fine. But I haven't driven it either." Hinata said, probably erring towards her friend's side._

_*Confessional cut*_

**"The battle for the last two tickets on the first flight only gets angrier and driven with the drivers!" **Don described the situation perfectly, as the nudges and the bumps between the top three were getting a little out of hand.

Despite that, it wasn't out of hand enough to really

Pit, Duck King, Fry and Ramon all made it because they made it under the time limit this time, there was one team that was stuck at the challenge and of course, they had just a confessional and a sun that was a little further down in the sky to show for it.

"Damn, we all got tips!" Terry shouted, just checking his tip out.

"Hell yeah, now we're heading to the Chill Zone!" Bender yelled, showing it to the world.

"No, we're heading to the Chill Zone!" Duck King just blocked the path.

"I mean, we both are and I'm good at running." Fry said. "Could go my way, though."

The adult best friends and the hometown heroes were not the only team that was on their way to the Chill Zone, as two teams from two entirely different challenges were doing their business.

Kasumi apparently knew what the spirit of the greenhouse was about, as she was just sketching like her life depended on it and Hinako was looking at her like she just saw an unbelievable moment.

Kasumi was done with her odd art, as it was very Japan and very sketchy, yet oddly normal in a way, as her partner was just calling for the flower girl.

"Mother, I'm doing this for you!" Kasumi shouted, as the flower lady was just judging the sketch. "Flower lady-"

"Why are you so shouty sometimes? It's not that big of a deal." Hinako just told her, a little bit overwhelmed. "Is this passable?"

"That's why? I still don't want to disappoint my father after all." Kasumi stated, making sure that her akido headband was on tight.

She got through and her team just gave a very enthusiastic thumbs up, as Dedede grumbled at her.

And in the theater, Josh didn't have that much of a cool guy persona, but he had the acting chops and Drake trying to jeer him on was somehow working on him.

Josh didn't exactly do it perfectly, but he wasn't about to let Drake take the heat from the other team of stepbrothers and so, he made sure that every word counted for his tip.

He did get a tip by the way and Drake was just throwing some fingers up at the third flight teams that got in here.

"Man, I don't know what I did to you. I'm 'bout to do something-" Mortimer tried to explain his own words to Drake, before Vega just put a claw in his face. "-to him and you."

"Go on, your lack of beauty only hurts you more." Vega remarked.

"That's it, Spaniard!" Mortimer shouted.

Sure, at least two of the four teams that were heading to the Chill Zone were a little bit behind, but it wasn't like they were far away enough to where they weren't super visible.

The ordinary stepbrothers were just trying to run their best against the adult best friends, who were just booting it like there was no tomorrow.

Terry Bogard was ahead of Duck, leaving Kasumi and her half-Japanese friend to get in between the gap of both teams...but the power of random rivalries pushed them both behind.

At least that what the host theorized, as the stepbrothers and the delivery drivers were stepping onto the carpet.

**"Fry, Bender, Drake and Josh...you've all gained tickets onto the first flight! Also Fry's team got 24th and these stepbrothers got 25th!"**

"Yeah, that's pretty good...wait, that's really good!" Fry exclaimed, as Bender pulled a little something out of storage place. "Here's-"

"Let me have some." Drake just barged through his brother. "I'm gonna show those stepbrother what's up."

**"Don't drink, else you may not get on the first flight." **Don told both teams, who were just running off camera to do their own celebration. **"Speaking of-"**

"Hey, man, we did all of this effort to get kicked out of the first flight?" Duck King asked, pretty peeved.

"Please don't interrupt the host, thank you." Hinako said, still having her long blonde hair be out there.

**"Terry and Duck, you're in 26th! Hinako & Kasumi, you're in 27th! You're both on the second flight out, sorry!"**

Terry and Kasumi really feel a sense of achievement, as Hinako, the sumo girl student was still pretty happy at what was happening and Duck King, the short breakdancer and his pet duck was feeling the salt.

"Eh, it's a bit of a problem, but you know, we'll be coming strong tomorrow!" Duck King boasted.

"This isn't that serious, we're still not that far behind the rest." Kasumi stated, as the blue-haired akido practitioner readied herself.

_*The Ordinary Stepbrothers' confessional*_

_Drake and Josh were a little bit pleased._

_"Man, those guys won't know what's going to be hitting them! Seriously, I've got something good!" Drake exclaimed to the world._

_"Drake, I don't want to bet on something good." Josh wasn't that scared. "Just beating those guys is going to be hard!"_

_"We made all of the way to the top, so beating those guys won't be a problem." Drake shouted._

_*Hinako's confessional*_

_The sumo lady was deep breathing, ready to focus on the next leg, letting her massive waist-length ponytails rustle in the big town wind._

_"I feel like I don't know what just happened in the last leg, but I'm confident that sumo's only going to get more popular." Hinako was in a enthusiastic mood. "So, we'll keep on doing what we're doing."_

_"Alright, Hinako, you go and get them. My style's only going to get stronger." Kasumi stated, stepping into the confessional._

_*Confessional cut*_

* * *

**"Sure, there's 27 teams that are done, but there's still a ton of duos that haven't shown their faces in this episode...including some from the third flight that are smelling perfumes!"**

Speaking of the third flight, there was quite a few teams that chose the easiest challenge to do...as the dating heroes, the fashion bloggers, the half-siblings, the assistants, the police officers, the lonely warrior and the best female friends were seeing the odd line for the karting challenge.

For a good chunk of the teams from the third flight, it was going to come incredibly easy to smell it out and actually find out what was going to happen in between the massive line that the kart challenge had and theatre being packed with arguments.

It was practically a sunny fast track to the second challenge, as the perfume stall fit the old-school French architecture and the guy that was standing there was sweating.

Which a certain guy with a massive green hat and a very laid-back attitude had to point out.

"Whoa, you're sweatier than a bunch of bulls." Snufkin was here to smell.

The model was a little bit offended at the comment, as Snufkin went in to comment.

"Yeah, you do!" Little My didn't exactly help.

Two heroes came up onto the scene and while Joe the hero was just fiddling around with one of the perfumes to check why it smelled so bad, Sylvia was coming in and standing up for her fellow short people.

Even if one of them was definitely a child.

"Seriously, what's wrong with you two? Didn't your mom tell you that you shouldn't insult people at random." Sylvia asked, posing like a superhero.

"I don't know, can you not butt in?" Little My suggested rudely, as Snufkin was still smelling the perfumes.

"No, because you're being rude." Sylvia said honestly, struggling to not roll her eyes.

"I just want him to take a breather, that's all!" Little My shouted.

While Sylvia was complaining about something, Joe was trying to rely on his nose that wasn't super good at smelling.

Along with him, the fashion bloggers and the assistants were not understanding any of it, because they managed to get the smell at a ridiculously fast pace and also, they were not super interested in the drama.

Mostly that a fashionista guy with glasses and dog-like dude was just c

"Wow, you two are tight knit or something, like, we're kinda on that level." Tom said, really in a good mood.

"That's great, because the last time I saw you, you were all angry and what not." Digby commented, nervously unsure about some people's mood.

"Yeah, we dropped down a flight! Kinda of a big deal." Tom said, trying to get an idea of the smell that he had.

"But it's not that big of a deal. There's one hundred and twenty two teams left in the game." Digby was sniffing the perfumes. "So, what if you drop down a flight this time?"

"I don't know it could..." Tom didn't get time to finish the thought...

...As Jen (from his team) and Isabelle (the dog came back with smiles that would knock any enemy off their game, showing their tips off like they stole them.

"Wow, you guys are quick." Tom commented, thrown off completely.

"Isabelle, how are you so good at smelling?" Digby asked, also thrown off completely.

The both of them just shrugged casually as they did, as Tom and Digby were still in shock.

_*Fashion Bloggers' confessional*_

_The both of them were willing to show their best weave snatching face, as they practically sped through the challenge._

_"I mean, I was helping a lot out. There was no way that you could've figured that smell out on your own." Tom sarcastically said. "Come on, you're definitely a better smeller than me."_

_"Ew, thanks? We kinda get sent a lot of perfume and it's our job to check to see if it smells terrible." Jen explained with a cute smile._

_"You know, we're mostly right all of the time. Sometimes we're wrong, but that's how being the best is." Tom said with confidence._

_"Still not sure if we're the best...still top 5, though." Jen said._

_*Confessional cut*_

The dating heroes and the half-siblings were on less good terms, mostly because of their partners and Snufkin and Joe were all chill with each other...and they were still seeing Little My go at it.

"You should be helping your brother with the challenge!" Sylvia complained.

"Nah, he's good with smelling things! Because he's a forest guy!" Little My bit back. "You're an..."

Snufkin and Joe just saw their half-sister/girlfriend complain at each other and one of them actually had a reaction to it.

"Geez, dude, is that your sister? She's rude." Joe took a look at Little My. "Yo, what's your problem?"

"Yeah, but she's definitely my half-sister." Snufkin said, crossing his arms. "Don't worry, I've got the smell, mind your own business!"

Joe wasn't too happy at Snufkin's response, but he pretty much had to let it slide, as Little My and Sylvia were just angrily looking at each other and Snufkin practically helped him find it.

_*Snufkin's confessional*_

_The nature guy that helped another team out had words to say._

_"Sure, she's a pain in my butt, but she's my pain in my butt, if you know what I mean. I forgot that she was my half-sister, but forgetting happens." Snufkin explained._

_*Confessional cut*_

Four teams from the third flight somehow already passed the third episode's first challenge and yet, many teams from the second flight that still hadn't beaten the first one.

Five were still there and Johnny Bravo was proving that flirting was just...misused to say the least.

"Whoa, mama! There's some ladies here." Johnny Bravo said, making sure that both of the ladies didn't hear him. "I gotta talk to them."

April and Julia were all very confused at why he was coming up to her.

"You know, I know that we're in a race, but I'm good at these kinds of races! Wanna...ally?" Johnny Bravo was willing to bring on his ally point.

"No?" April asked, not taking him seriously.

"Ally with who, really?" Julia Chang just answered. "Also, no."

**"As while the leaders from the third flight speed off and alliances were not made..."**

* * *

**"...there's still teams from the first flight that are angry!"**

Obviously, the theatre was where to go next and Ryu somehow benefited from the sheer lack of luck that the old men weren't, as the karate warrior was more than willing to let things go the way they were intended.

Somehow, his momentum and frankly ridiculously motions worked for him to get the tip for his own team, as Ken just grinned in confusion.

"Wow, this just keeps on getting better and better for you? Seriously, you got a curse or something?" Ken smugly asked, taking some time to rub it in.

"Obviously, if I had one, I'd give to you." Barker threw a snide comment towards the American karate master.

"Heh, you can try." Ken remarked, not taking things serious. "Ryu, I don't know how I did it."

"I focused." Ryu had some choice words about his performance. "The rest I don't know what I did, but I did do it."

Ryu and Ken just fistbumped each other, as they were just happy with doing their thing really well and really consistently.

"I will focus and then Stromboli will win it!" Stromboli shouted...again, as his "teammate" pretty much had to put up a fake smile. "Stromboli is good on stage!"

"Do that and you will win." Ryu actually helped Stromboli out with words.

That being said, it was not like the theatre wasn't packed with teams that had their fair share of arguments and one of them was sitting right next to the old men, as Edd was nervous.

His nerves were shaky, his knees were ready and he had a sock for a hat, but Edd was more than prepared to take on the challenge and Eddy was...talking everyone's ear off.

"Listen, I've got two reasons why you should be in alliance with me. One, there's going to be a lot of money for you. Two, I'm good at being cool!" Eddy proclaimed very loudly, barely standing on top of the seat.

"Hey, what the fuck?" Chris Griffin asked, very confused.

"Who are you?" Benimaru asked confidently.

"Come on, man." Falco said, not even bothered.

"Not good enough." Edgeworth stated.

Eddy didn't exactly take the negative reception well and Edd was actually on the stage, trying to say some words before he really got himself started again.

Luckily, while that was happening with Eddy and him stewing in his own negativity, Edd was just trying to make his own space to absolutely clean house with the acting.

It was quite a bit better than the other passing attempts, as he actually did bow politely and dramatically and it got some claps.

"Thank you, thank you." Edd told the clapping audience.

He also managed to get a tip and to the benefit of quite a few of the people that were there because Eddy was also leaving to make the atmosphere that much more...theatrical.

"See ya later, you're gonna regret not teaming up." Eddy was looking to all of the teams that were there.

Even if it wasn't that theatrical because of the lighting only working for auditions, which was happening at the moment.

"Jesus, what's wrong with this dude?!" Larry Butz shouted, actually ending the scene.

"He's a tween, I think he will grow out of that phase. I hope so at least." Phoenix Wright stated, as the defence lawyer was feeling odd.

_*The Prosecutors' confessional*_

_The grey-haired and the white-haired, yet young prosecutors were not too pleased with the contestants that were actually at the challenge._

_"Some of them are either people that haven't learned to not shout for an alliance or people who have no regard for other people's personal space. Those are the people that are also trying to do strategy." Edgeworth explained. "I swear the early-game alliances are going to back fire for the specific reason."_

_"Oh, because those fools are not respecting other's spaces? We're respecting people's space, but considering that there still over one hundred teams, it's impossible to guess who would fit our alliance." Franziska stated, trying to think of potential alliance partners._

_"Honestly, considering that it is very hard to know people considering the high amount." Edgeworth stated._

_*Confessional cut*_

In the karting section, things were much more peaceful compared to the shout fest that was the theatre for an ironic reason.

Everybody resigned in wait for their turn and one of the teams that were not that far behind the rest and actually in a good place position-wise, as the third flight teams that joined Samus and Captain Falcon were not that few.

Sure, it was the skeleton brothers, the military strategists, the surviving siblings, the texans, the reluctant partners and the fired-up teens that were in here, but there was still a lot of waiting in line.

Captain Falcon, Roxas, Papyrus, Claire, Morrigan and Bobby were all here to drive to the end, beat the clock and do it for their teams, as their partners were either just disappointed or were anticipating their drive.

"Glad that creep's gone." Roxas commented, sighing in relief.

"Yeah, imagine if that guy went onto this one." Claire fired back. "Would be beaten by me."

"Fair." Roxas then looked back at his fellow spiky-haired teen. "how do you drive this thing again?"

"Big pedal moves, small pedal stops! Simple!" Hayner shouted, just throw a random thumbs up for that certain someone.

"Huh, not everybody's a kart-goer. Er, have fun!"

While Claire, Roxas and Hayner have an attempt at an conversation, the rest of them were just ready to get themselves karting with Bobby and Papyrus just being confused by each other.

"Are you part of the devil's work?" Bobby asked seriously.

"NO, HUMAN, THE DEVIL'S NOT COOL!" Papyrus shouted. "THE DEVILS IS NOT COOL!"

"You're kinda cool." Bobby Hill didn't really have strong feelings, but was ready to drive.

And then they were off and Captain Falcon was controlling it like he had always been driving a car, Bobby, Morrigan and Claire was actually doing decently in the karts and the other two were not having the best of times.

Roxas somehow less so, as Papyrus was just in a weird mood where he couldn't really drive properly and they were in the same place.

"These pedals are weird." Roxas just sighed.

"THIS IS SLIPPERY AND IT'S NOT WORKING!"

They pretty much had the opposite problem, but looked at each other with the acknowledgement that they definitely had the same feeling inside on the tunnel, leaving the rest to actually finish on time.

Morrigan did get pretty close to Falcon's time, though he didn't acknowledge her at all.

"Yeah, I did it out there!" Captain Falcon shouted. "One minute and eight seconds!"

Morrigan wanted to get some words out of him, but...

"You're really cool!" Bobby exclaimed, shouting at Captain Falcon.

"Thanks, small child!" Captain Falcon was excited to go onto the next challenge.

...Bobby ruined it and Morrigan had to make do with moving quickly back to the start, which was good because she definitely wasn't staying here any longer.

Bobby and Claire were close to not making it, Claire somehow being the worse of the two because of the slippery karts.

"I'm gonna show this to my dad!" Bobby exclaimed, going back on the thing.

_*The Bounty Hunters' confessional*_

_Samus wasn't super excited to watch Captain Falcon get screwed over, but he was taking it pretty well._

_"As much as I would like that I hate doing problems, you've got to face your problems sometimes." Captain Falcon said. "My problem is that I'm not good at smelling!"_

_"That is something that you don't want to be associated with." Samus said, having a bit of a smile. "Wish my problems were that minor."_

_"Yeah, I've got big problems too!" Captain Falcon exclaimed._

_"I can't even say them, how that's for big problems?" Samus remarked, still retaining that expression._

_Captain Falcon just was shocked at the revelation._

_*Confessional cut*_

Even then, there was still more teams coming into the Chill Zone with bad poses and much better positions.

**"Ryu & Ken, you're in 28th!"**

The karate warriors were practically doing variations of the "we got each other's back" pose, down to the crossed arms, though Ken was smiling and Ryu was probably focusing on something.

**"Morrigan & Felicia, you're in 29th!"**

Morrigan, in line with her nature, just threw the opposite of a peace sign, as Felicia, her friendly cat lady partner, was a little unnerved.

**"Edd & Eddy, you're in 30th!"**

These two schemers were very different, as Edd had no real pose and Eddy was clicking his fingers for all of the young ladies out there.

"But you messed up on the-" Edd commented honestly.

"Save it later, Double D, we're winning here!" Eddy complained.

"We could do better obviously." Edd was more into evaluating his team's performance.

"Come on, I know!"

* * *

**"While there's 30 teams that are done with the business, the acting business is only getting bigger..."**

With 30 teams already done, the theatre was only getting more and more packed, as the third flight teams were joining the odd show that was the auditions for a play that will never exist with them in it.

They didn't care because there was a lot of money on the line, even for fourth and the stragglers from the first flight were feeling that more than ever.

**"...And not getting any better either!"**

"Wait, you're a part of those villains! Man, you must be feeling bad." Alya noticed, not really mocking him.

"I don't feel very bad. I am, in fact, very fine, Frenchie." Barker said, smug as ever.

"Uh, okay, I was just asking an question."

"It definitely sounded like you were mocking you, so I decided to mock you in jest!"

"But I'm not, so what's the problem!" Alya got a little bit confrontational, but that change when Nino just got himself on stage. "What's good?"

Alya was trying to pick on what was happening, as Nino, Stormboli, Falco, Edgeworth, Benimaru and several others were ready to get themselves back on stage and Nino was on it.

"Dude, you're about to be...I dunno, Shakespeare'd. It was the best I got." Nino proclaimed, as Alya was watching.

"Don't worry, you could do much worse!" Benimaru actually cheered his non-fashionsta dude on.

"Thanks." Nino was just ready to start the thing. "To be or not to be..."

It wasn't like why he did his best was solely down to being in Monaco once again or because of Alya, but it was a little bit more complex than that...because he wasn't doing super well at all.

He was, in fact, definitely in his groove and that worked enough for him to get his team a tip and Alya was on the end of some serious passive-aggressive words, but Nino just was too excited about his tip.

"Yo, Alya, it's time for the chill!" Nino just showed her his tip.

"That's insane! Bye, old guys!" Alya didn't really have any animosity.

Stromboli was back on the platform and he really showed why he deserved to be on the plaform...for the fifth time, because he had presence, was very loud and very motivated to not lose and to not get insulted by his partner.

He made every word count (by accident) and combined with his gestures, he finally managed to get the tip for his partner, who was plainly relieved at the news.

"Stromboli finally got this! Now, Stromboli's going to show-" The bald and fat Italian yelled.

"-Listen, none of us have all day. Let's get moving!" Benimaru exclaimed, letting his long hair go down.

"You're not smart! Stromboli has the money!" Stromboli threw an angry yell at Benimaru, who literally shrugged it off.

"Yeah, but I'm about to show off." The blonde model with very long hair sparked it up to be straight.

Stromboli just laughed himself out of the theatre, as his teammate was just finally smiling for once for obvious reasons and they were...going to the Chill Zone.

"Listen up, you're about to get the Benimaru experience!" Shingo shouted, trying to help his teammate with words. "I'm sure that he can do that!"

Benimaru was just smiling like he was about to impress some people who were not that impressed like Chris Griffin, Falco and a few others that were in the theatre.

He did that, as he was just definitely a massive perfomer and this time, he was doing it a little more dramatically than usual and he made it cute for the girls in the waiting area and in the seats.

Of which there was a lot of, even throwing a kiss at the end of the dramatic speech to some random girl that he definitely didn't know the name of and Carmelita rolled her eyes at the move.

The theatre kid appreciated the Japanese model's performance, as he cringed at the kiss blow.

"Thank you very much!" Benimaru shouted, seeing the people that were not clapping were a lot. "Tough crowd, eh?"

Benimaru smugly walked off-stage, as Shingo was just hyped to see the tip and these two were packing heat, informally speaking.

"Dude, shut up for a second." Larry Butz said, seeing that his lawyer friend was up to do it again.

"Seriously, it's not that big of a crowd." Falco remarked, just pushing his arms out like no problem.

"Come on, let's get outta here!" Shingo shouted, getting a little bit frustrated.

_*The Japanese Guys' confessional*_

_Shingo was plain excited for his challenge, as Benimaru was smiling with confidence._

_"What's up? I'm about to do my challenge and show that I'm more than a fighter!" Shingo shouted, very excited. "I'm about to go onto the karts."_

_"Good luck, Shingo. There's a very long wait time." Benimaru was relaxing. "I would hop onto it, but I've got long hair that can't be tied up!"_

_"No, there isn't! I saw no line!" Shingo said in disbelief._

_*Confessional cut*_

**"As more teams finish, a certain bounty hunter will try to get her smell on!"**

The perfume challenge wasn't getting any easier, but there was definitely some advantages to coming later that Samus and Kurt were definitely taking advantage of in completely different ways.

Namely the fact that the smell somehow became stronger and the bounty hunter had a good sense of smell and Kurt had a good sense of what hot ladies are.

"I miss this smell of these flowers." Samus said, feeling relieved. "It's a rose."

"Yo, it's the bounty hunting lady!" Kurt shouted, running to Samus.. "It's kinda like a white rose or something."

"Hello? That's definitely coming off too strong!" Samus was a little bit taken aback. "Thanks for the help, though."

"You're welcome. Kinda was stuck here for a while." Kurt said, keeping things simple. "Kitty wasn't good at smelling."

"Kurt, you coincidentally found out the smell as soon as Samus was here." Kitty pointed out something. "We're both kinda bad at perfume things."

"Yes, I could tell." Samus said, as Falcon was just at the stand guy. "My partner definitely has it, though!"

"Good job, Samus! Now, we're going to the Chill Zone!" Falcon shouted. "Mutant guys, you found it out first."

Both teams finally said their correct answer and correctly, the sweaty attractive guy that was standing near the perfume stalls accepted them and let them go on their way.

There was a third team that was getting tired of the wrong answer.

"Uh, is it rosemary?" Mordecai asked, the blue jay finally back on camera. "Come on."

"Dude, it's your fault that you picked this one." Rigby commented.

_*Samus' confessional*_

_Samus was relieved._

_"Never knew that a man could be so bad at drawing things. I'm not that much better really, so I guess we're equals, then!" Samus remarked, as she realised something. "That was a waste."_

_*Confessional cut*_

Don was seeing more teams finish their part of the race.

**"Bounty Hunters, you're in 31st!"**

Samus and Captain Falcon were both pretending to shoot guns, though Falcon was a lot happier.

**"Supportive Friends, you're in 32nd!"**

Alya and Nino were both definitely not ready for their pictures, as Nino was in the middle of putting his hat off and Alya accidentally covered their eyes.

They were still in good spirits, though.

**"Kitty, Kurt, you're in 33rd!"**

These two were pretty much serious about something, just keeping things simple with the thumbs up.

**"Old Men, you're in 34th!"**

Stromboli didn't really care that much, so he just showed his fist to Don with a smile, as Don had to say something...but really couldn't with the fist nearly in his face.

"Stromboli always wins!" Stromboli shouted, still showing the fist.

"Honestly, sometimes, you have to lose." Barker commented, just pulling the fist back.

"Haha, we're going to do it." Stromboli boasted to Don, who was done backing up.

"Do what?"

Don finally figured out a remark to this.

**"Congrats on beating a difficult situation, I guess!" **Don was definitely happy for them, even if neither of them were on the same level.

* * *

**"As the most unfriendly team finishes, much friendlier teams finally get their groove on!"**

While Don didn't really mean it literally, things were actually going much smoother for the remaining 41 teams that were either on their first challenge or doing their second challenge.

Speaking of the theatre, it was attracting a great many of the third flight teams, wherever they were doing their first one here or attempting to get their tip to the Chill Zone.

The fashion bloggers were definitely there and were sitting in the crowd of teams that were attempting to have some fun.

"Wow, people are really out here doing their acting!" Tom stated, eating some popcorn. "I'm one of them and I'm proud."

"Yeah, Tom, maybe you should save the popcorn for later." Jen said, seeing that someone was about to slap Tom in the head.

"You're right!" Tom got up...before Chris fell down into his seat. "I'm about to get my act on!"

"Haha!" The fat kid that attempted to prank the fashion blogging man said...as he was just head down in the seats. "It's my popcorn now."

"I'm on a diet, so sure." Jen sounded exasperated.

That wasn't the good part, as there was some decent performances that were actually tip-worthy.

Phoenix may not have been the best at acting, but he did do it okay enough to let everyone know that he did the thumbs up and Larry...attempted to do a flip before falling down head-first.

"Ow." Larry Butz just got himself up.

Falco finally used his wings for dramatic effect and Fox was kinda surprised that it took him this long to finally figure it out, but he made it really work and it got him a tip.

"Yeah and-" Falco was expecting a clap from Fox.

"Falco, you might want to be careful with your words." Fox didn't really get any satsification from seeing himself proven right.

"Well, it's your turn to do it first try." Falco proclaimed, making him remember.

The prosecutors had finally done it, as Edgeworth put down his facade for enough time to do the speech as it was intended and he was definitely relieved when he got his tip.

As it meant that they could move onto the next challenge.

"That took a lot of effort." Edgeworth said. "I am hoping that you can do it on the first try."

"I'll smell these perfumes on the first try and then I will make a plan for us to win in the next leg." Franziska remarked. "Honestly, you should have been out of here earlier."

"Acting isn't easy, though!" Edgeworth pointed out the obvious loudly.

The fashion bloggers were up next and Tom was about to do something that none of the others would do...kill it metaphorically, as he probably had seen a few plays.

He definitely had heard of the scene, as he acted like that he was really questioning himself and Jen was just wiping a tear for the fact that he moved around the stage like he cared.

Once he was done, he had some words to say.

"Didn't know that I had it apparently." Tom was way less sure than the clapping crowd and his girlfriend.

"You really had it!" Jen exclaimed.

**"The competition only gets hotter, as more teams finish their chance! two of them to be exact."**

These two teams were pretty much at the end.

**"Phoenix Wright & Larry Butz, you're in 35th!"**

These two were just plain very tired of the challenges that were now behind them, as their sweat was very apparent.

"This race does take a lot out of people with some great challenges. So it's still a pretty great reality show!" Phoenix had to compliment Don. "And-"

"Hey, uh, we're here." Jen snarkily commented.

**"Fashion Bloggers, you're in 36th!"**

The fashion bloggers were just as sweaty as the childhood friends, but they just had to roll with it.

"Dude, you're sweating like crazy. I think you need to wash it properly." Larry remarked.

"I know, but this is Monaco, though, it's crazy that we're finally not stopping over in Cannes." Jen stated, as happy as she was. "Ew, though."

"Man that deodorant was a bit of a ripoff, but it's cool." Larry was just trying to get into Jen's personal space.

"Larry, they're in a relationship for sure!" Phoenix shouted, sounding as though he had saw the truth and Larry Butz just backed off.

The spiky yellow-haired artist was not super excited about not hanging with some more cool teams, but Tom wasn't hyped about someone violating his friend's personal space.

"Okay, just don't do that." Tom told Larry, who shrugged the obvious.

"Come on, man, I'm not dumb!"

Only 36 of the 75 teams had finished, but there was going to be a lot more finishes happening and more teams landing in the location.

* * *

**"By the way, the fourth flight has now landed and has been landing for a long while, but they're not in Monaco yet!"**

The coach ride to Monaco wasn't any less beautiful for some, though, as being stuck in one place does tend to do weird things to people and quite a few teams were experiencing the grass.

Other teams were just waiting for Monaco to reveal itself, as they had found that they were not in fact in Monaco, but Nice.

"I'll be honest, the internet does not do these mountains justice." Peridot stated. "It looks so much cloudier."

"Uh, that's because when they took the picture it was cloudy, dipshit." Rick told her, being blunt as always. "What do you not know-"

"Yes, I know! That's why I said it." Peridot just explained the obvious to Rick.

"Listen, who gives a shit." Rick burped after that, as Peridot was just trying to wave to Morty. "Morty...Morty, don't move."

"Why? It's not like you would be any more pleasant anyways?" Lapis Lazuli just threw a truth bomb. "I'd be with my...friend. Be an dummy somewhere else!"

"Yeah, Rick!" Morty spoke up from the comfortable seat of a coach.

While that was happening, two critics were actually enjoying the sights of the mountains in between Nice and Monaco.

_*The Angry Critics' confessional*_

_Despite the fact that these two were known as the angry critics around, they were somehow in a pleasant mood._

_"This is the type of area that I need to go to after I play some of the shittiest games around. No-one's there to annoy the fuck out of me and I can play some not shit games, obviously." The Angry Video Game Nerd stated. "You're one of those people."_

_"Geez, thank you for the insult. It's not like I would go here too! Sometimes, you've got to let creative mind go out and scream like..." Nostalgia Critic screamed for a few seconds. "...some other directors should go and do that."_

_"Cool, you should go and do that because your new stuff fucking sucks. Take a damn break." AVGN just shrugged simply._

_"I definitely needed that." Nostalgia Critic definitely felt the salt._

_*Confessional cut*_

Dipper and Mabel were reading some book about monsters, knowing that they did see some of them and no-one believed them, but Mabel didn't care that much.

"I swear, it's real. But I understand why people believe it's fake." Dipper said, chilling in his seat.

"Come on, who wouldn't like to see gnomes and all that!" Mabel exclaimed.

"Most of those things are monsters, Mabel. Kinda serious." Dipper wasn't willing to do some revealing. "You know-"

"Still gonna miss my friends." Mabel said, just watching out of the window. "I know that they're out there supporting me!"

Dipper was just putting his ear mufflers on, as Mabel was shouting.

**"Which bored bus riding team will shake up the leaderboard again? Who knows...that will be revealed after the break!"**

* * *

**-On the first flight:-**

**1st: Jacques & Josee AKA The Ice Dancers (Ridonculous Race)**  
**2nd: Sonic & Knuckles AKA The Fast Friends (Sonic Boom)**  
**3rd: Heather & Alejandro AKA The Evil Couple (Total Drama: World Tour)**  
**4th: Tails & Zooey AKA The Foxes (Sonic Boom)**  
**5th: Ryuji & Yusuke AKA The Contrasting Students (Persona)**  
**6th: Ralf & Clark AKA The Mercenaries (Ikari Warriors)**  
**7th: Sanders & MacArthur AKA The Former Cadets (Ridonculous Race)**  
**8th: Mario & Luigi AKA The Wholesome Brothers (Super Mario)**  
**9th: Dante & Trish AKA The Demon Hunters (Devil May Cry)**  
**10th: Tori & Jade AKA The Stage Rivals (Victorious)**

**11th: Ryo & Yuri AKA The Karate Siblings (Art of Fighting)**  
**12th: Beth & Leshawna AKA The Reality Show Pros (Total Drama Action)**  
**13th: Kaio & Dendy AKA The Kid Heroes (OK KO)**  
**14th: Mai Shiranui & King AKA The Fighting Women (Fatal Fury & Art of Fighting)**  
**15th: Chloe & Sabrina AKA The Fashionista Friends (Miraculous Ladybug)**  
**16th: Frank & Chuck AKA The Zombie Hunters (Dead Rising)**  
**17th: Wario & Waluigi AKA The Competitive Brothers (Super Mario/Wario)**  
**18th: Sam & Cat AKA The Babysitters (Sam & Cat)**  
**19th: Rad & Enid AKA The Bodega Heroes (OK KO)**  
**20th: Chet & Lorenzo AKA The Ridonculous Stepbrothers (Ridonculous Race)**

**21st: Captain Hook & Mr. Smee AKA The Pirates (Peter Pan)**  
**22nd: Jasmine & Shawn AKA The Survivalists (Total Drama: Pahkitew Island)**  
**23rd: Jo & Lightning AKA The Jock Rivals (Total Drama: Revenge Of The Island)**  
**24th: Fry & Bender AKA The Adult Best Friends (Futurama)**  
**25th: Drake & Josh AKA The Ordinary Stepbrothers (Drake & Josh)**

**-On the second flight:-**

**26th: Terry Bogard & Duck King AKA The Hometown Heroes (Fatal Fury)**  
**27th: Hinako & Kasumi AKA The Japanese Girls (Art of Fighting/King of Fighters)**  
**28th: Ryu & Ken AKA The Karate Rivals (Street Fighter)**  
**29th: Morrigan & Felicia AKA The Monster Girls (Darkstalkers)**  
**30th: Edd & Eddy AKA The Schemers (Ed, Edd 'N' Eddy)**

**31st: Samus & Captain Falcon AKA The Bounty Hunters (Metroid/F-Zero)**  
**32nd: Alya & Nino AKA The Supporting Friends (Miraculous Ladybug)**  
**33rd: Kitty & Kurt AKA The Young Mutants (X-Men Evolution)**  
**34th: Barker/The Coachman & Stromboli AKA The Old Men (Pinocchio)**  
**35th: Phoenix Wright & Larry Butz AKA The Childhood Friends (Ace Attorney)**  
**36th: Thomas & Jennifer AKA The Fashion Bloggers (Ridonculous Race)**

**To be continued in the fifth part, where some more teams get themselves finished and choose their flights that are staggered by an half hour!**

**The fourth flight finally will show up, the fifth flight will appear and trust me, the episode's going to feature more interactions and more finishes than ever!**


End file.
